Obsesión Comprada
by Adelle Dalash
Summary: Eriol es un popular chico de los ultimos años del instituto que padece una nada inocente obsesión por Tomoyo, obsesión que comienza a consumirlo al finalmente conocerla , ¿hasta donde llegara para satisfacer sus mas bajos deseos sin perder su corazón en el camino?
1. Cap 1 Pensamientos Perversos

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 1 Pensamientos perversos

Es curioso, uno puede estar rodeado de personas tratando de llamar tu atención con su conversación, sus miradas y sonrisas, sus poses y si bien uno aparentemente les presta atención realmente solo tiene sus ojos y mente puestos en una sola persona.

Obsesión?, algo, deseo?, mucho, de pronto me siento como un acosador al no poder dejar de mirarla.

Tengo una coqueta pelirroja frente a mi que hace lo posible por llamar mi atención mientras me habla, juega con su cabello tirándolo hacia atrás tantas veces que he llegado a pensar que en serio le fastidia tenerlo suelto, pestañea constantemente y se muerde los labios mientras me habla, estoy segura que ella se siente muy sexy con toda esa pantomima y es muy probable que sea mi culpa que lo piense así, sin embargo me parece algo corriente y artificial, me pregunto como se vera actuando con naturalidad.

Una cantarina carcajada me distrae y dirijo mi mirada sutilmente nuevamente a la autora de mis deseos, a unos asientos lejos mi aquella chica de cabello ébano se ríe con sinceridad por algo que la castaña a su lado le ha dicho, de pronto envidie a la castaña por hacerla reír.

-Eriol no te parece fantástico?- escuche decir a la pelirroja frente a mi.

Sonreí de manera seductora, como siempre lo hacia cuando no prestaba atención a lo que Kaho me decia.

-por supuesto- conteste sin tener remota idea de que me hablaba, a decir verdad poco me importaba, sabia que me lo repetiría nuevamente.

-entonces iremos con los chicos a ese nuevo club de moda?- pregunto Kaho con mirada esperanzada- tengo un vestido nuevo que te quiero mostrar- termino diciendo con una mirada sexy mientras se lanzaba el cabello hacia atrás por enésima vez y volvía a morderse los labios, comenzaba a sorprenderme que no se les partieran.

-estaré encantado-volví a sonreírle, estaba seguro que el tipo de mujeres feministas no lesbianas que demandaban respeto de parte de los varones alrededor del mundo odiaban a las chicas como Kaho que se ofrecían como trozos de carne sin el mínimo respeto por si mismas, todas iguales, faldas extremadamente cortas, blusas escotadas y entalladas dejando muy poco a la imaginación, sin embargo, no era nadie para detenerla.

Vamos soy hombre, no es que me queje de aquel espectáculo gratuito, si algunas de las chicas de mi escuela habían decidido contribuir a la economía del alumnado masculino permitiéndonos ahorrar en revistas porno, lo consideraba un gesto noble de su parte, aunque mi mente seguía en una sola chica.

Sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y todos los alumnos saltaron a sus sitios, el profesor entro para comenzar con las lecciones del día, como todos los días, yo sentado al final de salón en aquella esquina donde podía ver todo.

Donde la podía ver a ella.

Sentada unas tres filas delante mío en diagonal, podía ver la cascada de su negro cabello largo que terminaba en bucles, se veían suaves, todos los días me pregunto como se sentirían entre mis dedos y a que olerían, veo su perfil, su piel es muy blanca en contraste con su cabello negro, veo sus mejillas sonrosadas, naturales sin un ápice de maquillaje, por que me atraerá tanto verla así de natural? Hago una comparación mental con Kaho, siempre con rubor en sus mejillas, pestañas con mascara y labios brillantes por su labial, algunas veces quiero preguntarle si ha comido algo grasoso y olvido limpiarse, pero cuando desgasta ese brillo contra mis labios me doy cuenta que tiene sabor a fresa y que fue puesto ahí apropósito.

Me pregunto como sabrán aquellos labios sonrosado que veía de perfil, siempre que me detenía a mirarlos me entraba un extraño deseo de morderlos para probar si eran tan suaves como se veían, una conocida e incomoda presión comenzaba a instalarse en mis pantalones.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo cuando comenzaba a observarla, por algún motivo verla tan inocente y tan ignorante de mis perturbadores pensamientos hacia su persona me excitaba aun mas, como se sentiría temblando desnuda contra mi piel.

La garganta se me seco ante el solo pensamiento, tenia que parar antes de que ello se hiciera demasiado obvio.

Note como se paso un mechón detrás de la oreja, un gesto que había aprendido que significaba que algo la había puesto nerviosa, se revolvió en su asiento incomoda cambiando en cruce de sus piernas en un gesto carente de malicia que me regalo la visión de algunos escasos centímetros de sus blancos muslos antes que se alisara la falda.

En un movimiento fluido casi inconsciente ella volteo a mirarme.

Dicen que las mujeres sienten una mirada sobre ellas, Tomoyo definitivamente sentía la mía, por supuesto su delicada figura estaba en mi camino hacia la pizarra, era una maravillosa excusa para poder admirarla tanto como quisiera.

Sus exóticos ojos color violeta se clavaron en mi por unos segundos, no era una mirada acusadora, no, era mas una mirada distraída como si hubiera volteado por mera casualidad, cuando le sostuve la mirada me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y devolvió su mirada hacia adelante, fue casi un instante, pero lo saboreé por resto del día, como todos los días.

Patético, lo se, ser el chico mas popular y deseado del instituto y tener que esperar en muda suplica que una chica que aquella chica me mire por dos segundos y me regale una sonrisa para poder seguir mi día.

Por que no me acercaba a ella? Por que? Que podía perder?

Todo

Había sido mi fascinación desde hacia dos grados, tan lejana a mi entorno y desinteresada como era en llenarme de atenciones que ya estaba idealizada para mi como inalcanzable, simplemente yo no le interesaba y esa inintencionada muestra de interés me carcomía mas aun, quería su interés, quería poseerla y a la misma vez no quería romper aquella burbuja invisible en que la había metido.

No quería que se vuelva como Kaho ensimismada en llamar mi atención, no quería que se vuelva ordinaria.

La desea como era, inocente, amable, indiferente, natural.

Cobarde, nunca intente declararme, nunca trate de acercarme mas de un frio hola y adiós, por que? Por cobarde, por que yo no soy de los que se declara, soy de los que tiene el casillero lleno de notas de amor si, jamás necesite seducir a una chica, siempre se me han ofrecido, buscando placer o regalos costosos, sonara terriblemente frívolo pero esa reputación de play boy tenia sus ventajas y no podía perderlas por ir tras una chica, a pesar de que esta chica fuera su obsesión hace mucho.

La campana del receso sonó y vio como la dueña de sus pensamientos se levantaba al igual k todos los días junto a la castaña y salían de clases para almorzar.

A estas horas del día ya odiaba a aquella castaña.

-Eriol vamos?- pregunto la pelirroja agachándose frente a mi en un meticulosamente casual movimiento que me permitió la visión completa de su pronunciado escote.

Ya que, me estaba poniendo los pechos en la cara, al menos serviría de distracción.

Le sonreí nuevamente y me levante del asiento al momento que la tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba juguetonamente al oído de ella.

-me acabas de abrir el apetito y se me ha antojado algo rojo- dije haciendo clara alusión al pedazo de lencería que tan hábilmente había logrado mostrarme.

Vi como le brillaron los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, no se por que la dejaba creer que me dominaba con sexo, supongo que me daba lastima, no quería romper su burbuja.

-pues…-dijo en tono seductor casi susurrante- creo que puedo ayudar con eso- y volvió a morderse los labios.

Juro que uno de estos días se va a hacer unas heridas muy feas.

Me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia las azoteas del colegio, en un rincón que irónicamente yo le había enseñado.

Por que ese rincón? Por que desde allí podía ver a Tomoyo almorzando.

Kaho me jalo hasta ponerme de espaldas contra una pared y me beso con desesperación.

Me quede quieto dejándome besar, aprendí que le gustaba dominar ciertas situaciones, y a mi no me molestara que lo creyera, al fin y al cabo hacia todo lo que yo quería que hiciera sin tener siquiera que pedírselo.

-eres incorregible Hiraguisawa- era curioso que lo dijera la chica estaba desatando mi correa y apretaba sus pechos contra mi.

-Tal ves requiero de una lección- dije casualmente mientras sentía como sus hábiles manos masajeaban mi polla.

Escuche su risa y se inclino delante mío, vaya que la chica se esmeraba por ponerme duro, pero eso no era necesario.

Desde donde estaba parado la podía ver almorzar.

Sentada en el césped conversando con la castaña y un chico de cabello plateado, se reía, estaba feliz, inocente, completamente ignorante que yo la miraba mientras la lengua de otra chica jugaba con mi polla.

Cerré los ojos un momento abandonándome a las sensaciones y a mi imaginación.

Oh si, la que estaba arrodillada delante de mí saboreándome ya no era una desinhibida pelirroja, si no mas bien cierta sublime pelinegra que miraba con sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Sentí mi polla hincharse respondiendo ante ese pensamiento y las sensaciones, podía ver aquellos labios rosas con los que fantaseaba alrededor de mi eje, se sienten mas suaves de lo que creí, es delicioso sentir como entro por completo en su boca y ella me toma por completo, vaya que la deseo, quiero hacerla mía.

Ahora.

Abro los ojos y paro a Kaho de golpe que me mira desconcertada mientras la volteo de una manera mas brusca de lo que me propongo, no quiero verla a los ojos, mi ilusión se rompería y quería disfrutarla un poco mas.

Empujo para mas tarde aquel pequeño remordimiento por estarla usando, no era momento para el.

Con Kaho dándome la espalda apreté uno de sus pechos desde atrás mientras no separaba la vista de Tomoyo, la oí gemir, pero ya no era la voz de Kaho.

Era la voz de Tomoyo.

Me estremecí de placer de solo pensarlo, estaba haciendo gemir a Tomoyo, metí la otra mano bajo su falda dentro de su ropa interior por delante y ataque su clítoris sin clemencia, otro delicioso gemido salió de sus labios mientras manipulaba su brote hinchado, sentirla estremecerse contra mi cuerpo era demasiado delicioso, la deseaba ahora.

-vas a ser mía- le susurre al oído al momento que veía su negra cabellera contra mi pecho, no dude en bajarle las bragas y empujar un poco su espalda haciendo que levante su trasero para mi.

Dirigiendo mi polla por su húmedo coño la penetre de una sola estocada mientras sostenía sus caderas con fuerza suficiente como para dejar mis dedos marcados en su lechosa piel.

La peligra jadeo mientras comenzaba a moverme dentro y fuera de ella con mas fuerza y rapidez, la había deseado tanto, deseaba darle duro hacerla pagar por todo el tiempo de tortura e incremente el ritmo y rudeza de mis embestidas al punto que podía oír como mi pelvis chocaba con su trasero. Empuje su espalda hacia adelante poniéndola en un ángulo de 90 grados y tome sus muñecas para jalarla hacia mi, quería penetrarla mas profundo y mas fuerte, se la metería toda muy duro quería que me sintiera, que le doliera, la estaba follando con rabia hasta que sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y sentí como su coño se apretó alrededor mío un puño y soltó un gemido ahogado, satisfecho de oírla llegar al clímax sentí como mi propio cuerpo se tensaba antes de encontrar mi propia liberación y derrame mi semilla caliente dentro de ella.

Cerré los ojos un momento terminando de disfrutas las ultimas sacudidas de mi orgasmo mientras me preparaba para enfrentar la realidad.

Abrí los ojos, Tomoyo seguía sentada en el césped terminando su almuerzo y yo tenia a una pelirroja respirando entrecortadamente apoyada hacia adelante en sus rodillas y con el trasero aun apoyado en mi pelvis.

Culpable

Le di la bienvenida a aquel sentimiento incomodo que había aplazado, si bien no había seducido a Kaho ni nada por el estilo ella, ingenuamente, creía que era el motivo de mi excitación, mientras yo imaginaba a alguien mas creo que para cualquiera eso resultaría ofensivo.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y me planto un beso profundo a la vez que apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra mi.

-eso estuvo increíble- susurro contra mis labios mirándome a los ojos, podía ver sus pupilas aun dilatadas por la excitación.

Me sentí tan miserable que preferí no decir nada, preferí sonreírle y besarla nuevamente.

Tenia que detener esta locura.

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, es el primero que hago así que agradeceré sus consejos.

En este fic Eriol es un popular estudiante de los últimos grados del instituto con una nada inocente obsesión por Tomoyo, hará algo al respecto?

;)


	2. Cap 2 Pequeños Cambios

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 2 Pequeños Cambios

Algo me ha estado preocupando últimamente.

Creo que la expresión mas correcta seria alguien.

He notado que desde hace unos días cierta pelinegra motivo de mi atención se ve algo ausente, y no me refiero ausente a mi, eso es normal, me refiero a ausente a todo y todos.

El primer día que lo note llego algo tarde a clases y entro con la cabeza gacha bajo la mirada severa del profesor, en primera instancia pensé que estaba avergonzada de llegar tarde, es decir, a cualquiera pueden pegárseles las sabanas, aunque esta era la primera vez que le pasaba a ella.

La observe sentarse, no levanto la vista ni una vez, su uniforme seguía pulcramente arreglado, pero algo había cambiado en su indumentaria.

Su cabello.

Era un cambio casi imperceptible, pero normalmente llevaba el cabello sujeto en una vincha o trenzado o sujeto con un gancho o atado pulcramente en una cola ya sea alta o baja, sin embargo esta vez nada sujetaba su cabello, lo había dejado caer libremente, si bien se veía limpio y cepillado estaba… diferente.

Lo se, lo se, la observo demasiado.

No podía decir que se le viera mal, es mas me imaginaba que verla un poco mas despeinada le daría cierto aire desenfrenado y salvaje, sobre todo si estaba sobre una cama y debajo de mi, pero dejando de lado mis recurrentes fantasías con ella, algo me preocupaba.

Llámenme absurdo, tal ves se levanto esta mañana pensando "voy a llevar el cabello suelto" y ya, tal vez no había ningún otro misterio, pero algo en su aire había cambiado, cierta imagen de… como describirlo? Improvisación? Descuido? De pronto pensé que había salido demasiado apurada de su casa y no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse el cabello.

Por que de pronto estoy tan obsesionado por como llevaba el cabello esa mañana? Es un detalle casi insignificante que de seguro nadie mas notaria pero algo me decía, una maldita corazonada, me decía que algo no iba bien.

Y vaya que me devanaba el cerebro pensando que era.

Cuando el profesor nos dio la espalda para mirar a la pizarra note como la castaña estiro su brazo y toco con suavidad la blanca mano de Tomoyo, solo veía el perfil de la castaña, pero vi un gesto interrogante y preocupado.

Tomoyo se revolvió un poco en su asiento antes de voltear a mirarla.

Algo definitivamente no… estaba… bien.

Su normalmente blanca piel ese día no solo carecía de aquel saludable rubor natural que habitualmente cubría sus mejillas, si no además unas notorias ojeras grises habían decidido tomar posesión de sus ojos robándole aquel magnifico brillo que tanto me deleitaba en ver.

Otro chico, tal ves hubiera llegado a la conclusión que estaba enferma, otro chico que tal vez no estuviera tan obsesionado con una sola persona y se hubiera empeñado en observarla todos los días todo el día durante los últimos años con la finalidad de no perderse ningún detalle y así poder recrearla en su mente todas las noches y ratos libres, de pronto caí en cuenta que mi vida se resumía en el tiempo que pasaba observándola versus el tiempo que la imaginaba cuando estaba lejos de mi vista.

Patético, algo pervertido también, si la pobre muchacha supiera tan solo la mitad de lo que imaginaba probablemente llamaría a la policía, o a un psiquiatra y además pediría una orden de restricción de varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Pero no, ella no sabia cuanto la había observado mucho menos cuanto tiempo la pasaba imaginando, y tampoco sabia que fácilmente podía diferenciar su estado actual con un simple resfrío.

Tomoyo miro por unos segundos a Sakura y forzó una sonrisa triste que me dejo seriamente preocupado, esa no era la sonrisa típica de mi Tomoyo, alegre, libre y despreocupada, no, algo mas oscuro y melancolico había en su lugar, le hizo un gesto de hablar luego y la castaña asintió para voltear hacia la pizarra, Tomoyo parpadeo una ves y volteo a mirarme.

Esta ves no era una mirada distraída como todos los días que de "casualidad" se topaba con mi mirada al voltear, no, volteo a clavarme la mirada y puede sonar ridículo es decir, yo, el chico mas popular de la escuela, con muchos amigos, con muchas conquistas, el mas sociable y admirado, me sentí particularmente nervioso bajo esa mirada.

Aquellas hermosas gemas violetas que antes brillaban cristalinas ahora se veían opacas y muertas, odie verla así.

Y peor aun, temí no volver a ver brillar esa mirada.

Baje la mirada en el instante que ella clavo sus ojos, por primera vez avergonzado de mi escrutinio, rogando que no se hubiera percatado de mi nerviosismo, note de reojo que se quedo mirándome unos segundos mas, tal vez esperando que volviera a enfrentar su mirada, pero no tenia las agallas para hacerlo, me sentía como un niño atrapado haciendo una travesura y no quería ser censurado por aquella mirada.

Tomoyo volvió su rostro hacia la pizarra y con la espalda rígida, no volteo otra vez en toda la clase.

En verdad no sabia si agradecerlo o maldecirlo, aquella chica ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, en su mayoría nada castos, pero nunca había llegado al punto de sentirme preocupado por ella, en realidad nunca había tenido motivos para ello.

Me deleitaba mirándola e imaginándola en distintas situaciones la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo todas aquellas situaciones eran bastante eróticas y tal ves algo retorcidas, resultaba ser un entretenimiento muy habitual para mi, como una especie de historieta subida de tono a la que solo yo tenia acceso.

Un entretenimiento nada mas me dije a mi mismo muchas veces, es algo puramente carnal y superficial, acaso algunos no miran porno para entretenerse? Pues yo hago lo mismo solo que en mi mente.

Absolutamente ingenuo, la preocupación que sentí ese día por ella no tenia nada de carnal ni tenia mucho que ver con mi entretenimiento personal, no estaba muy seguro de donde había salido pero para mi salud mental tampoco quería saberlo.

Esta vez en el receso no tuve ganas de ir a la azotea, me excuse diciendo que ese día para variar tenia hambre, así que me dirigí con mi ineludible grupo de compañeros mas allegados al patio de la escuela.

Si lo pensaba nunca había solicitado aquella escolta personal, tampoco recordaba en que momento la había adquirido pero ahora que la tenia era muy difícil deshacerme de ellos.

Kaho, habitualmente colgada de mi brazo, platicaba con Emiko, una despampanante rubia tan plástica como ella misma, mientras "casualmente" presionaba uno de sus abundantes pechos contra mi brazo.

Preferí ignorarlo al igual que su insulsa conversación, a mi otro lado estaba Kenzo hablándome del siguiente partido de football que tendríamos, el era el capitán y yo estaba en su equipo, no era que no me interesara lo que decía, sin embargo en ese momento mi mente y mirada estaba en cierta pelinegra que caminaba un poco mas adelante al lado de una castaña.

Shaoran, mi mejor amigo estaba caminando detrás mío, en silencio como siempre, no puedo decir que le agradara pertenecer a "un grupo", sin embargo no se quejaba, era mas bien indiferente a todo y todos, no forzaba sonrisas, no fingía atender a alguien si no le interesaban, a veces envidiaba su honesta transparencia.

Su prima, Meiling, tan observadora como el, permanecía a su lado prestándole mas atención a su celular que al grupo, si bien era una chica muy hermosa parecía no encajar mucho con las chicas que tenia a mi lado en ese momento, me agradaba platicar con ella, tenia un temperamento muy fuerte y decidido la seguridad le brotaba por los poros y vaya que se daba su lugar, estoy seguro que ningún chico jamás se atrevería a tomarla como un juego, al menos no si quería conservar su hombría.

Nos sentamos los 6 en una de las bancas que tenia una vez mas el ángulo perfecto para poder admirar a mi antojo a la pelinegra sentada en el césped bajo el árbol.

Y me arrepentí inmediatamente de mirar hacia el árbol pues la escena hizo que se me contraiga el estomago.

Tomoyo, mi hermosa y dulce niña motivo de mis sueños mas impuros estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de la castaña.

Maldición

Agache la cabeza nuevamente, un inexplicable sentimiento de angustia me embargo, de pronto el hambre se me había ido por completo, mire mi almuerzo con asco.

Un ligero tope en el pie me hizo levantar la mirada de inmediato, me tope con un par de ojos ámbar que me escudriñaron inquisitivamente, el castaño se limito a levantar una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Si algo podía agradecer del castaño era su discreción, en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo siempre sabia que podía contar con el y que pasara lo que pasara se quedaría entre nosotros.

Era evidente que el había sido el único que había notado mi cambio de actitud y, como buen amigo decidió dejarlo así entre los dos.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza para que lo dejara así y el asintió centrando inmediatamente su atención en su almuerzo.

Agradecí mentalmente tener un amigo así y volví a desviar mi atención a la pelinegra que ahora hablaba entre sollozos con la castaña y a juzgar por la expresión de la castaña no era nada bueno.

Pero no se me escapo un detalle, la castaña ya sabia que había pasado.

Pasaron un par de días mas, Tomoyo no volvió a llegar tarde pero la notaba cada vez mas cansada y pálida incluso sus ojeras estaban algo mas pronunciadas, las mejillas comenzaban a hundírsele y es que tal vez era mi imaginación pero en 4 días juraría que había perdido algunos kilos.

De pronto ya no era divertido pensar en ella ni imaginármela pues todas las escenas eróticas en las que antes me recreaba mentalmente habían sido reemplazadas por abrumante y densa preocupación y por si no fuera suficiente mi imaginación termino por hacerme la ultima broma logrando que cree los escenarios mentales mas macabros como respuesta a mi interrogante de que rayos pasaba con Tomoyo.

Estaba comenzando a odiar a mi propia imaginación que esta vez que jugaba en contra.

Pero nada se podía igualar a la incertidumbre que en este momento se había depositado en mis entrañas, era ya la segunda hora de clases y Tomoyo no aparecía.

Maldije una y otra vez a mi sádica imaginación que se regodeaba en mi sufrimiento al otorgarme los peores escenario posibles que causaran que la pelinegra no llegara a clases.

Me vi invadido de una inexplicable e incomoda ansiedad, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj de pared, la puerta y su asiento de manera simultanea, incluso esperando lo peor temía la llamada de algún coordinador indicándole a nuestro profesor que algo malo le había pasado a nuestra compañera.

Maldita sea deja de pensar en eso.

Sentí transcurrir de manera casi agónica los minutos hasta el receso, mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora y mis nervios estaban de punta, note que la castaña tampoco la estaba pasando mucho mejor.

Ella lo sabia y yo tenia que quitarme esa ansiedad antes de perder la cordura.

La campana del receso sonó sobresaltándome, era irónico, para lo pendiente que estaba de la hora no me había dado cuenta del fin del curso.

-todo esta bien?- pregunto la pelirroja a mi lado con un sincero gesto de preocupación que en realidad me asombro, no la sabia capaz de expresar algo sincero con sus tan estudiadas expresiones, me sentí inmediatamente culpable por aquel pensamiento, ella estaba sinceramente preocupada por mi.

-si, descuida- le sonreí ella acaricio mi mejilla evidentemente no creyendo que estaba bien.

-te noto tenso, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- juraría que lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono ligeramente sugestivo pero estaba tan aturdido que decidí ignorarlo.

Suspire.

-lo dudo- algo brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa juguetona surco su rostro.

-oh, yo creo que si- me desconcertó por un momento tanto su tono como su sonrisa, evidentemente no estaba en mis cabales.

Me tomo de la mano y de un tirón me arrastro por la escuela esta vez hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio, un pequeño y descuidado deposito en el que guardaban todos los toldos para la nieve que durante los meses de verano yacían olvidados, abrió la puerta y me empujo hacia adentro cayendo de espaldas en algo suave, cerro la puerta tras ella.

Era una pequeña cabañita de madera hecha de material prefabricado, tenia pequeñas ventanitas altas por donde se filtraba escaza luz dándole escaza iluminación y sin embargo la suficiente para ver como Kaho se inclinaba hacia adelante sobre mi entrepierna.

-Kaho…- quise detenerla pero ella poso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labio callandome.

-shhh… tranquilo, déjame relajarte- dijo antes de depositar un suave y prolongado beso que logro calmarme ligeramente y hacer que deje de resistirme, sin separar sus labios de mi boca soltó mi cinturón y bajo mi cremallera, aquel sonido característico me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y rompí el beso.

Kaho me regalo una sonrisa depredadora mientras metía una mano dentro de mi ropa interior, y no pude reprimir un jadeo cuando alcanzo su objetivo, no separo su mirada de mis ojos mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi miembro.

Tire la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, había estado demasiado ansioso y tenso toda la semana como para permitirme un poco de placer, y sentir las suaves manos de Kaho acariciando mi polla de arriba a abajo era estar en el cielo, no sabia cuanto había extrañado el sexo hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo esta vez tenia miedo de pensar en Tomoyo y que se me volviera a instalar en el estomago aquella terrible preocupación.

Claro, yo tenia el temor, mi subconsciente simplemente no le hacia caso.

Mientras las hábiles manos de Kaho se concentraban en frotar de manera circular la punta de mi polla haciéndome estremecerme en cada toque, me aventure a echarle un pequeño vistazo y como lo temía, unos exóticos ojos violetas me miraban excitados.

Maldición

Lo razonable hubiera sido que pare ahí, no obstante había extrañado tanto esos ojos en el día no dude en tirarla hacia mi y darle un desesperado beso.

Sentí sus delicados labios sobre los míos y me deleite en saborearlos, con una mano tras su nuca la apreté mas contra mi profundizando el beso, pase mi lengua sobre sus labios haciéndome espacio entre ellos para explorarla con mi lengua, me fue inevitable gemir entre sus labios mientras sentía como mi polla comenzaba a hincharse entre sus dedos.

Me separe de ella lentamente mirando con satisfacción sus labios ligeramente hinchados y húmedos. Me sonrió con picardía y bajo sus cara hasta mi polla, sentir aquellos tiernos labios contra mi polla fue suficiente para robarme la cordura.

Comenzó centrándose en la hinchada cabeza de mi polla, repasando con su cálida lengua alrededor de todo su eje una y otra vez, la punta cada vez estaba mas grande, rojo y brillante ansioso por ser tomado con mar fuerza. Luego de unos minutos de saborearme en la punta comenzó a pasar la lengua a todo lo largo dándome un cálido y húmedo placer que se incrementaba con cada lamida, contenta con cubrir cada milímetro de mi polla con su saliva, metió toda mi hombría en su boca y me vi estremecerme de placer al sentir la punta de mi polla chocando con su garganta. Subió y bajo la cabeza con mi polla en su boca una y otra vez mientras sostenía su violeta mirada sobre mis azules ojos, se le veía particularmente sexy con el cabello negro cayendo a los lados de su rostro enmarcándolo.

Verla con mi polla en su boca mirándome de esa manera tan retadora me regalo un golpe de lujuriosa necesidad que no pude ni quise contener que termino de incinerar mi ultima gota de lucidez.

En un movimiento ligeramente agresivo me voltee boca abajo cuidando de mantener aquella cabeza ébano clavada a mi polla esta vez debajo de mi entrepierna y colocándome ligeramente mas abajo comencé a follarla por la boca con lujuria desenfrenada, poco me importo si mis embestidas eran demasiado duras para su boca, tampoco me detuve a pensar que estaba empujando mi polla demasiado profundo en su garganta y que la podía estar asfixiando, sentir como me tomaba completamente con su boca era todo lo que me importaba en aquel momento, el roce de sus amígalas y lengua contra la punta de mi polla era tan adictivo que me esmere en empujar cada vez mas al fondo cada vez que la metía, quería que se la trague toda, llegar a su garganta si era posible, incremente mi ritmo con mas rudeza en mis embestidas ignorando si protestaba o no el placer era demasiado para detenerme hasta que comencé a sentir mi polla pesada y demasiado apretada, mi cuerpo se puso tenso y clave mi polla lo mas profundo posible en su garganta mientras me corría dentro de ella, me quede quieto sintiéndome temblar por el orgasmo y cubrirme de una ligera capa de sudor mientras ella se estremecía ligeramente probablemente por falta de aire, me permití derramar la ultima gota de mi semilla antes de sacar mi polla de su garganta y echarme hacia un lado de ella extremadamente relajado.

Kaho tenia razón, necesitaba relajarse.

La escucho toser y jadear con desesperación, su rostro estaba ligeramente morado y algunas lagrimas habían hecho que se le corra el maquillaje, me miro con algo de reproche mientras lograba reestablecer su respiración y le devolví una sonrisa inocente sintiéndome ligeramente culpable, luego le compraría algo bonito para compensarla, siempre funcionaba, Kaho era una chica simple.

Si, se lo compraría luego de averiguar que diantres había pasado con la pelinegra, aquellos segundos recostado sobre los toldos luego de la mamada le habían servido para reflexionar y tomar una decisión, no podía seguir con aquella incertidumbre, necesitaba saber que le había pasado.

Y casualmente cierto castaño lo podía ayudar en ello.

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos! Este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic Obsesiones compradas, fue un poco mas largo y tiene mucho dialogo interno y pensamientos personales, recién vamos a ver a nuestro protagonista interactuar un poco mas con el resto de las personas a partir del próximo capitulo. Quiero disculparme por las posibles faltas ortográficas y agradecer a los que lo estén leyendo y sus reviews, bueno en realidad solo tengo uno (eternamente agradecida Sakurita-Rock, me emocione hasta el tuétano cuando leí tu review) y es que antes de publicar algo no me había percatado de lo importante que son los review para el escritor y de cuanto uno los ansia, así que por favor no duden en escribirme sus opiniones y sugerencias, me despido, besos!

A.D.


	3. Cap 3 Medias Verdades

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Este capitulo no tiene ninguna escena explicita como los anteriores, así que traten de no decepcionarse demasiado por favor. Por otro lado agradezco su tiempo y reviews.

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 2 Medias Verdades

Luego de prometer compensarla con algo lindo, Kaho y yo salimos de la pequeña cabaña, ella se dirigió hacia los baños con la excusa de arreglarse y vaya que lo necesitaba, yo por mi parte necesitaba hallar al castaño a como de lugar.

Me moví rápido alrededor del instituto ignorando a quien se me cruzara, tenia un objetivo fijo en mente.

Irónico, en dos años que la veía observando jamás me había atrevido a buscar un acercamiento o algo parecido, tampoco había querido averiguar algo mas de su vida, lo tornaría demasiado personal.

Uno se comía la parrilla sin conocer a la vaca no?

En fin nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de saber algo mas acerca de ella además de saber que tenia hermosa piel blanca y ojos ridículamente llamativos, estaba seguro que ese era el tipo de chicas por las que se escribían grandes tragedias románticas como Lady Butterfly*.

Pero esta vez era distinto, era de vital importancia saber que le había sucedido a Tomoyo, el cambio de su semblante había decaído notoriamente en el lapso de una semana y esto me habría traído una cuota de estrés no solicitada que simplemente había terminado con todo mi buen juicio.

No había notado hasta ese momento lo fundamental que resultaba en mi vida aquella pelinegra, ya sea como mero entretenimiento, su ausencia era insoportable y peor aun su melancólica presencia me abrumaba, ya no solo se trataba de sacar de mi mente aquellos fatídicos escenarios en los que me había sumergido al no saber que le sucedía, fuera lo que fuere tenia que sacarla de ese problema.

Como? No te apresures, me dije a mi mismo, primero lo primero.

Vislumbre a Shaoran sentado solo en la pileta del patio con un libro en chino, si bien ya tenia años en el país nipón aun le resultaba mas cómodo leer en su lengua natal.

-hey Xio-Lang!- grite para llamar su atención anunciando mi presencia a unos pasos de distancia, si había algo que el ambarino odiaba era que lo sorprendiera.

Levanto apenas la mirada de su libro y frunció ligeramente el ceño, un gesto tan normal en el que no me di por aludido.

-todo bien?- pregunto el castaño con sospecha.

-claro, por que la pregunta?- conteste con nerviosa inocencia, por que me sentía pillado?

-solo me llamas por mi nombre chino cuando quieres algo- su tono de obviedad me desconcertó un poco, lo había llamado por su nombre chino?

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos

-de verdad lo hago?-

-si, Eriol lo haces- dijo el castaño en un tono de reproche mezclado con obviedad, suspiro- así que dispara de una vez, que quieres- si algo apreciaba y a la misma vez me aturdía era lo directo que podía ser mi amigo.

-vaya que no te vas con rodeos- lo vi encogiendo sus hombros.

-mientras mas rápido termines, mas rápido puedo volver a la lectura-

Esta vez yo suspire, no se si por percibir su urgencia por deshacerse de mi presencia o por darme valor para preguntar lo que tenia que preguntar, descubrí que no era un tema fácil para mi.

Esto es ridículo, por que me sentía tan nervioso en abordar el tema?

-y bien?- me miraba el castaño con impaciencia.

-bien…- tome otra respiración corta no podía mostrarme tan ansioso o si?- tu… tu ayudas con matemáticas a Kinomoto verdad?- oh, Shaoran podía fruncir mas el ceño, increíble y no solo eso su mirada asesina me confirmaba que no le gustaba la pregunta.

-si…- arrastro la respuesta con un amenazante tono de advertencia, tenia que ir con cuidado.

-correcto, y ella es amiga de Daidouji cierto?- corrección, esa era una mirada asesina.

-si, a donde quieres llegar Hiraguisawa?-pregunto enfrentándome, me llamaba por mi apellido cuando quería reprocharme algo.

Ok, ahora o nunca.

-Daidouji falto a clases hoy.- dije con suavidad, tal vez mas de la que hubiera querido, involuntariamente estaba mostrando cuanto me afectaba decirlo en9 voz alta, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y no me gustaba lo que implicaba.

Shaoran relajo los crispados hombros y cerro su libro para prestarme absoluta atención.

-me di cuenta de ello, por que te preocupa?- el castaño ya había relajado su rostro sin embargo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos con la ultima pregunta, odiaba que hiciera eso.

Y odie mas la pregunta.

-preocupado? No estoy preocupado- conteste eso con un ímpetu innecesario y se me cruzo una maldición por la punta de la lengua, me estaba delatando.

-lo estas, que estas buscando Eriol?- parecía una pregunta simple pero el trasfondo seguía haciendo eco en mi mente.

Que diantres estaba buscando?

Empuje la filosofía de aquella intrincada respuesta para que pueda atormentarme mas tarde y volví a concentrarme en mi objetivo.

-quiero saber que le ha pasado- me escuche mas serio de lo normal y me sentí mas ansioso por la respuesta de lo que esperaba.

-desde cuando te preocupa Daidouji?- había algo de alerta en su voz que no sabia muy bien como definir, sonaba como si le ofendiera que preguntara por ella, aquel gesto protector me fastidio demasiado.

-te dije que no me preocupa, es mera curiosidad- me hubiera gustado sonar mas seguro pero creo mis cuerdas vocales habían decidido ignorarme así que encogí mis hombros en un patético intento de parecer despreocupado.

-ah, bueno si no es nada importante entonces…- comenzó a decir el castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

-oye no seas así- dije parándome delante de el deteniéndolo.

-entonces dime que es lo que quieres con Daidouji- el tono seseante y amenazador que empleaba realmente me hacia dudar, en que momento me había convertido en el adolecente tratando de salir con la hija de un intimidante castaño?

-por que tan sobreprotector con ella?- me sentía a la defensiva y la reacción del castaño no me ayudaba.

Suspiro.

-por que te conozco Eriol, Daidouji es una buena persona y no voy a permitir que la uses como a Kaho.- en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al castaño nunca me había hecho algún comentario que sugiriera que de alguna manera desaprobaba la "relación" que tenia con la pelirroja.

Estaba claro que no era muy afines, casi no se dirigían la palabra y las pocas veces que lo hacían eran meros formalismos caracterizados por monosílabos, me parece que en alguna ocasión Kaho me comento que le parecía demasiado serio y nunca sabia que decirle, bueno a decir verdad no es que tuviera mucho que decir, pero estaba segurísimo que Shaoran me había dicho que no paraba con huecas cuando le solicite que la acompañara unos momentos mientras terminaba en la clase de música y aun así nunca se vio perturbado por nuestra "relación" si es que se podía llamar así.

Tal vez el termino "relaciones" debería ser mejor empleado.

Sin embargo el hecho es que esta vez no la criticaba a ella, había dicho "que la uses como a Kaho", estaba condenando directa y únicamente a mi. Eso me fastidio y alarmo al mismo tiempo.

Pensé que como hombre me entendería, si una chica se me ofrecía sin esperar a una relación monógama, bueno pues solo era eso no? Sexo sin ataduras o responsabilidades, ella lo quería así verdad? Verdad?

La verdad es que hacia cierto tiempo mantenía una vida sexual bastante activa con Kaho pero nunca hablamos de una relación, es decir le compro algunas cosas, vamos juntos a un par de pubs pero nunca le pregunte si quería ser mi novia.

Llámenme anticuado pero nunca se lo pedí y a ella no parecía importarle aquel detalle y es justamente por eso me molestaba tanto lo que el castaño insinuaba aunque muy en el fondo supiera que mi postura libre de las responsabilidades de una relación era bastante cómoda y que el que ella nunca me exigiera una relación eran tan solo justificaciones.

Por supuesto que la usaba maldición!

-no es para eso para lo que quiero saber que le ha pasado-

-entonces?-

-desde cuando me interrogas por algo? Que eres policía o algo así?- comencé a perder los papeles, la actitud tan cerrada del castaño me estaba irritando y mucho.

-te lo voy a poner así de sencillo, Daidouji me cae bien, es mas, podría hasta considerarla una amiga, significa que no te voy a decir absolutamente nada de ella si es que el propósito es hacer algo que la lastime, humille o la haga pasar un mal rato y créeme cuando te digo que voy a hacer que te arrepientas si es que intentas hacer algo innoble con ella.-

Trague saliva, el tono peligroso sumado a la tacita amenaza implícita me perturbo ligeramente, no era extraño que Shaoran me amenazara de algo, normalmente lo hacia cuando le jugaba alguna broma sin embargo esta vez aquel brillo peligroso en su mirada me hizo retroceder sutilmente, realmente estaba dispuesto a partirme la cara si le hacia algo a Tomoyo.

Una oleada de celos me golpeo, por que rayos la estaba cuidando tanto, es decir, ¿su amiga? En que momento? A mi me había tomado medio año ganarme su confianza! La sola idea de que mi mejor amigo tuviera tal acercamiento con la chica el objeto de mis obsesiones me revolvió el estomago y tuve un enorme antojo de golpearlo.

Me quede mirándolo con ojos incrédulos y la mandíbula ligeramente descolgada, asimilar lo dicho me tomo unos segundos.

-Shaoran, amigo, jamás le haría daño a Daidouji me entiendes? Jamás, pero como es que ella es tu amiga? Ni siquiera le diriges la palabra!-

Shaoran me miro entrecerrando los ojos como si sopesara su respuesta, suspiro.

-júrame por tus ancestros que no le vas a hacer daño a Daidouji o a Kinomoto, y que lo que te voy a decir solo va a quedar entre los dos.-

Creo que el chino le tiene mas afecto a sus ancestros del que tengo yo.

-okay, esta bien lo juro- en este punto juraría lo que fuera la curiosidad me mataba.

El castaño suspiro nuevamente.

-como sabes ayudo a Kinomoto con matemáticas, me dan puntos extra por ayudar a algún alumno con eso compenso mis catastróficas notas en lengua- hizo una mueca al decir lo ultimo, mi amigo era excelente con los números sin embargo el cambio de idioma le resultaba una barrera bastante complicada para el, no era extraño que aprobara los cursos de lengua y literatura con suma dificultad.

-aja…- lo alenté a seguir con demasiada expectación.

-no siempre nos quedamos aquí en el instituto, muchas veces he ido a la casa de Kinomoto, sobretodo para los exámenes suelo quedarme hasta muy tarde en su casa- suspiro nuevamente con un gesto cansado y se llevo las palmas a los ojos, lucia ligeramente frustrado- Kinomoto es un desastre con los números- soltó en un alarido lastimero- se olvida de las formulas casi en el instante que las aprende, se marea con las equivalencias y logra que las ecuaciones mas sencillas se vean monstruosas, no se como lo logra pero tiene un talento innato para el desastre-

Escuchar a mi amigo hablar con tanta emoción de alguien me hizo sonreír, si bien lo que me decía era una severa critica con respecto a la castaña su mirada tenia un brillo especial que nunca antes le vi cuando se refería a una chica, me mordí la lengua para no interrumpirlo.

-sin embargo- prosiguió- tiene una determinación increíble, nunca se rinde, es muy terca cuando quiere conseguir algo, incluso cuando quiero rendirme con una formula ella sigue peleando hasta conseguirlo, es increíble pensar que tenga tanto espíritu-

-la admiras- no era una pregunta, el castaño asintió con seriedad y un pequeño rubor hizo aparición en su rostro.

-practica lo que mi madre siempre trato de enseñarme, sabes?, te aseguro que si la conociera la adoptaría- ambos reímos ante ese comentario, el castaño guardo silencio un momento tal vez asimilando lo que el mismo estaba diciendo y sintiendo.

Parte de su propia cultura es que no se hable mucho de los sentimientos, todo era deber y honor, sobretodo en su familia, una de las mas poderosas en china y siendo él el heredero legitimo de la cabeza del clan no podía permitirse distracciones.

Me sentí privilegiado de tener el honor de su confianza.

-amigo, se lo has contado a alguien mas?-

-no- contesto determinado- Kinomoto es muy dulce, no puedo permitir que la lastimen por mi cercanía, tal vez a ti no te moleste pero se lo celosas que pueden serlas chicas y crueles además, Kinomoto nunca se ha visto enredada en problemas con acosadores y no quiero que le pase.-

Entendí su preocupación, ya antes las chicas se habían encargado de destruir la reputación de alguna que trato de acercarse al castaño o a mi, resultaban ser muy despiadadas cuando querían pero nunca se ensuciaban las manos, nunca pudimos probar que ellas fueran.

-que tiene esto que ver con Daidouji?- pregunte trayendo a colación el motivo de mi presencia ahí.

-bueno, el padre de Kinomoto no para mucho en casa, es arqueólogo y lo mandan muy seguido a expediciones, entonces su hermano se queda a vigilarnos o como lo llama el: "asegurarse que ningún mocoso pervertido le ponga las manos encima a su hermana", ese sujeto es insufrible, se la pasa molestándola y la distrae de lo que le estoy explicando, al final terminamos los dos enfrascados en discusiones y ella tratando de separarnos en ves de seguir con la clase, es una verdadera molestia.- bufo el castaño.

Me eche a reír sin remordimientos pocas personas además de yo lograban sacarlo de sus cabales, me gane una mirada fría de parte del castaño.

-pero que tiene que ver este sujeto con Daidouji?-

-la única manera de que el sujeto no moleste es que venga Daidouji y lo entretenga en la cocina- aquel comentario acabo con todo mi buen humor, sentí nauseas al solo pensar la manera que Tomoyo podría entretener a ese sujeto.

Una seria de imágenes no esperadas cortesía de ese maldito pedazo de mi mente que se esmeraba en hacerme sufrir se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, la podía ver en los brazos de un sujeto dejándose besar y acariciar, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y susurros juguetones, sentí la bilis subir por mi estomago y un sabor amargo se presento en mi boca, quería matar a ese Kinomoto por tocarla, ni siquiera lo conocía y estaba dispuesto a usarlo como saco de boxeo.

-así que Daidouji va para entretenerlo no?- trate de sonar lo menos afectado posible pero reconozco que me costo demasiado decirlo.

Shaoran por su parte parecía completamente ausente a los pensamientos asesinos que rondaban por mi cabeza.

-pues si ha sido de gran utilidad, aparentemente es de las pocas personas que pueden apaciguar al mayor Kinomoto, además es una cocinera grandiosa, hace unos brownies de chocolate con crema blanca celestiales- cuando el castaño puso ojos de ensoñación mientas me describía el postre tuve serias ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa con uno de mis zapatos.

Por que él había podido degustar algo preparado por las manos de ella?!

-aja, o sea mientras ustedes estudia ella les cocina- trataba que suene lo mejor posible al menos para mi, imaginarla cocinando era mejor que imaginarla en brazos de alguien mas aunque la escena tan hogareña de verla cocinando al lado de otro hombre ya era suficientemente mala, sobretodo si ese hombre no era yo.

-si ella y Touya, es el nombre del hermano de Kinomoto-

Ok! Estaba tratando de fastidiarme?

-si, si, ya había entendido esa parte- dije apretándome el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, sentí la mirada del castaño sobre mi, evidentemente mi gesto esta vez no paso desapercibido.

-te molestas saberlo?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Suspire, por supuesto que si!

-después te explico, aun no me dices como es que te has hecho amigo de Daidouji- y en este punto ya no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

-oh cierto, bueno, cuando terminamos las lecciones ambos estamos agotados y hambrientos, como Daidouji es la mejor amiga de Kinomoto siempre trata de animarla preparándole un postre o algún plato que le gusta y se queda con nosotros a cenar, en gran parte para no hacer de la cena un baño sangre entre Touya y yo pero fuera de hacer de réferi, es realmente fantástica- odie y digo realmente odie el énfasis imprimido en la ultima frase del castaño.

-fantástica- repetí a la defensiva- explícate- demande.

El castaño se tomo la barbilla en un gesto de entendimiento.

-te gusta verdad?-

-eso…, eso no tiene nada que ver, explícame por que es tan "fantastica"- tuve que levantar los dedos dibujando comillas en el aire para desviar mis ganas de golpearlo.

El castaño emitió una pequeña risa y movió la cabeza negando.

-es una chica muy inteligente y culta, tiene los primeros puestos en el instituto y un sinfín de temas de conversación, es una compañía muy agradable, es demasiado para ti viejo-

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-vamos, se con que tipo de chicas sales, todas con operaciones a la nariz, ropa interior con copas de realce, faldas del tamaño de cinturones y demasiado brillo labial, chicas que su mayor logro en la semana es hacerse el delineado perfecto, Eriol, Tomoyo no es de esas chicas, tiene demasiado cerebro, sin ofender- el castaño alzo las palmas de las manos.

-comienzo a pesar que tienes el concepto que soy superficial- no se me escapo que la llamo por su nombre, un malestar general se instalo en mi estomago.

-no se como se pudo ocurrir algo así- contesto con sarcasmo.

Suspire otra vez.

-para tu información, no me gustan las chicas huecas, por que crees que Kaho no es mi novia?-

-entonces por que sigues con ella?-

-ok, en que momento comenzamos a discutir mi vida amorosa? No es de eso de lo que vine a hablar, quiero saber que le pasa a Tomoyo, hace días que esta distinta y el que haya faltado hoy ya es demasiado extraño.- creo que en este punto las velocidades de mi voz ya habían aumentado un par de grados.

Shaoran cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño una vez mas, me sorprende que no tenga ya una arruga en la frente.

-no estoy del todo seguro por que falto hoy, es decir aun no he hablado con Kinomoto, pero hace unos días su mama no ha estado muy bien de salud, no podría decir que tienen una situación económica precaria o mejor dicho hasta donde yo se no la tenían, ella es hija única y creo que no tiene papa, al menos nunca habla de el, su madre es CEO en una empresa de juguetes así que no esta sumida en la pobreza pero si su mama no esta trabajando por su salud puede que estén en problemas-

Me lleve una mano a la frente y la pase por el cabello, creo que no me había planteado un escenario así, pues claro la muchacha tenia familia y no tenia la posición económica de Shaoran o la mía que ninguno de nuestros padres tenia que literalmente trabajar para ganarse el sustento, ambos venimos de familias muy bien posicionadas con muchas inversiones y empresas además de una cuantiosa herencia acumulada tanto en arcas como en propiedades, si mi padre decidiera dejar de trabajar podría vivir mas que holgadamente sin tener que sacrificar su ostentoso estilo de vida.

Pero las realidades variaban de persona a persona y Tomoyo no tenia nuestra realidad de vida.

-y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?-

-te refieres a ti o a mi por ella?, bueno ella es bastante discreta a mi no me ha contado nada de lo que esta pasando, si lo se es por Kinomoto, y si no me contado nada me parece demasiado entrometido tratar de ayudarla, sabes de sobra que no se me haría para nada difícil-

Lo pensé un momento, puede que tuviera razón de alguna manera actuar pondría en evidencia que Kinomoto había hablado, tal vez de un tema demasiado personal, me sentí entre la espada y la pared y a juzgar por el semblante grave del castaño, se sentía en el mismo aprieto.

Que demonios hacer?

-sabes donde vive?-

El castaño negó con cabeza.

-no querrás visitarla o si?-

-por que no? Ha faltado, seria de lo mas normal que la visite-

-normal? Cuando has visitado tu a alguien por el simple hecho de faltar!? Ni siquiera a mi cuando me rompí el pie!-

-celoso que quiera visitar a alguien mas Li?-

-idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero-

Me reí con sinceridad ante su reacción.

-claro que lo se, y de hecho esa acusación es injusta fui yo quien te llevo a la clínica para que te enyesen, el que tu prima estuviera custodiándote como un dragón no es mi culpa-

-me partí el pie por uno de tus ridículos retos, creo que es normal que te quisiera lejos de mi, pero el punto ahora es que se vería demasiado extraño que la visitemos por haber faltado solo un día-

Visitemos? Me suena a manada, quien lo invito?

-de cualquier forma no conoces su dirección- por suerte, odiaría que la visite antes que yo, por que de pronto me sentía en competencia con el?

Una pregunta se formo en la punta de mi lengua.

-Shaoran, tu…, sientes algo por Daidouji?- mi pregunta carecía de humor, fui serio y cuidadoso, quería que note que no era una acusación, no como la que el me hizo hace un rato.

Parpadeo un par de veces sopesando su respuesta.

-si la pregunta es si tengo algún sentimiento romántico por ella la respuesta es no, al menos no aun, me cae bien y me parece alguien noble, si esta en mis manos protegerla o ayudarla lo hare, pero no la deseo-

-aun- remarque con cierto fastidio.

Se encogió de hombros.

-es el tipo de chica de la que fácilmente cualquiera pudiera enamorarse, es hermosa, amable e inteligente, que no te sorprenda si es que ya tiene novio-

-tiene novio!?- eso sonó mas como un grito.

-no he dicho que lo tenga pero no me sorprendería-

No si yo puedo evitarlo.

-y no sabes si es que tiene algún trabajo temporal o algo así?-

Shaoran se revolvió algo incomodo.

-no lo se, pero podría averiguarlo-dijo eso ultimo algo incomodo, como si no quisiera comprometerse a ello.

-pero antes- prosiguió con tono grave- prométeme que no harás nada que la lastime o incomode-

-creí que ya te había jurado eso-

-no esta de mas confirmarlo-

-te lo prometo amigo, no hare nada que la lastime o la incomode, es tu amiga y la respeto como tal-

Espero.

Me miro dubitativo antes de agachar la cabeza y suspirar por enésima vez.

-de acuerdo amigo, voy a ver que puedo averiguar, espera al fin de las clases en la cafetería- y luego de ponerme una mano en el hombro se retiro.

Espere a que su figura desapareciera de mi vista al entrar a uno de los edificios y di un gran suspiro, algo dentro de mi tenia la esperanza que sacarle esa información al castaño seria mas sencillo.

Craso error.

Bueno al fin había logrado lo que quería saber mas sobre la pelinegra, no se si el conocer su complicada situación me tranquilizaba o al contrario me había preocupado mas.

En realidad de alguna manera había estado preocupado por ella toda la semana, y ahora que ya lo sabia, que diantres haría?

Tendría el resto de las horas académicas para decidirlo, de cualquier modo ya había faltado a una clase a la que en mi actual estado mental igual no hubiera prestado atención, así que de una forma u otra esto seria mas productivo.

Camine un poco hasta la sombra del árbol mas cercano y desparrame en el banco a pensar cual seria mi siguiente movimiento.


	4. Cap 4 Revelando los Hechos

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: primero que nada agradecer sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia, en parte es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Este capitulo es un poco mas extenso pero revela un poco mas de la vida de los protagonistas, espero no haberme pasado en dramatismo.

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 4 Revelando los Hechos

Era la quinta o sexta vez que caminaba frente a las maquinas expendedoras de bebidas, estoy seguro que si sigo así podría cavar una zanja de tanto que camino.

Y no es que el castaño estuviera retrasado, apenas y habían pasado 10 minutos del final de clases, es solo que mi ansiedad por lo que tenia que decirme hacía que tenga que estar en movimiento si es que no quería quedarme calvo por todas las veces que pasaba mis manos por el cabello.

Pero que hacia que me sienta tan ansioso? Es decir, lo único que el castaño haría es decirme en donde trabajaba, si es que lo hacia, por que eso podría generarme aquella cuota de estrés?

Lo mas fastidioso de todo esto es que sabia la respuesta, no es que lo que pudiera decirme el castaño me pusiera nervioso, era lo que haría en consecuencia con esa información, sentí un nudo en el estomago.

Debo ser algo masoquista, por que me había resuelto a hacer algo que me ponía tan ansioso? Por que no hacerlo simplemente terminaría con los poco gramos de cordura que me quedaban.

Desfile frente a las maquinas expendedoras un par de veces mas hasta que vi al castaño cruzar la puerta, no pude contener mis pies que corrieron a darle el encuentro, creo que en ese punto ya no tenia muchas fuerzas para disimular lo ansioso que estaba.

-y bien? Que te dijo? Que averiguaste?- al diablo con las apariencias! La espera me esta volviendo loco!

-ok, ok calma viejo, rayos! En serio no estas interesado en Daidouji?- levanto las palmas frente a mi, supongo que presintió que estaba a punto de tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo.

-ese no es tu asunto, ahora habla- y si estaba a punto de zarandearlo si no hablaba pronto, el tono de demanda en mi voz suplicaba que terminen de una buena vez con mi miseria.

-esta bien…! Kinomoto aun no sabe por que ha faltado hoy Daidouji pero ella cree que tiene algo que ver con la salud de su madre, lo que si confirme es que esta trabajando en una cafetería, se llama "La Mansión de Chocolate", creo que es un Maid Café-

Luego de escuchar esa declaración mi mente se quedo en blanco unos segundos y creo que mi rostro perdió expresión alguna además de color, eso fue tan solo un anticipo a lo que mi prolífica y tortuosa imaginación tenia preparado para mi.

-un Maid Café?!- me escuche a mi mismo decir, o lo grite?

La verdad no lo sabia, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, esto no me podía estar pasando maldición!

Demasiadas imágenes completamente nuevas en mi mente comenzaban a hacer aparición, es irónico, de todas las alucinaciones que he tenido con Tomoyo como protagonista nunca se me hubiera ocurrido imaginarla con un traje de sirviente francesa.

Oh y ahora me preguntaba por que rayos jamás lo había hecho, las escenas que se arremolinaban en mi mente eran demasiado deliciosas como para disfrutarlas en publico.

Imagine su suave y blanca piel a la que normalmente tenia escaso acceso visual, sumergida en un diminuto traje blanco con negro de sirvienta francesa, me mordí los labios de solo pensarlo, podía ver sus sugerentes medias caladas cubriendo aquellas largas piernas que tan solo tenia una diminuta falda de vuelos que apenas y le cubrían los muslos, atado a su diminuta cintura un delantal y aquel provocador escote con vuelos que apenas y cubría aquellos delicados pechos.

Solo el imaginarla así fue suficiente para sentir como toda ahora mi disipada tensión se agrupaba nuevamente en mi entrepierna y para ser sincero luego de aquella incomoda semana, esta era una sensación que extrañaba, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto añoraba que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Eriol, te encuentras bien? Llevas un minuto sujetándote la cabeza.- había olvidado la presencia de cierto castaño.

-estoy bien, si- creo que me lo dije mas a mi mismo, al parecer el castaño no había notado aun lo incomodos que me estaban empezando a resultar los pantalones.

-desacuerdo…- sonaba algo dubitativo como si se cuestionara si debía creerme o no- en todo caso Kinomoto no estaba segura de cual es su turno, así que seria cuestión que entres como un cliente tal vez tengas suerte y la veas- tengo que reconocer que mi amigo lo dijo con la mejor intención, sin embargo sus palabras me hicieron caer en cuenta de algo.

Un cliente, es decir, de entre otros.

Maldita sea.

Mientras durante clases yo podía deleitarme en observar e imaginar a mi sublime pelinegra habían decenas de malditos pervertidos mas, que como yo, podían estarla comiendo con los ojos mientras ella trabajaba.

Ese pensamiento me dio asco y me indigno a la misma vez, Tomoyo era MIA! Y no permitiría que ningún otro fantasee con ella. Hice una pausa ante aquel irremediable sentimiento de posesividad, resultaba algo atemorizante estar reclamando con tanta fuerza a alguien que no me pertenecía.

Así que descarte ese pensamiento, al diablo! Si no lo era aun seria mía a como de lugar.

-gracias por la información amigo, hablaremos luego- dije rápidamente y me di media vuelta con resolución para salir de ahí.

-espera a donde vas?- escuche al castaño preguntar a mis espaldas mientras me alejaba de el.

-descuida todo va a estar bien, hablamos luego de tus clases con Kinomoto- dije alzando una mano aun de espaldas haciendo un gesto de despedida sin intenciones de parar, aun luego de salir del edificio escuchaba la voz del castaño pero decidí no prestarle atención al igual como el decidió no seguirme.

Conduje primero hacia mi casa para acicalarme y cambiarme, si me aparecería en aquella cafetería al menos estaría presentable.

Ya duchado y a medio vestir alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-adelante-dije con los jeans oscuros puestos mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Una figura esbelta y estilizada hizo aparición al abrirse la puerta de mi cuarto, ataviada en un escotado y muy colorido kimono lleno de dibujos de mariposas, me dedico una sonrisa lánguida.

-querido, no pasas a saludar a tu madre?- me extendió los brazos envueltos en largas mangas de seda que la hacían ver a ella misma como a una mariposa.

Suspire, una de las mayores excentricidades del patriarca Hiraguisawa fue la adquisición de su bohemia esposa, una artista renombrada que rompía con todos los estándares de conducta, admirada y criticada por los medios esa mujer resultaba ser la indomable compañera de mi padre con la que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que engendrar un hijo, yo.

Como si no le bastara coleccionar piezas de arte o mascotas exóticas, tenia buscarme una madre mas extraña aun.

-lo siento madre, pensé que estabas ocupada- dije aun con la toalla sobre la cabeza esperando que note lo ocupado que estaba.

En realidad entre con mucho sigilo en casa esperando que no notara mi presencia, no hubo suerte.

-oh, pero que falta de confianza querido, como si no tuviera tiempo para mi hijo favorito- dijo cruzando la habitación de zancadas tan fluidas que parecía flotar y me estrecho con fuerza contra sus pechos, un ligero olor a sake me llego desde su aliento.

No se por que le encantaba hacerlo, tenia cierta extraña fascinación con tratar de asfixiarme contra ellos, bueno no estoy muy seguro de todo lo que mi madre encontraba extrañamente fascinante, si había algo que tal vez nunca comprendería era su bizarro sentido del humor.

Jamás voy a reconocer que comparto parte de el.

-soy tu único hijo madre- dije aun entre sus brazos y pechos.

-ah ah ah, una artista es madre de todo lo que crea- dijo a manera filosófica mientras me soltaba.

-eso quiere decir que también me venderías como a tus obras de arte?-

-oh por supuesto que no querido- contesto escandalizada- eres irrepetible, claro si tuvieras un gemelo idéntico…- se hecho a reír la muy graciosa.

Señoras y señores he ahí a mi madre!

-gracias mama- conteste con sarcasmo mientras me abotonaba la camisa.

-ay por favor querido es tan solo una broma- mentira,9 estoy seguro que me subastaría si pudiera, es mas, creo que alguna vez lo hizo.

-aja, madre estas aquí por algo en particular?- había terminado con mi camisa y me echaba un vistazo en el espejo, mi húmedo cabello aun se veía algo revuelto por la toalla y como no suelo molestarme en peinarlo tan solo repase mis dedos por el un par de veces, trataba de no prestarle demasiada atención a mi madre a fin de que note que estaba por irme.

-oh, si cariño de hecho si, quería saber como estas- dijo echándose sobre mi cama y cruzando sus piernas de manera sugestiva dejándolas al descubierto en la unión del kimono.

-excelente madre, muy bien y también apurado, podemos hablar de regreso?- dije tomando mis llaves y billetera, otra señal ineludible de que me estaba yendo.

-en serio estas bien?- la seriedad impresa tanto en su voz como en su mirada ahora penetrante me hizo sobresaltarme un poco.

-si madre como siempre, por que lo preguntas?-

Me miro muy seria por unos segundos, sentí su lánguida pero penetrante mirada escudriñándome, me puso ligeramente nervioso.

-no has estado actuando de manera normal esta semana-

No pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo al escucharla, era una declaración pura sin espacio a dudas, realmente se había dado cuenta de mi malestar? Agache la cabeza, no me agradaba sentirla preocupada por mi.

-descuida madre, estoy bien o al menos no estaré, lo prometo-

Ella ladea la cabeza apoyándola en un hombro.

-esta bien, te creo, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea cierto? Es decir nunca vas a encontrar a una persona con la mente mas abierta que yo- dijo guiñándome un ojo y regalándome una sonrisa ladina.

Odia reconocerlo pero de alguna terrible manera tenia razón.

-Y…, sabes que nunca te voy a juzgar- termino diciendo con la misma seriedad de hace un rato.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, prejuicios…, al ser el hijo de un magnate multimillonario y una exentica y bohemia artista había sido testigo desde muy pequeño de todos los prejuicios que rondaban a mi familia, amigos, familiares, socios, clientes, la prensa, absolutamente todos parecían tener algo que creer, decir y opinar acerca de mi familia.

Muchas opiniones se tejieron sobre aquella relación y por lo visto nadie tuvo la sensatez o la discreción de tragárselas, mis padres simplemente ignoraron todo lo que se dijo, claro es mas fácil cuando eres adulto, sin embargo no es fácil para un niño pequeño distinguir la verdad sobre su familia cuando escucha tantas barbaridades de parte de los medios sobre la misma.

Puede que a ninguno de mis padres les afectara todo lo dicho al menos hasta que notaron cuanto me afectaba a mi.

Creo que mi madre aun se siente algo culpable, aunque lo cubra con sarcasmo y bromas aun siento ese sordo dolor de culpa en su voz a pesar incluso de que yo ya haya superado ese episodio de mi vida hacia mucho.

Sin embargo aun dolía sentir la preocupación de mi madre, tal vez nunca lo supere.

-lo se madre, gracias- conteste casi en un susurro con la misma seriedad.

Ella me sonrió aunque esta vez de una manera mas tierna casi maternal.

-bien, ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer- me dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras se abrasaba a una de mis almohadas.

Levante una ceja.

-no piensas salir de mi habitación?-

Ella bostezo mientras apoyaba la cara en otra de mis almohadas.

-no, de hecho me ha dado mucho sueño, este trabajo de madre si que es agotador- una gran gota bajo por mi cabeza.

Suspire

-de acuerdo, solo procura que cuando yo llegue no los encuentre a papa ya a ti haciéndolo sobre mi cama por favor, no podrían pagar la terapia- dije con sarcasmo.

Ella se estiro gatunamente sobre mis azules edredones sin el mas mínimo atisbo de vergüenza.

-si mal no recuerdo tu mismo rechazaste las terapias que te ofrecimos la primera vez que nos encontraste en tu cama, es algo tarde para reclamarlas no crees?- la desfachatez con la que me hablaba no tenia limites.

Me golpee la frente con la palma, realmente había escenas que deseaba borrar de mi mente.

-adiós madre- y salí apresuradamente de la habitación tomando nota mental que tendría que cambiar mi ropa de cama de regreso.

Me subí al Mustang azul que papa había designado para mi, si bien tenia algunos años de vida había algo en la fluidez de su estructura que me resultaba hermoso y confortante, no lo cambiaria por ningún otro.

Maneje unos minutos guiado por mi gps hacia la cafetería mencionada, mientras veía caer la tarde tras el volante trataba de prepararme psicológicamente para lo que vería y aun mas dándome valor para lo que tendría que hacer.

Al doblar en una esquina frente al parque de fresnos vi aquel cartel marrón con dorado que declamaba "La Mansión de Chocolate" y me estacione en la acera del frente para poder estudiar el local, no era muy grande y efectivamente no parecía una mansión, yo vivía en una mansión estilo Ingles, sabia a lo que me refería.

Sin embargo había algo en su decoración que lo hacia ver cálido y acogedor, desde afuera se podían ver luces bajas y lámparas decoradas con vitrales de colores, el local no tenia muchas mesas en la primera planta pero si gran variedad de dulces en exhibición que hacían mucho mas tentadora la vista.

Me baje del auto y camine hasta pararme frente a las puertas del local donde la carta con toda la variedad de sus postres estaba sugerentemente abierta mientras sutilmente miraba al interior del local para poder identificarla.

Vi a algunos clientes mirando embobados a las atractivas chicas que les servían la mesa, todas eran chicas efectivamente muy hermosas y exóticas, no me sorprendía el por que pudieron haberla contratado, y el reconocerlo era bastante fastidioso para mi, seguí mirando hasta que por fin la ubiqué.

Mi garganta se seco y mi estomago se contrajo ante la escena, una vez mas mi mente se había quedado corta ante tal exquisita visión.

Ataviada en aquel diminuto vestido negro de sirvienta francesa podía verla de espalda esperando de pie en la barra, su cabello recogido en una media cola con adornos blancos caía como cascada en su completamente descubierta espalda y dejaba ver aquellos lechosos hombros que se veían tan suaves que me provocaron morderlos, su falda no solo era lo suficientemente corta como para dejar a la visión sus largas y torneadas piernas sino que además tenia suficiente can can para mantenerla alzada cual tutu de ballet mientras aquellas medias caladas que tanto había imaginado se terminaba en los blancos muslos de la pelinegra sujetas por ligas y decoradas con delicados lazos de satén.

Como si hubiera escuchado mi muda suplica su volteo hacia las mesas dejando que vea el coqueto detalle de la parte delantera. Sus pechos se veían mas generosos con aquel corsé atado con lazos que los apretaba justo por debajo y sus brazos se veían parcialmente cubiertos por guantes que le llegaban hasta los antebrazo.

Si bien tenia una charola bajo el brazo mientras anotaba algo mi imaginación se desvió hacia la idea de verla con un plumero, sacudiendo la parte inferior de algún mueble y regalándome la ventajosa visión de sus muslos con encaje.

Tomoyo volteó hacia una mesa y sonrió, por lo visto alguien la había llamado.

Tuve que entrar en ese momento, si que quería gozar de sus atenciones como cualquier otro comensal tenia que estar primero dentro del local y ser su cliente.

Al cruzar la puertas hice un rápido escaneo del local, los muebles y decoraciones eran de madera dándole un ambiente rustico y acogedor un constante embriagador aroma a café con chocolate y canela me inundo haciendo que salive ligeramente.

Vaya que sabían como abrir el apetito de la gente, aunque el mío ya estaba abierto y no precisamente por comida.

Escogí una mesa en uno de los rincones, fiel a mi fascinación por ver todo desde una esquina, o en todo caso de poder verla a ella.

Rápidamente un chica de cabello rubio con un ojo marrón y el otro celeste se me acerco con la carta y una amigable sonrisa, e increíblemente, pese a ver su armoniosa estructura enfundada en aquel diminuto atuendo no sentí la necesidad de echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo, reconozco que aquella falta de interés me preocupo un poco.9

-bienvenido amo, me llamo Rine y voy a tener el placer de atenderlo hoy- me quede mirando sus llamativos ojos un momento y le devolví la sonrisa con galantería.

-muchas gracias Rine, pero me gustaría que la señorita Daidouji sea la que me atienda esta vez, espero que esto no te moleste- vi como hizo una reverencia y me sonrió según el protocolo de atención.

-enseguida amo-

Comencé a hojear la carta de postres con detenimiento para idearme como sacaría el tema a colación, de por si en los maids café estaba prohibido hablar con las empleadas sobre sus turnos de trabajo o vidas personales, no quería meterla en problemas.

Vi cuando la chica llamada Rine se acerco a Tomoyo y me señalo.

Tomoyo inmediatamente se giro sonriendo hacia mi mesa hasta que me ubico y se quedo congelada, su normalmente blanco rostro palideció mucho mas, pude ser testigo de aquel instante en que perdió su compostura, que fue tan efímero que fácilmente podía pasar por imaginaciones mías.

Se recompuso con rapidez y mudó aquella cara de asombro por una encantadora sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa regalándome la visión completa de su delicioso cuerpo envuelto en aquel pequeño traje.

Como me estaba mirando tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no comérmela de manera tan descarada con la mirada, así que me concentre en su rostro, si bien estaba sonriendo aun podía notar sus mejillas ligeramente hundidas por los kilos que deduzco había perdido y aquellas ojeras, aunque disimuladas con algo de maquillaje aun se hacían presentes.

Llego a mi mesa e hizo una reverencia.

-bienvenido amo, en que lo puedo servir?-me pregunto cortésmente, me dedique a mirarla por unos segundos y sonreí.

Creo que esta era la frase mas larga que me había dirigido desde que la conozco.

-hola, disculpa no escuche tu nombre- dije con inocencia recibiendo una mirada extrañada.

-usted ya sabe cual es mi nombre amo- contesto sin borrar aquella amigable sonrisa y siguiendo su protocolo con cuidado.

-me gustaría escucharlo de usted señorita- no pude evitar regalarle una sonrisa galante.

Un ligero rubor que se me antojo adorable apareció en sus mejillas seguido de una sonrisa resignada.

-Daidouji Tomoyo amo- si seguía llamándome amo me la terminaría creyendo en serio.

-Tomoyo… que nombre tan encantador, dime puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- sentí como en ese preciso momento me comenzaban a sudar las manos por la expectativa.

Vi como parpadeo un par de veces y pareció dudar hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros y me regalo una adorable sonrisa.

-supongo que no habría ningún problema amo- bingo! Por fin! Luego de dos años logro poder llamarla por su nombre! Una inexplicablemente ridícula emoción se arremolinó en mi pecho tenia ganas de saltar y besarla tan solo para agradecerle aquel privilegio, pero en vista que estaba en un lugar publico donde además estaba prohibido el contacto físico con los trabajadores me limite a regalarle la mas cálida sonrisa.

-muchas gracias Tomoyo, eres muy gentil- ella contesto con asentimiento de cabeza.

-entonces ya decidió que ordenar amo?- dijo rompiendo el contacto visual.

A ti sobre la mesa cubierta de chocolate derretido.

-quiero una tasa de te verde y tu tienes que decorar el postre en mi mesa cierto?- la vi asentir.

-cual es el plato que te demora mas decorar?- ella parpadeo un par de veces y trato de abrir la carta para señalármelo.

-bueno, normalmente el mas complicado es el crepe suzette…-

-muy bien quiero eso- dije cortando lo que estaba diciendo. Se le veía algo desconcertada por mi radical elección, pero aun así asintió y se alejo en una reverencia.

Pude percibir con desagrado las miradas lascivas de parte de los clientes masculinos, descaradamente se inclinaban para mirarle las piernas y tiraban cubiertos a su paso para verla inclinarse, sentí asco del solo pensar que alguien como ella tuviera que soportarlo, tenia que sacarla de ese sitio a como de lugar antes de que yo mismo comenzara a golpearlos por mirarla.9

No paso mucho rato en llegar con mi pedido balanceándolo en una charola con una habilidad increíble, deposito la tetera de te junto con el menaje y se dirigió a la mesa contigua donde había una pareja con un pequeño de tal vez unos 4 años que la miraba con ensoñación.

Maldita sea! hasta el mugre mocoso no podía dejar de mirarla!

Tomoyo coloco un plato con crepas frente a el y dibujo un conejito con fudge a lo que el niño aplaudió rebosante de alegría.

Me quede prendado de la tierna sonrisa que se le dibujo a Tomoyo en el rostro y en un gesto natural acaricio al pequeño en la cabeza.

Se que no seria correcto decirlo, pero realmente estoy envidiando a ese mocoso.

Luego de volver al mostrador donde se recogen los pedidos regresó a mi mesa con el dichoso plato y comenzó a armarlo sobre mi mesa.

La presentación del plato era bastante simple, dos crepas delgadas y dobladas, sumergidas en lo que parecía ser un jugo con aquel característico olor a naranja que tiene el cointreau con una bola de helado a un lado.

Mientras estaba parada a mi lado armando habilidosamente el plato, me acerque sutilmente.

-no te vi en clases hoy- susurre muy cerca a ella, sentí como dio un respingo y se le abrieron los ojos un poco mas de lo normal.

-desea que haga alguna decoración adicional amo?- me dijo algo descolocada y apurada.

-sorpréndeme- conteste con suavidad temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos al preguntarle algo personal tan pronto.

La vi dudar unos segundos con la manga de fudge en la mano y comenzó a dibujar trazos sobre las crepas, cuando termino me sonrió he hizo una reverencia.

-disfrute su plato amo, que no se le enfríe- y diciendo eso se retiro, algo decepcionado por la falta de respuesta, jale el plato hacia mi y sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que estaba escrito con fudge sobre mi crepa.

19:00

Solo podía significar una cosa, su hora de salida.

Como parte de las normas de los maids café no se le puede preguntar a las chicas ni por asuntos personales o sus horarios de servicios, sin embargo Tomoyo me dio una pista que me emociono de gran manera, si hubiera querido tan solo me hubiera ignorado o denunciado, pero había aceptado hablar conmigo.

Como aun quedaba un rato para la hora de su salida decidí que podía darme el placer de disfrutar de mi postre con calma.

Con cada gloriosa cucharada me dedicaba a observar a la pelinegra trabajar, me sentí poco como en clases mirándola desde mi esquina, con la diferencia que habían unos 10 hombres mas mirándola de una manera poco inocente a los que les prometía silenciosamente una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y yo que me creía el único que fantaseaba con ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había notado a algún otro alumno tras ella y me parecía extraño era muy bonita. Es mas no la veía interactuar mucho con nadie que no sea la castaña, de por si me sorprendió bastante que Shaoran la conociera, pues en clases nunca paraban juntos a pesar de estar en la misma aula. A lo mucho había notado a un chico de larga cabellera gris almorzar muy esporádicamente con ella y la castaña, ni siquiera sabia en que aula estaba ni su nombre.

La veía muy dedicada en su trabajo sonriéndole amablemente a los clientes aun con aquellas ojeras bajo sus ojos, admire la manera en como pese a lo que sea que le estuviera pasando pudiera forzar una sonrisa que se viera sincera y a amable.

Una vez terminados mis platos pague la cuenta con un billete considerablemente alto para la deuda adquirida y me retire sin esperar el cambio y aguarde el resto del tiempo hasta que salga en mi auto.

Dieron las 19:20 y por fin vi salir por la puerta lateral a la pelinegra con una ropa menos llamativa.

Tenia puestos unos jeans claros y una camiseta de manga larga color celeste, tenia el cabello en una trenza baja y cargaba una mochila en el hombro y una chaqueta gris sobre el brazo, probablemente nadie la notaria así vestida, era increíble el cambio que podía hacer aquel sugestivo traje.

Encendí el motor de mi Mustang y avance el auto lentamente al lado de ella, de manera distraída volteo a mirar al auto que ocasionaba aquel ruido y se paro al verme.

-señorita Tomoyo, me permite llevarla a algún sitio?- pregunte sonriendo.

La vi dudar esta vez sin una sonrisa, dio un pequeño golpe en el piso con un pie y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-tranquila no soy un stalker- bueno en realidad si lo era.

Me regalo una sonrisa nerviosa y se acerco a la ventana de mi auto.

-no quiero sonar grosera pero esta vez no voy a casa-

-descuida te puedo llevar, sube- ella suspiro y comenzó a rodear el auto para subir adelante conmigo, de pronto la idea de estar a solas con ella en el auto me puso sumamente nervioso. Si había evitado tratarla durante todo ese tiempo era justamente por el temor de romper aquella burbuja ilusoria que yo mismo había creado a su alrededor, tenerla de lejos etérea e irreal me facilitaba la acción de fantasear con ella, y ahora? Que pasaría cuando se reventara mi burbuja?

Odio que me suden las palmas.8

Solo fui consiente de puerta del auto cerrarse y ahí estaba, sentada a mi lado la chica que motiva mas sucios pensamientos.

Voltee a mirarla y me vi atrapado en su hermosa mirada violeta en la penumbra algo confundida.

Le sonreí con algo de nerviosismo y puse ambas manos sobre el volante.

-bueno a donde preciosa- pregunte para poder al menos concentrarme en conducir.

-mmm… necesito ir al hospital y si no es mucha molestia no me digas preciosa por favor- su seriedad me aturdió un poco de pronto me sentía como si me estuviera reprochando algo.

-esta bien, disculpa no quise ofenderte- tal vez hubiera preferido no sonar tan resentido pero ya no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea y en definitiva no sabia como actuar.

Mientras puse el auto en movimiento la escuche suspirar.

-lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa no suelo subir a autos con desconocidos- y vi como se acomodaba un mechón imaginario tras la oreja en un gesto que reconocí como nerviosismo.

-me alegra oír que no es habitual en ti pero en todo caso, no somos desconocidos no?- le sonreí para relajar el ambiente la sentí volteando a mirarme.

-no, no lo somos- hizo una pausa como acopiando valor- como supiste donde me encontraba?- me di el lujo de soltar una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa.

-lamento no poder revelarte mis fuentes, pero si puedo revelarte mis motivos… - me quede en silencio unos segundo para ver su reacción, ella tan solo guardo silencio y me miro fijamente.

-no te vi hoy en clases y quería saber como estabas- note como involuntariamente mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse ligeramente e imagine estar sonrojado, descubrí que reconocer ese grado de interés me ponía en una situación vulnerable y me sentí incomodo ante ese sentimiento mientras agradecía en silencio la penumbra.

Escuche una pequeña risita y fruncí el ceño, era una burla?

-que te parece tan gracioso?- conteste un poco a la defensiva.

-no es burla- comenzó diciendo poniéndome en serias dudas sobre si podía leer mis pensamientos, en serio espero que no- mas bien es como una grata sorpresa sabes? de todos los que me imaginaria que podrían preocuparse por mi ausencia eres el ultimo que hubiera esperado- me regalo una cálida sonrisa- en verdad lo aprecio-

No sabia si sentirme halagado u ofendido, esta bien no era conocido por ser exactamente un alma caritativa, pero era realmente extraño que me preocupe por alguien?

-pues te sorprenderías de las personas, al igual como yo me lleve una sorpresa al notar que me estabas diciendo a que hora terminabas- ok nena no soy el único sorprendido hoy!

Se encogió de hombros en un gesto natural sin embargo percibí que algo en su postura que no supe descifrar cambio, de pronto pareciera como si un aplomo antes oculto hubiera hecho aparicion.

-bueno, esta no es una cafetería que frecuentes y si habías llegado hasta aquí por mi, valdría la pena averiguar el por que cierto? Además, tu mismo dijiste que no eres un stalker- voltee atónito unos instantes para verla, necesitaba leer su mirada, en ella no había ni una pisca de vergüenza o modestia al reconocer abiertamente y en voz alta que sabia que yo estaba ahí por ella, lo que es mas sabia que tendría que haber un motivo para ello y deliberadamente había subido a mi auto para encarar el motivo.

No pude evitar sentirme sorprendido por su rapidez mental para deducir las cosas, es decir Shaoran ya me lo había dicho, pero al menos esperaba que me siguiera el juego un rato.

No pude evitar reírme, aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-vaya, tu si no te vas por las ramas no?- conteste con sorna mas para calmar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a subirme por las piernas.

-pues me observas desde hace mucho tiempo y en vista que no tienes el valor para hablarme en clases asumí que estando ahora dentro de tu auto te seria mas fácil- aquella declaración dicha con tanta seguridad sumada a su sonrisa autosuficiente me tomo por sorpresa logrando que un pánico general finalmente se apoderara de mi.

Donde maldita sea estaba aquella inocente chica que yo pensaba completamente ausente a mi presencia?

-co… como…? Des…desde cuando?- ni siquiera podía hablar sin tartamudear y sentí como se perdía la poca compostura que había logrado recoger hasta el momento.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-me di cuenta desde casi el primer mes que pise el aula.- me contesto de manera casual con absoluta seguridad.

La dura respuesta me golpeo de manera dolorosa, ella siempre lo supo, y lo que es mas actuaba con total tranquilidad e indiferencia cuando sabia, sabia! Que yo la observaba.

Ahora si, aquella chica de cabello negro y tez blanca sentada a mi lado era una perfecta desconocida, que ni siquiera mi mente lograba imaginar, no era para nada tímida o distraída, y lo que es mas la seguridad que irradiaba en aquel momento logro parecerme abrumadora y me sentí ligeramente cohibido.

De pronto había sido yo el ingenuo que había caído en su juego y ella dominaba el tablero.

Reconozco que tenia algo de miedo de decir algo, trague saliva y no me quedo otra cosa que reconocer que aquella no cándida muchacha que estaba a mi lado ya había descubierto mis cartas, sin embargo no podía dejarme vencer en el juego.

Recogí los trozos de mi orgullo roto y recobre la postura relajada.

-vaya que esta llena de sorpresas señorita Tomoyo, yo la hacia mas ingenua- solté una sonrisa juguetona tratando de no hacer notar mi nerviosismo.

-te sorprenderías de las personas- me contesto con astucia usando mis propias palabras.

Sonreí, comenzaba a sentirme maravillado por su rapidez mental.

-muy bien, lo acepto aunque eso no cambia el que me haya sentido preocupado al notar tu ausencia- note con cierto agrado como se borraba su sonrisa autosuficiente y bajaba la mirada, decidí que la mejor manera de ganármela seria con la verdad, bueno la parte decente al menos.

-por que querrías saberlo?- pregunto levantándome una ceja en un gesto que me hizo recordar demasiado al castaño, esperaba que no sea por pasar demasiado tiempo juntos ellos dos.

Esta ves encogí yo los hombros, era mi turno de usar sus palabras.

-pues como tu misma dijiste vengo observándote desde hace mucho tiempo y me parece algo extraño que faltes a clases cuando tu record es impecable- esta ves ella ya no fingió sorpresa al escucharme tan solo asintió con algo de pesar.

-si te lo explico no se va a convertir en un chisme de instituto verdad?- mas que una pregunta era una advertencia y la tome como tal.

-tienes mi palabra, nadie mas se va a enterar de esto- dije con seriedad mientras aparcaba el auto dentro del estacionamiento del hospital, apague el auto y me volví a mirarla.

Su rostro había cambiado, aun en la penumbra de la noche podía notar como había perdido su brillo y una tristeza desconocida había tomado su mirada como rehén, suspiro y levanto su mirada hacia el imponente edificio del hospital, de pronto la note cansada como si todo el peso de aquel gran edificio hubiera caído sobre ella derrotándola.

-mi mama y yo vivimos solas, ella ocupa un puesto importante en una empresa grande, no nos va mal al menos hasta hace un tiempo…- pauso y respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento, cambio de postura y fijo su vista en algún punto invisible sobre la guantera, guarde silencio para que continúe.

-hace unas semanas se comenzó a sentir mal, pensamos que era un resfrió y lo tratamos como tal, mejoro un poco pero… luego se puso peor, esta semana falto al trabajo por que los dolores que tenia eran demasiados y estaba muy débil, finalmente hoy tuve que internarla por que no se despertaba- sentí como su voz se apagaba conforme seguía el relato hasta volverse casi un susurro al final cerró los ojos con fuerza como si tratara de hacer desaparecer una imagen desagradable.

Me incline para acercarme un poco mas a ella.

-tu… tu madre esta bien?- mi verdadera pregunta era si estaba viva aun pero me pareció muy desatinado y carente de tacto preguntar algo así tan directamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-no lo se, los doctores le han hecho varios análisis pero no dan con lo que tiene, no se cuanto tiempo mas va a tener que estar internada hasta que lo averigüen- la desesperación que empañaba su voz me descorazono no me imaginaba lo terrible que debía ser para ella estar en esa situación.

-entonces, básicamente estas viniendo ahora para ver si es que tienen alguna respuesta al mal de tu madre?- ella asintió a mi pregunta y bajo la cabeza una vez mas, me embargo la misma incertumbre que debía estar sintiendo ella misma.

-tengo miedo del resultado, que me digan que es algo incurable o que ella va a… - no pudo terminar la frase y rompió en un sollozo silencioso, se tapo la boca como si quisiera acallarlo, verla llorar termino de desgarrarme el corazón y me sentí terriblemente impotente, que podía hacer? Por mas que quisiera abrazarla para consolarla no solucionaría su problema, abrí la guantera y saque pañuelos desechables para alcanzárselos.

-no pienses en eso, a lo mejor el resulta ser algo que se pueda curar, ya sabes la esperanza es lo único que se pierde y mientras este con vida aun hay esperanza- trate de sonar lo mas seguro posible a pesar del nudo que sentía en mi garganta, coloque con cuidado una mano en su hombro, lo ultimo que quería era que piense que trato de tomar alguna ventaja, por que curiosamente en ese momento mi mente estaba completamente lejos de aquellas bajas intenciones.

Ella soltó una sonrisa amarga.

-eso seria lo mejor, pero incluso de ser algo curable ya estamos gastando los ahorros que teníamos en la hospitalización y la medicina para el dolor, aun pesar de su seguro las coberturas son parciales y no tengo ni idea de cuanto cueste su tratamiento, por eso hoy pedí turnos mas largos en la cafetería y voy a tener que buscar algún empleo nocturno para poder cubrir sus gastos, creo que mi ausencia a la escuela se va a prolongar un poco mas.-

Dios santo! La situación se tornaba cada vez mas desesperanzadora y todo ese peso recaía en los hombros de la frágil jovencita que tenia al lado y que tenia ahora el valor de enfrentarse a ello, un sentimiento de respeto se comenzó a formar en mi pecho.

Se seco las lagrimas y limpio la nariz mientras daba respiraciones largas para calmarse.

-lo lamento, no quise ponerme así, pensaras que soy patética-

-no, claro que no, de hecho pensaba en lo valiente que eres, y dime no tienes mas familia que te pueda ayudar?-

-tengo familia biológica, si, pero ellos no nos quieren, cuando mi mama tomo la decisión de casarse con un hombre de una clase inferior a la suya la familia la desheredo e incluso le quito apellido, ella pensó que todo estuviera bien mientras tuviera al amor de su vida al lado, imagina su sorpresa cuando el la abandono mientras estaba embarazada- sonrió con tal amargura que realmente odie a ese tipo que fue capaz de abandonarlas, cerré los ojos un momento para calmar mi ira y tense la mandíbula.

-mi madre estaba sola y esperando un bebe, así que no le quedo otra alternativa que tragarse su orgullo y regresar humillada a la casa paterna donde le impusieron una condición para aceptar su retorno…-volvió a hacer una pausa y tomo aire nuevamente, a ella le estaba costando contármelo y mi no me estaba gustando aquella historia –le dijeron que si quería regresar tendría que borrar de su vida cualquier vestigio de su "rebelde enamoramiento" y eso incluía al bebe que estaba esperando- termino de hablar mirándome directamente a los ojos dándole peso a sus palabras mientras yo mascullaba una maldición en honor a su descorazonada familia, me imagine lo terrible que significo aquella situación para la madre de la pelinegra y lo valiente que tendría que haber sido al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola, aun no la conocía pero me llene de admiración por esa gran mujer.

-comprenderás que no puedo pedirles nada- me dijo ya mas calmada pero con una mirada fría carente de emociones como si aquel relato le hubiera robado algo de vida, no me imagino como su madre pudo haber sido capaz de contarle algo así.

-te entiendo, si estuviera en tu posición tampoco lo haría, bueno, no nos podemos quedar aquí por siempre- me quite el cinturón y baje del carro con tal rapidez que deje un poco desconcertada a la pelinegra, le di vuelta al vehículo y abrí la puerta del copiloto para extenderle una mano de manera galante.

-me acompañas?- ella me miro con cierta desconfianza.

-no te conté todo lo anterior para que te vieras en la obligación de acompañarme, no busco tu compasión- me fascino ver como levantaba la barbilla con orgullo y me clavaba aquellas gemas violetas en una mirada desafiante, cada vez estaba mas maravillado ante la fortaleza de esa chica.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta del vehículo y la mire con suficiencia.

-la compasión solo es mala cuando no va acompañada de una acción, y en mi caso quiero actuar- hice énfasis en las ultimas palabras y le extendí mi mano nuevamente – me niego a aceptar que vayas a enfrentar esto sola si es que estoy aquí y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- esperaba que notara mi determinación en no dejarla ir empleando la misma forma que utilizaba mi padre cuando cerraba un trato a su favor y la misma vez suavice mi voz para que notara que no me estaba imponiendo, con una chica como Tomoyo no podía ser impositivo sin correrme el riesgo que me mande a volar.

Me miro unos segundos y note como se mordía la lengua mientras sopesaba su decisión, finalmente acepto tomar mi mano y salió del auto.

Suspire con alivio ante la respuesta de la pelinegra, en mi mente ya había comenzado a formular algún otro argumento persuasivo en caso que se resistiera.

Aun dentro del elevador seguía tomando mi mano con firmeza y en silencio, sentía como si de alguna manera hubiera agradecido mi apoyo al tenerme de la mano y me sentí extrañamente agradecido por darme aquel honor.

Conforme llegábamos al piso deseado la sentía estremecerse ligeramente y apreté un poco mas su mano, ella volteo su rostro hacia mi y en silencio nos conectamos por unos segundos en una mirada, asentí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

El elevador se abrió y ella me soltó antes de salir, dejándome un sentimiento de vacío así como el tácito mensaje de que si bien estaba ahí con ella, ella lo enfrentaría sola.

Nunca me gusto que me dejen de lado y esta vez no seria asi.

Notas de autora:

Solo para hacer la acotación, no se si la identificaron pero la madre de Eriol es nada mas y nada menos que Yuuko, la bruja de las dimensiones, no se por que pero siempre pensé que seria la pareja perfecta para Clow.


	5. Cap 5 Crudas Realidades

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 5 Crudas Realidades

Tomoyo se acerco a un mostrador donde había una enfermera casi sepultada en altas torres de fichas e historias medicas, bastaba voltear para ojear la sala de espera que rebosaba de personas, unos pacientes y otros familiares.

Tal vez sonara algo estirado, pero era la primera vez que pisaba un hospital del estado y comenzaba a sentirme enfermo al ver tanto desorden, una punzada de culpa se me hizo presente al pensar que la madre de la pelinegra tendría que estar pasando por situaciones indignas.

-buenas noches, por favor vengo a ver a la señora Daidouji- dijo la pelinegra de manera muy cortes a la enfermera regalándole una cálida sonrisa que me sorprendió pues yo luchaba por no mostrar cuan enfermo me estaba poniendo, aun así estaba parado un paso detrás de Tomoyo haciéndome consciente por primera vez de nuestra diferencia de estatura.

Ella estaba con ballerinas y yo le llevaba poco mas de una cabeza, era realmente pequeña.

La enfermera levanto la cansada vista de los papeles y nos miro sin mucho interés.

-son familiares?- pregunto la enfermera mientras buscaba una ficha.

-soy su hija, Daidouji Tomoyo- contesto mientras la enfermera anotaba su nombre luego levanto la vista nuevamente y me clavo la mirada.

-usted viene con ella?- pregunto en tono impaciente la enfermera, a lo que vi mi oportunidad.

Tome los hombros de Tomoyo por la espalda para evitar que dijera algo y me adelante en responder.

-si, soy su novio Hiraguisawa Eriol- la enfermera tomo nota de mi nombre también, mientras Tomoyo volteo el rostro para mirarme atónita, le devolví una mirada inocente y le guiñe un ojo, me encantaba verla desconcertada.

-bien tomen asiento el doctor Jean Havoc los atenderá en un momento- dijo la enfermera antes de volver a sumergirse en la desordenada ruma de historias clínicas desparramadas sobre su escritorio.

Tomoyo parecía aun algo confundida y antes de que pudiera replicar algo la jale por los hombros.

-muy amable señorita, vamos a sentarnos cariño- le dije a la pelinegra mientras la arrastraba a las sillas de espera y nos senté.

-por que le dijiste que eres mi novio?- pregunto en un susurro la pelinegra ligeramente consternada, aquella chispa brillante en sus ojos la hizo aun mas atractiva.

-no se supone que no dejan pasar a quienes no son parientes cercanos? Que mas cercano que un yerno?- dije en una sonrisa inocente guiñándole el ojo.

-eso es cuando vienes solo, no si estas en compañía del pariente directo- me contesto con tono obviedad a la vez que yo descubría lo guapa que se ponía cuando se molestaba.

-oh- sonreí inocente nuevamente y encogí los hombros- bueno en todo caso cuando venga solo me dejaran pasar sin trabas- sonreí nuevamente con suficiencia.

-por que vendrías a visitarla solo?- pregunto aun mas confundida y fastidiada.

-no lo se, flores?- lo dije como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo tan solo por que había descubierto cuanto me gustaba molestarla.

Algo mas que añadir a las cosas que me gustaban hacer con ella, cuanta mas tendría que añadir?

Con el rostro ligeramente rojo por la ira Tomoyo iba a replicarme algo cuando una grave voz llamándola por su nombre nos interrumpió.

Apoyando un codo en el mostrador de la enfermera y ojeando la historia clínica que asumí era de la madre de Tomoyo, estaba un hombre alto de cabello rubio que identifique como al galeno que la había llamado, a mi parecer era algo joven para ejercer la profesión además llevaba un chupete en la boca.

Estaba tan entretenido observando al galeno que no me di cuenta en que momento la pelinegra se había parado y caminado hasta el hombre de blanco así que me pare de un salto y me pare detrás de ella sin quitarle la mirada al hombre que parecía no notar la presencia de Tomoyo.

-doctor?- la melodiosa y algo dubitativa voz de Tomoyo atrajo la mirada del doctor que tras observarla por un instante sonrió con galantería.

-así que usted es la señorita Daidouji?- la mirada apreciativa tan descarada que le dio a la pelinegra me indigno tanto que no pude reprimirme y di un paso adelante interponiéndome entre dicho doctor y ella, me pareció escuchar una replica a mis espalas de parte de Tomoyo pero no me importo en lo mas mínimo y coloque un brazo hacia atrás rodeándola a lo que la sentí quedarse quieta.

No estoy muy seguro desde cuando me sentía tan posesivo con ella pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre se la coma con la mirada mientras ella estaba tan preocupada por su madre.

-si y yo soy su novio Hiraguisawa Eriol, mucho gusto, estamos muy preocupados por el estado de la señora Sonomi, seria tan amable de ayudarnos?- mi rostro tenia una sonrisa forzada y tensa que asumo por la expresión algo temerosa del doctor se debería ver ligeramente agresiva en este momento.

Lo vi retroceder y aclarar su garganta con el ceño fruncido y aparento centrar su atención en la ficha que tenia en sus manos.

-si claro, la señora Sonomi Daidouji, asumo que es su madre cierto?- pregunto mirando sobre mi hombro a lo que me volví a moverme para bloquear su mirada.

-si, es ella- respondí rápidamente sintiendo a Tomoyo protestar aun a espaldas mío, mi mirada debió ser aun mas agresiva por que vi una ligera capa de sudor cubrir la frente del doctor.

-este…, correcto, síganme por favor- dijo luego de aclararse la garganta nuevamente y darse la vuelta con nerviosismo para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

Inspire tratando de enfriar mi temperamento, si seguía así pronto correría sangre.

Tomoyo se movió de detrás mío y me encaro en un susurro, se le veía bastante ofuscada, tal ves tanto como yo.

-que demonios te pasa? Por que hiciste eso?!- su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos destellaban atractivamente, sin embargo esta ves no tenia ánimos de detenerme a admirar su belleza, estaba molesto.

-que me pasa a mi? Que te pasa a ti? Acaso no viste la mirada que te pego ese sujeto?- si ella estaba de acuerdo con que ese doctor de pacotilla le dirija esas miradas terminaría por reventarme un aneurisma, es mas ya sentía una venita hinchada en las sienes.

Ella se sujeto las sienes antes de contestarme y me miro con furia y frustración.

-por supuesto que lo note! pero que se supone que deba hacer? Ese sujeto es el doctor que trata a mi madre, no puedo darme el lujo que se desquite con ella mientras esta inconsciente si le hago un desplante- dicho esto con las manos apretadas en puños hacia los lados se dio media vuelta para seguir al doctor, dejándome clavado en aquel sitio atónito ante la preocupación de la pelinegra.

Maldita sea, maldito sea el sistema de salud publica y ese maldito doctor.

Una intensa rabia me saturo por completo al punto de querer gritar, tenia que sacarla de ese infernal sitio a como de lugar.

Corrí hasta darle el alcance a la muy molesta pelinegra que le seguía el paso al doctor y me coloque a su lado para tomarla de la mano a lo que ella, que aun tenia la mano cerrada en un puño, se negó fulminándome con la mirada.

Volví a tomarle el puño con un poco mas de fuerza sin lastimarla.

-mi presencia va a evitar que ese mal nacido trate de propasarse mas contigo, tu solo deberías estar preocupada por tu madre, déjame el resto- le susurre con firmeza a lo que ella si bien seguía matándome con la mirada fue soltando su puño hasta darme la mano a regañadientes, la escuche resoplar fastidiada.

Tomoyo no era tonta y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo sabia que tenia razón, me agrado que aun a pesar de su molestia fuera lo suficientemente sensata para hacerme caso.

-solo trata de no insultar al doctor por favor- me susurro entre dientes antes de entrar al consultorio.

-depende de que tanto te mire- conteste en el mismo tono.

-hay por favor, el burro hablando de orejas- tuvo el descaro de contestarme rodando los ojos pasando delante mío para entrar.

No pude evitar mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, si bien tenia mucha razón, sacármelo en cara en ese momento en que no le podía contestar seria un golpe muy bajo, me las pagaría después.

Tomoyo tomo asiento frente al escritorio del doctor y yo me senté en la silla al lado suyo sujetando su mano con firmeza nuevamente, si bien tenia el único propósito de reafirmar mi posición como su novio para que el galeno actúe de una manera mas profesional con la pelinegra, había algo en ese contacto que me hacia sentir posesivo y responsable, como si realmente formara parte de algo, aquel sentimiento lejos de asustarme hizo que reafirmara mi presencia, estaba seguro que yo tenia que estar ahí.

El doctor de quedo unos minutos leyendo la ficha con la historia clínica de la madre de Tomoyo, sentí como su delicada palma comenzaba a sudar y esta vez era ella la que me apretaba la mano con un poco mas de fuerza, el silencio era tenso y solo se rompía por el tictac de un reloj en la pared, si yo tenia un nudo en el estomago no me imagino no me imagino como la debería estar pasando la pelinegra, quería abrazarla hacerla sentir que no estaba sola y lo hubiera hecho si es que la voz del doctor no me hubiera sacado de mis cavilaciones.

-bueno señorita Daidouji su madre se encuentra estabilizada por el momento, hemos tenido que mantenerla sedada para que no sufra de dolor mientras esperábamos los resultados de los exámenes y le hemos aplicado medicamentos tanto para las nauseas como para la urticaria que presenta sin embargo tuvimos serias dificultades para controlarle la fiebre por la anemia que esta presentando, el que tenga la hemoglobina tan baja entorpece el traslado y la absorción de los medicamentos que ingresan a su torrente sanguíneo- el doctor recitaba todos los males de la madre de Tomoyo como si de un discursillo se tratara, cada vez me sentía mas indignado por su frialdad al hablar de la vida de alguien tan amado por la pelinegra como quien habla del clima.

Odio a los doctores y este se situaba en mi top ten.

Por su lado Tomoyo parecía asentir a cada palabra que el rubio decía sin mirarla.

-me alivia saber que no siente dolor, sin embargo lograron descubrir que es lo que provoca su malestar?- Tomoyo se veía preocupada y su voz denotaba aun mas ansiedad.

El doctor levanto la mirada, note como la mascara de profesionalismo frio y distante había caído en su rostro, extrañamente prefería que la mirara así que hace un rato, por un segundo sentí lastima por el hombre, ni con mi mas estudiada cara de póker podría dar una noticia así a la chica con acuosos ojos violeta que lo miraban con muda desesperación demandando su respuesta.

-pues luego de muchos análisis concluimos que por los síntomas podría concordar con fasciolasis hepática, dicho en cristiano tu madre podría tener parasito alojado en el hígado-

-podría? Es decir aun no esta confirmado?- esta vez hable yo pues al parecer Tomoyo aun no se recomponía de lo escuchado.

-estamos haciendo un cultivo y este tipo de pruebas toma un poco de tiempo, pero estoy casi seguro que esto es lo que tiene-

-y si fuera eso, tiene tratamiento? La van a operar?- esta vez fue Tomoyo la que hablo, su voz sufría los mismos temblores que el resto de su cuerpo y pareció retener el aire en sus pulmones mientras aguardaba la respuesta, creo que incluso yo deje de respirar.

El doctor dejo la ficha sobre su escritorio y apoyando los codos junto sus manos bajo su mentón, a pesar de que no sonreía podía notar su gesto de superioridad al mantenernos en expectación.

Ese desgraciado estaba disfrutando la situación y yo estaba a punto de remodelarle la maldita cara.

-señorita Daidouji tiene que comprender que la salud de su madre se ha deteriorado mucho, no sobreviviría a una operación, sin embargo hay otro tratamiento, lamentablemente es bastante prolongado y no sabemos si aguantara tanto tiempo- su gesto era grave y su tono también, no podía decidir si lo que decía era una buena o mala noticia.

-no se si lo estoy entendiendo, me esta diciendo que hay un tratamiento pero no sabe si sobreviva?- esta vez fue Tomoyo tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el doctor.

-lo que estoy diciendo es que dada la debilidad física que presenta su madre es muy probable que no sobreviva al tratamiento por lo largo que es-

-de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando- pregunte buscando una solución.

-necesitaría permanecer internada de tres a cuatro meses para eliminar las toxinas diseminadas por el paracito en el cuerpo de la paciente y luego cuando lo hayamos sacado de su organismo tendremos que hacer una intervención quirúrgica para sacarlo, claro, en esos meses ya debería tener la hemoglobina lo suficientemente alta como para superar operación-

Me rasque el mentón mientras de reojo veía como Tomoyo apretaba sobre su falda el puño que tenia suelto.

De tres a cuatro meses? Era demasiado tiempo para permanecer ahí, normalmente yo no soportaba mas de dos días en cama.

-ella lo hará- la voz de Tomoyo sonaba firme- ella sobrevivirá al tratamiento, mientras haya una cura habrá una esperanza para ella y yo se que Sonomi Daidouji no se va a rendir mientras haya una esperanza- la voz de Tomoyo sonaba tan apasionada al hablar de su madre que sentí algo de envidia, me gustaría que alguien hable alguna vez así de mi.

-señorita Daidouji esto no se trata de esperanzas si no de expectativas de vida-

-no doctor-replico ella con decisión – la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, yo no la perderé y ella tampoco- no pude evitar mirarla atónito y orgulloso, la pelinegra había usado mis palabras, la dicha no cabía en mi, ella tenia los ojos aun clavados en el doctor, la mirada fija y desafiante, de seguro la misma mirada que tuvo su madre cuando le toco enfrentar al mundo sola, pues esta vez yo estaba ahí así que voltee para mirar al doctor con la misma decisión, no íbamos a permitir que muriera.

El doctor nos miro a ambos por unos segundos y asintió.

-de acuerdo, entonces si están seguros que desean llevar a cabo el tratamiento necesito que firmen los documentos de autorización para ponerlo en marcha una vez tengamos los resultados, tenemos una lista de medicinas que necesitaremos desde ya para la preparación del paciente y que también le traiga mas batas y pijamas, su madre va a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.-diciendo esto le alcanzo unas fichas a Tomoyo y ella comenzó a leerlas con detenimiento.

-doctor, como fue que la señora Daidouji contrajo este parasito?-cuestione mas que nada para evitar el silencio.

-normalmente es adquirido por la ingesta de verduras que no han sido bien lavadas, en realidad existen muchos de estos casos anualmente, solo que el caso de esta paciente el parasito tardo en manifestarse, eso complica aun mas la condición-

-es contagioso?-

-entre humanos no, pero existe el riesgo que puedan haber comido la misma verdura infectada- ambos miramos a la misma vez con interés a la pelinegra que levanto la mirada de los papeles y frunció el ceño.

-yo me siento bien- contesto a la defensiva.

-el parasito de la señora Daidouji lleva alojado en ella unos cuatro meses sin que ella lo supiera, ella no tuvo ningún malestar en ese tiempo.-contesto el doctor con clara intensión de disuadirla.

Ella negó con la cabeza tercamente.

-aun así, ella casi siempre como fuera, no hay forma que se haya contagiado en casa- contesto la pelinegra defendiendo su posición.

-aun así se hará los exámenes de descarte- esta vez fui yo el que hable y me dirigí al doctor.

-que?- contesto ella indignada fulminándome con la mirada.

-no vamos a correr ningún riesgo- le dije mirándola a los ojos, no dejaría que pase por lo mismo, luego mire al doctor- donde se le hacen los análisis?-

-hey, no debería ser yo la que decida eso?- me pregunto la pelinegra con tono de reproche.

-si, deberías ser tu la que escoja pasar los exámenes voluntariamente, tu madre te necesita sana de lo contrario no vas a poder cuidarla- vi como abrió la boca contestarme algo y luego la cerro de golpe cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia adelante con notable fastidio.

Vaya, me haría caso dos veces en un día, increíble!

Si bien una nueva oleada de orgullo me llenaba, un rincón de mente grito alerta, desde cuando me involucraba tanto en las decisiones de una perfecta desconocida? Y como a todos los llamados de mi conciencia lo empuje para mas tarde.

Vi al doctor ladear una sonrisa y anotar una receta con la orden de los exámenes y me la extendió.

-vayan con la enfermera de la recepción y entréguele esta orden para las muestras de sangre y saliva, además vayan al departamento de tesorería para que les entreguen el presupuesto que deben cancelar-

-presupuesto? Ella lleva tan solo un día aquí- hablo por fin la pelinegra con un tono de sorpresa.

-así es señorita, y su seguro ha cubierto una parte de la hospitalización y las medicinas, sin embargo hay un porcentaje que tiene que cancelar en efectivo, claro lo puede hacer luego pero no vamos a poder proceder con el tratamiento si no cancela por adelantado la medicina que va a utilizar- mantuve mi silencio reflexivo mientras notaba la sutil palidez que había adoptado el rostro de la pelinegra.

-entiendo doctor- contesto Tomoyo con la voz ligeramente apagada- gracias-

El doctor hizo un movimiento de cabeza y nos paramos en silencio para salir de la habitación.

Mientras le entregábamos la orden a la cansada enfermera de hace un rato, note a Tomoyo con la mirada perdida y ausente completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, una sensación apesadumbrada se instalo en mi corazón al pensar la difícil situación que estaba pasando.

Tomamos asiento en reflexivo silencio mientras esperábamos a la enfermera que le haría los exámenes correspondientes, me asustaba un poco verla tan callada y ausente así que estire nuevamente mi mano para posarla sobre sus manos que yacían sobre su regazo y la sentí respirar profundamente mientras su mirada seguía fija en la nada.

-descuida estoy bien- me dijo como si leyera mi pensamiento sin despegar su vista de la nada.

Iba a responderle cuando la enfermera la llamo.

-no me tardo- dijo al pararse dejándome su bolso y chaqueta, de alguna manera me agrado que supiera que la esperaría ahí.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora ideando mi estrategia, tal vez me estaba involucrando demasiado en su vida para ser tan solo un "entretenimiento" como yo muy ingenuamente seguía llamándola, pero ver a la persona real detrás de todas aquellas fantasías que yo mismo había creado hizo que se me derritiera un poco el corazón y ese calor abrazador de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada pronto me consumiría si no hacia algo.

Así Tomoyo lo quiera o no.

Me hubiera importado tanto si fuera alguien mas? No lo se, no sabia si eran mis pininos de filantropía o simplemente era por que había conocido la dramática historia de la dueña de mis fantasías en el momento menos favorecedor, sea como fuere no quería que Tomoyo afronte tan pesada carga sola, no si yo podía hacer algo, sin embargo, algo que me había enseñado mi padre es que todo tenia un precio y bueno tengo que reconocer que el era un gran empresario.

Vi pasar al mismo rubio doctor por la recepción para luego voltear a mirarme y se me acerco extendiéndome una hoja de papel.

-se me olvido solicitarle que llene esta ficha como visitante, así tanto su novia como usted podrán venir a verla y hacer cualquier tramite para su tratamiento-

Una bombilla se prendió en mi mente.

-esos tramites incluyen traslado del paciente?- el doctor pareció dudar un poco ante la pregunta.

-normalmente solo familiares directos puede hacerlo pero por las circunstancias que no tienen mayor parentela a usted también se va a otorgar esa facultad, además como doctores tratantes nos conviene tener algún otro contacto en caso de alguna emergencia- sin dudar un segundo tome los papeles y los firme.

Ok, y yo seguía involucrándome demasiado, el lado positivo es que Tomoyo no podría deshacerse tan fácilmente de mi.

-de seguro cuando termine los análisis querrá ver a su madre, en que sala esta?- pregunte pensando en cuan preocupada se encuentra Tomoyo.

-oh…, como vino muy débil y adolorida tuvimos que sedarla y aun la monitoreamos periódicamente, se encuentra en una sala de cuidados intermedios donde solo se admiten visitas de 5 minutos por paciente, a señora Daidouji no va a estar consciente y la escena puede ser algo chocante para su novia que de por si ya se le ve algo afectada.- por su tono comprendía que trataba de decirlo con el mayor tacto posible.

Mi novia, parecerá una locura pero me encantaba como sonaba.

Pero dejando de lado aquel delicioso momento en que la imaginaba como mi propiedad exclusiva suspire pensando en la repercusión emocional que tendría para ella ver a su madre inconsciente y llena de tubos e intravenosas.

-claro que esta afectada es su madre, pero creo que constatar por ella misma que aun respira le va a hacer bien, además es mas fuerte de lo que parece-

El doctor asintió.

-es cierto, tiene un aspecto muy frágil pero una mirada decidida, además es muy hermosa- el doctor tenia la mirada perdida mientras yo le clavaba la mirada con intenciones de matarlo recordando mis instintos asesinos de hace un rato.

El noto mi mirada y se sonrojo levemente a la vez que levantaba sus palmas.

-no me malinterpretes, es muy bonita pero no voy a intentar nada con ella, claro cuando la vi tenia la esperanza que seria como esas chicas que están solas y buscan consuelo por la desesperación del momento, pero cuando te vi entendí que ella ya tenia dueño, tienes mucha suerte, es un bombón- dijo guiñándome un ojo con picardía mientras yo me quedaba atónito mirando al doctor sin darle crédito a mis oídos por lo que estaba escuchando.

Sentía como la bilis subía por mi estomago y sentí una terrible repulsión por aquel hombre de bata blanca, en serio sacaba partido de los familiares desesperados de sus pacientes?, un pensamiento me aterro, que hubiera pasado si Tomoyo hubiera ido sola?

Antes de poder contestar o golpear al doctor vi a Tomoyo salir mientras se bajaba la manga del polo y con el fin de evitar que corra sangre, corrí hacia ella para darle el encuentro ignorando al galeno que nos miraba desde cierta distancia.

-como te fue?-pregunte mas preocupado en realidad por concentrarme en otra cosa que por su propio bienestar.

-tan solo me tomaron un par de muestras de sangre y una de saliva, los resultados recién estarán listos para mañana, nada fuera de lo normal- dijo encogiéndose de hombros al final.

-bien, entonces vamos a tesorería de una vez- la tome por el codo no lesionado por las muestras de sangre y comencé a guiarla hacia el ala derecha del hospital donde, según el mapa del edificio se encontraba.

-Eriol, no es necesario que me arrastres hacia haya- soltó la pelinegra algo agitada mientras la llevaba a tropel por los pasillos del hospital.

No pude evitar que mi corazón diera un salto al oírla llamarme por mi nombre, sin embargo deje la celebración para otro momento.

-tenemos que salir de aquí pronto- replique sin prestar atención a su reclamo aun saboreando el sonido de mi nombre en su voz, no podía distraerme ahora.

-que pasa? Tienes miedo contagiarte de algo?- respondió con algo de sorna.

Esta vez me plante frente a ella para encararla, es cierto, no era el ser mas sencillo sobre la tierra, pero tampoco era un snob, sobretodo en ese momento que tan solo la estaba preocupado por ella.

-no temo contagiarme de nada, temo enfermarme si sigo escuchando tantas estupideces de tu querido doctor, mientras mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor.- note como me respondió frunciendo el ceño y suspirando.

-tampoco es que sea santo de mi devoción sabes?- dijo ladeando la cabeza como si de un gato se tratara dejándome oír un tono ligeramente ofendido y poniendo ambos brazos como jarra.

No estoy muy seguro por que, pero me agrado ver su respuesta ligeramente infantil, pese a la gravedad de la situación seguía conservando aquellos rasgos de inocencia y dulzura que tanto me habían cautivado al principio y seguían cautivando.

Me sonreí de costado para evitar apoderarme de sus labios ahí a mitad del pasillo y le di la vuelta para encararla con la puerta del área de Tesorería.

-llegamos- le dije al oído aun parado tras ella.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y respiro hondo antes de ponerse en marcha y entrar con valor a enfrenarse con la verdad.

Sentado a su lado veía como las cifras iban y venían la mirada de Tomoyo estaba cada vez mas descolocada pero lograba mantener la compostura con la gracia de una aeromoza en un vuelo próximo a caerse, admire su temple calmado y a la misma vez caía en cuenta por primera vez lo difícil e ineficiente que resultaba el sistema de salud para los menos favorecidos, y claro no es que la pelinegra sea una indigente, pero me preguntaba como rayos le hacia una persona que si lo fuera!

Yo había tenido la fortuna de nacer en el seno de una familia adinerada, siempre rodeado de lujos el tema económico jamás fue algo que nos preocupara, claro mi padre siempre zambullido en el manejo de sus múltiples empresas se había encargado que así fuera. Aun así, pese a su duro trabajo reconocía que había tenido oportunidades que ningún otro tendría, las mismas que yo gozaba.

A mi corta edad antes de cumplir los 20 ya tenia acumulada una herencia patrimonial multimillonaria, además de cuentas personales en los bancos inagotables solo destinadas a mi uso personal. Desde ya mi padre había considerado a bien incluirme en parte de sus decisiones comerciales, otorgándome además de vitales experiencias de negocios, un jugoso porcentaje de las ganancias, en resumen, si quisiera dármelas de vago y no trabajar nunca, podría vivir holgadamente una 10 vidas.

Y que le estaba aportando yo a la sociedad por todos aquellos privilegios?

Mis padre habían formado algunas empresas benéficas y organizaciones sin fines de lucro, además de hacer grandes donativos a diversas instituciones, claro, desde el punto de vista netamente empresarial era una excelente manera de reducir impuestos, pero de alguna manera ayudaban a las personas.

Que haría yo?

Hacerme conocedor de las dificultades de la pelinegra toco algunas fibras sensibles en mi y algo se me inquieto por dentro al pesar en cuantas mas personas pasarían por lo mismo.

-pero puedo pagar las medicinas que va a usar ahora y luego los gastos de la hospitalización?- la voz de la pelinegra negociando me saco de mis cavilaciones, la enfermera la miro con cierta incomodidad y hastio.

-señorita, como ya le explique los gastos de hospitalización ya están hechos, esta si es una deuda, las medicinas aun no, el sistema no nos permite dejar una deuda pendiente y pagar otras cosas, tal ves debieron ser mas cuidadosas al momento de elegir un seguro.- Tomoyo tensó claramente la mandíbula al momento que cerraba las manos en un puño sobre su regazo, casi podía sentir como se mordía las palabras.

-que hay de las personas que no tienen un seguro ni dinero para pagar, las dejan morir entonces?- cuestione lo mas calmado posible tratando de mantener mi temperamento a raya en imitación a la pelinegra.

La enfermera me miro sin emoción alguna.

-en el caso de las personas sin dinero ni seguro les hacemos una evaluación distinta y el estado cubre por completo sus gastos, son consideradas indigentes, pero en el caso de la señorita no es posible por que la señora si tiene contratado un seguro y además posee una propiedad a su nombre-

-me están negando las facilidades de pago por tener una casa donde vivir?- el tono de indignación y rabia contenidas de la pelinegra eran evidentes y no era para menos, todo lo que oía era tremendamente absurdo.

-no podemos darnos el lujo de atender gratuitamente a personas que están en la capacidad de pagarnos, se en que barrio vive señorita, ustedes no están calificadas para este tipo de concesiones, si pueden mantener una casa en los suburbios también podrán pagar una cuenta medica, todos los días atendemos a personas que no tienen nada, el estado gasta sus recursos en ellos por que no tienen mas opciones, en el peor de los casos usted hasta podría vender su casa, no se si me entienda, pero simplemente no entra dentro del perfil socioeconómico-

La respiración de Tomoyo estaba ligeramente agitada de seguro por la rabia e impotencia que la embargaban, decidí que ya había sido suficiente.

-que interesante- conteste con sarcasmo- procuran sacarle hasta el ultimo centavo a la clase media en vez de exigírselo al estado- la enfermera me miro algo desconcertada.

-comprenderá que no soy quien pone las reglas aquí- trato de escudarse la enfermera.

-no, no lo es, pero su resentimiento hacia las clases mejor posicionadas le hace disfrutar llevarlas a cabo verdad?- escuche mi voz algo mas grave de lo habitual y me dedique a hablar con peligrosa calma y lentitud remarcando cada palabra- el comentario sobre en donde vive la paciente era innecesario y la delato, dígame, disfruta estos momentos en que juega a ser Dios?- sonreí altanería apropósito de darle peso a mis palabras mire la cara de pánico de la enfermera a la vez que sentía la mirada confundida de la pelinegra.

Vi como la enfermera con el rostro abochornado abrió y cerro la boca varias veces antes de que la corte en su patético intento de responderme.

-eso es todo, vamos a pagar todo lo gastado hasta hoy, pero mañana a primera hora la trasladaremos a otro sitio, estoy harto de ustedes- dije sacando de mi billetera mi tarjeta de ahorros y mi credencial, Tomoyo trato de decirme algo pero al tomarla nuevamente de las manos y con una muda mirada entendió que debía quedarse callada.

En silencio la enfermera tomo algo temblorosa mi tarjera e identificación y comenzó a digitar el numero de mi tarjeta en su pantalla.

Sentí a Tomoyo removerse algo incomoda en su sitio así que la mire y le regale una calmada sonrisa para tranquilizarla a la vez que frotaba con suavidad el dorso de sus manos aun puestas sobre su regazo, pude leer algo de preocupación en su rostro y en un gesto que no pude evitar me incline y deposite un beso en su frente que para mi agrado ella no rechazo.

La enfermera termino de hacer los cargos a mi cuenta y me devolvió la tarjeta en silencio sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-gracias- dije secamente mientras recibía mi tarjeta y la guardaba al momento que me levantaba y volvía a extenderle la mano a Tomoyo que me miro aun dubitativa pero finalmente la acepto y salimos en silencio y con la cabeza bien alto dejando a abochornada enfermera en penitente silencio.

Ya caminando por el pasillo Tomoyo soltó mi mano con suavidad.

-gracias por defenderme ahí adentro… y por pagar la deuda, prometo pagártelo cuando pueda- dijo caminando a mi lado mientras me miraba.

-descuida hablaremos de eso luego- dije tratando de evadir el tema para despues.

-me sorprendió la manera en que dejaste a la enfermera sin palabras, lastima que de todas formas voy a tener que hablar con ella para el pago de las medicinas para el tratamiento mañana- dijo algo cabizbaja y con toda razón, el trato de aquella pobre infeliz era humillante, yo mismo no quería cruzarme con ella.

-no pienses ahora en eso, ya llegamos- le dije deteniéndome frente a dos grandes puertas que decían en la parte superior "UNIDAD DE CUIDADOS INTERMEDIOS".

Tomoyo se tenso nuevamente y respiro hondo nuevamente, estaba algo absorta mirando la puerta por que fue casi inconsciente en el momento que le quitaba la chaqueta y la mochila de los brazos.

-entra, te espero aquí- le susurre al oído por temor de sobresaltarla, sin despejar los ojos de la puerta asintió como autómata y poniendo un pie delante de otro cruzo las temibles puertas.

Me senté nuevamente en las bancas de espera custodiando las pertenencias de la pelinegra, era curioso como en unas pocas horas había podido ejercer tanta influencia en ella y sus decisiones. Reconocía de ella que era una chica fuerte sin embargo también notaba cuan asustada estaba, no se si agradecía o maldecía mi presencia, pero al menos esperaba que no se arrepintiera de mi compañía.

Tomoyo pensaba que tan solo estaba blufeando con eso de trasladar a su madre, lo percibí con su anterior comentario, ingenua ella, aun no sabia que los Hiraguisawa cumplíamos con todas nuestras promesas y amenazas.

Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y marque un número de la memoria del celular, luego de unas timbradas se escucho una cordial voz dándome el saludo.

-Reed Hiraguisawa Memorial en que podemos ayudarle?-

-buenas noches comuníqueme con la administradora Akisuki por favor, dígale que de parte de Eriol- escuche el tono de música de espera por unos segundos antes de que tomaran la llamada.

-hola cariño! Que maravilla tu llamada!- escuche a mi demasiado entusiasta prima del otro lado del teléfono.

-hola Nakuru, escúchame necesito tu ayuda… -

Luego de contar con el apoyo de mi prima para llevar a cabo todos mis planes colgué la llamada segundos antes de ver salir, por las antes mencionadas puertas, a una mucho mas pálida pelinegra que se veía aun mas desencajada que cuando entro.

Me acerque a ella con premura y me pare delante de ella mientras trataba de hacer que enfoque la mirada en mi, toque su hombro con suavidad a la vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Parpadeo una vez antes de mirarme con los ojos brillosos llenos de desconsuelo y esbozo una sonrisa triste.

Esta vez no pude resistir el impulso de consolarla así que la atraje hacia mi y la abrace contra mi pecho con fuerza, mientras sentía como silenciosamente comenzaba a sollozar y me partió el corazón sentirla tan frágil, seguí acariciándole el cabello y sosteniéndole la espalda un rato mas mientras se calmaba.

Cuando se calmo lo suficiente para dejar de sollozar le alcance un pañuelo que guardaba en mi bolsillo trasero de los jeans.

Ella miro el pañuelo y entre lagrimas se hecho a reír desconcertándome.

-un pañuelo? En serio?- pregunto entre risas aun hipando por el llanto en un claro signo de burla.

Una pequeña venita comenzaba a hacerse notar en mi frente, era la primera vez que alguien se burlaba de mi pañuelo.

-disculpa mujer moderna, soy un caballero chapado a la antigua- dije a la defensiva algo sonrojado.

-no…, no me malinterpretes, me parece lindo, ya no hay chicos con pañuelos- me regalo una sonrisa que me pareció encantadora con sus ojos aun vidriosos y mejillas y nariz sonrojadas.

Bufe moviendo la cabeza y me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano.

-acabas de reconocer que soy lindo?- dije algo orgulloso sintiendo que mi ego dejaba de caber en mi pecho.

Aun con el pañuelo en mano me sonrió.

-que no se te suba- dijo con burla volteando y caminando hacia el elevador. Su paso no era coqueto o seductor, nada como el de Kaho, era mas bien desenfadado y seguro.

Me fascino y la seguí en silencio al elevador, no se por que cierto instinto gatuno se apodero de mi, por un segundo olvide por completo el malestar de ver descompuesta a la pelinegra, y ahora que lo pensaba no era solo yo.

Como podía Tomoyo estar devastada un segundo y al otro reír como si nada pasara? Como lograba no perder aquel brillo pese a las tempestades? O seguir viendo "el lado bello de la vida" cuando para ella todo era gris?

Y lo mas extraño aun, como podía una sola mirada desdichada de ella hacerme sentir lo mas miserable posible y una sonrisa llevarme hasta el séptimo cielo?

La sentí tararear una canción a mi lado mientras esperábamos el elevador y sonreí para mis adentros.

Tanto misterio, tanta belleza, va a ser toda mía.


	6. Cap 6 Propuestas Indecentes

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Hola a todos! Me disculpo por la demora, el cap me quedo algo largo sumado a un terrible dolor a la cervical por mi mala postura al escribir xD. Efectivamente como comentaron sobre el cap anterior quería reflejar un poco lo terrible que suele resultar el sistema de salud en algunos países, claro, no creo que en Japón sea tan grave como en Latinoamérica pero al menos aquí en Perú puede llegar a ser hasta peor, bueno dejando de lado las realidades sociales, Eriol, obsesionado como esta, es capaz de absolutamente todo por tenerla, incluso si es que aun no quiere reconocer que siente algo mas que una mera obsesión por aquella chica que resulta der muy lejana a lo que el creía…

Disfruten xD

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 6 Propuestas Indecentes

Ambos estuvimos en silencio durante el trayecto de regreso a su casa, no era un silencio tenso o estresante, mas bien era cómodo… tanto que de quedo dormida.

Bien hecho Eriol! Eres divertidísimo! Todo un galán! Me dije a mi mismo con sarcasmo, pero verla tan tranquila en el asiento del copiloto me lleno de satisfacción.

Ahora que lo sabia, había tenido una semana muy tensa y además un día sobrecargado de diversas emociones, era lógico que estuviera agotada, pero me sentí bastante contento de que se sintiera lo suficientemente segura a mi lado como para relajarse lo suficiente como para dormirse.

Ja! Se sentía segura a mi lado, no sabia si reír o llorar ante ese pensamiento, que pensaría si supiera todo lo que había imaginado de ella los últimos años?

Pues probablemente me enteraría dentro de muy poco…, estaba listo para soportar que me mirara como a un depravado sexual?

Frene el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando se me terminaban las referencias para llegar a la casa de la pelinegra y me era inevitable tener que despertarla.

Sobre pare el auto y voltee a mirarla, confieso que me dio algo de pena tener que despertarla estando ella tan plácidamente dormida por lo tan agotada que estaba.

Ni modo.

Estire un brazo hasta poder colocar mi mano sobre las de ella que yacían relajadas sobre su regazo en un gesto que ya había repetido tantas veces en ese día que ya se me hacia familiar.

Es irónico, pasar de no saber nada mas que su nombre a despertarla en mi auto en menos de un día, me preguntaba cuantas ironías mas encontraría en ese día.

-Tomoyo?- susurre suavemente tratando de despertarla de la manera menos brusca posible mientras acariciaba sus tibias manos con lentitud.

La sentí estremecerse ligeramente cuando abrió sus ojos con pesadez ligeramente desorientada.

-donde estamos?- pregunto aun adormilada.

-en mi auto y en tu calle… creo- en realidad no estaba muy seguro pues después de darme algunas escuetas referencias y dejándome guiar por lo que había dicho la antipática enfermera, la pelinegra se había quedado profundamente dormida el resto del camino.

Vi como se incorporo en el asiento y estiro el cuello para ubicarse.

-oh…, ya se donde estamos, mi casa esta en la siguiente casa, la que tiene el árbol de cerezo- dijo bostezando y estirándose de pronto como si de un gato se tratara.

Me limite a dejarla que se despabile y avance hasta donde me había indicado y efectivamente ahí estaba, una modesta casa de dos plantas con decoraciones rusticas se alzaba detrás de un frondoso árbol de cerezo.

Como bien había dicho aquella resentida dama, por no usar un apelativo mas despectivo, la casa de las Daidouji estaba situada en uno de los suburbios mejores cuidados de la ciudad de Tomoeda, tenia parques bien cuidados y jardines verdes, veredas limpias e iluminadas le daban un aspecto ordenado a las calles y las casas resultaban ser modestas y confortables a la vez.

No eran mansiones pero tampoco covachas, la mayoría de quienes vivían en aquella zona eran familias de personas trabajadoras y honestas, no se veían lujos pero tampoco pobreza, era un típico barrio de clase media en donde a la hora en la que llegábamos, que eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, ya todas las familias estaban guarecidas en sus hogares con las luces de los pórticos aun encendidas.

Detuve el carro frente a su casa y apague el motor.

-así que aquí vive la señorita Daidouji- dije medio en burla por lo escuchado anteriormente, Tomoyo suspiro.

-si, aquí vivo…, irónico, jamás pensé que tendría problemas por vivir en esta casa-

Se quito el cinturón de seguridad y volteo a mirarme.

-pasas a tomar algo? Creo que ninguno de los ha cenado, aunque esta semana se me escapo la compra de los víveres- creo que lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para mi, me causo gracia.

-estas invitando a un chico a pasar a tu casa de noche mientas no hay nadie mas? Eso puede ser muy sugerente no crees?- dije con picardía midiendo su reacción.

Me levanto una ceja y me miro con extrañeza y luego un brillo de diversión cruzo por sus ojos.

-bueno si no quieres esta bien, adiós!- dijo bajándose del auto tan rápidamente que me dejo mascullando una maldición, tuve que hacer lo mismo que ella y básicamente correr tras ella para alcanzarla en la puerta de su casa.

Quien lo diría Eriol Hiraguisawa corriendo tras una chica.

-no que no?- me pregunto con fingida inocencia a lo que le respondí fulminándola con la mirada mientras sentía mi orgullo pisoteado.

-cállate- conteste sin emoción a lo que obtuve como respuesta una risa burlona de parte de la pelinegra mientras abría su puerta.

De verdad no dejaba de admirarme de su buen humor pese a las precarias circunstancias.

-bienvenido a mi humilde morada- dijo a modo de típica frase de bienvenida, no tarde mucho tiempo en notar los detalles de la habitación que nos daba la bienvenida, era una acogedora sala de estar decorada con sencillez y cálidos colores.

Tenían un par de estantes con fotografías de ambas mujeres, un mueble repleto de libros y un piano vertical que llamo mi atención.

Parece que Tomoyo noto mi mirada mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

-era de mi bis abuelo, aparentemente el fue el único que se compadeció de ella y nos dejo esta casa y su piano, creo que mama era la única que lo tocaba- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-entonces la casa es una herencia?- ladeo la cabeza.

-algo así, mi bis abuelo sabia que si trataba de dejársela en testamento o herencia el resto de la familia podía intervenir impugnando el testamento o haciéndolo interdicto aduciendo que era muy mayor para tomar decisiones de esa índole, así que estando aun vivo le vendió la propiedad a un precio simbólico, así que la casa esta registrada a nombre de una compradora con un apellido completamente distinto, la familia no puede hacer nada- había algo de orgullo en la voz de Tomoyo por su abuelo que me hizo notar cuanto lo apreciaba, pese a que probablemente no lo había conocido se sentía agradecida por lo que había hecho.

-vaya, que astuto y sabes tocarlo?- conteste señalando el piano.

-algo, mi madre es mejor que yo, pasas a la cocina?- dijo cruzando la sala y el comedor, la seguí aun observando los detalles de las fotos en blanco y negro que decoraban las paredes de la sala.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina vi a Tomoyo moverse cómoda en ella sacando vajilla y rebuscando cosas en el refrigerador.

-necesita ayuda?- pregunte mas para hacer algo en vez de quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, por algún extraño motivo me sentía cómodo en su casa.

-que, sabes cocinar? Tu?- la incredulidad de su voz me causo una punzada de provocación.

-tienes la idea de que soy un inútil no?- conteste algo a la defensiva ligeramente ofendido.

-inútil no, vago tal vez- tuvo el descaro de sacarme una lengua mientras picaba algunas verduras- no pareces ser el tipo de chico que tiene la necesidad de hacer las cosas por si mismo en casa, estoy segura que debes tener quien haga la mayor parte de los quehaceres en casa- dijo con sencillez sin atisbo de haberse dado por aludida ante en tono defensivo de mi voz.

Ladee la cabeza.

-bueno, en parte tienes razón, tengo la necesidad de hacer muchas cosas en casa, pero eso no significa que no las sepa hacer- le dije mientras me lavaba las manos para poner manos a la obra- y cocinas es una de aquellas cosas que si se hacer- dije remarcando las ultimas palabras.

-ok, disculpa Gordon Ramsay- dijo de manera sarcástica haciendo alusión al afamado chef británico.

-eres terriblemente sarcástica lo sabias?- dije alzando una ceja.

-lo siento, estoy cansada- dijo dejando que su cabeza caiga hacia adelante mientras seguía parada.

-si estabas tan cansada por que me invitaste a pasar?- dije a la vez que cascaba los huevos para preparar un omelette, sintiéndome algo culpable por hacerla quedar despierta mas rato.

La escuche bostezar.

-por que si entraba sola me hubiera quedado dormida y hubiera pasado otra noche sin cenar, últimamente he estado tan ocupada con mama y cansada que me lo he estado dejando pasar-

-por eso has bajado de peso- pensé en voz alta sin poder rectificarme a tiempo.

-no he bajado de peso… o si? En todo caso como lo sabrías tu?- primero se miro a si misma y luego se volteó apoyando la cintura sobre el tablero de la cocina y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho encarándome.

Yo estaba parado a su lado batiendo los huevos y sazonándolos, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, por el rabillo del ojo la veía con la barbilla levantada desafiando mi respuesta, sonreí sin despegar la mirada de lo que hacia con las manos.

-tu misma sabes que te he observado desde hace mucho, no debería sorprenderte no?- finalmente levanté la vista y le encaré la mirada, me seguía fascinando el aplomo con el que era capaz de sostenerme la mirada, segura sin titubeos, sin temor a mi respuesta, sin dudar o sonrojarse, tuvimos un silencioso duelo de miradas, no dijimos nada pero sentía como nos leíamos mutuamente, finalmente ella bajo la mirada y retomo la posición anterior frente a las verduras picadas.

Tuve que ejercer todo mi autocontrol posible para no halarla hacia mi y besarla, aun cuando ella ya no me miraba seguí observando su delicado perfil, hermosa, fuerte, tal vez por eso no me cansaba de mirarla, en este punto ya podía reconocer que había sido cautivado por ella.

Regrese a los huevos para mantener mi mente y manos ocupadas.

-no me imagine que fueras así de observador- comento en respuesta a lo anterior.

-hay muchas cosas que no imaginas de mi- dije sonriendo con misterio- como por ejemplo el hecho que se hacer omelettes- termine diciendo mientras tomaba las verduras que Tomoyo había picado y la escuche reír.

-oh si, eso jamás lo habría imaginado- dijo aun en tono burlesco, le sonreí.

Oh no querida ni te imaginas, pensé.

Terminamos de cocinar entre bromas y burlas, la cena también paso con conversaciones ligeras y amenas.

En esa charla me entere que las fotos en blanco y negro que decoraban las paredes de su sala habían sido tomadas por ella misma, descubrí con satisfacción que era muy talentosa y además le gustaba diseñar ropa, ya en clases había sido testigo de su talento con el arte y era bastante buena.

También le conté como mi padre me había enseñado a tocar el piano y lo mucho que me gustaba el instrumento, quede en tocar para ella luego de la cena.

Si todo salía bien claro.

Terminamos y luego de dejar todo limpio nos sentamos en el sofá cada uno con una infusión entre manos.

Tomoyo se estiro y dio un sorbo.

-gracias por todo lo del día de hoy, lamento haberte arrastrado con mis problemas creo que voy a estar por siempre en deuda contigo- dijo con sinceridad la pelinegra mirándome con agradecimiento a lo que le sonreí con misterio.

Volví a empujar para mas tarde aquella punzada de culpa que amenazaba con aparecer.

-no, no siempre vas a estar en deuda conmigo, tengo una idea para que eso no pase- debió ser el tono grave que emplee o mi mirada, pero percibí el momento en que Tomoyo se tenso ligeramente, era increíblemente perceptiva, aun así me forzó una sonrisa que se esforzó por verse nerviosa.

-genial, dime de que se trata- me dijo acomodándose mejor en sillón.

-bien te lo diré, pero déjame terminar antes de que digas nada ok?-empecé por decir, ella rodo los ojos con hastió pero asintió.

-Tomoyo, eres una alumna brillante, lideras los primeros puestos en todos los cursos, con facilidad conseguirías una beca para la universidad que desees, pero ese brillante futuro se arruinaría si dejas de asistir a clases por trabajar turnos dobles o si tu rendimiento académico baja por el agotamiento de estar trabajando y cuidando a tu madre, a como veo las cosas incluso pensabas dejar la escuela verdad?-

Tomoyo me miro algo triste y se encogió de hombros mientras se concentraba en sus dedos.

-pensaba postergarlo, graduarme un año tarde no tiene que ser malo cuando ese tiempo lo has empleado en favor de la salud de un ser amado- no había resentimiento o dramatismo en su voz, realmente lo había pensado muy detenidamente y se había resignado a que esa era la mejor solución.

-eres consiente que así trabajes una jornada completa por la mañana y otra por la noche lo que te paguen no te va a alcanzar para cubrir sus gastos no? Va a ser un sacrificio inútil-

-pues comenzare a vender cosas hasta que no quede nada y finalmente venderé la casa, tan solo somos dos podemos vivir en un departamento sin problemas- sentía como algo dentro de ella se agitaba, esa fuerza que había visto en ella, esa desesperación por mantener el barco a flote.

-venderías esta casa? El patrimonio de tu bis abuelo?-

-que mas me queda!?- su temperamento finalmente se rompió- lo siento pero en este momento no puedo darle espacios a sentimentalismos, es la salud de mi madre la que esta en juego y no voy a dejarla morir- los ojos le brillaban con fuego interno y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, notaba cuando le costaba contener las lagrimas mientras se le entrecortaba la voz- le debo algo mas que la vida, tengo que hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance.- termino diciendo.

Yo la seguía observando con serenidad, había llegado exactamente al punto que desea, le había planteado sus perspectivas hasta el momento y ella las había entendido con claridad.

-si bien es cierto, es la salud de tu madre y debes hacer todo lo que este en tus manos para ayudarla, también es cierto que esta enfermedad es transitoria, a lo mucho pasaran unos 4 meses hasta que este en casa de vuelta y un par de meses mas hasta que vuelva a trabajar, no es prudente quemar ahora tus barcos por un mal pasajero, además, creo que cuando tu madre se recupere va a pegar el grito en el cielo si se entera que vendiste la casa de su abuelo y se va a sentir culpable por haber arruinado tu record perfecto en estudios no crees?-

Tomoyo se revolvió en su asiento incomoda, por lo visto ya había pensado en eso también.

-al menos estará viva y lo superara, en fin, por que estamos hablando de esto ahora? Eres un oráculo o algo así?- Tomoyo estaba ligeramente a la defensiva y por lo visto agotada del tema, perfecto.

-estamos hablando de esto por que tengo la solución, en primer lugar, me voy a hacer cargo de todos los gastos hospitalarios y hogareños que afrontes hasta que tu madre se recupere, asi evitaremos que vendas la casa, tus cosas y dejes de asistir a la escuela, ya coordine para que tu madre sea trasladada mañana a primera hora a una clínica-

-espera a donde?-si bien los ojos de Tomoyo se abrían cada vez mas con cada palabra mía, había logrado mantenerse en silencio hasta ese momento en que no soporto mas.

La mire con reproche a lo que ella se encogió en el sofá.

-lo siento, continua- me dijo algo sonrojada y confundida.

-como te estaba diciendo, va a ser trasladada a una de las clínicas de mi familia, el Reed Hiraguisawa Memorial, esta mas cerca y va a recibir las mejores de las atenciones, me va ser mas fácil controlar los gastos que requiera su internamiento- hice una pausa y me pase la mano por la nuca.

-no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por la terrible experiencia de tener que tratarla en ese hospital, no voy a permitir que el doctor te desvista con la mirada cada vez que visitas a tu madre o que la enfermera te trate mal tan solo por tener una casa, eso… fue suficiente para mi y para ti también- suspire tratando de alejar de mi mente las escenas en el hospital.

-soy consiente que no has pedido mi ayuda, por eso te aclaro que soy yo quien la ofrezco y nadie tiene por que saber de nuestro arreglo, ni mis amigos ni los tuyos, ni siquiera tu madre, tan solo quedara entre tu y yo- termine mirándola fijamente y note como se hundía mas en el sofá, sopesando lo que le estaba diciendo.

-aun no me has dicho que es lo que quieres a cambio- me contesto sin rastro de humor, anticipando el peso de lo que le pediría.

-a ti- conteste con simpleza sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos- te quiero a ti completa, cuando quiera y como quiera- escucharme decírselo en voz alta elevo ligeramente mi libido y sentí como mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido.

Tomoyo me miraba con ojos desorbitados y abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces antes de comenzar a reírse histéricamente.

Ok, esa reacción no la vi venir.

Me sentí tan desconcertado como si un yunque me hubiera caído sobre la cabeza y perdí toda mi postura seria y rígida mientras ella no paraba de reír.

-puedo saber que te parece tan gracioso?- pregunte algo crispado por tener que levantar la voz para que se escuche sobre su carcajada que cada vez tomaba mas volumen.

Tomoyo se tomaba el vientre con una mano y golpeaba el asiento del sofá con la otra hasta que finalmente se dejo caer de cara sobre el sofá enterrando el rostro en uno de los almohadones mientras seguía riendo.

Comencé a sentir la venita de mi frente palpitar otra vez frente a su histérico ataque de risa.

Cuando por fin comenzó a calmarse se levanto completamente agitada con la cara roja y ligeramente despeinada, se seco pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en el borde de sus ojos violetas que brillaban con alegría.

-ay Eriol, me matas con tus ocurrencias, esa fue buena aunque algo cruel ya estaba comenzando a esperanzarme con lo del traslado de mi madre- dijo la pelinegra una vez recuperada el habla mientras tomaba su taza vacía y la mía para llevarlas a la cocina.

La seguí hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Tomoyo, no es una broma, lo que te propongo es real- le dije remarcando mis palabras mientras ella estaba parada frente al fregadero dándome la espalda.

Note que tenso los hombros ligeramente en un movimiento casi imperceptible y luego negó con la cabeza.

-aja si, te creo- contesto sarcástica- y de donde vas a sacar ese dinero, vas a asaltar un banco?- preguntó defensiva evadiendo en si la parte que la incluía en la propuesta.

Que astuta, ella ya sabia que no era una broma, pero prefería ignorarla, ya saben, si se niega demasiado algo tal vez deje de existir.

-las cuentas que tengo en los bancos bastan para dejarlos en quiebra si es que retiro todo, si es que a eso te refieres, pero tu ya sabes eso, no?, sabes que no tengo ningún problema para afrontar ese gasto, lo que no puedes quieres admitir es lo que te quiero a cambio- normalmente no me jacto de poder leer a las personas pero con alguien con una personalidad tan fuerte como ella tenia que hacerla sentir desnuda y vulnerable ante mi, y de por si con ella no era algo sencillo.

Escuche como una taza se resbalo de sus manos y cayo en el fregadero y la pelinegra apoyo sus manos en el fregadero.

-es tarde Eriol, vete a tu casa- contesto aun apoyada con un tono frio nada parecido a su espontaneo ataque de risa.

-por que no me quieres contestar?- pregunté desafiante, muy consiente de lo peligroso que era tratar el tema en la cocina rodeados de objetos que potencial podrían ser armas si es que llegaba a molestar a la pelinegra, aun así me mantuve firme a mitad de la cocina mirando su nuca.

Golpeo con la palma el borde del fregadero y se volteo hacia mi con una mirada fiera.

-por que no voy a permitir que intentes tratarme como a una prostituta en mi propia casa-su mirada se había furiosa y sus ojos acusadores, sentía aquella rabia reprimida hacia mi persona en su voz y la manera en que hablaba entre dientes con la mandíbula tensa me hacia pensar que si pudiera lanzarme algo lo haría.

Si es que anteriormente en el hospital me había parecido verla molesta esto era completamente distinto.

Me replantee la idea de sacarla de la cocina.

-un momento- le dije alzando el índice- no he dicho nada parecido, una prostituta? No! No hay forma que permita que alguien te ponga un dedo encima- la sola idea me revolvía el estomago.

Vi caer la mandíbula de Tomoyo al escucharme, creo que no me estaba explicando correctamente, tomo una naranja de una cesta cercana y me la lanzo fallando tan solo por que la esquive a tiempo, agradecí que haya sido tan solo una fruta y no algún objeto punzocortante, tenia una puntería increíble.

Shaoran se equivocaba si creía que ella necesitaba quien la defienda de mi, ella solita se bastaba.

-eres un maldito bastardo- me lanzo otra naranja, esta mi me dio en el pecho.

-auch, cálmate!-

-me ofreces la salida a cambio de que? Mi integridad? Pervertido!- y me cayo otra naranja en el hombro.

-nadie te ha pedido eso! Quieres dejarme terminar?!- Tomoyo tenia aun otra naranja en la mano alzada lista para lanzármela y otras tres o cuatro acunadas en su otro brazo, se paro sin dejar su pose de ataque y entrecerró los ojos.

-no te estoy pidiendo hacer nada humillante o degradante, como te dije este es un trato solo entre tu y yo, nadie mas se va a enterar, soy sincero cuando te digo que quiero que se sane tu madre pero también se que no vas a dejar que te ayude sin intentar pagármelo y siendo realistas te tomaría toda una vida tratar de pagarme con trabajo así que escogí algo a lo que solo yo pueda ponerle precio- además claro aun tenia muy fresca cierta amenaza de muerte de parte de un castaño si es que la llegaba a humillar.

Trague saliva, rayos! Soy hombre muerto.

Me cayó otra naranja esta vez en la frente por que estaba tan absorto en mi condenada vida que no me dio tiempo de esquivarla.

-desgraciado arrogante!- volví a escuchar a Tomoyo gritándome.

-basta mujer!, estoy hablando en serio, piénsalo! Dejas la escuela y comienzas a trabajar dobles turnos, no vas a tener tiempo y dinero ni para comer y aun así vas a estar endeudada con el hospital, si vendes la casa y te compras un departamento mas pequeño el dinero restante servirá a lo mucho para uno o dos meses mas y luego que? Crees que nadie mas notara el aprieto en el que te encuentras? De por si el doctor de ese hospital ya estaba esperando que caigas a sus brazos! Cuantos mas de esos malditos oportunistas crees que aparecerán cuando se den cuenta de tu situación? Y crees que no vas a estar lo suficientemente desesperada como acceder a cualquier maldita cosa que te pidan?- no había esperado llegar hasta ese punto pero me enervaba por completo de solo pensarla humillada frente a algún viejo enfermo.

-oportunistas como tu?- la oí decir con cierta amargura, dejo caer las naranjas y salió de la cocina chocando mi hombro sin nada de delicadeza al pasar, entró en la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá, no voy negar que me sentí herido por aquella comparación yo no era como los hombres a los que me estaba refiriendo, o si?

Eche un vistazo a Tomoyo sentada, derrotada en el sillón, creo que verla herida me dolió aun mas.

-Tomoyo…-

-no, no digas mas por favor…- tenia la voz quebrada y la cabeza gacha- soy una tonta verdad? Creí que querías ser mi amigo- dijo aun con la voz entrecortada y la mandíbula tensa.

-pero claro que quiero ser tu amigo- dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá, ella se alejo un poco.

-comprándome?- me encaró con los ojos húmedos, en su mirada podía leer lo dolida que estaba.

-no, no quiero comprarte, te quiero ayudar y en ese proceso hacerme tu amigo, claro que…-

-que todos tienen su precio no?, y este es el mío, la salud de mi madre por ser tu… tu ramera personal, te das cuenta que eso es lo que me estas pidiendo?-

-bueno si lo pones así suena horrible, pero no tiene por que ser así como tu lo dices, en muchas culturas es aceptable que un hombre mantenga a una mujer a cambio de compañía y cierta cercanía, algo así como un protector o un danna me entiendes?- creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por que accediera hasta ese momento.

Que diablos! se supone que era un trato, no? Tómalo o déjalo y punto, por que seguía buscando argumentos para convencerla?

-oh claro, verme a mi misma como una geisha lo hace mejor no?- sarcástica otra vez esto no estaba funcionando.

Podía claro cerrarme en aquella típica frase "bueno es mi oferta final, tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo" y largarme para que pase una terrible noche en vela midiendo los pros y los contra para a la mañana siguiente tener que aceptar mi contrato con el rabo entre las piernas y el orgullo molido, o de lo contrario recibirme con un nada amigable baldazo de agua y mandarme al infierno procurando recordarme como el ser mas despreciable sobre la tierra y odiándome hasta el final de sus días.

Ninguna de esas opciones me atraía demasiado, no quería que lo sintiera como una derrota, quería que me vea como su mejor opción, un trato donde todos salíamos beneficiados.

Y la peligrosa pregunta de por que me empeñaba tanto en proteger sus emociones me seguía rondando, tenia miedo de tan solo pensar en la respuesta.

-te juro que no soy tan malo como crees, jamás te lastimaría- lo dije con tanta suavidad que casi sonó como una suplica sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, por que me sentía tan vulnerable por su rechazo?

-no es por que seas malo, bueno me parece algo bajo que te juegues con algo tan delicado, pero pese a eso no te considero alguien malo, es… la situación comprendes? Lo que pides Además… que hay de Kaho?-

Alcé una ceja extrañado.

-que hay con ella?- que diantres tiene que ver ella con el tema?!

-es tu novia, no soy partidaria de la infidelidad- sentí mi mandíbula caer pero me recompuse rápidamente.

-Kaho no es mi novia- conteste remarcando las palabras visiblemente fastidiado por ese argumento.

Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces.

-entonces por que hacen esas cosas en la azotea de la escuela? Acaso tienes algún otro trato con ella?- lo pegunto con la misma soltura con la que se pregunta la hora y me cayo como un balde de agua helada.

QUE?!

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces no, no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-c… co… como?- seguía balbuceando sin poder contenerme mientras sentía como lentamente mis mejillas comenzaban a arder note como Tomoyo se sonrojaba ligeramente también.

-desde donde me siento para almorzar se les puede ver, el techo no es tan alto sabes? Y créeme que es difícil poder concentrarme en el almuerzo cuando suben-

En ese punto a juzgar por la temperatura a la que sentía el rostro debía estar tan rojo como un tomate y quería que la tierra me tragara.

-alguien mas…?- me aterraba la respuesta.

-la verdad no lo se, Sakura es muy distraída y lo mas probable es que no se haya dado cuenta, ahora por Yue… es otra historia aunque no me ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hubiera preguntado quien era Yue si no me encontrara en estado de shock por aquella revelación, trate de tomar respiraciones profundas para calmarme.

-entiendo que, por lo que has visto pienses que entre ella y yo hay alguna relación, pero no la hay, ella no es mi novia y tampoco es que exista algún tipo de trato entre nosotros, es… como decirlo?-

-solo sexo- termino de decir ella.

-si- asentí derrotado, no quería que suene tan mal.

-y ella esta de acuerdo con eso?- Tomoyo se veía realmente confundida, encogí los hombros.

-no hemos hablado del tema en si tan solo se da la oportunidad y bueno lo hacemos- realmente ni yo tenia una explicación muy concisa de por que lo hacíamos ni cuando empezamos a hacerlo.

-y tu estas contento con ese trato?- recordé la conversación de hacía unas horas atrás con el castaño, la pregunta de Tomoyo implicaba lo que el me había preguntado luego de dejarle claro que no me gustaban las chicas huecas.

Entonces por que sigues con ella?, había preguntado, y yo… evadí responder eso.

Me encogí de hombros antes de contestar.

-supongo que es mas fácil ahorrarme toda la parte sentimental de una relación y bueno soy hombre, a todos nos gusta el sexo- había dicho yo eso en voz alta?

Es mas, aun no había cerrado el trato, por que rayos estábamos hablando de mi y de lo que me hacia feliz?

-entonces temes enamorarte? Es por eso que andas buscando intimidad libre de sentimientos?- aquella declaración me tomo por sorpresa, me pregunte cuan cerca podía estar de la verdad.

-por que de pronto tratas de psicoanalizarme?- ella era terriblemente observadora no podía dejar que desnudara mi alma sin mi consentimiento.

-por que trato de entender que rayos te puede pasar por la cabeza para ofrecerme algo así!- Tomoyo me miraba con desesperada incredulidad, trataba de pensar lo mejor de mi?

La mire unos segundos y apoye la espalda sobre el sofá y tire la cabeza hacia atrás, esto se estaba tornando demasiado personal y me estaba agotando.

En que diablos me estaba metiendo?

Me sentía tan agotado que estaba comenzando a perder en mi propio juego y si había llegado tan lejos no podía darme el lujo de levantar bandera blanca y rendirme.

Los juegos de ajedrez se pueden ir dando por perdidos cuando la reina cae cierto? Bueno yo aun veía a la reina en pie, era el momento de hacer mi ultima jugada, la ganadora.

Eso o me largaba con el rabo entre las piernas.

-por que crees que te observo tanto Tomoyo?- pregunte con los ojos cerrados poniendo en orden mis pensamientos, tenia que jugarlo con mucho cuidado.

-no lo se, por que estoy en camino a la pizarra?- contesto con inocencia, abrí los ojos y la mire con reproche desde mi posición con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-no te hagas la boba, sabes a que me refiero- note como un tímido rubor comenzó a hacerse presente en su níveo rostro y agacho la mirada algo avergonzada.

-que hay si no lo supiera?- levanto la barbilla desafiando mi respuesta, le sonreí de costado mientras me incorporaba y me acercaba lentamente a ella.

-pero lo sabes pequeña, aun si no lo quisieras reconocer, sientes mi mirada cuando te observo y te agrada sentir esa atención, incluso podría asegurar que te excita sentirte deseada- todo lo dije en un estudiado y suave tono de voz, muy lento, no quería asustarla, quería que se sienta acariciada con mis palabras.

Tomoyo se había replegado hasta tener la espalda firmemente presionada contra el respaldo del sofá, no se veía asustada pero si cohibida, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos y rojos, podía sentir su respiración ligeramente agitada y ojos brillantes por expectación.

-tu… me… deseas?- pregunto dubitativa e incrédula, me acerque mas aun hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía oler el te de menta que se había tomado hace unos minutos.

-creí que te lo había dejado claro con mi propuesta, crees que te pediría algo así sin desearte?- la mire fijamente a los ojos par que viera mi sinceridad.

Y vaya que la deseaba, mi cuerpo estaba mortalmente agotado por todo el autocontrol que me exigía tenerla tan cerca sin abalanzarme sobre esos jugosos labios, simplemente moriría si no lograba besarla esa noche.

Estando tan cerca pude percibir con mas detalle aquellos hermosos ojos que me tenían maravillado, el tono normalmente violeta de su iris ahora se había vuelto mas intenso y brillante, aquellas tupidas pestañas les hacían un marco perfecto a aquellas obras de arte, solo me gustaría verlas con pasión en ves de duda.

-recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no eres un stalker? Pues te comento que esto es todo lo contrario a lo que dijiste.- aquel comentario me hizo reír, como era posible que tenga esa rapidez mental para evadir las cosas que la ponían nerviosa con humor.

-pues te subiste a mi auto no? Y luego me dejaste pasar a tu casa, no será que muy en el fondo querías saber que pasaría estando a solas con alguien como yo?- sentí el momento en el que logre irritarla nuevamente con el cambio de su respiración y el cambio de su mirada a una desafiante.

-no pongas palabras en mi boca Eriol- aquel tono de advertencia que había impregnado en lo dicho incremento aun mas mi lívido, amaba los retos y este me resultaba irresistiblemente tentador.

-oh… créeme que no es eso lo que quiero poner en tu boca- dije con algo de doble sentido con la absoluta intención de empujarla mas y por fin vi mi oportunidad, cuando abrió la boca para replicarme algo tire por la borda todo el manual y me apodere de sus labios aprisionándolos contra los míos.

Creí escuchar algo parecido a una protesta ahogada por mis labios pero la ignore, sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho con la intención de empujarme, pero fui mas rápido que ella tomándola de los codos para retenerla ahí unos segundos mas.

Sus labios resultaron ser mas suaves de lo que había logrado imaginar y cálidos como una taza de exquisito té en una tarde fría, capaz de calentar el interior de mi ser.

Luego de unos segundos, al sentir que su postura se relajaba y dejaba de forcejear, me di el lujo de saborear aquellos carnosos labios muy minuciosamente, no quería perderme nada de ellos, pase con delicadeza mi lengua sobre ellos sintiendo aquel sabor a menta que tanto se me había antojado, por un segundo olvide donde estaba y por que, tan solo me concentre en sentir aquellos labios y fui acreedor de un suspiro que me atrajo a la realidad, mordí con suavidad el labio inferior de la pelinegra antes de alejarme con lentitud para dedicarme a observar con dicha la expresión de su rostro.

Aun tenia los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas sus labios estaban entreabiertos, humedecidos y rojos por mi beso, me fascino verlos así.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y pude ver por fin aquella pasión contenida reemplazando las dudas y el temor, supe en ese momento que no me rechazaría nuevamente.

Y en este punto dando rienda suelta a mis instintos la volví a besar, esta vez con mas libertad y arrojo, sabia que no me alejaría así que en vez de tomarla de los codos pase una mano por un lado de su cuello acariciándolo con suavidad hasta tomar su nuca y sentir como mis dedos jugueteaban con los pequeños mechones negros que no habían podido ser aprisionados por su trenza, creí confundir otro suspiro atrapado por mis labios con un coro de ángeles.

Tuve el atrevimiento de girar mi cabeza para profundizar el beso sintiendo como mi lengua se habría paso por aquellos pétalos que tenia como labios, su boca encajaba tan bien con la mía que sospeche que habían sido creadas para permanecer así, unidas, demandando mutua atención.

Los labios de Tomoyo que en el primer beso habían permanecido como mudos receptores, esta vez se movían al compás de mi lengua tomándome con la misma desesperación con la que yo la saboreaba, sentirla responder con tal entusiasmo hizo que algo dentro de mi pecho explotara llenándome de sublime dicha, me sentí extasiado por su respuesta.

Poco a poco fuimos bajando la intensidad, intuyo que el motivo predominante fue la falta de aire, nos separamos ambos agitados y jadeantes, ella esta vez se mordió los labios mientas buscaba calmarse con los ojos aun cerrados, y aquel gesto no me molesto esta vez.

Tome con delicadeza su barbilla y levante su rostro hacia mi, sin despegar mis ojos de su mirada deposite un beso corto y suave en la punta de sus labios y luego otro, y otro y se convirtió en una sucesión de muchos besos cortos que llenaban el ambiente de aquel dulce sonido que producen los besos, la sentí sonreír contra mis labios y me encanto.

La mire con deseo mientras ella me regalaba una lánguida sonrisa.

-me vas a seducir hasta que acepte verdad?- por un momento había olvidado que estaba haciendo ahí, deposite un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-no veo que tengas problemas con ello- le conteste guiñándole un ojo y depositando otro beso corto en sus labios.

Parpadeo y bajo agacho la cabeza mirando lo cerca que estaban nuestras manos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

-si es que yo accediera… prometes no lastimarme o humillarme-la vulnerabilidad y temor que sentí en aquella pregunta me destruyo, tenia las emociones a flor de piel en ese momento, levante su barbilla nuevamente y le clave los ojos con decisión.

-lo juro, primero muerto si sales herida por lo que sea-

-que hay de Kaho? Vas a seguir con ella?-

-no, si te tengo a ti no necesito a nadie mas- escuche lo que acababa de decir con asombro, creo que la pasión que sentía en el momento había arruinado mis filtros, Tomoyo también noto que había revelado mas de la cuenta y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de emoción.

Apretó los labios.

-Dios! No puedo crees que vaya a hacer esto- dijo mirando hacia el techo de su casa. Y hasta cierto punto entendía su incertidumbre, la había puesto en una posición bastante apremiante.

-shh, tranquila pequeña- susurre contra sus labios antes de besarla nuevamente, ella ahora esta completamente receptiva a mis besos, le di otro beso en la mejilla y lentamente fui dibujando un camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello donde la sentí estremecerse y jadear ligeramente, que sonido tan glorioso.

-te gusta aquí pequeña?- le pregunte a la vez que rozaba mi nariz contra su cuello atrapando aquel exquisito aroma que emanaba, la sentí temblar y apenas emitió un sonido de aceptación, volví a cubrir aquella sensible zona de besos.

Mis manos yacían atrapando su cintura o mas bien había optado por dejarlas ahí atrapadas para que no vaguen por aquel inexplorado cuerpo, tenia una enorme necesidad por ir lento, despertar poco a poco sus ansias, quería que disfrute ese momento tanto como yo, así que me tome mi tiempo jugando con su cuello y descubriendo sus rincones favoritos.

Sutilmente pase un pulgar debajo de su polo y pude sentir aquel suave tacto de su piel, no podía creer que se sintiera tan delicada, tenia una terrible tentación de meter el resto de mi mano y probar si cada centímetro de su piel era así de suave, pero me contuve.

Me separe de su cuello y la volví a besar con mas anhelo a lo que respondió con arrojo y pasión, disfrute el sabor intenso de ese beso.

Al separarme renuentemente de esos adictivos labios la recosté con suavidad en el sofá, no podía decidir si ella estaba muy al tanto de la situación pero accedió sin problemas, desde esa posición volví a prestarle atención a la zona bajo su mandíbula que la hacia estremecerse.

Deposite pequeños besos sobre su garganta y delinee su clavícula con la lengua, estaba exquisitamente formada, al menos la porción que aquel molesto polo me dejaba saborear.

Con la necesidad de deshacerme de el comencé a acariciar su vientre haciéndole cosquillas con las puntas de mis dedos, supe cuando se agito y se le entre corto la respiración, sin dejar de besarle el cuello fui subiendo mis manos debajo de la tela celeste y la sentí arquearse hacia mi, sus costillas se marcaron en su tórax y las acaricie al momento que volvía a besar sus labios.

Sentí que la punta dedos rozaron una textura diferente, cautivadora, pero no tan suave como su piel, encaje, reconocí, había llegado a mi objetivo.

Rompí el beso para mirarla a los ojos, pidiéndole con la mirada silencioso permiso, al no ver negativa volví a besarla subí suavemente la mano hasta acariciar con extrema delicadeza aquellos suaves pechos atrapados en encaje.

Soltó un gemido que fue atrapado por mis labios y recibí como una victoria personal, podía sentir a través del encaje lo calientes que estaban sus pechos y lo duro que estaban sus pezones, me moría por verlos, probarlos, saborearlos, así que en un movimiento fluido fui levantando aquel molesto polo hasta sacarlo por encima de la cabeza negra de Tomoyo.

Por fin pude deleitarme en la exquisita visión, Tomoyo estaba sonrojada y con los labios rojos e hinchados, su agitada respiración se hacia mas evidente al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, moviendo aquellos pechos objeto de mi deseo.

Deposite tiernos y cortos besos sobre el encaje que cubría sus respingados pezones al igual como aquel borde donde contrastaba el color de su nívea piel con el color negro de su brasier.

Levante la cara con satisfacción para apreciar menor la expresión de éxtasis de Tomoyo mientras la acariciaba sobre la prenda intima para luego ir bajando lentamente por el valle de sus senos hasta su vientre depositando calientes besos húmedos.

Volvió a arquearse hacia mi soltando un gemido de sorpresa cuando hundí mi lengua en su ombligo y se sentó de golpe, antes que pudiera replicarme algo la bese nuevamente con pasión a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura para mantenerla cerca a mi, me supo a gloria notar como había colocado sus tiernas manos a los lados de mi rostro, sosteniéndome en el beso.

-un segundo- me susurro aun entre besos.

-todo bien?- pregunte con la voz raposa y algo jadeante, rogándole a todas las deidades que no se arrepintiera

Ella sostuvo unos segundos su mejilla contra la mía y luego me abrazo con fuerza temblando ligeramente.

La estreche contra mi mas cerca hasta atraerla hacia donde estaba yo sentado y termine por acomodarla a horcajadas sobre mi mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

-que pasa?- le pregunte con suavidad y tanta ternura que me sorprendió, la sentí tan frágil como a una muñeca de porcelana.

La sentí dudar en hablar.

-es que yo… yo nunca…- seguí acariciando su espalda mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello y hombro.

-nunca lo has hecho verdad? Es eso, que nunca antes has hecho el amor?- la sentí mover la cabeza afirmativamente y enterró el rostro en mi cuello, a juzgar por lo caliente que sentí el cuello asumí lo sonrojada que podía estar.

-tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien, confías en mi?- al escucharme plantear esa cuestión, se irguió aun sentada sobre mi y me miro a los ojos aun con ese adorable color rojo cubriendo sus mejillas, parecía un conejito asustado en mis brazos, ladeo su cabeza como midiendo mi posible reacción a su respuesta.

-mi lado sensato, me dice que en vista de como se han desenvuelto las cosas no debería confiar en ti- dijo lentamente clavándome sin saberlo un puñal en el centro de pecho, me recosté contra el sillón y la mire desde allí, casi suplicando misericordia con la mirada.

La tenia hermosa, agitada, semidesnuda, vulnerable y sincera, mortalmente sincera, sentada sobre mi con una cercanía demasiado intima como para que esa respuesta no me haya afectado.

Me sentía un idiota, tenia a la chica que me había vuelto durante dos años sobre mi y detenía a pensar cuanto me dolía aquel vacío que causaba el saber que no confiaba en mi.

-sin embargo, y no estoy muy segura por que, pese a lo que me grita la conciencia, siento en el corazón que si puedo confiar en ti, suena absurdamente contradictorio no?- dijo jugando con los botones de mi camisa mientras yo sonreía como un idiota al sentir como aquel vacío que sentía en el pecho había sido reemplazado por algo mas hermoso y sublime que me lleno y rebalsó.

-bueno, dicen que el corazón es traicionero no?- trate de bromear para no ponerme demasiado sentimental en ese momento, ella me sonrió de lado.

-si, y es un estúpido el que lo escucha, genial no? La primera metida de pata a mis 18 años y a lo grande- la escuche reír.

-gracias por lo que me toca- conteste sarcástico, aun con una sonrisa entre labios se inclino para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla, si bien era un gesto bastante inocente me encantaba la ternura que envolvía, le sonreí sintiéndome realmente feliz.

-sabes? Realmente me gusta mucho ver tu cabello suelto- atrajo hacia adelante la punta de su larga trenza para deshacer el pequeño nudo que sujetaba la punto y comenzó a liberar su sedoso cabello negro con destreza, poco a poco podía ver como su oscura melena hacia aparición hasta que por fin vi mechones negros caer sobre sus hombros y enmarcar su fino rostro.

-eres muy hermosa- solté sin poder contener aquella visión a lo que recibí un sonrojo como respuesta.

-de verdad lo crees?, es decir he visto a las chicas con las que paras, no me parezco a ellas-

-exacto- conteste para besarla nuevamente y que vea mi punto mientras con una mano acariciaba su cuello y mandíbula y con la otra su cabello, sus palmas se apoyaron en mi pecho y sentí la necesidad de tener sus palmas contra mi piel.

Aun en el beso dirigí sus manos hacia mis botones.

-ábrela, no temas- le dije con la voz entrecortada susurrando, esperando que la timidez que de pronto hizo aparición en su mirada no la tome como presa.

Ladeo la cabeza nuevamente en un gesto que comenzaba a entender como duda, mientras subía y bajaba las palmas sobre mi camisa, dándome una caricia inconsciente e indecisa.

-que pasa?- pregunte nuevamente ante su indecisión, con una paciencia que me estaba asombrando, jamás me había tomado tanto tiempo tratando de hacerle el amor alguien, claro que también era la primera vez que tenia entre manos a una virgen.

-nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo- note como se sonrojaba avergonzada, me sentí cautivado por su inocencia y un ápice de maldita e inoportuna culpa se hizo presente.

Las chicas, normalmente románticas empedernidas, soñaban con su primera vez con aquel chico que amaban, todos los clichés rezaban "solo hacerlo cuando hay amor", patrañas, una chica puede enamorarse de un perfecto imbécil que tan solo la usaría y botaría y el hecho de que haya "amor" no cambiaria su corazón roto o reputación destrozada, de cualquier forma, a mi entender, para las chicas perder algo como su virginidad era algo importante, y necesitaban algo mas que sentir tocar las estrellas con las manos, necesitaban amor y eso era algo que no podía darle.

Preferí concentrarme en las cosas que si podía, ternura, dedicación, delicadeza, respeto, altruismo, ponderación, la haría sentir como a una diosa y a mi como el hombre agradecido por la dicha de recibir sus favores.

-pues me siento privilegiado de ser el primero- ella me sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa con algo de torpeza bajo mi mirada.

Me dedique unos segundos a observarla, tenia el cabello ligeramente despeinado por mi culpa, las mejillas sonrojadas en contraste la blanca piel de su pecho, bazos y vientre, aparentemente nunca había tomado sol pero lejos de verse pálida o desabrida se le veía brillante y lechosa, no necesitaba tocarla para saber lo suave que era.

Termino de desabotonar mi camisa paso sus delicadas palmas suavemente sobre mi pecho ahora descubierto mandando miles de señales eléctricas a mis terminaciones nerviosas, jadee un poco y me estremecí bajo su tacto, fue delicioso.

-eres muy caliente- la oí decir.

-gracias-

-me refería a tu temperatura-

-tu me calientas- un sonroja furioso capturo su rostro y la bese nuevamente acariciando el centro de su espalda de arriba abajo la sentí agitarse y jadear contra mis labios cuando lleve mis manos a la parte baja de su espalda y apreté ligeramente sus glúteos.

Nuestras caderas de acercaron mas íntimamente por el movimiento y sentí su cálida entrepierna aplastando mi caliente erección, de hecho ella también lo sintió, lo note en un pequeño respingo que dio mientras yo tiraba la cabeza hacia atas con desesperación.

-oh… eso es…?-

-si, lo es, lleva así un rato- conteste con dificultad.

En un movimiento, supongo inconsciente, Tomoyo adelanto un poco mas las rodillas dejando caer esta vez todo su peso sobre mi hinchazón y solté un gemido sin poder contenerlo.

-estas bien?- me pregunto algo alarmada, y no la culpo, mi expresión era adolorida y lastimera, como si de una tortura se tratara y vaya que lo era.

-si, solo no te muevas un segundo- imploré con la voz rasposa tratando de contener las sensaciones que en ese momento me atacaban, me sentía tan sensible que era consciente hasta del vaivén que ocasionaba su respiración.

Me sentía tan hinchado y apretado que probablemente estallaría, las ganas de follarla con desalmada fuerza se hicieron presentes he hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y control mental para mantenerlas a raya y no me estaba resultando fácil, esta seria su primera vez y tenia que ser fantástica.

Cuando mi respiración comenzó a calmarse la sentí acariciar mi rostro y me miro con algo de preocupación y culpa.

-esto te esta costando verdad? Digo, aguantar- odie que se sintiera culpable.

-Tomoyo, no hay cosa que desee mas en este momento que no seas tu y quiero que te sientas igual, no me perdonaría a mi mismo si no lo disfrutaras tanto como yo, estoy dispuesto a tomarnos todo el tiempo necesario para que estés lista de acuerdo?- me miro conmovida y asintió a lo que la atraje mas hacia mi y la bese con extrema ternura saboreando sus labios.

Poco a poco entre besos me fui deshaciendo de mi camisa y su brasiere, sus pezones estaban duros y apretados, y me deleite en ver las reacciones de su piel y el cambio de sus gestos mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con ellos.

Sentir esa arrugada textura bajo mi lengua y labios fue un deleite sumado a sus gemidos agitados, jugué a saborearlos un rato cuando los jeans de ambos comenzaron a sobrar.

Sutilmente comencé desabotonando sus pantalones hasta bajar el cierre y sin dejar de probar sus respingados pezones, metí mi mano entre sus pantalones y ropa interior para apretar con suavidad su clítoris.

Los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes de Tomoyo inundaban la habitación, agradecí mentalmente estar solos en toda su casa, hubiera sido bastante incomodo tener que explicar aquel sensual ruido a su madre.

Acelere el ritmo de los movimientos circulares de mis dedos sobre su sensible brote, comprobando con fascinación como aumentaba rápidamente su temperatura y humedad muy pronto estaría lista para recibirme.

Cambiando de posición la recosté sobre su espalda en el sofá y comencé a deslizarla fuera de sus pantalones sin recibir resistencia, por fin la tenia tan solo en aquel coqueto conjunto de bragas con brasier de encaje negro que moría por ver.

-hermosa- susurre mirando cada detalle de su cuerpo con devoción, me incline para depositar un beso sobre su vientre y deje descansar mi frente sobre ella mi frente unos momentos para calmar el lívido que sentía al tenerla así de desnuda.

Luego de unos segundos me incorpore y la volví a besar, esta vez de manera mas suave y con un ritmo mas constante mientras una de mis manos bajaba por la suave piel de su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos y comencé a acariciarla de arriba abajo percibiendo su estremecimiento.

Cuando se relajo bajo mi tacto volví a meter la mano en su ropa interior y comencé a acariciar su clítoris con movimientos circulares constantes, sentía sus piernas debajo de las mías moviéndose y sus pequeños gemidos ahogados por mis labios, mi pasión se incremento y la bese con mas fuerza mordiendo ligeramente sus labios.

Cada cierto rato pasaba los dedos por su húmeda entrada y la acariciaba con suavidad, sentirla tan mojada y resbaladiza me ponía cada vez mas duro y deseoso de abalanzarme en su interior, sin embargo hacia que mi ímpetu retrocediera, recordando que era su primera vez y tenia que tratarla con delicadeza.

Maldita sea me estaba matando.

Sin dejar de tocar su centro de placer, bese su mejilla derecha y fui bajando por su mandíbula y cuello en cortos besos húmedos hasta llegar a su hombro donde la mordí con suavidad y utilizando los dientes baje el tirante del brasiere para depositar suaves besos con libertad en aquella zona.

Cuando la escuche gemir nuevamente supe que tenia que hacer algo, me distraje de sus hombros y con ambas manos deslice la pequeña prenda que cubría su sexo, me deleite admirando los pequeños rizos que la adornaban.

Tomoyo aguanto la respiración y con un pequeño grito ahogado cerro las piernas y se encogió lejos de mi en un nudo, cerrándome la entrada a las puertas del paraíso.

-Tomoyo…?- dije con paciente voz rasposa.

-no, espera, que vas a hacer?- pregunto alarmada.

-necesitas una descripción?- pregunte sarcástico alzando una ceja.

-no tonto, me refiero a si tu… tu… - su rostro tenia un curioso color rojo granate y su voz titubeaba.

-si te lo voy a meter ya? No pequeña no lo voy a hacer- odie sonar tan crudo, pero en este punto tenia que ser claro en mis explicaciones si no quería espantarla, mas.

-quiero jugar un rato mas contigo- le dije con voz ronca segada por la pasión que me consumía y me acerque peligrosamente a ella.

Puse ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y comencé acariciar los lados de sus muslos que ahora estaban contra su pecho.

-vamos pequeña, abre las piernas para mi, relájate, te prometo que no te va a doler- vi la duda en sus ojos mientras seguía acariciando sus muslos y me incline para besarla nuevamente tratando de relajarla.

Un tanto distraída por el beso fue soltando las piernas poco a poco, hasta que por fin pude apoderarme nuevamente de su centro de placer y comencé a acariciarla, esta vez con un poco mas de ímpetu.

Cuando estuvo completamente absorta en los movimientos de mis dedos jale un poco sus piernas hacia mi hasta poder ver nuevamente en toda su gloria aquella hermosa en inexplorada entrada.

Me incline sobre sus rodillas para besarlas y fui besando y lamiendo la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a los labios mas cercanos a su húmeda abertura, me deleite unos segundos lamiendo tan solo la delicada piel de esa esquina recibiendo con satisfacción un movimiento de caderas desesperado de parte de la pelinegra.

Fije mis ojos en su tibia abertura que brillaba por la humedad y palpitaba por deseo, sople suavemente y volví a escuchar otro gemido, Tomoyo estaba muy sensible, esto seria delicioso.

Pose mi lengua y labios primero en su hinchado clítoris y comencé lamerlo con fuerza, succionándolo con mis labios y emitiendo sonidos lujuriosos que inundaban la habitación junto con los gemidos de Tomoyo.

Tenia un sabor suave y cremoso que me éxito aun mas, repartí pequeños mordiscos muy suaves en su clítoris haciéndola gritar de placer y luego pase mi lengua por toda la longitud de su entrada, sus labios estaban hinchados aquel color rojo imploraba por mi atención.

Hundí mi lengua en su intacta entrada consiente que seria lo suficientemente suave como para no incomodarla y comencé a follarla con la lengua rítmicamente, tuve que apoyarme en su pelvis para que el movimiento de sus caderas no me retirara de mi objetivo.

La sentí jadear y gemir con desesperación cuando con una mano volví a acariciar su clítoris mientras mi lengua la seguía follando.

Sentí como su sabor cambio ligeramente a uno mas dulce y supe que estaba apunto de alcanzar su clímax.

Sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris reemplace mi lengua por uno de mis dedos y lo introduje con suavidad que por lo húmeda que estaba resbaló con facilidad, sentí inmediatamente como su cuerpo se tenso, evidentemente había notado la diferencia de cuerpos dentro de ella, así que comencé a mover aquel dedo dentro y fuera de ella para poder darle el placer que necesitaba.

Su respiración se incremento y soltó un sonido gutural desde la garganta, note como hundía las uñas en el sofá y contraía el rostro de placer.

Sin previo aviso introduje un segundo dedo, si quería que me recibiera necesitaba dilatarla un poco mas y hacerla sentir ansiosa por tenerme dentro de ella.

Esta vez su cuerpo no se tenso, estaba tan concentrada en el placer que había encontrado que no hizo caso a nada mas.

Incremente el ritmo de mis dedos dentro de ella, llevándolos por completo dentro de ella y sintiendo su cálida humedad inundando mi mano, su cuerpo se retorcía con desesperación y su piel y pezones se crisparon, sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido y con un grito algo mas agudo de lo normal supe que había alcanzado su clímax.

Una fina capa de sudor la cubrió y todo su cuerpo se veía laxo y relajado, retire mi mano de su interior y me acerque a sus labios para darle un largo y tierno beso que recibió con ternura a la vez que pasaba una mano tras mi nuca.

Mire sus dilatadas pupilas, y su agitado pecho subir y bajar tratando de encontrar nuevamente su ritmo, se le veía bellísima.

-todo bien pequeña?- pregunte sonriente.

Ella me miro relajada y me regalo una lánguida sonrisa.

-si- contesto en un jadeo.

Le di un beso en la frente y me acomode a su lado abrazándola en el apretado espacio del sofá, aun tenia los incomodos jeans apretándome, pero aun podía esperar un rato mas.

La respiración de Tomoyo se fue calmando mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, en un movimiento acomodando sus piernas creo que sintió la hebilla de mis pantalones contra su piel por que salto ligeramente y miro hacia abajo.

-por que tienes puesta mas ropa que yo?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-no quería asustarte- conteste con fingida inocencia, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad era la primera vez que vería un hombre desnudo en todo su esplendor, lo ultimo que quería era espantarla.

Ella rio ante mi comentario, no se si era mi imaginación pero sentía mas relajada y confiada.

-oh, siempre los hombres alardeando del tamaño de sus penes! Creo que salvo que tenga dientes y ojos no causarían temor- contesto con burla sorprendiéndome que bromee sobre eso.

-bueno pues descúbrelo por ti misma- la rete cruzando mis manos bajo mi cabeza en un gesto fresco y confiado.

Tomoyo me sonrió con picardía y sentándose a mi lado deshizo sin problemas el botón y bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón liberando apenas la presión que rodeaba mi ajustada erección, luego algo haciendo caso omiso de su propia desnudes se paro fuera del sofá tirando mis jeans fuera de mi.

Mis abultados bóxer azules hicieron aparición contrastando con mis blancas piernas.

Tomoyo tomo asiento a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y miro con curiosidad la única prenda que me cubría, su mirada me tenia ansioso necesitaba que haga algo ya, por que la espera me estaba matando.

Los dedos de Tomoyo comenzaron a acariciar mis muslos de arriba abajo como hacia un rato yo mismo había hecho con ella poniéndome mas tenso aun y apreté los brazos bajo mi cabeza marcando mis tríceps.

-pretendes matarme?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada, la juguetona sonrisa que vislumbre me descuadro ligeramente, ella estaba disfrutando verme asi?

-depende, tu intentabas matarme cuando hacías lo mismo?-

-oh, entonces es venganza?- y creo que deje de pensar en el momento que ella rasguño ligeramente mi erección sobre el algodón de mis bóxer.

Con algo de inseguridad tomo la cinturilla de la prenda y la halo hacia abajo liberando por fin mi roja y turgente erección que parecía burlarse de mi.

Su mirada violeta que no se despegaba de mi virilidad se veía algo curiosa y expectante, no podía decidir si le fascinaba lo que veía o aterraba, lo único que sabia es que aun sin tocarme su sola mirada me estaba matando.

-algún problema?- pregunte ante su inacción.

Ella me miro algo sonrojada.

-es muy grande- me dijo frunciendo el ceño denotando algo de preocupación.

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario con el orgullo algo elevado, lo se los hombres somos algo infantiles.

-pues no tiene dientes ni ojos no debería haber ningún problema no?- pregunte con sorna repitiendo lo que ella había dicho, creo que se estaba volviendo algo común entre nosotros.

Ante su mirada de cachorro perdido me incline hacia adelante y le di un suave beso en los labios que respondió con aprehensión.

-tranquila pequeña, te prometo que voy a ser muy cuidadoso contigo- le dije entre besos y poco a poco la fui halando hacia mi hasta finalmente recostarla sobre mi, acaricie el largo de su espalda hasta toparme con un molesto broche de nylon que interrumpía mi recorrido, con un cuidadoso movimiento termine por deshacerlo y solté la prenda y la deslice por sus sedosos brazos.

Desde mi posición, debajo de ella, podía ver con toda gravedad sus generosos pechos sobre mi cara invitándome a probarlos, así que no loe hice esperar mas y deje que uno de los tersos pezones entrara en mi boca mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Tomoyo para volver a poner húmeda.

Su respiración volvió a acelerarse y la escuche gemir entre jadeos demasiado sensuales, al cabo de unos pocos minutos volvía a estar húmeda y caliente.

-Tomoyo, pequeña, escúchame- llame su atención mientras seguía acariciándola, fijo sus ojos opacados por la excitación en mi mirada, tratando sin mucho éxito de prestarme atención pese a las atenciones que le estaba brindando a su centro.

-no es que me sea fácil responder en este momento- me contesto entre jadeos, no pude evitar soltar una risita ante el tono de reproche.

-lo se pequeña, pero necesito que me escuches, esta es tu primera vez y nadie va a conocer mejor tu cuerpo que tu, tu vas a colocarlo como mejor lo sientas y vas a avanzar hasta donde tu quieras de acuerdo?- ella me miro con algo de duda hasta que tome una de sus manos y la dirigí a mi virilidad, por fin un brillo de entendimiento se hizo presente en su rostro.

-estas seguro? No deberías estar tu arriba ya que eres el que sabe que hacer?-

-no pequeña, es tu cuerpo, eres tu quien lo siente y quien tiene que sentirlo cómodo, eso no es algo que yo pueda controlar, pero tu si, no temas, si lo sientes incomodo solo levántate esta bien?-

-esta bien- me contesto aun con algo de duda.

-un segundo- le dije y me senté par alcanzar mis pantalones que habían terminado caídos hacia un lado y tome un preservativo de uno de los bolsillos y lo levante para mostrárselo.

-te dije que te iba a cuidar, no voy a ponerte en ningún riesgo pequeña- le dije sin mirarla mientras me colocaba el lubricado látex.

Vi a Tomoyo parpadear un par de veces antes de inclinarse y darme un beso.

-gracias- me susurro aun sobre los labios ganándose que la bese de vuelta.

-de nada, ahora recuerda lo que te dije-

Ella asintió y posiciono mi hinchada polla en la entrada de su sexo y poco a poco se dejo caer sobre el, la humedad, el calor y la presión que comenzaban a envolverme eran demasiadas para mantenerme cuerdo, felizmente era ella la que estaba arriba, en ese punto yo ya habría perdido todo el control y la hubiera embestido sin miramientos, pero teniéndola arriba ella tenia el control de la situación, y eso me tranquilizaba.

Se dejaba caer y levantaba como si tentara su propia estrechez, notaba sus muecas y no podía decidir si eran de placer o dolor.

-pequeña? Todo bien? Si te duele mucho no lo fuerces, aun puedes necesitar algo de estimulo-

-cállate Eriol, estoy bien!, me desconcentras hombre!-

Ok… esa fue otra reacción que no me esperaba! Es decir yo estaba sumido en la preocupación de si a ella le podía doler o no y ella… me mando a callar! Así sin mas!

-disculpa, no me duele nada, pero cada vez que me preguntas si todo esta bien me haces sentir como una novata y si lo soy y no necesito que me lo refriegues- quise abrir la boca para replicar algo pero lo pensé mejor y cerré la boca al igual que en su anterior estallido, o sea aun sujetaba mi polla no quería terminar lesionado.

Poco a poco me fue tomando en su interior hasta que finalmente sentí toda mi longitud dentro de ella dándome un glorioso recibimiento.

La escuche gemir cuando estuve por completo dentro de ella, acaricie sus muslos y tome sus manos para halarla con suavidad hacia adelante hasta apoyar sus manos en mi pecho y jadeo por el movimiento.

Desde mi posición se veía con el largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro y decorando sus senos, sus arreboladas mejillas y rojos labios entreabiertos la hacían ver tan etérea que tuve que parpadear varias veces para creer aquella visión, por fin mía.

Le di un largo y apasionado beso mientras deslizaba mis manos en una caricia por su espalda hasta tomar sus tersos glúteos y apretarlos con lujuria.

Lentamente comencé con el rítmico movimiento de caderas que nos llevaría a ambos al cielo, primero movimientos cortos y firmes que hacían que Tomoyo emita pequeños sonidos jadeantes.

Tuve la tentación de preguntarle si todo estaba bien pero me calle y seguí moviéndome debajo de ella.

Su piel erizada y pechos contraídos me invitaban a seguir, la misma delicada humedad en la que me deslizaba me invitaba a seguir, la sentía estrecha y caliente alrededor mío tan apretada como un puño, cada pequeña embestida me llevaba un poco mas a la gloria.

Ambos comenzamos a calentarnos, mucho, y acelere un poco mas el ritmo y me percate con agrado como la misma Tomoyo comenzó a moverse sobre mi, su rostro contraído y labios apretados me demostraban cuanto lo estaba disfrutando.

Incremente mi ritmo así como la distancia de las embestidas por momentos saliendo por completo y volviendo entrar de una sola estocada, el ritmo constante y cuidadoso me estaba matando poco a poco, me estremecía del placer y quería tomar sus caderas y clavarla con fuerza, pero me contuve con aquel ápice de control que aun mantenía.

En la habitación solo se podían oír gemidos y jadeos unidos al sonido de nuestras caderas chocando entre algo humedo.

Entre mis embestidas Tomoyo comenzó a balacearse con desesperación acoplándose a mi ritmo, sus gemidos me excitaban aun mas, la sentía como poco a poco se entregaba al placer del clímax.

Su piel se estremeció y una fina capa sudor cubrió su cuerpo, la sentí tensarse y me apretó en su interior con delicioso placer antes de emitir aquel gemido que me anunciaba con deleite que había alcanzado su gloriosa liberación, la sola satisfacción de sentirla aun disfrutando de las contracciones de su orgasmo me dio motivos para alcanzar la mía dándole una ultima embestida hundiéndome muy profundamente en ella la alcance.

Un gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta mientras trataba de enfocar mi vista en otra cosa que no sean las estrellas que podía ver en ese momento.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo estaba completamente laxado y lánguido como una muñequita de trapo así que la sostuve antes de que caiga de bruces contra la mesa de centro y la recosté a mi lado aun agitada, salí de ella con delicadeza y me deshice del preservativo para luego echarme a su lado ya abrazarla.

Me dejo pasar un brazo bajo su cabeza y acomodarla en mi pecho, le di un beso en la mejilla mientras la dejaba retomar su ritmo cardiaco.

Y mientras mi cerebro terminaba de procesar todo lo que había sentido, una sensación de triunfo se instalo en mi pecho, por fin había cumplido con mi fantasía de hacer el amor con ella, y fue infinitamente mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me detuve unos segundos ligeramente asustado esperando ese sentimiento de vacío o aburrimiento que sucede cuando uno finalmente, luego de la euforia alcanza una meta inalcanzable, pero extrañamente nunca llego.

Me sentí mas tranquilo y algo perturbado a la vez, por que me sentía tan lleno si solo había sido un capricho como me lo había repetido antes? Y por que lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y llenarla de besos hasta que se duerma?

Una terrible e irrefrenable ternura me inundo cuando la escuche suspirar en mis brazos.

En que rayos me estaba metiendo?


	7. Cap 7 Ni Santo Ni Pecador

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: hola a todos! Disculpen por la demora he estado algo ocupada últimamente, además de algo seca de ideas u.u en fin aquí va el siguiente capítulo, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, me encanta saber que es lo opinan de la historia, las dejo con un beso!

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 7 Ni Santo Ni Pecador

Tenia ganas de preguntarle como se encontraba, si le dolía algo o si había sido demasiado duro o brusco, pero temía su reacción.

Era algo voluble, o era mi imaginación?

-estas muy callada- me pareció una entrada mas apropiada mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

-creo que no estoy muy segura que decir- contestó con voz lánguida, tal vez algo de sueño.

-tal vez empezar por si te gusto…- trate de no sonar muy ansioso, claro por aquellos sexys sonidos emitidos en el momento podía jurar que lo disfruto y mucho, aunque nunca estaba de mas confirmarlo.

Por supuesto mi orgullo y masculinidad podían terminar muy, pero muy magullados de lo contrario.

Estaba ansioso? Oh si mucho… y aterrado, aterrado de que esta cautivadora y algo temperamental musa no me considerara digno de ella.

Tomoyo se levantó de sobre mi pecho y me miro fijamente a los ojos y ladeo la cabeza sopesando una vez mas lo que me diría.

-te preocupa no haber cumplido con tu promesa de que no me dolería?- mis ojos debieron mostrar cierta incertidumbre, odiaba que me pudiera leer con tanta facilidad me sentía vulnerable con ella.

-además de esperar que levantes mi ego claro- conteste con sarcasmo para que no notara mi vulnerabilidad y preocupación.

Ella me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso que respondí con ternura y algo de desesperación.

-pues no me puedo quejar, lo disfrute mucho y… agradezco que haya sido contigo- dijo acomodándose una vez mas sobre mi pecho y acurrucándose en el, dejándome con una gran incógnita.

-por que… agradeces que haya sido yo?- no estaba muy seguro de si esa frase era buena o mala, la sentí removerse un poco aun acurrucada sobre mi pecho.

-el sexo y el amor siempre fueron una incógnita para mi, yo… no me quiero enamorar, pero si quería saber que se sentía tener sexo con alguien-levanto la cabeza y me miro- tu me ofreciste eso aun respetándome y protegiéndome, por eso me siento feliz que hayas sido tu- su declaración me rompió un poco el corazón, yo no estaba enamorado de ella, pero escuchar su cerrada perspectiva me dejo algo desesperanzado. Me estaba diciendo que, si así lo quisiera ella se negaba en absoluto al sentimiento? Al punto de estar feliz de encontrar a alguien que tenga sexo con ella sin amor?!

Por que de pronto era yo el que se sentía usado?

Moví la cabeza con negativa casi imperceptiblemente, mas para disipar mis propios pensamientos que en gesto de desaprobación y decidí que mejor cambiábamos de posición y de tema, creo que no me sentía en mis totales cabales para tratarlo.

Me senté con ella aun en brazos- donde esta tu bañera?-le pregunte mientras la sentaba en mis piernas.

-arriba, por que?-

-es tu primera ves y puede que mañana te duelan un poco los músculos, lo mejor es una bañera tibia- poniéndome de pie la atraje conmigo, para no sentir demasiado frio a causa de nuestra desnudes, le coloque sobre los hombros mi camisa que le quedaba lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir sus muslos y a mi parecer se le veía mortalmente sexy, y yo me coloque mis bóxer, tome el resto de nuestras ropas en manos nos dirigí a la segunda planta donde se encontraría la bañera mencionada.

Era un baño mediano color marfil, decorado sencillamente con motivos marinos, bastante cálido a mi parecer, solté el resto de nuestra ropa en el suelo y comencé a llenar la bañera con agua tibia bajo la mirada soñolienta de Tomoyo.

-parece como si hubieras estado aquí muchas veces- comento apoyada en el marco de la puerta a espaldas mío.

-hay algo en tu casa que hace sentir cómodo, algún problema con ello?- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-no para nada, si quieres también puedes lavar la ropa y limpiar- contesto al momento que se sentaba sobre la tapa del inodoro con una sonrisa inocente muy cerca a mi.

-que conveniente para ti- conteste con sarcasmo.

-bueno, vienes me haces el amor y limpias la casa, me parece un trato razonable- lo comentaba como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-creí que ya teníamos un trato- voltee a mirarla alzando una ceja, enterándome recién que no se trataba de una broma.

-pues estoy aumentando las clausulas- ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto cerrado declarándome silenciosamente que no admitía negociación, desde cuando era tan terca?

-con que tiempo se supone que lo haga? También tengo escuela y deberes que hacer después de clases!-

-puedes hacerlos aquí… además así no me siento tan sola en esta casa.- aquella ultima declaración terminó de desbaratar cualquier otro posible argumento, felizmente la bañera ya se encontraba llena de lo contrario seria capaz de hasta perder un riñón si me lo pedía.

Suspiré.

-tu ganas- me puse de pie con derrota y la tome de los hombros con suavidad para que se levantara, le quite mi camisa y la ayude a recostarse en la bañera de agua tibia, un sensual sonido de placer sumado a un suspiro se le escaparon de los labios cuando de recostó en la bañera.

-se siente bien?-

-estupendo- contesto estirándose bajo el agua.

No se me escapo el hecho de que la bañera con agua tibia estaba "estupenda" y el sexo compartido estaba en un "no me puedo quejar" eso entra en la categoría de orgullo de macho herido.

Envidie el hecho que la bañera la haga mas feliz que yo.

Mientras Tomoyo le agregaba jabones a la bañera yo comencé a vestirme.

-ya te vas?- cuestiono desde la bañera.

-dentro de un rato aun, es algo tarde- eran pasadas las 2:00 am, no me sorprendía el hecho que estuviera con tanto sueño.

-ohh, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, pensé que me acompañarías en la bañera- no lo dijo con la sensualidad que implicaba una tacita invitación, mas bien fue como si pensara en voz alta.

Me desconcertó un poco, para ser primera en estas cosas sonaba muy segura de si misma.

-no hay cosa que me gustaría mas hacer, pero realmente tengo que regresar a mi casa para estar mañana despejado y sacar a tu mama de ese hospital, además, no quiero que me odies mañana por el dolor muscular, como se sientes tus piernas?- me agache al lado de la bañera y metí una mano en el agua para masajear con suavidad la cara delantera de sus muslos y pantorrillas.

-algo calientes, como si hubiera hecho sentadillas- dijo mirando al techo tratando de hallar la sensación de sus extremidades.

-lo suponía, cuando salgas de la bañera sécate bien y abrígate, esta bien?- jale una toalla en forma de bata y la deje cerca.

-estas siendo muy atento, digo para ser tan solo un contrato- aquella frase me crispo por completo, odiaba que considerara lo que sucedía entre nosotros un mero contrato.

Y no es eso?, cállate conciencia.

-te parece mal?- vi que se encogió de hombros.

-no, es solo que me sorprende, pensé que para ti seria algo mas no se… rutinario, como que obtendrías lo que quieres y te largarías sin voltear- la sinceridad con la que decía lo que pensaba a veces era brutal y tenia que reconocer que me comenzaba a molestar.

-tienes un horrible concepto de mi cierto?- y sus pensamientos me estaban alterando un poco.

-bueno me acabas de contratar para tener sexo contigo a costas de la salud de mi madre, quieres que te beatifique por eso?- Tomoyo había dejado su postura relajada y estaba sentada en la bañera con los pechos cubiertos de espuma, la mirada furiosa una vez mas y la barbilla en alto.

-por que lo pones como si fuera algo tan terrible?- mi tono de voz estaba un poco más agudo y elevado, sin proponérmelo estaba inmerso ya en una discusión.

-acaso no lo es?- me contesto tan a la defensiva como yo estaba.

-no tiene por que serlo, si tu decides no tomarlo así- en este punto ya me había sentado sobre la tapa del retrete para discutir mas cómodo.

Genial! Me acomodaba para discutir y lo peor es que discutíamos justo después de hacer el amor.

-que demonios quieres decir con eso? Veas por donde lo veas lo que estoy permitiendo que hagas conmigo sigue siendo lo mismo así no lo tome como algo tan terrible, si fueras tu el que esta en mi zapatos te sentirías igual .- Tomoyo estaba tan fastidiada que no se daba cuenta que en sus ademanes había mojado un poco el suelo y a mi de paso, la verdad poco me importo.

Ahhhh, podía llegar a ser tan testaruda!

-ah por Dios, no puedes tener la mente tan cerrada, hay miles de mujeres y de hecho hombres también que alrededor del mundo hacen lo mismo, desde personas jóvenes que buscan a personas mayores adineradas que puedan mantenerlos a cambio de favores sexuales que llegan incluso a casarse con ellas y juran amarlos cuando en realidad están esperando el momento en que mueran para quedarse con sus cosas hasta mujeres que deciden por si mismas hacer de ello un oficio y que? Es su decisión y no lastiman a nadie-

-genial! Me estas comparando con arribistas y prostitutas?- contesto mas indignada aun, detesto la facilidad que tienen las mujeres de revertir todo lo que decimos en nuestra contra hacer que suene terrible.

Me lleve ambas manos al cabello con desesperación.

-nadie te ha comparado a ti con nadie, me refiero a que es una realidad en el mundo y que la sociedad se empeña en juzgar a estas personas por sus decisiones y las critican, cuando uno no tendría por que darle explicaciones a nadie por una decisión personal.-

-a que te refieres con eso?-

-por ejemplo aquel viejo o vieja adinerado que se caso con alguien joven, el hecho de tener dinero y ser mayor y viudo lo excluye de sentirse querido?, probablemente sus hijos ya están grandes y tienen sus propias vidas y preocupaciones y ya no le prestan atención, si no tiene mas hijos que mantener y no le esta quitando nada a nadie, entonces por que seria malo? Le esta dando a esa personas en la ultima etapa de su vida algo con que sentirse feliz, otro caso por ejemplo aquella mujer que decide ser prostituta, que daño le hace a la sociedad? Sabias que ellas son peor vistas que aquellas mujeres que fueron obligadas a hacerlo?- Tomoyo había enmudecido a la mitad de mi disertación feministas, de hecho yo también lo habría hecho de no sentir como la sangre me hervía.

Que maldita mosca me había picado para seguir esta línea argumental?!

-como…como sabes eso?- su postura se había relajado y su tono de voz ya no denotaba discusión mas bien parece tremendamente curiosa, no se como podía pasar de una pelea eufórica a aquella curiosidad casi infantil.

Tome dos respiraciones profundas para calmarme, tal vez ella podía pasar de una emoción a otra sin problemas, yo no, levante mi cabeza mirando el techo para aclarar mis ideas.

-cuando la empresa de mi padre quiere construir un hotel de la franquicia en una ciudad extranjera, mi papa me encarga que realice el estudio de realidad social y el impacto que tendrá en la comunidad donde se quiere hacer la construcción, así que tengo a mi alcance información sobre la cultura de muchos países, parte de los sitios que tuve que investigar fue Ámsterdam, la ciudad alberga todo tipo de historias, hay mujeres a las que no se les dejo otra opción secuestradas, etc., no son historias bonitas, pero hay algunas otras mujeres que simplemente decidieron tomar ese rumbo e irónicamente son las que la sociedad critica mas, pueden aceptar por lastima a una pobre chica vendida, pero no a una mujer hermosa e independiente que decidió un trabajo poco convencional, y sabes? Lo mas curioso es que como fue su decisión no permiten que sus clientes hagan lo que quieran, ellas ponen las reglas, se visten bien, se alimentan bien, hasta tienen seguro social e incluso pagan sus impuestos por que las leyes del país las protegen, si todos los países lo legalizaran estas mujeres tendrían una mejor calidad de vida, pero… la sociedades de otros países prefieren satanizarlas- mientras hablaba con demasiada pasión sobre aquel tema que por bizarras circunstancias sabia, Tomoyo se había quedado inusualmente callada y quieta, había llevado las rodillas a su pecho y las rodeaba con los brazos, me miraba con extrema atención sin despegarme la mirada.

Me agradaba tal atención, normalmente no tenia conversaciones muy profundas o largas con ninguna chica, casi todas las que me rodeaban se aburrían en la primera frase y me cambiaban de tema o se retocaban en maquillaje o peinaban mientras fingían escucharme.

Tomoyo era todo lo contrario, hasta había dejado de jabonarse para escucharme, me sentí importante para ella y desee tener toda su atención todo el tiempo.

-con esto me quieres decir que no debería… juzgarlas? Y que tal vez no debería ser tan hipersensible con el tema?- razono increíblemente tranquila para haber estado discutiendo hacía menos de dos minutos.

-no puedo decirte que deberías o no pensar sobre las personas con realidades distintas e incluso de ti misma… pero puedo sugerirte que trates de conocer mejor a las personas antes de emitir un juicio- suspire- al fin y al cabo todos somos juzgados todo el tiempo por todo, de lo contrario la enfermera no te hubiera cerrado tanto las opciones no crees?- por supuesto que yo sabia que tenia razón, lo había vivido en carne propio, pero no quería sonar impositivo, al menos no otra vez no soportaría otra discusión esa noche.

Tomoyo me miro y sentí como su mirada curiosa había pasado a escudriñarme, habría notado que decir eso ultimo había sido mas una declaración personal?

-tal vez tengas razón- termino diciendo algo dubitativa.

Sonreí cansado.

-de verdad me estas dando la razón?- tenia que saborear esos minúsculos segundos de gloria.

Ella me respondió sacándome la lengua.

-dije tal vez- y volteo la cara en un dramático gesto de ofensa fingida.

Comencé a reír.

-ok, bueno me tengo que ir- dije estirando los brazos sentados, creo que yo también estaba algo tenso.

-espera, me ayudas a levantarme, creo que se me adormecieron las piernas- dijo mientras tocaba con un índice una rodilla y fruncía el ceño para verificar si había alguna sensación.

Aquel gesto casi infantil me hizo sonreír a la vez que tomaba la bata en brazos estiraba ambas manos para halarla.

Tomoyo se levanto de la bañera aun con algo de jabón en el cuerpo húmeda y resbalosa, pese a la torpeza con la que se ponía de pies la imagen de ese delicado y níveo cuerpo brillante y resbaloso agito demasiado mi imaginación y tuve la tentación de pasar sin nada de pudor mis manos por cada uno de las porciones de piel por donde resbalaba el agua jabonosa.

En otra circunstancias estaría yo en esa tina, en otra circunstancia le habría hecho el amor al menos un par de veces mas esa noche, en otras circunstancias me hubiera quedado a dormir para despertarla a besos y disfrutar de su calidez y suavidad.

Pero estas no eran esas circunstancias, en algún rincón de mi lujuriosa mente había un ápice de responsabilidad que gritaba por hacerse presente y encaminaba mi perversión hacia otros rumbos, sacando al caballero que había en mi.

Así que muy puritanamente me limite a levantarla de la bañera y envolverla en la bata para ayudarla a salir.

-estas bien? Te puedes parar sola? Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?- realmente quería ayudarla pero mi autodominio comenzaba a flaquear, necesitaba poner algo de distancia antes de abalanzarme y llevarla sobre el hombro a la cama mas cercana como un troglodita.

-estoy bien, aun tengo que cepillar mis dientes antes de dormir, mas bien disculpa que no pueda acompañarte a la puerta.-

-descuida, conozco el camino, nos vemos mañana si?- le di un beso en la frente y trate de retirarme raudo cuando su manos sobre mi manga me detuvo.

Al darme la vuelta en una reacción distraída, Tomoyo se abalanzo sobre mi con los brazos abiertos y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo que me tomo por completo desprevenido y por el que demore un poco en responder.

-gracias por todo y… discúlpame por haber sido tan dura contigo- aquellas palabras susurradas en mi oído hicieron que la lujuria contenida en mi pecho se transformara en ternura, la abrace devuelta por un largo rato, con esos abrazos que uno da a buenos amigos que no vera en algún tiempo, no se por que aquel gesto me puso algo nostálgico.

Al romper el abrazo, Tomoyo depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla que por algún motivo logro sonrojarme.

-en vista de que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos que te parece si nos esforzamos por conocernos, yo aprendo de ti y tu descubres que no soy el octavo pecado capital- aun con Tomoyo entre brazos rio por ese ultimo comentario.

-dudo que puedas probarlo pero va a ser divertido ver como lo intentas- contesto burlonamente con una sonrisa que se le antojó en demasía y la bese con suavidad.

-te sorprenderías pequeña- y deposite otro tierno beso en su frente-bueno tengo que irme antes de querer meterme en tu cama, mañana vengo en la mañana si?- dije acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

-esta bien, hasta mañana- contesto sonriente y relajada y con todo mi pesar tuve que soltarla.

Al bajar a la primera planta recordé la puerta de la cocina y la asegure luego las ventanas que veía y finalmente la puerta principal, podía resultar ligeramente paranoico pero odiaba la idea de dejarla sola en aquella casa, no era seguro dejar a una chica toda la noche cuidando su casa, una sensación de desasosiego se instaló en mi pecho, tenia que buscar una solución, pero no esa madrugada, así que me dirigí a mi auto.

El trayecto a casa fue corto, claro a las 3 am las calles no podían estar muy llenas, sin embargo me acompañé con música lo suficientemente estridente como mantenerme despierto además, tal como solía pasarme al final de día, todas aquellas preguntas y remordimientos que había estado ignorando vinieron a mi para atormentar mi soledad.

Si, lo se, es un asco.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi recamara con la firme intensión de desplomarme en mi cama, luego de cambiar las sábanas, para mi suerte o desgracia ya había una nota en forma de mariposa muy característica de mi madre indicándome que ya había enviado a hacerlo.

Mire mi cama con recelo, no quería ni pensar que habían hecho mis padres esta vez sobre ella.

Finalmente el cansancio venció mi sensibilidad y caí sobre mi cama para quedarme profundamente dormido.

Como termine en bóxer metido en mi cama resultaba todo un misterio para mi cuando mi alarma despertadora sonó unas horas después de acostarme, la idea de yo sonámbulo se me dibujo en la mente, pero si me detenía mas tiempo a pensarlo bajo la calidez de mi colchas y suavidad de mis sábanas, probablemente nunca saldría de allí.

Y había prometido algo esa mañana.

Disculpándome con mi almohada, me levante de ella y caminé como un zombi por la habitación hasta llegar a la ducha, necesitaba despertarme y bajo el chorro de agua tibia sentí el cansancio de no haber dormido mis horas completas en la espalda.

Me estire bajo el chorro de agua preguntándome a mi mismo por que me tomaba tantas molestias y sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno aquella maravillosa y dulce sonrisa de parte de una chica de cabello negro vino a mi mente, me fue inevitable sonreír como un idiota ahí solo en la ducha.

Normalmente, estando bajo el agua cualquier pensamiento ligado a Tomoyo resultaba lascivo o provocador y mi cuerpo resultaba respondiendo muy notoriamente, pero esta vez era diferente, aun la deseaba, lo sentía, quería estrecharla contra su pecho y no soltarla nunca, sin embargo también sentía una agradable calidez en el pecho cuando pensaba en ella, sentimientos de ternura, protección, nostalgia se me arremolinaban el pecho.

Por que la extrañaba tanto? Por que se sentía desfallecer por oír su voz? Y por que antes de hablar con ella no sentía eso?

Vaya… lo que hace el… el que?

Preferí parar mi hilo de pensamientos en ese punto, él para Tomoyo era tan solo un contrato, tal vez hasta un amigo y de pronto y sin proponérmelo sentí una amarga punzada en el estomago cuando recordé lo que ella misma me había dicho hacía unas horas.

No me quiero enamorar.

Tantas pero tantas preguntas se me venían a la mente de esa pequeña declaración.

Por que? Seria capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión? Y que significaba para mi plantear esa ultima pregunta?

Decidí que si seguía bajo el agua aquellas cuestiones se tornarían mas incisivas, así que salí del agua empujando como siempre mis filosofías sobre las cosas para mas tarde.

Felizmente al estar mas despejado mi rostro no sufriría ningún estrago por parte de la afeitadora, aun así lo hice con mucho cuidado, pensando en cuanto le gustaba a las chicas besar un rostro suave sin nada que las lastime, oh si la experiencia hablaba.

Ya vestido con unos jeans cómodos y una camisa ligera salí apresuradamente de mi casa sin la intención de cruzarme con nadie que pregunte hacia donde iría.

Un par de personas de servicio me saludo al paso, pero nadie me detuvo por suerte, así que tome mi auto proponiéndome salir de la residencia.

En la puerta un castaño con ojos grises que resultaba ser el jefe de seguridad de mi familia conversaba con el guardia de la puerta.

Trague saliva maldiciendo mi suerte, este hombre resultaba ser unas mil veces mas estricto que mis padres.

-buen día joven Hiraguisawa, parece muy apurado en salir hoy- dijo parándose al lado de mi ventana con los brazos cruzados y piernas abiertas en postura militar.

-buen día Sagara, si de hecho si, puedes por favor informarle a mi madre que no regresare a almorzar.- note como una inquisidora ceja castaña se levantó.

-también le informo sobre la hora a la que llegaste ayer?- eso me sonó mas como una amenaza que a una pregunta, trague saliva.

-seria muy complicado para ti omitir ese detalle?- pregunte con inocencia.

Sagara frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-mira Eriol, tengo encargada tanto la seguridad de tu casa como de tu familia, jamás me perdonaría si a alguno de ustedes les pasa algo dentro o fuera de esta casa, mi misión fracasaría por completo sin mencionar que odiaría faltarle a la confianza que tu padre ha depositado en mi, si no quieres ir con una escolta o un chofer entrenado al menos necesito saber donde estas y a que hora, no quiero tratarte como a un niño, pero no puedo permitir que corras peligro- la cercanía con la que me habló sumada a su seriedad y preocupación calaron hondo en mi, Sagara era un hombre muy fiel a mi padre, si bien era algo mas joven que el, en alguna ocasión lo salvo de der secuestrado en un despliegue extraordinario, estaba completamente seguro que el lo quería casi como a un hermano y temía por mi seguridad.

Oh, se me prendió un foco.

-de acuerdo Sagara, mira tengo que comentarte algo muy importante, pero ahorita no por que voy tarde, pero por favor esto va a quedar solo entre tu y yo de acuerdo?, por lo pronto necesito que me consigas un celular extra con gps- Sagara me miro con algo de desconfianza.

-como el tuyo?-

-habrá algo mas no se femenino- pregunte tratando de no despertar ninguna alarma en su mente, sin embargo no pude evitar notar un gesto de entendimiento departe del castaño.

-entiendo, lo tendré para la tarde, Eriol, es la primer vez que me pides algo así para una chica, estas seguro que vale la pena?- pregunto con cuidado de no sonar brusco al hablar algo raro en el debido a su entrenamiento militar.

-lo vale- conteste mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que note mi convicción.

-de acuerdo, le diré a tu madre que llegaste temprano y que saliste igual de temprano y que tu celular esta activo para cualquier llamada, te parece?-

-perfecto, gracias Sousuke- haciendo un gesto parecido a un saludo militar me retire, ahora agradecido por el encuentro, por fin podía quitarme un peso de encima.

Camino a la casa de Tomoyo recordé lo vacía que estaba su cocina, por lo que pasé por una cafetería para llevar algo para el desayuno.

Al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo con mis paquetes en mano toque el timbre una vez y espere y espere.

Primero pensé que tal vez sabiendo que llegaría temprano estaría arreglándose, en fin, las chicas siempre tardaban, pero al cabo de unos minutos mas me vi obligado a tocar nuevamente el timbre, la demora comenzaba a preocuparme y me maldecía internamente por no haberle pedido el numero.

Cuando mis nervios comenzaban a crisparse y me disponía a tocar por tercera vez, el sonido de la puerta atrajo mi atención y la aparición de una adormilada y despeinada pelinegra se hizo presente.

Tenia el cabello algo enmarañado y las mejillas aun rosas de la calidez de la cama, estaba envuelta en una bata de franela con un curioso estampado de los relojes derretidos de Dalí que le llegaba algunos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, al juzgar por la porción de piernas que podía ver estaba seguro que su pijama era bastante corta.

Pero mas que detenerme a admirar los detalles de su atuendo me centre un su cómica y tierna expresión de "aun estoy dormida" inexplicables ganas de abrazarla me invadieron, pero acunarla en mis brazos de seguro tan solo la devolvería a los brazos de Morfeo así que me limite a depositar un suave beso en su frente como saludo.

-buenos días pequeña, veo que aun no despiertas- me respondió balbuceando algo que no llegue a atender, por lo visto la había literalmente sacado de la cama, aunque reconozco que hubiera preferido sacarla de otras formas un deje de culpa por su agotamiento me invadió.

Me dejo pasar y me dirigí a la cocina para dejar sobre la mesa todo lo que había traído, ella me siguió como autómata y se quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta con la mirada perdida hacia mi labor de poner sobre la mesa el desayuno.

Al terminar de acomodar todo aun la veía algo perdida en la puerta, así que no resistí mas y me acerque a ella.

Parándome lo suficientemente cerca a ella como para no tener que jalarla la envolví en aquel abrazo que tanto deseaba darle, cálido, fuerte y largo, acaricie su espalda para darle algo de calor y la mecí un poco.

La sentí relajarse sobre mi cuerpo, a pesar de no abrazarme de vuelta apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho y bostezo, aproveche para acariciarle el cabello y deposite un beso sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

-dormiste bien pequeña?- susurre por lo que recibí un asentamiento de cabeza y un bostezo como respuesta.

-he traído el desayuno, deberíamos comerlo antes que se enfríe- desde nuestra posición me moví con ella aun en brazos para que vea la mesa, ella despegó su cabeza de mi pecho y levanto la cara hacia mi, si fue tan solo para mirarme o para agradecerme no lo se pues aproveché el movimiento para capturar sus labios con algo de desesperación, necesitaba ese beso en ese momento.

Mientras degustaba sus labios aun dormidos y relajados sentí las primeras señales de su despertar cuando subió sus delicadas manos mi cuello y cabello.

En un movimiento casi inconsciente la empujé con suavidad hacia una pared cercana sin dejar de besarla y su cuerpo comenzó a responder a mi con soltura, me encantaba tenerla entre los brazos a esa hora del día tan inconsciente y maleable, por completo a mi entera disposición.

Cuando comencé a bajar por su cuello con cortos besos la escuche suspirar y sonreí contra su cuello, levante el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-ya despierta?- le pregunte cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

-algo, buenos días- me contestó antes de bostezar nuevamente.

Me sonreí- buen día pequeña, vamos por el desayuno- y me dirigí con ella hacia la mesa.

-dormiste bien?-

-caí rendida, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta llegar a mi cama- dijo sentándose mientras me miraba servirle el desayuno.

-oh, creo que tengo parte de la culpa de eso, me disculpo, como sientes las piernas?-

Ella sonrió.

-bueno, internar a mi madre en la mañana, ir a trabajar todo el resto del día para luego volver al hospital puede agotar a cualquiera, así que no te lleves todo el crédito-

-me refería mas a hacer que te acuestes tarde, pero gracias por quitarme el peso en encima- conteste con evidente sarcasmo para ocultar mi orgullo herido.

La escuche reír ahora mucho mas despierta.

-lo siento, no quise herir tu ego, tu visita anoche me resulto bastante relajante, es por eso que no te "sumo" a las cosas que me pudiera agotar anoche, mas bien, creo que es la primera noche en la semana que duermo bien, eso si te lo debo a ti- su sonrisa fue tan sincera y cálida que no pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzado, sonreí y agaché la cara sintiéndome ligeramente sonrojado.

-eso fue un cumplido?- la vi encogerse de hombros ante mi pregunta.

-puede serlo- contesto misteriosamente tras el humeante vaso descartable con té verde caliente.

-no tomas café verdad?- me preguntó mas a modo de observación.

-no, retrasa el crecimiento- conteste con simpleza.

-hasta donde quieres crecer?-

-hasta donde lo permita mi cuerpo- y le guiñe un ojo que la hizo sonreír.

-vaya, no te creí tan sano- me contesto apoyando su rostro en una mano.

-mi madre suele tener mucha influencia holística, siempre ha llevado una filosofía bastante natural sobre las cosas- conteste encogiéndome de hombros haciendo nota metal que hablar de mi madre tal vez no era un tema que le interese en demasía, sin embargo la notaba mirándome muy fijamente, prestándome toda su atención.

-entonces… es a ella a la que no le gusta que tomes café?-

-al menos hasta que cumpla 21- y rodé los ojos pensando en ella y sus normas a veces tan ridículas.

Tomoyo me miro por unos segundos sin decirme nada, como si estuviera bajo un riguroso análisis.

-interesante, te aburren sus normas pero aun así le obedeces cuando no estas bajo su mirada- no pude evitar atragantarme un poco con el té al oír eso, probablemente ninguno de mis "amigos" hubiera llegado a esa conclusión en voz alta, me sentí ligeramente a la defensiva.

-eso me convierte en un hijito de mamá?- contesté adelantándome a cualquier posible indicio de burla.

-pensaba mas bien a cuanto respetas lo que ella opina, a la mayoría le va mejor cuando obedece a sus padres- me contesto con sinceridad y simpleza, tanta que me sorprendió, en toda mi vida ni siquiera yo me había planteado el hecho que la respetaba y obedecía, como esta chica que apenas llevaba dos días conociéndome podía saber tanto de mi?

Seguimos tomando el desayuno en silencio, tal vez cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se levanto anunciando que se arreglaría para salir.

Me quede en la cocina poniendo en orden lo que habíamos desarreglado, y luego me dirigí a la sala, antes de llegar al sofá me quede mirándolo unos momentos recreando lo vivido en el la noche anterior.

Nuestra pelea, la conversación, los besos, las caricias, mi primera vez haciéndole el amor a Tomoyo, exactamente ahí.

Si su madre decidía algún día deshacerse de ese mobiliario juro que lo recogería y lo llevaría a mi recamara, si lo se, sonaba ridículamente romántico, pero después de 2 largos años de desearla, lo vivido en ese sofá se consideraría toda una hazaña!

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Tomoyo bajo por las escaleras anunciando que estaba lista, no debió ser mucho pues apenas había logrado colgar la llamada al Hiraguisawa Memorial para confirmar que la habitación de la señora Daidouji estuviera lista para recibirla.

Tomoyo llevaba el cabello sujeto en una practica cola, vestía una polera holgada color verde botella, jeans claros y zapatillas bajas, había omitido el maquillaje y todo en su indumentaria gritaba "practico", extrañamente fuera de verse mal se le veía fresca.

Subimos al auto y un silencio incomodo de pronto se apodero de nosotros, se me hacia extraño sentirla tan silenciosa.

-quieres que ponga música?-

La vi encogerse de hombros en respuesta.

-te sientes incomoda por algo?- pregunte por segunda vez y la vi revolverse incomoda en su asiento, bingo.

-estoy pensando en como va a ser el traslado, si bien ayer le dijiste a la enfermera que te la llevarías no se que tan fácil sea sacar a alguien en su estado de un hospital-

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me voy a encargar, recuerda que no estas sola si?- por el rabillo del ojo note una ligera sonrisa.

-lo siento, tanto tiempo siendo las dos solas se siente extraño que alguien mas intervenga- contesto encogiendo los hombros.

-que hay de tu bis abuelo?-

-el murió cuando yo era pequeña, no lo recuerdo- no tenia muchas ganas de presionarla para hablar, pero tampoco la notaba reacia, sin embargo esta vez miraba tras la ventana.

-y mientras tu madre trabajaba con quien te quedabas?-

Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

-depende, a veces vecinas, otras amigas, al menos hasta que aprendí a quedarme sola-

-y eso fue a los…?-

-ocho-

No pude evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, 8 años? Era apenas una niña! Yo a esa edad hubiera muerto sin mi nana! Y eso que veía a mis padres todos los días!

Comencé a hacerme una idea de la chica que tenia al lado, su fuerza, su sarcasmo, su fragilidad, su independencia, todo tenia un motivo de ser.

Y no la veía lamentándose por las "estrellas" que le habían tocado, todo lo contrario, sonreía mucho, tan abierta y sincera como podía serlo.

-no, debió ser fácil para ambas- hable con mucho cuidado, lo ultimo que deseaba era tocar alguna fibra sensible, aunque algo me decía que ha había llegado a eso.

-la verdad no estoy muy segura, es decir, no recuerdo discusiones por que lógicamente no había nadie mas con quien discutir y nos vemos poco, salvo un rato por las mañanas y otros por las noches, en buena cuenta hacemos un buen equipo-

-me alegra oír que se lleven bien y ahora que la mitad de tu equipo no va a estar muy "hábil" por un tiempo que piensas hacer?-

-como que no va a estar hábil? Quedamos en que vendrías a ayudarme a limpiar la casa recuerdas?- la manera tan rápida con la que encaró mi comentario me hizo reír y mucho.

-es cierto, es cierto, como olvidarlo- escuche su risa también, que mientras nos acercábamos mas al estacionamiento del hospital fue bajando de tono hasta desaparecer por completo y convertirse en un largo suspiro.

No podía juzgarla, con la experiencia de ayer probablemente no quería pisar ese hospital en mucho tiempo, y justamente ahí la estaba trayendo de vuelta.

Solo un poco mas pensé.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del elevador le tome la mano recibiendo de su lado una intrigada mirada violácea.

-soy tu novio, recuerdas?- dije haciendo alusión a como nos habíamos presentado el día de ayer, ella hizo un gesto de entendimiento y no trato de apartar su mano cuando salimos del elevador.

Si bien mi intención con ese gesto era darle algo de mi apoyo, extrañamente era yo el que me sentía como el dueño del mundo teniéndola a ella de la mano, orgulloso, protector y posesivo, incluso mas que ayer.

Haberla tenido desnuda entre mis brazos y hacerme merecedor de sus besos me había dado un grado de rápida adicción que no esperaba, incluso mas fuerte que mi obsesión primigenia.

Nos acercamos al mostrador donde una enfermera distinta a la de la noche anterior se encontraba igual de sepultada en una ruma de expedientes e historias medicas, parecía algo de nunca acabar, si bien era algo mas joven y se le veía mas fresca por la temprana hora había algo de un exasperante aletargamiento en su gesto que sumado a la humeante taza de café que tenía al lado revelaba que no había descansado lo suficiente la noche anterior.

No estaba seguro si debía mostrarme compasivo o indignado por su cansancio a esas horas, sea como fuere yo me había acostado muy tarde y me veía mas despierto.

No lo podía creer, llevaba menos de 2 minutos en ese sitio y ya estaba fastidiado.

Respire hondo, no podía mostrar mi predisposición así que dejé a Tomoyo hablar.

-buenos días, necesito comunicarme con el doctor que esta tratando a la señora Daidouji, soy su hija- hablo cortésmente la pelinegra.

La "despierta enfermera" sin devolverle el saludo, tal como dictan todas las normas de cortesía, tecleo algo en la pantalla antes de hablar.

-el doctor Havoc no llega hasta el medio día, si gustan lo pueden esperar- contesto volviendo a sus papeles, sentí a Tomoyo tomar aire para responder tal vez de una manera civilizada sin embargo mis planes eran otros, mi cansancio e impaciencia amenazaban con causar estragos.

La toque ligeramente en el hombro y la aparte sin que oponga resistencia.

-entonces comuníqueme por favor con el doctor que este de guardia en este momento, necesito hablar con el- trate de no arrastrar mucho las palabras para que no se notara mi fastidio, sin embargo creo que la sutileza aquí no servía, la enfermera volteo a ver la hora con su clásica parsimonia y me miro en gesto aburrido.

-debe estar en la cafetería, regresara en unos minutos- mire mi reloj y constate que eran las 10 de la mañana.

Ese día yo había madrugado tras haber dormido solo tres horas para poder estar ahí temprano y resulta que el "responsable galeno" estaba tomando un café.

-como se llama el doctor?- pregunte mientras Tomoyo me miraba con preocupación.

-Maes Hughes- dijo distraídamente, sin responder nada tome la mano de Tomoyo y literalmente la arrastre por los pasillos en camino a la cafetería.

-espera! Que vas a hacer!- replicaba algo consternada la pelinegra ante mi actitud.

-sacar a tu madre- conteste con mas vehemencia de la que esperaba.

-pero…, no debemos esperarlo? Que le vas a hacer?- la interrogante en la voz de Tomoyo sonaba cada vez mas aterrada, que pensaba que seria capaz de hacer?

-tranquila, solo quiero tener una conversación civilizada con el – creo que la sonrisa que forcé para tranquilizarla no la calmo en lo absoluto por que instintivamente se rasco la frente con pánico cuando entramos a la cafetería repleta de batas blancas.

Ok, entiendo que sean humanos y necesiten un descanso pero, eran consientes que habían pacientes esperándolos?

Sin demorar mucho le pregunte a unos de los galenos por el dichoso doctor y me señalo al citado doctor sentado en una mesa con gesto evidentemente cansado una taza de café y hablando por celular.

Consiente de las miradas curiosas de algunos enfermeros y doctores hacia Tomoyo la acerque un poco mas a mi, si bien no la había soltado no estaba de mas marcar un poco de territorio.

Cuando nos paramos frente a la mesa el doctor levanto rápidamente la mirada aun con el oído pegado al auricular y en un gesto nos indico que esperáramos un momento.

-… y como te has sentido tu?, dormiste algo?, estas tomando suficiente agua no?..., si esta bien, mándame otra foto cuando despierte si? Claro cariño, hablamos mas tarde te amo.- y corto la llamada con una sonrisa tonta en labios mirando su celular para luego voltear y vernos con ilusión en los ojos mientras nos mostraba la pantalla de su celular.

-no es un encanto? Tiene 5 días de nacida- la confianza y serenidad con la que tan emocionadamente nos hablo me tomó por sorpresa, el doctor presente era un perfecto extraño y sin embargo nos estaba mostrando la que entiendo era la foto de su recién nacida hija.

El desconcierto logro que mi inicial fastidio se viera distraído mientras Tomoyo le sonreía con amabilidad confirmando lo que el nos decía.

-muy hermosa doctor, felicitaciones- contesto cortésmente la pelinegra que parecía carente de cualquier emoción negativa.

-gracias, y díganme que los trae por aquí que no pueden esperar a que termine mi café? Algún descarte urgente?- pregunto mirándonos con una picardía que tardo unos segundos en hacer click en mi cerebro cuando note a la pelinegra furiosamente sonrojada.

-no!- gritamos los dos al unísono con demasiado pánico.

-tranquilos chicos es de lo mas normal, tan solo es un examen de rutina que le puedo hacer en este mismo momento- siguió hablando el doctor con la tranquilidad de un experto en el tema.

Tomoyo emitió un pequeño grito ahogado mientras yo me ponía delante de ella protectoramente una vez mas.

Nadie iba a examinarle nada, eso era seguro.

-no estamos aquí buscando ese tipo de servicios doctor- comencé a hablar con la mayor calma que me permitían los nervios acumular- estamos aquí por el alta de una paciente- termine de decir con lentitud.

-a no? Lastima, sus hijos seria una preciosura como mi pequeña Elsia- y volvió la mirada embobada a la pantalla de su celular con la foto de aquel rosado bebe.

Tomoyo se acerco con sigilo al oído algo consternada.

-vaya que a algunos la paternidad les afecta- me susurro, declaración que no me quedó mas remedio de aceptar.

-aja…, doctor disculpe, volviendo al tema del alta…-

-oh, claro para eso venían- se puso de pie aun con la taza en manos- no les molesta que siga tomando el café verdad? La bebe no me ha dejado dormir mucho estas noches… es que estoy atento a cada una de sus respiraciones! Sabían que existe un síndrome de…- mientras el galeno caminaba delante nuestro a la que asumí que debería ser su oficina no dejaba de parlotear sobre su hija y lo que el hacia como padre.

Si bien resultaba ligeramente irritante escucharlo era inevitable sentirse feliz por lo emocionado que se le veía, era algo impertinente y distraído, pero no pude evitar simpatía por aquel hombre.

Una vez en su oficina se acerco a un mueble con historias clínicas archivadas.

-cual es el nombre del paciente?- cuestiono de espaldas a nosotros buscando los nombres.

-Daidouji Sonomi- contesto Tomoyo esta vez.

No tardo mucho en ubicar la historia y la llevo en manos a su lado del escritorio revisándola mientras se sentaba.

-Pero recién la han internado ayer!- dijo con asombro el doctor mirándonos con extrañeza.

-así es doctor, pero queremos trasladarla a otro centro de salud- conteste yo con firmeza.

-por que?- pregunto muy serio el doctor.

De verdad quería que responda a eso? Iba a abrir la boca y comenzar a señalar cada uno de los defectos de ese supuesto llamado centro medico cuando sentí un pequeño apretón de la mano de Tomoyo que no se había separado de la mía en ningún momento.

-el seguro que tiene mi madre no le cubre todo el tratamiento ni la hospitalización así que al no poder asumir yo el gasto tendré que trasladarla a un sitio en donde no tenga aquel inconveniente- contesto con la mayor sinceridad posible la pelinegra.

-pero señorita, este de por si ya es un hospital publico, a que otro sitio va a poder trasladarla y costearlo?-

-la llevaremos al Hiraguisawa Memorial, tengo un convenio con la clínica que nos va a permitir cubrir por completo sus gastos médicos- mientras hablaba notaba como la mirada del galeno cambiaba a sorpresa.

-oh vaya, tengo que decirles que es una suerte que puedan trasladarla a una clínica de ese nivel, en realidad son pocos los pacientes que tienen esas alternativas…, disculpen mis malos modales, creo que no se sus nombres- si bien no se traslucía ninguna segunda intención con aquel comentario había algo en su gesto anteriormente ausente que denotaba mas de la acostumbrada atención.

-Ella es Daidouji Tomoyo, la hija de la paciente y yo soy su novio, Hiraguisawa Eriol- al oír mi nombre el doctor no hizo evidente ningún gesto de entendimiento sin embargo me miro muy fijamente.

-entiendo, realmente, señorita Daidouji, tiene usted mucha suerte, si bien aquí nos esforzaríamos por darle la mejor atención posible, por el cuadro de salud que presenta va a recibir un mejor tratamiento en el Hiraguisawa Memorial…, sin embargo hay un detalle que me parece importante comentar, si es que me lo permiten-

-díganos doctor- contestó Tomoyo.

-tienen que comprender que el estado en el que llego la señora Daidouji fue critico, sin embargo no solo por el parásito que presenta, la debilidad que presenta es algo… inusual- dijo el doctor con tacto.

-inusual? El doctor nos dijo que probablemente tiene eso hace mucho tiempo- Tomoyo sonaba confundida.

-exactamente por eso, ayer por la noche cuando tome la guardia revisé su caso clínico, y el caso es que este tipo de parásitos son muy comunes y no suele llegar a afectar a la persona salvo que haya tenido las defensas bajas y por la debilidad que presenta pareciera que hacia ya algún tiempo que no gozaba de una salud optima, había tenido algún malestar o síntoma antes de que empeorara?- A Tomoyo se le veía aturdida y parpadeo varias veces antes responder.

-bueno…, no realmente, es decir suele tener una buena salud salvo por algunos dolores de cabeza pero eso es normal con todo el trabajo que hace-

-tomaba algún medicamento para el dolor?-

-aspirinas, lo normal-

-bueno eso podría explicar por que tiene la sangre tan liviana, en todo caso el dolor de cabeza podría ser un síntoma de algo mas…, no tuvimos el tiempo para hacer pruebas por intoxicación o envenenamiento, pero les recomendaría que tan solo por descarte le hagan este tipo de pruebas-

Envenenamiento

Creo que deje de escuchar después de oír esa palabra y a juzgar por el estupor que presentaba Tomoyo en sus miembros, ella tampoco estaba muy tranquila.

-lo haremos doctor, ahora por favor necesitamos el alta para trasladarla- hable yo.

-de acuerdo, primero tengo que ir a revisarla para asegurarnos que no corra peligro durante el traslado- diciendo eso se levantó de su asiento haciendo un gesto para que lo sigamos.

Salimos los tres de su oficina con dirección a la recepción en donde el doctor tomó unas hojas y se las extendió a Tomoyo.

-sus resultados, esta sana- indico el doctor antes de reanudar su paso hacia la habitación donde la madre de Tomoyo se hallaría.

La habitación donde se hallaba tenia 6 camas con pacientes en total, aquel característico olor a desinfectante invadió mi nariz con fastidio, el ambiente era calmo y el silencio se rompía por el ruido de algunos aparatos médicos.

Las enfermeras iban y venían tomando pulsos, presión y temperatura, se podían escuchar sus pasos revoloteando por toda la sala, el sonido de nuestros propios pasos se mezcló con el de ellas cuando nos adentramos a la sala.

En una de las esquinas, tras una cortina celeste se encontraba inconsciente la señora Daidouji.

Una ligera ansiedad me invadió, esta seria la primera vez que vería a la autora de los días de la pelinegra.

La madre de la chica a la que básicamente había "contratado" para tener sexo conmigo.

Esos no eran muy buenos antecedentes para presentarme a la familia, de pronto me sentí algo culpable por haberme aprovechado de la situación.

La tensión en el agarre de Tomoyo en el momento que el doctor corrió la cortina me distrajo de mis cavilaciones y remordimientos, como por reflejo ella estaba parada un poco hacia atrás y tiraba de mi mano hacia ella, como si temiera a lo que estaba tras la cortina.

Entendí su temor, aun recordaba lo sensible que quedo ayer después de verla.

La hale hacia mi para abrazarla contra mi pecho y deposite un beso en su frente que para mi agrado recibió con total sumisión.

Desde esa posición ambos pudimos ver a una pálida Sonomi durmiendo bajo efecto de la medicación. Nunca la había visto antes pero podía apostar que aquellas ojeras y mejillas hundidas que se veían bajo la mascara de oxigeno no eran comunes en su persona, tenia una bata color celeste y mantas hasta la cintura, conectado al brazo tenia las bolsas con la medicina prescrita y los aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

El doctor se acerco para revisar los monitores y las anotaciones de las enfermeras de turno, brevemente llamo a una enfermera para hablar con ella.

Acaricie con suavidad la espalda de Tomoyo.

-se le ve tranquila- comente en un susurro.

-solo cuando duerme- contestó tratando de sonreírme sorprendiéndome por su valor al tratar de demostrar que le afectaba menos de lo que realmente lo hacia, sin embargo su gesto de preocupación y dolor la delató.

En un gesto inevitablemente protector la estreche un poco mas, me hubiera gustado poder fundirla en mi piel para absorber su dolor, quería sanar sus heridas aunque apenas y era consiente de cuantas tenia.

El doctor llamo nuestra atención para informarnos que todo en ella estaba en las condiciones idóneas para el traslado.

Entonces comenzamos con el torbellino de tareas necesarias para poder hacer efectiva su salida, apenas y fui consiente de la presencia de Tomoyo mientras llamaba simultáneamente al helicóptero medico que la transportaría, y a la clínica para que la reciban además de supervisar por supuesto a las personas que manipulaban a Sonomi para el traslado.

El estrés y concentración hizo que sintiera que todo pasara como un suspiro, cosa que hice cuando finalmente me estacionaba en el aparcamiento del Hiraguisawa Memorial.

No me había dado cuenta de lo agotado que estaba y apenas era medio día.

El sonido de un profundo y agotado suspiro de parte de Tomoyo me hizo voltear a verla sentada en el asiento de copiloto, de hecho ella también había estado a mil por hora con los nervios de punta rugiendo instrucciones al igual que yo para que traten con cuidado a su madre.

En algún momento pensé que las enfermeras creen que tratan con objetos inanimados en vez que personas.

-aquí va a ser diferente, ella va a estar en buenos manos- le dije para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió con la mirada perdida en el frente.

-lo se, gracias-

-aun no me lo agradezcas, tenemos que dejarla en su habitación- conteste quitándome el cinturón con un suspiro cansado.

Ella me sonrió.

-prometo compensarlo- si bien lo dicho por ella, en el tono que lo dijo denotaba absoluta inocencia en su declaración, mi mente se disparó bastante lejos.

-por supuesto que lo vas a compensar cariño- ella capto con rapidez el énfasis de mis palabras aunadas a mi mirada lujuriosa y sonrisa picara respondiéndome con un furioso sonrojo y balbuceando algo.

Aproveche su momento de nerviosismo y me baje del auto para poder abrirle la puerta del copiloto, algo que pocas veces me dejaba hacer, cuando abrí la puerta ella seguía sonrojada mirándome desde su sitio y le extendí una mano mientras le sonreía de manera galante.

-vamos?- cuestione aun extendiendo mi mano mientras ella la miraba con desconfianza.

Pareció dudar unos segundos y respiro hondo como para armarse de valor para tomar mi mano hasta que finalmente lo hizo y me clavo la mirada.

-sabes que no me refería ahora mismo no?- me respondió saliendo del auto, respondí con una de mis enigmáticas sonrisas mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y la empuje ligeramente hasta tenerla acorralada contra la puerta con una mano apoyada en el carro y otra en su cintura.

-creo que al menos me merezco un adelanto no crees?- mi voz salió algo mas ronca de lo que esperaba, no me había dado cuenta de la necesidad que tenia de besarla hasta ese momento que la vi con mirada confusa sonrojada tan cerca a mi, aquel brillo acuoso que adoptaban sus ojos segundos antes de besarla la hacían ver aun mas atractiva.

De manera instintiva, anticipando mis movimientos, Tomoyo se remojo los labios con la lengua dándome de manera silente el permiso que tanto ansiaba, así que cerré la distancia entre los dos y la bese.

Sentir sus carnoso y tiernos labios entre los míos me recordó la necesidad que tenia de ella, si bien la había besado en la mañana, hacía unas pocas horas, sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, mas del que yo hubiera querido.

Mientras saboreaba sus labios y me abrió paso a su boca con la punta de la lengua me vi a mi mismo como su novio aquel que sería el único capaz de exigir algo de aquellos labios las veces que me plazca, quería saborearla por completo y memorizar cada uno de los movimientos de su lengua sin dejar ninguno, necesitaba escuchar cada uno de sus suspiros y robármelos todos.

Su cuerpo estando muy cerca al mío se sentía ligero y despierto, en este punto mientras le a aricaba la nuca y la cintura ella había pasado una mano tras mi cuello y otra se apoyaba en mi pecho, me pregunté si es que podía sentir mi corazón desbocado.

Mi excitación aumento cuando la escuche suspirar contra mis labios, era imperativo que me separe de ella antes que mi cuerpo comenzara a hacer manifestaciones mas evidentes de mi deseo por ella y termine buscando algún rincón oscuro del estacionamiento para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que sentía en ese momento.

Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de hacer el amor con alguien en un estacionamiento.

Me separe de ella con besos cortos para no hacerlo de manera brusca y me pareció escuchar un pequeño gruñido de protesta que elevó mi ego hasta la estratosfera.

Le bese la mejilla y luego la frente.

-tenemos que subir pequeña- le dije rozando la punta de mi nariz con la de ella que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados.

Ella asintió e hizo algo que no me esperaba, en un gesto increíblemente rápido paso los brazos por mis costados y se abrazo a mi pecho escondiendo su rostro en el.

Mi desconcierto duró unos segundos antes de que reaccionara no pude evitar llenarme de ternura ante ese gesto y la abrace de vuelta frotándole la espalda, la sentí tan frágil e indefensa que aquel sentimiento protector me golpeo con fuerza, me gustaba tenerla ahí.

El aire se sentía menos denso y una paz inexplicable me lleno al tenerla ahí abrazada a mi, paz que fue rota por el repiqueteo de mi celular.

Bufe inevitablemente mientras buscaba el ruidoso aparato sin romper aun el abrazo, sentí a Tomoyo suspirar con pesar contra mi pecho, creo que ella también sintió aquel golpe de realidad que nos trajo aquel ringtoné.

-diga- conteste sin ápice de emoción en la voz.

-cariño, la paciente que me comentaste ya llego, vas a demorar mucho mas en llegar o se la voy presentando al medico tratante?- pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea mi prima siete años mayor, la administradora de la clínica.

-estoy en el estacionamiento Nakuru, subo enseguida- conteste algo fastidiado por que me estuviera apurando y por ende por haberme hecho cortar aquel delicioso momento.

-ok, te espero- y con aquella cantarina voz se despidió de mi.

Corte la llamada y suspire una vez mas, Tomoyo había levantado la cabeza desde mi pecho sin separarse de mi para mirarme a los ojos con interrogante.

-era mi prima, la administradora de la clínica, tu madre ya llego- la vi asentir y apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho para separarse de mi, sin embargo tomándola desprevenida la jale una vez mas y me fundí en un demandaste beso con ella, odiaba ver aquel rastro de preocupación en su rostro y quería quitárselo a como de lugar.

El beso subió de intensidad con rapidez, ella respondía con el mismo anhelo y cada vez la apretaba mas contra mi cuerpo haciéndola consiente de cuanto la deseaba.

Agradecí enormemente que la tela de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos fuera lo suficientemente gruesa como para ocultar mi deseo a simple vista, aunque claro, con lo cerca que estaba Tomoyo ella estaba mas que al tanto.

Cosa que corrobore cuando sin previo aviso apretó sus caderas contra las mías haciéndome gemir involuntariamente.

Me pareció ver lucecitas?

Cuando lo hizo por segunda vez me di cuenta que tenia que pararlo, hacerle el amor en el estacionamiento de la clínica de mi abuelo no era una idea muy decorosa.

Sexy, apasionado, temerario, insensato e implacable, pero no decoroso, resulto reconfortante descubrir que tenia limites.

Baje ambas manos hasta las caderas de Tomoyo y la apreté con firmeza.

-no puedo negar que me fascina tu entusiasmo y lo aplaudo por completo, pero de verdad nos están esperando- mi voz sonaba mas como un jadeo suplicante, me percate con algo de vergüenza lo mucho que su cercanía me afectaba.

Como podía el playboy del instituto verse seducido por una novata?

Vi la vibrante mirada violeta de Tomoyo clavada en mi y paso la lengua sobre sus rojos labios ligeramente hinchados por el beso o besos mejor dicho y me dedico una inocente sonrisa que solo logro que desea besarla otra vez.

-solo quería agradecerte- contesto con la voz algo ronca increíblemente sensual a mi parecer.

Aquella declaración disparo mi mente con la fuerza del estallido una bomba atómica y cientos de maneras de agradecerme se a galoparon en mi mente.

Tire la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados ligeramente abrumado por el nivel de excitación reprimida que sentía en aquel momento y que apostaba que seguiría sintiendo durante las próximas horas hasta que terminemos de instalar a su madre.

Odie a aquella pequeña seductora innata que tenia entre los brazos.

-sabes? No me lo estas poniendo nada fácil- dije volviendo a mirarla a los ojos cuando note como su sonrisa inocente se torno ladina.

-entonces estamos a manos- y me saco la lengua antes de separarse de mi y caminar hacia el elevador sin ningún miramiento dejándome perplejo y confundido por su cambio de actitud.

Estaba jugando conmigo?

Tarde unos segundo en recobrar la compostura antes de literalmente correr tras ella que esperaba que llegue el elevador.

-que fue eso?- no pude evitar preguntar algo picado en el orgullo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-tu te metiste en esto, dijiste que querías todo de mi y lo tendrás, te guste o no- reconozco que me aterro ligeramente el tono tranquilo y calculador con el que me habló, no se veía afectada en lo mas mínimo, mientras yo aun sentía aquella incómoda presión en mis pantalones.

-pretendes embaucarme? Es decir me acabas de seducir apropósito por que sabes que no puedo hacerte nada?- ok tengo que reconocerlo mi voz sonaba mas que indignada y Tomoyo tuvo el descaro de pestañear con inocencia.

-me creerías capaz de hacer algo así?- pregunto exagerando su tono y miradas inocentes.

La miraba con incredulidad, ella no podía ser la inocente chica con la que había fantaseado durante al menos dos años, o si?

De alguna manera aquel rasgo de osadía de su parte me fascinó.

Cuando entramos al ascensor la acorrale contra una de las esquinas y me acerque peligrosamente a sus labios sin besarla, a juzgar por su mirada sorprendida no se esperaba aquella acción impulsiva, exactamente la reacción que esperaba causar.

-no deberías jugar con fuego pequeña- solté muy cerca de sus labios a modo de advertencia, la sentí jadear y note como se le aceleraba la respiración sin embargo su expresión de ratón asustado fue rápidamente reemplazada por una mirada valiente y un mentón altivo.

-que? Crees que nos podemos quemar?- no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos, me estaba retando?

-eres una caja de sorpresas lo sabias?-

La vi encoger los hombros y desviar la mirada.

-pues serias el primero en abrirla- me volvió a clavar aquella intensa mirada violeta y sentí la necesidad de besarla nuevamente y lo habría hecho de no ser por el timbre del elevador indicándonos que llegábamos al piso deseado.

Me separé de ella casi como si quemara al abrirse las puertas, lo ultimo que quería era que mi prima me atrapara con "las manos en la masa".

La puerta se termino de abrir e hice un ademan para que Tomoyo saliera primero, ella camino con paso tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Exageraba entonces al seguirme rompiendo la cabeza preguntándome que rayos había pasado ahí?

Caminé tras ella hasta pararme a su lado y con un pequeño toque en la espalda la guie hacia una oficina, la de la administradora.

-por cierto- comenzó a decir- que le has dicho exactamente a tu prima que somos?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Creo que entendía el motivo de su cuestionamiento, en el hospital me presente como su novio sin siquiera preguntarle, era lógico que ahora me preguntara que seriamos para el publico de la clínica que dicho sea el paso era de mi familia.

Ladee la cabeza.

-le dije que somos amigos- dije con cierta incomodidad, era extraño ella realmente no era mi novia, sin embargo no presentarla como tal me hacia sentir incomodo sonaba ridículo pero no quería que sintiera como si la estuviera ocultando.

Ella no había hecho ninguna expresión de sentirse fastidiada por lo dicho, sin embargo algo dentro de mi temía herir el ego de una chica al "negarla" aunque no estaba muy seguro de ser su caso, sentí la necesidad de darle explicaciones.

-como es mi pariente me pareció mas prudente presentarte como una amiga- explique cuidando mis palabras, Tomoyo me miro y un atisbo de burla autosuficiente asomó en su mirada.

-descuida Eriol, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, además tampoco es que me muera por que se enteren de nuestro contrato- decir que sentí un baldazo de agua fría ante aquella declaración era poco, no tuve otra opción que cerrar mi boca en una línea recta si es que no quería armar un numerito de novia despechada.

Por que me seguía molestando que lo llame contrato? Y por que se empañaba tanto en repetírmelo?

Llegamos a la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de la administradora y se podía ver a través de ella una estilizada castaña escribiendo algo detrás de su laptop.

Al levantar la vista se le dibujo una sonrisa picara y salto de su asiento mientras nos hacia el ademan de pasar.

-ah eso si tengo que advertirte que…- mientras trataba de advertirle brevemente antes de entrar sobre lo efusiva que era mi prima, fui atajado, estrujado y casi asfixiado por una alta castaña que me estrecho con la fuerza suficiente para romperme un par de costillas si se lo proponía.

-primito querido! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Últimamente ya no me visitas!- deposito unos cuantos besos sobre mis mejillas dejándome marcas color chocolate en el rostro y en vista de que la puerta de su despacho estaba aun abierta, no le importaba en los mas mínimo que la vieran en aquel ataque de cariño.

-ahora recuerdo por que- comente entre dientes tratando de soltarla de mi, era increíble lo fuerte que era a pesar de su delgada contextura.

-Nakuru me estas asfixiando!- solté mientras me seguía apretando, ella hizo caso omiso a mi suplica hasta que poso su vista sobre la pelinegra que nos miraba entre perpleja y asombrada.

-oh, ella es tu amiga?- pregunto Nakuru mirándola con abierta curiosidad aun sin soltarme.

-si, Daidouji Tomoyo- Nakuru ladeo la cabeza como si se tratara de un gato curioso para luego soltarme y estrechar con una efusividad no prevista por la pelinegra que se quedo en una sola pieza.

-hay pero si es tan linda! Primito tienes un excelente gusto esta preciosa! Oh pobrecilla pasando por momentos tan difíciles, es una suerte que no te en encuentres sola verdad? Eriol puede ser tan generoso cuando se lo propone!- la mirada desorbitada de Tomoyo mientras, aun estando apretujada, escuchaba como Nakuru aducía alguna relación sentimental entre los dos simplemente no tenia precio.

No pude evitar golpearme la frente.

-Nakuru, te dije que es tan solo una amiga- sin dejar de estrecharla la castaña volteo a mirarme y parpadeo un par de veces mientras me limpiaba las marcas de su labial del rostro.

-que?- pregunto desconcertada.

-lo que oíste Nakuru, puedes dejarla ya?- pregunte con tono cansado.

-eso quiere decir que… estas haciendo esto por una chica con la que no te acuestas? Es decir estas haciendo un gesto… altruista?- el tono de las preguntas de Nakuru era demasiado incrédulo, note como Tomoyo entorno los ojos y me miro, podía apostar en que pensaba lo mucho que mi prima me podía conocer.

Y de hecho era lo que yo mismo estaba pensando, de pronto me sentí… culpable, demasiado.

Por que? 2 cosas muy puntuales, primero descubrir por primera vez en mi vida la percepción que tenían mis seres cercanos sobre mi, de verdad yo era así de egoísta?

Y lo segundo era por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-si Nakuru, no debería sorprenderte tanto- conteste fingiendo indignación a la vez que me sentía como el ser mas despreciable del planeta.

Nakuru soltó con suavidad a Tomoyo y se llevo una mano al pecho y otra a la boca antes de soltar un chillido y saltar sobre mi con un abrazo incluso mas fuerte que el primero.

-oh por Dios! Mi hermoso primito!- y me apretó como si fuera un peluche de juguete.

Mientras trataba de soltarme de Nakuru note la mirada que nos dirigía Tomoyo, la veía… triste?

-estoy tan orgullosa de ti pequeño- soltó la castaña mientras me apretaba las mejillas como si fuera un niño pequeño, al menos no me estaba ahogando.

-si, gracias, podemos ir a ver al doctor? De verdad estamos algo cansados- le dije rascándome el cabello reprochándome el ser miserable que era.

-oh, claro cariño, no es una dulzura?- pregunto eso ultimo mirando a Tomoyo que no despegaba su mirada llena de reproche hacia mi.

-oh, si lo es- dijo con un tono algo sarcástico que al parecer paso desapercibido por la castaña que se encontraba pletórica en aquellos momentos.

Nakuru tomo una ficha de su escritorio y nos sonrió con emoción haciendo un ademan para que la sigamos.

Si bien la conocía de toda la vida y sabia de sobra que solía ser increíblemente insufrible y jovial tenia que reconocer que en aquel vestido a la rodilla color café se le veía mas madura de lo que realmente ella, sus tacos diseñador sonaban sobre el pasillo que pisaba delante nuestro.

-como te dije por teléfono, la paciente ya llego, ya esta instalada en su habitación, estaba esperando a que lleguen para presentarte al doctor tratante- Nakuru hizo una pausa para voltear a mirarnos con picardía- es un bombón! Oh, tiene unos ojos color chocolates y un trasero de infarto! Jamás había visto un scrap mejor puesto… les juro que le saltaría encima si me dejara, es tan serio-dijo eso ultimo gimoteando, volví a golpearme la frente, aquellas expresiones eran tan típicas de mi prima, solía obsesionarse con algún joven y hermoso doctor hasta que callera en sus artilugios y luego una vez capturada su presa la dejaba ir, típico.

Una punzada de reconocimiento se me hizo presente, creo que obsesionarse por alguien comenzaba a resultar un gesto familiar, mi pregunta es si también la dejaría ir al cabo de un tiempo.

Tomoyo me jaló la camisa detrás mío, al voltear a verla note un rasgo de pánico en su rostro.

-que sucede?- me fue inevitable preguntar al ver su expresión desencajada.

-Eriol, esa descripción me suena familiar- estuve a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando dimos la vuelta en una esquina y vi delante nuestro un galeno alto de cabello negro leyendo la ficha de un paciente apoyado en un mostrador.

-ahí esta!- soltó Nakuru con demasiado entusiasmo antes de seguir mientras se acercaba con paso gatuno hacia el doctor, tocó su brazo con coquetería llamando su atencion.

Note como el galeno de cabello oscuro se crispo ligeramente al sentir su toque antes de desviar su mirada hacia una petrificada Tomoyo a mi lado.

-chicos quiero presentarles al doctor Kinomoto, el atenderá a la paciente-

Kinomoto… asi no se apellidaba Sakura?

Oh no.

-Tomoyo? Que haces aquí?- escuche la grave y sorprendida voz del doctor.

-ho… hola Touya- contesto Tomoyo algo cohibida.

Touya… TOUYA KINOMOTO! Maldición…


	8. Cap 8 Mentiras o Verdades?

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Hola a todas! Tratando de actualizar la historia con prontitud, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y observaciones y para no aburrir mas las dejo con la historia, disfrutenla!

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 8 Mentiras o Verdades?

Casi podía escuchar los primeros clics en mi mente haciendo conexión mientras ataban cabos.

Me preguntaba por que de todos los doctores de Japón, justamente el doctor tratante tenia que ser el "famoso" hermano de Sakura, aquel al que mi mejor amigo chino le tenia tirria y que era "entretenido" por la chica de ojos violetas que tenia al lado.

Creo que escuche a Tomoyo tragar saliva o tal vez fui yo, mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora ante este insignificante detalle.

-oh, ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntó Nakuru mirando a los dos pelinegros simultáneamente con interés.

-si, de hecho es mi prima- contesto el mayor de los Kinomoto apretando ligeramente la mandíbula para dirigirse a Tomoyo mientras yo no daba crédito a lo oído.

Dijo prima? Creo que Tomoyo y yo necesitábamos hablar largo y tendido sobre muchas cosas, deteste aquella sensación que se me había arremolinado en el pecho de no conocerla en absoluto.

-por que no me dijiste que tu madre estaba mal?- si bien la voz del galeno era calma se podía sentir un deje de rabia e indignación en el tono de su pregunta.

Me fue inevitable estirar el brazo de manera protectora delante de Tomoyo al escuchar el tono del dichoso doctor, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el galeno, no me gustaba el destello de agresividad controlada que despedía su mirada clavada en mi, comenzaba a comprender por que Shaoran le tenia tantos anticuerpos.

El hombre era un ogro!

Tomoyo bajo mi brazo en un gesto suave, tengo que reconocer que me molestó aun mas que rechazara mi protección.

-no quería incomodarlos mas, le pedí a Sakura que guarde el secreto, pensé que su seguro cubriría sus gastos…- Tomoyo había dado un paso adelante para acercarse al doctor que se erguía unas cuantas cabezas sobre ella.

Era realmente alto.

-pensaste? Eso quiere decir que no sucedió, como es que llegas hasta aquí sin que yo lo sepa?- pregunto acercándose mas a ella haciendo aun mas patente su molestia y altura.

Me sorprendió la manera en que Tomoyo estaba plantada firmemente sin titubear delante de el, muy valiente, mirándolo a los ojos con la barbilla levantada, un gesto que había aprendido de todas las veces que había discutido con ella.

-no tienes por que enterarte de todo lo que mi madre y yo hacemos, agradezco tu preocupación, pero es algo que nosotras mismas podíamos afrontar- la voz de Tomoyo sonaba firme, sin un ápice de remordimiento en la voz.

Vi al galeno suspirar frustrado a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello, en este punto tanto Nakuru como yo mirábamos la escena en silencio, mi prima intercambiaba la mirada de uno a otro mientras yo esperaba con algo de impaciencia el momento de intervenir.

Touya bajo las manos hasta tomar los hombros de Tomoyo con firmeza y acerco su rostro, peligrosamente a mi parecer, al suyo.

Odié por completo aquel gesto de cercanía y sentí la necesidad de golpearlo en ese mismo momento.

-cuantas malditas veces debo repetirte, Tomoyo que no estas sola y que debes contar con nosotros… al menos conmigo?- la voz de Touya aunque iracunda y contenida también sonaba algo dolida, aun así preferí concentrarme en algo mas.

Esto era inaudito, es decir la había sacado a como de lugar de aquel hospital de mala muerte para llevarla a MI clínica para no tener que presenciar la actitud acosadora de los doctores y aquí había uno que tenia el descaro de tocarla y de hablarle de esa manera?!

Di un par de pasos adelante sin poder contenerme mas y cruce uno de mis brazos entre ambos ganándome una mirada irritada de parte del alto doctor.

-creo que ya vi suficiente- le espeté con dureza sin dejarme amedrentar por la furia que irradiaba ni la cabeza que me llevaba de tamaño, yo tenia la evidente intención de separarlos, mejor dicho que saque sus malditas manos de sobre ella antes que se las arranque.

-y quien demonios se supone que es este sujeto- soltó muy cerca de mi rostro con tono amenazante irguiéndose aun mas, sin soltarla.

Mi mirada se estrecho, me sentía furioso y aun mas al estar frente a alguien que ignoraba quien era yo.

No pude evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia al sentir a mi prima aclararse la garganta.

-Touya… el es…- comenzó a decir Nakuru con firmeza y cautela antes de que Tomoyo la interrumpiera.

-es mi novio- soltó sin mas ganándose la mirada atónita de los 3 presentes, incluyendo la mia.

-QUE?- soltaron escandalizados tanto Touya como Nakuru.

-pero tu dijiste que…- comenzó a decir Nakuru.

-es reciente y lo queríamos mantener en secreto en la escuela, le pedí que no te dijera nada- dijo Tomoyo.

-es una broma?- soltó Touya exasperado dejando por fin los hombros de Tomoyo mientras yo seguía parado con aplomo con un brazo delante de ella en un gesto evidentemente protector.

Nakuru me miró buscando respuestas en mis ojos.

-es cierto?- me cuestiono la castaña.

Busqué la mirada de Tomoyo, necesitaba corroborar que la respuesta que diría iría acorde con lo que ella deseaba que se sepa, su asentimiento fue suficiente para mi, no podía explicar de todo por que sentía que el pecho se me hinchaba de orgullo al haberla escuchado decir de sus propios dulces labios que yo era su novio.

Jamás pensé que palabras tan simples sonaran tan bien.

-si, lo es, soy su novio- tal ves hubiera dicho algo mas, si es que el golpe de un puño en la quijada no me hubiera derribado.

Aparentemente estaba tan concentrado en la mirada de Tomoyo que no note la posición defensiva que tomó el crispado doctor antes de acertarme aquel golpe.

Caí al suelo entre las miradas atónitas de las dos féminas y de uno y otro curioso que pasaba por el pasillo además de algunos pequeños chillidos de parte de las chicas.

-Touya! Que crees que haces?- chillo Nakuru con un tono de autoridad que antes no le había escuchado mientras se acercaba a el para alejarlo de mi que yacía en el suelo con Tomoyo que se había inclinado a mi lado para revisarme el rostro.

-es lo mínimo que se merece ese mocoso por aprovecharse de mi prima- Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos antes de voltear a mirarlo atónita y hablo antes de que alguien pudiera replicar algo.

-como te atreves a decir algo así?- cuestiono la pelinegra encarándolo con sincera indignación en la voz mientras yo sentía como si me hubiera tragado un yunque de plomo.

Culpable…

Ante el tono de voz de Tomoyo y la manera calculada y firme de acercarse al galeno, el mayor de los Kinomoto abrió los ojos, supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

-Tomoyo yo…- comenzó lo que de seguro sería una disculpa antes que la propia Tomoyo lo callara.

-no tienes ni la mas remota idea de todo lo que ha hecho por mi y mi madre y tampoco tienes ni idea de lo que siento por el, no eres mi padre ni mucho menos mi hermano y no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi como para criticar mis relaciones sentimentales así que si no puedes lidiar con la idea de que ya no soy una niña y que tengo derecho a tener una vida propia te pediré que te mantengas al margen tanto como amigo como doctor.- por cada frase que Tomoyo decía se acercaba un paso mas al galeno que, aun a pesar de lo pequeña que resultaba a comparación de el, resultaba en un paso de retroceso de parte de el.

La rabia que antes fluía a través del mayor de los Kinomoto había sido reemplazada por un afligido y notorio remordimiento, un ligero rubor se había hecho patente en sus mejillas y con los ojos desorbitados ante la reacción de Tomoyo había levantado ambas palmas, no estoy seguro si en símbolo de rendición o para frenar cualquier posible bofetada, de hecho ya la había visto así antes y recibí una lluvia de naranjas muy acertadas, la muchacha si que tenia puntería.

Por mi parte, yo no cabía en mi mismo de dicha al oírla defenderme y nuestra relación, muy al margen de si fuera cierto o no el solo hecho de oírla decir aquellas cosas sobre mi me daban ganas de comérmela a besos así de furiosa y arrebatada.

-creo que ya dimos un espectáculo lo suficientemente bueno, los quiero a todos en mi oficina ahora- la firmeza y seriedad con la que mi prima habló me sorprendió, siempre tan jovial y juguetona como era nunca le había escuchado ese tono, la notaba rígida algo también poco común en ella, estaba molesta.

Touya agacho la cabeza como perro al que le acaban de llamar la atención y Tomoyo se volvió para estirarme una mano y levantarme y sin soltarme nos encaminamos los 3 siguiendo a Nakuru con Touya a espaldas mío.

Podía jurar sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca y podría apostar que si tuviera dagas en los ojos haría un buen rato y estaría en la morgue, sin embargo y pese a sentir toda su agresividad dirigida hacia mi, tenia a Tomoyo del brazo, la misma que hacia minutos había declarado abiertamente que era su novio así que no podía mostrarme débil ni mucho menos amedrentado, cierto o no para esas personas yo esa su hombre y me comportaría como tal.

Dentro de la oficina de Nakuru ella cerro la puerta tras de si y se apoyo en la puerta.

-que demonios paso afuera? Touya, como se te ocurre golpear a alguien en pleno pasillo de la clínica?! En que demonios estabas pensando?- y sin dejarlo terminar se dirigió a mi con la misma mirada de reproche.

-y tu! Maldita sea, desde cuando me mientes con algo así? Acaso no he guardado durante toda tu infancia y adolescencia tus mas oscuros secretos? Desde cuando no confías en mi?- su gesto dolido me hizo sentir como un niño castigado y también agaché la cabeza abochornado.

-a ti Tomoyo, lamento mucho que tras todo lo que estas pasando hayas tenido que presenciar un episodio tan deplorable, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza de haberte recomendado a alguien tan irresponsable, voy a transferir a tu madre a otro doctor- la voz de Nakuru sonaba indignada y arrepentida, cruzo la oficina entre nosotros para tomar asiento en su escritorio.

-no- soltó con algo de desesperación el doctor que recibió una mirada fría de parte de la castaña.

-creo que de todos los presentes en la habitación eres el que menos tiene derecho a hablar, además Tomoyo dijo que no te quiere cerca como doctor y opino lo mismo, hay un conflicto de intereses- Nakuru hizo caso omiso a la negativa del pelinegro y el se acerco para apoyarse en el escritorio de la castaña con irritante insistencia, generando un golpe seco que lejos de sobresaltarla hizo que le dirija una mirada de advertencia.

-sabes que soy el mas calificado para atenderla-

-calificado si, cualificado no- la mirada de la castaña era fiera y fija, como jefa tenia aquella postura que no se amilanaba con los arrebatos de sus empleados, comprendí entonces por que había sido ella elegida para dirigir esa clínica.

-Nakuru, lo escogiste a él por ser realmente el mejor en su área?- intervine dirigiéndome solo a Nakuru.

Touya hizo un gesto de fastidio y se levanto de su posición apoyada en el escritorio.

-por que sigue interviniendo si ni siquiera es un pariente directo del paciente? Es mas cual es su papel aquí?- la irritada voz de Touya y sus gestos desenfadados fueron observados con absoluta seriedad de parte de Nakuru que guardo silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos.

-Touya, voy a decir esto solo una vez, si le vuelves a faltar el respeto al alguien dentro de esta clínica te suspendo, escuchas, una vez mas que le hablas de esa manera a él y podrás ir recogiendo tus cosas, me entendiste? No quiero mas derrames de testosterona- Nakuru le mantuvo fija la mirada sin pestañear dándole peso a sus amenazas, se mantuvo en esa postura rígida hasta que el galeno le retiro la mirada, si bien se le notaba orgulloso tampoco se le veía suicida, apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

-si entiendo, jefa- dijo eso con clara intención de irritar a mi prima logrando que ella se sentara hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho mirándolo aun con mortal seriedad pero alzando una ceja ante el desafío.

-y para contestar a tu pregunta, él es mi primo, Eriol Hiraguisawa, miembro del consejo directivo de esta clínica e hijo del presidente de la misma, es nieto del fundador y único heredero absoluto de todo el emporio Hiraguisawa, necesitas mas referencias sobre él?- si bien Nakuru trato de hablar con el tono mas ecuánime posible no pude dejar de notar lo satisfecha que sonaba al refregarle en la cara que había acertado un derechazo a la mandíbula del hijo del jefe de su jefa.

Note como Touya ladeo la cabeza entendiendo por primera vez la irritación de su jefa y por ende sus amenazas, pasó saliva imperceptiblemente antes de voltear a mirarme con ojos desorbitados.

Yo estaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho escuchando estoicamente a mi prima hablar, tal vez si hubiera deseado humillarlo hubiera soltado una odiosa sonrisa autosuficiente y petulante, pero tenia que reconocer que aunque salvaje, no temía pasar por encima de quien fuera por defender a los que quería, de hecho muy internamente sabia que me había merecido ese golpe y estaba seguro que me mataría si supiera lo que realmente pasaba entre Tomoyo y yo, en buena cuenta ese irascible doctor se había ganado mi respeto, sin embargo no debía permitir que lo confunda con temor, yo era "el novio" de Tomoyo y me comportaría como tal.

Le dedique una mirada neutral y levante ligeramente el mentón, estaba seguro que para alguien con sus niveles de agresión eso seria lo suficiente como para provocar un desafío.

Volteó a mirar a Tomoyo buscando respuesta en sus ojos a lo que ella cerró los ojos con pesar.

-me temo que es cierto Touya- contesto con resignación probablemente preocupada por las repercusiones que tendría esto en la carrera de su primo.

Touya de limitó a apretar su mandíbula y voltear a mirar a Nakuru con los puños apretados a los lados.

-señorita Akisuki, estoy dispuesto a recibir las amonestaciones respectivas a mi comportamiento- el tono de voz de Touya no titubeó ni una sola vez a pesar de la resuelta resignación que tenia.

Vi como mi prima suavizaba su gesto, por lo que entendía a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de amonestarlo.

-Nakuru, aun no me has contestado, realmente lo elegiste a el por ser el mas calificado para atenderla?- le pregunte una vez mas a mi prima.

Nakuru suspiró.

-no te voy a mentir, tenemos un excelente staff de médicos aquí, sin embargo en lo que respecta a enfermedades parasitarias y cirugías hepáticas el es mejor, sin embargo no voy a tener ningún problema en cambiar al medico tratante, es mas me sentiría mas tranquila poniéndolo lo mas lejos posible de ti- el sarcasmo en su voz era único.

Esta vez me acerque al escritorio parándome al lado de Touya sin voltear a mirarlo.

-habría algún problema por el parentesco si el la tratara?- Nakuru sopesó su respuesta.

-que tan cercanos son?- le pregunto Nakuru a Touya.

-la señora Daidouji es prima de mi madre- Nakuru hizo un gesto de negativa.

-no, no son tan cercanos, no habría problemas por el tratamiento pero no permitiría que haga la cirugía básicamente por la presión que representa en el Tomoyo-

-que?- contesto Tomoyo extrañada.

-cariño, es evidente que lo afectas demasiado como para que actúe con suficiente cordura, es la primera vez que lo veo perder los estribos hasta golpear a alguien en los pasillos- note con algo de fastidio y celos como los dos pelinegros se habían sonrojado ligeramente e incluso Touya bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

Aunque me fastidiara en sobremanera que el galeno le tuviera tanta confianza, a saber que pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de este, también tenia que reconocer que me sentía mas tranquilo teniendo al mejor al cuidado de la salud de su madre, sin mencionar que si quería ganarme la admiración de la pelinegra para que se quite aquella imagen tan deplorable que tenia sobre mi, tenia que demostrarle que podía llegar a ser comprensivo y magnánimo.

-Nakuru, entiendo que desees reprenderlo por su actitud, pero tengo que pedirte por favor que le encargues a él el tratamiento de la señora Daidouji- el galeno volteo a mirarme con sorpresa mientras escuchaba a las dos mujeres de la habitación chillar un sonoro –que!?- de asombro.

Tomoyo se paró a mi lado con rapidez.

-Eriol, fui yo la que dije que no lo quería cerca a mi madre- me contesto Tomoyo con algo de dureza para mi gusto, no quería ser el doctor en esos momentos, me hubiera destrozado oírla decir algo así de mi.

Con cautela coloqué una mano sobre su hombro con la intención de calmarla.

-entiendo que estés molesta Tomoyo, no creas que esto ha sido algo agradable para mi, pero no podemos tomar decisiones precipitadas, tu madre tan solo ayer estuvo en estado critico no podemos corrernos el riesgo de que no reciba la mejor atención y nos guste o no el es la mejor opción, estoy seguro que de todo el staff médico va a ser él el que va a poner alma y sangre para sanarla- voltee para mirar fijamente a Touya a los ojos- verdad doctor Kinomoto?-

Touya tomó dos respiraciones profundas y cuadro los hombros.

-así es señor Hiraguisawa- le solté una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y pestañee en asentimiento, no recibí ninguna expresión de su rostro de vuelta así que me volví a mirar a Tomoyo.

-es nuestra mejor opción pequeña no la rechaces por un arrebato de ira- Tomoyo me miraba con incertidumbre y preocupación.

-y que hay del golpe que te dio? Va a perder su trabajo por eso?- la voz le tembló ligeramente al hablar y note los hombros tensos de Nakuru al oírla.

Le sonreí con ternura para tranquilizarla, había tenido razón al presentir que seria uno de sus mas grandes temores.

-estoy seguro que el doctor Kinomoto se siente lo suficiente arrepentido por este pequeño incidente y acepto sus tácitas disculpas por el desliz, estoy seguro que mi prima buscara alguna manera de reprenderlo sin la necesidad de apartarlo de la institución ni suspenderlo, verdad Nakuru?- dije eso ultimo mirando a mi prima.

Ella apoyo su espalda con comodidad y apoyo ambos codos en los brazos de la silla para juntar sus dedos como apoyo para su mentón.

-me estas pidiendo que me haga de la vista gorda y lo deje pasar?-

-querida prima, jamás pasaría por encima de tu autoridad con lo que respecta a tus médicos asociados, tan solo pido que no lo apartes de la clínica ni permitas que esto forme parte de su record mediante una amonestación formal, es posible que busques llamarle la atención de una manera menos… no lo se, oficial?- ella me miró con suspicacia y me soltó una sonrisa ladina.

-que te traes entre manos Eriol?-

-primero lo necesitamos para el tratamiento y segundo necesito tiempo, como te lo comentamos nuestra relación es aun discreta y queremos que se mantenga así, necesito tiempo antes de contárselo a mis padres- Nakuru me sonrió juguetona y un brillo de travesura le llenó los ojos.

-está bien!, trato hecho, Touya va a tratar a la señora Daidouji como fue asignado en un principio, pero no la va a operar cuando llegue el momento y será amonestado de manera privada por mi, nada de esto se sabrá a nivel administrativo ni en la junta, al menos de mi parte tu padre no se va a enterar, contento?- me miró con una sonrisa complacida que devolví, antes de contestar hice mi ultima jugada maestra.

Pase la mano del hombro de Tomoyo por lo largo de su brazo hasta su mano y la tomé con suavidad para levantar sus dedos hasta la altura de mis labios y sin despegar la vista de su confusa mirada deposite un casto beso sobre sus finos dedos.

-estas de acuerdo con esto pequeña?, no voy a hacer nada que no te parezca- la mirada de violeta de Tomoyo brillo con emoción algo conmovida y sin decir una palabra asintió.

Soy un genio.

-un momento, como que me vas a amonestar de manera privada?- pregunto Touya a Nakuru ganándose una mirada fría de parte de la castaña.

-no te conviene reclamar nada Touya, te han salvado el pescuezo- dijo para luego mirar los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa- ahora creo que ya perdimos suficiente tiempo, deberían ir a ver donde esta instalada la señora Daidouji- dijo finalmente Nakuru mirando a Tomoyo y a Touya.

-Eriol, por favor quédate conmigo un momento mientras ellos van a verla- me dijo y yo asentí, le dirigí una mirada de aceptación a Tomoyo.

-iré en un momento pequeña-

-esta bien- me contesto Tomoyo y se encaminó a la puerta seguida de un silencioso Touya.

Ya con los dos fuera me senté frente a Nakuru que miraba con curiosa suspicacia al igual como yo la miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

-creo que estas disfrutando mucho de esto verdad?- le pregunté.

Ella se estiró de manera gatuna sobre su silla y me sonrió con evidente y alegre triunfo.

-de hecho si, solo acepte por que me lo pusiste en bandeja, dime, te proponías que reaccione así?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

Me reí ante la pregunta.

-vamos Nakuru ni yo soy tan bueno! Puedo ser muy observador pero no soy un oráculo, de hecho es la primera vez que lo veo, no sabia que me acertaría un golpe, pero Tomoyo lo quiere, en este punto no puedo correrme el riesgo de perder ni un milímetro de su aprecio- preferí ser sincero en ese punto a lo que la castaña cambió su semblante y me miro seria.

-que hay de eso Eriol? Por que primero me dijiste que no es tu novia y ahora ella dice que si? No quise presionarla mas para hablar, pero estas cosas no son típicas de ti, es decir, se que tienes muchas amiguitas por ahí pero nunca has involucrado a ninguna mas halla del instituto, es algo serio?- odiaba cuando la loca, impertinente y juguetona Nakuru usaba ese tono de hermana mayor dándome consejo, suspiré.

-ok, es algo complicado, en cierta forma ella y yo si estamos juntos, pero no exactamente como novios- como explicarle los detalles de nuestra bizarra relación sin que me vea con cara de un lascivo pervertido?

-y se puede saber por que no? Es la primera vez que te tomas tantas molestias por la familia de una chica cualquiera- hablo con brutal sinceridad.

Suspiré antes de contestar.

-Tomoyo no es una chica cualquiera, estoy tras ella hace años, es solo que por las experiencias que ha vivido su madre no confía mucho en los hombres y aun no puedo formalizar una relación con ella- ok eso no era del todo una mentira, al decirlo en voz alta por primera vez caí en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la realidad y por el gesto suavizado de Nakuru note que mi expresión había sido mas sincera de lo que esperaba…, eso o me estaba volviendo un excelente actor.

-entonces por que le dijo a Touya que eres su novio?- inquirió Nakuru nuevamente.

Encogí los hombros.

-quien sabe, tal vez quería evitar que me mate o darle mayores explicaciones de nuestro complicado estado…, no lo se, pero no parece un tipo muy razonable que digamos-

Nakuru ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado como sopesando lo que diría.

-normalmente suele ser bastante alturado y calmado, no es un buscapleitos, claro tiene dosis de testosterona muy elevadas… que estoy dispuesta a poner a prueba- me soltó un guiño y se mordió los labios con picardía.

Me sonreí.

-como piensas amonestarlo?-

-oh, le voy a hacer una propuesta que simplemente no va a poder rechazar- aquel brillo malicioso y juguetón que yacía en su mirada me recordó a un gato a punto de saltarle a su presa.

También me recordó cierto maquiavelismo que ahora confirmaba tenia cierto rasgo consanguíneo, me estremecí ligeramente al reconocer lo parecidos que podíamos llegar a ser.

-bueno querida prima, espero que todo salga de acuerdo a tus planes y me alegra haber contribuido a ellos- dije con solemnidad.

-oh, no tienes idea de cuanto, con esto estamos mas que a mano- contesto guiñándome un ojo.

Me paré para dirigirme a la puerta y antes de abrirla me di vuelta para verla.

-eres consiente que al final si no acepta no vas a poder encadenarlo verdad?- le pregunté, sabía lo insistente que podía ser pero tampoco deseaba verla frustrada.

Ella soltó una risa autosuficiente.

-que te hace pensar que esa no va a ser mi primera táctica?- contesto seguida de una risa maquiavélica que me hizo sonreír y estremecerme a la misma vez compadeciéndome por el pobre doctor, aunque creo que se lo merecía, le hice un gesto a modo de despedida y me encaminé a la habitación donde estaría la madre de Tomoyo.

El cuarto estaba implementado para solo una persona, tenia un amplio ventanal con cortinas de encaje color crema que se movían con suavidad por el viento que se colaba entre ellas las paredes tenían un cálido color caramelo claro y algunos cuadros de rosas en colores pálidos decoraban la estancia.

La señora Daidouji estaba echada en su cama al centro de la habitación que tenía una pequeña mesa con una silla a un lado y un sillón reclinable al otro, de seguro puesto para aquel familiar que deseara quedarse a acompañar al paciente.

Si comparaba la habitación con el cuarto de un hotel evidentemente parecía una de las habitaciones mas austeras, sin embargo seguía siendo mucho mejor que la habitación compartida del hospital.

Touya y Tomoyo estaban cada uno del lado de la cama conversando cuando entre, ambos voltearon a verme haciendo silencio y odié esa sensación de ser un intruso, se suponía que era su novio no?

-como van?- pregunté al entrar y pararme al lado de Tomoyo.

-ya le revisó los signos vitales, al parecer se agitó un poco por el traslado pero ahora todo está bien- me explico Tomoyo.

-le preguntaste al doctor Kinomoto por los exámenes que nos recomendó el doctor Hughes?- le pregunte a Tomoyo, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-cierto, lo había olvidado- y volteo a mirar a Touya que hasta el momento se había mantenido hasta el momento al margen de nuestra interacción.

-el doctor del hospital nos recomendó hacer un descarte de intoxicación o envenenamiento- le dijo Tomoyo al doctor que en este momento había tomado su postura mas profesional.

Touya entrecerró los ojos.

-te dijo por que veía pertinente hacerle esos análisis?-

-algo tenía que ver con la debilidad que presentó cuando la interné ayer, al parecer no es un cuadro muy común- contestó Tomoyo.

Si bien me sentía ligeramente excluido de la conversación preferí mantenerlo así, no quería provocar ningún otro arranque de parte del "carismático" doctor que aun me miraba con sutil desconfianza.

-ok, comprendo, por lo visto no han empezado aun con el tratamiento para atacar al parásito-

-no, creo que por que tenia la hemoglobina muy baja-

-si eso veo- Touya siguió revisando la historia clínica mientras hablaba.

-no le podemos poner alguna unidad de sangre para acelerar el tratamiento?- escuche preguntar a Tomoyo.

-no Tommy, no es recomendable, los tratamientos con sangre son muy riesgosos y el cuerpo no siempre los recibe bien, es mas el primer órgano que lo rechaza es el hígado y a juzgar por lo maltratado que está tan solo la empeoraríamos, además, las secuelas a las transfusiones son mucho peores y en la mayoría de los casos no tienen arreglo- Tomoyo se rasco la frente en gesto tenso, era evidente que este tema la agobiaba.

Sin escapárseme el hecho que el galeno le había dedicado un diminutivo de confianza que me había llegado a la coronilla de la cabeza, me acerque a Tomoyo pasando una mano sobre su hombro.

-tranquila pequeña, sabes que tu madre esta en las mejores manos, estoy seguro que el doctor Kinomoto va a acertar con el tratamiento, puedo corroborar que tiene una excelente puntería- dije lo ultimo sonriendo provocando una risita de parte de la pelinegra y un pequeño carraspeo de parte del doctor presente.

-con respecto a eso yo…- comenzó a decir el doctor antes de que levantara una mano para frenarlo.

-descuida, entiendo tus motivos, no requieres ninguna explicación, solo sánala- tal vez era mi deseo de quedar como aquel caballero en fina armadura tan grande que era capaz de perdonar una afrenta a los ojos de Tomoyo, o simplemente me sentía demasiado culpable como para reprocharle nada.

Touya no sonrió pero si asintió.

-gracias- soltó con sinceridad el galeno.

-no me lo agradezcas aun- conteste segundos antes de escuchar una melodiosa voz por el altoparlante.

-doctor Kinomoto por favor acercarse al despacho de la señorita Akisuki, doctor Kinomoto por favor acercarse al despacho de la señorita Akisuki- vi al pelinegro tragar saliva con nerviosismo, el pobre hombre no tenia ni idea de lo que lo esperaba, de hecho yo tampoco y no tenia muchos deseos de imaginarlo.

-bueno, creo que esa es mi llamada, se van a quedar aquí o salen?-

-quiero quedarme un momentito mas- contestó Tomoyo.

-esta bien, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, nos vemos luego Tommy, Hiraguisawa- y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza se despidió antes de darnos la espalda y para salir por la puerta.

-Touya espera, por favor no le cuentes nada de esto a Sakura o a tu papá, no los quiero preocupar aun y tampoco de Eriol y yo esta bien?- Touya no se giró a verla tan solo asintió de espaldas.

-como gustes- y sin decir mas, se fue.

Por fin pude relajar mi postura y suspirar, si bien trataba de estar "liviano" la tensión que se vivía en el ambiente compartido por aquel doctor era palpable, aun así prefería a Tomoyo cerca a el en vez que al otro rubio play boy.

Tomoyo se acerco a la cama de su madre, le acaricio la porción del brazo que estaba libre de agujas y almohadillas y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-todo va a estar bien mama, estas en las mejores manos, pronto vamos a estar en casa nuevamente- le había susurrado esto al oído lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo oiga antes de depositar otro beso en su frente, aquella escena me partió un poco el corazón, en ese momento me puse en sus zapatos y sentí aquella incertidumbre de ver a tu propia madre tan débil, efectivamente, cuando se trata de nuestros padres todo volvemos a ser niños.

Tomoyo se enderezo y yo la tome por los hombros para estrecharla por la espalda, ella no rechazó mi abrazo, era evidente que necesitaba ser consolada.

Acaricie su cabello y brazo.

-vamos pequeña ha sido un día agitado, dejémosla descansar- ella sabia que yo tenia razón así que asintió y salimos de la habitación en silencio, al igual como nuestro camino por los pasillos y en el ascensor.

Ya subidos al auto comencé a sentir los estragos de aquel acertado golpe y moví la mandíbula con algo de dolor, comprobé que había una colorida mancha oscura decorando mi normalmente pálido rostro.

-siento mucho la reacción de Touya, el no debió golpearte… ni reclamarte nada y… también lamento haber dicho que eres mi novio- Tomoyo soltaba las palabras con cuidado, como si me estuviera diciendo algo muy grave.

-descuida, por lo de Touya, bueno creo que nadie se lo esperaba y por lo de mi novia… realmente no me molesta que lo piensen- creo que casi cambio ese piensen por sepan pero lo pensé mejor antes.

-entonces por que primero le dijiste a Nakuru que era tan solo una amiga?- puede que halla sido mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que sonaba algo dolida.

-creí que así te sentirías mas cómoda, es decir, en buena cuenta ya conociste a mi prima-

-oh cierto, me vas a presentar el resto de tu familia?- preguntó con algo de pánico fingido.

Me fue inevitable reírme.

-claro! No es mala idea, voy a organizar un baile para tu presentación en sociedad- conteste sonando muy entusiasmado siguiéndole el juego.

Tomoyo se rio con sinceridad antes de que un sonoro rugido de su estómago nos interrumpiera logrando un ligero sonrojo a sus tersas mejillas.

-lo siento- dijo abochornada.

-descuida, yo también muero de hambre, se me antoja comida italiana, puede ser?-

-lo que sea esta perfecto- con esa sincera respuesta dirigí el vehículo con rapidez a mi trattoría favorita.

Era un sitio pequeño y acogedor con manteles de cuadros rojos y flores en la mesa, muy hogareño e increíblemente italiano, una vez sentados tomaron nuestra orden y esperamos.

-por cierto, no me dijiste que Sakura y tu son primas- solté cuando estuvimos solos.

Note como Tomoyo se removió en su asiento algo incomoda e inconscientemente se arreglo un mechón imaginario de cabello.

-es una larga historia- soltó algo cohibida.

-tenemos tiempo, además, quedamos en que nos íbamos a conocer no?- si bien sabía que tal vez estaba presionando para que me cuente algo que no quería, sentía aquella necesidad de saber mas de ella tanto que incluso me sentía ofendido por quedarme fuera de esa parte de la historia.

Vi a Tomoyo suspirar antes de correr el moño que tenía sujetando su cabello para dejarlo suelto.

-ok, ok, esta bien- suspiró nuevamente- recuerdas que te conté que mi madre se casó con un hombre de un estrato social inferior?- asentí.

Como olvidar ese bizarro relato!

-bien, pues ella no fue la primera en la familia que lo hizo, de hecho la madre de Sakura y Touya, prima de mi madre fue la primera en hacerlo y… al principio mi madre también se opuso a esa relación pues en esa época el señor Kinomoto era tan solo un profesor de preparatoria que por lo visto no estaba a la altura de los estándares de la familia- mientras ella me hablaba yo trataba de imaginar la situación.

En mi familia de por si no estaba muy seguro de que eso de "los estándares" funcionara, es decir, bastaba con ver a mi madre, claro siempre para un hombre seria tal vez menos complicado, fácilmente también me espantaría que cualquier chico sin nada que ofrecer venga por mi hija.

-y que pasó?- la animé a seguir.

-bueno, contra todo pronostico la prima de mama se caso muy joven con el señor Kinomoto y al poco tiempo tuvieron a Touya, ella realmente fue muy feliz con su esposo aun a pesar que la familia le dio la espalda y mi madre no lo comprendió hasta que se enamoró de un compañero de universidad muy aplicado, pero sin fortuna ni apellido- Tomoyo detuvo su relato cuando llegó la orden que literalmente comenzamos a devorar, y es que siendo las 2 de la tarde nuestro hambre ya era voraz.

-entonces tu mama se enfrentó a la familia- concluí luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras ambos aplacábamos nuestro hambre.

-si, así fue, supongo que pensó que si su prima a pesar de haberse alejado de la familia era feliz a ella también le pasaría lo mismo y sucedió al menos por un tiempo, hasta que él se enteró que no recibiría un solo centavo como herencia y se fue, cuando mama ya estaba embarazada y tía Nadeshiko también- Tomoyo volvió a concentrarse en su plato mientras yo asimilaba lo escuchado, si bien ya me sabía la historia a grandes rasgos, este era un ángulo en el que no había reparado, aquellos sueños e ilusiones hechas trizas por algún arribista de pocos escrúpulos.

-supongo que tu madre y la señora Kinomoto se comenzaron a llevar mejor a partir de ese momento- pregunté tratando de hallar el "final feliz" de la historia.

A juzgar por la mueca de Tomoyo este no llegaría.

-la relación entre mi madre y tía Nadeshico antes de casarse fue muy estrecha, eran como hermanas, pero mama nunca aceptó que su prima se case con un simple profesor e incluso cuando estuvo en la misma situación tampoco lo consideraba suficientemente bueno para ella, creo que tenía a su prima demasiado idealizada y cuando fue abandonada su orgullo tampoco le permitió aceptar del todo su relación, todo empeoró cuando murió- había escuchado que Kinomoto solo vivía con su padre y hermano, pero la declaración de la muerte de su madre era algo nuevo para mi, era extraño, había compartido el mismos salón de clases con ella desde hacia mas tiempo que con la pelinegra y sin embargo no sabia nada de ella, y lo que es mas probablemente Shaoran si lo sabía, pero tampoco se había dignado a contarme nada, tan poco confiaba en mi.

-lo siento mucho, debió haber sido un golpe muy duro- una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro.

-no recuerdo mucho lo sucedido, falleció poco después de cumplir los tres años, Sakura y yo nacimos con diferencia de meses así que ella tampoco lo recuerda, pero de lo que si soy consiente es que las cosas se suavizaron a partir de ese punto-

-entre tu madre y el señor Kinomoto- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-si, bueno en parte, mi madre aun tiene una eterna competencia con el padre de Sakura, pero creo que le dolió mucho perder a su querida prima y que Sakura perdiera a su madre tan pequeña, así que en parte asumió el papel de madre postiza para ella-

Si bien su voz denotaba cariño y empatía había algo que no me cuadraba mucho en ese historia.

-vaya que tu madre es una súper mujer para poder balancear su trabajo, su propia casa y la crianza de dos niñas!- dije con asombro, mientras ella se sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-bueno, una de ellas aprendió a valerse por si sola a los 8 así que eso le dejaba mayor margen de libertad- soltó en un comentario que por el tono debió ser gracioso, sin embargo encerraba una cruda verdad.

-espera, me estas diciendo que tu madre pasaba mas tiempo con Sakura que contigo?- mi tono de sorpresa e indignación debió ser demasiado evidente cuando la vi arrugar la servilleta de tela bajo una mano y al sentir como suspiro con fuerza y levantó su barbilla a la defensiva quise tragarme mis palabras.

-si vas a juzgarla por su manera de hacer las cosas te sugiero que cambiemos de tema- y ahí estaba, la Tomoyo con ojos brillantes lista para una discusión al haber sentido que tocaba a alguien que ella quería.

La historia, me había enseñado que era mejor suavizar el tema, además en parte tenia razón, no tenía por que juzgarla.

-no lo hago pequeña, solo me sorprendió, estoy seguro que tu madre le tenía profundo cariño a su prima y si bien ella misma estaba en una situación bastante difícil tuvo el corazón lo suficientemente grande como para compartirlo con alguien mas, de seguro consideró que nada podría llenar el vacío de una madre- Tomoyo se ruborizo ligeramente y bajó la mirada a su regazo.

-lamento mi reacción- dijo avergonzada y cruce una mano por encima de la mesa para tocar apretar su mano, ella se quedo mirando un momento mi mano antes de que me mirara a los ojos.

-descuida pequeña, recuerda que quedamos en conocernos y no juzgarnos- ella me sonrió.

-creí que serias tu el que me conocería y yo la que no juzgaría- contesto alzándome una ceja.

-a veces las cosas toman doble vía- contesté encogiendo los hombros.

-por cierto, gracias por lo de Touya, bueno en realidad tengo demasiadas cosas que agradecerte!-

-no te preocupes, te voy a cobrar cada una de ellas- no disimulé el tono lascivo y la mirada lujuriosa que le dedique aunque ella decidió ignorarlas olímpicamente.

Hasta cierto punto me daba gracia lo poco que podía afectarla a diferencia de ella que en una sola frase podía encenderme por completo.

-créeme lo se, pero también hubieras podido darle una amonestación formal o despedirlo e incluso denunciarlo, y si bien se lo merecía me hubiera sentido fatal haber sido la causante de eso, el es muy protector tanto conmigo como con Sakura-

-si, me di cuenta! Pero una reacción tan precipitada hubiera sido demasiada mezquina de mi parte y Nakuru mismo dijo que era uno de los mejores, no pondría en riesgo la calidad de atención de la clínica por una mini venganza de esa naturaleza, además creo que Nakuru esta disfrutando tenerlo en la palma de su mano- dije riendo con picardía al final.

-lo tiene en la mira no?- contesto igual de contenta.

-oh, si, es algo obsesiva cuando alguien que le atrae no le presta atención, es capaz de muchas cosas-

-rasgo de familia?- pregunto sorprendiéndome con una conclusión tan parecida a la mía y a la vez tan sarcástica como lo dijo.

Me fue inevitable soltar una carcajada sincera.

-no lo había pensado hasta esta mañana, pero lo comienzo a considerar, shh no se lo digas a nadie- ella también se rio ante aquella confesión.

-ok, guardaré el secreto- y me guiño un ojo.

Mientras cambiaban nuestros platos vacíos por el postre y mi tradicional té me dedique a observarla.

Si bien su tez sería eternamente blanca ahora tenía un color rosa saludable y brillante en las mejillas, aun no había recuperado los kilos perdidos en la ultima semana pero la veía comer con mas apetito, ya no pareciera como si cargara el peso del mundo en los hombros, se le veía relajada, juguetona y adorable.

Y yo no cabía dentro de mi mismo de felicidad por estar contribuyendo en ello, así se sentiría hacer el bien a otras personas?

Tomoyo noto mi intensa mirada y parpadeo un par de veces mientras probaba un bocado de su postre.

-Todo bien?-

-si, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres- lo solté con un suspiro involuntario y ella entorno los ojos, no se por que no podía aceptar un cumplido con mas gracia.

-he visto las chicas con las que sales, y ellas son mas bonitas que yo- dijo en tono de obviedad.

-en primer lugar, quedamos en que solo saldría contigo y la única chica a la que he visto desde ayer es a ti- contesté ligeramente picado por poner en tela se juicio mi halago que de por si era por completo sincero.

Para mi ella era la mas hermosa.

-ok, ok me rectifico, he visto a las chicas con las que solías salir y ellas son mucho mas bonitas que yo- esta vez entorne yo los ojos.

-pequeña si bien es cierto que los hombres tenemos una pervertida debilidad por las chicas fáciles que se mueren por mostrarnos sus pechos y usan faldas lo suficientemente cortas como para ver la marca de sus bragas, reconocemos que sirven para una sola cosa y solo para eso, es por ello que se empeñan tanto en exaltar sus atributos físicos, por que no tienen mas que eso y son consientes que si no los explotan no tienen nada mas que ofrecer, sin embargo existen aquellas que no necesitan todo aquel acto para llamar la atención por que su esencia es tan llamativa que vibran con su propia luz y hace que los hombres caigamos como polillas hacia una bombilla, esas chicas son las que pueden hacer que hasta un rey pierda su reino por ellas- no traté de sonar poético ni filosófico tan solo sincero.

Ella me miró quieta meditando en mis palabras.

-y crees que soy una de ellas?- preguntó aun con un atisbo de duda en sus ojos.

-bueno, me tienes aquí moviendo montañas por ti no?- dije encogiendo los hombros.

Ella se quedó unos segundos mirándome, confieso que me puso algo nervioso sentir la profundidad de su mirada.

-Eriol, puedes hacerme un favor?- preguntó con seriedad.

-lo que quieras- contesté casi en un susurro.

-no te enamores de mi-

Lo que quieras menos eso.

Fruncí el ceño denotando mi extrañeza ante esa petición.

-sería algo tan malo?- pregunté mostrando mi desacuerdo en la voz.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada a su regazo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-no es por ti, sabes que no tengo una perspectiva muy positiva sobre el amor, no quiero caer en el y creo que sería muy injusto para ti que no te corresponda el sentimiento si es que sucede-

-lo dices por lo que vivieron tus padres?-

Ella soltó una risa amarga.

-que mejor ejemplo de las consecuencias de que una se enamore- me dolió escuchar tanta amargura en su voz.

-no creo que aquella macabra historia sea una constante y dudo mucho que te busques a alguien como tu padre-

Es decir, yo no soy como tu padre.

-bueno si es que nunca lo conocí es difícil identificar el tipo de persona que debo evitar, lo único que tengo es el contante y sonante ejemplo de mi madre y lo que obtuvo por enamorarse-

No pude evitar tomar su mano bajo la mesa y asirla con fuerza.

-obtuvo una hermosa y valiente hija que esta dispuesta a todo por ella, que no solo toma decisiones maduras y responsables, sino que además es íntegra y fuerte y que es lo suficientemente altruista como para desprenderse de aquel tiempo que debió ser suyo sin guardar celos, rencor o resentimiento, esa hija no la hubiera podido conseguir evitando enamorarse- tal vez ella ya estaba algo sensible por el tema o tal vez hable con demasiada intensidad y determinación, pero noté que con cada frase que pronunciaba aquellos hermosos ojos se habían vuelto acuosos hasta el punto de no contener las lagrimas.

Tomoyo no dijo nada solo dejo en silencio que aquellas lagrimas reprimidas por años cayeran libremente por su rostro hasta que no pudo sostenerme mas la mirada y bajo el rostro.

Sabia que había tocado un punto sensible y aquellas lágrimas, tan solo me confirmaban una amarga verdad.

Ella sentía que su nacimiento tan solo había sido un error, en buena cuenta se culpaba de lo que había pasado su madre y no se sentía como aquel obsequio otorgado por Dios hacia los padres.

No pude soportar el dolor que sentí en el pecho al encararme con aquella faceta oculta de esta maravillosa jovencita que tenía a mi lado, que aun pese a la carga emocional de tantos años aun no había perdido aquel brillo en su mirada cuando sonreía.

Me levante de mi asiento hasta inclinarme a su lado y la estreche contra mi pecho en un abrazo cálido y tierno que buscaba absorber todo ese rasgo de dolor, ella no me rechazo el abrazo y se hundió en mi pecho con desesperación buscando consuelo comencé a acariciar su cabello y espalda mientras la escuchaba sollozar en silencio.

Este no era un llanto como el que escuche en el hospital o cuando estábamos en el auto que era uno nacido de la preocupación y desesperación al no hallar una salida o al sentir aquella abrumadora incertidumbre.

Este era un llanto nacido del dolor, aquel dolor profundo de culpa acumulado y disimulado durante años que se lleva como un doloroso cilicio que le recuerda minuto a minuto aquella afrenta perpetua, la sentía torturada y desgarrada en silencio por la pena que le ocasionaba haber sido el factor clave para que su madre se quede sin familia.

Aquellos momentos en los que te comienzas a preguntar, " que hubiera pasado si" son los mas peligrosos y personalmente eran los que mas me aterraban.

-tu fuiste su regalo perfecto, jamás pienses lo contrario pequeña- le susurre al oído antes de depositar un beso en su coronilla y alcanzarle un pañuelo que tomó sin mirarme, tan solo asintió aun muy cerca a mi pecho mientras se secaba las lagrimas y limpiaba la nariz.

En realidad también fuiste mi regalo perfecto, pensé antes de tomar su mentón con suavidad y hacer que me mirara, con los ojos aun llorosos y nariz sonrojada me conmovió en demasía su fragilidad y deposité un beso muy suave y tierno en sus temblorosos labios.

Fue al principio un roce, al menos una caricia delicada como si temiera que con tanta fragilidad pudiera rompérseme en los brazos, sentir brotar de su garganta aquel sollozo ahogado por mis labio me hizo profundizar el beso con cuidado, evidentemente ella aun tenía todas las emociones a flor de piel, y de hecho yo también.

Descubrí que este beso también resulto distinto a los otros, no fue lujurioso y apasionado como en su casa o juguetón y contenido como en el estacionamiento, esta vez estaba cargado de ternura y consuelo aunado con la desesperación y la tristeza que buscaba aplacar, quería absorber todo su dolor con ese beso y que sintiera lo agradecido que estaba de conocerla.

Quería que entendiera que jamás le prometería que no me enamoraría de ella.

Poco a poco fue respondiéndome el beso, aun entre gimoteos y con la respiración irregular, hasta que por fin la sentí lo suficientemente distraída con las caricias de mis labios para frenar su llanto.

Con suaves y cortos besos fui menguando la intensidad hasta que le di un ultimo besos antes de besarle la frente y dejarla ahí apoyada contra mis labios por unos segundos.

Luego levantó su mirada aun rojiza y me abrazó soltando un suspiro largo y entrecortado, dedicándome un pequeño "gracias", a lo que respondí acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda nuevamente.

El muchacho que atendía nuestra mesa había sido ignorado durante un buen rato y desde mi posición arrodillado en el suelo le hice la seña para que me trajera la cuenta.

Ya en el auto Tomoyo estaba mas calmada aunque inquietantemente callada, sin embargo no quería presionarla mas, tal ves aun necesitaba calmarse o tal vez estaba aun pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, sea como fuere me sentía un poco culpable por haber motivado su llanto, pero simplemente no podía quedarme callado mas tiempo, ella tenía que entender lo maravillosa que era.

Justo antes de arrancar mi celular comenzó a repiquetear.

-diga- conteste.

-hola Eriol, te habla Chidori, Sosuke me dijo que querías un celular con Gps para chica, pues ya lo tengo! Esta listo para que lo recojas- escuche una cantarina y enérgica voz del otro lado del teléfono, lo primero que hice fue ver la hora eran las 3 de la tarde y aun tenia un par de cosas por hacer.

-gracias Chidori eres un ángel, puedo pasar en un par de horas por tu casa?- le pregunte a la jovial esposa del jefe de seguridad de mi familia.

-seguro, no me moveré, nos vemos!-

Cuando corté la llamada había una mirada interrogante colgada en el rostro de Tomoyo, sin embargo fue lo suficientemente discreta para no preguntar nada.

-tengo que recoger algo en casa pequeña- le dije sin darle detalles de que era y para quien.

-oh, esta bien, entonces me dejas en la mía?- si bien habló en tono normal probablemente había cierto ápice de decepción en su voz, probablemente no quería estar sola aun aunque también era posible que yo fuera el que quisiera sentirlo así.

-si, pero primero vamos al supermercado, si voy a pasar tanto tiempo en tu casa necesito la nevera llena- dije encendiendo el coche.

La vi sonreír con el rabillo del ojo.

-cierto, aun no he hecho compras, la semana me ganó- dijo con gesto cansado.

Estiré una mano para acariciarle la rodilla en un gesto dulce y seguimos el camino.

El silencio ya no fue incomodo, sino las reflexivo y calmado, poco a poco ella iba saliendo se aquel estado laxo luego del llanto, pero aun la sentía ligeramente emocional.

-Eriol…-

-dime-

-como vamos a hacer en clases?-

Tengo que reconocer que no vi venir esa pregunta, en parte por que yo mismo la había estado evadiendo.

Respiré profundo y apreté un poco mas el volante, no tenía la mas remota idea.

Era consiente que lo mas seguro para ambos era seguirnos tratando como siempre, sin embargo la realidad es que ahora que la conocía y que había compartido tiempo con ella no quería tenerla muy lejos, y mucho menos que alguien mas piense que estaba disponible, muy al margen de que ella no deseara entablar ninguna relación con nadie, sabia lo persistente que algunos varones podíamos ser.

-como preferirías tu que nos tratáramos?- le pregunté, su punto de vista en este caso era crucial, de pronto me vi a mi mismo desesperado por saber como se sentía y lo que pensaba antes de actuar, lo ultimo que deseaba era herirla.

Tomoyo se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

-la verdad no estoy muy segura, asumo que debe haber algún motivo como para que en clases te hayas mantenido tan distante y por lo visto no fue por que no te interesara o te cayera mal-

-si, tienes toda la razón…- encogí los hombros, no me había dado cuenta que me fastidiaba hablar del tema hasta ese punto.

-aja… y…?- si, sabia que me había quedado callado.

Me removí algo incomodo en mi asiento.

-si conoces a las chicas con las que paro verdad?-

Tomoyo ladeo la cabeza.

-bueno, conocerlas como que haya hablado alguna vez con ellas no, pero si se quienes son-

-correcto, descuida no te pierdes de mucho, el caso es que ellas son algo… no lo se celosas?-

-bueno te acuestas con una de ellas, y otra también paso por eso antes así que no se realmente que esperas- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me tomó por sorpresa.

-como te enteraste de eso?- pregunte asombrado.

-ella se encargo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos entre las chicas, asumo que para marcar territorio- se encogió de hombros.

Ok, eso no lo sabía.

-bueno no me esperaba eso, pero en fin sabes que es historia pasada, soy fiel a mi palabra cuando te dije que no tocaría a otra chica mientras esté contigo…, lo sabes verdad?-

-lo espero- contestó con una mirada significativa.

-bien, sucede que por experiencia se lo territoriales que pueden ser y lo idiotas también, no me gustaría exponerte a habladurías o represalias por nuestra repentina cercanía-

-les tienes miedo verdad?-

-me temo que sí, tengo miedo que te veas perjudicada de alguna manera por mi cercanía- contesté con franqueza.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar al frente pensativa.

-sería demasiado extraño seguirnos ignorando en clases?- preguntó finalmente Tomoyo.

-supongo que para el resto no, pero para nosotros si- contesté algo confundido.

-bueno con Shaoran no es tan extraño no tratarlo en clases a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos fuera de clases-

Estaba escuchando lo que dijo, pero a pesar de eso me quede solo con dos cosas, una que lo llamó por su nombre y segundo que acababa de declarar que pasaba mucho tiempo con el fue de clases.

Ninguna de esas declaraciones me agradó demasiado.

-así que se conocen bien?- pregunté tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible.

-pensé que ya lo sabrías de lo contrario dudo que hubieras llegado hasta mi trabajo-

Estacioné el auto en el aparcamiento del supermercado y apagué el motor, no dejaba de sorprenderme lo rápida mentalmente que era Tomoyo para sacar conclusiones acertadas.

Y lo rápida que era para desenmascarar las intensiones ocultas en mis preguntas.

-ok, me creerías si te digo que no tenia la mas remota idea de que ustedes dos se conocían hasta ayer?- ella me miró y sonrió.

-de hecho si, es bastante discreto-

Y odié que me lo oculte.

-si, lo es, el hecho es que te tiene en alta estima y no me dijo nada para protegerme- la mirada de Tomoyo se volvió ridículamente tierna al oírme decir eso.

-es muy noble y tierno- soltó aun sonriendo como una idiota.

-no me digas que te enamoraste de el?- pregunte algo mas ofuscado y apresurado de lo que hubiera esperado con una mirada suspicaz.

-claro que no- contestó Tomoyo entre risas- tan solo me cae bien, para lo reservado que suele ser fue muy agradable descubrir como es el realmente, cuando se le conoce es fácil conversar con el- dijo finalmente encogiendo los hombros.

Sin mediar palabra y sopesando si lo dicho era bueno o malo, me bajé del auto para abrirle la puerta.

-sientes que es mas fácil hablar con el que conmigo?- me fue inevitable preguntar al momento de abrirle la puerta.

Odiaba sonar tan inseguro pero prefería sacarme la duda.

Tomoyo me miró y sonrió con complicidad y suspiró.

-no te estoy comparando con el Eriol, era solo un comentario-

Si bien la respuesta me sonó algo evasiva me sonroje por hacerme tan evidente, ella aprovecho mi momento de incomodidad y al salir del auto depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-por supuesto que disfruto de tu compañía- y siguió caminando hacia la puerta del supermercado.

Dejándome parado frente a la puerta de mi auto abierta, suspire, odiaba que me leyera tan bien.

Ya dentro del supermercado comenzamos a llenar el carrito, extrañamente me sentía cómodo haciendo compras con ella a pesar de no haberlas hecho antes jamás, tenía gente en casa que se preocupaba por ello.

De alguna manera parecíamos una pareja normal haciendo compras, ese pensamiento me aceleró ligeramente el pulso, me llenó de calidez y me aterró a la misma vez.

Entre todo lo que habíamos pasado en la clínica, el momento emotivo del restaurante y mi ataque de celos en el estacionamiento, me estaba replanteando muy seriamente lo voluble que podía volverme al tener tan cerca a la pelinegra, es decir solo llevaba dos días tratándola y ya me había involucrado demasiado con ella y su historia.

Esto ya se había pasado de una simple obsesión, y la verdad no quería saber a que estaba pasando.

Termine de dejarla en casa y ayudarla a bajar los paquetes y me dirigí a mi casa con la promesa de volver mas tarde.

Al estacionarme fuera del departamento de los Sagara que estaba dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, suspire cansado, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y estaba agotado de correr todo el día.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos y cerré los ojos, si yo estaba agotado y tan solo tenía un par de días corriendo por la salud de la señora Daidouji, no me imaginaba como la había pasado toda esa semana.

Inevitablemente sonreí, me gustaba aquella sensación que me llenaba el pecho por ser aquel "caballero en fina armadura que la rescataba", claro, ella no era nada parecida a una damisela en peligro, pero aunque no lo reconociera si necesitaba ser rescatada.

Y temía pensar exactamente de cuantas cosas mas tendría que rescatarla.

Un pequeño golpeteo en la luna a mi lado me sacó de mis cavilaciones y giré la cabeza con cansancio viendo a un Sosuke que me miraba con cara de interrogación mientras alzaba una ceja.

-nuevo sitio para la siesta?- pregunto algo sarcástico con una bolsa de papel en los brazos, al parecer llegaba de comprar algo.

-ja, muy gracioso, estaba descansando los ojos antes de entrar, Chidori me llamo para decirme que ya tenía el celular que te pedí-

-pues dudo mucho que te pueda entregar si no entras- contestó dándome la espalda para entrar a su casa.

Suspire por enésima vez en el día y salí del auto para seguir al castaño que introducía la llave en su puerta.

-Hola amor! Trajiste lo que te pedí?- se escucho una melodiosa y alegre voz desde la cocina.

-si, y de hecho también traje algo que no me pediste- contestó Sousuke tranquilamente dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-ah?- se escuchó antes que una hermosa mujer de curioso cabello se asomara por la puerta de la cocina.

-oh! Eriol ya llegaste!- salió con una gran sonrisa y me estrecho en un abrazo con aquel cariño materno que solo una mujer embarazada puede desplegar, efectivamente debajo de ese femenino vestido floreado podía notar como el aun pequeño bulto de su vientre comenzaba a notarse.

-cuanto tiempo sin que nos visites pequeño!- dijo muy alegre con aquel apodo cariñoso con el que me llamaba desde que había llegado a casa.

La señora Chidori, en aquel entonces señorita, había sido contratada por su propio padre, que en ese entonces era el jefe de seguridad de la familia, hacía años cuando aun era muy joven para formar parte del cuerpo de seguridad de la casa, en parte por que mis padres se sentían mas tranquilos teniendo a una mujer cuidando a su hijo además de la nana, inevitablemente llamó la atención de Sosuke quien ya trabajaba demostrando un optimo desempeño como empleado y amigo. Finalmente la atracción entre los dos fue inevitable y el padre de Chidori dejo en manos de Sosuke no solo su empresa sino además a su hija.

Aquel joven matrimonio ya tenían al menos 5 años de casados y estaban esperando su primer bebe.

-si, lo se, y me disculpo por ello, como esta el bebe?- conteste enternecido y algo abochornado por no visitarlos tan a menudo, si bien era cierto que solía encontrarme con ambos todos los días, eran pocas las veces que me sentaba a comer con ellos, algo que debería hacer tomando en cuenta que Chidori fue básicamente mi guardaespaldas personal casi segunda nana durante la infancia.

-creciendo fuerte y sano!- dijo con mucha determinación la chica de cabello añil mientras se separaba de mi para acercarse a una pequeña caja depositada en una mesa de noche para luego ponerla en mis manos.

-aquí esta el teléfono, ya lo programé, solo falta que le configure el Gps, anda con Sosuke para que lo haga- me dijo señalando a su esposo sentado algo mas allá en el sofá tras su laptop.

Al sentarme a su lado con el celular en mis manos vi como Chidori recogía la bolsa y se dirigía a la cocina, seguida por la mirada fija y escudriñadora del castaño.

-de verdad deberías visitarla mas seguido, ha estado algo hipersensible por el embarazo- soltó Sosuke en voz baja y neutral como siempre.

Tragué saliva, pocas veces Sosuke me pedía algún favor y si bien eso no era uno, yo lo sentí como tal, sin mencionar que su hermosa esposa de por si, sin embarazo ya tenía un carácter algo explosivo no me quería imaginar lo que el pobre estaría padeciendo con ella y todas sus hormonas a flor de piel.

-prometo que lo agendaré- contesté con tono igual de bajo, el se limitó a asentir mirando la pantalla y siguió trabajando en su laptop.

-aun no me has dicho para quien es-

Suspiré una vez mas mientras Chidori llegaba a la sala con un recipiente repleto de fresas, un frasco de miel y otro de chantillí, dispuesta a sentarse en uno de los sofá personales y servirse con una gran y satisfecha sonrisa, se le veía tan concentrada en las fresas que posiblemente ni siquiera me escuchase.

-es para una amiga, su mama esta pasando por algunas dificultades de salud y ella esta viviendo sola, temo por su seguridad por las noches, si bien vive en un barrio tranquilo sigue siendo una casa con una chica sola me entiendes?-

Chidori alzó una ceja.

-pero un celular con gps no es para protección, es para ubicarla en todo momento, tanto tus padres como tu y algunos empleados de la corporación los tienen- dijo Chidori antes de llevarse una cucharada de la dulce mezcla a la boca.

-lo se, quiero cubrir todos los posibles riesgos- conteste lo mas serió posible.

-aja, sabiendo en donde está a cada momento, sabes Eriol suena mas a acoso que a otra cosa, ella a aceptado llevarlo?- no pude evitar sonrojarme bajo la mirada seria y suspicaz de ambos.

-oh, por dios!- soltó Chidori como exclamación.

-eres consiente que no te voy a apoyar en nada que sea ilegal no?- dijo Sosuke muy serió dedicándome una mirada de advertencia.

-no! No, no es lo que piensan, ella no lo sabe aun, pero se lo voy a decir, quiero que se sienta segura y que sepa que esté donde esté voy a poder ayudarla- dije con algo de desesperación al notar por donde iban sus pensamientos.

-te tomas muchas molestias con ella para ser solo una amiga eh?- comentó Chidori con una mirada pícara.

-ha sufrido algún atentado o algo que sugiera que tiene que ser protegida?- preguntó Sosuke no siguiendo la línea de conversación de su esposa.

-no, de hecho no, pero la manera en que su madre cayó enferma sugiere que es probable que alguien haya tratado de hacerle daño, aun no hay nada confirmado, pero me da mala espina-

-en ese caso la que requiere cuidado es su madre no ella- concluyó Sosuke.

-esta internada en el Hiraguisawa Memorial, y tratada por su sobrino, no se que mas cuidada puede estar-

-el primo de esta chica trabaja en la clínica? Vaya que pequeño es el mundo!- comentó Chidori.

-demasiado para mi gusto- comente entre dientes recordando en golpe en la mandíbula que gracias a Dios no había dejado marcas.

-oh, no te llevas muy bien con el?- preguntó Chidori.

-no se tomó muy a bien que llegara con su prima- contesté ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-uhh, por que será eso?- volvió a dedicarme una mirada picara Chidori.

Solo me sonreí ligeramente a abochornado.

-bien, mira ya conecte nuestra red al celular, quienes quieres que puedan verificar su localización?- preguntó Sosuke.

Lo medité un momento, era evidente que mis padres estaban completamente fuera del tema así que no podía conectarla a la red central de la casa.

-solo tu, Chidori y yo, nadie mas lo va a saber- contesté mirándolos a ambos.

Sosuke me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos estudiándome como cuando quería sacar una verdad a relucir y asintió.

-está bien, si me das el nombre de su madre puedo establecer vigilancia extra de manera sutil dentro de la clínica y también puedo establecer una investigación para determinar si hubo alguna intención maliciosa para con ella, también puedo establecer vigilancia las 24 horas del día en la casa de la chica para asegurarnos que no haya indicios de algún atentado, al menos por un tiempo hasta que se confirme que esta fuera de riesgo, además la casa estará segura durante el día que no haya nadie y por la noche cuando este sola- el tono de voz constante casi robótico con el que dijo todo eso nos dejo a Chidori y a mi con una gotita en la nuca.

Por algún motivo me imagine la casa de Tomoyo cercada con alambres de púas y feroces perros guardianes acechando tras un alambrado eléctrico que se activa mediante láseres a armas disuasivas.

La imagen de Tomoyo atrapada en su propia casa o yo siendo atacado por un perro fue demasiado bizarra.

-cariño… no crees que es demasiado?- preguntó Chidori aun algo perturbada.

-el a dejado claro que ella es importante para el y que teme por su seguridad, todo lo que he mencionado es lo mínimo por hacer para preservar la integridad de alguien en caso de sospecha de ataque- me aterraba lo lógico que sonaba.

-pe… pero no es demasiado?- volvió a preguntar Chidori comenzando a notar que lo dicho por su esposo no tenía ni un ápice de broma.

Sosuke la miró con intensidad.

-no lo es, es lo mismo que yo haría si es que esa fueras tu- la boca de Chidori se abrió en forma de o y note como se llevó una mano al pecho, se paró e ignorando la laptop sobre las piernas de su esposo, se sentó sobre ellas y se abrazó a el.

-espera! No me gusta que tengas la laptop cerca al bebe…- trató de decir Sosuke sacando la laptop con rapidez al tener tan cerca a su esposa que lo acallo con un profundo beso que a juzgar por su expresión no tuvo la fortaleza para rechazar.

Siempre me había impresionado como alguien tan serio y agresivo como lo era el podía verse tan manso rendido por una chica.

De alguna manera, sin tratar de sentirme menos incomodo con la demostración de cariño de esos dos me puse a meditar sobre lo dicho por Sosuke.

Efectivamente si el creyera que su esposa estuviera en peligro movería cielo y tierra para que esté segura, es mas, ya lo había hecho antes, sin embargo lo que el estaba infiriendo era que ella era tan importante para mi como lo era Chidori para él.

Creo que esa información llego en un golpe demasiado violento a mi cerebro y me lleve la palma a la frente.

Demonios…

Muy lejos de mi escuchaba algunos pequeños murmullos que reconocí como provenientes de la garganta de Sosuke.

-cariño… cálmate, Eriol sigue aquí-

Ok, esa es mi salida.

Me puse de pie de pronto algo consternado.

-no, no se preocupen por mi ya me tengo que ir de todas formas- tomé el celular- gracias por la ayuda con el gps, de hecho creo que la idea no es tan descabellada pero aun quiero afinar ciertos detalles esta bien?- y sin dejarlos retenerme mas tiempo me comencé a dirigir a la puerta de salida.

-oh, lamento haberte puesto incomodo pequeño- me dijo Chidori sin bajarse del regazo de su marido.

-descuida, me encanta verlos así, nos vemos!- y con un movimiento de manos me despedí.

Ya dentro de mi auto deje que el pánico se apoderara de mi.

Maldita sea!

Pase la mano sobre mi cabello unas 5 veces, que maldita cosa estaba haciendo con Tomoyo! Es mas que maldita cosa estaba haciendo conmigo?!

Me había pasado casi dos años mirando y alucinando con Tomoyo, imaginándomela en las situaciones mas pervertidas posibles y usándola como un excelente entretenimiento y ahora que llevaba tan solo conociéndola un par de días tenia demasiados sentimientos involucrados ya con ella!

En que demonios estaba pensando al involucrarme tanto? Tenia que marcar distancias antes de que sea demasiado peligroso.

Solo que no sabia para cual de los dos sería mas peligroso.

Encendí el auto primero para dirigirme a mi casa, necesitaba una ducha y cambiarme con urgencia antes de volver a ver a Tomoyo.

Deje el auto frente a mi puerta y cruce la entrada con rapidez para subir la escalera con zancadas largas rogando no cruzarme con alguno de mis progenitores.

Literalmente corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación y volé hacia la ducha, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba fuera goteando mientras buscaba que ponerme, hasta que escuche un golpeteo en la puerta.

Suspiré, demasiada paz para ser real.

-adelante- dije mientras me colocaba los jeans.

Un hombre alto de cabello ébano pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y ataviado en un evidentemente costoso traje de gala entro por mi puerta.

-hola hijo hace mucho que no te veo-

-nos vimos ayer por la mañana-

-exacto, no es normal que pasen mas 24 horas antes de ver a mi hijo si vivo en la misma casa que el… sigues viviendo aquí verdad?- preguntó con algo de duda.

Suspiré, es increíble lo desconectado que ese hombre podía estar de su casa.

-si papa, sigo viviendo aquí- conteste con sarcasmo.

-bien, era solo para corroborar, como te ha ido últimamente? Has estado fuera todo el día y por lo visto estas apunto de salir nuevamente-

-um, si he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, tu también vas a salir verdad?- no es que se vistiera así tan solo para cenar.

-oh, si, voy a una exposición con tu madre, dice que necesita ver algo inspirador- dijo rodando los ojos.

-eso quiere decir que probablemente no vuelvan hasta mañana?-

-es muy probable… y tu a donde vas?- me miro con curiosidad.

-a la casa de una amiga- conteste con simpleza mientras me enfundaba en una polera de algodón ligera.

-aja, un sábado por la noche? La respuesta que esperaba era una fiesta o algo así, no vas a hacer nada ilegal no?- a veces me sorprendía lo "open mind" que podía resultar mi padre, siendo en medio de todo el mas centrado de los dos si es que lo comparaba con mi madre.

-no papa, de verdad voy a ir a la casa de una compañera y no cometeré ningún delito, voy… a pasar un rato con ella- la verdad no estaba muy seguro de que iba a hacer con ella.

Vi a mi padre alzar una ceja suspicaz.

-entiendes que no quiero que me hagas abuelo tan pronto verdad?-

-si papa, lo tengo muy claro- dije con resignación algo acostumbrado a sus bizarras advertencias.

-ok, diviértete nos vemos!- y haciendo un gesto con mano se despidió y salió de mi habitación.

A veces me impresionaba lo distinto y parecidos que podían resultar ambos, siempre tan despreocupados y a la misma vez tratando de cuidarme muy a su manera.

En fin, se estaba haciendo tarde y ya limpio y fresco me dirigí nuevamente a la casa de Tomoyo.

Hice un trayecto rápido, probablemente ya por la practica, en el cual daba vueltas una y otra vez mentalmente la manera en como enfocaría nuestro trato.

Estaba convencido que en este punto ya me había involucrado demasiado y tenía que marcar distancias, en parte suponía que sería mas fácil ahora que su madre ya estaba en la clínica, el hecho de no tratarnos dentro de clases sería de gran ayuda, así tan solo pasaría por su casa un rato después de clases para disfrutar de su compañía, le daría una tarjeta de debito y caso resuelto.

Sonaba como un plan perfecto para no involucrar mis sentimientos…, entonces por que mientras mas me acercaba me parecía mas descabellado?

Sea como fuere toda mi determinación reunida para marcar límites en nuestra relación se fueron al tacho cuando me abrió la puerta.

Tomoyo tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo, probablemente también acababa de salir de la ducha, pero lo que me llamó mas la atención fue aquel pequeño vestido de algodón color rosa que le llegaba a los muslos.

El vestido no buscaba en su diseño ser provocativo o incluso llamativo, era sin mangas con cuello redondo y caía si mucho esfuerzo por su curvilínea silueta, sin embargo parecía disfrutar abrazarse a su cuerpo con gracia y además de ello me permitía ver todo el largo de sus blancas y torneadas piernas.

No pude evitar que se me secara la boca en el momento que la vi, y a pesar de que me encantaba como le quedaba el vestido, tuve el impulso de arrancarselo.

Sin detenerme a saludarla di un paso al frente y me apoderé de sus labios sin preámbulos muy consiente de su sorpresa. No esperé invitaciones para pasar un brazo detrás de su cintura para acercarla un poco mas a mi cuerpo mientras mi otra mano la tenia asida del cuello, sentí su desconcierto inicial hasta que comenzó a responderme el beso y colocó ambas manos sobre mi pecho.

No tenía intenciones de soltarla aun, sin embargo aun estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta y esta estaba abierta así que en un movimiento rápido pase con ella abrazada a mi y cerré la puerta con el pie para voltearme y aprisionarla contra la puerta.

Un gemido de sorpresa retumbó de su garganta cuando presioné mi pelvis contra ella haciéndola partícipe de mi excitación.

Alguna parte de mi cerebro gritaba que estaba siendo demasiado brusco al abalanzarme de esa manera, algo muy sin duda muy propio de mi, pero no con ella que hasta el momento había sido cuidadoso y paciente, tenía que recordarme que hasta hacía menos de 24 hora ella había sido tocada como mujer por un hombre por primera ves y aun tenía que ir despacio.

Fui suavizando el beso hasta hacerlo ligero y corto hasta que finalmente separé el roce de mis labios para mirarla.

Tomoyo tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados, su pulso aun estaba acelerado y su respiración agitada, sentí su cuerpo algo flácido y relajado bajo el mío, temí soltarla aun por la perspectiva que termine en el suelo.

-creo que me extrañaste- logro articular entre suspiros.

Sonreí admirando maravillado sus preciosos ojos violetas y acomodé un mechón tras su oreja

-mas de lo que imaginas- dije con voz ronca antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Al diablo con las distancias, ella era mia.


	9. Cap 9 Los Guardianes de Tomoyo

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora tuve un bloqueo de escritor pero ya va saliendo xD espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, déjenme sus review para saber que les pareció, besos!

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 9 Los guardianes de Tomoyo

Aun la tenía abrazada contra la puerta cuando un delicioso aroma a chocolate inundó mis sentidos, y no era el aroma de la radiante pelinegra que aun tenía atrapada contra la puerta, inevitablemente hice el gesto de estar olfateando algo.

La mirada alarmada de Tomoyo me hizo entender que había algo en el horno.

-oh por dios la torta!- dijo y se liberó de mi agarre para salir corriendo hacia la cocina dejándome mirando la puerta, excitado y extrañando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Suspire y hundí la cabeza entre mis hombros, por que siempre hacía eso?

Me encaminé a paso lento tratando de ignorar la incomoda presión que tenía en los pantalones.

Parado en el marco de la puerta observé a Tomoyo mirar con detenimiento un pastel de chocolate recién salido del horno.

-estoy preparando un postre, pensé que caería bien luego del arduo día-

-estoy de acuerdo- aunque mi mente estaba pensando en otro tipo de postres accedí a dejarlo para mas tarde, la veía demasiado entretenida como para tratar de distraerla.

Adorablemente entretenida a decir verdad.

Sin que Tomoyo me mirara saque del bolsillo el celular que guardaba para ella, era color rosa y angosto, curiosamente femenino y estético, tal como lo había pedido.

Para lo rudo que era me sorprendía lo detallista que podía resultar ser Sagara.

-te traje algo- solté poniendo el aparato sobre la mesa atrayendo su atención y me miro con duda como si no entendiera bien.

-noté que no cargas celular, es algo difícil querer comunicarme contigo sin tener que venir-

-oh, tenía uno pero creo que lo metí en la lavadora por que lo encontré en el bolsillo de una casaca limpia, Eriol… yo, lo agradezco pero no crees que es demasiado? Digo ya con todos los gastos que estas asumiendo un celular no venía dentro del trato- dijo con suavidad mientras sacaba las mangas para decorar la torta.

-pequeña, todo lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por que así lo quiero, estas cosas no suponen un esfuerzo para mi y tampoco las uso para jactarme de nada es solo que no me agrada la idea que estés sola e incomunicada, hay miles de cosas que le pueden pasar a una chica sola y si no voy a poder cuidarte al menos quiero tenerte al alcance de una llamada- mi tono de voz era calmado pero también determinado, quería que viera mi sinceridad y preocupación en lo que decía.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-vamos, sabes que desde muy pequeña estoy sola y nunca me ha pasado nada- dijo en tono cansado con un ápice de rencor.

-eso no quiere decir que no pueda pasar, Tomoyo por favor solo acéptalo como un obsequio, por mi tranquilidad… por favor?- hice todo el numerito juntando mis palmas delante y haciendo un puchero suplicante.

Tomoyo suspiró con cansancio mientras sostenía la manga en posición para decorar la torta.

-de acuerdo, por tu tranquilidad… gracias- termino diciendo con una sonrisa que por poco hacia que salte desde mi sitio y me la coma a besos… si es que el repiqueteo de un teléfono un me hubiera interrumpido.

Tomoyo soltó la manga con chantillí y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la pared.

-hola?... Sakura! Si estoy bien, discúlpame por no haberme comunicado antes he estado algo ocupada… si bueno no esta mejor pero al menos ya esta en un sitio donde la van a atender muy bien- Tomoyo seguía hablando mientras miraba hacía un lado hasta que algo en su tono de voz cambio.

-ahora? Pero… no creo que… aja si entiendo, este… espérame un momento y te llamo si?- cortó con un suspiro y volteó a verme con una mirada entre seductora y suplicante que nunca le había visto hasta ahora.

Tan solo al verla en aquella actitud alcé una ceja, estaba seguro que esto no me iba a gustar.

-Eriol..., tu… sabes que Shaoran ayuda a Sakura en matemáticas verdad?- dijo acercándose a mi mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi.

-aja- contesté con precaución y desconfianza.

-pues y ya conociste a mi primo Touya verdad? Pues recuerdas lo psicópata que fue conmigo no? Imagínate como debe ser con su hermana!- ladee la cabeza.

-a donde quieres llegar con esta conversación?- dije deduciendo que el final de la misma no me iba a gustar para nada.

-bueno, este lunes tenemos prueba de matemáticas y… bueno Shaoran ha ido a la casa de Sakura ahora pero su papá esta de viaje y su hermano tiene que salir pero se niega a dejarla a solas con el y no lo ha dejado entrar…-

No hay forma.

-y me estas contando esto por que…?- en realidad sabía por que.

-por que Sakura necesita que vaya a acompañarla mientras Touya sale.- dijo con una voz casi dolorosa como si intuyera mi negativa.

-no- contesté y me levanté y dirigí hacia la sala antes que tratara de ponerme ojos de cachorro.

Ya sentado en el memorable sofá, Tomoyo aterrizo sin previo aviso sentándose sobre mis piernas y cruzando un brazo tras mi cuello, su pequeña faldita se alzó ligeramente regalándome la visión de centímetros mas de sus muslos y ya con toda mi atención comenzó a parpadearme sugestivamente.

Desde mi posición con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá la imagen de sus tupidas pestañas revoloteando frente a sus hermosos ojos amatistas me hizo suspirar, ni siquiera trataba de evitar sentirme afectado por su cercanía, de una manera u otra tenerla sobre mi regazo me quitaba el aliento.

-por favor?- pregunto con tono de súplica colocando la otra mano sobre mi pecho.

Manipuladora del mal.

-de verdad crees que me quiero cruzar nuevamente con el doctor Kinomoto?- pregunté con escepticismo.

-pero no va a ser mucho rato, el tiene que salir recuerdas? Al final solo vamos a estar los 4-

-eres consiente que al ser un sábado por la noche puedo tener planes mas… interesantes?- dije acariciando sugestivamente uno de sus muslos.

-lo se, y lamento cambiar tus planes, pero de verdad nos necesitan, podemos cambiarlos solo un poquito.. por mi?-

Touché, ese no había sido mi argumento hacía un rato?

-nos necesitan? Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí, solo te necesitan a ti, además como vas a explicar que estoy aquí contigo?-

Tomoyo miro el techo como si estuviera escrita la respuesta.

-bueno Touya piensa que somos novios, así que no le parecerá extraño, por otro lado Sakura es mi mejor amiga y sabe guardar un secreto y Shaoran bueno, él es lo suficientemente discreto en todo como para temer que hablaría, además es tu mejor amigo no?-

En realidad tenía razón, odié lo lógicos que sonaban sus argunentos..

-entonces, les vas a decir a Sakura y Shaoran que somos novios?- trate de razonar.

-eso quiere decir que accedes a ir?- preguntó Tomoyo demasiado emocionada ignorando olímpicamente mi respuesta.

-primero respóndeme-

Ella me apartó la mirada de los ojos y se concentro en mi camiseta.

-bueno, ellos nos conocen, saben que no ha habido ningún acercamiento previo, sería muy extraño decirles de buenas a primeras que somos novios… tal ves sería mas verosímil si les decimos que estamos saliendo para ver que pasa-

Parpadee un par de veces, básicamente era lo mismo, con la diferencia que no les estaba poniendo un nombre a nuestra relación.

Cual relación maldita sea?! Supuestamente no había ninguna.

-no sería lo mismo?- pregunté.

-acaso Kaho es tu novia?- cuando no Tomoyo metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

Rodé los ojos.

-ok, comprendo tu punto- suspiré sopesando mis posibilidades.

Era completamente consciente de cuanto quería Tomoyo a Sakura y que en otra circunstancia estando ella con su madre o sola no tendría ningún inconveniente en ir para allá, su único impedimento en este caso era yo y mi negativa. Si bien en definitiva no quería ir, tampoco iba a permitir que vaya sola ni mucho menos quería que me viera como un molesto estorbo en su vida cotidiana, si bien lo nuestro era un contrato quería que disfrutase de mi presencia, tanto como yo la de ella, solo tenía una ligera preocupación.

Trague saliva.

Shaoran me iba a matar… y eso Tomoyo no lo podía saber.

-de acuerdo, vamos- dije finalmente resignado a mi muerte súbita y despiadada.

Tomoyo suspiró con tranquilidad y me plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de darme un gracias y saltó de mi regazo para ir a cambiarse, dejándome una vez mas excitado y extrañando su calor.

Cuantas veces iba haciendo eso en el día?

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que bajara con un cómodo pantalón de algodón color turquesa que caía con suavidad sobre sus curvas y una chaqueta color mostaza, en vez de dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba fue directo a la cocina a envolver el postre antes de detenerse unos segundos antes de llamar a Sakura para asegurarle que estaría ahí.

Con el postre en manos y una sonrisa triunfante se apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

-estoy lista!- anunció con voz cantarina a lo que respondí con un suspiro y me levante del sofá.

Tome el postre entre mis manos mientras Tomoyo cerraba su puerta y ya dentro de mi auto nos dirigimos a la casa de Sakura, por unos instantes nos vi como una feliz pareja visitando a unos amigo con un entremés.

Tan escena tan cotidiana y bizarra me genero una ligero escozor en la nuca al igual que un revoloteo cálido en el pecho.

La miré de reojo, mi pareja, como sería compartir una vida al lado de ella?

Según las indicaciones de Tomoyo llegamos en poco tiempo a la casa de Sakura, mientras nos acercábamos la silueta del castaño sentado en las escaleras del pórtico se hizo mas evidente.

El no estaba realmente prestándole atención al transito vehicular, por ello frunció aquel característico ceño cuando reconoció mi auto estacionarse en la acera, gesto que noté acentuarse con mucha claridad cuando Tomoyo bajó del vehículo.

Si las miradas mataran…

-hola Shaoran, disculpa el retraso- declaró Tomoyo acercándose al castaño para saludarlo con una cálida sonrisa previa a depositarle un beso en la mejilla, gesto que el castaño recibió sin quitarme aquella acusadora mirada de encima.

Poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Tomoyo antes de mirarla con gravedad.

-Tomy, que haces con él aquí?- preguntó sin preámbulos el castaño siempre tan directo.

No puedo negar que aquel gesto tan cercano me crispó ligeramente, era algo ridículo viniendo de quien tenía el permiso completo de robarle todos y cada uno de los besos que quisiera, pero me recordaba inevitablemente aquella estrecha amistad a la que yo no tenía acceso, eso de alguna manera me fastidiaba y hacia que me sintiera excluido.

Eso sin mencionar que aquella pregunta planteada por el castaño con aquel tono cauteloso me puso a la defensiva, por que el castaño se refería de mi como si fuera un peligroso pervertido? O como si fuera un error que estuviera conmigo?

Mejor no contestaba eso.

-oh, Eriol estaba acompañándome en casa no hubiera sido correcto dejarlo ahí no?- contestó Tomoyo como si el que yo estuviera en su casa fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Shaoran frunció aun mas el ceño y me miró a pesar de seguir dirigiendo su pregunta hacia Tomoyo.

-y que hacía él en tu casa?- por que sonaba ligeramente despectivo?

-Tomoyo y yo estamos saliendo- declare plantado firmemente tras Tomoyo mirando de manera desafiante al castaño.

En definitiva estaba cavando mi tumba.

-que?- sonó la indignada e incrédula voz del castaño dirigida obviamente hacia mi.

Al Tomoyo darse cuenta que la conversación o discusión no era con ella dio un paso al lado dejándonos frente a frente.

Curioso, con Touya se puso al frente como si quisiera defenderme, pero esta vez me dejaba enfrentando solo al castaño.

-lo que escuchaste, Shaoran- le dije con firmeza- noté claramente el momento en el que se le remarcó la mandíbula al tensarla y podía ver cada uno de los músculos de su cuello sobresalir.

Gracias a los años de entrenar artes marciales mixtas juntos podía reconocer cuando estaba apunto de partirle la cara a alguien y ese alguien era yo.

El castaño avanzo lentamente con la fiereza de un felino a punto de saltar a mi yugular y se detuvo cuando su rostro se quedo a escasos centímetros del mío, como somos del mismo tamaño me puede ver directamente a los ojos sin problemas.

Si bien toda la energía que irradia en este momento es increíblemente agresiva no me amedrento y le sostuve la mirada con defensiva cautela.

-que hiciste?- me sisea en su susurro mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

-nada que te deba preocupar- contesté igual de bajo ignorando si es que la petrificada pelinegra que tenía a un lado nos escuchaba o no.

-creí decirte que si le hacías algo…- comenzó a decir en tono amenazante.

-acaso la ves lastimada?, mírala!- me fue inevitable estirar el brazo hacia ella, ganándome de parte del castaño un bufido.

-sabes bien que no me refiero a eso, Eriol! Estas demente? Las chicas la van a hacer trizas! Por que le estas haciéndole esto!, me dijiste que no intentarías nada con ella!-Shaoran ya estaba exasperado y ligeramente violeta, su tono acusador había dejado de ser un susurro hacia una rato y Tomoyo se había acercado lo suficiente a nosotros como para que entrara en mi visión.

-de verdad le prometiste eso?- esa fue la extrañada voz de la pelinegra cuestionándome.

Suspire.

-si, si le decía otra cosa no me decía nada sobre ti- le contesté girando ligeramente el cuello.

Ella paso su mirada de mi persona hacia Shaoran.

-por que le harías prometer algo así?- volvió a preguntar Tomoyo esta ves a Shaoran.

El castaño volteó a mirarla antes de sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Tomoyo, no sabes como es él, te mereces alguien mejor, no está acostumbrado a tratar con honorabilidad o virtud a las chicas- dijo el castaño casi con desesperacion.

Vaya con esos amigos…!

Mi cara estaba por completo desencajada mirando a mi supuesto mejor amigo diciéndole, a la que hacía unos minutos había presentado como la chica con la que estaba saliendo, cosas terribles sobre mi!

Bueno, tal ves con un margen de verdad, pero aun así horribles! Se supone que al ser mi amigo debería apoyarme no?

Contra todo pronostico, mientras trataba de reponerme de lo dicho por el castaño, escuche una abierta y ligeramente burlona carcajada a mi lado, Tomoyo había roto el silencio con su risa.

Que era tan gracioso?

-oh por dios! Si tu mejor amigo dice eso, que puedo esperar?- y su risa se torno en una carcajada algo mas sonora dejándonos petrificados a los dos.

-se… se… se nota que te conoce muuuy bien!- y continuo riendo.

Mi cara en este punto se había puesto roja, no estaba muy seguro si del coraje o de la vergüenza y no estaba muy seguro que pulga le había picado para ponerse así y como actuar ante aquella reacción.

Shaoran por su parte también tenía una gota bajando por su nuca, de seguro tan desconcertado como yo.

Tomoyo fue calmando su risa mientas la observábamos en silencio.

-Shaoran, gracias por advertirme, no dudo que lo debes conocer mejor que yo para darme esa apreciación, pero no me estas diciendo nada nuevo sobre él, de hecho se muy bien como ha actuado con otras chicas así que decidí que merece el beneficio de la duda- Tomoyo hizo una pausa y coloco una mano en el hombro del sonrojado castaño- finalmente, déjame ser yo la que decida si me trata de manera honorable o no, sea como fuere, estoy bajo mi propio riesgo- le dedicó una sonrisa y depositó un beso en su mejilla para separarse de nosotros y caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta donde estaba parada una castaña de ojos verdes con mirada confusa.

-To… todo bien?- preguntó insegura la castaña mirándonos con precaución.

-si, van a tardar un poco en entrar, mejor vamos entrando- dijo con tranquilidad y muy risueña la pelinegra mientras le dedicaba un abrazo a la castaña.

-de acuerdo…- contestó aun dubitativa la castaña- que hace Hiraguisawa aquí?-escuche que le preguntaba antes de cerrar la puerta dejándonos a los dos enfrentados afuera.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, fastidiado y dolido a la vez.

-vaya, gracias amigo! Eso si que es apoyo- solté con amargura a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

-acaso bromeas? Fui bastante claro cuando te dije que no intentaras nada con ella, crees que te hubiera dicho algo sobre Tomoyo si hubiera sabido que tu plan era seducirla?-

-por que crees que la he seducido?- pregunte indignado por la acusación hipócritamente.

Era considerado seducción envolverla en un contrato sin salida?

-aun tienes el descaro de preguntar?, tan solo ayer preguntaste por ella y como por arte de magia bang! Hoy, 24 horas después ya esta saliendo contigo, crees que soy estúpido? Por que se muy bien que ella no es de las que acepta salir con extraños de la noche a la mañana, así que dime Eriol que demonios hiciste para que vengas de su casa el día de hoy, y no te recomiendo que me mientas por que va a ser mucho peor para ti si me entero de la verdad y lo sabes- si bien el castaño no había alzado la voz, la advertencia estaba impresa en su rostro y voz, sin poder contenerme trague saliva.

-en primer lugar no soy un desconocido, llevamos 2 años en el mismo salón de clases- trate con aquella pobre defensa lo mas firme posible aunque mi voz comenzara a debilitarse.

Una venita saltó en la frente del castaño y apretó los ojos.

-no juegues conmigo Eriol, dime la verdad-

Guarde silencio unos segundos asimilando mis posibilidades, cualquier mentira sobre mi relación con la pelinegra efectivamente sonaría inverosímil para el castaño, sobretodo por que, valgan verdades, apenas y había sabido algo real sobre ella ayer.

Por otro lado declararle toda la verdad-verdad seria cavar mi propia tumba y apoyar lo dicho por el castaño sobre la falta de honorabilidad al tratar con el sexo opuesto.

Suspire con pesar, lamentablemente salir corriendo no era una opción viable, por que me estaba tomando tantas molestias por Tomoyo?

Es mas, por que lo hacia el?

Ah… psicología inversa, bingo!

Levanté una ceja y lo miré fijamente.

-sientes algo por Tomoyo verdad?- pregunté tratando de desviar la tensión mientras rogaba que no fuera cierto, lo ultimo que deseaba era perder a mi mejor amigo por una chica, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

Shaoran miró al cielo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación.

-bien sabes que no es así-

-en serio? Por que te pones tan a la defensiva entonces?-

-por que me importa! Al igual que Sakura y no tienes idea de lo unidas que son, lastimas a una, lastimas a las dos, por que tienes que ponerlas en ese riesgo maldita sea! Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto!-

-Shaoran cálmate, te juro que no estoy jugando con ella-

-y que vas a hacer después cuando la novedad del juguete nuevo pase? La cambiaras por otra como a Kaho? Y que hay de ella! Sabes que se encargara de destrozarla apenas se entere, al menos has tenido la decencia de decirle a Kaho que ya no va a ser tu juguetito? Tienes idea de todo lo que les vas a causar?- volví a tragar saliva, esta vez no exactamente por el tono de voz, sino mas bien por lo que estaba diciendo, pues tenia que reconocer que yo mismo le daba vueltas al asunto sobre como le explicaría a Kaho que ya no me acostaría mas con ella.

Si había algo cierto es que todo sería mas fácil teniendo al castaño de mi parte, una clara verdad se comenzaba a formar, tenía que decirle la verdad.

Suspiré nuevamente esta ves resignado a lo que vendría.

-claro que lo he pensado y no dejo de darle vueltas, no…no creas que soy tan egoísta por supuesto que tampoco quiero que la lastimen, mas de lo que crees- hice una pausa y me di media vuelta para alejarme un poco mas de la casa y apoyarme en el auto, Shaoran me siguió- he deseado estar con ella casi desde que llego- dije ligeramente avergonzado casi en tono de confesión.

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces.

-pero tu nunca le hablas es mas ni te le acercas y de hecho tampoco me has hablado de ella, por que?- el tono de voz del castaño denotaba algo de frustración y extrañeza.

-que podía hacer? Ella apenas y me prestaba atención en clases y yo... soy yo me entiendes? Desde cuando yo sigo como perrito faldero a una chica? Era algo que no podía hacer- mi resignación era evidente, a veces odiaba ser yo mismo.

-eres consiente de lo ridículamente superficial que acabas de sonar verdad?- sonó el castaño hastiado.

Lo mire feo.

-cállate, además también estaba el hecho de que no quería que ninguna de las chicas la acosen por mis atenciones-

-entonces que ha cambiado?- sonaba aun mas extrañado el castaño.

-nunca antes la había visto tan perturbada por algo y simplemente no soporté verla de esa manera, así que decidí ayudarla…- realmente espero que haya ignorado mi sutil tono de remordimiento al decir lo ultimo.

Su mirada se suavizó ligeramente.

-Eriol, es muy noble de tu parte querer… ayudarla…- hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos- como es exactamente que la estas ayudando y que tiene que ver eso con que estén "saliendo"?- por el cruce de brazos frente a su pecho deduje que el sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Trague saliva una vez mas.

-bueno, su madre ha sido trasladada al Hiraguisawa Memorial, ayer la acompañe al hospital donde estaba internada y entiendo por que estaba tan preocupada el sitio es un asco, por supuesto ella no va a correr los gastos de nada- Shaoran suavizó su mirada nuevamente, él sabia muy bien que no tenía ningún problema en asumir ese gasto así que asintió.

-y que tiene eso que ver con que ahora estén saliendo? Por lo que me cuentas es claro que ella no está enamorada de ti- si bien lo único que había hecho el castaño era repetir un hecho que yo ya conocía no pude evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho al oírlo de él.

Es cierto ella ya me había dicho que tenia claro que era un "contrato" y que en lo que hacíamos no había amor, al menos no de su parte, para ella era mas un tema de cumplimiento del contrato con aprendizaje y curiosidad sobre el sexo.

Pero era distinto oírlo o confirmarlo de otra persona, sobre todo alguien que la conocía tan bien.

No pude evitar que el desasosiego se instalara en mi pecho, y me pregunté si es que sería capaz de cambiar eso.

-el doctor tratante de la señora Daidouji es el hermano de Sakura, en vista de lo bizarro de la situación optamos por decirle que éramos novios, de una manera u otra es la explicación mas razonable para explicar por que estaba haciendo un favor de esa naturaleza- bien Eriol! Otra media verdad, al menos esta era plausible.

-Touya lo sabe?- preguntó estupefacto.

-si…, de hecho lo conocí hoy- conteste arrastrando las palabras omitiendo el golpe.

-oh… ya veo, entonces, realmente entre ustedes dos no hay nada- terminó de razonar.

Maldita sea por que le seguía dando vuelas al asunto.

-bueno… como que nada nada no, es decir, ella me gusta y mucho pero me temo que ella no siente lo mismo por mi… aun- esas mesuradas palabras que trataban de explicar mi situación sin revelar detalles mas comprometedores supieron agrias en mi boca.

Estaba reconociendo una vez mas en voz alta que ella no me quería, genial!

-entonces con lo que estas haciendo por ella piensas conquistarla?, no crees que eso sería comprarla?- no, alquilarla mas bien.

-bueno, al menos estamos pasando algo de tiempo juntos, tengo la esperanza que eso la haga cambiar de parecer-

-vaya…, esas son muchas molestias para conquistar una chica, aunque por supuesto que siendo ella considero que si las vale…- hizo una pausa y me sonrió con grata satisfacción- me sorprende que hagas tanto sin nada seguro a cambio- termino de decir.

Tragué saliva nuevamente.

-aja- conteste con la mayor seguridad que podía, si bien pudiera haber mentido descaradamente y cambiar el tema mi conciencia estaba demasiado revuelta y de hecho me estaba delatando pues el castaño borro su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eriol… que es lo que pediste a cambio?- pregunto el castaño muy lentamente remarcando cada una de las palabras.

Muy bien, la hora de la verdad, vida o muerte, mentira o verdad? Difícil decidir.

-es algo complicado… - dije rascándome la nuca.

-simplifícalo- contesto con rapidez.

-no creo que a ella le agrade que lo sepas- contesté con absoluta sinceridad, si se enteraba que le había revelado la verdad a alguien probablemente sería ella la que me mataría.

-descuida, no le diré nada, lo juro, ahora dime, que pediste a cambio- contestó levantando la palma derecha.

Respiré hondo tratando de dilatar la respuesta.

-de acuerdo, ella si tuvo que acceder a algo…-

-aja… y eso fue?-

-pues tener que soportar pasar algo de tiempo conmigo, me entiendes? Salir, hablar, hacer cosas juntos… todo juntos-

-todo, como que todo? Se mas específico con lo que no me quieres decir-

-sexo- dije sin mas ateniéndome a las represalias.

-que?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza no dando crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-que estoy teniendo sexo con ella…- dije finalmente.

Todo sucedió en el lapso de unos segundos, el rostro del castaño se desencajó por completo y perdió color para luego darle paso a un furioso sonrojo mientras se le tensaban cada uno de los músculos del rostro y sus pupilas si dilataban dándole un aspecto fiero.

Tan concentrado estaba en su mirada, tratando de descifrar el cumulo de emociones que lo estaban rondando que no me percate de sus crispados puños.

El golpe que recibí en la mandíbula con fuerza desmedida sucedió tan rápido que me tumbó desprevenido, por segunda vez en el día, seguido por un pequeño grito y un aplauso a espaldas del castaño ligeramente alejados.

Entre las piernas del castaño y desde el suelo podía ver una castaña que nos miraba horrorizada tapándose la boca unida a una pelinegra que nos miraba con ojos desorbitados y un alto moreno que sonreía abiertamente mientras juntaba sus palmas al centro repetidas veces, él era el que estaba aplaudiendo.

-Shaoran? Que estas haciendo?- gritó la castaña a la vez que cruzaba su jardín exterior corriendo a mi lado para levantarme del suelo.

Al levantar la vista note el rápido cambio de mirada, reemplazado por uno de pánico.

-Sa… Sakura, oíste algo de lo que estábamos hablando?- preguntó sumamente nervioso.

-no- contestó secamente Tomoyo llegando por el otro lado del castaño, por su fría mirada podía entender que dilucidaba que en cierta manera sabía lo que había pasado aquí- salimos a traer es postre justo cuando le propinabas el golpe- Tomoyo miró con cansancio a Shaoran y él tragó saliva sonoramente a la vez que un furioso sonrojo de vergüenza se apoderara de él.

Sakura me preguntaba si estaba bien al notar el creciente cardenal en mi mandíbula izquierda, al parecer ese día habían decidido remodelar mi de por si casi perfecta estructura ósea.

Tomoyo también se inclinó frente a mi con una disculpa dibujada en su rostro, era el segundo golpe en la cara que recibía por ella ese día, vaya… y era ella la que estaba en peligro!

-estas bien?- me pregunto tocándome con suavidad el rostro, pese a la circunstancia sentí aquel toque como una pequeña victoria.

-voy a tener una marca mañana- contesté con algo de jocosidad para aligerar el ambiente.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos con pesar y noté como su níveo rostro se comenzó a teñir de rojo.

De pronto se paró de golpe para enfrentar al castaño.

-no tienes ningún derecho, ninguno me oyes? Lo mismo para ti Touya, estoy harta de que traten de controlar mi vida, es MIA y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a opinar- les espetó a ambos.

Sin esperar respuesta de los abochornados varones Tomoyo me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie.

-Sakura, discúlpame, pero hoy no voy a poder quedarme, hablamos mañana si?- dijo la pelinegra de manera algo acelerada forzando su voz, Sakura dio un asentimiento algo aturdido y sin despedirse de los demás Tomoyo se dio media vuelta y se subió al auto, despidiéndome de la castaña hice lo mismo.

El silencio que reinaba en el viaje de regreso a su casa tan solo incrementaba la tensión del ambiente, por lo visto ella no quería hablar y a decir verdad yo tampoco sabía muy bien que decir.

Llegamos hasta su casa en el mismo estado, tomó nuevamente el postre del vehículo y lo introdujo en su casa, ya dentro tenía que sacar el tema.

-Tomoyo- la llamé notando sus hombros crisparse ligeramente.

-voy a dejar el postre y traerte hielo no me tardo- dijo corriendo literalmente a la cocina, a juzgar por su entrecortada voz estaba a punto de quebrarse así que la seguí a la cocina.

-Tomoyo…- la volví a llamar mientras ella me daba la espalda.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos mientras esperaba que me contestara.

-por que te golpeó Shaoran?- dijo al cabo de unos momentos, reconozco que no me esperaba esa pregunta, esperaba que se pusiera a llorar como una madalena como una mujer normal, sin embargo la inquisidora voz con la que me habló me puso en aprietos.

Para mi desgracia y fascinación ella no era una mujer normal.

-eh, bueno yo… el… -Tomoyo se volteó a mirarme con furia contenida en la mirada.

-por que Eriol, que le dijiste?- mas que una pregunta era una acusación clara y directa.

De alguna manera ella sabía lo que había hecho.

Suspiré y me acerque a ella.

-Tomoyo…-

-se lo dijiste verdad? Es la única forma que haya reaccionado así, como pudiste? Por que? Que tratabas de lograr con eso?- la indignación en su voz era evidente y la acusación implícita me perturbó.

-escúchame yo no quería hacerlo pero Shaoran… él… ahh mira me conoce demasiado y por lo visto también a ti, no se lo trago y comenzó a deducir tantas cosas que me di cuenta que sería mas fácil si se lo contaba, discúlpame pero no me dejó elección-

-no tenias ningún derecho, me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!- gritó con frustración y caminó hacia su sofá para sentarse y taparse el rostro.

Suspiré mirando hacia el techo de la cocina, lo había arruinado.

Caminé con cuidado hacia donde estaba Tomoyo hecha un nudo y me senté a su lado.

-Tomoyo, escucha se que estas molesta, tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, si prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie y créeme que no deseaba hacerlo pero pensé que esto seria mas fácil para ambos, de verdad lo siento- mi voz sonaba mas compungida y sincera de lo que hubiera deseado, también estaba cansado con todo esto, nunca pensé que desear estar con ella fuera tan difícil.

Me recosté agotado en el sofá mientras escuchaba a Tomoyo suspirar y volteó a mirarme con algo menos de tensión en el rostro.

-y por que te golpeó?- ella sabia por que me había golpeado, su pregunta era mas bien que había motivado a Shaoran a golpearme.

-quien sabe, tal vez es el día de "golpear a Eriol" y no me enteré… por lo visto Touya lo inauguró- termine de decir con sarcasmo.

Tomoyo ladeo la cabeza sin un ápice de humor.

-entiendo por que Touya lo hizo, lo conoce desde pequeña y es bastante sobreprotector, me ve como a Sakura, pero Shaoran? Que motivos tiene el?- se giró hacia mi para hablarme cara a cara.

Tan solo voltee la cara desde mi posición recostado en el sofá.

-Shaoran también tiene hermanas, 4 de hecho y te ve como a una de ellas, puede que no te lo haya dicho pero te tiene en mucha estima... lo suficiente como para golpearme si te das cuenta- el gesto de Tomoyo se suavizó- creo que sueles causar ese efecto en los hombres- añadí con voz algo mas ronca y una sonrisa ladeada.

Un ligero brillo hizo aparición en sus hermosos ojos violetas y se sonrojó ligeramente agachando la mirada.

-no es algo que busque apropósito- contestó como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

-tampoco es algo que te deba avergonzar pequeña- tome su mentón entre mis dedos y levante el rostro- no tengo idea que es lo que causas entre los hombres que tienes alrededor que nos haces hacer locuras-

-como pagar por tenerme?- preguntó alzándome una ceja con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-estaba pensando mas en la incapacidad de controlar nuestro temperamento- conteste con mirada ofendida recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Estiró la mano y tocó con suavidad el punto donde había recibido los dos golpes en el día he hice una mueca a modo de respuesta.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y con mucha suavidad depositó un tierno beso sobre la zona magullada, extrañamente lo que sentí mas fue el cosquilleo de sus labios y no la presión sobre el moretón.

-lamento todas las molestias que te estoy causando- dijo luego del beso con su rostro aun muy cerca del mío.

Lo suficiente como para quedar algo extasiado con aquellas gemas violetas brillando tan cerca a mi, tenía los ojos mas bellos que alguna vez vi en una chica, sonreí.

-te va a sonar como a un cliché, pero realmente creo que valen pena- dije sosteniéndole la mirada con absoluta seriedad.

-el gastar un montón de dinero, que te golpeen, ser odiado por tu mejor amigo y arruinar tu reputación?- enumeró Tomoyo con algo de ironía.

-soportaría eso y mucho mas tan solo por el placer de tu compañía- contesté jocoso.

-solo mi compañía?- contestó con desconfianza.

-bueno, tu compañía puede adoptar muchas formas pequeña- y le guiñe un ojo obteniendo como recompensa una sonrisa sonrojada, sin embargo algún pensamiento incómodo paso por su mente haciendo que frunza el ceño.

-no quiero que Shaoran y tu estén peleados por mi- suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en el sofá cerrando los ojos unos segundos pensando en como diantres solucionaría el tema.

Por la mirada contrita y arrepentida de Tomoyo entendía que tal vez esto significaba mas para ella que para mi, es decir, efectivamente no quería perder un amigo por algo así, pero en este momento si me daban a escoger entre ambos escogería a Tomoyo sin dudarlo.

Me sorprende el efecto que puede tener una chica.

-es importante para ti?- pregunte sin enfrentarme aun a su mirada, de hecho conocía la respuesta, sin embargo necesitaba corroborarlo.

-si, lo es- contestó con mas firmeza de la que hubiera deseado escuchar.

-de acuerdo, hablaré con él mañana, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré, vale?- dije finalmente abriendo los ojos para toparme con su adorable y relajada sonrisa.

-gracias, se que puede que sea algo complicado, pero me voy a sentir mas tranquila-

-tu también sientes algo especial por él no?-tuve la necesidad de preguntar.

-pues si, fue toda una sorpresa descubrir lo humilde y sencillo que es pese a su fortuna y apellido, además es muy respetuoso.-

-sientes que es mejor persona que yo…?- pregunte casi con miedo de su respuesta sintiendo una pequeña punzada de celos.

-te estas comparando con él?- peguntó Tomoyo.

-mas bien temo que tu lo hagas y halles su compañía mas agradable- contesté con una honestidad y vulnerabilidad poco común en mi, tan extraña que hasta la misma Tomoyo se sorprendió por mi respuesta, luego de verla parpadear un par de veces y acomodar un mechón tras su oreja ladeó la cabeza sopesando que decir.

-ambos son diferentes entre si, si bien disfruto su compañía estoy segura que lo que conozco de él es aquella parte que el deja que yo vea, lo que está dentro de los estándares de la cordialidad, sin embargo contigo es distinto, creo que ya cruzamos la barrera de la simple cordialidad hace mucho y es refrescante poder ser totalmente sincera ya abierta con alguien al igual como disfruto que tu lo seas conmigo- aquella respuesta había sido bien pensada y diplomática, si bien me sentía algo orgulloso por escuchar que le gustaba mi compañía esperaba algo mas tal vez.

-eso sonó bastante neutral- empuje con nada de sutileza.

Ella emitió una pequeña risita.

-estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a escoger entre uno de los dos, tu ego no podría manejarlo- y me sacó la lengua produciendo una risa de parte mía.

-correcto, dejémoslo así, por cierto hay algún otro chico con el que vaya a tener que pelearme por ti? Seria bueno estar preparado- pregunté con cierta ironía, buscando mas hacerla reír que buscar una respuesta real.

Ingenuo yo.

Ella ladeo la cabeza.

-bueno, hay alguien, pero dudo mucho que trate de golpearte, es tan solo un amigo y en su mayoría es pacífico y bastante ecuánime con todo-

-es el que se sienta algunas veces contigo en los recesos?- omití claro que también estaba Sakura con ellos, pero en ese momento no era importante.

-si, tenemos clases de arte y fotografía juntos, pero es de otro salón-

-son muy… cercanos?- pregunté tratando de disimular mi impaciencia por la respuesta.

-a donde va esa pregunta Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo alzando una ceja.

-no trato de inferir nada, es solo que es el primer chico del que soy consiente que tiene amistad contigo incluso dentro de clases, es decir, con el que se te ve, descarto a Shaoran por que recién me he enterado ayer de el y tu como amigos, asumo que para que se haya acercado tanto a ti debe ser algo especial- lo que entre líneas trato de averiguar que de maravilloso puede tener ese sujeto para pasar tiempo con ella.

Algo que por lo visto no tengo yo.

-es alguien con quien comparto algunos intereses, ambos vamos juntos a galerías y exposiciones de arte, no puedo llevar a Sakura por que entiende poco del tema y suele aburrirse, me resulta mucho mas enriquecedor ir con Yue-

Puede sonar ridículo considerando que ella no intentaba hacer ninguna comparación entre él y yo, sin embargo no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos por su preferencia hacia la compañía de aquel chico que no era yo.

-ja, deberías ver la colección que tengo en casa- solté sin poder evitarlo arrepintiéndome instantáneamente.

-en serio?- aquel adorable brillo de emoción que emitieron sus ojos amatistas fue suficiente para desarmarme y percatarme que estaba perdido.

-si… veras, mi madre es artista y muy al margen de las cosas que ella misma ha creado está su propia colección personal de algunos artistas favoritos y la de mi padre, entonces mi casa tiene una gran galería.- expliqué pensando en por que habría abierto mi bocota sobre ese tema al notar como la pelinegra cada vez se emocionaba mas.

-pues me fascinaría verla- contesto para desgracia mía.

Tomoyo debió notar mi cara de desasosiego y se rectifico rápidamente.

-claro, si es posible, no te sientas en compromiso de llevarme-

-no, no, no me malinterpretes me encantaría que conozcas mi casa es solo que mis padres son… algo excéntricos- dije con suavidad tratando de no sonar demasiado dramático.

Por que la verdad era poco decir eso de ellos.

-no creo que eso sea un problema- contesto en tono tranquilizante.

-temo que podrían asustarte un poco- replique muy seguro de lo que decía.

-no crees que exageras?- pregunto incrédula.

-aun me asustan a mi y vivo desde siempre con ellos- contesté a su pregunta con una mirada significativa.

Ella soltó una risita.

-aun así me arriesgaré a conocerlos- terminó por decir logrando que suelte un suspiro derrotado.

-esta bien, pero conste que es bajo tu propio riesgo- dije en tono de advertencia.

-ay vamos que es lo peor que me puedes hacer?-

-créeme, no queremos saberlo-

Ella volvió a reír, asumo que pensando que se trataba de una broma ignorando lo serio que estaba siendo con el tema.

-nunca escuche a nadie que le tema tanto a las locuras de sus padres-

-es que nunca has visto un par como los míos- ella sonrió ante ese comentario y se quedo pensativa un momento.

-que pensarían de mi supieran de nuestro… trato?- preguntó dubitativa.

Y me dolió pensar que sintiera juzgada por lo que le había hecho hacer.

-tal vez sería peor lo que pudieran pensar de mi que lo que pudieran pensar de ti, algo así como Shaoran, pero sin golpes, al menos no de parte de mi padre- dije de manera reflexiva.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Lo último que deseo es que tus padres tengan una mala perspectiva de ti por mi culpa- dijo Tomoyo haciéndome notar su preocupación.

\- pequeña cualquier imagen que se hagan mi será únicamente mi responsabilidad, de acuerdo? Jamás va a ser responsabilidad tuya cualquiera de mis acciones, además, aunque me cueste admitirlo mi madre es una de las personas mas "open mind" que puedan haber- dije mirándola con firmeza a los ojos.

Ella ladeo la cabeza.

-estas seguro?- preguntó dubitativa, como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-por que tendría que ser de otra manera?- cuestione su duda.

Tomoyo miró hacia otra parte y se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja.

-hace un momento dijiste que tengo cierto efecto en los hombres… broma o no creo que tiene su rastro de verdad- dijo finalmente mirándome a los ojos.

-a que viene todo esto? Hay algo que no me estas diciendo… que es?-

Tomoyo se removió incómoda en su asiento y comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre su regazo, estiré una mano y la coloqué sobre las suyas ganando un respingo de su parte sin levantar los ojos.

-Habla conmigo pequeña, que es lo que realmente te preocupa?- Tomoyo dudó un poco antes de hablar.

-si no hubieras intercedido en la clínica creo que Touya hubiera perdido su trabajo y si no te importara lo que pienso creo que tampoco tratarías de solucionar el problema con Shaoran, en un día mi primo y mejor amigo casi pierde su trabajo y mi otro amigo estuvo dispuesto a arruinar una amistad de años… todo eso fue por mi culpa y creo que desde antes de nacer vengo generando conflictos, algo malo debo tener- dijo tratando de sonar graciosa al final.

Mientras tanto yo sentía como un nudo me apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza la garganta al oír tan amargas palabras contra si misma. Tuve ganas de golpearme por no verlo antes.

Sin pensarlo mucho me incliné hacia adelante y la tome por los hombros con firmeza pero suavemente, necesitaba que me mirara a los ojos.

-escucha, no es tu culpa estar rodeada de idiotas, desde un punto de vista pragmático tu primo es altamente irascible y de hecho no soy el único en su lista de personas no gratas y en el caso de Shaoran tal vez tenga tan poco autocontrol como tu primo así que no tienes que disculparte por ninguno de los dos y con respecto a tu familia creo que le has traído mas felicidad a tu madre que desdichas, así que tampoco deberías considerarte un tropiezo- enumere con suavidad mientras notaba como sus amatistas se volvían algo acuosas.

-eso no lo sabes- replico sin apartarse de mi.

-de hecho si, veo sus fotos, en todas ellas esta radiante y sonriente, es probable que no hayas compartido mucho tiempo con ella por las responsabilidades que ha tenido que atender toda su vida, pero se le ve feliz a tu lado- dije girando mi cabeza hacía una de las fotos que estaban decorando las paredes y ella hizo lo mismo antes de agachar la cabeza hacia su regazo, casi seguro que para que no sea testigo de sus lagrimas y sonrisa amarga.

Solté uno de sus hombros y le levanté la tomé del mentón para elevarle el rostro.

-estoy seguro que tu madre al igual que yo agradecemos tu existencia- dije con suavidad.

Aun con un par de lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro Tomoyo entreabrió los labios para decirme algo, sin embargo mi cerebro lo tomó como una invitación demasiado tentadora como para resistirla.

Acerque mi rostro para saborear con exquisita ternura aquellos compungidos labios, sintiéndome capaz de borrar su dolor con besos, como podía demostrarle lo importante que resultaba para mi?

Ella se entrego al beso con sensual suavidad respondiéndome con movimientos suaves y pausados, poco a poco sentía como se relajaba con aquel prolongado beso.

La sentí suspirar contra mis labios mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuello y mandíbula con los dedos, notando con placer como su piel respondía a mi toque.

Curiosamente, esta vez mi excitación no lograba apurarme, quería tomarme mi tiempo, relajarla, acariciarla, saborearla, escucharla suspirar mil veces, que se sienta atendida, importante, amada.

Mi corazón se aceleró con ese ultimo pensamiento, que estaba haciendo?

Que me estaba haciendo.

Rompí el beso para tomar aire, a juzgar por su sonrojo y la forma en la que suspiraba nuevamente ella también necesitaba respirar, me encantaba verla así.

Comencé a depositar pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro, deteniéndome unos segundos en cada beso, bese sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, sus lagrimas, su blanco y delicado mentón, su respingona naricita, ningún centímetro de su rostro se escapó de mis besos antes de volver a saborear sus labios con suavidad, esta vez profundizando un poco mas el beso, pidiéndole permiso con mi lengua para saborear su paladar.

Cuando finalmente me dio el espacio que ansiaba en su boca la acerque un poco mas tomándola por la cintura y el cuello, con suaves caricias jugaba con los cabellos nacientes de su nuca mientras mi otra mano trazaba círculos bajo la tela que cubría su quebrada cintura.

Sentirla estremecerse entre mis brazos tan solo me animó a continuar, tracé un camino de besos húmedos y largos desde sus labios, pasando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y me deleite en saborear su suave piel sintiendo el acelerado pulso de su yugular contra mis labios.

De pronto la idea de morderla me pareció increíblemente sexy.

Descubriendo mis dientes los rastrillé contra su cuello a la vez que la lamía ligeramente, un suave jadeo salió de su garganta mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Pase mi nariz sobre su cuello aspirando el delicado matiz de su olor, embriagándome con el antes de depositar un suave beso y luego dirigirme a su oreja.

Bese con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja antes de pasar la lengua por debajo de esta, su piel volvió a responder a mi con entusiasmo y ladeo el cuello para darme un mejor acceso.

Solté muchos besos suaves y largos a lo largo de su cuello antes de pasar al otro lado y hacer lo mismo, ganándome un gemido de su parte.

Hice una pequeña pausa para mirarla a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, sus labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados y sus hermosos ojos amatistas se habían oscurecido ligeramente por sus dilatadas pupilas y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por su acelerada respiración.

Tomándome por completo desprevenido Tomoyo pasó una mano por detrás de mi cuello y juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso sorpresiva y deliciosamente apasionado que logró dejarme sin aliento y hacerme emitir un ronco gemido que vibró en mi pecho.

Con la misma intensidad acaricié su espalda mientras mi otra mano bajaba a la pronunciada curva de su redondo trasero, tuve la tentación de apretarla pero opté por acariciarlo con suavidad atrayéndola mas hacia mi para que mi mano tenga un mayor acceso a su hermosa atomía.

Ella no resistió el acercamiento, así que con un movimiento fluido la senté a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y abrí ligeramente la piernas para obligar a su cuerpo a acercarse a mi en un íntimo contacto, mantuvimos contacto visual mientras ella inconscientemente acomodaba su pelvis contra mía haciéndola plenamente consiente de mi evidente erección.

De lo que no estoy seguro es si fue consiente fue del ondulante movimiento que hizo contra mi pelvis frotándose de manera tortuosamente seductora, me fue inevitable soltar un gemido ronco y apretar su trasero con ambas manos para acercarla mas y poder sentir su caliente centro con la otra parte caliente de mi anatomía.

-pequeña eres tan sexy…- solté con la voz mas ronca de lo que esperaba, vi un rastro de incertidumbre en su mirada.

-no es que sepa exactamente como hacerlo- me contestó entre jadeos.

Sonreí, era tan cándida.

Me incliné hacia adelante para reclamar sus labios nuevamente con suavidad y ternura.

-eso es lo mas perfecto- contesté luego de besarla mientras acariciaba su cuello, ella se apoyó en mi pecho y me miro a los ojos por un rato, su profunda mirada casi me deja sin aliento cuando de por si ya tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración agitada.

-por que yo?- la escuche decir.

Aquella pregunta pudo haberme exaltado, pero la verdad estaba demasiado excitado como para poder darle cabida a cualquier sentimiento negativo, así que ladee una sonrisa.

-aun no lo sabes?- pregunté misteriosamente recibiendo un suave movimiento de cabeza negativo de su parte.

Su inocente ignorancia de si misma y humildad me llenó de ternura.

Me apodere de sus labios nuevamente esta vez con un beso profundo y demandante mientas me inclinaba hacia adelante hasta caer suavemente sobre ella en el sofá, me separé de ella escasamente para acomodarnos mejor, con sus piernas rodeando mis caderas estaba por completo seguro que ella estaba totalmente enterada de mi excitación, al sentir el voluntario movimiento de su pelvis contra la mía lo confirme, pero decidí centrarme en su mirada en vez que mi excitación, aun lucía ligeramente confusa debajo de mi y yo estaba dispuesto a deshacerme de esa confusión.

Fui consiente que la miraba con adoración, quería gravar cada milímetro de su rostro en mi mente y necesitaba que entienda lo infinitamente importante que se estaba volviendo para mi. Acaricie su mejilla mientras sonreía y luego la pase por su cabello tomando un sedoso mechón y me lleve a la nariz aspirando el olor a lavanda que desprendía, me lo frote en la mejilla sintiendo lo suave que era.

\- sabes? Desde el primer día que entraste por la puerta del salón de clases quiero hacer esto-dije antes de darle un beso al mecho y dejarlo sobre el sofá- no se por que imagine que olería a chocolate, sin embargo creo que el olor a lavanda le va de maravilla- añadí antes de inclinarme sobre su cuello y aspirar su delicioso aroma.

-claro que no es rival a la miel sobre tu piel, confieso que esto sobrepasa por completo mis expectativas- dije con una pequeña risa y luego deposite un beso corto sobre sus carnosos labios.

-pero tus labios son casi adictivos, nunca pense que necesitara tanto de ellos después de probarlos- y la bese otra vez, esta vez fue mas largo y luego la mire a los ojos fija y detenidamente.

-y aunque ya sabía de que color eran tus ojos, verlos tan de cerca lleva todo a un nuevo nivel, envidiaba a Sakura por poder verlos cerca todo el tiempo- dije frotando mi nariz contra la suya antes de volver a mirarla fijamente.

\- pero sabes cual es la mas grata sorpresa que he tenido? Que muy al margen de lo hermosa que eres tienes un increíble don de observación, tu sentido del humor es simplemente adorable, tienes una mezcla de fortaleza y fragilidad que simplemente me vuelve loco y créeme que pocas personas suelen volverme loco…, tal vez, por como me has visto actuar y mi reputación creas que es lo que le digo a todas… sin embargo necesito que consideres que ya te tuve, no tengo motivos para siquiera intentar seducirte… lo que quiero decir es que no trato de convencerte de nada tan solo te explico por que eres tu la que estas aquí… y por que quiero que sigas siendo tu- el silencio que se extendió entre nosotros me hizo repasar mentalmente lo dicho palabra por palabra.

Era mi imaginación o eso sonó como una declaración?

Tomoyo parpadeó un par de veces y su mirada pasó de confusión a pánico. Creo que acababa de procesar lo que dije.

Es mas, yo lo había procesado?

Por que eres la que esta aquí… y por que quiero que sigas siendo tu.

Rayos…

-espera… que?- preguntó incrédula, supongo que esperando que se lo explique por que dudo mucho que no me haya escuchado.

Me sentí tentado a darle una explicación distinta a lo que había dicho, mentirle… pero me di cuenta que se lo había querido decir.

Si quería que siga siendo ella.

-Tomoyo… yo-

-por favor déjame sentarme, necesito respirar- me dijo. Suspire con pesar consiente que había metido la pata a lo grande y me levante para liberarla de mi peso y agarre.

Una ves sin el peso de mi cuerpo Tomoyo se sentó con la rapidez de un resorte, con la espalda rígida y dándome ligeramente la espalda, dejándome con la incertidumbre de su expresión.

Volteó hacia mi, mirando a la nada y gesticuló alguna palabra que no logró emitir antes de hallar su voz.

-dijiste… lo que creo que… dijiste?- preguntó mas incrédula que fastidiada.

Me escuché a mi mismo tragar saliva.

-depende… - conteste algo evasivo, con temor de haber arruinado el momento.

-de?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-de si te gustó escucharlo o no…- por que de pronto me sentía tan vulnerable? Acaso estaba frente a un inminente rechazo?

Tomoyo parpadeó varias veces, creo que tratando de darle crédito a mis palabras.

-Eriol… creo que estas algo confundido- comenzó Tomoyo, yo estaba seguro de lo que vendría.

-por que crees que pueda estar confundido?- contesté algo herido.

-por que tan solo llevas 2 días de conocerme, no puedes decir algo así después de tan poco tiempo- era curioso la manera en que sonaba como si de una consejera escolar se tratara, aun así algo se agitó en mi interior.

-y tu si me conoces lo suficiente como para saber lo que siento?- contesté a la defensiva e indignado por su desconfianza a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Eriol, vamos no puedes ser tan ingenuo… 2 días, 2 días! Llámalo encaprichamiento, feromonas, lo que quieras, pero esto no es perenne…, además, sabes lo que opino del tema, yo jamás voy a corresponder nada de eso!- es curioso, no había alzado la voz, de le escuchaba agitada si, pero no agresiva, sin embargo, sus palabras me cayeron como un daga en el pecho.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no demostrar mi turbación por sus duras palabras.

Quien le había dado autoridad para determinar si lo que sentía era cierto o no?, o si sería duradero?

2 días…

Tan ingenuo

Encaprichamiento

Jamás voy a corresponder

Sus palabras calaban hondo en mi dándome oleadas de dolorosos pensamientos.

Petrifiqué mi rostro tras una mascara de neutralidad e indiferencia, aunque estaba seguro que mis ojos develaban lo desgarrado que me sentía.

Sin mediar palabras me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, tomé el pomo de la puerta.

-sabes?, es exactamente por esto por lo que no me acerqué durante los últimos dos años.- dije sin voltear a mirarla.

Me había rechazado.

De la manera mas ruda e insensible posible, esto ganaba un chico cuando se confesaba?

Salí por la puerta acompañado por un sepulcral silencio, mío y suyo, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a añadir algo mas.

Nada mas.

Parado fuera de su casa con la puerta cerrada a mis espaldas, le di la bienvenida al fresco viento nocturno que chocó contra mi rostro, al cerrar los ojos para tomar una respiración profunda noté por primera vez lo acuosos que estaban mis ojos.

Maldición, era un estúpido.

Conduje a casa en automático y en silencio, repitiéndome una y otra vez en mi mente aquellas palabras.

Esto era de lo mas irónico, de todos los golpes físicos que había recibido de sus guardianes el día de hoy, este había sido el que mas me había dolido.

Solté una risa amarga, ella no necesitaba guardianes, sola podía defenderse bastante bien.


	10. Cap 10 Tomando todos los Riesgos

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Introspectivo, sensible, valiente, observador e inteligente, no odian cuando las mujeres escribimos de hombres perfectamente inexistentes con aquellos defectos que los hacen aun mas irresistibles? Pues me pasa a menudo cada vez que leo un libro y esta no es la excepción, nuestro querido Eriol, luego de acercarse a su mas deseada obsesión quedo inesperadamente atrapada en ella, saldrá con el corazón ileso?

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 10 Tomando todos los Riesgos

Tras una pésima, pésima, terrible noche, pierdo el sueño a las 7 am, algo ya común en esa noche tras repetidas oportunidades por desgracia, permanezco tendido entre mis sábanas azules mirando el artístico techo que mi madre tan gentilmente había decidido pintar sin mi solicitud, consentimiento o aprobación.

No era que me molestara tener la Capilla Sixtina velando mi sueño, había viajado a Florencia a los 7 años tan solo para verla, y viviendo en un entorno tan artístico era impensable que no tuviera una innata inclinación a las hermosas maravillas creadas por el hombre.

Sin embargo, esta versión personalizada, ecléctica y surrealista de mi madre, me trajo pesadillas durante años.

Si bien conservaba los relajantes tonos pasteles y los cálidos ocres y marrones de la versión original, aquellas formas abstractas que me observaban con centenares de ojos crecidos por zonas contrarias a la anatomía, distaban mucho de los cuerpos contemporáneamente perfectos reproducidos por Miguel Ángel y estaba bastante seguro que el pobre hombre se revolcaría en su tumba si pudiera ver el destrozo de su mas sublime creación.

Si bien esta obra decorando mi techo revolucionaria para la época de su creación rebosaba de carácter y movimiento, tenia la facultad de robarme horas de sueño mientras inconscientemente me hallaba envuelto en una competencia conmigo mismo de hallarle sentido a las formas sobre mi cabeza.

Puedo reconocer que he perdido horas mirándola y me ha distraído a tal punto que fácilmente mi mente se halla atrapada en la pintura sin dejar espacio para nadie mas.

Lastima que en este momento no funcionara…

Despertar y enfrentarme de golpe a la dura realidad del día, había dejado instalado en mi estomago una incomoda sensación, nadie me había preparado para recibir las oscuras emociones que me embargaban en este momento, y aquella extraña obra de arte de mi techo solo empeoraba la situación.

Me sentía abrumado por el exceso de formas y colores, mis ojos buscaban con desesperación un espacio en blanco para descansar la vista, algo que estaba seguro no iba a encontrar.

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome miserable, tratando de no repasar una y otra vez las palabras dichas por Tomoyo que mi mente decidió refrescar durante toda la noche anterior, de ahí que durmiera mal y muy poco.

Era extraño, nunca había trasladado un dolor emocional a uno físico, sentía el cuello tieso, me dolía el pecho y mi estomago se sentía enfermo, odiaba sentirme así.

Y odiaba aun mas aquel reconocimiento, que aquellas palabras tenían un deje de verdad.

Golpee el colchón con frustración.

Maldición.

No se que era peor, sentir que ella estaba equivocada y que tan solo me había rechazado o de lo contrario aceptar que estaba en lo correcto y que al final todo aquel sufrimiento que estaba experimentando tan solo se debía al capricho de mis hormonas adolecentes revueltas y desesperadas por la cercanía de otro cuerpo.

No, no cualquiera, un solo cuerpo, el de ella.

Golpee el colchón otra vez, siempre terminaba otra vez en ella, como un circulo vicioso e interminable.

Ella tenía razón? Es decir dos días podía ser tan poco tiempo? Había pasado tan poco tiempo?

Bueno, en sentido literal habían pasado poco mas de 48 horas, de las cuales tal ves solo había estado con ella 14 o 16, eso tal ves era poco tiempo.

Y enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo debía ser una locura.

Amor…

Una sonrisa amarga me embargo, enamorado… yo! Maldita sea por que.

Y de ella! Yo sabia que esto pasaría desde el inicio, sabía que no funcionaría, desde el día que la vi parada frente al salón de clases tan risueña y grácil, ligera y volátil como el viento, imposible de ser contenida entre los dedos, mis dedos.

Suspiré cansado y volví a abrir mis ojos, clavándolos en aquel techo repleto de escenas nacidas de la retorcida mente de mi madre.

Que me quedaría en adelante? Tratar de olvidarme de lo que había pasado y volver a mi vida?

Volver a Kaho?

A ser seducido por mis impulsos y limitarme a que un placer momentáneo me distraiga? Y esperar a que en algún momento volvería a sentir algo remotamente parecido.

Ok, tal vez estaba siendo en exceso dramático, pero de alguna manera me sentía así, cayendo en un hoyo negro sin esperanzas de salir de ahí.

Tan solo quedaba esperar a que mi corazón se olvide de esta locura de enamorarme de la "señorita no creo en el amor" y volver a ser el mismo de antes, no seria difícil o si? En fin era la primera vez que alguien me rechazaba, eventualmente y luego de algunas noches de alcohol y sexo salvaje lo superaría.

Suspire una vez mas… bueno estaba destinado a ser un promiscuo bachelor hasta el día en que encuentre un amor correspondido distinto a Tomoyo, total no es que fuera la única chica del mundo, con aquellos increíbles ojos violetas y piel deliciosa piel lechosa…

Si seguía pensando en ella de esa manera jamás lo iba a superar.

Pase ambas manos sobre mi rostro, agotado, frustrado, deprimido, disponiéndome a pasar el resto del día en aquel deplorable estado hasta que sonó el repiqueteo de mi celular.

Las primeras tonadas del mismo lograron que mi corazón tratara de abandonar mi pecho por lo violento de su palpitar.

Aquel mundo que había considerado derrumbado y sin esperanzas se volvió a construir en milésimas de segundos por la esperanza de que Tomoyo hubiera recapacitado y llegado a reconocer que finalmente éramos el uno para el otro.

Me apresuré a tomar el aparato sin ver la pantalla y contestar la llamada con aquel nudo en la garganta al no saber bien como contestarle luego de nuestra discusión de anoche.

-Aló?- contesté nervioso.

-Buenos días, señor Hiraguisawa?- contestó una dulce voz perfectamente impostada, que en definitiva no era Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea.

-si… diga?- contesté inseguro.

-le saluda Sora Ayashi del Hiraguisawa Memorial, el día de ayer solicitaron unos exámenes por toxicología para la señora Daidouji, el doctor a cargo me encargo que le llame apenas tengamos el resultado- terminó de decir.

-entiendo pero… señorita Ayashi es Domingo, el doctor no descansa el día de hoy?-

-si se refiere al doctor Kinomoto quien es el titular, si así es, pero se turna con el doctor Tsukishiro para no dejar el área sin doctor los domingos- claro eso tenia sentido, la clínica procuraba mantener sus mas altos estándares de atención y no permitían que los pacientes se quedaran sin tratamiento ni doctor de turno.

-correcto, entonces… es muy necesario que vaya o me pueden dar el resultado por teléfono?- consulté con la esperanza de no tener que dejar mi artístico refugio.

-lo lamento señor Hiraguisawa, su presencia aquí es requerida para brindarle esa información- contestó con algo de pesar la señorita, de seguro entendiendo mi deseo d quedarme ese domingo en cama.

-lo suponía- contesté en un suspiro- la señorita Daidouji ya fue enterada?- cuestioné con la esperanza de tener un motivo para verla, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño al pronunciar su apellido.

-pues de hecho era la siguiente llamada que tenía en agenda- contestó la afable señorita, me fue inevitable sentirme orgulloso del trato que tenía la clínica que tenia el nombre de mi abuelo.

-entiendo, un favor, no le mencione que ya me avisó a mi vale? Estaré por ahí en una hora- escuché un silencio de duda al otro lado.

-está bien señor Hiraguisawa, omitiré ese dato- dijo finalmente.

-gracias señorita Ayashi- con eso ultimo colgué la llamada y me quede tendido mirando una vez mas mi surrealista techo.

Algo que se me había escapado en mis anteriores horas de tortura mental, era el compromiso que había hecho con Tomoyo con respecto a la salud de su madre, estaba casi seguro que ella también se le había escapado eso en ese momento, y sin embargo ahora esperaba que quite cuerpo de mi promesa.

Y a decir verdad hubiera sido lo mas sensato.

Sin embargo, mi promesa no tenía nada que ver con amor, era tan solo sexo. En todo caso era yo el que estaría faltando a mi compromiso si a estas alturas, 48 horas luego, cambiaba las reglas del juego.

Suspiré

Si quería demostrar que era algo mas que un promiscuo y poco honorable chico con mucho dinero, tendría que honrar mi pacto hasta el final.

Tal vez así Tomoyo vea algo mas en mi.

O tal vez lo vea yo.

Me levante de mi cama con una nueva resolución que antes no tenía y un diminuto pero certero rayo de esperanza.

Salí de mi habitación al poco rato ya bañado y vestido algo extrañado y aliviado de no ver a ninguno de mis padres en el camino.

-buenos días Yumi, sabes que es de mis padres?- le pregunté a una muchacha que le quitaba el polvo a uno de los cuadros que decoraban el pasillo de la planta alta.

-buenos días señor Hiraguisawa, no los he visto en sus habitaciones esta mañana, lo mas probable es que no hallan pasado la noche aquí- contestó la muchacha.

-de acuerdo, gracias- conteste recibiendo una reverencia de parte de la muchacha.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez y noté como el mayordomo se apresuró en abrir la puerta principal para darle paso a mi padre con mama plácidamente dormida en brazos.

-vaya que se toman en serio las juergas- comente a modo de saludo recibiendo una mirada cansada y un bostezo de parte de mi padre.

-sabes como es salir con tu madre, atenerme a las ultimas consecuencias- contestó con una sonrisa algo lánguida- o en todo caso hasta que se duerma- termino de decir mirándola con ensoñación entre sus brazos, podía estar seguro que esa situación no le molestaba en lo mínimo.

-no quiero ser un cretino, pero no están algo mayores para estos trotes?- pregunté a papa mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-es probable, pero mientras aun pueda cargarla todo va a estar bien- dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo a modo de despedida.

Me fue inevitable soltar una sonrisa, podían ser muy extravagantes y extraños como padres, pero su relación de pareja sería algo que siempre envidiaría de ambos.

Llegue a la clínica sin ningún contratiempo y mas tranquilo con la perspectiva de cruzarme con Tomoyo, también con las cosas mas claras con respecto a como sería nuestra relación en adelante.

-buenos días vengo a ver al doctor Tsukishiro- dije a modo de saluda a la simpática señorita sentada en el puesto de recepcionista del piso donde habíamos dejado a la madre de Tomoyo.

Ella me sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

-de parte de quien?-

-Eriol Hiraguisawa- las mejillas de la señorita se tiñeron de rojo con rapidez a la ves que sus ojos crecieron de tamaño al intercambiar su mirada de mi hacia una revista Forbes donde aparecía en portada con mis padres meses atrás.

-oh, señor Hiraguisawa discúlpeme no lo reconocí!- comenzó a disculparse la señorita.

Ver su reacción me causó gracia y sentí algo de lastima por lo que le había ocasionado.

-descuide señorita es la primera vez que me ve en persona, tan solo comuníquele al doctor Tsukishiro que ya estoy aquí- contesté con la voz mas conciliadora posible tratando de calmar a la nerviosa señorita.

-enseguida!- contestó enérgicamente antes de levantar el teléfono y marcar un anexo.

Mientras ella llamaba al doctor decidí encaminarme a la habitación que habíamos dispuesto para la señora Daidouji, no sin antes avisarle a la señorita que aun estaba al teléfono.

Los pasillos tenían una que otra enfermera pasando con desayuno, sábanas y medicinas, todas me sonreían al pasar procurando hacer el mínimo ruido durante sus labores.

La habitación de la señora Daidouji estaba cerrada sin embargo la ventana dispuesta en la puerta permitía verla dormir profundamente desde su cama, me dispuse a pasar a su habitación.

Esta habitación tenía un agradable aroma a vainilla y sabanas limpias, nada que ver con el irritante aroma a cloro que dañaba mi olfato en el hospital, y en vez de aquel silencio roto por el tétrico sonido de las maquinas, había una agradable música clásica inundando el habiente.

Si bien seguía estando delgada e increíblemente pálida al menos ya había perdido aquel color ligeramente amarillento que hacía pensar en lo peor de su situación.

Se le veía tranquila y cómoda desde su posición, me sentí algo mal por no haber llevado flores y me acerque a ella.

-disculpe por no traer flores, pero la próxima vez venga lo haré, tal vez se pregunte quien soy aunque estoy seguro que me ha escuchado antes sigo siendo un desconocido para usted…, tan solo espero que cuando despierte sea lo que usted espera para su hija…- hice una pausa reflexionando en lo que le decía, realmente quería ser aceptado por la señora Daidouji.

Suspiré, esto confirmaba una vez mas que no me iba a librar tan fácilmente del deseo de estar al lado de Tomoyo.

-Touya debe haber sugerido que le pongan esta música, sabe que a mi madre le fascina.- dijo una melodiosa voz rompiendo mis cavilaciones y logrando que sienta mariposas en el estómago.

Voltee hacia la puerta y la vi parada en la jamba de la puerta, traía en cabello suelto cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y un vestido de color azul intenso que caía dibujando suavemente sus curvas llegando justo bajo las rodillas, entre los brazos tenía un alegre ramo de flores amarillas y naranjas dentro de un florero blanco.

-es excelente tener a su cuidado alguien que la conoce tan bien- comenté con suavidad sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

De alguna manera luego de sentirme tan miserable durante la noche y mañana, esperaba que todo estuviera perdido y no tener el chance de volver a verla, el tenerla ahí parada me hacia desear correr a estrecharla y besarla hasta quedarme sin aire, sin embargo preferí quedarme clavado en el piso al lado de la cama de la señora Daidouji.

Tomoyo paso y dejo las flores en una mesita a su lado.

-hola mamá, te veo mejor que ayer- dijo con dulzura Tomoyo antes de depositar un beso en su frente, se sentó al lado de su madre y tomó su mano.

-no esperaba verte aquí- dijo finalmente con cautela mirándome.

Encogí los hombros.

-figuro como uno de los titulares en el caso de tu madre, lo que pasó ayer no cambia mi compromiso con ambas- contesté con la mayor diplomacia posible, tratando de no sonar incriminador o resentido, algo que me estaba costando horrores.

Los ojos de Tomoyo comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Eriol yo…-

-no…, Tomoyo tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, no frente a tu madre- dije cortando lo que tenía que decirme. La pelinegra sello sus labios y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa secando sus lagrimas antes de que se aventuren por su rostro.

Un toque en la puerta llamó a atención de ambos y un hombre de cabello color cenizo y mirada amable bajo sus gafas vestido de blanco asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-hola, disculpen la demora pero tenía que terminar con un paciente, soy el doctor Tsukishiro, Yukito Tsukishiro- dijo a manera de presentación mientras se acercaba a estrechar mi mano con una cálida sonrisa y saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza como si tratara de buscar algo en su mente.

-Tsukishiro…, tiene algún parentesco con Yue Tsukishiro?- preguntó causándome un sinsabor en la boca al oír el nombre del recientemente enterado amigo de Tomoyo.

El doctor sonrió confirmando mis temores.

-si de hecho es mi primo, vivimos juntos con nuestros abuelos, lo conoces?-

Vaya que pequeño que es el mundo.

-si, ambos vamos a la misma escuela y tenemos clases de arte y música juntos.-

-oh, que coincidencia, es muy agradable conocer alguno de los amigos de Yue, suele ser muy reservado-

No lo suficiente por lo visto.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

-odio interrumpirlos pero no he tomado desayuno aun y la verdad estoy impaciente por saber lo que nos tiene que decir sobre la salud de la señora Daidouji- traté de no sonar hastiado por su conversación y no era que me molestara que dilaten en si el propósito de la cita, era mas bien el tópico de la conversación sobre el chico que compartía "tantas cosas en común" con Tomoyo lo que estaba causando que mi hígado haga algo mas que bilis.

Tomoyo tensó los labios en una línea rígida mientras el doctor Tsukishiro me sonreía con igual gracia.

-correcto señor Hiraguisawa, discúlpeme por desviarnos del tema, el día de ayer Touya le practicó a la señora Daidouji una prueba de toxicología de distintos componentes, hay algo de los resultados que quisiera comentarles, pero no aquí, sería mejor la señora Daidouji tenga un descanso placentero- si bien el doctor Tsukishiro mantenía un tono bastante risueño y calmado me puso en alerta el que no quisiera darnos la información frente a la señora Doidouji.

Tomoyo asintió y los tres salimos de la habitación. El doctor nos guio por el pasillo a la que sería su oficina, el iba por delante y Tomoyo inmediatamente tras el casi a su lado.

-es para que descanse mejor que le han puesto música?- cuestionó la pelinegra.

-en parte si, muchos de los medicamentos que le han puesto pueden inducirla a pesadillas, la música puede relajarla y hacer que sus sueños se hallen asociados a los momentos en los que escucho esa música estando consiente.-

-agradezco su consideración para con mi madre-

-muchos científicos concuerdan en que el estado de ánimo influye directamente con la salud de las personas, si bien esta inconsciente las emociones negativas que pueda experimentar en sueños pueden entorpecer su recuperación, aquí usamos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para recuperar la salud de las personas- mientras Tomoyo escuchaba todo con sorpresa y gratitud yo sentía como se me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo por la clínica que llevaba mi apellido, realmente era maravillosa la calidad humana que reinaba en sus instalaciones.

Llegando a la oficina del galeno tomamos asiento frente a su escritorio y el hizo una pausa con gesto solemne mientras ojeaba la ficha médica de la señora Daidouji.

-en el hospital le hicieron bastantes pruebas antes de dar con lo que tenía y aquí hicimos algunas pruebas mas pero a sugerencia del doctor Touya, con las toxinas mas comunes, comprenderás que no encontramos nada parecido a veneno o drogas, sin embargo si hallamos una sustancia con niveles mucho mas altos de los normales, tal vez algún doctor te habló de esto antes, dime tu madre consumía aspirinas?- en este punto el risueño doctor ya había dejado su relajante sonrisa y si bien seguía manteniendo el mismo tono apacible ahora se veía serio y concentrado.

-el doctor del hospital me preguntó lo mismo, si, lo hacía algunas veces para el dolor cabeza- contestó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-y sabes que laboratorio lo fabrica? O de que marca es?- cuestionó el galeno con seria atención en el tema.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto pensativo.

-no con exactitud por que no compraba especialmente ninguna marca comercial, eran las pastillas que le daban en el tópico de la empresa donde trabaja, por que es importante?- cuestionó Tomoyo.

El doctor hizo un gesto de asentir y anotó algo en la historia clínica.

-veras, a muchas personas se les receta el consumo de aspirinas ya sea por migrañas o para mejorar afecciones cardiacas, en ese caso normalmente la dosis es una aspirina diaria, ahora, el consumo de este medicamento no es recomendable en tratamientos prolongados por que puede lograr que los vasos sanguíneos se dilaten tanto hasta el punto de una hemorragia masiva, por su historia clínica no veo que ella padezca de problemas al corazón así que descarto el su uso con esos fines, pero si hablamos de un consumo esporádico puedo concluir que las concentraciones de acido acetil-salicílico han tenido que estar mas que erradas-

-acido – que?- pregunté.

-es el componente principal de las Aspirinas- apresuró a aclarar el doctor.

-eso quiere decir que sus aspirinas estaban mal?- cuestiono Tomoyo incrédula.

-en palabras simples, si, la concentración era demasiado alta, no apta para consumo, dadas las concentraciones que tu madre aun tiene en la sangre puedo calcular que cada día consumía una cantidad parecida a un frasco entero-

-un frasco entero?- cuestione alarmado por las palabras del doctor mientras Tomoyo se cubría la boca.

-de ser posible y si aun quedan pastillas en el frasco necesito que las traigan para que las analicemos-

-eso de que serviría doctor?- cuestionó esta vez Tomoyo.

El doctor se removió algo incómodo en su asiento .

-Señorita Daidouji estamos frente a una situación delicada, si una muestra de las pastillas que ha estado consumiendo su madre revela lo que creemos usted podría interponer una demanda por negligencia, no solo podría exigir una compensación por los daños sino además estaría evitando que la empresa o el laboratorio contratado siga lastimando a las personas-

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente, el doctor Tsukishiro espero con paciente silencio mientras Tomoyo asimilaba lo escuchado, casi podía apostar que se sentía tan impresionada como yo con ese nuevo conocimiento de las cosas.

-como ha perjudicado su salud ese consumo excesivo de aspirinas?- cuestiono la pelinegra con algo de asombro aun en su voz.

-el acido acetil-salicílico tiene como propiedad darle menos espesor a la sangre, es como si la volviera mas ligera para acelerar la circulación, beneficioso en personas que tienen demasiados glóbulos rojos en la sangre por centímetro cubico, sin embargo en personas que no lo necesitan y lo consumen en exceso puede significar anemia, paros cardiacos por falta hemoglobina muy baja y por ende falta de oxigenación, hemorragias o un principio de hemofilia auto inducida es decir la incapacidad de coagular, en el caso puntual de tu madre sus defensas estaban tan bajas por su anemia que el parasito no halló anticuerpos que traten de desalojarlo antes de asentarse en su hígado, felizmente fue esto antes de alcanzar el punto de las hemorragias masivas o paro cardiaco, eso hubiera sido fulminante-

En este punto Tomoyo había perdido todo rastro de color del rostro y no podía contener ya el temblor de sus manos ni de todo su cuerpo, en un gesto inconsciente y protector acerque mas mi silla hacia ella y pase un brazo sobre sus hombros estrechándola con fuerza.

-afortunadamente, no pasó- dije mas para ella pero con tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el doctor me escuche- y el tratamiento que esta recibiendo ahora esta cambiando esa condición?- cuestione dirigiéndome al doctor mientras sostenía a una pálida Tomoyo.

-bueno, tenemos las ventaja que sus riñones funcionan de maravilla y están haciendo un excelente trabajo limpiando la sangre, sin embargo decidimos ayudarlos mediante una hemodiálisis antes de comenzar en tratamiento real, tiene una mezcla de estimulantes para la creación de glóbulos rojos llamada Eritropoyetina con medicina que le desinflame el hígado, esto fuera de los habituales para el dolor y los sedantes, va a estar así un tiempo al menos hasta que tenga suficientes glóbulos rojos como para aceptar antibióticos, pero pierda cuidado señorita, tenemos muy en claro que no vamos a escatimar esfuerzos por que se recupere- dijo con resolución el doctor.

-es lo menos que esperamos doctor, confiamos en que van a hacer un buen trabajo-contesté yo a falta de voz de Tomoyo.

Ella aun estaba pálida y su respiración se había incrementado parecía estar a punto de un ataque de pánico, ambos centramos nuestra atención en la muchacha.

-pequeña, estas bien?- pregunté estrechándola un poco mas.

Ella se removió un poco tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-Necesito aire- soltó de manera apresurada y saltó cual resorte del asiento para salir con rapidez del pasillo dejándonos al doctor y a mi con gesto apesadumbrado.

-creo que fue demasiado para asimilar- dijo el galeno mirándome con rastro de culpabilidad consiente de su participación por la reacción de la pelinegra.

-opino lo mismo, creo de debería ir por ella, temo que sufra un colapso nervioso- dije poniéndome de pie.

-tanto Nakuru como Touya me hablaron de la situación de ambos…- dijo con cuidado el doctor logrando que un pequeño musculo del cuello se me tensara.

-asumo que ambos cosas muy distintas- contesté no sin cierto sarcasmo, el galeno encogió los hombros y me dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.

-y sin embargo en sustancia los mismo, entiendo que Nakuru te tiene mucho afecto y esta empeñada que todo salga de la mejor manera para ambos, por otro lado Touya tiene un profundo afecto por Tomoyo que en gran parte se ve afectado por el hecho que guarda gran parecido físico con su difunta madre…, ambos temen que vayan a salir heridos de este- terminó de decir el doctor mientras yo pensaba lo tarde que había llegado ese consejo.

-no cree que es muy pronto para determinarlo?- contesté.

-lo es, y de hecho también lo es el comenzar a pagar sus cuentas de hospital, no lo tomes a mal, es muy loable, pero comprar el afecto de alguien no suele durar mucho, es una observación, no tienes que seguirla, pero al menos estas al tanto- tal vez fue lo calmada de su voz o la certeza con la que hablaba, pero de alguna manera no tuve defensa alguna contra la "observación", es mas de alguna manera me sentí agradecido por esta.

Tan solo asentí y con el mismo movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida me retire a buscar a Tomoyo.

Estando en la quinta planta de la clínica el único sitio a donde puede haber corrido era el balcón que estaba al lado de la recepción por donde entramos, además ella no conocía nada mas de la clínica.

Acelere el paso hasta el balcón, temiendo un desmayo dada la altura donde nos encontrábamos y al salir la divise hacia un lado apoyada contra una pared, con los ojos cerrados y tan pálida como el mármol.

Sin dudarlo mucho e ignorando si es que deseaba estar sola en ese momento me pare frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para atajarla en caso de que callera, coloque una mano en su cintura como precaución y otra en su rostro para comprobar su temperatura.

Ante mi tacto la única muestra de reconocimiento fue tan solo cambio del ritmo de su respiración, no se molestó en abrir los ojos, de alguna manera supo que era yo, espero, pues preferiría no creer que permitiría tanta cercanía a un extraño.

-pequeña estas bien?- pregunté con suavidad concentrado en algún cambio de color de su rostro o de alguna expresión.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se topo con mi preocupada mirada escudriñándola muy de cerca, parpadeó muy un par de veces mirando e fijamente a los ojos.

-cuantos laboratorios se equivocan en la concentración de la medicina, Eriol, cuantos?- si bien habló con la languidez propia de una persona exhausta el deje de desesperación en su voz era evidente.

Su pregunta no buscada una respuesta, trataba de corroborar un punto. Me quede en silencio unos segundos instándola en silencio a continuar.

-sabes lo que significa no? Alguien ha tratado de lastimarla deliberadamente, alguien trató de hacerle daño- se contestó a si misma con desesperación.

-mientras mas pronto encontremos la medicina que tu mamá tomaba mas pronto llegaremos al fondo de esto- le contesté de la manera mas pragmática posible.

-pero no te das cuenta? Trataron de matarla! A mi madre!- conforme Tomoyo iba asimilando la información su pánico se hacia as evidente, su respiración acelerada y temblores en las manos la delataban.

La sujeté por los hombros con firmeza para detener el movimiento convulsivo de su cuerpo.

-Tomoyo, entiendo muy bien lo que estas sintiendo, pero no te sirve de nada concentrarte en eso ahora, tu madre está en un lugar seguro y la están atendiendo de la mejor manera, ya no está en peligro, ahora tenemos que hallar a los culpables, es la única manera me entiendes?- Tomoyo fue controlando su respiración y temblores hasta que logro asentir sin una sola palabra y en un movimiento tan inesperado como hermoso cruzo sus brazos tras mi espalda aferrándose con desesperación a mi pecho en un abrazo.

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar asimilando el revoloteo de mi estómago y aquel dolor sordo que crecía en mi pecho al verla tan vulnerable.

Completamente derrotado por mi primitivo sentido de protección crucé los brazos sobre ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello y espaldas tratando de calmarla.

-gracias por estar aquí- dijo con voz entrecortada desde su guarida en mi pecho, yo la estreche un poco mas.

-mientras me lo permitas, aquí estaré- le contesté con tono conciliador, tal ves mas como una resolución para mi mismo que una promesa para ella.

Se separó de mi pecho y me miró a los ojos con gesto arrepentido y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-Eriol, lamento mucho…- Coloque un dedo frente a sus carnoso labios para detenerla.

-lo se, yo también lamento haberme precipitado de esa manera, tienes razón, llevamos conociéndonos muy poco tiempo como para poder declarar esas cosas, no quise asustarte, te prometo que no va a volver a suceder- si bien mi exterior era completamente sereno en ese momento sentía que algo se retorcía dentro de mi ante esas palabras.

De pronto sentí la resignación que se experimenta cuando el amor de tu vida te presenta a su cónyuge y tu sonríes aparentando una felicidad que no existe.

Maldita sea, la amo.

Casi reí ante ese pensamiento, pero esto sería mejor así, aun tenia tres meses o un poco mas para conquistarla, tenía una esperanza.

Le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si nada sucediera mientras la desesperación me carcomía por dentro.

Tomoyo ladeo ligeramente la cabeza sin despegarme los ojos, como si tratara de leerme la mirada y colocó una mano con destructora suavidad en mi mejilla, un gesto que amenazo con desbaratarme en ese momento que tenía las emociones tan a flor de piel.

-agradezco el esfuerzo pero… Eriol, va a ser justo para ti?- se me cortó el aliento unos segundos mientras podía sentir como se me estrujaba el corazón sumada a la vergüenza al verme expuesto ante ella.

Solté una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

-tan solo déjame disfrutar de la ilusión un poco mas si?-

-Eriol…- me miró en gesto suplicante.

-mira, por el momento como van las cosas están bien, no voy a forzarte a sentir algo distinto por mi, así que tan solo déjame disfrutar de tu compañía, tal como quedamos desde el principio, de acuerdo?- contesté tratando de disimular al máximo mi vulnerabilidad.

Tomoyo suspiró ligeramente, entendiendo tal vez que me costaba hablar del tema e hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de asentimiento antes de levantar su rostro para darle encuentro a sus labios con los míos.

La profundidad impregnada en sus labios terminó por desbaratar todas mis defensas y me entregue al beso sin oponer resistencia, con tantas emociones arremolinadas en mi pecho, deseo, resignación, desesperación, tan solo quería olvidarme del mundo y perderme en ese beso.

Coloque una mano tras su nuca para profundizarlo con movimientos suaves y ondulantes de mis labios, no se si Tomoyo sentía mi desesperación en aquel beso, pero lo necesitaba tanto como el aire que necesita un buzo en las profundidades marinas.

Escuche un gemido mezclado con un suspiro que no supe si era mío o de ella y poco me importó, si lo único que podría obtener de ella era algo físico, pues me encargaría de disfrutarlo al máximo, embriagándome de ella, bebiéndola hasta la ultima gota.

Rompimos en beso jadeantes consientes de la necesidad de respirar, los labios de Tomoyo estaban hinchados y rojos sus mejillas arreboladas y sus bellísimos ojos color amatista brillaban con intensidad, haciendo que parezca un mar purpureo en movimiento.

Junté mi frente con la de ella y ambos cerramos momentáneamente los ojos.

Te amo, dije en mi desgarrado corazón, incapaz de expresarlo con voz audible, dolido pero eufórico por tenerla aun entre mis brazos mendigando aquel ápice de cercanía.

Habiendo disfrutado suficiente de mi dulce agonía separe mi frente de la de ella y la miré a los ojos que me observaban de manera expectante.

-creo que deberíamos ir a buscar esas pastillas- dije finalmente.

Ella asintió y en otro gesto que me tomó por sorpresa me tomó de la mano para guiarme fuera del área del balcón y dirigirnos al ascensor que nos llevaría al estacionamiento, me negué a soltar su mano hasta el auto.

Mas relajado, aunque dolido conduje a casa de Tomoyo con ella como copiloto, haciendo una breve parada en una cafetería por un par de desayunos para llevar, eran las 10 am y aun no probábamos alimento ninguno de los dos.

Entre vasos descartables llenos de te verde, bolsas de bollos dulces y croissants llegamos a la residencia con un ambiente mas ligero entre los dos, pero concentrados con solemne seriedad en nuestra misión, encontrar las adulteradas medicinas que tanto habían deteriorado la salud de la señora Daidouji.

Al entrar a casa de Tomoyo sentí la perturbadora sensación de sentirme observado, pero le reste importancia, mi madre solía decirme que era algo paranoico y comparado con su laxo y persistente estado de relajación, efectivamente lo parecía.

-donde solía tu madre guardar sus medicinas?- pregunte ya en la sala de estar de la pelinegra, ella miro hacia el techo como rebuscando en su mente y levantó ambas manos para enumerar los sitios.

-el botiquín, su cartera, el baño de arriba y su habitación… creo, la verdad antes de esta semana ha sido bastante sana así que no tengo mucha conciencia de donde guardaba la medicina- contestó algo dubitativa.

-mas motivos para buscar entonces, que te parece si tu pasas por su habitación y cartera y yo veo el botiquín y el baño de arriba que sospecho ya conozco.-

-ok…, gracias Eriol- dijo deteniéndose mientras subía las escaleras, le respondí con una sonrisa antes de dirigirme a la cocina donde estaba seguro había visto el botiquín contento de sentirme útil.

Era irónico, yo era el que estaba pagando todo el tratamiento de su madre y aun así me sentía de lo mas inútil para Tomoyo.

Revisé cada uno de los frascos y tabletas de medicina para comprobar el contenido y marcas, efectivamente encontré una tableta Aspirinas intacta de un reconocido laboratorio, casi estaba convencido de que no eran las culpables, sin embargo las reservé con la intención de llevarlas como muestra comparativa en caso de hallar a las culpables.

Subí las escaleras con zancadas largas directo al conocido baño y no encontré nada similar, me disponía a bajar cuando por el rabillo del ojo divise la silueta de Tomoyo sentada de espaldas sobre la que suponía la cama de su madre, me acerque a paso sigiloso, sintiéndome como un intruso al que no le habían permitido el acceso a tan intimas partes de la casa.

Claro, había hecho el amor con Tomoyo en la sala pero me avergonzaba entrar a la habitación de su madre, el fugaz pensamiento que debería reconsiderar mi escala de valores se me cruzo por la mente.

-todo bien?- pregunté desde el marco de la puerta, asomando tan solo la cabeza dentro de aquella habitación con tonos chocolate.

-oh si, es que me distraje mirando estas fotos- dijo Tomoyo volteando a señalarme el álbum de fotografías que tenia sobre el regazo, he hizo un gesto para que pase.

Tragando saliva de manera escandalosa por el nerviosismo de hallarme en la habitación de la madre de Tomoyo cruce los pocos pasos que separaban la puerta de su cama y me senté del otro lado de la cama frente a Tomoyo.

Ella me extendió el álbum abierto en la pagina donde estaba ella misma aun con rostro infantil al lado de Sakura, ambas risueñas posando con elegantes sombreros de dama, en otra foto se podía ver a las mismas chicas pero con su madre posando.

Una sonrisa tierna se me escapó mientras pensaba en la vida de los niños, todo el tiempo entre juegos y risas, sin preocupaciones cotidianas. Pase una pagina y vi una foto muy hermosa de Tomoyo en patena que daba el aspecto de antigüedad, aquí ella tenía el cabello mucho mas largo y estaba ataviada con un vaporoso vestido victoriano recargado de holanes y blondas, que lejos de verse saturado tenia aquel aire clásico y elegante.

-que buena foto, hasta te ves mayor- solté sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

Ella sonrió.

-es por que la que esta en esa foto era mayor que yo cuando se la tomaron, ella es Nadeisko, la mamá de Sakura- fruncí el ceño y parpadee antes acercarme la foto a los ojos y pasar la mirada del juguetón rostro Tomoyo hacia la fotografía.

-no hay forma!- exclamé escuchando una risita de parte de Tomoyo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al closet, supuse para continuar su búsqueda- no bromeaban al decir que te parecías a la madre de Sakura- solté.

-quien te dijo eso?-

-ah, fue el doctor Tsukishiro, parece que Nakuru le explicó nuestro encuentro y Touya le contó su relación contigo, ahora entiendo por que quiere matarme, siente que salgo con su madre- dije en tono de broma.

-eso es lo mas perturbador que he escuchado antes- contestó Tomoyo arrancándome una risa antes de oírla suspirar frustrada.

-bueno, no hay nada en su mesa de noche ni en su closet, tuviste suerte?-

-pues en el botiquín encontré una tira de Aspirinas, pero está completa, así que dudo que sea esta, en el baño no encontré nada, revisaste su cartera?-

-no, es lo único que me falta- dijo dirigiéndose a una repisa donde se exhibían las numerosas carteras de la señora Daidouji, se quedó parada un momento frente a ellas, tal ves tratando de adivinar en cual podría hallarlas.

Finalmente decidiéndose por una de ellas la tomo y se acercó a la cama para vaciar su contenido.

Cayeron llaves billetera, lapiceros, uno que otro cosmético y un ansiado frasco color ámbar con tapa blanca al que le clavamos los ojos con ansiedad.

Tomoyo quedo petrificada tanto como yo, dejo la cartera sobre la cama y tomó el frasco entre sus dedos con el temor con el que se sujeta un objeto irradiado con radioactividad, en expectante silencio ya observe leer el frasco.

-este es!- exclamo luego de leer la etiqueta, extendí la mano para que me lo entregue mientras ella devolvía el contenido el contenido a la cartera.

Examine el aparentemente inofensivo frasquito, no era el típico frasco de pastillas comercial con colores llamativos y marca registrada, parecía mas bien aquel que es recetado y administrado por el seguro social, aquel que es dosificado específicamente para una persona, cuyo nombre aparecía impreso en la etiqueta, como era el caso, levante un poco el frasco para ver su contenido.

-parece que esta casi lleno a lo mucho debe haber tomado unas 3 o 4- comenté.

Tomoyo se llevo una mano a la barbilla en gesto meditativo.

-si este frasco esta lleno, debe tener otro vacío o por vaciarse, pero no aquí-

-su trabajo- deduje.

-si, que es el mismo lugar donde le recetaron el medicamento-

-bueno, hoy es domingo, no podemos pasar para averiguar si es que está entre sus cosas o no, pero podemos ir mañana después de clases.-

-me vas a acompañar?- preguntó con algo de incredulidad en la voz.

-te dije que te ayudaría en todo, además, tomando en cuenta que es en su propio trabajo donde le dieron la medicina es probable que nos enfrentemos a una negligencia que quieran cubrir o de lo contrario acallarte con algún soborno o incluso amenaza, o peor aun podrías encontrarte con que no es una negligencia y realmente alguien trata de lastimar a tu madre… en cualquiera de los casos no permitiría que te enfrentes a ello sola- Tomoyo se sentó al borde de la cama un poco descolocada asimilando lo que le había dicho.

-Eriol, con sinceridad tu crees que haya sido una negligencia?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-siempre es bueno tener mas de una teoría cuando no tenemos los hechos concretos, no podemos apresurarnos a señalar culpables sin pruebas, sin embargo no creo que haya sido un simple error- fui completamente honesto y ella asintió.

-yo tampoco creo que esto haya sido solamente un error y se me escarapela el cuerpo de solo pensar que todo el tiempo estuvo expuesta a alguien que trataba de dañarla, crees que mi madre se haya dado cuenta de eso?-

-Tomoyo, no nos apresuremos, hasta el momento solo son conjeturas, tratemos de pensar lo menor hasta que tengamos pruebas irrefutables que nos demuestren lo contrario esta bien?, por lo pronto, llevemos esto como muestra a la clínica para que lo analicen- ella asintió enérgicamente tratando de aclarar su mente.

-esta bien, tienes razón, no me sirve de nada precipitarme ahora... gracias, de verdad, por todo, no se realmente como haría todo esto sin ti- me dijo Tomoyo con sinceridad.

Le sonreí con amabilidad ocultando la euforia que me ocasionaba escuchar de sus propios labios lo importante que resultaba mi presencia para ella.

-estoy seguro que hubieras podido hacerlo, solo que con algo mas de dificultad- y le guiñe un ojo a la vez que me ponía de pie para salir por la habitación junto con ella.

-creo que tienes un concepto muy elevado de mi- me contestó con media sonrisa.

-y yo que eres demasiado humilde- replique en el mimo tono.

-que curioso! Iba a decir lo mismo!- contesto con fingida sorpresa arrancándome una pequeña risa mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-bueno… tu sabes es algo que tengo que practicar para opacar mi desmesurado ego- contesté irónicamente logrando que Tomoyo riera.

-oh, es algo que la humanidad te va a agradecer- termino por decir Tomoyo entre risas cuando subía al auto.

Nos dirigimos de vuelta a la clínica con la tensión un poco mas disipada por las risas, si bien cada uno iba en silencio sumido en sus propios pensamientos, la música ayudaba a sentirnos mas relajados, al menos a mi.

Por el rabillo del ojo note que Tomoyo se removió incómoda en su asiento, luego paso un mechón tras su oreja y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras jugaba con sus dedos en su regazo.

-que sucede?- pregunté seguro que algo tendría que suceder para verla tan incómoda.

Se volvió a remover incómoda en su sitio.

-que pasaría si es que no fuera un error que ella tomara las pastillas? Si… ella hubiera decidido hacerse daño apropósito?- preguntó con suavidad y muy lentamente, como si tuviera temor de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Fruncí el ceño mientras seguía mirando al frente.

-eso no tiene sentido- conteste rechazando por completo esa teoría.

-no? Es decir lleva años tan solo trabajando para mantenerme, no tiene vida personal, no ha habido otro hombre en su vida luego de su primer esposo, es normal que esté agotada y deprimida y haya querido buscar una solución- dijo Tomoyo lo mas coherente posible.

Y odiaba reconocer lo posible que sonaba, de todas formas yo no la conocía y no sabía como era su día a día o las difíciles cosas que tuvo que pasar una madre soltera sin familia que la apoye para salir adelante.

Sin embargo me negaba aceptar la idea de que esa madre que había rechazado todo por su hermosa hija, ahora, cuando las cosas eran mas fáciles se propusiera a dejarla.

-pequeña, te estas escuchando? Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! Para empezar que las personas que tratan de acabar con su vida no buscan un método largo y doloroso como el caso de ella, eso sería incrementar el sufrimiento en su ya de por si miserable vida- dije ligeramente indignado de que tan solo insinúe algo así.

-no le importaría fingir que es una enfermedad si es que hay un seguro de vida de por medio, este es mi ultimo año de instituto y ella pensaba mucho en mis estudios universitarios, que hay si ella pensara que es la única alternativa para darme la oportunidad de tener la mejor educación? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada y los ojos algo húmedos.

Maldición

Apreté un poco mas el volante inquieto por su oscuro razonamiento, lamentablemente esa historia no sonaba del todo inverosímil, si de todas formas había sido capaz de sacrificar todo por su hija, no le costaría mucho entregarse en vida y alma por su bienestar, Tomoyo conservaría su hogar y tendría la oportunidad de una carrera brillante.

Odiaba aquel dolor sordo que emanaba de Tomoyo, consiente que una vez mas ella sería la responsable de que su madre perdiera algo mas.

-Tomoyo…escúchame, eres una alumna brillante y eso tu madre lo sabe, sabe que eres perfectamente capaz de entrar a la universidad que quieras con un poco de esfuerzo, es evidente por lo fuerte que eres que ella no ha tratado de darte una vida extremadamente fácil, tal vez como ella si la tuvo en su infancia, no hay motivos para que lo haga ahora, una mujer que ha luchado tanto durante toda su vida no se rinde tan fácilmente- dije con toda la serenidad y firmeza posible.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza.

-espero que tengas razón- soltó finalmente Tomoyo.

-la tengo- afirmé mientras elevaba una desesperada oración por que así fuera.

Antes de tomar el elevador del estacionamiento estreché a Tomoyo contra mi pecho y deposité una beso sobre su frente.

No se si era su caso, pero al menos yo estaba completamente perturbado por la perspectiva que ella tuviera que afrontar el cargo de conciencia de que posiblemente su madre hubiera atentado contra su vida.

Tomoyo acepto el consuelo de mi abrazo con un suspiro lánguido, me encantaba tenerla encajada entre mis brazos sintiéndola tan frágil y necesitada de mi.

-vamos a llegar a fondo de esto- prometí antes de soltarla, ella sintió y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

Entramos al elevador tomados de la mano y no la solté durante todo el trayecto de subida y tampoco cuando salimos. No estaba seguro si era para mantener la pantalla de que estábamos saliendo o si era por que era consiente que en ese momento ella necesitaba sentirme cerca, sosteniéndola, sea como fuere ella parecía aceptar el contacto con naturalidad.

Mientras dejábamos las muestras con el doctor Tsukishiro mi celular repiqueteó y el nombre papá brillo en la pantalla, me extrañó, papá casi nunca me llamaba.

-padre- contesté a modo de saludo en el pasillo frente a la oficina del doctor Tsukishiro mientras Tomoyo firmaba un cargo por la entrega de las medicinas para su análisis.

-hola hijo, tu madre ya despertó y quiere saber a que hora vas a aparecer por aquí para almorzar en familia- escuche decir a mi padre mientas me golpeaba la frente con la palma de la otra mano.

Olvidé por completo que era domingo y el almuerzo familiar de los domingos era sacro-santo.

-mmm… papá… cabría la posibilidad que el día de hoy me pueda ausentar del almuerzo?- pregunté con cuidado de no causar una discusión con mi progenitor.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió por la línea, casi podía ver el ceño fruncido de mi padre mientras pensaba que contestarme.

-que podría ser mas importante un domingo que almorzar con tu familia?- preguntó mi padre con cierto deje de indignación en la voz.

Suspiré, iba a utilizar el efecto psicológico en mi.

-no es que haya algo mas importante que ustedes, es solo que estoy con una amiga en este momento y sería poco cortes dejarla he irme a almorzar cuando ella va a estar sola en su casa-

Nuevamente escuche un silencio en la línea.

-no tiene familia?- sonó mi padre incrédulo.

-pues solo tiene a su madre y está internada en este momento, por lo que si, de momento está sola y pasando momentos difíciles, me sentiría como un patán si la dejo sola.- dije apelando al lado ingles y caballeroso que yacía en mi padre.

-pero eso no es ningún problema hijo! Tráela a almorzar con nosotros- soltó papá logrando que una sensación de pánico se apodere de mi garganta.

Demonios…!

-pero… papá, el domingo no es día familiar? Es decir nunca invitamos a nadie los domingos- trate de replicar.

\- en domingo nunca invitamos a nadie que suponga trabajo hijo, todo el resto de la semana nos la pasamos entre almuerzos de negocios, y eventos sociales, el domingo es el único día que reservamos para estar tranquilos en familia, si es alguien a quien tu consideras amigo es suficiente para que venga, además a tu madre y a mi nos agradaría conocer a uno de tus amigos ya que nos traes tan pocos-

-la ultima ves que lleve a un amigo mama trató de convencerlo para que pose desnudo frente a ella- dije en tono de reproche recordando la primera y ultima vez que lleve a Shaoran a casa.

-eso fue un día de semana y tu madre estaba inspirada, no puedes acusar la inspiración de un artista.- replicó mi papa.

-no la defiendas! Por cosas así es que no llevo gente a la casa- contesté con recelo.

-acaso te avergonzamos?- dijo papa en tono fingidamente dolido.

-vergüenza no, miedo por lo que le querrán hacer me producen-

-oh vamos, lo dices como si fuéramos un par de vampiros chupa sangre.-

-al menos sabría que esperar si así fuera- contesté con sarcasmo.

-como sea, a que hora los esperamos?- dijo papá ignorando olímpicamente lo que acababa de decir.

-quien dijo que aceptaba ir?- pregunté espantando con la perspectiva de llevarla.

-lo digo yo hijo, ven a almorzar y tráela, no es una sugerencia- dijo papá con voz inusualmente firme que casi nunca usaba conmigo.

-eres consiente que no puedes obligarme no?-

-y tu que puedo retirarte las acciones de las compañías?- contestó en tono amenazante.

-o por dios! Llegarías a tanto tan solo si no llego a almorzar hoy?- contesté escandalizado.

-pruébame- contestó de manera retadora, si algo odiaba y admiraba de los padres que tenía era que siempre cumplían sus amenazas y esta por mas excesiva que sonara también la podría cumplir.

-de acuerdo- contesté con derrota- estaré ahí a la una y media- dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera.

-perfecto hijo, la mesa estará lista para los cuatro a esa hora- dijo papá regresando a su habitual tono.

-para cuatro? Se supone que solo sería yo- contesté con temor.

-oh vamos crees que soy tan descorazonado como para obligarte a dejarla sola cuando está pasando por tanto?-

-me acabas de amenazar con quitarme las acciones de las compañias-

-si, pero eso es directamente contigo, solo amenazo a familiares o contrincantes, aunque también a subordinados, algunos- en algún momento comenzó a hablar consigo mismo.

-de acuerdo… ahh, esta bien, estaremos a la una y media- contesté finalmente derrotado.

-perfecto te espero- termino de decir papa y cortó la conversación.

Y suspire cansado mirando el celular completamente arrepentido por haber tomado la llamada.

-donde estaremos a la una y media? Por que asumo que yo soy la otra persona no?- escuché una melodiosa y confusa voz a mis espaldas.

Suspire con derrota y voltea a mirarla con suma preocupación mientras ella me devolvía la mirada con curiosidad.

-si…, eres tu… me temo que hemos sido (obligados) invitados a almorzar con mis padres- contesté angustiado, mientras a ella se le hacia una o en labios seguida de una sonrisa.

-que lindos al invitarme!- exclamó Tomoyo con una sonrisa que me hizo emitir un lastimero gemido.

-Pequeña, si no quieres ir lo entiendo, les puedo decir que se presentó algo pero no estas obligada a ir- al menos tu no.

-por que no querría ir?- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

-no recuerdas todo lo que te dije sobre ellos?- pregunté casi con desesperación.

-vamos, no creo estar mas en peligro con ellos que tu con Touya… además, tu recelo a llevarme tan solo ha alimentado mi curiosidad- dijo esbozando una gran e inocente sonrisa.

Maldición.

Suspire resignado y me lleve los dedos al puente de la nariz, de esta no me iba a escapar.

-de acuerdo… vamos- contesté sintiéndome como un condenado que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, me esperaba un largo e incomodo almuerzo.

No era que mis padres fueran unos "vampiros chupa sangre" como lo había dicho sarcásticamente mi padre, incluso la mayoría del tiempo no me causaban ningún incordio, siempre y cuando no hubiera ninguna otra persona ajena al hogar en casa.

No era que me avergonzaran, en ese punto era completamente honesto, sin embargo si ya era complicado de presenciar sus demostraciones ligeramente desvergonzadas de cariño entre ellos, era mucho mas complicado cuando era consiente que había alguien mas los estaba observando, al igual como sus miradas cómplices y furtivas.

La situación se ponía mucho mas compleja cuando tratábamos algún tema normalmente tabú en la mesa, pues viviendo con una artista, casi nada era tabú en casa, a veces la apertura mental que como familia podíamos adoptar era de los mas incomprendida para el resto.

"por que tendríamos que pensar como el resto?" siempre repetía mi madre, y en parte reconozco la parte de razón que ese comentario posee, sin embargo no todos viven con ella.

Y ahora habían un par de detalles mas ocupaban mi persistente preocupación sobre este almuerzo.

Tomoyo era la primera chica supuesta "amiga" que estaba llevando a casa y conociendo a mis padres no se tragarían por mucho tiempo eso de que es solo una amiga, e inevitablemente una ligera ansiedad se instalaba en mi estomago por el deseo desesperado que la acepten y les agrade.

Genial, estaba nervioso por la apreciación de mis padres…

Como si les estuviera presentando a mi novia.

Trague saliva, había otro detalle, que pensaría Tomoyo de ellos? Les agradaría? Los entendería? No saldría corriendo ante el primer disparate? Me tacharía por ellos?

Sentí cada uno de los músculos del cuello y brazos agarrotados por la creciente tensión en mi organismo mientras me dirigía a casa con ella.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar esa tarde, pero ya estaba embarcado en el tema, de por si el inicio de la poco convencional relación que había entre los dos escapaba del entendimiento de la mayoría, ya había sido rechazado y finalmente estábamos en un estado en el que ella era consiente de lo sentía por ella y aceptaba mi presencia sin sentir lo mismo.

Y ahora conocería a mis padres.

Acaso me estaba arriesgando demasiado?

Voltee a mirarla sentada a mi lado en el auto, serena, apacible, hermosa, radiante. Noto mi mirada y me dedico una sonrisa distraída.

Arriesgaría hasta mi vida por poder contemplar aquella sonrisa.


	11. Cap 11 La Familia Hiraguisawa

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Hola a todos! Me disculpo por la demora pero tengo una explicacion: el infernal calor de este bendito verano! Tal vez suene exagerada pero siendo Limeña (es decir, radicando en Lima la ciudad capital del Perú) esta corriente del niño nos ha traido un inusual caliente verano, al que en definitiva no termino por acostumbrarme, para mi estando acostumbrada a un verano de no mas de 25° el llegar a 30° con sensacion terminca de 33° es desesperante y la verdad me quita todas las ganas/ ideas de escribir. Asi que amigas mias mis respetos a ustedes las que viven en paises caribeños y logran escribir con climas de extremo calor de verdad que las admiro. Bueno, luego de haber dado mi justificacion/queja/ resumen metereologico me despido, esperando que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen reviews que me encantan xD. Besitos bye!

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 11 La Familia Hiraguisawa

Luego de aproximadamente 40 minutos de camino a bordo del Mustang, entramos en un barrio de grandes casas contenidas en cuadras igual de largas y simétricas, carentes de color forma o carácter.

La mayoría de fachadas a la vista no eran mas que rejas o paredes pintados de color alabastro que en realidad tan solo suponían los muros exteriores que resguardaban las lujosas propiedades, mientras los caminos estaban decorados por arboles de cerezo en flor.

Al menos había algo decorativo en las calles.

Aquellas propiedades tenían varias hectáreas de terreno, donde además de la casa principal tenían piscinas con sus respectivos chalets, jardines con apariencia de parques y los departamentos y casas de algunos de los empleados, como en nuestro caso por ejemplo el jefe de seguridad, el mayordomo y la ama de llaves.

Para alguien que había vivido toda su vida en un ambiente así era bastante común tener una laguna artificial en la propiedad y alguno que otro animal salvaje suelto, sin embargo para el resto podía significar una demostración excesiva de lujo, que posiblemente causaría algún tipo de nerviosismo o admiración.

Si ese era el caso me preguntaba por que minuto a minuto que me acercaba a casa me iba sintiendo mas nervioso y en contraparte veía a Tomoyo tan tranquila y entusiasmada, completamente inmune al nerviosismo que yo estaba experimentando.

Parecía una niña pequeña contenta de visitar un centro de diversiones, mientras a mi me sudaban las manos y dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla.

No estaba seguro de como ni por que había accedido a llevarla a casa, sin embargo ahora estaba en camino a ella, y para colmo de males ella parecía de lo mas entusiasmada, es decir ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-vives en un barrio muy bonito- comento distraídamente mi copiloto mirando por la ventana.

-no se si el conjunto de rejas y paredes blancas se puedan llamar barrio- conteste con la mente mas puesta en el almuerzo que en su comentario.

-cierto…, pero al menos se ve limpio y ordenado- respondió Tomoyo con la misma distracción, en esencia no era un conversación profunda, parecía mas un inconsciente intento de distraer mi tensión nerviosa, que calculado o no agradecía enormemente.

-supongo, aunque prefiero ver los techos dos aguas de las casas y la simetría entre sus puertas y ventanales, incluso los colores de las fachadas suelen revelar la personalidad de quien la habita- contesté empujando mi nerviosismo para concentrarme en mis propias palabras.

-te gusta la arquitectura- concluyo Tomoyo volteando a mirarme, sonreí.

-si, pero no como para practicarla, es decir, dentro de la planificación para la construcción de los hoteles también esta el tema del estilo arquitectónico, buscamos que nuestros hoteles concuerden con la cultura de la zona- expliqué.

-y supongo que tu también te encargas de investigar esa parte no?- me fascinaba como Tomoyo parecía tan entusiasta al seguirme la conversación sobre un tema que era tan conocido y apreciado por mi, sincero o no su interés me elevaba ciertos grados satisfacción.

-es parte del impacto sociocultural y medioambiental, impulsamos la economía del sitio en donde hacemos la edificación por que resulta mas barato construir un edificio con los materiales y proveedoras locales, al igual como recurrir a la mano de obra de la zona, e incluso asesores oriundos del sitio, es decir yo puedo hacer una exhaustiva investigación, pero jamás voy a entender la idiosincrasia de la misma manera que un local, por ello mi investigación va unida a la colaboración de muchos extranjeros que me ayudan a entender su cultura- si bien tenia la vista puesta en las calles que iba transitando, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo derecho como Tomoyo me miraba con detenimiento.

-es por eso que tienes tan poco prejuicios- soltó Tomoyo sorprendiéndome y secretamente enorgulleciéndome con su razonamiento, emití un jadeo de sorpresa que trató de convertirse en una risa.

\- como es que llegas a una conclusión así?- inquirí curioso.

-bueno, en parte por lo que me dijiste sobre juzgar a las personas el día que te conocí, sin embargo ahora que puedo imaginar el lujo el que vives entiendo que mi hogar y situación te debió parecer en extremo precaria, y sin embargo actuaste con mucha naturalidad, como si para ti fuera de lo mas común, algo que evidentemente no es así, o eres un excelente actor o realmente careces de prejuicios.- Tomoyo estaba declarando una apreciación personal sobre mi, tan solo expresando lo que pensaba.

Y sin embargo a mi me retumbaba el corazón de emoción como si se tratara del mas sublime de los halagos, acaso ella había visto algo en mi que le agradara?

Es decir, normalmente como buen promiscuo adolecente multimillonario, sabía muy bien como ganarme el afecto de la mayoría de chicas que me rodearan sin importar sus orígenes, a algunas estaban obsesionadas con la popularidad como era el caso de Kaho, para otras la demostración de lujos y regalos costosos eran mas eficaces, algunas chicas mas cultas se sentían atraídas por mi bagaje cultural, hasta había tenido en la cama a aquellas que viniendo de culturas mas "espirituales" se sintieron atraídas por mi "interés en sus culturas"… y descubrí que no hay nada mas espiritual que un masaje tántrico hecho por una casi princesa de la India hija de un Mahara al que le construimos un palacio.

Todas aquellas chicas en su mayoría adineradas, mimadas y hermosas, eran casi lo mismo, muñecas refinadas y educadas para buscar el enlace con alguien que incremente su patrimonio ya sea con dinero o prestigio, ninguna de ellas cometería la estupidez de casarse por amor, tan solo buscaban atraer el pez mas gordo.

Y yo era uno.

Eso suponía muchas atenciones y por supuesto mucho sexo.

Sin embargo esta chica que estaba apunto de conocer a mis padres había por completo roto los moldes a los que estaba acostumbrado y de los que estaba aburrido.

No le impresionaba mi popularidad, ni mi dinero, ni apellido. Pero en ese comentario sentí aquel esperanzador atisbo de admiración de su parte que me llenó de estúpido jubilo y no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

-eso fue un halago?- no pude resistir la tentación de preguntar y disfrutar aquellos segundos de gloria.

Ella me miro fijamente y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-mencionar en voz alta la virtud de alguien no es necesariamente un halago, pero tomando en cuenta las feas cosas que te han dicho en estos últimos días es probable que lo tomes como tal- dijo diplomáticamente, encogiendo los hombros, ignorando el revoloteo de euforia que sentía en el pecho por comprobar lo que ella pensaba de mi.

Encogí los hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-viniendo de ti, suena como un halago- dije volteando por completo dedicándole una mirada significativa a lo que ella se limitó a sonreírme y agachó la mirada.

Se había sonrojado?

Y así entre conversaciones que pasaron de ser triviales a profundas, sonrisas tímidas y observaciones veraces.

Llegamos al final de la cuadra, frente a unas rejas negras con intrincados diseños ondulantes y asimétricos, que contenían figuras del sol, la luna y las estrellas.

Un profundo suspiro resignado se escapo de lo mas hondo de mi ser, instalando nuevamente en mi aquella sensación de incertidumbre y ansiedad.

Habíamos llegado a casa.

Me tome unos segundos frente a aquellas rejas mientras volvía a sentir mis sudadas manos aferradas al volante con mas fuerza de a necesaria.

-que rejas tan originales- comentó Tomoyo.

-mi madre las diseñó- dije mientras apretaba el control remoto de las rejas entre las dedos para abrirlas.

-oh, eso lo explica, y que significan?- preguntó con naturalidad dejándome una vez mas impresionado por su pasmosa intuición.

-por que tendría que significas algo?- cuestioné increíblemente interesado en saber que era lo que había en aquella maravillosa mentecilla que la hacía llegar a conclusiones tan poco obvias sobre cosas que intencionalmente tenían oculto un significado.

-bueno, es una pieza de arte para su casa, es decir nadie se la pidió, la hizo para ella, para verla cada vez que entre o salga, tiene que significar algo para ella, además ninguna de las formas que tiene esta reja es convencional, su hechura es mas… intima- dijo con cuidado escogiendo sus palabras.

Completamente intrigado por sus ideas sobre lo que había observado, seguí avanzando hacia el interior de la propiedad entre los arboles de Sakura en flor plantados al lado del camino escoltandonos.

-ya… entonces ante tus ojos expertos, que es lo que percibes?- dije enfatizando la palabra "expertos", ganando una mirada asesina de parte de la pelinegra.

-no soy una experta, solo puedo decirte lo que siento al ver algo, de seguro ella pudo haber tenido alguna idea distinta a lo que yo percibo- sonó ofendida, haciéndome reír ligeramente y levanté una mano en señal de rendición.

-ok, está bien, lo siento, entonces desde tu punto de vista que es lo que sienes sobre estas rejas?-

Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza y se quedo mirando el camino.

-aquella simetría desordenada me da una idea de como es o debería ser su mundo, espontaneo, libre, y ordenado y perfecto a la misma vez, sientes algo de incertidumbre a primera vista por que aparentemente no tiene mucho sentido, pero cuando te detienes a observarlo va tomando forma y le hallas sentido- quedó en silencio probablemente esperando mi respuesta y solté un largo suspiro, Tomoyo no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-me impresiona que te hayas detenido tanto a analizarlo, la mayoría tan solo ve un manojo de fierros retorcidos y piensa que tal ves el forjador tiene algún defecto de salud- dije en tono jocoso al final.

Ella se sonrió sin muestras de orgullo por su análisis.

-lo que no logro descifrar es el motivo de las 3 principales formas, el sol, la luna y la estrella- y me miró fijamente esperando que yo se lo diga, ella estaba segura que yo si entendía el significado de cada una de las curvas de ese enredo de metales.

-el sol, mi padre, ella la luna y yo… pues la estrella, vista desde la tierra desde luego pues el sol mismo es una estrella, en este hogar él es el centro de todo, eventualmente algún día yo seré el sol de mi propio hogar y tendré una luna a mi lado y una estrella que cuidar y así sucesivamente-dije con la vista en el lujoso camino empedrado de laja que me llevaría a casa.

-tu madre realmente ama a tu padre no?-dijo medio con una sonrisa y nostálgica voz.

Yo me limité a asentir, de por si sabía que esto sería un tema delicado para ella.

Seguimos avanzando por el camino en silencio mientas empezaron a aparecer a la vista los exuberantes jardines exteriores, rodeados por un cerco de rosas y jazmines que al ser de naturaleza enredadera terminaron por fusionarse y convertirse en un solo gran arbusto salpicado de tonos blancos y rojos, que al caer la tarde despedía aquel delicioso aroma característico.

-esto es un condominio?- cuestiono la pelinegra observando las casa que comenzaban a hacer aparición a lo lejos.

-no, es solo que para poder mantener esta propiedad necesitamos mucho personal, ese edificio de corte moderno alto, es el edificio de los sirvientes, viven los cocineros, mayordomos, mozos, jardineros y mucamas, sean solteros o casados, por dentro se parece a cualquier edificio de departamentos, las casas de una planta de corte mas rústico pertenecen una al jefe se seguridad y la otra al mayordomo principal que está casado con nuestra ama de llaves, y el resto que parecen pequeñas edificaciones de ladrillo rojo son las cabañas de las piscinas- hice un resumen de todo lo que había construido en casa.

-vaya que tienen un gran terreno- exclamó Tomoyo.

-esta casa tiene muchas generaciones en la familia, es la casa principal aquí en Japón, en Inglaterra vive la hermana de mi papa, la madre de Nakuru en una mansión parecida a esta pero con un corte mas inglés-

-oh, Nakuru es inglesa-

-si, pero vive aquí en Japón desde que terminó sus estudios en Cambridge, los dos hijos, papa y tía Akiko quisieron que alguien de la familia administre la Clínica pues solo alguien con el apellido de la familia haría todo por aquel sitio que llevaba el nombre del amado abuelo- expliqué mientas aparecía frente a nosotros la imponente edificación de la mansión de mi familia.

Una pequeña exclamación salió de los labios de Tomoyo y bueno no la culpaba, era inevitable no maravillarse con aquel edificio de corte ingles que se alzaba frente a nosotros.

Finalmente el camino terminaba en una alta pileta clásica de donde brotaban chorros de agua cristalina y permitían que pequeñas avecillas se refrescaran, mas abajo en el estanque artificial flotaban algunas flores de loto y nenúfares que servían como hogar de los peces koi y algunas tortugas acuaticas que nadaban alrededor de ellas.

Rodee la pileta hasta estacionarme frente a la gran escalera que llevaba a la puerta de casa.

-bienvenida a mi hogar- solté sin muchos ánimos, algo preocupado en que sintiera apabullada por lo exuberante del sitio, pero bastaba verla para notar lo extasiada que estaba de todo lo que veía.

Ambos nos quedamos un momento hasta que dos hombre con paso apresurado se acercaron al auto, uno de ellos algo mayor enfundado en un terno negro y el otro algo mas joven en un uniforme de chofer color verde.

El de verde me abrió la puerta para bajar y el mayor, el mayordomo principal de la casa le abrió la puerta de Tomoyo con una cálida sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-bienvenida a Rosemund Park señorita- le dijo a modo de saludo.

-gracias- contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa igual de cálida y sincera.

-hola Kano, Jhon- saludé primero al chofer que me abrió la puerta y tendí las llaves y luego al jefe de mayordomos que le dio la bienvenida a Tomoyo.

-buenas tardes amo Eriol- contestó saludando con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es amiga mía e invitada de mis padres para el almuerzo- referí mientras Kano se llevaba mi auto al estacionamiento y nosotros tres subíamos por las escaleras.

-oh, es un placer tenerla con nosotros señorita Daidouji, espero que disfrute su estadía aquí, por favor no dude en llamarme si necesita algo- dijo con servicial cortesía el mayordomo.

-muchas gracias, es usted muy gentil- contestó Tomoyo.

-Gracias Jhon, pero es mi invitada también, cualquier cosas que necesite yo me haré cargo, donde se sirve el almuerzo hoy?- contesté a la vez que pasábamos por la puerta y nos adentrábamos en el hall principal.

-como desee My Lord, se va a servir en el comedor de la laguna de las garzas, la vestimenta es informal pero ninguno de sus padres han bajado aun, les recomiendo que aguarden en el salón del té hasta que bajen-

-gracias Jhon, voy a mostrarle la casa, me avisas por favor-

-si my lord- y con una respetuosa inclinación a ambos se retiró a la vez que yo dirigía a Tomoyo por los pasillos para que pueda apreciar las obras que decoraban las paredes.

-si quieres ver la exhibición en orden comienza por esta pared y termina por aquella, tienes que recorrer todos los pasillos antes de entrar al salón que corresponde a la galería de arte.

-oh, ya veo, curiosidad, Rosemund Park?- cuestionó Tomoyo.

-ah, en Inglaterra las mansiones que corresponden a familias no les tienen nombres, de seguro en algún libro has leído Rossing Park o La Abadía de Northanger, bueno mi familia tiene influencia inglesa y también le pusieron nombre a la casa- expliqué.

-eso quiere decir que también tienes titulo nobiliario- dedujo Tomyo.

-así es, mi familia en general, claro aquí en Japón no vale nada, pero en Inglaterra mis padres son Lord y Lady Hiraguisawa, suena extraño, pero mi familia viene de una larga línea de inmigrantes que sirvieron a la corona Inglesa, nuestro apellido es japonés, pero llevamos mas sangre inglesa que otra cosa-

-tu naciste en Inglaterra-

-si, me trajeron aquí a los 11, soy Ingles de nacimiento pero tengo doble nacionalidad, soy Anglo-nipón-

-oh, no conocía esos detalles de tu vida- me dijo sorprendida.

-bueno nunca preguntaste y de por si tampoco es que lo vaya declarando por la calle, como te dije, aquí en Japón no vale nada solo serviría para pavonearme de algo- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-y vaya que no necesitas algo mas de que pavonearte- contestó Tomoyo con ironía mientras comenzaba a mirar las pinturas.

Avanzamos con lentitud por el pasillo mientras cambiamos nuestro tema por las obras sobre las paredes. Y descubrí que Tomoyo no bromeaba cuando hablaba sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el arte, era capaz de reconocer tanto a los artistas como sus pinturas, estilos y corrientes, eran cosas que por supuesto yo también sabía, con la diferencia que ellas tenía mucho tiempo en mi casa y hubiera resultado un sacrilegio no conocerlas.

Me preguntaba por aquellas cuyo autor no lograba identificar que normalmente resultaban ser de mi madre, aunque logro identificar varias de su autoría que habían sido expuestas por algún tiempo en algunos bancos y galerías de mi padre, normalmente el arte que colgaba sobre los pasillos y habitaciones de mi casa no eran para venta, tan solo lo que había en la galería de la casa estaba ahí para eventualmente salir a las galerías públicas y privadas con las que trabajaba, era como una sala de "pre muestra".

-disculpe señor Hiraguisawa?- apareció a mis espaldas una señorita ataviada con el clásico traje de mucama francesa blanco con negro que se parecía tanto a uniforme que hacía algunos días llevaba Tomoyo en el café.

-dime Yumi- contesté.

-el señor Sagara solicita un momento su presencia- dijo la señorita.

-oh, claro- voltee a mirar a Tomoyo- discúlpame, es el jefe de seguridad, tengo que ver con él un par de asuntos, te molestaría quedarte con Yumi?- Tomoyo volteó a mirarla insegura de que la mencionada esté de acuerdo con la petición, al notarlo la perspicaz señorita le sonrió e hizo una breve inclinación.

-va a ser un placer poder acompañarla- contestó.

-gracias Yumi, Tomoyo, no me tardo, llámame cualquier cosa si? Y Yumi… por favor, trata de mantenerla alejada de mi madre hasta que yo llegue- la mucama se limitó a soltar una risita con una gota tras la nuca, al igual que Tomoyo cuando oyó mi petición.

Me encamine hacia la oficina de seguridad que se ubicaba en la planta baja de la casa, al lado de la cocina. Sentado en su oficina concentrado en su computadora se encontraba el castaño.

-Sosuke, me llamaste- dije a modo de saludo quedando parado frente a su escritorio y saludando con un gesto con las manos al resto de personal de seguridad que había en el camino.

-si, ayer no pude ultimar detalles contigo- contesto en su habitual tono militar sin despegar la vista del computador.

-si… bueno estabas algo ocupado- contesté con picardía logrando que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Este hombre podía ser el hijo de perra mas duro que existiera en la faz de la tierra, entrenado en Afganistán, con un amplio conocimiento de armas y combate, una arma asesina si se lo proponía, y sin embargo se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de su esposa.

Por primera vez me miro a los ojos aun con el sonrojo apoderado de sus mejillas.

-está algo hormonal, suele tomarme algo desprevenido- dijo a modo de disculpa.

-descuida, es bueno que la mantengas de buen humor- dije sinceramente feliz por aquella pareja no se me hubiera ocurrida que aquella explosiva pareja llegarían a congeniar tan bien juntos.

Sosuke asintió.

-bueno, cuales son los detalles que me querías comentar?- pregunté recordando de pronto que había dejado a Tomoyo con la escasa protección de una mucama que poco podría hacer contra los caprichos de mi madre.

-si, quería informarte que ya se realizó la instalación del sistema de seguridad en la casa de tu novia- dijo con tranquilidad volviendo su rostro al ordenador dejándome mas que pasmado.

-que?- pregunté paralizado sintiendo como la sangre de mi rostro fluía de mi rostro y se a galopaba en mis pies clavándome en mi sitio.

-que ya se rea… - comenzó a repetir Sosuke sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador antes de que lo corte.

-no, si te escuche… me refiero a… por que harías algo así?- pregunté casi en un grito.

Sosuke fijo su vista en mi y me frunció el ceño con confusión.

-creí que en eso habíamos quedado ayer cuando me visitaste…- contestó mi jefe de seguridad claramente ofendido por mi obvia ignorancia del tema, cosa que hizo que me llevara una palma a la frete.

Dios…

Por eso sentí una mirada en la nuca esta mañana…

Por que de hecho nos estaban observando.

-cuando lo hiciste?- pregunté casi horrorizado con el tono de voz unos decibeles mas altos de lo normal.

-ayer por la noche- contestó con simpleza- por que te vez tan sorprendido?- cuestionó extrañado el castaño.

-por que te dije que sería una buena idea, no que lo hicieras! Que es lo que has puesto?- pregunte con pánico.

El castaño hizo un movimiento con la mano para que me acerque desde su lado del escritorio, al que literalmente salté.

-entendí que ella no está del todo enterada de esto, así que fui en extremo discreto, hay algunas cámaras con los lentes apuntando hacia las puertas y ventanas de la casa, además agregué un programa de reconocimiento ergonómico que va a soltar una alerta cuando haya algún desconocido sospechoso demasiado cerca a la casa, claro que ella no va a estar al tanto de esta alarma.- por surrealista que sonara todo lo que el castaño me estaba diciendo, muy al margen de pánico, me sentía extrañamente satisfecho, con aquel ápice de control sobre quienes entraban y salían de su casa me daba un poder nunca había experimentado.

Y pensar que nunca me vi a mi mismo como el tipo controlador.

-vaya que te tomas estas cosas en serio- dije entre dientes meditando entre lo que debía hacer y lo que desea a hacer.

Si, deseaba vigilar su casa, no, no debía hacerlo.

Muy al margen del control, el poder y el morboso deseo de saber quien entraba a su casa durante las horas que estaba sin ella, quería protegerla. La sola idea de que le pueda suceder algo me encogía el estómago y trasladaba sobre mis brazos el incontenible deseo de estrecharla para asegurarme que nada le suceda.

Maldición, es tan incorrecto el deseo de colocar una cámara mas en su recamara?

Maldito pervertido, me dije a mi mismo.

-es mi trabajo, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar ningún detalle fuera- dijo entre orgullo e indignación por mi sorpresa ante su eficacia al trabajar.

-Sosuke, entiendes que esto es estrictamente privado verdad? Nadie mas debe ver el monitoreo de su casa salvo tu y yo de acuerdo?- le dije con una seriedad poco acostumbrada en mi.

-eso pense, por eso cree un circuito cerrado a tu celular y al mío- dijo con suficiencia levantando su celular.

-no dejas de impresionarme Sosuke- solté realmente sorprendido, no era por nada que este hombre fuera el jefe de seguridad de mi familia, no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

-Eriol- giró su silla para mirarme a los ojos con gesto grave- no conozco a esta muchacha, pero es la primera vez que te tomas tantas molestias por una chica, cuando uno tiene tanto interés en una chica pueden pasar dos cosas: o metes la pata y te arrepientes del resto de tu vida por haber perdido a la mujer de tu vida o haces las cosas bien y pasas el resto de tu vida al lado de aquella mujer que te hace un ser completo, trata que sea lo segundo- escuchar a una persona tan ruda e independiente como él, hablar con tanta profundidad de un tema como el amor o las relaciones de pareja puede resultar de lo mas contradictorio.

Pero ahí estaba él, el hijo de perra mas duro del planeta dándome consejos sobre relaciones.

Mi madre… tan mal me veía?

-que pasaría si ella no resulta ser "aquella mujer"?- cuestione exteriorizando aquel temor que en mudo silencio había logrado apoderarse de una esquina de mi mente.

-no eres tonto, si no sintieras que es ella entonces no te estarías tomando tantas molestias- declaró con tono de obviedad haciéndome reflexionar una vez mas en mis decisiones.

Era cierto, nunca me había tomado tantas molestias por una chica, ni para llevarla a la cama y mucho menos después de haberla llevado, y no parecían del todo muy disconformes por la situación pues de alguna manera seguía manteniendo relaciones amicales bastante agradables con cada una de ellas.

Pero el punto es que con Tomoyo estaba empleando todos mis recursos disponibles y no me refería tan solo a dinero, mi tiempo, carisma, conversación, etc.

Dios santo! Jamás había gastado tantas neuronas para conquistar a una chica que para colmo de males ni siquiera en este punto podía asegurar que la tuviera conquistada y no lograba comprender bien como era posible que a pesar de ya haberla hecho mía físicamente aun no me daba por satisfecho, quería mas! Quería todo de ella! Y comenzaba a pensar que nunca me cansaría de eso.

Demonios…

El celular del castaño comenzó a repiquetear anunciando a su hermosa esposa que lo llamaba para almorzar, el castaño por su parte se levanto con rapidez y excuso diciéndome que si se demoraba podría tener grandes problemas, a una mujer hormonal súmale el hecho que esté hambrienta y puedes ganarte un muy fea discusión.

Lo vi salir, literalmente corriendo, de su oficina dejándome atrás.

Me sonreí y suspiré algo ilusionado pensando el día en que yo me vea obligado a hacer lo mismo…

Pero que demonios estaba pensando! Apenas y tenia 19 años! A cual chico de 19 años se le ocurriría desear una familia!

Sacudí mi cabeza en extremo perturbado y me concentre en encontrar a Tomoyo antes de que lo haga mi madre.

Calculando el tiempo que me demoré con Sosuke, fui directo al pasillo donde deberían encontrarse si seguían el recorrido normal, sin embargo luego de dar unas tres vueltas de ida y de venida por donde se suponía debían estar, al no encontrarlas comencé a preocuparme.

Fui por los pasillos, el hall, la galería y mientras mas puertas abría sin éxito de hallarla mi estómago se iba encogiendo cada vez mas, si no podía hallarla en las áreas comunes de la casa solo había un sitio donde podía estar.

Maldición…

Estaba con mi madre.

Con cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos y agarrotados me dirigí con rapidez al que sería su estudio de arte.

No muy lejos de la casa principal, cruzando el jardín se hallaba una surrealista estructura hecha de cristales dando la semejanza de un vivero con lunas polarizadas, uno no podía ver lo que dentro de esas lunas se gestaba, pero ella si podía ver todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

Cruce el espacio de jardín que separaba la casa de su estudio corriendo y abrí la puerta con rapidez, el recibidor de aquel estudio constaba en una pequeña sala de estar con cómodos sofás y algunas pinturas decorando la estancia, sobre la mesa de noche habían algunas pantallas donde uno podía proyectar a modo de catalogo algunas de las obras de mi madre. Hacia un lado había un pasadizo escondido tras una misteriosa cortina color azul marino con diseños color plata de la luna, que tenia como única dirección lo que a mi madre le gustaba llamar "la dimensión desconocida", dicho en términos sencillos, su taller.

Avance por la cortinas, adentrándome en las inmediaciones del taller cuya iluminación variaba dependiendo del tipo de material con el que estaba trabajando, en algunas esquinas bien iluminadas se veían esculturas antropomorfas en yeso y arcilla, en otras menos iluminadas pinturas al oleo secando, acostumbrado a la explosión de colores y formas que suponía aquel taller, no me concentre demasiado en las nuevas piezas que encontraba a mi paso, mi mente tan solo estaba puesta en imaginas la surrealista escena que encontraría.

Y creo que debí haberme preparado mejor para lo que veía, por que definitivamente a mis ojos les costo algo de tiempo procesarlo.

Mi madre!... realmente lo había hecho.

Y no sabia exactamente si reclamarle o agradecerle por la escena que frente a mi se desarrollaba.

Por supuesto estaba completamente consiente de lo hermosa que era Tomoyo y de lo blanca y exquisita que resultaba su piel, toda su piel.

Pero nadie me preparó para verla así, sobre un cúmulo de cojines y vaporosas sábanas color blanco, sumergida como flotando, el exquisito cuerpo desnudo de la nívea chica que había llevado a almorzar a mi hogar, con aquel cabello negro por naturaleza, que esta vez se veía particularmente reluciente e intenso en aquel mar de blancura donde las sábanas parecían competir contra aquella lechosa piel, sintiéndose ofendidas por su presencia.

Tenia la tela de las sábanas recogida en los lugares correctos cubriendo exactamente lo necesario, haciendo que la imagen lejos de verse "ordinaria", como a mi madre le gustaba llamar aquellas grotescas fotografías que algunos famosos se esmeraban por mostrar de si mismos, la escena que representaba Tomoyo estaba cargada de una inusitada sensual inocencia, se le veía hermosa y pura al mismo tiempo, como un ser casi etéreo e inalcanzable por su perfección, me sentí estúpidamente orgulloso al saber que mi madre había visto lo mismo que yo en ella.

Y mas aun cuando era la primera chic que llevaba a casa.

Claro, aun tenía aquel debate interno entre si debía o no sentirme indignado por que mi madre halla desnudado a mi invitada y la haya fotografiado hasta el cansancio.

Por dios, no quería ni pensar como es que mi madre había logrado ponerla ahí y así.

Avancé unos pasos mas cerca a donde estaban con la intención de hacerlas consiente de mi presencia, hasta que escuche la voz de mi madre.

-preciosa, Tomoyo adoro esa pose, ahora arrodíllate sobre la cama y abraza la almohada, si asa mas abajo, eso… perfecta-

Con ojos desorbitados vi el cambio de postura de Tomoyo sobre la cama, los músculos de sus blancos muslos se tensaron al soportar su peso en las rodillas, marcándose como si de una estatua de mármol se tratara viéndose coronados por aquel delicado hueso de la cadera que sin ser prominente se delineaba con mesura.

La almohada mencionada no era muy grande, por arriba apenas lograba cubrir aquellos apretados pezones rosa que conocía tan bien y por abajo llegaban exactamente hasta donde terminaba el tronco de la pelinegra dejando muy poco y a la vez demasiado a la imaginación.

Tomoyo parecía toda una profesional y casi me sentía culpable por querer arrancarla de ese sitio, si tenía que ser sincero no la veía disgustada o perturbada, hasta parecía disfrutarlo… solo que me volvería loco si alguna de sus fotografías terminaba decorando la habitación de algún ricachón pervertido, ni muerto.

-así que aquí estaban- dije en voz alta mientras aparecía detrás de mi madre, haciéndome notar por primera vez.

La mirada de Tomoyo cambió repentinamente al notar mi presencia, su rostro pasó de pálido a sonrojado en milésimas de segundos y sus ojos se abrieron con el pánico de una niña pillada haciendo una travesura, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo e instintivamente consiente de su desnudez se aferro un poco mas a la almohada, encogiendo el cuerpo evidentemente cohibida con mi presencia.

En ese instante los flashes resplandecieron furiosamente escuchaba la voz de mi madre alabando esa pose, su mirada, sus labios, sus muslos.

Era suficiente.

Me acerque a la cama a paso tranquilo y firme bajo la lluvia de flashes que no dejaban de disparar y la mirada petrificada de la pelinegra que no había movido un solo musculo desde que se hizo consiente de mi presencia, tome la sabana que estaba bajo ella y la envolví con ella.

-estas bien?- pregunte con suavidad pero mortalmente serio mientras la tomaba con cuidado de los hombros, ella se limito a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa aun con las mejillas furiosamente coloradas.

-bien, anda a vestirte por favor- le solicité con tono de voz grave a lo que ella saltó de la cama y desaparecía rauda tras el escenario que mi madre había armado.

Suspire y conté tres pausados segundos hasta finalmente voltear a encararla con mirada acusadoramente seria, recibiendo el ultimo de los flashes antes de que mi madre dejara el lente de la cámara con una mirada que no denotaba ni un solo ápice de arrepentimiento.

No lo puedo creer, mi madre estaba radiante de felicidad.

-oh, por Dios cariño eso estuvo perfecto! Ella es increíble, tienes un excelente ojo mi cielo!- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja y se acercó con los brazos abiertos a estrecharme ignorando olímpicamente mi mortal mirada.

-madre…- comencé a decir con gravedad antes de colocar una mano frente a ella para que no me llegue a estrechar, gesto que ella decidió ignorar e igual impuso su abrazo.

Suspiré derrotado entre sus brazos, ella no se sentía ni el mínimo de arrepentida.

-por que siempre tienes que hacer esto?- susurre cansado aun entre sus brazos con los hombros caídos, ella separó su cuerpo de mío y me miró extrañada aun con las manos sobre mis brazos.

-soy una artista querido, no puedo desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de inspiración- dijo con tono de obviedad.

-no madre- dije soltándome de su agarre y sentándome sobre la cama- me refiero a esto- señale la cama- a utilizar a mis amigos como si de objetos se trataran, tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que esto resulta para mi?- pregunte indignado sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos, sabía que probablemente odiaría esta conversación, pero ya estaba en ella.

Mi madre me miró con gesto de reina ofendida y dándome la espalda se dirigió a donde estaba su cámara sobre el trípode y centró su atención en desenroscar los numerosos lentes y artilugio que contenía, como si esta fue una actividad de suma importancia.

Genial, la había molestado.

-en primer lugar, hijo, es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no puedes acusarme de siempre hacerlo- dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras desenroscaba un lente.

-trataste de hacerlo con Shaoran- replique con mirada inquisitiva recibiendo de mi madre una mirada soñadora.

-oh, ese chico, tiene una estructura ósea magnifica…- soltó con ensoñación antes de cambiar a un gesto aburrido- pero no aceptó así que tampoco aplica- dijo antes de sacarme la lengua.

Cerré mis ojos al momento de apretarme el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

-ese no es el punto, no puedes invitar a cada amigo que traigo a quitarse la ropa para ti!- mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y si bien tenía que modular mi tono de voz para evitar levantarla so pena de muerte, no me preocupaba en camuflar la indignación en mi voz.

-pero por que no? Soy una artista y ellos lo saben verdad? Es un halago el que los invite a ser partícipes de mis obras! El mensaje que les transmito es que tienen algo que vale la pena ser plasmado para la posteridad, sabes bien que no invitaría a cualquiera al igual como he rechazado retratar a muchas de esas muñequitas artificiales hechas por millares que salen en las pantallas- la pasión que irradiaba mi madre sobre su trabajo hacía difícil el tratar de refutarla.

Sobre todo cuando sabía el amago de verdad en lo que decía. Mas de una vez había rechazado la oferta de algunas modelos para sus obras.

No había nada que mi madre odiara mas que una belleza sintéticamente obvia.

-dudo mucho que pedirles que se quiten la ropa suponga un halago- dije con ironía mientras mi madre entornaba los ojos.

-Dios! Pense que no había criado un hijo tan cerrado de mente!- Exclamó mi madre.

Bufe antes de contestarle cuando una tercera voz llamó mi atención.

-para mi si fue halagador, es la primera vez que me piden posar para una exhibición de arte-dijo Tomoyo ya vestida entrando a la estancia mientras mi madre me daba una mirada de suficiencia.

Me lleve la palma a la frente, lo que me faltaba.

-bromeas? Quieres tu cuerpo al desnudo en la siguiente exposición de mi madre? Has pensado que cualquiera puede tenerte decorando su casa u oficina?- pregunté entre incrédulo e indignado ante tan surrealista situación.

-de hecho es lo que espero, voy a ganar un porcentaje de las ventas de esa exposición- contestó de la manera mas natural ante mi mirada desorbitada y mi mandíbula caída sin ninguna mesura, voltee para mirar a mi madre pidiéndole, o mejor dicho suplicándole en silencio la corroboración que se tratara de alguna broma perversa...

Aquella sonrisa orgullosa y el guiño que le dirigió a la nívea termino por disparar mi pánico disparando aquellos nervios que había tenido amordazados de momento.

-estas loca?!-espeté con desesperación elevando mi voz un par de decibeles de los normal, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en verdad esto estaba pasando? Se le había zafado un tornillo? Me levante y me plante frente a Tomoyo tomándola de los brazos.

-como se te ocurre llegar a un acuerdo así con ella? Ella tiene mucho dinero! No necesita que le hagas ningún favor posando para ella, si no eres tu va a ser otra, pero no tienes por que ser tu, va a haber una galería repleta de imágenes tuyas al desnudo, de verdad quieres eso?- sabía que probablemente mi madre accidentalmente dejaría un par de frascos de pintura acrílica destapados en mi cama aquella noche por ese comentario, pero Tomoyo no podía saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, por eso tenía que aclarárselo.

-Eriol, es ella la que me está haciendo el favor a mi, ya sopesamos las repercusiones y tomé la decisión…-

-claro influenciada por ella- espete con dureza disparando una mirada airada a mi madre que en algún punto de la conversación había decidido dejar de prestarnos atención y se había volcado nuevamente a analizar y limpiar los lentes de su cámara.

-eso… no te concierne, e influenciada o no sigue siendo mi cuerpo y mi decisión, como muchas otras como bien sabes- aquel comentario acompañado por aquella mirada brillante y significativa me tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que cierre la boca de golpe en una apretada línea antes de dirigir una instintiva mirada rápida a mi madre que parecía ignorarnos, devolví mi mirada a Tomoyo, fastidiado y a la vez sorprendido por la manera que esta simple chica solía tener el poder de callarme con una sola frase.

Irritante, fascinante e irritante a la misma vez.

-bueno, no se ustedes pero todo este debate me pareció de lo mas estimulante y ya me abrió e apetito, voy a refrescarme y nos vemos en la mesa en 15 minutos, no tarden!- y con aquel habitual estado de ánimo despreocupado y un beso volado dejó la habitación, como si fuera completamente inocente por la discusión que estaba apunto de tener.

Ambos esperamos en silencio que ella se retirara ella mirando hacía el suelo y un lado y yo por encima de la cabeza de Tomoyo asegurándome que la silueta de mi madre desapareciera por completo, hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse no me deje soltar un suspiro frustrado.

Mire a Tomoyo a la cara unos segundos antes que me dirigiera una mirada resentida.

-eso fue un golpe bajo- contesté en tono de reproche.

-no por eso deja de ser verdad Eriol- contestó a la defensiva levantando el mentón en forma desafiante con ambos manos en la cintura, estaba preparada para una pelea.

Que estaba seguro que yo no ganaría.

Me pasé una mano por la cara antes de detenerla en mi boca en gesto preocupado y reflexivo, se me senté nuevamente en la cama y me desordené el cabello.

-de verdad estas dispuesta a exhibirte así? Es decir no te molesta que cualquiera tenga tu imagen tan… expuesta en su casa u oficina? Haciendo dios sabe que mientras te mira?- aquellas palabras me supieron a bilis en la boca, la sola idea de imaginar a alguien teniendo algún pensamiento lascivo (como los que yo tenía) con o mejor dicho por una imagen de Tomoyo al desnudo, me revolvía el estómago y me embargaban aquel poderoso deseo poco civilizado de batirme en un duelo con cualquiera que se atreviese a obtener una pintura, foto, acuarela o cualquier otra maldita representación de aquel sagrado cuerpo.

Irónicamente, algunas de las chicas con las que en algún momento había compartido tórridos y furtivos romances, se jactaban en mover las redes sociales por sus provocativas fotos semidesnudas subidas a Instagram, o símiles. Adoraban aquellos miles de likes provenientes de adolecentes con acné facial, que ellas jamás mirarían a la cara en el pasillo de clases o aquellos obesos pervertidos que nunca habían visto a una autentica chica desnuda frente a ellos, claro ellas no sabían que estos eran sus mas habidos seguidores, pero por dios! Chicas, dos dedos de frente los hombres que si podían tener sexo con aquellas pornstars en potencia no perderían su en tiempo el likes, al igual como yo jamás lo hice, el punto es que nunca me importó mucho las fotos sin ropa que subieran, de todas formas nunca fueron algo serio para mi, es decir, por favor, quien tomaría en serio a alguien tan malditamente desesperado por atención!

Claro que con Tomoyo todo era diferente, la conocía, brillante, mordaz, tan arrobadoramente atractiva que su belleza natural tan solo resultaba un bono extra del paquete por que sencillamente era imposible no caer rendido tan solo ante su personalidad. Si bien, haciendo honor a la verdad, lo primero que me había atraído de ella había sido su encantadora belleza física, era muy consiente que, como con muchas, eso podía pasar luego de la primera vez que tuviéramos sexo, sin embargo luego de conocerla me di cuenta que no pasaría esto con ella.

Simplemente caí enamorado de ella, como una polilla que se ve seducido por una fuente de luz la atracción fue demasiado fuerte e inevitable, ya no quería solo tener sexo con ella, deseaba hacerle el amor, no quería tan solo mirarla, necesitaba desesperadamente escucharla hablar, no quería tan solo conocerla, era imperativo meterme en su mente para escudriñar cada uno de los rincones de su alma.

Un ser tan sublime como ella no debía ser exhibido para cosas mundanas o corrientes, no debía ser manchada su inefabilidad con intentos de capturar su esencia, era simplemente imposible captar en un simple lienzo lo que era ella en su totalidad.

Sin desprestigiar el trabajo de mi madre, por mas hábil que fuera para atrapar entre pinceladas las mas sublimes imágenes, jamás podría hacerle justicia a alguien con una esencia tan caóticamente hermosa y fulgurante.

-Eriol, tu madre, es una artista, de hecho un muy buena, podría decir incluso que en su generación es una de las mejores, tu, que la conoces mas que yo, realmente crees que va a utilizar mi imagen en obras tan… ordinarias como las estas planteando?- su cuestionamiento era válido, dicho en un tono tranquilo aunque ligeramente indignado.

Mientras yo comenzaba a odiar reconocer que ella tenía razón.

-no dudo que mi madre jamás lo presentía de esa manera y eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino la manera en que lo vayan a ver las personas que deseen comprarlo, Tomoyo, no quiero que tu retrato termine en la alcoba de un pervertido-

-bueno si ese pervertido esta dispuesto a pagar muchos miles por una obra que no exhibe de mi nada vulgar no tendría por ser incómodo, además, el que desee fantasear conmigo en realidad no necesita ninguna fotografía o pintura mía con poca ropa, creo que tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo-

Auch…?

-por que sigues dándome golpes bajos!?- espeté fingiendo estar dolido.

-por que ya me cansé que sigas haciendo el papel de puritano! Algo que evidentemente no eres, has tenido mas sexo en tu adolescencia que muchos adultos y has gastado mucho dinero tan solo para meterte en la cama de una chica, me pagas para tener sexo contigo y ahora te indignas por que una artista me quiera como la cara de su nueva puesta en galería? Es frustrante verme atrapada en tu doble moral. No estas siendo algo hipócrita?- Tomoyo lucía exasperada mientras me hablaba y movía los brazos y gesticulaba con elocuencia mientras decía todo esto. Por mi parte yo recibía cada una de sus palabras como si de bofetadas se trataran.

Auch, auch, auch.

De pronto perdí el apetito.

Me levanté de la cama con mi mas perfecta cara de póker mientras sentía mis articulaciones rígidas aun por el shock de sus palabras, sin emitir sonido alguno cruce la habitación en tenso silencio hasta quedar dándole la espalda a la pelinegra y me detuve unos segundos.

-mis padres nos esperan para almorzar- dije parcamente, la escuche suspirar a mis espaldas y reanude mi camino fuera del estudio cuando el sonido sus pasos me comenzaron a seguir.

No volví a dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino, tenía una mezcla demasiado explosiva de emociones, en parte indignación por aquellas duras palabras y odiosa sorpresa al reconocer su deje de verdad, estaba dolido por la constante reafirmación del pésimo concepto que tenía sobre mi y no dejaba de reprochar mi cuota de responsabilidad por ello.

Estaba molesto, con mi padre por obligarme a ir, con mi madre por haberme metido en esa discusión, con Tomoyo por acceder y hasta conmigo mismo por hacer de ese almuerzo un desastre en potencia.

Maldita sea, debía suponer que algo así pasaría, en fin era mi casa y era mi madre, autora segura de desastres.

Al caminar por cierto conocido camino de piedras divisé a mis padres sentados en un amplio columpio donde conversaban tranquilamente, mi madre aun tenia el kimono color verde jade con el que estaba fotografiando a Tomoyo y mi padre tenía puesto un conjunto de pantalón y camisa color azul de algodón egipcio como ropa de entre casa.

A pocos metros de distancia logre hacer contacto visual con mi padre que me devolvió una distraída sonrisa mientas hablaba con mi madre, o ignoraba completamente lo que había pasado o estaba perfectamente coludido con mi madre.

A veces odiaba la complicidad entre esos dos.

Y en este momento tan solo quería largarme de aquí. Por que habré aceptado este almuerzo?

-hijo te estábamos esperando- dijo mi padre con amable sonrisa relajada- aun no tengo el agrado de conocer a tu amiga, aunque tu madre me ha contado maravillas de ella- me quede mirándolo unos segundos tratando de evaluar la intención de su comentario.

No se por que me sorprendía ese comentario, era de esperarse de parte de el, apreté la boca en un línea recta, estaba tan fastidiado que poco me importaba si había sido sarcástico o no, en este punto absolutamente todo lo tomaría a la defensiva.

-papá, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji mi compañera de clases, Tomoyo el es Clow Reed Hiraguisawa mi padre- dije con tono de voz monótono dando un paso hacia un lado para dar espacio a las presentaciones.

Papa por lo visto decidido a ignorar también mi nada disimulado mal humor, clavo su mirada en Tomoyo y le regalo otra sonrisa, aquella que le dedicaba a gente nueva a la que no tenía intenciones de amedrentar, aun.

-muchas gracias por su invitación, es un placer conocerlo- dijo Tomoyo con cortesía inclinando ligeramente su cabeza con respeto.

-el placer es nuestro, Eriol nunca trae a nadie a casa- bufe casi imperceptiblemente ante el comentario de mi padre.

Y se preguntaba por que?

-si, me comentó que es poco habitual, por eso agradezco mucho la oportunidad- contestó Tomoyo con mucha diplomacia.

-oh, no querida, no es por que no lo queramos, aparente somos muy excéntricos para el- dijo mi padre dándome una puñalada por la espalda.

Esto era el colmo.

-además de carecer de filtro para decir las cosas, pero descuiden, es algo de lo que ya la había alertado- dije mordaz antes de ganarme una mirada de reprensión de parte de mi padre.

-descuide señor Hiraguisawa, su sinceridad me resulta refrescante, es mucho mas cómodo estar con personas que no ocultan lo que piensan- lleve una mano a mi frente ante el comentario de la pelinegra, esto no me podía estar pasando.

-ay que linda! Te dije que era un amor Clow, no nos la podemos quedar?- dijo mi madre con ensoñación logrando un risita de pare de Tomoyo y una sonrisa de mi padre, yo bufe por tercera vez nada emocionado por el desarrollo de la escena.

Aunque secretamente satisfecho de que Tomoyo aun no haya salido despavorida y la manera en que parecía haber cierta "química" entre ella y mis padres.

Se acerco el mayordomo para anunciar el almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la rustica pérgola que parecía flotar sobre la "Laguna de las Garzas", laguna artificial que había adoptado su nombre por mas delicadas aves que las habitaban.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa redonda sobre la que estaba dispuesto el suculento banquete y mi madre dio el anuncio que cada uno se sirva lo que desee, los domingos evitábamos que la cantidad habitual de personal nos atendiera.

-y bueno Tomoyo cuéntanos sobre ti hace cuanto que se conocen Eriol y tu?- comenzó mi padre con su amena charla mientas yo evitaba atragantarme.

-pues llevamos dos años en el mismo salón de clases- contestó Tomoyo con cautela.

-oh, dos años, y por que nunca nos hablaste de ella hijo?- preguntó mi madre logrando que mis manos comiencen a sudar.

-por que hace solo tres días que comienzo a tratarla- dije concentrándome en mi plato.

Mi padre frunció en ceño con un ligero gesto de burla dibujado en el rostro.

-tres días? Vaya nunca te creí tímido- comento mi querido padre sin ocultar su risa.

Gracias padre! Siempre un apoyo.

-de hecho no lo es, es solo que tenemos distintos círculos de amigos, bueno hasta hace poco al menos- comento Tomoyo sorprendiéndome.

Acaso me estaba defendiendo con mis padres?

Apresure el vaso de agua que tenía cerca para que no se notara mi ligero sonrojo y el temblor que delataba la emoción que me procuraba lo dicho por ella.

De pronto se me olvido por que estaba molesto hacia un rato.

-oh ya veo, si es cierto a veces unos tiene a maravillosas personas alrededor sin verlas- soltó mi padre antes de levantar su mano entrelazada con la de mi madre y depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano, recibiendo de mi madre una sonrisa cómplice.

Sentí una ligera punzada en el pecho al notar como la mirada de Tomoyo se suavizaba ante aquel gesto y mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica.

Había previsto las excentricidades de mis padres pero no la manera en como su trato podrían afectarla.

-cariño, llevamos años casado, tendrás que superarlo algún día- soltó mi madre con sarcasmo logrando que papa riera- por cierto Tomoyo, Eriol nos comento que tu madre no anda muy bien de salud, es muy complicado lo que tiene?- preguntó mi madre cambiando de manera abrupta de tema.

Note como Tomoyo cambio de postura y apretó casi imperceptiblemente la mandíbula.

-bueno si bien aun esta algo delicada ya esta recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado así que trato de no pensar mucho en ello ya que desde mi posición poco puedo hacer por ella- contestó Tomoyo con sinceridad y lo mas tranquila posible.

-oh, cariño lo siento, no debí preguntarte, pero supongo que debes tener familia que te esté ayudando con el tema cierto?- dijo mi madre con la mirada ligeramente contrita.

Tomoyo abrió la boca un par de veces y colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja en un símbolo evidente de lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo.

-creo que no es un tema para este momento, mama- contesté con cautela tratando de no poner mas tensa a Tomoyo y odiando la indiscreción de mi madre.

-no, descuida, es normal su curiosidad, bueno no tengo mucho contacto con la familia así que, no, por el momento ellos no están al tanto-

-oh, que complicado, y te estas encargando de todo esto tu sola?- preguntó mi madre algo escandalizada.

Tomoyo abrió la boca para contestar sin embargo fue cortada por mi padre.

-no se si sabes que también estamos en el rubro de la salud, para nosotros va a ser un placer poder ayudarte en lo que necesite tu madre- dijo mi padre genuinamente preocupado, listo como siempre para ayudar.

Tomoyo sonrió.

-agradezco mucho su oferta, pero justamente les iba a comentar que no estaba del todo sola, de hecho Eriol se ha convertido en el mejor apoyo que podría tener, no estoy segura que habría hecho sin el- contestó Tomoyo mirando intercaladamente a cada uno de mis padres con una delicada curva de sonrisa en sus labios.

Y creo que yo había olvidado como respirar mientras la escuchaba y no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, hasta que sentí la mirada de mis padres sobre mi algo incrédulos cuestionándome con la mirada sobre la veracidad de lo oído.

Ella volteó a mirarme y asintió.

Me aclaré la garganta para calmar el desbocado palpitar de mi corazón que estaba seguro podía ser oído hasta por mis padres.

Emocionado, orgulloso, abochornado, agradecido, todo pasaba por mi mente a un ritmo demasiado acelerado como para ordenarlo en palabras coherentes.

Como podía hacerlo? Si lo único que deseaba en este momento era saltar y apoderarme de esos rosados labios y repetir una y otra vez las gracias y prometerle que nada malo le sucedería a mi lado.

-así que era por eso que has estado tanto tiempo fuera?- cuestionó mi madre sacándome de mi estupor.

-si madre, ese era justamente el motivo, pero me está dando mas crédito del que merezco, sin mi ella lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, yo solo le estoy facilitando algunas cosas y haciéndole compañía por supuesto- la mirada de mi madre se veía emocionada y soñadora mientras mi padre alzaba una suspicaz ceja y disimulaba una misteriosa sonrisa.

-ya veo- se limitó a decir mi padre con lentitud arrastrando aquellas cortas palabras- en todo caso, no tendríamos ningún inconveniente de que pases algún tiempo aquí en casa, es bastante amplia y dudo mucho que nos encuentres todo el tiempo, con dificultad y Eriol lo hace- le sostuve la mirada papa por un momento, tratando de averiguar sus intenciones tras esa juguetona sonrisa hasta que Tomoyo contesto.

-muchas gracias por la oferta, la tomare en cuenta- pensaba que con eso las conversaciones incómodas se podía dejar de lado y por fin podría proseguir con mi almuerzo sin mayores sobresaltos.

Craso error.

-y Tomoyo, que te pareció la sesión de fotos con Yuko?- preguntó casualmente mi padre quitándome todo lo que me quedaba de apetito nuevamente.

-oh, la hubieras visto amor, estuvo genial, parece toda una profesional- comentó mi madre en exceso emocionada mientras la comida comenzaba a saberme cenizas en la boca recordando aquella incomoda conversación en su estudio.

-creo que exagera un poco, pero al menos para mi fue muy emocionante, es la primera vez que sirvo de modelo para alguien- contestó Tomoyo con modestia.

-oh, no seas tan humilde chica, fue mucho mas fácil trabajar contigo que con modelos engreídas que no saben obedecer simples indicaciones- se quejó mi madre.

-me hizo sentir realmente cómoda- comentó Tomoyo.

-me alegra que te sintieras así, el único que parecía consternado era tu hijo- soltó mi madre dirigiéndose a mi padre mientras yo dejaba caer el tenedor en mi plato.

-en serio quieres hablar de eso ahora?- respondí a la defensiva.

-bueno conoces mi política de resolver las cosas cuando aun están calientes- replicó mi madre colmando mi paciencia y mandando al tacho mi autocontrol.

-bien, quieres hablar de eso aquí y ahora, por mi esta bien, estoy molesto por que es la segunda persona que invito a casa en todo este tiempo desde que llegue a Japón por que justamente tienes esta horrible costumbre de invitarlos a quitarse la ropa para ti y sorpresa esta vez lo lograste!- dije con el tono algo mas agudo y alto de lo normal sintiendo como gotas de bilis se derramaban por cada palabra mientras clavaba mi mirada acusadora sobre Tomoyo que tensó su mandíbula y apretó los labios en una línea recta.

-así es, hijo saca todo lo que tengas dentro, no lo sienes liberador?- contestó mi madre reaccionando de una manera inusitadamente apacible pese a mi tono, haciendo gestos con las manos y llevándoselas al pecho.

Levante la mirada al cielo con exasperación.

-no madre! No estoy haciendo catarsis, me estoy quejando por tu comportamiento!- mi madre cerró la boca y apoyo su anguloso mentón en una palma para dirigirme una mirada penetrante.

-por que te molesta que lo haga?- cuestionó calmada, pero seria.

-por que una petición de esa naturaleza no es normal- mi madre me miró sonriente como si algo le hiciera gracia.

-creo que ya habíamos dejado bastante claro que tu madre no es una mujer ordinaria, así que no veo por que te moleste tanto, en esta casa jamás nos hemos acomplejado por lo que somos ni lo que hacemos, pense que te habíamos criado así- contestó mi madre con un ligero tono de reproche.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la mesa, mi madre y yo teníamos una silenciosa lucha de miradas mientras Tomoyo nos miraba intercaladamente mordiéndose los labios y mi padre jugueteaba con el vaso de su mano.

-es que si se crio así, creo que no es eso lo que finalmente le molestó- soltó mi padre mirando su vaso y captura la atención de mi madre.

-entonces?- cuestionó mi madre dirigiéndose a papá.

Aparentemente esos dos se habían olvidado de la presencia de Tomoyo y yo.

-creo que le molesta mas el hecho que ella halla accedido- la mirada de ambos se centró en Tomoyo que se sobresaltó ligeramente.

Y yo me espanté por lo acertada de la puntería de mi padre.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

-no vi que tuviera nada de malo, en clases de arte constantemente nos llevan personas que posan desnudas, para mi fue algo bastante parecido- contestó Tomoyo.

-de hecho querida niña, para cualquiera que se mueve en este mundo es bastante común, no tienes idea de cuanta gente he visto pasar sin ropa por su estudio tanto hombres como mujeres, jóvenes y mayores, el caso es que Eriol también ha visto lo mismo que yo, así que debería estar menos sorprendido… pero no es así, por que?- cuestiono finalmente mi padre poniéndole especial entonación a la pregunta.

-hizo especial incidencia en el hecho que la gente la tenga una imagen de ella desnuda consigo- contestó mi madre recordando nuestra conversación / discusión en su estudio.

-eso corrobora que no está molesto por tu ofrecimiento si no por que ella aceptara- dedujo mi padre con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-pueden dejar de hacer esto motivo de debate por favor?- casi rogué cuando un ligero dolor de cabeza amenazaba por atacarme.

-oh, pero si es fascinante querido! Nada mas estimulante que hallar la respuesta a una incógnita mediante una hipótesis planteada- contestó mi madre emocionada exasperándome mucho mas.

-no es un juego- contesté con reproche.

-y además se siente incómodo con el tema…- concluyó mi padre.

-podemos cambiar de tema?- el dolor ya había empezado.

-pero no dijiste que no te molestaba?- preguntó mi madre mostrando desilusión.

-pues cambié de opinión- contesté forzando una sonrisa.

Mi madre hizo un puchero y mi padre sonrió de manera intrigante.

-bueno, ni modo, entonces Tomoyo como es mi hijo en la cama?- preguntó mi madre con la curiosidad de una adolecente en una pijamada mientras Tomoyo palidecía y mi rostro se desencajaba por completo y mi padre masticaba una carcajada.

Dios! A que madre se le ocurre preguntar algo así?!

-mamá!- casi grité indignado cuando mi padre no aguantó mas su carcajada.

-que?, hay por favor hijo, no creas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que es solo tu amiga, los vi interactuar juntos en el estudio, a ella no le avergüenza que tu la veas sin ropa y a ti tampoco te puso nervioso acercarte a envolverla con la sábana! Es evidente que ya pasaron mas halla de la simple amistad- contesto mi madre antes de tomar de su copa.

Mi madre hablaba con mucha seguridad como siempre mientas mi rostro pasaba a un furioso color rojo.

-cariño, creo que discutir la vida sexual de tu hijo en la mesa es un tópico algo extraño, tal vez estando a solas con ella no crees?- comentó mi padre aun entre risas.

Esto era indignante.

-por que… le interesaría saberlo?- cuestionó Tomoyo con suave voz denotando intriga y confusión.

Por que está haciendo lo posible por humillarme, pense.

-oh, solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien atendida cariño, no soportaría pensar que mi hijo fuera un amante poco dedicado con una chica tan linda- contestó mi madre mirándola encantada.

Mientras me golpeaba la frente nuevamente, no podía creer el papelón que estaba haciendo.

Auch, mi cabeza.

Tomoyo sonrió aparentemente divertida sin dejar de lado el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-gracias por su… interés, es… poco convencional, pero muy dulce de su parte, le prometo que si tengo alguna queja va a ser la primera en saberlo- creo la mandíbula se me callo ante ese comentario de parte de Tomoyo y mi madre procedió a hacer un ademan de brindar ante aquella declaración.

Realmente rogaba que nunca lo hiciera.

-ahora vez el por que siempre quise tener una hija? Las niñas siempre tienen la mente mas abierta- dijo mi madre al dirigirse a mi papa.

-bueno, eres tu la que después de dar a luz a Eriol dijo que no quería volver a tener un hijo nunca mas- contesto mi papa alzando una ceja.

Tomoyo soltó una risita mientras yo me hundía cada vez mas en mi asiento, genial… ahora se van a poner a hablar sobre mi nacimiento.

-oh, es que fue un parto terrible- dijo llevando una mano a su pecho y se dirigió a ver a Tomoyo- estaba en 28 horas de labor de parto y el niño no se dignaba a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por salir, finalmente alrededor de las 30 horas decidieron hacerme cesárea, estaba tan agotada!- decía mi madre de la manera mas histriónica gesticulando y moviendo los brazos.

En ese momento tal vez no lo sabía, pero ahora comprendía bien por que no quería salir.

-claro que si tuviera otro bebe lo planearía distinto, esta vez planearía desde mucho antes su cesárea para no tener que pasar todas aquellas horas en labor de parto- soltó mi madre logrando que papa se atragante con lo que estuviera bebiendo.

Lo escuchamos toser un poco.

-quieres otro bebe? A estas alturas? Cuando planeabas decírmelo?- cuestionó mi padre alertado.

-ay cariño no tienes que hacer un drama de esto, la gente tiene bebes todo el tiempo, aun estamos jóvenes así que no hay peligro y no es que lo haya estado pensando mucho es solo que… nuestro hijo ya esta grande y el próximo año se va a ir de la casa, no sientes que vamos a estar demasiado solos? Y viendo a Tomoyo… acaso no te encantaría tener una niña que se parezca a mi?- mi madre lo miraba con ensoñación, como si pudiera imaginarse a alguna niña de intensos ojos azules y negro cabello a su lado, parecida a mi por supuesto.

Mi padre suavizo la mirada, seguramente imaginando lo mismo que ella. De hecho hasta yo la imaginaba con cierta añoranza.

Aquellos años en los que había deseado un hermanito u hermanita habían pasado ya hacía bastante tiempo, probablemente yo estaba mas cercano a formar mi propia familia que a la idea de tener mas hermanos, pero de alguna manera no me parecía demasiado descabellado, hasta me sentía bastante emocionado por la idea.

Tan solo compadecía a la pobre criatura de tener unos padres tan disparatados como los míos…

Bueno, al menos tendría a alguien de mi bando en casa.

Mi padre se inclino haca adelante e ignorando olímpicamente al resto de los presentes estrechó a mi madre entre sus brazos depositando un suave y largo beso cargado de ternura y emoción.

-no hay nada que me haría mas feliz Yuko- soltó mi padre aun abrazándola con una tierna sonrisa plantada en sus labios a lo que mi madre respondió con una enorme sonrisa y abrazándolo mas fuerte aun irradiando felicidad.

La escena era en extremo emotiva, de pronto me sentí como aquel niño de 5 años arrastrando a su peluche por toda la casa imaginando que es su hermanito, me sentí estúpidamente contento, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por el descubrimiento de que aquel lejano deseo escondido en algún lugar de mi corazón, seguía arraigado y vivo.

Tendría un hermanito!... o hermanita… a estas alturas emocionarme por ello no se si me hacía en extremo sensible o patético, pero poco me importaba.

Si bien yo mismo tenía aquel sentimiento cálido en el pecho que nace ante la expectativa de traer al mundo una nueva vida, mi mente no estaba exactamente puesta en la escena que tenía al frente, si no mas bien en la delicada jovencita que sonreía con nostalgia y ojos acuosos a mi lado.

Sutilmente pase una mano por debajo de la mesa y apreté su mano llamando su atención, cuando volteo a verme con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa con ternura e hice un ademan para salir de ahí.

Nos levantamos en silencio con la intención de dejarles un momento a solas y nos dirigimos al mozo indicándoles que hagan lo mismo, pero que nosotros tomaríamos el postre en mi habitación.

Aun tomados de la mano y en silencio caminamos por algunos pasillos y una escalera hasta llegar a las puertas abiertas de mi recamara.

Tomoyo demoro un poco mas su entrada registrando con la vista todos los detalles de mi pieza antes de entrar.

Se fijo en las pareces pintadas de un calmado celeste decorado por una simple cenefa con el escudo familiar en tonos ocre, también notó los detalles en madera oscura de los muebles que le daban la bienvenida, a un lado mi escritorio con equipos electrónicos encima, y al otro mi televisión con un cómodo sofá al frente, lo primero que se podía ver a frente era el majestuoso piano que había pertenecido a mi bis abuelo y había pasado de mano conservando su elegancia y perfección acústica de antaño.

Dio unos pasos dentro de mi pieza antes de ahogar una exclamación al levantar la vista y fijarla en mi techo, creo que yo también hice lo mismo la primera vez que vi mi techo pintado.

-fue un obsequio de mi madre- conteste su muda pregunta mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor.

-vaya… es…- comenzó a decir Tomoyo sin dejar de mi techo.

-recargado?, excéntrico?, aterrador?- solté mi lista personal de adjetivos para describir aquel techo.

-increíble- soltó finalmente Tomoyo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Suspire levantando la vista yo mismo, tendría que añadir un adjetivo mas a mi lista.

-me alegra que te guste- comenté sonriente desde el sofá, consiente que estaba tan concentrada en mi techo que no notaria mi sonrisa.

-gustarme? Me fascina!- soltó mientras seguía caminando por mi pieza con el cuello doblado hacia atrás.

Eso le dolería mas tarde.

Mientras ella seguía dando pasos ciegos y vacilantes en aquella incómoda posición, yo me tomé un momento para observarla, y tenia que reconocer que tanto con ropa como sin ella, resultaba hermosa.

Su negro cabello cayendo como cascada por su espalda daba la apariencia de ser mas largo desde esa postura, al igual como su delicado y lechoso cuello que quedaba por completo expuesto y vulnerable, despertando en mi cierto instinto depredador que me llevaba deleitarme en el deseo de acariciar aquel inocente pedazo de piel expuesto con mis labios y dientes.

Comencé a salivar como lobo hambriento ante ese solo pensamiento.

Mi mirada siguió subiendo a la curva ascendente de sus labios, estaba contenta, sonriente, extasiada en la profunda contemplación de techo.

Sentí un ligero punzón de culpa en el centro del pecho, por dar algo tan por sentado al punto de llegar a despreciarlo, y que sin embargo pueda significar algo tan maravilloso para alguien mas.

Tal vez debía aprender a ser mas agradecido por todo lo que tenía y también por lo que no.

Me resultaba increíble, de manera muda y sin proponérselo la hermosa jovencita que iluminaba mi estancia con su presencia me estaba dando lecciones de vida.

Sonreí, al pasar mis ojos sobre su respingona naricita que apuntaba al techo, como una diminuta montaña tratando de alcanzar los cielo, pense en todas las veces que me imaginaba rozando mi propia nariz recta con la suya en un inusual gesto infantil y personal.

Y pesar que ahora podía hacerlo.

Sus ojos… aquellas preciosas gemas resguardadas por tupidas pestañas brillaban de un color intenso, casi se veían azules en esa habitación y se veían inquietos y desesperados por registrar todo lo que veían a su paso.

Escuche un suspiro, dos suspiros en la habitación, deduje que uno de ellos fue mío cuando Tomoyo bajó la mirada hasta toparse con la mía y me miro extrañada.

-que sucede?- me preguntó.

-a que te refieres?- sin entenderla.

-suspiraste- contesto acercándose con lentitud.

Oh entonces si fui yo.

-nada, es solo que… te miraba- un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-aja… bueno no es que haya mucho que ver- contestó abochornada.

Sonreí, me encantaba logar afectarla, algo que en realidad pocas veces sucedía.

-todo lo contrario pequeña, eres preciosa- contesté en un tono mas ronco de lo normal, consiente de que no trataba de sonar seductor y sin embargo mi voz estaba cargada de demasiada emoción en ese momento.

Tomoyo agachó la mirada y se colocó un mechón tras el cabello mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Lo suficiente como para ser retratada?- me preguntó aun sin verme a los ojos mientras yo bufaba sin un ápice de humor.

-gracias por sacar el tema- contesté con sarcasmo dándole la espalda mientras me desparrama en el sofá, evidentemente fastidiado.

Ella se apresuró a sentarse a mi lado y recostó en la misma posición que yo, mirando el techo, a mi lado en el sofá sin tocarme.

-tan solo quiero entenderte- dijo con suavidad remarcando cada palabra.

Su tono no era defensivo ni hiriente, ella no deseaba discutir en ese momento, así que suspiré conteniendo mi genio.

-que parte quieres entender?- dije finalmente resignado a la conversación.

-primero, por que te molestaste con tu madre-

-no es evidente?- repregunte fastidiado.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, de seguro sopesando su respuesta.

-se lo que dijiste, pero la realidad es que te lo esperabas, ella ya lo había hecho antes, así que no era nada nuevo para ti- volteó su cara lo suficiente para verme- por que tu reacción?-

-el que lo haya hecho dos veces no es motivo suficiente?-

-hay por favor, cuantas travesuras repetitivas te toleraron ellos de pequeño?-

-no puedo creer que mi madre te contara eso-

-no importa lo que me contó, a lo que voy es, por que eres tan duro con ella?-

-por que eres tu- solté finalmente.

Tomoyo quedó en silencio nuevamente.

-que tiene que ver que sea yo?-

Suspire, me pase una mano por la cara hasta llevar a mi cabello y la dejé ahí.

-ya tienes de por si un muy pobre concepto de mi persona y aunque no lo creas me estoy esforzando por cambiarlo, entonces llegas a mi casa y lo primero que sucede es que mi madre quiere que te quites la ropa, solo dios sabe que pienses de eso- conteste sincero y desesperado exponiendo de forma casi dolorosa lo que me estaba atormentando.

-pues que tal vez es un rasgo de familia- contestó antes de sacarme la lengua y soltar una risita por su propio comentario.

Me limité a fulminarla con la mirada.

Ella paro de reír y se aclaró la garganta.

-es decir, luego de conocer a tus padres creo que te entiendo mejor-

No estaba muy seguro si tomar eso como un halago o un insulto.

-explícate- dije sin cambiar mi mirada asesina.

-para tu madre, pedirle a alguien que pose para ella es una demostración máxima de su admiración, es decir, la gran Yuko Ichihara te esta pidiendo que poses para ella! Deberías considerarte afortunado que alguien como ella te pida algo así, es como un halago! Estoy segura que muchos pagarían miles por lograr que ella los retrate y hasta a veces no lo logran, entonces, uno podría llegar a concluir que al criarte en este ambiente, el hecho de pedirle a alguien que se desvista para ti puede significar un halago, pues es lo que has visto hacer toda tu vida- concluyo Tomoyo en un extraordinariamente extraño pensamiento.

Que ojala hubiera sido cierto para así poder justificar me falta de tacto al presentarle mi "propuesta", sin embargo había algo de verdad, si estaba muy familiarizado con el trabajo de su madre y casi podía saltar de alegría al comprobar que de alguna manera la opinión de la peli negra no había caído de por si mas del punto donde estaba, agradecí en silencio.

Como era que ella hasta cierto punto los entendía?

-ahora, explícame por que te molestaste conmigo- encaró Tomoyo con un poco as de reproche en su voz a diferencia de la primera pregunta.

Esta vez me senté erguido en el sofá y apoye mis codos en las rodillas juntando los dedos en el centro, el humor había huido de mi rostro y necesitaba darle peso a lo que diría.

-no voy a negarte que hay mas de una razón, la primera… bueno, ya la sabes, de verdad voy a sentirme terriblemente incómodo al saber que alguien decore su pieza contigo y por otro lado puede que tu no sepas lo que significa el vivir con el acoso de tener a la prensa y a los paparazzi todo el tiempo encima, la prensa amarillista es bastante miserable cuando de exponer algo se trata y no tienen escrúpulos para arruinar la reputación de las personas, así sea cierto o no lo que uno haga, siempre lo van a vender como algo escandaloso, hacer esto con mi madre te va a exponer a este mundo y te lo digo con el corazón Tomoyo, si pudiera ahorrártelo lo haría- traté de ser lo mas sincero y directo posible, no quería sonar como un padre fatalista poniéndose siempre en el peor escenario posible, lo que le decía era muy real y no tenía nada de exageración, eso lo sabía de sobra.

Tomoyo había encogido las piernas bajo ella en el sofá, de hecho creo que toda ella se había encogido ligeramente en un gesto casi instintivo de auto protección.

-ya les ha pasado verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo y yo asentí en silencio.

-la relación de mis padres siempre resultó escandalosa a la vista de los medios, se esperaba que alguien con un apellido tan rimbombante como papá se case con alguien igual de influyente para incrementar su patrimonio, sin embargo se casó en Inglaterra con una estudiante de arte, extranjera, desconocida y estrafalaria, esa mezcla fue simplemente maravillosa para los periodistas, las noticias y fotos sobre mis padres les dieron de comer por mucho tiempo a las revistas sobre farándula y a los periódicos sensacionalistas, ni siquiera se apiadaron de aquel niño nacido en el seno de esta "excéntrica y conveniente unión" como los llamaron- suspiré- llegaron al punto de tener tan fichados nuestros movimientos que nos volvimos un blanco fácil para cualquiera que tratara de hacernos daños, cuando la familia comenzó a recibir atentados, mi padre supo que había sido suficiente-

De alguna manera cuando comencé a hablar contándole de aquel oscuro episodio de mi vida personal y la de mi familia, ya no podía parar. Me expuse de una manera peligrosamente vulnerable y deje salir aquellas palabras que había encerrado en mi pecho por mucho tiempo, la rabia, el miedo, la indignación y aquel sentimiento de injusticia se traslucía a través de mi voz, y de alguna manera no me importó que sea Tomoyo quien me vea así de vulnerable.

-fue por eso que se mudaron aquí cuando eras pequeño verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo con suavidad.

-si, y ese es otro de los motivos por los que mis padre decidieron no tener mas hijos, no querían exponer a otro niño a esa vida- sonreí mas para mi con nostalgia pensando en cuantas veces a lo años había pedido un hermanito, mi rostro se ensombrece y siento un dolor sordo en el pecho al ver llorar a mi madre en brazos de mi padre luego de escuchar esa petición, la culpa marcaba sus rasgos, la impotencia.

Cuanto había cambiado nuestra vida.

Tomoyo se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-eso explica muchas cosas, ahora entiendo por que eres tan reservado en clases- soltó Tomoyo.

En un movimiento inesperado se movió con gracia sobre el sofá y se acomodó sobre mi regazo estrechándome en un cálido y consolador abrazo.

Lejos de lo excitante que podía resultar tener a aquella frágil y proporcionada chica sentada sobre las piernas, con la cara enterrada en su cuello, me sentí seguro, protegido, consolado, con suavidad envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura agradeciendo el tierno contacto de su cuerpecito y aspire de manera prolongada y profunda aquel aroma a lavanda tan propio de ella, dios, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

-lamento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar- susurró cerca a mi frente mientras me seguía abrazando.

-y lamento haber sido menos perceptiva con el tema- habló nuevamente con un deje de culpa en su voz.

-no tenías manera de saberlo, no fue tu culpa- contesté con la cara aun enterrada en su cuello.

Tomoyo disminuyó el agarre de su abrazo para separarse un poco de mi y mirarme a los ojos.

-crees que tu madre me expondría de ese modo?- cuestionó.

-al menos no a propósito, hace algún tiempo solo nos fotografían los reporteros que cubren la prensa en ciertos eventos formales como exposiciones de arte, inauguraciones, cenas de gala o eventos de caridad, si bien aun son bastante detallistas con lo que ella dice o hace, parece que disfrutan de su presencia y modo de ser, es probable que se sienta tan cómoda que haya pasado por alto el riesgo, de ahí que a estas alturas se le ocurra tener un bebé- Tomoyo asintió a lo que había dicho y bajo su mirada hasta la mano que tenía sobre mi pecho como punto de apoyo.

-la verdad es que no pense en lo que me has contado con referencia a los medios… mira de verdad muero de ganas por participar en el proyecto de tu madre… pero si te trae tan malos recuerdos y te molesta tanto puedo decirle a tu madre que no voy a participar de el- la voz estrangulada que salía de su garganta sonaba casi dolorosa diciendo aquello y sin embargo me pareció lo mas hermoso que había escuchado.

-harías eso por mi?- cuestione alegre e incrédulo.

-si- contestó mirándome a los ojos con determinación.

-a pesar de que mueres por hacerlo?-

-si- volvió a responder esta ves con un suspiro y un gesto doloroso.

-por que?- cuestione casi desesperado por su respuesta.

Ella suspiró antes de responder.

-Eriol, en estos días muy al margen de mi impresión inicial y tu poco ortodoxa propuesta o del apoyo económico que me estas haciendo, que agradezco desde los mas profundo de mi ser…, te has convertido en un excelente amigo, aun a pesar de las veces que reconozco que no te he tratado de la mejor manera, sigues siendo un apoyo para mi y creo que desde que te conocí un hombro sobre el cual puedo llorar, estoy agradecida por ti y… si algo realmente te molesta y muy a mi pesar puedo evitarlo, pues que así sea-

Ok, lo reconozco, tengo una enorme y desvergonzada sonrisa estúpida plantada en la cara.

Pero simplemente mi felicidad no cabe dentro de mi.

No pude resistir el impulso y pasando una mano tras su nuca la jale hacia mi apoderándome de sus labios en un eufórico y lento beso en el que traté de imprimir todo lo que sentía.

Dios, como la amaba.

Ella respondió mi beso algo aturdida al principio, sin embargo poco a poco fue acoplándose a mi ritmo, hasta volverse tan desesperado como el mío.

Tenia una mano aun en su nuca jugueteando con los cabellos que nacían en la parte superior de su cuello y otra en su cintura acariciándola y aferrándola mas cerca de mi, dispuesto a no dejarla ir, mientas sentía como una de sus manos seguía en mi pecho, exactamente sobre mi corazón y la otra subía lenta e instintivamente por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Sus labios me sabían a gloria como siempre y mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante aquel intimo acercamiento, sutilmente adelante un poco las caderas en el sofá con la intención de cambiar su centro de equilibrio y obligarla a apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, sentir cada una de sus curvas rozar mi cuerpo incrementaba en mi aquel sentimiento de pertenencia y la desesperación por sentir su piel contra la mía.

Entre suspiros escapados de su pecho y atrapados por mi boca, escuchaba a la lejanía una vocecita que mi cerebro no lograba procesar, era conocida, pero por algún motivo no la identifiqué hasta que Tomoyo rompió el beso de manera abrupta, trayéndome a la realidad con la violencia de la caída de un meteorito haciendo ignición al entrar a la tierra, miré sobre mi cabeza, aun con la respiración agitada, la cara de Tomoyo sonrojada furiosamente y con cara de pánico mirando algo o mejor dicho a alguien tras de mi y casi de un salto hundió su cara en mi cuello emitiendo un sonido lastimero parecido a un chillido, dejándome por completo desconcertado.

-Tomoyo?- logre articular al bollito de chica que tenía sobre mi encaramada como si de un pequeño koala se tratara.

Escuche que alguien de voz aguda se aclaraba la garganta y los músculos de la espalda se me tensaron uno a uno.

Había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

-disculpe la interrupción, amo Eriol, le preguntaba si deseaba que le deje la bandeja de postres y te- uff, suspire tranquilo y relaje los músculos, tan solo era Yumi, solté una risita por el nudo de chica que aun estaba sobre mi.

-claro Yumi, pasa y déjamelos aquí en la mesa ratona- escuché el sonido de las ruedas amortiguadas por la alfombra de mi cuarto y la mucama con una sonrisa pícara sobre el rostro apareció en mi campo de visión, acomodó los postres y menaje sobre la mesita frente a mi, habiendo terminado me guiño un ojo a lo que respondí con una sonrisa cómplice.

-mis padres ya se retiraron de la mesa?- cuestioné.

-si señor, creo que se dirigieron a la biblioteca de su padre-

-correcto, gracias Yumi y por favor, cierra la puerta al salir- la mucama ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió antes de cruzar la habitación y salir de mí cuarto, siguiendo al pie de la letra mi petición.

Una vez la puerta cerrada moví un poco las piernas para llamar la atención de Tomoyo, aun enrollada sobre mi.

-hey, conejita ya puede salir de su refugio, no hay cazadores cerca- dije entre risas mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-no es gracioso!- saltó Tomoyo desde su refugio en mi cuello completamente roja tratando de zafarse de mi agarre para bajarse de mis piernas, mientras yo ejercía mas presión sobre su cintura y caderas.

-cálmate, no pasa nada-entre risas trate que se quedara quieta mientras se retorcía como un escurridizo pez entre mis brazos.

-no pasa nada!? Tu mucama nos… nos… vio… tu y yo estábamos… argh que vergüenza!- decía Tomoyo al borde de la histeria con la voz unos decibeles mas alta de lo normal.

Volví a estallar en carcajadas.

-pequeña, nos vio besándonos, eso no tiene nada de malo, los empleados creen que eres mi novia y no quiero sonar ególatra pero me aman y les alegra que por fin traiga a alguien- contesté con tranquilidad.

-por que podrían pensar soy tu novia?- preguntó alarmada.

-bueno eres la primera chica que traigo y si es que no lo pensaban antes, de seguro ahora si- y le dedique una inocente sonrisa burlona que fue recibida por una mirada asesina de su parte.

-oh Eriol!- dejó de luchar y volvió a caer contra mi cuerpo apesadumbrada- el caso es que no somos novio- soltó desde su posición con la cara nuevamente enterrada en mi cuello.

Un nudo se me instaló en el pecho, odiaba escucharla decir lo que no éramos.

Suspire.

-es cierto, no lo somos, pero Touya, Sakura, Nakuru, los empleados del hospital donde estaba tu madre y cuantos empleados nos hayan visto en los restaurantes que hemos visitado pueden pensarlo, sin mencionar que no te negaste cuando mi madre hizo referencia a nuestra vida sexual- dije con serenidad.

-no podía mentirle, es tu madre y creo que te conoce bastante bien- dijo incorporándose aun sentada sobre mi para mirarme a los ojos.

-y que prefieres que piense, que tu y yo tenemos alguna relación de algún tipo o que simplemente disfrutas del sexo conmigo- claro… dicho así tampoco sonaba tan mal.

De alguna manera mi ego rogaba que se incline por la segunda pregunta, aunque la razón me decía que la primera debía ganar.

-bueno, tu madre en si no infirió que tu y yo tuviéramos una relación, tan solo que teníamos sexo- me recordó con abrumadora razón.

-y tu crees que ella piensa que no hay nada mas que eso al haberte traído a mi casa?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-tampoco es que me hayas presentado como tu novia-

-querías que te presentara como tal?- pregunté realmente emocionado por su respuesta.

Tomoyo fijo la vista nuevamente en la mano que estaba sobre mi pecho.

-como te dije no le quiero mentir… pero lo que ella asuma no es mentirle no? O sea si no lo pregunta no podemos corroborar o negar lo que ella crea-

Muy cierto.

-y si lo preguntara? Que quieres que le diga?-

Tomoyo suspiró.

-la verdad no estoy muy segura, son tus padres así que creo que aquello que te cause menos problemas con ellos estará bien-

Me fue inevitable dedicarle una sonrisa, me fascinaba su manera altruista de ver las cosas, acomodé un mechón tras su oreja y deposité un beso en su frente.

-de acuerdo pequeña- ella me sonrió y desvió sutilmente su mirada a la mesa con gesto infantil y se remojo los labios.

-creo que quieres probar un postre- comente.

-yooooo?- me contestó juguetona haciéndome reír, con mucho pesar la bajé de mi regazo para darle toda la comodidad de escoger los platos que teníamos al frente.

No podía dejar de observarla mientras servía el té para ambos y seleccionaba su postre con alegría infantil, no comprendía bien cuantas personalidades habían contenidas en esa indescifrable caja de sorpresas, pero todas eran algo que admirar y adorar.

-chocolate cierto?- me extendió muy risueña un plato servido con una porción de browni decorada con crema chantilly, extendí el brazo para tomar el plato ocultando mi grata sorpresa.

En estos tres días Tomoyo ya había descifrado mis gustos.


	12. Cap 12 Salir con un Hiraguisawa

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Hola a todas, disculpen por la demora como siempre, gracias por sus palabras y lectura. Hasta el momento solo hemos visto las cosas por los ojos de Eriol, pero desde el siguiente Capitulo comenzaremos a adentrarnos mas en las mentes del resto de los personajes. Sin mas las dejo, disfruten su lectura!

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 12 Lo que significa salir con un Hiraguisawa

Lunes 6:00 am y yo ya estaba en la ducha reflexionando sobre los sucesos del día anterior.

Luego de literalmente atiborrarnos con los postres servidos y mantener una conversación ligera sobre mi familia y descubrir con deleite lo mucho que le habían agradado mis padres, ambos nos quedamos dormidos a cada lado del sofá.

Moví la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona dedicada a mi mismo, mientras pasaba el shampoo por mi cabello.

Vaya que era todo un galán.

Me desperté ligeramente desorientado sin saber muy bien que día o en que hora estaba, hasta notarla a ella, frágil, liviana y casi fantasmagórica, dormida plácidamente al otro lado del sofá y me sentí extrañamente tranquilo al verla ahí, segura y tranquila a mi lado.

Me estiré un poco y bostecé antes de fijarme en la hora, ya eran cerca a las 7 de la noche, en verdad no era muy tarde, pero al día siguiente tendríamos escuela y teníamos que acostarnos a tiempo.

Eso me recordaba que tenía que llevarle lo que habíamos avanzado el día viernes en clases.

La desperté con suavidad, besando su naricita respingona antes de saborear sus dulces y dormidos labios, podría despertarla todos los días de ese modo.

Al salir de mi habitación con una semidormida Tomoyo bajo el brazo comprobé que mis padres no habían aparecido aun entre los pasillos de la casa, y preferí no molestarlos en realidad.

La sola idea de mis padres a su edad buscando a mi "hermanito" ya me resultaba de por si bastante perturbadora.

Al llegar a casa de Tomoyo ella ya se encontraba algo mas despierta, así que pasé llevando conmigo las notas de las clases y la acompañe explicándole aquellas cosas necesarias.

-no vas a volver a faltar verdad?- cuestioné una vez que terminamos.

Ella me respondió con una radiante sonrisa diciéndome que ya no tenía motivo para faltar, y me sentí orgullosos de mi mismo por ser uno de los motivos.

-tienes idea de como vamos a actuar en clases?- me pregunto trayendo sobre mi aquel pesado yunque que en algún punto del día había olvidado.

Al día siguiente tendríamos clases y la gran pregunta era si actuaríamos como si nada habría pasado.

Trague saliva antes de besarle la frente y decirle que ya pensaría en algo.

Y ahora estaba terminando de enjuagarme y aun no había pensado en nada útil.

Suspiré cerrando la llave de agua de la ducha.

No solo tenía que pesar en algo para explicar nuestra cercanía, sino que además Tomoyo me había reiterado lo importante que resultaba para ella el que arregle las cosas con Shaoran, así que también tenía que pensar en como diantres solucionar mis asuntos con el castaño.

Y yo me seguía preguntando por que demonios le seguía haciendo caso a Tomoyo mientras me secaba y comenzaba a vestir.

Ya con el pantalón puesto y aun sin camisa, mientras me frotaba el cabello con una toalla, alguien toco la puerta.

-adelante- dije distraídamente seguro que sería mi desayuno.

Jhon, mi mayordomo entro con habitual rígida y pulcra figura con una ansiedad poco común en él.

-amo Eriol, sus padres lo requieren con urgencia en sus aposentos- dijo con gestó grave dejándome una señal de alerta.

-todo está bien? Están ellos bien?- pregunté colocándome con rapidez la camisa sintiendo aquella incómoda sensación de temor en el estómago.

-ellos están en perfecta salud, descuide- asentí saliendo raudo de mi habitación con dirección a la de ellos, si bien tenía un peso menos encima al saber que mis padres estaban bien, aquella terrible corazonada de que algo malo había pasado seguía atormentándome.

Llegué a la puerta de mis padres que estaba abierta de par en par, dentro, papa enfundado en su bata azul marino deambulada como un gato enjaulado con un brazo cruzado y otro sosteniendo su barbilla, mientras mi madre estaba hacia un lado de la habitación sentada sobre un sofá como el mío frente a un televisor encendido.

-que paso?- pregunté al cruzar el umbral de su puerta y ver a mi padre en ese estado.

Levantó la mirada y se quedó petrificado mirándome con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

-buen día hijo, sería bueno que te sientes con tu madre un momento- dijo mi padre con solemne seriedad.

Me acerqué a mi madre, con mi padre pisándome los talones y me senté a su lado a pesar de que ella no despegaba la vista de la pantalla con un gesto demasiado atónito para ser normal.

-mama?- traté de llamar su atención con preocupación.

-shh- me calló y me señalo la pantalla mientras subía el volumen…

Y por primera vez miré con autentico horror la pantalla del televisor.

Canal 21, nacional, noticias matutinas, sección farándula.

Oh no… no es posible… no ahora.

-… según nuestras fuentes el joven multimillonario Eriol Hiraguisawa como todo buen "caballero ingles" socorrió a esta "indefensa damisela", que, óiganlo bien presentó como su novia en el hospital de donde fue trasladada la madre de la joven identificada como Tomoyo Daidouji…- recitaba la odiosa voz del televisor mientras aparecían fotografías de Tomoyo en mi auto-… y por las imágenes captadas por nuestros reporteros en situaciones mas… cariñosas, podemos confirmar que existe una relación entre el joven heredero a la fortuna Hiraguisawa y esta desconocida jovencita- las imágenes que ahora pasaban la pantalla eran aquella cuando estábamos almorzando el sábado… y yo la estaba consolando.

No…, no…, no, no, no, no!

No puede ser…

Que hijos de puta!

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en pantalla por televisión nacional. Me lleve una mano a la boca y otra al cabello sintiéndome enfermo mientras seguían apareciendo las imágenes del hospital donde estaba primero la madre de Tomoyo, ella en mi auto y luego almorzando.

Abrazados.

Ella desgarrada y yo consolándola.

Y esos mal nacidos exponiendo todo en cadena nacional.

Todos los músculos del cuello y espalda se me tensaron y sentía como un incomodo calor comenzaba a subir por mi cabeza.

La rabia comenzaba a afiebrarme y el deseo de matar a alguien se instaló en mis puños.

-MALDITOS SEAN!- le espeté furibundo a televisor poniéndome de pie y corriendo al anexo de la línea de teléfono que estaba dentro de la habitación.

-has hablado con Tomoyo hoy?- preguntó mi madre con entonación calmada pero alarmada.

-como voy a haber hablado con ella si me acabo de enterar yo, maldición!- exclamé frustrado mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada en la línea sin éxito de ser contestada.

-tenemos que sacarla de ahí- escuche a mi padre decir.

-ah?- levanté la vista hacia la pantalla mientras marcaba por segunda vez su numero cuando vi en vivo la fachada de su casa.

Ay, no puede ser!

-maldición! Esa gente no tiene vida propia?!- exclamé indignado colgando de golpe el teléfono.

-espera a donde vas?- me detuvo mi padre alarmado.

-a buscarla, no puedo dejarla sola, esto es mi culpa maldición!-

-no vas a ningún lado Eriol-

-que? Acaso quieres que la deje ahí?! No acabas de decir que tenemos que sacarla?-

-si hijo pero cálmate, no estas pensando con claridad-

-como quieres que me calme si un puto grupo de reporteros están asediándola en su propia casa! Maldita sea! Esto no debía pasar! Papa, salió en televisión nacional!- mi tono de voz estaba claramente elevado y ya había abandonado las formas y maneras hacia bastante tiempo, la verdad creo que mis padres estaban tan consternados como yo.

-si hijo, lo se, pero tienes que calmarte, de lo contrario no llegaremos a nada de acuerdo? La prensa esta buscando esto, una reacción exaltada es exactamente lo que ellos buscan, no podemos darles eso, solo cálmate, lo vamos a resolver, no es la primera vez que pasamos por esto- papa estaba plantado frente a mi con las manos sujetándome firmemente los hombros, probablemente evitando que escape, su tono era calmado y firme, como cuando trataba de calmar una situación, de alguna extraña manera y pese a sus extravagancias, el siempre había sido la voz de la razón en casa, y esta vez no era la excepción.

-respira- me dijo, y eso hice.

Tome un par de respiraciones cortas con los ojos cerrados antes de asentir, una vez que papa notara que me había calmado algo me soltó y caminó hacia el sofá donde mama nos observaba en silencio y silenció el televisor.

Ambos me miraron con gesto grave.

-ya llamamos a nuestros asesores de prensa y abogado para tratar esto con el canal y la respuesta que vamos a dar, necesitamos que te comuniques con ella para informarle que un grupo de nuestro cuerpo de seguridad va a escoltarla aquí- dijo papá en tono de orden a lo que asentí y tomé el teléfono nuevamente rogando que conteste.

Contesta, contesta, contesta, rogaba con los ojos cerrados y un creciente dolor de cabeza.

Luego del cuarto intento finalmente mi súplica fue respondida.

-Eriol!- oí decir a Tomoyo algo agitada.

-Tomoyo!, pequeña estas bien?- contesté con alivio al escuchar su voz y poco me importó que mis padres estuvieran escuchándome.

-bueno… creo que si aunque no estoy muy segura por que mi casa está rodeada de reporteros, tu sabes algo?- Tomoyo sonaba completamente confundida y ausente de las noticias matutinas.

Maldición! La culpa me golpeo fuerte, ella no estaría metida en esto si no fuera por mi.

-Tomoyo, no has visto las noticias hoy, verdad?- aquella pregunta me resultó casi dolorosa de pronunciar.

-noticias? No…, espera-

-no, pequeña, espera no vayas a…-

-oh por dios!- la escuché exclamar del otro lado de la línea con la misma odiosa voz de fondo de esa erróneamente llamada reportera.

Muy tarde, encendió el televisor.

Me trague una maldición mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza nuevamente.

-Tomoyo…- comencé a decir lo mas calmado que pude.

-Eriol! Que significa esto?!... por que nuestra foto… o por Dios!- exclamaba casi gritando con pánico la pelinegra del otro lado de la línea.

Trate de contar mentalmente hasta 10 con la intención de calmar la agonía que me invadía al pensar en las grandes dificultades que le estaba causando.

-Tomoyo…, necesito que me escuches con atención, te voy a explicar todo pero cuando llegues aquí, ahora empaca tus cosas del instituto y una muda de ropa que alguien de nuestro cuerpo de seguridad te va a recoger-

-que? Pe… pero por que? Una muda de ropa?- cada vez sonaba mas confundida y nerviosa.

Extrañamente pese todas las cosas que le había pasado creo que es la primera vez que la escuchaba realmente nerviosa.

Y la verdad yo no estaba muy distinto a ella.

Vi a mi padre descolgar un anexo inalámbrico y se plantó a cierta distancia frente a mi, dentro de mi rango visual.

-Tomoyo, soy el señor Clow, escúchame, se que estas confundida y esto0 te va a sonar muy extraño, pero vas a estar mas segura aquí en casa con nosotros… tenemos que hablar contigo- la tercera voz en la línea, la de papa, sonaba categórica y serena, aquel tono que no dejaba espacios para la negociación.

Podía escuchar la respiración ligeramente agitada al otro lado de la línea y si cerraba los ojos podía verla colocándose aquel mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Tomoyo? Me escuchaste, necesitamos que estés preparada, nuestro grupo de seguridad esta en camino a recogerte, me entiendes Tomoyo?- mi padre comenzaba a sonar demandante y yo se lo agradecía en silencio pues hablaba con aquella firmeza de la que yo en este momento carecía.

-esta bien, estaré lista cuando lleguen, como los voy a reconocer?- cuestionó con la voz algo temblorosa pero decidida.

-van a ser mujeres y van a llevar el emblema de la familia bordado en el traje, es el sol encerrado en un polígono de doce lados- escuche a papá suspirar y vi su expresión grave- lamento mucho que estés pasando por esto- se disculpó con Tomoyo y ambos oímos un silencio en la línea.

-yo también- soltó antes de colgar la llamada.

Colgué el teléfono unos segundos después aun apretándolo con demasiada fuerza.

Papá seguía mirándome con gesto grave y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en el sofá donde mama estaba sentada.

-hijo, antes de que llegue todo el mundo tenemos que hablar, los tres- su voz era tranquila pero inquisidora, sabía que esta sería una conversación incómoda pero esto era mínimo comparado a lo estaría pasando Tomoyo.

Tomoyo… por dios, se me retorcía el estómago del solo pensarlo.

Caminé a paso lento hacía la cama de mis padres que se hallaba en un desnivel algo mas elevado del resto de la habitación y me deje caer sobre ella boca arriba.

No estaba muy seguro por que, pero sin importar la edad que tuviera, la cama de mis padre resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, sobretodo en momentos de pánico como este.

Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos antes de emitir un suspiro frustrado y sentarme.

Mis padres se mantenían aun en silencio mirando con lastima mi ritual de frustración.

-de acuerdo… que quieren saber- dije finalmente resignado.

Mi madre levantó una mano a modo de alumna en aula de clases pidiendo la palabra para hablar.

-que relación tienes realmente con ella- si bien era una pregunta, la voz de mi madre carecía de la típica curiosa entonación de un cuestionamiento, sonaba mas como si ella demandara saberlo.

Cosa que realmente me sorprendía puesto que yo pensaba que ella ya lo había deducido.

-pense que habías dejado claro ese punto con tu observación de nuestro trato en tu estudio- respondí alzando una ceja.

-entonces es solo eso? Una chica con la que te acuestas?- preguntó mi papa con los brazos cruzados y mirada inquisidora.

Suspire.

-no, no lo es, es… complicado-

-bueno si te complica tanto decirnos esto a nosotros no se como vas a hacer con nuestros representantes de prensa- comentó papa.

-vamos Eriol, sabes bien que por mas horrible que sea no nos vamos a espantar- dijo mi madre algo de lo que yo era, por desgracia o fortuna, completamente consiente, de alguna manera esos dos podían ser demasiado "open mind" y sabía muy bien que era malditamente difícil espantarlos.

Entonces por que seguía sintiendo ese odioso e incomodo sentimiento de estarlos decepcionando?

Vaya… jamás pense que eso sería posible.

-si, si, lo se…- suspire una vez mas- me cuesta un poco definir nuestra relación aun… si, me he acostado con ella, pero no es mi novia, ni siquiera se si podría llamarla amiga con derechos- probablemente después de esto ella no quiera siquiera ser mi amiga, pense.

-la quieres- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta a la que en vista de todo no pude negarme y asentí con derrota y algo humillado al reconocerlo.

Mi madre, en un mudo gesto, se llevo una mano al pecho suavizando su mirada sobre mi.

Yo tan solo quería hundirme entre sus sabanas satinadas.

-entonces lo que dicen las noticias sobre que la presentases como tu novia son falsas?- preguntó papá.

-no, si la presenté así-

-por que harías algo así? Y ella lo permitió?- papa sonaba cada vez mas confundido.

-es que no tenía otra opción… como les dije es complicado-

-pues hazlo mas sencillo Eriol- ahí esta nuevamente la voz autoritaria de papá.

-ok, Tomoyo es mi compañera de clases desde hace mas de dos años, y si, en todo este tiempo jamás le dirigí la palabra hasta ahora-

-y por que? Se ve que es una chica encantadora- soltó mi madre.

-por que soy un estúpido y cobarde orgulloso esta bien?-

-bien te creo- contestó mi madre con tranquilidad, devolviéndome la bofetada con guante blanco.

-ya, que mas- intervino papa antes que nos desviáramos del tema.

-Hace una semana la notaba algo decaída en clases y como realmente no sabía nada de ella tuve que averiguar donde trabajaba así que fui a buscarla a su trabajo, eso fue el viernes que había faltado a clases-

-eso suena algo que haría un "stalker"- opinó mi madre mientras papá asentía.

Esos dos me iban a causar un aneurisma. Suspire por enésima vez en esa mañana.

-créanme que no estuve muy lejos de convertirme en uno- contesté con sarcasmo- en fin, cuando pude hablar con ella, por primera vez por cierto, descubrí lo que ya saben, que su madre esta gravemente enferma y que ella está afrontando todo esto completamente sola-

-sola quieres decir sin hermanos, padre, tíos…? O sea la pobre no tiene familia biológica?- preguntó mi madre.

-bueno, de sangre si, puede tenerla pero no de apellido, aparentemente su matrimonio no fue muy bien aceptado por la familia de la madre así que le quitaron el apellido, herencias y todo, actualmente no mantiene contacto ni relaciones con nadie de la familia-

-que duro- comentó mamá.

-lo es, comprendí con rapidez lo precaria de su situación, su madre era el único ingreso estable de su casa y debido a que tienen una casa a su nombre en una zona decente de la ciudad que fue básicamente heredada a caridad de su bis abuelo, en el hospital no querían cubrir completamente los gastos de su tratamiento- una mueca de desprecio se me dibujó en el rostro al recordar a la prepotente enfermera que nos atendió- no tienen idea de lo denigrante que puede ser ese sitio, mientras su madre estaba moribunda el doctor se le insinuaba y la enfermera fue tan poco amable! Nunca me había cruzado con personas tan miserables y no podía permitir que Tomoyo siga tratando con ellas- hice una pausa de algunos segundos para dejarlos asimilar lo dicho.

-entonces…?- cuestionó papá haciendo un ademan para que prosiga.

-entonces..., me ofrecí a ayudarla…, empezando con poner en su lugar al insolente doctor y a la odiosa enfermera que la atendió… y puede que me haya hecho pasar por su novio para ello- dije cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de mi fatídico/ estúpido/ irresponsable error, me golpee la frente con la palma.

Demonios! Yo mismo me había vendido! Claro! Bien hecho Eriol! Tenias que andar pavoneándote por ahí de ser quien eres maldición!

Escuché un ligero "oh" de parte de mi madre y un pesado suspiro apesadumbrado de mi padre, de seguro pensaba que era un perfecto imbécil.

-bueno, al menos podemos empezar por ahí investigando de donde se filtró la información, eso quiere decir que Tomoyo y tu no son novios realmente, verdad?- preguntó papá.

-pero si tienen alguna especie de relación, verdad?- interrumpió mi madre antes de que pueda contestar.

-no somos novios y si tenemos una especie de relación…, si bien tan solo hemos pasado un fin de semana juntos, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, tal vez me apresuro al decir que la he llegado a conocer y… la aprecio-

Papá suavizo su mirada y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, escuche una pequeña exclamación escapar de los labios de mi madre.

-oh, hijo… estas enamorado- mamá, como buena romántica, tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho, una sonrisa soñadora y ojos brillantes por la expectativa.

Mientras su pregunta/ declaración calaba hondo en mi.

No se por que me sorprendía, yo mismo ya había llegado a esa conclusión e incluso ya me había resignado a ella, solo que por primera ves alguien mas lo decía en voz alta.

Acaso estaba siendo ridículo? Era posible que me enamorase apenas dos dias después de conocerla?

Incapaz de ocultarle mis emociones a mi madre en el estado emocional en el que me encontraba, agaché la cabeza derrotado y algo avergonzado.

-se lo absurdo que suena dado el poco tiempo que realmente la conozco- dije con la voz en un hilo, burlándome de mi mismo.

-no hijo…- exclamó mama al levantarse del sofá, cruzó la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

-enamorarte de alguien no requiere mucho tiempo, continuar enamorado en el tiempo es lo que cuesta… es la primera vez que soy consiente que te enamoras de alguien- dijo lo ultimo con un ensoñadora emoción que me avergonzó un poco.

De pronto me sentí como aquel niño de 13 años que había sido fotografiado por su madre sin su consentimiento ni conocimiento mientras daba su primer beso.

-trata de no hacer un alboroto de esto por favor?- dije con la cara caliente, seguro de estar rojo y suplicando con la mirada a papá.

-cariño es cierto, tenemos asuntos mas importantes que tratar ahora- dijo papá con una pequeña sonrisa contenida.

-no me pueden juzgar por emocionarme!- exclamó mi madre.

-hijo, si sientes eso por ella, por que es que no son novios?- preguntó papá algo confuso.

-por que ella no siente lo mismo por mi- contesté con derrota, algo… aplastado al oírme decirlo en voz alta.

Escuche otra exclamación de parte de mi madre.

-pero como? Es decir, quien no te amaría? Acaso tiene ya un novio? O no le gustan los chicos?- preguntó mi madre exaltada y algo indignada.

Suspiré nuevamente con derrota, lo ultimo que quería era que le agarre anticuerpos a Tomoyo.

-no es nada de eso madre, tan solo… tan solo no desea enamorarse de nadie, aparentemente su padre solo buscaba fortuna o posición al casarse con su madre y cuando la desheredaron la abandonó cuando aun estaba gestando a Tomoyo, bajo esa premisa Tomoyo cree que el amor es algo peligroso- escuche un lastimero "oh" de parte de mama mientras papá mascullaba algo que no entendí.

-ay, pobre niña!- exclamó mamá con gesto adolorido.

-y no tiene ningún contacto con su padre?... nunca?- preguntó papá incrédulo.

-tengo entendido que no lo conoce siquiera- contesté apesadumbrado.

-sorprendente, bueno eso refuerza el hecho de que este literal y completamente sola… pero bueno, entonces ella no es tu novia pero es lo que en el hospital creen no?- trato de ordenar en su mente papá.

-si… bueno, de hecho también lo cree Nakuru y un par de los doctores del Hiraguisawa Memorial… además de una amiga de Tomoyo y Shaoran- creo que recién caía en cuenta de cuantas personas lo sabían.

-por que lo tendrían que saber Nakuru y dos doctores de Hiraguisawa Memorial?- preguntó papá intuyendo ya la respuesta.

Había olvidado contarle aquel insignificante detalle.

-el sábado trasladé a la mamá de Tomoyo al Hiraguisawa Memorial- dije con cautela, resignado ya a la reacción de mis padres.

-y cuando pensabas contármelo?- cuestionó papá, era extraño pero parecía mas dolido que molesto.

-era algo que podía manejar solo, estoy pagando los gastos de la señora con dinero de mis cuentas personales, así que no estoy comprometiendo ni los ingresos de la clínica ni las cuentas patrimoniales, no creí que sería de importancia-

-de importancia? Hijo! Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por haber criado a un chico engreído y arrogante, indiferente a lo que pasa a su alrededor? A pesar de que me crie con los mismos y hasta mas lujos que tu, mi padre siempre se preocupó por inculcarme una conciencia social, que teníamos que estar agradecidos por lo que teníamos y replicarlo con la misma generosidad a otros… me sentía culpable al pensar que había fallado en ese aspecto contigo… pero tu… tu! Dios como me sorprendes!- aquellas apasionadas y viscerales declaraciones de mi padre me dejaron en shock.

Es decir, tan bajo concepto tenia de mi? Vaya, no sabía si sentirme indignado o aliviado de su reacción.

-ves? Te dije que un hijo mío no fallaría- contestó mi madre con superioridad sin tener la modestia de ocultar su orgullo.

De alguna manera la radiante y ligeramente desquiciada sonrisa de papá también me hizo sentir orgulloso.

-entonces no estas molesto?- pregunté tan solo para asegurarme.

-pero por supuesto que no! Me habría molestado si hubieras dejado a la pobre muchacha sin ayuda!- un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios.

-bueno, su madre esta en el Hiraguisawa Memorial y no creo que haya peligro ahí, no van a dejar que entre nadie distinto a Tomoyo o a mi sin mi autorización y además el doctor que esta tratando a Tomoyo es su primo, así que con mas motivo la va a mantener cuidada-

-que pequeño es el mundo- comentó mi madre.

Antes de que papá fuera a añadir algo mas, el intercomunicador de la habitación emitió un sonido.

-señor Hiraguisawa, el auto que trae a la señorita Daidouji esta cruzando las rejas de la propiedad- escuche la conocida voz del jefe de nuestro cuerpo de seguridad en el altavoz.

-gracias Sagara- contestó papá.

En ese instante sentí como las palmas comenzaron a sudarme frio y las piernas me hormigueaban por la ansiedad de correr a verla, me aterraba pensar en el estado emocional en el que se encontraría, me paré de golpe.

-voy por ella- declaré cruzando la habitación.

-hijo, llévala a la biblioteca- dijo papá mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Mantuve el ritmo acelerado por los pasillos y escaleras de mi casa hasta dar con ella en el hall principal en el preciso momento que mi mayordomo le daba la bienvenida.

Tuve unos segundos para mirarla, llevaba su uniforme puesto y tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo aun y suelto, había cierta palidez y nerviosismo en sus expresiones.

Al menos no me miraba con odio…

Aun

-Tomoyo- llamé su atención segundos antes de atraparla en un desesperado abrazo y sentir que el aroma a vainilla de su cabello me inundara.

Completamente pegada a mi cuerpo y envuelta en mis brazos suspiré como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración todo el tiempo desde que vi las noticias, me estaba volviendo loco por pensar en lo asustada que podría estar.

Ella no resistió el abrazo y se aferro a mi con la misma fuerza ocultando su cara en mi pecho, la sentí suspirar también y se aferró un poco mas.

-estas bien?-le pregunté apartándome un poco para verle la cara.

Ella levantó su purpurea mirada algo desconcertada y asintió confundida.

Deposité un beso en su frente antes de volver a estrecharla.

-cariño… lo siento tanto… todo esto es mi culpa, por favor perdóname- le susurré aun teniéndola entre mis brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Se separó ligeramente de mi sin romper el abrazo para mirarme a la cara.

-ni siquiera entiendo bien lo que ha pasado, Eriol, tu lo sabes?-

-tengo una vaga idea, ven conmigo- tomándola de la mano la dirigí sin protestar por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Me detuve unos segundos antes de entrar en la habitación y acercando nuevamente a Tomoyo hacia mi para darle un inesperado, desesperado y tierno beso.

No se exactamente que esperaba lograr con el, tal vez calmarla o calmarme, darle todo mi apoyo o recibirlo, hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien y que no la dejaría sola pase lo que pase o tal vez hacer una muda súplica que no me abandone tras este terrible, terrible episodio.

Saboree sus labios con mi lengua sin pedir permiso o darle mucho tiempo de reacción, necesitaba sentirla cerca y mía aun, sin embargo no rechazo mis labios y tuvo la gentileza de responder a mi muda suplica.

Mis dos manos estaban a los lados de su cara, deteniéndola, evitando que escape, no sabía por que, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando la bese, que escaparía.

Nuestro beso fue disminuyendo de intensidad, convirtiéndose en cortos e intermitentes, hasta que por fin logre obligarme con pesar a separarme de ella.

Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada, aun con los ojos cerrados junté mi frente con la suya hasta recuperar el ritmo normal de mi aliento- todo va a estar bien de acuerdo? Vamos a enfrentar esto juntos hasta el final… como todo, me oyes?- abrí los ojos para mirarla.

Tomo unos segundos mas antes que ella abriera los ojos y asintiera, puso ambas manos sobre las mías y saboreé su tranquilizadora calidez, ladeo un poco la cabeza y me regalo una sonrisa ladeada- como todo- me repitió suspirando con resolución.

No podía dejar de admirar lo valiente que era, de pronto me sentí completamente relajado y estúpidamente envalentonado, dispuesto a absolutamente todo, acaso importaba lo que el mundo creyera?

No, con ella a mi lado no me importaba nada y defendería eso con cada una de las armas que tenía, de pronto encontré esa cuota de valor que creía inexistente, empapándome por completo.

Así que con energías renovadas y dispuesto a todo le dediqué una sonrisa que desbordaba seguridad, que hacía segundos no sentía, y tome su mano derecha entre mis dedos y deposite un beso.

-estas lista?- pregunte.

Ame aun mas su mirada resuelta.

-tan lista como puedo estarlo en este momento- y tomados de la mano nos adentramos a la biblioteca.

Dentro de la biblioteca estaban no solo mis padres aun enfundados en sus respectivas batas, si no también se encontraban, y no sabría decir en que momento había llegado, nuestro asesor de publicidad y el asesor de prensa. Cada uno pulcramente arreglado en costosos trajes de diseñador escuchaban atentamente a mis padres.

El asesor de prensa que estaba enfundado en un traje grafito tomaba algunas notas desde su tablet mientras el rubio de traje blanco escuchaba a mis padres con el mismo gesto dramático con el que uno vería una novela.

Cuando mis padres nos vieron desde su sofá favorito guardaron silencio y como acto casi reflejo mamá se levantó para estrechar con cuidado a Tomoyo.

-oh querida, lamento tanto esto…- dijo con sincera aflicción.

-descuide señora Hiraguisawa, no es su culpa- contestó Tomoyo devolviendo el abrazo.

-pues de hecho cariño…, algo que debes comprender que esto suele suceder al parar con nosotros- contestó mi madre algo apesadumbrada, me fue inevitable entornar los ojos antes ese comentario.

No era exactamente lo que quería que ella escuche en ese momento.

Papá y el abogado nos miraban desde el sofá, mientras el rubio se ponía de pie.

-oh! Jovencita! Cuanto lamento que estés pasando por todo esto, pero descuida! Juntos lo resolveremos!- dijo dramáticamente mientras se abalanzaba en ella con un gran y largo abrazo…

Que me supo a bilis…

Aclaré la garganta sonoramente antes de alejar con poco cuidado uno de los pegajosos brazos del rubio que rodeaban la espalda de Tomoyo y atraerla hacia mi con la aprehensión que una madre aleja a su niño de algo toxico.

Estaba descubriendo lo mucho que odiaba que le pongan las manos encima a Tomoyo.

Una vez resguardada bajo mi protector y celoso brazo aferrado a su cintura, estiré mi mano derecha acompañada de una peligrosa sonrisa.

-hola Tamaki, si, todos lamentamos lo sucedido y estamos ansiosos por ver como lo vas a resolver- dije entre dientes masticando cada palabra mientras apretaba la mandíbula con rigidez.

Conocía al rubio desde hacía ya algunos años, Tamaki Suou, hijo ilegitimo de un adinerado empresario y una francesa sin dinero ni apellido. A pesar de contar con el generoso apoyo económico de su padre, decidió abrirse camino por si solo, como publicista y asesor personal, de la mano de su mejor amigo desde la escuela, Kyouya Otori.

Y vaya que no les iba nada mal, al igual que mi familia, habían también otros personajes con vidas "demasiadas publicas" como para dejarlas al libre albedrio de los inescrupulosos periodistas, y obviamente para llegar a ver a un cliente antes de las 8 de la mañana tenían que cobrar muy buenos honorarios, que de hecho eran pagados con especial gusto a ver los resultados.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser nuestro publicista, no se me escapaba el hecho de que fuera apenas unos cuantos años mayor que yo, y que además disfrutaba de aquella reputación que rezaba que "las mujeres se derriten por el" cierto o no, no tenía ningún deseo de comprobarlo en este momento.

Tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoico, pero no tenía ánimos de lidiar con eso justo ahora.

El rubio me regalo una enorme sonrisa, se le veía emocionado? Y me estrechó la mano con enérgico movimiento.

-Por supuesto Eriol! Lo mejor para ustedes, tomen asiento- dijo antes de guiarnos al conjunto de sofás donde estaban sentados mi padres y el pelinegro.

Kyouya se levanto y estrechó mi mano con discreta diplomacia mientras mencionaba mi nombre a modo de saludo e hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo.

Me senté al lado de Tomoyo en un sofá donde solo cabíamos los dos y decidí no soltar su mano en ningún momento.

-bien…- comenzó a decir Tamaki con unas hojas en las manos- primero lo primero hace cuanto se conocen?-

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos al unísono, como pidiéndonos permiso con la mirada para hablar, la noté asentir.

-somos compañeros de clases desde hace dos años, pero recién nos hemos conocido desde el viernes- contesté, algo mas tranquilo de que mis padres presentes supieran toda la historia…

Bueno al manos las partes que podían saber.

-de acuerdo… y en realidad son novios?- preguntó Tamaki nuevamente alzando una ceja.

Cuando estaba por abrir mi boca sentí que Tomoyo me apretó ligeramente la mano, y voltee a mirarla.

-descuida, mis padres ya saben los pormenores del tema- le dije con suavidad ganándome una mirada de pánico de parte de la pelinegra cuyos ojos aumentaron increíblemente de tamaño y sentí su delicado cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

-le… les contaste?- preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz y algo sonrojada.

-descuida cariño, lo entendemos- contestó mi madre para calmarla.

-Tomoyo, tienes que entender esto, de todas las personas en las que puedas confiar sobre este tema, somos nosotros, no temas por tus secretos están y van a estar a salvo con nosotros- dijo papá logrando que Tomoyo se sonroje aun mucho mas.

Estaba seguro que ella pensaba que yo había dado los detalles de nuestro pequeño acuerdo, y sentía un terrible cargo de conciencia por la tortura mental que en este momento probablemente estaba experimentando… mas tarde se lo explicaría.

Acaricié suavemente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar sin soltarla.

-tranquila, todo está bien- le dije volteando a mirarla nuevamente, ella asintió en silencio ligeramente perturbada.

-en si no depende mucho si es que son novios o no realmente, solo necesitamos saber que es lo que ustedes quieren que la opinión pública sepa- contestó Kyouya con simpleza dirigiéndole una mirada dura y exasperada al rubio como reproche y luego dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

-preferiría que no sepan nada- contestó Tomoyo ligeramente ofuscada.

Kyouya asintió con lentitud.

-lamentablemente eso ya no es un opción en este momento- contestó Kyouya con simpleza, Tamaki sentado a su lado, que se comenzaba a notar algo tenso trató de decir algo, sin embargo Kyouya le colocó un cojín en la cara para evitar que hablara.- señorita Daidouji, si ha visto las noticias esta mañana y de seguro los periódicos de hoy y mañana se dará cuenta que la opinión pública ya sabe de usted, gracias por supuesto a un par de fotos un buen chisme y muchas suposiciones…, cuando esto sucede lo único que se puede hacer es darle cosas "reales" de que hablar, o en todo caso controlar lo que deseamos que se sepa- Kyouya decía todo en un tono neutral y casi carente de emociones, pero con extremada elocuencia.

Realmente las diferencias entre el pelinegro que rebosaba de calma y seguridad al hablar distaba mucho del ligeramente abochornado rubio que se abrazaba del cojín que minutos antes había aterrizado sobre su cara.

-lo que queremos decir cariño es que si los dejamos con lo poco que saben o creen, ellos van a seguir haciendo suposiciones y quien sabe lo se les ocurriría decir, la única manera es usarlos para que digan exactamente lo que queremos que digan- completó Tamaki aun abrazando el cojín.

Realmente tiene 25?

Escuche a Tomoyo asentir simultáneamente a un suspiro y un gesto apesadumbrado.

-todo esto es muy injusto- soltó Tomoyo.

-la prensa amarillista no tiene por que ser justa, ni mucho menos verídica, así que le recomiendo que no gaste su tiempo ni energías en renegar por ello.- le contesto Kyouya.

Tomoyo suspiro nuevamente.

-entonces cuales son mis opciones- sonó Tomoyo resignada.

El gesto de Tamaki se contrajo en compasión y Kyouya se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-depende de lo que deseas que la gente sepa, puedes negar lo que dijo la periodista y decir que todo fue un malentendido o puedes corroborar lo dicho aportando los detalles reales, finalmente es la elección de ambos lo que deseen que se diga de ustedes, tan solo recuerden que siempre va a existir prensa amarillista y personas inescrupulosas dispuesta a vender cualquier chisme o foto extraoficial- expresó Kyouya con la calma que se explican las cosas a un niño.

Sentí a Tomoyo removerse incómoda a mi lado, todo esto podía resultar abrumador para ella, siendo la primera vez que pasaba por esto.

Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de mi que estaba ya ligeramente curtido con todo el teatrillo.

-si nosotros… negáramos una relación… cual sería la estrategia?- preguntó Tomoyo mirando fijamente a Kyouya, el se tomo unos segundos para parpadear un par de veces y suspiró una vez antes de cambiar de posición y sentarse hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

Tragué saliva de la manera mas discreta posible, de alguna manera esa pregunta me causo un incómodo vacío en estomago, que no se debía exactamente por la falta de desayuno.

-bueno, primero, independientemente por donde se halla filtrado la información, tomaremos acciones legales tanto con la persona que compartió la información como con el canal que lo divulgo- dijo con mirada seria y firme, por aquel sutil ápice de satisfacción en su mirada, notaba cuanto le complacía esa idea- lo siguiente será concertar una entrevista con un periodista de espectáculos de trayectoria para explicarle que todo surgió de un terrible malentendido, lo que sucederán los siguientes días es que ustedes dos tendrán que limitar su compañía en público y de ser inevitable esta el mínimo contacto posible entre ustedes- dijo dirigiendo su mirada claramente nuestras manos unidas- al cabo de un tiempo sus acciones corroboraran lo declarado y al no haber mayores intereses serán olvidados, los escándalos pasan rápidamente-

Agaché la mirada sin poder evitarlo, tan solo pensar en la idea de que ella deseara pasar el resto del tiempo tratándonos como… como… extraños? Hacía que me sintiera demasiado desdichado, miserable.

Realmente me odiaba tanto?

Trate de retirar mi mano de su agarre para darle mas espacio, pero para mi sorpresa y como un rescate la sentí aferrarse mas sin soltarme.

Voltee a mirarla nuevamente, algo desconcertado, sin encontrarme con su mirada que seguía fija en Kyouya.

-y… que pasaría si dijéramos lo contrario?- preguntó Tomoyo con cautela haciendo que con esas sencillas palabras el estomago se me contrajera y mi corazón tratara de salírseme del pecho.

Mire a Kyouya con desesperación y ansiedad, esperaba que su respuesta fuera mas alentadora que la anterior.

Por favor?

Kyouya cambió de posición nuevamente apoyando su espalda en el sofá y cruzando una pierna sobre otra.

-básicamente lo mismo, salvo que diremos que es una relación que esperaban llevar con discreción dada la poca costumbre que tiene la señorita con los reflectores y lo indignados que están por la poca sensibilidad con el tema, una que otra entrevista donde se les verá perdidamente enamorados, algunas fotos de salidas casuales y cualquier cosa que corrobore la historia, Tamaki tiene un excelente manejo con los medios- dijo Kyouya haciendo que al rubio se le ilumine el rostro en una radiante sonrisa.

-oh! No tienes idea de todo lo que tengo planeado, los medios adoran el romanticismo y las historias de amores imposibles, es decir, quien no siguió el romance de William y Kate? va a ser mucho mas fácil poner a la opinión pública de nuestro lado - dijo Tamaki casi jadeante de la emoción. Yo estaba seguro que si agudizaba un poco la vista podía ver enjambres de ideas flotando a su alrededor.

Luego hizo una pausa y su rostro se transformo en un gesto compasivo.

-sin embargo, finalmente es su decisión chicos, sea lo que escojan, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para servirlos- aquel tono de voz sereno mirada comprensiva eran algunos de los cambiantes gestos del rubio que me dejaban perplejo, podía ser muy infantil y apasionado a un momento y al otro calmado y reflexivo.

Tomoyo giró hacía mi preguntándome con la mirada que era lo que eligiríamos.

Para mi era bastante claro, yo sabía muy bien que era lo que quería y tuve la tentación de presionar tan solo un poco para hacerla desear lo mismo que yo.

Pero simplemente no pude.

De alguna manera mi conciencia había tomado las riendas de mis decisiones y, machacándome el hecho de que la había básicamente obligado a este bizarro trato y que ahora estaba metida en este problema por mi culpa, simplemente no tenía ya cara de presionarla nuevamente ni mucho menos manipular sus decisiones.

-lo que tu quieras, te apoyaré en ello- le contesté arrepintiéndome en el mismo momento al sentir aquel sabor amargo en la boca que me dejó la sola idea que opte por fingir que no éramos nada.

Tomoyo suspiro sin dejar de mirarme y en un movimiento natural me soltó de la mano y se puso de pie, caminó un par de pasos en silencio hacia el ventanal bajo la mirada silenciosa y expectante de los presentes, dándonos la espalda se apoyo en el marco de la ventana respirando pausadamente.

Mientras yo la contenía.

-por cuanto tiempo?- preguntó de repente.

-el que sea necesario para que la prensa lo olvide, normalmente son de dos a seis meses en cualquiera de los casos- contestó Kyouya.

Escuchamos a Tomoyo suspirar nuevamente antes de cuadrara los hombros.

-es casi el tiempo que mi madre va a estar en tratamiento- respondió antes de voltearse para darnos la cara- está bien, hagámoslo, que la gente piense que somos novios- contestó con resolución.

Solté el aliento que tenía contenido a la vez que mi madre ahogaba un gritito de júbilo y se llevaba ambas manos al pecho, por el rabillo del ojo vi al rubio hacer un gesto de victoria y al pelinegro disimular una sonrisa mientras marcaba su celular.

El rubio se puso de pie y avanzo hasta Tomoyo para tomarla de las manos.

-perfecto preciosa, déjalo en nuestras capaces manos, te prometo que haremos de su relación la mas hermosa y envidiada de todas- era tan palpable la alegría del rubio mientras decía esto que contagió un poco a Tomoyo arrancándole una sonrisa, sonrisa con la que volteó a mirarnos hasta que se detuvo en mi mirada por unos segundos.

No era del todo consiente de la manera en la que le estaba mirando, pero una decena emociones cruzaban por mi mente en ese momento, valentía, miedo, gratitud, resolución, amor.

Ambos dejamos que nuestras miradas se engancharan por un rato mientras el resto de las personas de la habitación hablaban entre ellas, curvé una de las esquinas de mi boca en una sonrisa antes de guiñarle un ojo y ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-bien, nuestra abogada ya se esta encargando del canal, la reportera y la enfermera, van a pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a hablar con nadie, por lo pronto, y para aliviar un poco la curiosidad Tamaki va a comunicarse en nombre de ustedes para poder acallar un poco el tema, eso al menos va a permitir que no falten hoy a clases, aunque estoy seguro que van a llegar un poco tarde, desde ahora vamos a estar en constante contacto- dijo Kyouya antes de ponerse de pie para dirigirse hacia Tomoyo y estrechar su mano.

-señorita Tomoyo, puede poner su absoluta confianza en nosotros, no la defraudaremos- dijo d manera muy profesional, totalmente equidistante al rubio que daba saltitos de alegría a su lado.

Tomoyo agradeció el gesto y mis padres anunciaron que ya deberíamos irnos para no llegar mas tarde de lo normal al instituto, despidiéndonos de los presentes dejamos la habitación.

Note la hora y estaba bastante seguro de lo tarde que llegaríamos, la realidad es que en ese punto no era lo que me preocupara mas.

El instituto…, pense, hacía un par de horas me rompía la cabeza pensando en como haríamos notoria nuestra relación… caso resuelto! Pense con ironía.

Dirigí a Tomoyo mi habitación para terminar de recoger mis cosas mientras ella se peinaba, trague saliva cuando note las 10 llamadas perdidas de cierta pelirroja en mi celular.

Maldición…

Un incómodo retorcijón se apoderó de mi estómago pensando en la explicación que esperaba Kaho.

Y la realidad es que no quería pensar en eso aun, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para patear el tema para mas adelante y concentrarme en lo que tenía por delante.

Tomamos un rápido desayuno en la cocina antes de dirigirnos a entrada de la casa donde una limosina negra nos esperaba.

-vamos a ir en esto?- preguntó Tomoyo con algo de aversión.

Suspire resignado.

-la prensa sabe donde estudiamos, lo mas probable es que la entrada del instituto este llena de reporteros al igual que la entrada de la propiedad, es mas seguro ir escoltados para que la prensa no nos detenga en la puerta, gracias a lo que van a hacer Tamaki y Kyouya con suerte podremos regresar en mi auto con algo mas de normalidad- la vi asentir algo consternada antes de subir al auto.

Ya dentro saludamos a los dos miembros de nuestro cuerpo de seguridad que estaban de piloto y copiloto del lujoso y seguro auto.

-discúlpennos un momento chicos- comente cerrando la ventana que nos separaban de ellos.

Ya estando solos en el trayecto al instituto pude dedicarle una mirada preocupada a Tomoyo que parecía muy concentrada en mirar por la ventana pavonada.

-hey- dije con cautela a la vez que acariciaba el dorso de su mano con suavidad- estas bien?- pregunte.

Ella limito a asentir sin decir una palabra ni mirarme, la culpa comenzó a carcomerme, evidentemente no estaba bien.

-se que ya lo dije antes, pero de verdad lamento todo esto, jamás hubiera querido que te veas envuelta en todo este lio, esto es mi culpa, no debí ser tan imprudente, de verdad lo siento mucho, entenderé si me odias por esto- me escuchada a mi mismo desolado y emotivo, en realidad me había encargado de arruinarlo todo y… la verdad rogaba que no me odiase.

-no te odio- dijo aun mirando hacia fuera-me lo advertiste ayer, además tu y yo estamos en el mismo barco, lamento que todo esto te traiga malos recuerdos- dijo finalmente mirándome con gesto apesadumbrado.

-supongo que esas cosas me prepararon para este momento, a veces se vuelve algo rutinario, lo que realmente me preocupa es la manera en como lo estés tomando tu- moví mi cuerpo hasta quedar casi frente a ella y tiré ligeramente de ella hasta tener en mi rango visual cada uno de sus posibles gestos y ademanes.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como sopesando su respuesta.

-es algo…, confuso sabes? Aquellas personas que no estamos bajo "la opinión pública" a veces miramos todos estos escándalos con mucha crítica e incluso algo de envidia, es decir, cuantas de tus conquistas no matarían por una foto en la sección de sociales- dijo riéndose un poco y haciéndome recordar a una muy "alterada Kaho" que de seguro me querría matar - pero realmente nunca pensé que habían tantas posibilidades de que suceda, o sea soy consiente de quien eres pero jamás te vi "bajo los reflectores" no se si me entiendas?- continuó algo confusa.

Me fue realmente inevitable sentir ternura por tan deliciosa criatura frente a mi y apreté su mano con una sonrisa.

-eso es por que desde que llegue me mantuve al margen de ellos, solo soy fotografiado por un grupo exclusivo de reporteros que no son demandados si lo hacen y de hecho esas fotos son previamente aprobadas, además suelo ir a sitios exclusivos donde lo único que se les exige es seguridad- hice una pausa antes de suspirar- es cierto todos saben quien soy, pero como no ocupo la mayoría de las portadas a nadie le interesa mucho mi existencia… al menos hasta que metí la pata y dije quien soy en una persona sin escrúpulos- dije cansado y reprochándome a mi mismo.

-crees que fue esa enfermera?- algo incrédula.

-o ese doctor rubio, quien haya sido, se va a arrepentir créeme, la abogada que tenemos es particularmente despiadada con los medios que incumplen los contratos, lo único cierto es que fui imprudente al irme de boca y exhibirnos tanto-

-bueno, no me arrepiento de la manera en como me defendiste-

-gracias, al menos algo hice bien-

Tomoyo se inclinó para depositar un beso en mi mejilla que me arranco una sonrisa, si bien creía firmemente que necesitaba una mejor recompensa, adoraba aquellos inocentes gestos de ternura.

-Eriol, hiciste muchas cosas bien- dijo con una consoladora sonrisa.

-me sorprende que lo hayas tomado con tanta calma, creí que me odiarías por esto-

-bueno, no voy a negar que me tomo por sorpresa y de hecho luego de hablar con tu padre maldije el momento en el que te conocí… pero luego de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que tu también estabas siendo afectado y… que no va a ser la mejor manera de explicárselo a tu ex-

-Kaho no es mi ex- dije con firmeza dándole una mirada fea mientras ella entornaba los ojos y me dirigía una sonrisa incrédula y burlona- sin embargo si va a ser complicado explicarle esto… bueno al menos ya no va a querer hablarme, eso debe facilitar un poco las cosas no?-

-lamento el lio que te va a ocasionar con tus amigos-

-mmm… yo no tanto es decir el único que era realmente mi amigo es Shaoran y de por si ya me odiaba un poco así que no estoy perdiendo mucho-

-vas a arreglar las cosas con Shaoran verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-si… - traté de no sonar dubitativo- creo que debería ir reservando una cama en la clínica, si vio las noticias creo que tratara de matarme- pensé un momento- y si el no lo logra de seguro tu adorable primo si lo logrará- dije con sarcasmo.

Tomoyo se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.

-ok, entiendo tu punto… déjame a mi encargarme de Touya de acuerdo? Tu tan solo arregla las cosas con Shaoran… y procura que Kaho no trate de arrancarme el cuero cabelludo- contestó con ironía.

-hey, descuida eres mi novia, yo te voy a cuidar-

Compartimos una sonrisa cómplice cuando comenzamos a divisar la escuela y sin acordarlo ambos suspiramos pesadamente, teníamos claro que sería un día muy duro para los dos.

Escuchamos un ligero toque en la separación de la limosina que estaba arriba y presioné el botón para bajarla.

-disculpe señor Hiraguisawa, pero ya estamos llegando al instituto y el señor Sagara desea una pequeña video conferencia con ustedes antes de descender del auto- dijo el copiloto.

-esta bien, gracias Frank- dije antes de encender la pantalla bajo la mirada confusa de Tomoyo.

-Sagara es nuestro jefe de seguridad, de seguro tiene un par de cosas que decirnos- la pantalla se puso primero color azul y luego apareció un ícono de llamada antes de que se conectara la llama.

-buenos dias Eriol, señorita Daidouji es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Sousuke Sagara, soy en encargado de la seguridad de la familia Hiraguisawa y desde hoy también de su seguridad- se presentó el castaño a través de la pantalla con formalidad.

-ho… hola, mi seguridad?- me miró Tomoyo desconcertada mientras miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido con extrañeza.

-que quieres decir con eso Sousuke?-pregunté.

-tus padres están preocupados por la seguridad de ella, su casa salió en televisión y también saben que vive sola, aun conteniendo a los medios es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien trate de lastimarla para llegar a tu familia- mientras Sousuke hablaba sentía como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y las manos comenzaban a sudarme frio.

Mierda… no había pensado en eso.

-q… que? Espera eso… eso es cierto? O sea no crees que es un poco exagerado?- preguntó Tomoyo algo balbuceante revelando su nerviosismo.

Trate de contestar, sin embargo el nudo que sentía en la garganta no me dejo pronunciar palabra, vi a Sousuke suspirar.

-me gustaría decir que estoy siendo paranoico pero no es así, tan solo piénselo señorita, sin la debida protección es un blanco vulnerable para que cualquiera quiera solicitar un rescate por usted…, no podemos arriesgarla- Sousuke suavizo un poco su voz notando lo tensa y pálida que se puso Tomoyo, algo que agradecí enormemente.

Sentí a Tomoyo estremecerse ligeramente a mi lado y tome su mano con fuerza.

-esto no puede ser!-dijo increíblemente consternada y asustada, esto no me estaba gustando, la atraje hacia mi y la abracé.

-Sousuke, además de presentarte tu llamada tiene algún otro propósito?- pregunté ligeramente fastidiado tratando de cortar es llamada lo mas pronto posible.

Le dedique una mirada de ayuda a Sousuke que entendió con rapidez.

-eh… si, primero que tu madre ya habló con la directora del instituto y se supone que sus profesores ya tienen indicaciones específicas sobre ustedes, los alumnos del aula están prohibidos de tomarles fotos pero todos sabemos que durante los recesos va a ser bastante difícil evitarlo, así que según el plan de Tamaki traten en lo posible de verse… juntos. Ya saben, tomados de la mano, riendo, etc. Si cualquier otra foto se filtre que sea para corroborar su relación, por otro lado… tus padres han sugerido que Tomoyo se mude a la mansión al menos por un tiempo, hasta que sea seguro-

-que?- dijimos Tomoyo y yo al unísono.

-quieren que deje la casa sola?- cuestionó Tomoyo alarmada.

-su casa estará protegida las 24 horas, es solo que es mas fácil protegerla dentro de la propiedad, solo va a ser por un tiempo hasta que se olviden de ustedes y el riesgo baje, el tiempo que no este viviendo en su casa nos va a permitir determinar si realmente no hay ninguna amenaza-

-por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Tomoyo aun con tono de pánico en su voz.

-por lo menos un mes- contestó Sousuke de manera solemne.

Tomoyo se llevo una mano a la frente y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, la escuché murmurar "un mes" mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Aquella punzada de culpa comenzó a golpearme nuevamente, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados en menos de una semana y al menos yo era el culpable de la mitad de ese giro.

Por primera vez la vi realmente cansada de todo esto y yo mismo me preguntaba cuanto mas soportaría antes de perder la cordura.

-hasta cuando puede responder- pregunté por ella con la intención de terminar la llamada para darle unos segundos de paz antes de entrar al instituto.

Sousuke me miro confuso y ligeramente descuadrado por la pregunta, como si no la esperara.

-Eriol, cuando tus padres sugieren algo sabes que no hay margen a discusión… en este momento hay un equipo trasladando la ropa y los efectos personales de Tomoyo para instalarlos en la mansión, para cuando estén de vuelta a casa sus cosas ya estarán aquí- concluyo Sousuke.

Genial…! Pense con sarcasmo mientras veia a Tomoyo abrir los ojos y mirar con pánico la pantalla donde se veia la mirada de disculpas del castaño.

-pero, como puede ser si yo recién me entero? No se me ha consultado nada de esto- casi gritó Tomoyo con algo de justa indignación en su voz.

Y no era para menos, mis padres tenían la horrible costumbre de tomas decisiones por otros "sin su consentimiento o conocimiento" como solía decir, tal vez yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero Tomoyo no era su hija.

-los señores Hiraguisawa sabían que probablemente no lo consentiría, por ello es que no fue exactamente una consulta… considérese una huésped en casa por tiempo indeterminado- dijo Sousuke finalmente.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y levantó su barbilla a la defensiva.

-mas parece un secuestro- replicó mordaz exudando hastío y nada de temor por el tosco jefe de seguridad.

El suspiro con cansancio y sin un ápice de diversión.

-lo se señorita Daidouji, he pasado poco mas de media hora debatiendo con ambos sobre los conceptos de hospedada y secuestrada y al parecer los términos legales de "retenida en contra de su voluntad" son bastante ambiguos para ellos…- rodo los ojos antes de proseguir -en fin, usted puede negarse y hablar con ellos… pero como encargado de la seguridad de la familia y también de usted permítame aconsejarle que tomo esta muestra de hospitalidad de la mejor manera, ellos tan solo quieren lo mejor para ambos- se detuvo unos segundos para dedicarnos una sonrisa comprensiva- entiendo que todo esto es bastante abrupto y difícil de asimilar pero trate de tomarlo como un hospedaje forzado en un lujoso resort, estoy casi seguro que lo va a disfrutar, estaremos en contacto, que tengan un buen día- se despidió finalmente cortando la comunicación.

Vi como Tomoyo se acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja con la mirada perdida en la tapicería del auto.

-Tomoyo… estas bien?- pregunté tratando de tocar su hombro, ella se encogió lejos de mi alcance.

-necesito salir del auto- murmuró a la vez que habría la puerta de su lado, hacia unos momentos que estábamos estacionados frente a las puertas del patio de la escuela y Tomoyo parecía desesperada por huir de mi.

Me bajé rápidamente del auto tras ella murmurando una distraída despedida al personal que nos había trasladado al colegio, seguro que habiendo escuchado todo, en ese momento no tuvieron ninguna intención de detenerme.

La entrada del colegio estaba desértica, todos los alumnos deberían estar en clases en estos momentos y estaba casi seguro que tanto miembros del cuerpo de seguridad como los propios jefes de los departamentos legales de los canales y periódicos, habían logrado dispersarlos, los primeros para evitar confrontaciones y los segundos demandas.

Sea como fuere Tomoyo caminaba a paso rápido por el patio ignorando intencionalmente mi llamado.

-Tomoyo espera- logre alcanzarla y la tome de la muñeca a lo que ella se giró hacia mi y con un rápido y desenfadado movimiento se zafó de mi agarre enfrentándome con una mirada peligrosa.

-cálmate- le pedí con firmeza al notar que probablemente los eventos matutinos ya habían causado estragos en sus nervios.

-que quieres que me calme? Exactamente como puedo estar calmada con todo esto?- me contestó dejándome notar los matices de su controlada irritación en el tono de su voz.

-no me malinterpretes, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero hace tan solo 4 dias que te conozco y absolutamente toda mi vida esta de cabeza, no es algo fácil de asimilar sabes?- estaba alterada, eso era bastante obvio y de hecho no la culpaba.

La realidad es que me sentía tanto o mas dolido por todo esto.

-cariño, se que no es fácil, créeme que lo se y me martiriza pensar en la situación en la que te he puesto, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo habría hecho las cosas diferentes, pero lamentablemente no se puede, así que lo único que nos queda es seguir delante de acuerdo?- mi voz trataba de sonar serena, pero no podía evitar que se oiga cargada de emociones, yo mismo me sentía indignado y me odiaba por haberla expuesto a todo ese circo, sin embargo también me sentía dolido y angustiado por que algún rincón de su mente me odie por esto.

Ella tomo un par de respiraciones profundas mirando al cielo como si algún ser divino pudiera bajar en su ayuda, con un gesto casi doloroso llevo ambas manos a su rostro y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Estaba agotada.

Conmovido por su fragilidad me acerque a ella y la envolví en mis brazos dejándola sollozar contra mi pecho, lo mas probable es que entráramos luego de la primera clase, y no me importó, ella se estaba quebrando y yo me quedaría a su lado para recoger los fragmentos.

Pasamos así un rato, yo acariciaba su espalda mientras sentía que cada sollozo me desgarraba por dentro, tan solo cerré los ojos mientras la consolaba deseando poder absorber su dolor.

Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en leves hipados, me deparé ligeramente para ver su pálido rostro ahora con los ojos rojos y vidriosos unidos al botón de su nariz húmeda y roja.

Le sonreí con ternura ante de tomarla de la mano y dirigirla a los lavabos que estaba a un lado de las canchas.

Tomé su cabello mientras se lavaba la cara y le ofrecí mi pañuelo para que se secara.

-como me veo?- preguntó aun con los ojos algo hinchados por el llanto y la nariz roja en contraste de sus pálidas mejillas.

-te vez adorable- le dije con total sinceridad esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

Ella soltó una risita burlona.

-vaya, ya empiezas a mentir como un novio- soltó ella con sarcasmo, me sonreí aliviado, el que comience a bromear era un buen indicio.

Alcé una ceja y fingí un gesto de duda.

-aunque pensándolo bien creo que tus labios podrían entonar mas con tu nariz- dije acorralándola frente al lavabo.

Ella se llevó los dedos a sus labios con mirada dubitativa, trato de abrir la boca para decir algo pero no lo permití.

Mis labios ya habían aterrizado sobre los suyos y comenzaban a moverse rítmicamente en la necesidad de saborearlos.

La sentí titubear ligeramente ante el primer roce, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos la sentí relajarse contra mi y pasear ambas manos sobre mi pecho hasta que se unieron en mi nuca atrayéndome mas hacía ella.

Sin resistirme a aquella muda solicitud me apreté un poco mas contra ella sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al mío haciendo que nuestro beso se intensificara cada vez mas, haciéndose mas apasionado y demandante.

Giré un poco mi mandíbula para tener un mejor acceso a su boca y ella se acomodó en el ángulo perfecto para seguir besándola, seguimos saboreándonos hambrientos por la cercanía hasta que sentí con sorpresa y placer como mi labio inferior era atrapado por sus dientes en un tentador mordisco.

Me separé de golpe por la sorpresa, demasiado excitado a causa del mordisco y la miré con curiosidad mientras ella me miraba con algo de temor.

-lo siento, te lastime?- me preguntó algo agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que los labios rojos y húmedos.

Le di un beso profundo y corto antes de responder.

-no cariño, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, una muy grata por cierto, pero si te sigo besando así voy a terminar haciéndote el amor aquí en el patio- contesté con la voz algo mas grave y jadeante.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa ladeada y me levantó una ceja

-pues no sería la primera vez que tienes sexo en espacios públicos- me contestó divertida y algo burlesca.

Aquel comentario me tomo algo desprevenido, acaso se estaba comparando con Kaho? O peor aun, sentía que la estaba tratando como a ella?

Me aleje un poco sin romper el contacto físico con ella para mirarla fijamente y que vea mi seriedad en el tema.

-pero nunca con mi novia Tomoyo, cierto o no para todos tu eres mi novia y vas a ser tratada como tal, de acuerdo?- vi como su rostro pasaba de un pálido alabastro a un furioso rojo en cuestión de segundos.

-eso significa que te voy a tener que tratar como a… un novio?- preguntó frunciendo demasiado el ceño, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

No supe muy bien si debía reír o llorar por esa expresión, así que opté por lo primero.

Acomodé un mechón tras su oreja y deposité un beso en su frente.

-como a tu novio cariño- dije remarcando aquella frase que me interesaba que recuerde.

La vi morderse los labios con nerviosismo y ladeo la cabeza algo sonrojada.

-comprenderás que no es algo en lo que tenga mucha experiencia- me dijo sonando insegura y algo preocupada, así que negué con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-pues de hecho yo tampoco, he tenido conquistas, agarres, chicas de una noche, levantes de una fiesta, romances de fin de semana e incluso de vacaciones, lo mas cercano tal vez fueron algunas amigas con derecho que al cabo de un par de semanas ya tenían novio y no era yo…, en realidad también eres mi primera novia… bueno "novia", quiero decir, oficial- dije haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos.

Tomoyo me levanto una ceja algo hastiada y con reproche en los ojos.

-pues lo único que rescaté de todo lo que acabas de decir es la confirmación de lo promiscuo que eres, por Dios Eriol! No sabes que así se transmiten enfermedades?!-

-era, Tomoyo, era promiscuo, pero ya no mas, ahora tengo "novia", y descuida siempre fui muy responsable estoy seguro que no tengo hijos ilegítimos ni nada que pueda contagiarte- dije con un ápice de diversión a causa de su enojo.

-vaya que afortunada soy- su tono sarcástico me hizo caer en cuenta la poca validez que tenia para ella lo que acababa de decirle. Y yo que lo creía un buen argumento!

-ok, ok, si, he sido terriblemente promiscuo y mujeriego pero eso ya cambio, te prometo te juro tu vas a ser ha única por lo que desees que dure nuestra relación- mi mirada era intensa y tenia sus manos entre las mías atrapadas contra mi pecho.

-Eriol, esto es tan solo una farsa, tu y yo no somos novios- contestó Tomoyo como si tratara de recordarme o aclararme algo.

Mientas yo sentía como alguien pisoteaba mi perfecto castillo de arena, maldición.

-y que? Acaso crees que no puedo?- traté de desviar la conversación antes de ponerme sentimental.

-no…, digo por supuesto que creo que puedes pero, en serio quieres que tu "primer noviazgo" sea una farsa?- cuestiono tal vez más preocupada por mi que por ella haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos igual que yo.

Evidentemente no sabía que para mi ella jamás sería una farsa.

Ladee la cabeza como sopesando mi respuesta, ella no podía saber que planeaba conquistarla, no… tenia que sonar mas… despreocupado.

-Tomoyo, soy un chico, eso de las primeras veces no es tan determinante para nosotros, en todo caso va a ser como un excelente ensayo a algo que va a ser irremediable a mi vida…, tarde o temprano voy a tener que asentar cabeza, tengo un patrimonio que heredar y a quien heredar, así que voy a disfrutar esto antes de tener que enfrentarme a mi destino como un Hiraguisawa, además, esto es algo nuevo para mi, tal vez me guste y tal vez a ti también- bueno… parte de lo dicho era completamente verdad.

Lo que ella no sabía era lo feliz que yo sería si ella decidía ser parte de ese destino.

Ella suspiro.

-de acuerdo… solo trata de no enamorarte en el camino- me repetía ella por segunda vez desde que la conocí.

Tarde…

Puse una de mis mejores caras de póker y le sonreí antes de dejar un beso en su frente en el que me detuve unos segundos.

Hasta que sonó el timbre del receso.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos ligeramente y nos miramos con algo nerviosismo, ella tembló ligeramente mientras yo afianzaba sus brazos.

-ok, cariño, es la hora, tu solo relájate y actúa como si fuera el amor de tu vida- una carcajada sincera brotó de la garganta de Tomoyo.

Reconozco que me indigno ligeramente esa carcajada, es que acaso no era yo alguien a quien amar?

Llevó una mano a la sien en un gesto militar m dijo -si señor- sonriendo con ella por la broma, la tome de la mano y caminamos juntos hacía el patio escolar.

Muy internamente rogaba que no me odiara por esto, la realidad es que si había volteado su vida de cabeza y me seguía rondando la pregunta.

Habría aceptado de saber lo que significaba salir con un Hiraguisawa?


	13. Cap 13 Y el Resto del Mundo

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de autora: Hola queridas! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, trataré de no demorarme mucho en actualizar pero en definitiva no voy a dejar esta historia inconclusa. Cata me pidió que ponga una imagen que me mandó pero no se como verla… lo siento, y por ahí también me pidieron una pequeña escena de celos de parte de Tomoyo, claro que ella negara por siempre que la tuvo, pero en fin espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, espero sus comentarios, disfruten su lectura besos!

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 12 Y el resto del mundo

Lo primero sería buscar aliados, un grupo de personas en donde seríamos aceptados, eso haría mas ligera la jornada. Un nombre se le vino a la mente a Eriol… Sakura.

Si Tomoyo necesitaba una aliada, una amiga incondicional, esta seria Sakura. Así que mi sugerencia era sentarnos bajo el gran árbol donde siempre se sentaban ellas a almorzar y esperar a que apareciera.9

Tomoyo no vio nada de malo con aquella sugerencia y no sin nerviosismo, tomamos asiento bajo el gran árbol.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir, al principio algunos indiferentes y abstraídos en sus propios temas, al menos hasta que repararon en nuestra presencia.

Y comenzaron las mal disimuladas miradas fijas, ruidosos susurros y cuchicheos ansiosos señalándonos con poca discreción.

De alguna manera yo me había acostumbrado que las chicas hagan eso conmigo, mirarme de lejos, cuchichear entre ellas y regalarme risitas tontas y miradas coquetas… el detalle es que Tomoyo no.

Si bien era una chica muy bonita, siempre había sido bastante correcta y de alguna manera infundía cierto respeto, nadie se atrevía a hablar mal de ella, al menos hacerlo de manera evidente y si es que los chicos la desvestían con la mirada, como yo, lo hacían lo mas discretamente posible… como yo.

Maldije mentalmente cuando sentí a Tomoyo tensarse bajo mi agarre.

-cariño- llame su atención- ignóralos, estas conmigo, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, vamos a tratar de disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo si?- le dije con suavidad acariciando el dorso de su mano y regalándole una sonrisa que le resultara tranquilizadora.

Ella me miro un poco nerviosa e incómoda y me forzó una sonrisa, en un movimiento que no me esperaba se volvió a acomodar sobre el césped hasta quedar sentada muy cerca a mi, con el hombro ligeramente apoyado en el mío. Me miro con algo de culpabilidad mientras se sonrojaba cuando la mire sin entender.

-discúlpame por invadir tu espacio, pero me siento mas segura cuando tengo el calor de alguien mi lado- contestó nerviosa.

Sonreí, y me sentí estúpidamente orgulloso por que ella se sintiera segura mas cerca a mi.

-cuando quieras, no prefieres sentarte en mi regazo en todo caso?- bromee con ella regalándole una sugestiva mirada para tratar de aliviar su tensión.

Tomoyo me dedico en una sonrisa asesina, indicándome que estaba logrando con éxito mi cometido de distraerla.

-no sueñes- contestó Tomoyo.

Alcé los hombros y levante las palmas de las manos.

-no puedes acusarme por intentarlo- dije con fingida inocencia, Tomoyo me respondió con un golpecito en el hombro cuando entre los alumnos aparecieron las figuras de dos alumnos, una castaña con ojos verdes asustados y un alto chico de largo cabello gris que nos miraba con aburrimiento.

-Tomoyo!- exclamó Sakura a pocos metros de nosotros corriendo al encuentro de la pelinegra que se levantó en un suspiro para recibirla un cálido, largo y desesperado abrazo.

Aun sentado bajo el árbol las seguí con la mirada dándoles su espacio, ambas suspiraron cuando se vieron unidas en aquel abrazo.

Sakura se separó primero y tomándola de los hombros la miro con preocupación.

-Tomoyo, que paso? Es decir, el sábado se fueron de manera tan… abrupta y luego no he sabido nada mas de ti hasta esta mañana en las noticias! Oh Dios! Como estas con todo esto?- le preguntaba la castaña caótica y preocupada.

Tomoyo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa resignada y toco los antebrazos de la castaña con suavidad.

-es un poco complicado… pero ven y siéntate para explicarte- la castaña asintió y se paro a mi lado para hacerme una reverencia formal antes de tomar asiento en el césped.

A pesar que respondí con la sonrisa mas amigable posible, ella no dejaba de verse incómoda y me miraba con algo de desconfianza y curiosidad.

El chico de cabello plata seguía de pie frente a Tomoyo con gesto neutral, Tomoyo se le acercó un paso y estiró su cuello para depositar un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo que el no rechazo.

Claro… si lo pensaba de manera coherente, el no tendría por que rechazar aquel occidental saludo al que probablemente estaban acostumbrados hacia bastante tiempo antes de que yo la conociera.

Tratar de pensar coherentemente no menguaba las ganas de jalar a Tomoyo hasta sentarla en mi regazo de manera que no pudiera saludar a nadie mas… eso sería demasiado posesivo no?

-También puedes acompañarnos- le dijo Tomoyo ignorando por completo mi posiblemente pronto arranque de primitiva territorialidad.

El se limitó a encoger los hombros y en completo mutismo se sentó frente a mi.

Como buen macho dominante, instintivamente tratando de mostrar mi control de la situación lo mire fijamente a los ojos para corroborar mi posición de alfa en aquella pequeña "manada"… mientras el, ignorando olímpicamente mis intenciones, siguió mirándome con aquel gesto aburrido y neutral… de pronto el estoicismo de su gesto comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

-bueno… Sakura tu ya conoces a Eriol- hizo una pausa antes de mirar al peli plata que parecía mas concentrado en su almuerzo que en mi- Yue, el es Eriol Hiraguisawa, Eriol… Yue Tsukishiro- él apenas me dirigió la mirada y me levantó las cejas en gesto de reconocimiento.

Parecía que la cortesía era algo desconocido para el muchacho.

Plante una sonrisa amigable.

-mucho gusto, Yue, así que tu eres el primo del doctor Tsukishiro- traté de entablar tema o al menos hacerlo hablar, el sujeto se limitó a levantarme una ceja y mirar a Tomoyo que se sentaba a mi lado.

-oh, ayer lo conocimos en la clínica- explicó Tomoyo a la vez que hacia un movimiento con la mano en el aire como restándole importancia, Yue se limitó a asentir y volvió a su almuerzo.

Mire a Tomoyo algo desconcertado y ella se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente, dejaría todas mis interrogantes sobre aquel extraño chico para después.

-y bien?- preguntó Sakura.

-bueno… lo de las noticias esta mañana fue algo inesperado- comenzó a decir Tomoyo dubitativa, parecía reacia a hablar del tema, un tema del que evidentemente tendríamos que hablar.

-así es- interrumpí- no queríamos que se sepa así- solté antes de que Tomoyo le tratara de decir a Sakura que nuestra relación era ficticia, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Sakura me miro y parpadeó un par de veces.

-entonces… es cierto? Ustedes son… novios?- preguntó ligeramente escandalizada y con un deje de sorpresa.

Era tan raro que tuviera una relación con Tomoyo?

Voltee para mirarla esperando su respuesta, pero ella estaba muda y con una mirada dolida, la vi dudar nuevamente antes de interrumpirla, a este paso tiraría todo el plan por la borda.

-si lo somos- contesté con firmeza sintiendo un respingo de Tomoyo y una mirada suspicaz de parte del chico de cabello plateado que solo duro unas milésimas de segundo.

-pero por que no me dijiste nada? No soy tu mejor amiga?- preguntó la castaña a Tomoyo con gesto dolido.

La claridad de las cosas me cayó como un yunque en la cabeza, y quise golpearme a mi mismo por no haber previsto la situación, recién entendía la reticencia de Tomoyo para hablar del tema con la castaña.

Mujeres…

-cariño, de verdad quería decirte es solo…- comenzó a decir Tomoyo antes que la corte.

-es solo que yo le pedí que no lo haga, ya viste el alboroto que causo la prensa y fue por un descuido… ellos nunca debieron saberlo y mucho menos publicarlo, no… no fue mi intención que Tomoyo te oculte algo, lo siento- Sakura cambio su gesto a un mas comprensivo mientras Tomoyo me miraba con algo de nerviosismo.

-acabo de descubrir que salir con un Hiraguisawa no es algo particularmente fácil, de haber sido distinta la situación sabes de sobra que habrías sido la primera en saberlo Sakura- termino diciendo en tono culposo pero tranquilo, casi maternal.

Tomoyo dibujo una sonrisa cálida y asintió.

-si, lo se… entonces que paso? Digo desde cuando son novios?- preguntó aun con curiosidad.

Tomoyo abrió la boca algo indecisa, de hecho no habíamos hablado de ese detalle de las fechas, sus ojos me gritaron auxilio.

Muy bien, que comience el show!

-lo somos desde el viernes, la verdad es que llevo enamorado de ella bastante tiempo solo no me di cuenta de ello hasta el viernes que no la vi en clases y supe que no era simple preocupación- trate que mi voz no temblara mucho al hablar pero por algún motivo me estaban traicionando los sentidos, si bien me repetía a mi mismo que todo era una actuación sabía de sobra que lo que decía era completamente verdad y que además se lo estaba diciendo a dos extraños.

Tomoyo estaba furiosamente sonrojada, Sakura tenia ambas manos sobre la boca con gesto enamorado y Yue se limitó a mirarme mientras llevaba unas verduras a su boca, realmente hacia parecer como si viera una película.

-oh por Dios! Y tu aceptaste? Es decir me parece raro si tu nunca aceptas las proposiciones de nadie!- soltó Sakura con naturalidad haciéndome girar un poco su cabeza.

-nadie? No soy el primero que se lo propone- pregunté desconcertado.

-oh claro, es que Tomoyo recibe constantemente propuestas de los chicos, incluso de algunos mayores como mi hermano por ejemplo- seguía hablando Sakura como si del clima se tratara sin notar lo pálida que se comenzaba a poner Tomoyo.

-wow que? Kinomoto se te había declarado antes?- voltee para mirar a Tomoyo que estaba tan pálida como un papel y con gesto tenso.

-de hecho siempre coquetea con ella, tenía la esperanza que en algún punto comiencen a salir pero veo que debiste hacer algo que la impresionó para que haya aceptado salir contigo.- seguía diciendo Sakura.

Supongo que de esa manera se debía sentir un baldazo de agua fría, es decir, sabía que el mayor de los Kinomoto tenia cierta predilección por la pelinegra, pero no que alguna vez había intentado algo! Y lo peor Tomoyo no me había dicho nada.

-si, de seguro…- forcé una sonrisa confiada-dime Sakura cuantos chicos mas se le han propuesto?-

Cuando Sakura abrió la boca para contestarme Yue introdujo en ella un camarón frito.

-prueba esto- fue lo único que dijo el peli plata y volvió sin miramientos a su comida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras Sakura ponía los ojos en blanco y declaraba lo delicioso del bocado, escuché a Tomoyo suspirar a mi lado y voltee para verla acomodar un mechón tras su oreja.

Me quede plantado en su mirada unos segundos viéndola de manera acusadora, antes que ella hiciera contacto visual con la mía, notándose abochornada y nerviosa, y devolvió la mirada a su almuerzo con rapidez.

-entonces, como es que todo esto llegó a la prensa?- cuestiono Sakura siguiendo el hilo de la conversación completamente ajena a la tensión que se había formado segundos antes.

-ese mismo viernes cometí el error de presentarme como su novio en el hospital donde estaba su mama y al parecer se filtro esa información por la prensa, debido a lo conocida que resulta mi familia la información debió ser tratada con mas cuidado de mi parte- dije sin emoción aun pensando en lo traicionado que me sentía por la información ocultada.

Necesitaba hablar a solas con Tomoyo pero ya.

-oh, ya veo… como lo siento, debe ser bastante incómodo, cuando lo vi en las noticias en la mañana no lo podía creer, es mas si no hubiera escuchado a mi hermano vociferar no me hubiera dado cuenta-

-tu hermano?- Tomoyo con algo de alarma en su voz.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante el tono de voz utilizado por Tomoyo, por que le importaba lo que ese sujeto pensaba?

-yo estaba vistiéndome y papá y Touya estaban tomando desayuno y bajé cuando comencé a escuchar a mi hermano maldecir, sabes que es un amargado, pero no suele hacer escándalos por la mañana, y cuando bajé los vi a los dos mirando las noticias con mucha sorpresa… por cierto, papá me preguntó por que no le habías dicho que tía Sonomi estaba mal- Escuché un pequeñito y casi imperceptible gemido lastimero de parte de Tomoyo.

Primero Touya ya sabía, creo que ya podía ir escogiendo mi espacio en el mausoleo familiar y por otro lado su papá también lo sabía el "tío" de Tomoyo, tragué saliva rogando que no sea uno de esos tipos con escopetas decorando las paredes de su casa.

-oh Sakura, dile que lo siento mucho, ninguna de las dos esperábamos que sea algo muy grave hasta este viernes… y como estaba de viaje no quise preocuparlo, voy a tratar de visitarlo esta tarde esta bien?- respondió Tomoyo luciendo ligeramente cansada.

-si, estoy segura que va a entender, mas que nada esta preocupado, también quiere ver a tía Sonomi-

-claro, voy a coordinar eso también- dijo haciendo un gesto de tomar nota mental.

Y de pronto...

-HIRAGUISAWA!- se escucho sobre la multitud en un noto amenazantemente familiar cortando el hilo de nuestra conversación.

Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura dieron un respingo mientras sentía los músculos de mi espalda tensarse, preparándose para una inevitable confrontación.

Suspiré aceptando mi destino y me puse de pie con gesto solemne para ponerme frente a un castaño con la mirada de fuego y los puños cerrados a ambos lados de sus caderas.

-También me da gusto verte Shaoran- dije lo mas tranquilo posible, realmente no estaba asustado, es mas una parte de mi lo estaba esperando, esto se solucionaba ahora.

-tu y yo, en el gimnasio ahora- fue lo único que dijo el castaño señalándonos con el ceño fruncido.

-bien- dije metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y me encaminé con gesto despreocupado tras el castaño y una pequeña turba de alumnos que se voceaban una pelea.

-espera que haces?- apareció Tomoyo a mi lado jalándome del brazo con alarma en su voz.

Sin dejar de caminar voltee ligeramente el rostro para mirarla aun sujeta a mi brazo.

-voy a solucionar las cosas, justo como querías- contesté aun en tono frio, dolido por lo de hacía un rato.

-no es a esto a lo que me refería!- replicó Tomoyo siguiéndome en paso mientras entrabamos por las puertas del gimnasio.

En el instituto teníamos la liga de MMA (Artes Marciales Mixtas) en donde entrenábamos distintos tipos de disciplinas de defensa personal y teníamos un cuadrilátero específico para estos entrenamientos.

No muy lejos vi a Shaoran hablando con el entrenador, un hombre alto de musculatura magra y muy bien definida por el riguroso entrenamiento, mientras en castaño le hablaba vi sus ojos azules brillar con emoción y se volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-oh, por supuesto muchachos! Va a ser muy enriquecedor verlos en acción!- contestó el profesor guiñándonos un ojo y levantándonos en pulgar.

Shaoran y yo cruzamos miradas y asentimos.

-que? Profesor no puede permitir esto!- escuche chillar a Tomoyo mientras yo comenzaba a desabotonarme el saco.

El hombre miró a Tomoyo alzando una ceja.

-no veo por que no señorita, si los jóvenes quieren arreglar sus diferencias entre ellos, que mejor que en un ambiente controlado y siguiendo los lineamientos de las disciplinas marciales, es una excelente manera de canalizar toda su agresividad de manera constructiva- contestó el profesor de manera solemne.

-constructiva? Se van a agarrar a golpes!- replicó Tomoyo con desesperación.

El profesor suspiró con hastío.

-ah, cuando no personas prejuiciosas que no ven las Artes Marciales como un verdadero arte!, van a hacer una magnifica exhibición, no va a ser una pelea callejera, le sugiero que si no quiere verlo entonces retírese del gimnasio- dijo el maestro firme.

Tomoyo lo fulminó con la mirada ignorando su gran tamaño e imponente presencia.

-pues yo le sugiero que sea bastante especifico con los golpes bajos y las marcas en la cara, si alguno de estos chicos se queda sin prole o tiene alguna marca que pueda ser visible para los lentes de las cámaras, sus familias lo van a demandar, Sensei- dijo otra voz despreocupada, Tomoyo se giró para ver quien había hablado y vio a una esbelta chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos una pose de respetuoso saludo al profesor.

El profesor le devolvió el saludo juntando su puño con la palma abierta de su mano frente a su pecho antes de hablar.

-gracias por la recomendación señorita Li- contestó dejando atónita a Tomoyo y alejándose ligeramente de ellas.

La chica de cabello negro relajó su posición y en un movimiento tiró su cabello hacia atrás antes de guiñarle el ojo con picardía y dirigirse hacia donde el castaño comenzaba a quitarse la camisa para recibirla.

Desconcertada Tomoyo se acerco a donde estaba yo.p

-te cansaste de pelear con el profesor?- cuestioné quitándome el polo bajo la camisa para quedarme con el torso completamente descubierto.

Tomoyo se tomo unos segundos para apreciar mis pectorales y siguió bajando la mirada mientras tragaba saliva de manera muy sutil. Como quien se dio cuenta que era observada levantó su mirada hacia mis ojos ligeramente abochornada para toparse con mi mirada complacida por la reacción que en ella causaba.

-sabes que puedes mirar todo lo que quieras no?- cuestioné juguetón logrando un furioso sonrojo y un ceño fruncido.

Adoré provocarle esa reacción.

-crees que esto es un juego? Te vas a agarrar a golpes con tu mejor amigo! Al menos muéstrate arrepentido!- replicó desesperada.

-por que habría de hacerlo? He entrenado con el cientos de veces esto no va a ser distinto, salvo la cosas que tenemos que arreglar, acaso no querías que nos arreglemos?-

-me refería a que hablen! No a esto!-

-Tomoyo, las chicas solucionan las cosas hablando hasta el agotamiento y finalizan en abrazos y llantos emotivos, nosotros no, descargamos nuestra ira golpeándonos y luego nos vamos por un trago, simple- Tomoyo me fulminó con la mirada mientras le entregaba mi ropa doblada.

-es una manera bastante retrograda de arreglar las cosas- contestó entre dientes.

-los duelos nunca van a pasar de moda cariño, además, dos chicos están peleando por ti, no deberías sentirte halagada? De lo contrario mira a tu alrededor- dije mirando sobre su cabeza a las gradas que estaban llenas de chicas con miradas soñadoras y cuchicheando entre ellas, algunas la miraban con envidia y otras simplemente nos devoraban con la mirada a Shaoran y a mi, dibuje una sexy sonrisa a las gradas y levante la mano para saludar escuchando un coro de besos y aplausos de las féminas.

Tomoyo se volteó a verme mas roja que un tomate.

-vez? Todas quieren ser tu en este momento, tan solo disfruta la exhibición- le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Tomoyo suavizó su mirada irritada y le dio paso a una culpable.

-Eriol, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado por mi culpa- me dijo con mirada preocupada y la voz en un hilo.

Le sonreí con ternura y pasé un mechón tras su oreja.

-descuida, ambos vamos a estar bien, te prometo que después de esto todo va a volver a la normalidad, incluso te podría decir que va a ser mejor que antes- le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-me lo prometes?- preguntó aun con cierto conflicto en su mente.

-te lo prometo- contesté con seguridad, ella suspiró resignada y golpeó el piso una vez con su pie.

-bueno, supongo que así lo quiera no puedo frenarte-

-exacto, tan solo dame un beso y deséame buena suerte- dije inclinándome para hacerle mas fácil el besarme.

Ella me miró dubitativa9 y se paró en puntas y me envolvió en un inesperado abrazo- por favor trata de no lastimarte ni lastimarlo mucho quieres?- susurro, y dejándome un tierno beso en la mejilla se separó de mi causando un coro de vítores, silbidos y aplausos de parte del alumnado.

Si bien fue un gesto bastante inocente el pulso se me disparó como si hubiera corrido una maratón, tuve la tentación de jalarla hacia mi y darle uno de esos besos que nos dejaba sin aliento, pero tenía que concentrarme en la lucha en ese momento, y pelear excitado nunca era una opción.

Así que poniendo gesto resulto y guiñándole el ojo a mi novia me dirigí al cuadrilátero donde nos esperaban el entrenador y el castaño.

Tomoyo tenía mi ropa abrazada contra su pecho con fuerza, se le veia algo nerviosa y pálida sentada en la primera fila de las gradas sin percatarse realmente de cierta chica que se acercaba a ella.

-hey, un voto de confianza para tu novio, lo miras como si se fuera al cadalso- escuchó decir con sorna a la pelinegra que hacía un rato había aconsejado al profesor, ella estaba parada a su lado con la ropa del castaño entre sus brazos y miraba con atención el cuadrilátero.

-no soy muy aficionada a la violencia- contestó Tomoyo con algo de desconfianza pero agradecida de que alguien la distrajera.

-oh, no cariño, esto no es violencia, las artes marciales son disciplinas organizadas que siguen un patrón ordenado con la finalidad de conseguir defenderse o someter a alguien… se parece mas a una danza con una coreografía muy intrincada que a una pelea- dijo rebosante de seguridad la chica de ojos rojos.

-pareces saber mucho del tema- soltó Tomoyo antes de ser interrumpidas por la voz del profesor.

-bueno chicos, esta tarde vamos a ver enfrentarse a los jóvenes Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguisawa en combate de Artes Marciales Mixtas, como ya conocen las reglas pueden incluir todas las técnicas respetando los códigos de honor, así que nada de golpes bajos y por favor como sugerencia eviten lesionarse el rostros si es que tienen algún evento importante cercano…, yo voy a ser el réferi en este encuentro, así que comencemos!-

Tomoyo miro con pánico como tanto Shaoran como yo nos posicionábamos al centro del cuadrilátero y hacíamos el típico saludo de respeto previo a una pelea, inmediatamente posicionamos nuestros pies en paralelo flexionando ligeramente las rodillas nuestros puños cerrados se elevaron sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos unos segundos observándonos, evaluándonos, intuyendo nuestro siguiente movimiento, de hecho habíamos entrenado tantas veces juntos que casi teníamos una rutina, pero esta vez era distinto, no era un simple entrenamiento.

El estaba rabiando, indignado por lo pasado con mi novia, y yo estaba mas molesto aun con su indignación, ella no necesitaba un defensor, me tenía a mi y eso se lo demostraría.

Percibí el ceño fruncido acentuado de parte del castaño.

-tenias que arrastrarla a todo esto…- dijo el castaño entre dientes con la mandíbula tensa dibujando los músculos de esta a sus lados.

Fruncí el ceño de vuelta-nunca fue tu problema- le espeté con fastidio.

El castaño tensó los labios en una mueca indignada e hizo su primer movimiento llevando en un rápido movimiento su mano derecha hacia mi cara que esquivé sin problemas girando sobre mi pierna izquierda y extendiendo la derecha con la intención de despegarlo del suelo.

Shaoran previendo mis intenciones saltó esquivándome.

Ambos continuamos una intrincada danza que constaba en brincos e inclinaciones tanto como juegos de piernas y brazos, de alguna manera conocíamos tanto nuestros movimientos que lográbamos bloquearnos o esquivarnos con igual precisión, la adrenalina que sentíamos nos llenaba del ímpetu que necesitábamos para seguir peleando.

-el kung-fu es parte de mi educación desde muy pequeña… así que si, se bastante sobre el tema- siguió hablando la chica de ojos rojos a Tomoyo que tenía los ojos clavados en el cuadrilátero mientras se mordía una uña- Soy Mei-Ling Li, la prima de Xio-Lang por cierto- terminó de decir con suavidad sin dejar de mirar el cuadrilátero.

Ante tal declaración Tomoyo logró despegar los ojos del cuadrilátero para fijarlos en la chica entendiendo por fin por que llevaba la ropa de Shaoran entre brazos.

Tomoyo se sonrojó mucho y se inclinó ante la chica.

-disculpe señorita Li, de verdad no ha sido mi intención arrastrar a su honorable primo a esto- dijo Tomoyo muy formal y respetuosamente, tal como en algún momento le había explicado Shaoran que era la usanza china.

Tomoyo escucho una ligera risa ahogada de parte de la pelinegra seguida de una carcajada chillona.

-oh, créeme que sé que el testarudo de mi primo ha sido arrastrado tan solo por su dura cabezota y coraje, no se hasta que punto puedas haber influenciado en ello querida- contesto la china con sorna.

Tomoyo parpadeó extrañada un par de veces- no estas molesta… conmigo?- pregunto.

La chica de origen chino ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa lastimera y suspiró.

-vivimos en un mundo de hombres cariño, dejemos que ellos sean los que se peleen sin sentido- dijo volviendo su vista hacia el cuadrilátero antes de hacer una mueca de dolor al ver el primer golpe que le acertaba al muslo izquierdo de Shaoran obligándolo a saltar en la otra pierna.

-creí que… eras amiga de Kaho…- casi susurró Tomoyo.

Meiling ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro sopesando su respuesta.

-el parar con las mismas personas no nos hace exactamente amigas, veras yo soy prima de Shaoran y como estos dos idiotas son amigos solemos estar en el mismo grupo, pero la realidad es que tenemos poco en común- Tomoyo asintió asimilando la respuesta en silencio y devolvió su vista hacia el cuadrilátero mas concentrada ahora en la intrigante chica que tenía al lado que en la manera que comenzábamos a acertar las patadas y golpes entre nosotros.

Tomoyo tragó saliva y sintió como su estómago se encogió ante la siguiente pregunta incómoda.

-se… ve tan mal que salga con Eriol, es decir, desde ahora voy a ser la zorra del instituto por esto?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Meiling.

Capto por el rabillo del ojo el ceño ligeramente fruncido de la china, sello inconfundible de los Li- "zorra del instituto"? Te confundes de chica querida, la prensa de te ha declarado como "la novia de Eriol" y su representante de prensa lo ha apoyado, además de ello el verlos juntos y todo el numerito antes de que suban al cuadrilátero ha confirmado cualquier sospecha, sin mencionar que está allá arriba partiéndose algo literalmente por ti… y crees que eso te pone el titulo de "zorra del instituto"?, "perra afortunada" o "maldita perra afortunada" puede ser, pero no de "zorra", en este momento eres la envidia de muchas y sobre todo de Kaho, ella nunca ostentó el titulo que ahora tienes, así que descuida, puede que ya tengas un club de enemigas declaradas, pero es mejor a que hablen a tus espaldas- Tomoyo habría cada vez maslos ojos ante las palabras tan desenvueltas y abiertas de la china, por algún extraño motiva esta Li resultaba ser el extremo opuesto a su castaño amigo, que resultaba ser recatado, cortés y extremadamente prudente al hablar. Si bien la sinceridad de la china podía resultar refrescante lograba aturdirla ligeramente, aunque reconocía que eso era lo que probablemente necesitaba en ese momento.

-entonces… puedo esperar que Kaho me odie… por cierto no la veo- comenté volteando a mi alrededor temiendo irrazonablemente encontrarme con su mirada dolida/ asesina.

-oh… llego a clases algo perturbada y se la paso en la enfermería todo el día… a estas alturas supongo que alguien ya le debe haber dicho del duelo de estos dos, pero no creo que se vaya a aparecer por aquí para ver como el que se fue de las garras se pelea con el otro chico mas cotizado por la "novia oficial"… no eso sería un golpe demasiado bajo a su dignidad- dijo Meiling con mucha seguridad de conocer a la pelirroja.

Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces rápidamente.

-espera… Shaoran no esta peleando por mi- replicó apresurada consiente de cierto sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Meiling soltó una carcajada de burla.

-a si? Entonces por que pelean? Futbol?- y siguió riendo mientras un grito se escucho de parte de uno de los dos.

Ambos estábamos jadeando y una fina capa de sudor perlaba tanto nuestro rostro como espalda que subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de controlar nuestro ritmo de respiración.

Dado lo complicado de la situación tal ves hubiera estado mal que Tomoyo se deleitase en cada uno de los definidos músculos que se nos veían brillantes bajo los reflectores del gimnasio, al igual como hacían todo el resto del público femenino.

Si bien Tomoyo era consiente de lo malo de su situación, entre dos chicos peleando por su culpa y un seguro club de enemigas, su mente se permitió desviarse algunos milímetros al verse embobada con los esculturales cuerpos de su "novio" y su amigo.

Claro ya me había visto antes sin ropa, piel blanca y lisa cubriendo sus magros y marcados músculos, recordaba lo que era sentirlos tensos bajo dedos, pectorales duros y planos, abdomen marcado al igual que brazos y fuertes muslos.

Inconscientemente Tomoyo se mordió los labios al recordar la ultima y única vez que había probado la resistencia de mis piernas.

Shaoran tenía una contextura muy parecida a la mia, igual de magro a diferencia de lo ligeramente mas gruesa de su contextura ósea y aquel atractivo tono bronceado que había adquirido a lo largo del verano.

Vernos luchar era realmente deleitable, ambos nos movíamos con la agilidad y gracia de un baile, como bien lo había descrito Meiling y la precisión con la que coordinábamos los movimientos lo hacía casi hipnotizarte, ambos con rostros tensos, concentrados, miradas desafiantes cargadas de testosterona que desprendían una aura peligrosa.

Shaoran soltó un fuerte golpe en mi espalda debajo del omoplato, haciéndome que se me escape un gruñido.

-te advertí que no jugaras con ella ni la hiciera sufrir Eriol- reclamó Shaoran agitado mirándome desde arriba ya que me hallaba apoyado momentáneamente en mis rodillas.

-que te hace pensar que juego con ella- conteste jadeando.

-por favor!- exclamó el castaño- un fin de semana y ya es tu novia? Maldición Eriol!-

-maldición si!- contesté con frustración irguiéndome y elevando sus palmas hacia mi cabeza sin tocarla.

Shaoran frunció el ceño nuevamente y volvió a ponerse en pose de combate seguido por mi que reanudé el ataque.

-por que… te cuesta… tanto… aceptarlo- reclamé mientras atacaba a Shaoran hasta lograr una certera patada en los cuádriceps del castaño que logro doblar sus rodillas y hacerlo caer en un gruñido.

-tres dias Eriol? Por favor! Antes del viernes no sabias nada de ella!- contestó jadeante desde el suelo.

Suavicé la mirada y levanté los brazos ligeramente suplicante.

-imagínate lo que puedo sentir por ella ahora que la conozco- casi no reconocí mi voz por lo estrangulada y tormentosa que sonaba en ese momento.

Ambos estábamos consientes que gracias a poca acústica del sitio y del bullicio de los alumnos, era muy poco probable que nuestra "amena" platica sea escuchada, sin embargo aun así procurábamos hablar solo cuando estábamos muy cerca uno del otro.

El castaño aprovecho mi distracción para derribarme con una barrida de su pierna derecha haciéndome caer de espaldas.

Con todos mis medios traté de levantarme sin embargo Shaoran ya estaba sobre mi posicionándome sobre mi vientre con la intención de aplicarme una llave.

Solté un pequeño gemido y una mueca de dolor al sentir mis brazos doblado en mi espalda en aquella incómoda posicion.

-no te atrevas a jugar conmigo… - siseo el castaño amenazantemente a mi oído desde su posición sentado sobre mi espalda- intentas decirme que… que estas… enamorado de ella?- preguntó incrédulo.

-maldición! Es exactamente lo que trato de decirte!-conteste con cierta dificultad por el peso instalado sobre mis pulmones y diafragma.

El castaño bufó y ajustó aun mas su agarre hasta que me brotara un gruñido de la garganta.

-mientes…- amenazo el castaño.

Ok, esto era demasiado exasperante, por lo visto mi menor amigo no creía una sola palabra de lo que le decía y al parecer trataba de arrancarme el brazo por ello, bufé indignado mientras me retorcía para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- crees que si fuera mentira estaría aquí ahora contigo "jugando a las luchas"?- pregunte con exasperación en la voz.

El castaño bufó y cerro los ojos por unos segundos que aproveché para levantar mi cabeza con rapidez y atinarle a la ceja derecha.

El golpe inesperado lo lanzo hacía atrás abriéndole la ceja, era el primer golpe que se permitía sangrar en esa pelea.

Mientas me esforzaba por recuperar el oxigeno perdido por haberlo tenido apoyado sobre mi espalda, lo vi aturdido comprobando la sangre que brotaba de su ceja.

Aproveché su momento de aturdimiento para lanzarme sobre el hasta lograr atraparlo en una llave con mis piernas.

-que ganas con todo esto? Ella no siente lo mismo por ti!- preguntó el castaño agitado mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.

Algo oscuro y frenético se movió dentro de mí, sentí como la rabia al escuchar esa declaración me consumió por completo llenándome de adrenalina y agotándome a la misma vez.

-lo se!- espeté con frustración mientras sentía como el castaño dejaba de forcejear.

-que?- preguntó el castaño estático.

Comencé a respirar mas profundamente para tratar de calmar mis emociones, maldita sea sabia muy bien que ella no estaba enamorada de mi y odiaba aquel sordo dolor que me producía ese conocimiento.

-se que no está enamorada de mi, me lo ha dejado bastante claro- termine contestando entre dientes avergonzado ante aquel humillante reconocimiento.

-entonces por que sigues con este juego?- cuestionó el castaño con una expresión entre confusión y lástima.

También odié su lástima.

-no puedo perderla, no aun… no estoy seguro por que, pero tengo las esperanzas que eso cambie… Shaoran, amigo te lo digo en serio, ella no es un juego para mi- lo miré fijamente con seriedad y determinación esperando que el note la sinceridad en mi mirada.

Shaoran frunció el ceño algo dudoso una vez mas y ya sin retorcerse me hizo una seña para que lo soltase.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el piso, yo sobre mis rodillas y el apoyado en un brazo, mirándonos cara a cara.

-de verdad quieres lograr que se enamore de ti?- me preguntó cara a cara ignorando los vítores del alumnado que nos instaban a seguir.

-si, y no voy a poder lograrlo sin tu ayuda amigo, no te quiero en contra mía- contesté con sinceridad.

Vi un gran conflicto de emociones cruzar por la cara del castaño, dudo, sintió lastima, ira, orgullo y preocupación, finalmente cerro los ojos y agachó la cabeza suspirando.

-quita esa mirada de cachorro perdido antes que piensen que es de mi de quien estas enamorado- dijo el castaño aun serio pero con un ápice de diversión en la voz.

Me fue inevitable soltar un suspiro de alivio seguido de una relajada sonrisa y me puse de pie tendiéndole una mano para que haga lo mismo.

Entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo se puso también de pie mientras nos dábamos las manos en señal de acuerdo.

-una última cosa… te acostaste con ella?- me preguntó aun sosteniendo mi mano.

Su pregunta me tomo ligeramente desprevenido, lo suficiente como para no poder evitar parpadear con desconcierto.

-eh… bueno yo… es que- y no pude decir mas cuando el fuerte puño del castaño aterrizo en mi rostro logrando que por algunas micras de segundo todo mi mundo se torne en sombras mientras me precipitaba hacia el piso.

Sentí en los huesos el retumbar de mi cuerpo contra el suelo de cuadrilátero mientras escuchaba a la lejanía el murmullo de los eufóricos adolecentes.

-eso era absolutamente necesario?- escuché la calmada voz del profesor hacia un lado de mi cabeza.

Apreté los ojos antes de parpadear para tratar de enfocar mi visión, sentía la nariz metida en mi garganta… eso era malo?

-ambos lo necesitábamos… pero descuide, es un cabeza dura, sobrevivirá- escuché decir al castaño que comenzaba a inclinarse a mi lado con gesto de gato curioso.

-me oyes amigo?- cuestiono agachado a mi lado.

Le fruncí el seño, o creo que lo hice antes de contestarle.

-ahora estas feliz?- pregunté algo resentido.

-si de hecho si, mucho mas calmado- me contestó con el atisbo de una sonrisa y me extendió la mano – eso fue por la ceja… y por todo lo demás- terminó diciendo antes de tomar su mano y levantarme.

Me tomó unos segundos hallar estabilidad sobre mis pies ya estando de pie y escuché la algarabía y emoción de los alumnos cuando el profesor levantó las manos de ambos en señal de un empate.

Barrí con la mirada las gradas llenas de alumnos hasta poder atraparla con la mirada, Tomoyo estaba algo pálida con los ojos clavados en mi con una mirada indescifrable, le sonreí con la intención de calmarla, pero a juzgar por su mandíbula apretada de seño fruncido dudo mucho que sirviera de algo.

Tarde unos segundos antes de percatarme de la castaña con mirada de pánico a un lado y al otro la chica de origen chino que aplaudía emocionada. Un incomodo fastidio se me alojo en el estómago del solo pensar lo que le podía decir.

-muy bien chicos eso fue excelente, ahora vayan a enfermería- declaró el profesor llevándonos hacia un lado- y a todos ustedes la función terminó, espero sus inscripciones en la liga antes de este fin de semana- terminó de decir el profesor al alumnado.

No me agradaba la idea de dejar a Tomoyo al lado de Meiling, no era exactamente una de las personas mas amables del mundo y creo que menos en este momento, así que le mantuve la mirada tratando de captar su atención.

Además claro ella tenía mi camisa.

Sin embargo note a cierto chico de cabello plata que no recordaba haber notado en las gradas acercársele por detrás hasta susurrarle algo al oído y ella asintió para seguirlo.

Sabía que era ridículo molestarme por algo así en ese momento, pero hey! Acababa de recibir mas de un golpe por ella y se iba con otro?

Esto era indignante, lo mínimo que esperaba era que corriera al cuadrilátero para verme!

Ligeramente rabioso fuimos conducidos a la sala de enfermería por el profesor.

-creo que me partiste la nariz- le recriminé al castaño comprobando mi tabique.

El se encogió de hombros- te lo mereces, tu me rompiste la ceja- contestó señalándome la hinchazón sobre el ojo algo morado.

La sala de enfermería no solía ser muy grande, por supuesto era un colegio no un hospital. Constaba de una habitación mediana con una camas acomodadas contra las paredes y separadas mediante cortinas, hacia un lado a la entrada estaba el escritorio de la enfermera y su repisa con algunas medicinas e insumos de atención primaria.

Sentada en el escritorio se encontraba la enfermera, una mujer en sus 30 delgada y con el cabello rubio cenizo atado en una coleta baja, levantó la mirada de su laptop mientras le alzaba una ceja suspicaz al profesor.

-no crees que te excediste un poco esta vez?- preguntó aparentemente inalterable mirándolo con reproche y a nosotros con gesto valorativo.

El profesor se encogió de hombros -son chicos, tienen que liberar adrenalina- ella rodo los ojos y se puso de pie con gesto hastiado.

-yo me encargo de ellos, síganme- y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a las camas del extremo para correr las cortinas.

-súbanse a las camas y eviten matarse mientras vuelvo por favor- dijo antes de retirarse.

Si bien la camilla era mucho mas dura que mi cama se sentía de maravilla poder retozar luego de aquel encuentro, me acomodé en un suspiro al igual que el castaño a mi lado.

-entonces… que vas que vas a hacer- escuché al castaño preguntar a mi lado.

Suspiré esa era una pregunta demasiado ambigua, que iba a hacer? Que estaba haciendo! Estaba haciendo absolutamente todo!

-no pretendía que la prensa sea parte de esto, es algo que no me esperaba, pero bueno a estas alturas no tenemos muchas mas opciones- contesté.

-entonces… van a hacer pública su relación mediante la prensa?- cuestionó.

-de una manera controlada, si, prefiero eso a ser perseguido por paparazis, además… va a absolver en algo las dudas dela alumnado que es en este momento lo que me preocupa mas-

La enfermera volvió portando unas fichas para que llenáramos mientras le colocaba un termómetro en la boca al castaño y a mi un tensiómetro.

-tu eres Eriol Hiraguisawa cierto?- me preguntó la enfermera recibiendo un asentimiento de mi parte.

-bueno una chica bastante… perturbada dejó una nota para ti- dijo alcanzándome un papel doblado.

Kaho, pense sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, sabía que de algo me olvidaba.

-sigue aquí?- pregunté bajando un poco la voz con cautela.

La doctora me lanzo otra mirada suspicaz- no, se retiro poco antes que llegaran- me fue inevitable soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras el aparato me apretaba el brazo para medir mi presión desdoble el papelito que revelaba una palabra, AZOTEA.

Ella quería que nos veamos en la azotea, suspire, esa sería una larga e incómoda conversación.

La enfermera haciendo caso omiso de mi expresión me retiro el tensiómetro y empujó el termómetro en mi boca mientras yo seguía dándole vueltas a la inevitable y cercana futura conversación.

-si fueras tan amable de llenar la ficha antes de desmayarte me ayudarías mucho- dijo la enfermera antes de colocar el tensiómetro en el brazo del castaño.

Comencé a llenar la ficho con desgano cuando escuché el repiqueteo de unos pasos dentro de la sala y se detuvieron segundos antes de ver unos bellos ojos amatistas tras la cortina.

-disculpe enfermera Silverstein, podemos pasar?- preguntó con suavidad.

Podemos? Pense antes de ver a la otra pelinegra detrás de ella.

Meiling… tragué saliva.

-y ustedes son…?- preguntó la enfermera.

-es mi novia enfermera- contesté inexplicablemente emocionado por su presencia.

-y yo soy la prima del otro idiota- contestó Meiling antes de lanzarle la camisa a la cara del castaño.

-oh… eso puede ser útil, por favor terminen de llenar las fichas mientras verifico que no tienen roto- y diciendo eso les alcanzó las fichas a ambas.

Ellas miraron las fichas y se retiraron para llenarlas mientras la enfermera comenzaba a examinarnos.

-genial!- soltó Meiling con sarcasmo- el se rompe algo con alguien y yo lleno los papeles, d3 verdad este tipo necesita una novia devota- Tomoyo soltó una sonrisita antes de tratar de centrarse en la ficha que tenía al frente, al cabo de unos segundos de colocar su nombre se quedo en blanco mirando la ficha con frustración.

Tomoyo acababa de caer en cuenta lo poco que me conocía, es decir, alergias? Mal crónico? Tipo de sangre?

Meiling por su parte llenaba la ficha sin la mas mínima dificultad, habiéndose criado con el castaño, conocía cada ínfimo y trascendental suceso de su vida, algo que Tomyo no podía decir.

Mientas la lapicera de Meiling se deslizaba sin dificultad sobre el papel, la china notó el ceño fruncido de la chica de ojos violeta además de una mirada tan confusa como si de un idioma extranjero se tratada, no tardó mucho en percatarse de lo que pasaba.

Tomoyo no sabía nada de Eriol, su novio.

Meiling volvió a prestarle atención a su ficha con la intención de Tomyo no notara lo que ella había notado, así que aclaró su garganta.

-una vez, recuerdo que Eriol estaba resfriado en casa y le di un antihistamínico que lo lleno de ronchas… no recuerdo bien el componente…- soltó la chica de ojos rojos de la manera mas casual posible.

-penicilina?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-no… era otro antibiótico parecido-

-sulfamida?-

-si! Eso! Eriol el sumamente alérgico a la sulfamida, pero dudo mucho que lo sea a algún otra cosa, dentro de lo que lo conozco es bastante sano.- comentó Meiling fingiendo indiferencia con el tema.

Tomoyo emitió una sonrisita que no alcanzó la mirada de la chica de ojos negros, entendiendo en por que de su "casual" charla.

-gracias- dijo Tomoyo cuando termino de llenar el campo de "alergias a medicamentos", la otro chica optó por hacer un movimiento con su mano en el aire, como si deseara restarle importancia a la situación.

Al cabo de un rato la enfermera volvió a la entrada donde estaban la chicas.

-por lo visto no tienen nada roto, bueno mas halla de la ceja partida y el tabique algo inflamado no hay nada irreparable, pueden pasar a verlos mientras vuelvo con las vendas- comentó la rubia mientras tomaba las fichas de nuestras manos.

Caminamos hacia donde los chicos yacían en las camillas, ya con las heridas limpias tan solo se le veían las pequeñas hendiduras donde su piel se había abierto y algunos cardenales en los brazos, cuello y pecho, nada que la ropa no pudiera realmente cubrir.

Cuando notaron nuestra presencia Shaoran se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta con un ligero sonrojo.

-ojala tu madre no pida conversar contigo por Skype, por que va a querer matarte si te ve así- comentó Meiling llegando a un lado de la cama del castaño.

-por eso tu vas a ser la que hable con ella hasta que sane- contestó el castaño logrando que su prima ruede los ojos.

-hey- dije atrayendo la atención de Tomoyo que hasta el momento estaba distraída con la interacción de los dos primos chinos.

-hey… como estas?- preguntó Tomoyo llenándome de alegría con su preocupación.

Le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora -estoy mejor ahora que estas aquí- Tomoyo se sonrojo ligeramente y agachó la cara en un gesto que me llenó de ternura.

Alargué la mano y tomé la suya con suavidad.

-descuida ya todo esta bien entre nosotros… no es así Shaoran?- dije alzando la voz y volteando hacia el castaño que asintió algo sonrojado.

-oh, ya volvieron juntos? Sabía que la terapia de pareja iba a servir- comento sarcástica la prima del castaño.

-Meiling…- dijo en tono de advertencia el castaño.

-gracias a Dios! Shaoran estaba hecho todo un hígado con pies estos días y no me explicaba por que hasta esta mañana, pense que vivir con tantas mujeres lo había hecho finalmente hormonal- siguió diciendo Meiling con absoluto sarcasmo ignorando por completo la voz de advertencia de su primo.

Hubiera reído ante ese comentario si no estuviera mas preocupado en lo que había pasado entre Meling y Tomoyo mientras Shaoran y yo estábamos en el cuadrilátero, así que tan solo emití una sonrisita mientras Shaoran comenzaba a discutir con su prima completamente sonrojado.

Voltee a mirar a Tomoyo que los miraba también con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tomoyo… ya conociste a Meiling?- pregunté en voz baja mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano con un pulgar.

-si, se presentó en las gradas- me contestó en el mismo tono.

-oh… ella no…?- comencé a preguntar con alarma.

-la traté como basura por ser tu novia? Por Dios Eriol quien me crees? A lo mucho podría compadecerla- interrumpió Meiling con ambas manos sobre sus caderas formando dos arcos.

-disculpa… pero las experiencias pasadas podrían hacerme ligeramente desconfiado- contesté alzando una ceja.

-esas cosas tan solo sucederían si no trataras de llevarte a la cama chicas que lo único que quieren es publicar su popularidad en Instagram, algo que evidentemente no pasa con ella- contestó Meiling mordaz.

-wow no hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente- contestó Tomoyo.

-el punto es, que tu novia esta a salvo conmigo bachelor, no puedo asegurar lo mismo de Kaho y su club de fans claro- contestó Meiling mirando fijamente a Eriol.

-sea como fuere, también pueden contar conmigo- dijo Shaoran dedicándonos una mirada a ambos.

Curvé ligeramente una esquina de mi boca sintiéndome realmente agradecido por tenerlo como amigo y asentí en silencio al igual que el.

La enfermera apareció unos segundos después con una gasa para la frente del castaño y una bandita para mi tabique.

-bueno chicos creo que con eso bastará, no quedaran cicatrices así tranquilos seguirán siendo tan guapos como siempre- dijo la enfermera alcanzándonos unos vasitos con pastillas -esto son analgésicos, les evitarán las molestias de los golpes-

Shaoran tomo el suyo sin problemas y yo me detuve a mirarlas con recelo.

-disculpe este medicamento no tiene…?- comencé a preguntar.

-sulfamida? No, su novia ya lo colocó en la ficha- contestó la enfermera antes de proseguir- posiblemente les produzca algo de somnolencia así que por favor eviten conducir hasta dentro las próximas 8 horas que se les pase el efecto, ya pueden ir a clases, tan solo eviten dormirse-

Confieso que tardé un poco en reaccionar cuando inesperada surgió en mi la curiosidad de como se había enterado Tomoyo de ese detalle, no se lo había contado o si?

Empujé aquella pregunta para mas tarde, junto a las de su coqueteo con Touya y saber que se le pasaba a ese tipo de imperturbable gesto llamado Yue.

Luego de esas ultimas advertencias y agradecer a la enfermera nos bajamos de las camillas sintiendo por primera vez luego de la pelea el resentimiento de algunas parte de nuestro cuerpo y caminamos a paso muy lento por el silencioso pasillo vacío.

Ya cerca a la puerta me retrasé un poco con Tomoyo haciéndole una seña a los primos Li para que siguieran.

Tomoyo me miro con curiosidad y tome sus manos entre las mías.

-pequeña… hay algo que tengo que hacer, necesito que entres a clases sin mi de acuerdo?- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-todo bien?- preguntó dubitativa.

Y tragué saliva, sabia que esa sería la siguiente pregunta incomoda del día.

-Kaho me pidió que le hablara en la azotea- le dije con la voz ligeramente estrangulada y grave esperando su reacción.

-oh…- asintió ella y sentí como ligeramente trató de deslizar sus manos de entre las mías a lo que se las afiancé un poco mas y la atraje mas cerca a mi para hablarle cara a cara.

-Tomy escúchame, es la mejor oportunidad que tengo de aclararle las cosas…, no… no quiero hacerlo con público-

-claro… y vas a terminar con ella en el mismo sitio donde hace poco mas de una semana tenias sexo con ella- me contestó con un deje de amargura y a la defensiva.

-Tomy, tienes que en entender que fue ella la que me citó en la azotea- contesté para tratar de entender el por que de su reacción.

-oh… por favor!- dijo soltándose de mi agarre en un movimiento rápido y dándose la vuelta.

-que?- pregunté aturdido por su rápido cambio.

Ella se volteó a mirarme y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho frunciéndome ligeramente el seño.

-me estas diciendo que es solo eso? Que vas a ir al sitio donde haz tenido sexo con ella cientos de veces para solo tener una conversación?- su tono de voz denotaba indignación y desconfianza.

A pesar de que eso era exactamente le estaba diciendo. Que la había alterado tanto? Hasta que un deje de entendimiento cruzo por mi rostro iluminando mi mente.

-espera… crees que… me voy a acostar con ella?, es por eso que estas tan irritada?- pregunté con incredulidad.

-no soy tonta Eriol, se que es exactamente lo que va pasar, que sucede? De pronto te ves en una relación ficticia y ya necesitas tirar "una cana al aire"?- si bien no había alzado la voz su tono si se había vuelto algo mas agudo y agresivo.

Y yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, es decir en que momento había surgido esa disparatada idea? y por otro lado no sabía si sentirme agobiado u orgulloso de sus repentinos celos.

Wow… Tomoyo celosa… la chica no creo en el amor celosa!

Alguien debería darme un premio por esto.

-espera… estas celosa?- pregunté tratando de suprimir mi sonrisa sintiendo mi ego desbordado.

Vi con satisfacción como sus mejillas se coloreaban y comenzaba a respirar con fuerza emitiendo un pequeño rugido.

-no son celos- dijo remarcando cada palabra -teníamos un trato, no te acostarías con otras mientras lo hacías conmigo además odiaría que me hagan públicamente cornuda el mismo día que la prensa declara nuestro "noviazgo"- aja si seguro… eso decía mi mirada cuando alcé una ceja.

Pase una mano por mi cabello y la dejé caer por mi cuello mientras suspiraba y la miraba, me tomé unos segundos mientas disfrutaba ese momento de tenerla evidentemente celosa.

Metí una mano a mi bolsillo mientras pasaba la mano por mi barbilla a la vez que me acercaba lentamente a ella balanceándome ligeramente mientras la seguía viendo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada irritada sobre mi.

Una vez a pulgadas de ella enfrenté su mirada y sentí toda su caliente irritación, casi tan apasionada y decidida como lo era su excitación.

Con cuidado coloque la manos sobre sus hombros y en un apretón gentil y firme la hice retroceder hasta que su espalda quedara apoyada en los casilleros bajo su ceño fruncido y algo confuso.

-Tomoyo escúchame…, nunca, nunca… pero nunca voy a hacerte quedar como cornuda de acuerdo? Y estoy muy al tanto de lo que te prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… - hice una pausa cuando note que me bajaba la mirada aun sin relajar el ceño fruncido y cambiada su peso de un pie a otro.

-me hiere que creas que soy capaz de traicionarte de esta manera y aunque me doy cuenta que no te sirve de mucho que lo diga, la realidad es que no tengo ningún interés en Kaho, nunca lo tuve realmente tan solo la deje que creyera lo que quería creer y pense que te había dejado claro que contigo era diferente- le dije todo casi en un susurro y mirándola a los ojos notando como su mirada se tornaba vidriosa y culpable dejando por completo de lado toda su anterior agresividad.

Miro hacia el techo y tomo una larga respiración antes de contestarme.

-pero que es quieres que piense de ti? Te he visto tener sexo con ella sin ser tu novia durante mucho tiempo Eriol y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, crees que quiero ser la siguiente chica usada y botada en tu lista?- sentí ese deje de vulnerabilidad en su voz que me estrujó el corazón, tenía miedo y en buena cuenta había sido yo el que había alimentado ese miedo.

-Tomoyo, se que he sido y real idiota durante mucho tiempo pero te juro que estoy trabajando para cambiarlo, tan solo me conoces hace un fin de semana y por mas que lo quiera no puedo borrar mi historial de años en tan poco tiempo, pero me estoy esforzando por hacerlo y te prometo que eso va a cambiar, ya di el primer paso declarando a la prensa que tu eres la única chica oficial en mi vida, el segundo paso es dejándole claro a Kaho que no hubo, hay ni habrá nada entre nosotros…, es lo único que quiero hacer con ella en este momento, cortar cualquier vinculo para empezar de cero contigo- Tomoyo me miró fijamente a los ojos todo el tiempo, leyéndome, escudriñándome con su violeta mirada y noto que aquellas palabras brotaban desde el fondo de mi alma.

Se tomo unos segundos mirándome aun, tal vez esperando algún atisbo de falsedad o burla en mi mirada, sin embargo se rindió de buscar aquellos indicios antes de hablar.

-y por que no cerraste ese capítulo antes de acercarte a mi?- me preguntó ansiosa.

Di un largo suspiro y pasé una mano por un lado de su cabello peinándola hasta posarla en su mejilla.

-cuando te fui a buscar no sabía con que me enfrentaría, créelo o no estaba bastante nervioso por realmente hablar contigo por primera vez y de verdad que ni yo estaba listo para ti… no pretendía sentirme tan cautivado esa noche por ti, no… no me lo esperaba, tal vez de haberlo sabido hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente, pero no podía correrme el riesgo de dejarte ir en ese momento, me disculpo por haber sido algo precipitado, pero por nada mas- sentí como Tomoyo tragaba saliva mientras le hablaba hasta el punto que no pudo sostenerme mas la mirada y la bajó.

Percibí el movimiento de sus manos hasta apoyarlas sobre mi pecho, y en un movimiento casi imperceptibles la sentía abrazada a mi hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

No perdí el tiempo y le devolví el abrazo envolviéndola en mis brazos mientras apoyaba mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Sentí un pequeño gimoteo y un imperceptible "discúlpame" amortiguado por mi pecho, me fue inevitable soltar una sonrisa y me separé de ella para mirar su rostro abochornado.

Fue demasiado tierno y tentador para resistir el impulso de besos esos rojos labios que estaban fruncidos haciendo un mohín.

Le di un beso húmedo y juguetón mordiendo ligeramente aquella traviesa boquita que solía sacarme de quicio, era simplemente delicioso aprovecharme de aquel momento de culpabilidad para saborear sus labiosa mis anchas.

Le di unos cuantos besos interrumpidos antes que mi cuerpo accediera a dejar de besarla y junté mi frente con la de ella mientras sonreía.

-no se como lo haces pequeña pero tienes una capacidad única para encenderme- y luego de decirle eso le volví a dar otro beso, esta vez mas largo y profundo acorralándola por completo con mi cuerpo contra los casilleros sin dejar espacios entre los dos sintiéndome aprensivamente desesperado por hacerle el amor al notar sus curvas contra mi piel.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y reuniendo aquellos pedazos de cordura desparramados en mi mente me logré separar un poco de ella dejándonos respirar algo agitados, sus labios estaban hinchados, húmedos y rojos, tal como me encantaba dejarlos y sus ojos aun cerrados por el disfrute del beso.

Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar besarla nuevamente y cambie mi objetivo por su frente, depositando un casto y puro beso sobre ella.

-entra a clases, prometo unirme en un rato si?- ella abrió los ojos y me asintió algo aturdida antes de trastabillar un poco hacia la puerta del salón de clases donde estaba seguro que Shaoran y Meiling la esperaban.

Sentí una inmensa satisfacción por la manera en que maneje ese ataque de celos, sin mencionar con intercambiar las ultimas palabras por jugosos besos, oh si todas las veces que discutiríamos terminaríamos así vaya que me encantaría ponerla de malas.

Y así sintiéndome flotar y sin ningún peso encima me dirigí hacía la azotea, relajado y mas decidido que nunca a terminar en este mismo momento el drama con Kaho y dedicarme única y exclusivamente a mi relación con Tomoyo.

Por algún extraño motivo veia los colores de las paredes mas brillantes y cuando me asomé por el inicio de las escaleras hacia la azotea la luz del sol me deslumbró.

La escalera siempre había sido así de larga?

Y tomando un suspiro cansado comencé mi ascenso por ellas hasta la cima.

No sabía muy bien por que de pronto me sentía tan cansado, tal ves había desgastado demasiada adrenalina en la pelea con Shaoran o había tomado todo de mi aquella discusión con Tomoyo o tal vez me había excitado tanto luego de ello que me había consumido.

Sea como fuere sentía por primera vez en el día mis miembros pesados y la mente brumosa, sin embargo no permitiría que eso me detenga.

Yo amaba a Tomoyo y no permitiría que ni Kaho ni el resto del mundo se interponga en lo que estaba dispuesto a construir y defendería hasta mi ultimo aliento…

Alguien me recuerda por que subía las escaleras?


	14. Cap 14 Los puntos sobre las ies

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de Autora: Hola queridas! Disculpen las demoras de este capitulo, un desenlace algo inesperado y como no m gusta meter mucho relleno les dejo el cap, disfrutenlo!

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 14 Los puntos sobre las "ies"

Había alcanzado la cima de la escalera con gran esfuerzo y casi sin aliento, así que me detuve a reponerme unos segundos.

Sentía los pies de plomo y los músculos flácidos casi sin poder sostenerme, un profundo bostezo me brotó de lo mas profundo pecho y no pude contenerlo, en ese momento realmente extrañe mi cama y le dedique unos segundos para tratar de recordar por que demonios había escalado aquellas interminables escaleras.

No era para arreglar las cosas con Shaoran eso ya lo había hecho, tampoco tenía que hablar nada con Tomoyo, es decir ni loco llevaría a Tomoyo al sitio que tantas veces había usado con Kaho para…

Oh… ahora lo recordaba.

Subía a la azotea para hablar con Kaho… como me había olvidado de eso? De cualquier manera necesitaba deshacerme de algunas telarañas y brumas que ocupaban mi mente antes de poder hablar con ella.

Bostecé nuevamente, de pronto se me antojaba aburridísimo y agotador hablar con ella, que le diría? Y lo que es peor aun, que tendría que decirme Kaho?

Traté de poner en orden las ideas de mi mente… si es que las podía hallar.

Maldición, ni siquiera tenía algo concreto que decirle.

Pasé las manos sobre mi rostro tratando de despertarme o al menos de poder mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Y haciendo acopio de cada gramo de energía que me quedaba en el cuerpo balancee mi cuerpo perezosamente a la zona sin techo de la azotea.

Hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas hasta su mentón y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, tenía la espalda apoyada en la misma pared sobre la que una semana antes habíamos tenido sexo, derrotada, con su cascada de brillante cabello rojo cayendo a su espalda.

Ahí estaba Kaho, con los ojos y nariz rojas mirando al horizonte.

De alguna manera verla así tan… derrotada me producía un dolor sordo en el pecho y la culpabilidad me tragó.

Donde estaba la chica que un mes antes le habría sacado los ojos a cualquier otra chica por tan solo mirarme?

Estoy seguro que ella notó mi llegada pues sus ojos se movieron hacia donde yo estaba llegando, Kaho levantó un brazo y vio su reloj.

-pensé que ya no llegarías- soltó con suavidad y un poco de reproche.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello- lo siento, me detuvieron un par de cosas- conteste muy escuetamente recibiendo de parte de Kaho a lo mucho un sonido emitido por su garganta.

Me acerqué con sigilo hasta apoyarme en la pared a su lado, pero sin tocar su hombro con el mío.

Para ser sincero no tenía muchas ganas de comenzar la conversación, es decir ella me había citado a mi, debería ser ella la que inicie no?

Sin embargo el silencio y la expectativa de la conversación me tenía ligeramente nervioso pese a mi somnolencia.

Aclaré mi garganta -creo que estas esperando una explicación- dije con cautela y escuché el atisbo de una risa amarga de su parte.

-realmente crees que es eso lo que estoy esperando de ti?- preguntó levantando el mentón de sus rodillas dejándome clara la amargura que había en su voz.

Suspire frustrado- bueno ilústrame… aunque te adelanto que no voy a acceder a lo sea que quieras, ya no- si bien no tenía motivos para ponerme a la defensiva, no podía bajar la guardia, no con Tomoyo esperándome.

-ah por favor! En que momento se intercambian los papeles y ahora eres tu la victima?- alzó ligeramente la voz agitada y levantó los brazos en el aire soltándose así misma aun sin mirarme.

-vamos Kaho no te hagas tu la victima, todo este tiempo tan solo disfrutabas de los regalos costosos y la popularidad que te traía entrar a cualquier sitio conmigo del brazo- contesté sin anestesia esperando un ataque de histeria de parte de la pelirroja.

En cambio recibí una mirada incrédula y desencajada plantada delante de mi, Kaho había cambiado de posición hasta estar arrodillada a mi altura, sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas pero su expresión se balanceaba entre dolor y rabia.

-todo este tiempo estuviste creyendo eso?- casi grito antes de romper en llanto y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Aquella declaración en forma de pregunta fue mas dura que una bofetada para mi y lo implícito en lo dicho tomó por tanta sorpresa como un baldazo de agua fría.

Es decir, QUE?

Pardee un par de veces para asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo y me incliné ligeramente hacia ella, levante ambas manos para tocar sus hombros retractándome a mitad de camino, aun desconcertado.

-Kaho… me… me estas diciendo que tu…?- … y me quede a mitad de la frase sin poder terminarla.

Simplemente sonaba demasiado surrealista.

Levantó su enrojecido rostro hacia mi, aun furibunda y me lanzó una sonora bofetada.

-maldito seas Eriol Hiraguisawa! Te parece impronunciable que pueda estar enamorada de ti?!- chillo con amargura.

-pero como se supone que me entere de eso?! Es decir, nunca dijiste nada!- contesté frustrado y confundido… mucho.

-oh… no estabas enterado! Entonces por que demonios crees que me revolcaba contigo cada vez que podía? Me crees acaso una especie de ninfómana?- seguía gritando con aquel agudo tono de voz sumado a su gesticulación y movimiento de brazos.

A decir verdad estaba muy cerca de lo que creía y pareció que ella logro leer eso en mi rostro.

-imbécil… eso es lo que creías de mi?!- y me lanzo otro golpe en el hombro.

-pero dime que demonios querías que piense! Maldición! La primera vez que paso algo entre nosotros fue en la fiesta de Kenzo donde literalmente te me tiraste encima, no hubo ningún compromiso ni acuerdo previo y la cosa siguió así! No parecías molesta por la situación-

-ay, mira al pobre e indefenso chico violado por mi! Acaso te puse un arma para que lo hicieras?- me contestó con amargo sarcasmo.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso, la que inicio toda esta… torcida relación fuiste tu yo tan solo te deje seguir- dije arrepintiéndome inmediatamente al escuchar lo ridícula y descorazonada que sonaba mi pobre defensa.

-claro! Eso tiene mucha lógica, una chica se te lanza y tu tan solo agradeces sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo por saber en que situación están! Dime Eriol, si yo me hubiera puesto seria y hubiéramos tenido esa conversación, acaso hubiéramos seguido juntos?- sonaba exasperada y horriblemente coherente.

Me quedé en el aire unos segundos, quería con toda desesperación mentirle y decirle que eso era correcto, pero en este punto sentía que se merecía la verdad.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

-lo mas probable es que no- dije finalmente con la voz mas baja y calmada.

-y es exactamente por eso que no dije nada, crees que no se como son los chicos como tu? Pagados de su suerte con todo un sequito de chicas a su alrededor literalmente mendigando un poco de atención, para ti es fácil claro, todas somos reemplazables, basta que te aburras suficiente de una o quiera dar el primer paso para que tengas la perfecta excusa de deshacerte de ella, total hay 10 mas como ella implorando ser utilizadas de la misma manera, creí que ya te había demostrado cuanto me importabas y que al menos lo reconocerías- Kaho no dejaba de gesticular y mover los brazos, si bien había algo cierto en todo lo dicho me molestaba que me crea tan superficial.

-Kaho, se que la creencia popular dice que a los hombres solo nos importa el sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea todo lo que se requiera para demostrarle a un chico que te importa- dije tratando de aclarar un punto.

-Dios! Eres tan superficial! Acaso no he estado en todos tus partidos a pesar de que odio el futbol? No he ido a todos tus recitales de piano escolares? No te has dado cuenta que en la cafetería como las cosas que te gustan tan solo para dártelas? Maldición! Hasta me comencé a arreglar como a ti te gustaba… pero no, nada le vasta al señorito, anda tu a saber que es lo que cuernos quiere- dijo llevándose ambas manos a la frente.

Ok, si había tomado nota de todo lo que me estaba mencionando, tan solo en alguna parte de mi cabeza me había convencido que esas cosas eran normales en ella y que no lo hacía por mi.

-Kaho… nunca te pedí que hagas esas cosas…- solté con tono cansado e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por aquellas palabras, no sabía bien por que estaba siendo tan poco considerado con mis palabras pero por algún extraño motivo no tenía mucho filtro en ese momento.

-bravo Eriol, tu si sabes como despreciar las atenciones de una chica… eres un cretino, estas escuchando mi declaración de amor por ti y es lo único que se ocurre? "nunca te lo pedí"? Créeme, siempre estuve al tanto que no me habías pedido nada solo que muy en el fondo esperaba que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta de lo que tenias al frente y Dios sabe que fui paciente, tratando de no asfixiarte ni dejarte desatendido, me he humillado de maneras que jamás pense y sabes que es lo mas terrible de todo esto? Que lo volvería hacer! Por que… eres tu- y justo ahí se le quebró la voz rompiendo nuevamente en llanto.

Este no era un lloriqueo falso hecho con lagrimas artificiales y ensayadas, era un llanto profundo, de ese que nace desde el pecho y resulta desgarrador.

Sin poder creerlo aun tenía a Kaho sentada frente a mi con el corazón hecho pedazos y sin siquiera la dignidad suficiente como para ocultarlo, verla ahí sollozando incontrolablemente mientras se cubría el rostro me hizo sentir como el ser mas despreciable del universo.

Por largos segundos me quede sin palabras viendo como se derrumbaba delante mío y por primera vez no tenía la mas remota idea de que hacer.

Su llanto me desgarraba el alma, dentro de mi algo se retorció dolorosamente y un duro impulso me golpeó en el pecho, de pronto sentí la imperios necesidad de atraerla contra mi pecho y consolarla.

Y el otro lado de mi mente me decía a gritos que si le ponía un dedo encima estaría completamente perdido, no por que quisiera acostarme con ella, eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión, pero… y ella?

Me pasé una mano por el cabello sin saber que hacer, por acto reflejo mire a ambos lados cerciorándome que no sería pillado, inútil claro tomando en cuenta que estábamos en una azotea lejos del alumnado.

Trague saliva rogando alguna divinidad por mi suerte y finalmente estiré mi mano derecha hasta tocar con suavidad su hombro.

Al parecer, en la fragilidad de su estado emocional ese era el suficiente aliciente para que ella se inclinara hacia adelante para abrazarse a mi pecho y continuar llorando desconsoladamente.

Me quede estático unos segundos debatiéndome en lo que debía hacer, si bien no quería que ella pensara que estaba cediendo a nada tampoco podía quedarme indiferente a lo que acababa de confesarme, es decir ella me amaba… exactamente como rechazas algo así?

O peor aun, debería rechazar algo así?

Sacando cuentas…, Kaho me amaba, Tomoyo no y era probable que no lo hiciera, llevaba en ese plan con Kaho que… 3 meses? Era tal vez la relación/ no relación mas larga que había tenido, Kaho estaba literalmente dispuesta a todo por mi, lo había demostrado, Tomoyo se sentía obligada a corresponderme y no es que tuviera mas opciones, es decir, en otras circunstancias, con su madre sana, ella jamás habría accedido a nada conmigo, sin mencionar que tenía un pésimo, pésimo concepto de mi.

Aparentemente sopesando los pros y los contra, la respuesta parecía sencilla y evidente, por supuesto no necesitaba hacer un análisis de fortalezas para saber como eran cada una.

Y sin embargo la sola idea de tener que hablar con Tomoyo para "explicarle" que seguiría con Kaho me causaba un incomodo vacío en el estómago y un gran desasosiego.

Si bien tenía a Kaho llorando contra mi camisa no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa de Tomoyo o su mirada fija con aquellos ojos violeta vivos, atentos escudriñando cada detalle de mi alma. Extrañe la idea de escucharla hablar sus opiniones, no quería que dejara de ser parte de mi vida.

Suspire agotado de ser yo en ese momento y con suavidad pase una mano por su espalda para calmarla mientras la otra mano toco su hombro.

Sentí brotar una nueva oleada de llanto y gemidos.

En definitiva era el ser mas despreciable del universo.

-Kaho…- suspiré nuevamente.

-Tienes razón he actuado como un perfecto imbécil, tu… diste todo por mi y yo… simplemente no supe apreciarlo… se que no caben las disculpas, pero de igual manera me disculpo por todo esto, no quería que se den así las cosas, de verdad lo siento- mientras hablaba sentía como su llanto disminuía, probablemente para poder escucharme pues mi tono de voz era grave y bajo.

Levantó ligeramente su sonrojado rostro para secarse un poco las lagrimas con su manga.

-pero?- logro decir entre hipidos.

-perdón?- le contesté sin entender.

-a eso sonó, que hay un pero- me dijo encarándome con los ojos irritados y nariz roja.

-pero… no voy a volver a tener la misma relación contigo- apretó los labios con fuerza mientras reprimía las lagrimas que volvían a empañas su mirada y agachó la cabeza dejando que el cabello le cubra parte del rostro.

-por que ella? Es decir que tiene ella que no tenga yo? que te puede dar ella que yo no?- era una pregunta bastante valida que me imagine que haría y a la cual sin embargo no lograba encontrar una respuesta concreta.

Opte por la sinceridad y ladee la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla dejando que la pregunta me calara hondo.

Que tenia ella que Kaho no?

Pense en todo el tiempo que viví obsesionado con Tomoyo, incluso antes de hacer cualquier cosa con Kaho, claro mi vida continuaba y las hijas ricas de los socios de mi padre y madre no dejaban de compartir momentos íntimos conmigo, sin embargo mi mente siempre volvía a Tomoyo.

Por algún extraño motivo me pillaba pensando en la pelinegra, ya sea durante el sexo o después de el e incluso antes.

Me preguntaba como sería hablar con ella, que me contestaría, que sonidos haría al hacer el amor, como retozaría a mi lado, etc., etc.

La añoraba, si, lo hice por demasiado tiempo y mucho, sin embargo nunca indagué sobre el por qué y tampoco me preocupé en frenar mi hilo de pensamientos.

Por que? Que me llamó tanto? Su indiferencia? Y ahora que la tenía cerca y me prestaba atención? Dejaría de importarme?

Ese pensamiento me hizo tragar saliva y el corazón se me encogió de miedo, podría dejar de amar a Tomoyo?

Por primera vez desde que estaba con Tomoyo, realmente me sentí inseguro sobre lo que sentía por ella y no me gustó ese sentimiento.

Es mas todas mis señales de alerta se manifestaron en mi mente nuevamente, sobre todo por que tenía en frente una chica vulnerable que había confesado su amor por mi y a lo que estaba dispuesta por mi.

Escuchaba peligro por todas partes.

Me sentí algo cohibido al mantener la mirada sobre Kaho que esperaba con expectación una respuesta que aun no existía, así que decidí empujar aquel temor para mas tarde y centrarme en lo que si sabía.

No quería volver a tener la misma relación con Kaho pues eso supondría no poder seguir con Tomoyo y si quería estar con Tomoyo, aunque no supiera aun por que.

-Kaho… no me… atrevería a compararlas por que ambas son únicas en su clase, así que no es algo que ella o tu me puedas dar… es… es que en este momento no podría decirte por que ella en vez que tu, por que no lo se… solo se que quiero que sea ella, y… no puedo evitar que así sea- Kaho me escuchó mientras su respiración se calmaba y asintió con una mirada triste y derrotada hasta que cerro los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

-lo sabía-musitó.

-que sabias?-

-te enamoraste de ella- me soltó en un doloroso susurro impactándome directamente en el pulso, logrando que me sonroje.

-como sabrías eso?-

Sin mirarme aun me soltó el atisbo a una sonrisa amarga y me miró.

-por que si alguien me preguntara por que estoy enamorada de ti probablemente tampoco sabría decir por que- contestó sorbiéndose la nariz dejándome un sabor agridulce con ese comentario.

Tragué saliva, suspire y me pase la mano por el cabello una vez mas.

-lo siento mucho- volví a repetir, no sabía muy bien si por la manera en que ella se enteró de todo o si me disculpaba por el solo hecho de no poder corresponderle.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente y se puso de pie para apoyarse en la baranda de la azotea dándome la espalda.

-soy tan tonta… debí darme cuenta que no te enamorarías de mi, es decir, antes de la fiesta de Kenzo yo solo era una mas y después lo seguí siendo- sus palabras estaban cargadas de melancolía y parecían perdidas en el viento, como si se lo dijera mas a ella misma que a mi.

Y por un segundo temí por que tratara de aventarse por la azotea, así que me puse de pie de un salto con la finalidad de pararme a su lado.

Quería decirle que lo que acababa de decir no era cierto, sin embargo ella tenía razón, probablemente lo que sentía por ella antes de haberme acostado con ella, seguía siendo lo mismo después de haberlo hecho, salvo ahora claro que sentía un terrible remordimiento por haber jugado con ella.

Pero aun así, y hubiera sido elección mía no hubiera sido ella.

Por que rayos lo permití?

El sexo era grandioso, escuche decir a una voz en mi cabeza.

Oh… eso tiene sentido.

Sin embargo también lo fue con Tomoyo, la diferencia es que tan solo pensar en ella hacía que desee abrazarla y llenar toda su piel de besos.

-no todo es tu culpa, no debí dejar que te acercaras tanto ni que hicieras tanto por mi si es que no pensaba corresponderlo- en este punto ya no podía ser indiferente a lo que Kaho me decía, no se lo merecía y de hecho mucho de esto había sido mi culpa.

-entonces por que lo hiciste?- me encogí de hombros ante la pregunta.

-supongo que me sentí halagado por tu interés, es decir mírate, eres una de las chicas mas bellas del instituto, quien te diría que no?-

Ella soltó una risa amarga.

-claro… es mucho mejor dejarme como cornuda- contestó con sarcasmo.

-esa nunca fue mi intención Kaho, solo no pude evitarlo, de verdad siento algo por Tomoyo-

-desde cuando? Es decir, no creo que te hayas enamorado de ella en un fin de semana o si?- si bien su pregunta era absolutamente recriminadora, también estaba cargada de curiosidad.

De hecho hasta yo sentía curiosidad por esa respuesta.

Me enamore de ella antes o después de este fin de semana?

Cuanto tiempo le toma a alguien enamorarse de una persona?

Suspire, si bien la respuesta me ponía en aprietos agradecía lo "alturada" que se había tornado la conversación, aunque aun no sabía si podía cantar victoria.

-hace un par de años ella ya me llamaba la atención pero no la empecé a tratar hasta este fin de semana- contesté con precaución al notar como Kaho apretaba un poco la baranda de la azotea.

-dos años? DOS AÑOS? Y… aun así salías con otras chicas?- me recriminó algo escandalizada.

-bueno, sabes que nunca fue formal con el resto de chicas, además Tomoyo no sabía nada en esa época-

-realmente eres un cerdo- me espetó Kaho

-perdon?-

-es decir, no te importó juguetear con otras chicas cuando tu ya sentías algo por alguien mas! Ni siquiera eres fiel a lo que sientes!- ok esto era algo que yo ya sabía, pero dicho por otra persona y sobretodo por Kaho, a quien por lo visto había considerado mucho menos moral de lo que era reamente, me caló hondo y me hizo entender que solo tal vez si estaba actuando mal.

Tuviera razón o no, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar mi parte de culpa en ese momento así que opte por ponerme a la defensiva.

-y que se supone que debí hacer, rogarle?-

-Dios! Eres tan ególatra! No eres capaz de arriesgar nada ni por la chica que te gusta verdad? No se como me pude enamorar de ti!- dijo ofuscada dándome la espalda para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-espera, entonces… eso es todo?-

-por que? Acaso tienes una vacante para el puesto de amante?- contestó con sarcasmo.

-no es eso!, mira entiendo que puedas tener un pésimo concepto de mi en este momento y de hecho te he dado bastantes razones para tenerlo, pero quiero cambiarlo, con Tomoyo va a ser distinto, quiero que se distinto y no voy a permitir que trates de tomar alguna represalia contra ella, si quieres acosar a alguien que sea a mi, pero no a ella-

Kaho se plantó frente a mi con los brazos cruzados y mirada retadora.

-pues contigo como novio, no creo que ella necesite de mi ayuda para ser infeliz- contestó con amargura dándome la espalda nuevamente y dejándome solo y estático en la azotea.

Suspire y me pasé una mano por el cabello y odié esa pisca de verdad que cargaba ese amargo comentario final.

Al momento que bajé las escaleras los pasillos estaban desiertos y las puertas de las aulas cerradas, espere hasta que se hiciera el cambio de curso apoyado en los casilleros a un lado del aula, pensando en lo ultimo que había dicho Kaho.

De hecho pensando en mucho de lo que había hablado con ella.

Muchas interrogantes había surgido, de verdad era amor? Era yo un mal novio? Me la merecía? Elegir a alguien que no me amaba por encima de alguien que si lo hacía era la elección correcta?

El profesor de historia salió por la puerta deteniendo mis cavilaciones. Al entrar al aula fui recibido por unos cuantos vítores y aplausos que respondí con una sonrisa y un saludos, hice un barrido rápido con la mirada mientras me adentraba en el salón de clases captando la mirada a mi parecer aliviada de Tomoyo y una sonrisa nerviosa de parte de la castaña. Kaho no daba señales de vida al igual que su rubia amiga y Kenzo me levantaba los pulgares. Meiling parecía mas atenta a un libro sobre su carpeta que a mi.

Donde estaba Shaoran?

Me percaté de su presencia ya al lado de mi asiento, puesto que se hallaba profundamente dormido sobre su carpeta.

-que le paso?- le pregunté a Mei que levantó su mirada para verme por primera vez desde que entre.

-son los analgésicos, me sorprende que sigas en pie- contestó con tranquilidad.

Oh… eso explicaba mi repentina somnolencia.

Tome asiento en mi sitio con la visión de Sakura diciéndole algo al oído a Tomoyo y recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros.

Una vez que entro el maestro del nuevo curso el aula volvió a quedar en silencio y finalmente nos dedicamos a hacer lo que se supone habíamos ido a hacer, estudiar.

Acabe el curso final del día haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no caer desparramado en mi asiento dormido, tal como lo había hecho el castaño, un sonoro bostezo salió de lo profundo de mi pecho.

Cuando la campana de final de clases sonó vi como algunas compañeras se acercaron a Tomoyo explicándole algo de sus notas y libros, probablemente por las clases de la mañana a la que habíamos faltado.

A mi lado Meiling zarandeaba con nada de delicadeza a su primo dormido.

-como van a volver a casa?- le pregunté a Meiling, preocupado por el evidente estado casi comatoso de mi amigo.

-conduzco yo, quiero llegar viva a casa, necesitan que los lleve?-

Iba a contestar antes que se acercara Tomoyo.

-gracias por la oferta, pero de hecho ya llame al personal de la casa de Eriol, nos van a venir a recoger- dijo Tomoyo a Meiling para luego voltear a mirarme- a juzgar como había reaccionado Shaoran al medicamento supuse que tampoco estarías en condiciones de conducir, esta bien?- me contestó.

Oh sabia y dulce Tomoyo, le sonreí.

-es perfecto gracias- le dedique una sonrisa galante.

-todo bien con Shaoran?- se acercó Sakura al grupo viendo con preocupación al castaño.

Meiling la miró con suspicacia por su repentina aparición y la manera tan cercana de nombrarlo, pero rápidamente sonrió con picardía.

-un poco drogado, pero no creo que sea grave- dijo alzando un pulgar.

-dro… drogado?- repitió Sakura con pánico.

-le dieron un analgésico para el dolor Sakura, no es una droga explícitamente- apresuró a explicar Tomoyo calmando a la castaña y logrando una risita de parte de Meiling.

-ah… ya… entiendo- contestó Sakura rascándose la nuca y soltando una risita nerviosa.

Meiling rodo los ojos y siguió moviendo al castaño hasta que emitió un sonido con la garganta.

-Shaoran? Me oyes?- pregunto meiling.

-mmm- se escucho de parte del castaño.

-Shaoran despierta ya terminaron las clases- dijo con voz cantarina Meiling.

-mmm?- repitió el castaño.

-Si… tenemos que irnos- contestó Meiling.

-mjmm…- dijo nuevamente el castaño para quedarse en silencio una vez mas.

-Shaoran!- soltó Meiling nuevamente un poco mas alto logrando que esta vez abra los ojos.

-mmm, que paso?- preguntó mirándonos a todos aun con gesto somnoliento.

-te quedaste dormido por las pastillas para el dolor- contestó Meiling cargando su maleta.

-oh… donde están todos?- preguntó mirando el aula vacía.

-de seguro ya en sus casas y sabes me encantaría estar en la mía, así que párate!- le contestó.

Shaoran se estiró en su sitio y trató de ponerse de pie antes de volver a caer sentado sobre su carpeta y comenzar a reírse sonoramente.

-creo que aun está algo mareado- dijo Tomoyo con preocupación.

-yo lo ayudo- dije antes de ponerme de pie y sentir como el piso bajo mis pies ondulaba, caí sentado al igual que Shaoran sobre mi asiento y escuche otra tanda de carcajadas de parte del castaño.

-no, no puedes ayudarlo- dijo Tomoyo parándose delante de mí y extendiéndome una mano.

-yo te ayudo a ti- dijo tomándome una mano- Sakura, puedes ayudar a Shaoran? Meiling ya tiene que llevar su maleta y la de el-

-oh, si, lo agradecería- contesto Meiling cargándose las maletas.

-claro- dijo Sakura hasta pararse frente al castaño que le sonreía muy relajado.

Me puse de pie de la mano de Tomoyo y antes que el suelo volviera a moverse debajo de mi Tomoyo se paro a mi lado bajo mi brazo agarrándome de la cintura.

-puedes con esto?- le pregunté tratando de no apoyar todo mi peso en ella.

-descuida- me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

Sakura trató de hacer lo mismo con el castaño, sin embargo al ponerse de pie, Shaoran la envolvió en un gran abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-ay Sakura eres tan adorable- dijo el castaño con una consternada Sakura apretada contra su pecho, luego se separo un poco de ella para pellizcar con suavidad su mejilla mientras su otra manó seguía aferrada a su cintura - eres tan dulce que podría comerte- soltó nuevamente el castaño mordiéndose los labios mientras Sakura se ponía completamente roja bajo la sugerente mirada del castaño y las miradas entre alarmadas y burlonas del resto.

Meiling estiró una mano y le soltó un coscorrón al castaño logrando un quejido de su parte.

-no te sobrepases galán que Sakura nos esta ayudando- dijo Meiling con firmeza y un ápice de molestia- lamento que mi primo sea un idiota Sakura- terminó de decir.

La castaña iba a decir algo mientras se acomodaba al lado de Shaoran de la misma manera en que Tomoyo había hecho conmigo, cuando el castaño la interrumpió.

-eres mala!- le espetó a Meiling- por eso no me voy a casar contigo- dijo el castaño completamente fuera de sus cabales.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida o dolida, Meiling lo miró con gesto burlón y alzó una ceja- mira como sufro… ahora muévete!- dijo Mei ignorándolo mientras caminaba a través del salón con nosotros por detrás.

-te quieres casar conmigo Sakura?- escuchamos decir al castaño atrás nuestros y un balbuceo como respuesta de parte de Sakura que aparentemente también había perdido el habla coherente.

-No te lo tomes a pecho, es por las pastillas- dijo Tomoyo a Meiling alcanzando a tocarle el hombro.

-oh, descuida lo se, voy a poder chantajearlo de por vida con esto- contestó Meiling con sonrisa diabólica y autosuficiente.

-Es la primera vez que toma algo así? Es decir, si, se me mueve el piso, pero creo estar mas en mis cabales que el, no?- pregunté extrañado mientras volteaba a ver como Shaoran había capturado una de las manos de la castaña y la tenía atrapada sobre su pecho.

-recuerda que somos chinos, casi toda nuestra medicina es natural, el no suele tomar barbitúricos… aunque creo que considerare darle unos cuantos de ves en cuando- contestó sonriente.

Llegamos hasta el auto del castaño donde metieron a Shaoran en la posterior y Meiling insistió en llevar a la castaña a casa en agradecimiento por las molestias.

Un poco mas halla estaba estacionado nuestro transporte, una vez dentro del vehículo recosté mi cabeza hacía atrás y cerré los ojos al sentir como todas las pregunta que había dejado de lado hacía un momento volvían a surgir.

-te sientes bien?- escuché a Tomoyo a mi lado mientras el auto se ponía en movimiento y voltee a mirarla.

-si…,bueno, no estoy actuando como Shaoran no?- dije con una ligera sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Noté que tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enrolló en su dedo en un sutil gesto nervioso y se acomodó en su asiento.

-y… que tal te fue con Kaho…?- hasta que finalmente llego la pregunta que tanto temía.

Suspiré y me retorcí algo incómodo en el asiento.

-pues… no salió muy bien… sin embargo creo que entendió que no voy a volver a estar con ella- dije evasivamente.

-de acuerdo…- contestó Tomoyo para luego voltear a mirar por la ventana y quedarse en silencio igual que yo.

Habían miles de preguntas no formuladas que se habían quedado suspendidas en el aire, yo no quería hablar de ello y ella por lo visto no me presionaría para responder.

-por cierto le pedí al chofer que nos lleve a la oficina de mi madre antes de dejarnos en casa, si te sientes muy cansado pueden regresar a casa y yo llego luego-

Oh lo había olvidado, las muestras del medicamento que la madre de Tomoyo estaba tomando.

-no, no te voy a dejar entrar sola- contesté.

-Eriol, apenas y te puedes mantener en pie-

-descuida, ya se me está pasando el efecto, además esto ya lo habíamos hablado no quiero dejarte sola en esto- contesté tomando su mano.

Ella me miró fijamente y asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-está bien, gracias-

Y así tomados de la mano en un silencio algo mas ligero que el de hacía unos minutos nos dirigimos al gran edificio que comprendía la empresa en la que trabajaba la madre de Tomoyo.

El auto se estacionó y escuché a Tomoyo suspirar sonoramente y le apreté un poco mas la mano.

-no tienes que hacerlo ahora, has tenido suficientes emociones el día de hoy- dije.

-lo se… pero justamente he tenido tantas emociones hoy y esta ultima semana que necesito quitarme algo de encima y esto es algo que me mantiene en incertidumbre, necesito saber que pasó con mi mamá- la manera tan firme y convencida con la que Tomoyo hablaba me demostró lo importante que esto resultaba para ella.

-bien, entonces hagámoslo-

Bajamos del vehículo y dándole instrucciones al chofer que nos esperara cerca, entramos al edificio.

Era consiente que acercarme a una empresa de ese nivel vestido como un muchacho mas de instituto con una bandita en la nariz no era la mejor impresión que podía dar, sin embargo yo era Eriol Hiraguisawa y esta vez mi actuación no era para mi, era para Tomoyo, mi novia, y le demostraría que estaba a la altura de lo que ella necesitara de mi.

En la recepción del primer piso del edificio habían tres señoritas bastante arregladas tras un gran escritorio todas llevaban auriculares conectados al teléfono para facilitar la contestación de llamadas.

-Bienvenidos a Kiddy's Place en que puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó una chica que por su arreglo parecía mas una muñeca hiperrealista.

-buenas tardes, necesito ir al piso 20 la oficina del señor Amshel Goldsmith- hablo Tomoyo, logrando que me tense ligeramente al escuchar ese nombre.

La recepcionista la miro literalmente de pies a cabeza algo confundida, de seguro se preguntaba por que una adolecente en traje de instituto se dirigiría a hablar con alguien que ocupe algún encumbrado puesto es la empresa.

Aunque en su caso no sería nada extraño.

-tienes alguna cita con el presidente de la compañía?- preguntó extrañada y sorprendida.

-no-

-entonces para que deseas hablar con el? Es decir es por un reclamo o algo así? Por que tenemos un área que se encarga de eso-

-mi madre es Sonomi Daidouji, vengo a hablar con su jefe por que ella no ha venido a trabajar desde el viernes- contesto Tomoyo lo mas serena posible luego de tomar una profunda respiración.

La realidad es que admiraba su paciencia.

-oh… ya veo, señorita Daidouji, tienes sus mismos ojos, dame unos segundos- y marco algo en la pantalla antes de conectar su llamada, hablo por unos segundos con la que supuse sería la secretaria del señor Goldsmith y luego nos extendió unos pases de visitantes antes de dejarnos pasar.

Ya solos en el ascensor los dos soltamos el aire retenido en nuestros pulmones.

-por que con el presidente de la compañía?- pregunté.

-el es el jefe directo de mi madre, el viernes que la interné ella no pudo dar aviso de su inminente falta y de hecho yo tampoco lo he hecho, creo que si quiero llevarme algo de sus efectos personales tengo que hablar primero con él- me explicó.

-ah… ya habías hablado con el antes?- pregunté.

-creo que me lo ha presentado en alguna de esas reuniones por el día del niño pero hace años, no se si me recuerde… tu si lo conoces?-

-hemos coincidido en algunos eventos empresariales…, te digo de antemano que no es del todo de mi agrado tiene… no se, hay algo muy escalofriante en su manera de ser pese a sus impecables modales-

-se a lo que te refieres mi madre tampoco es que lo aprecie mucho, me conto también de la sórdida relación que tiene con esa joven soprano, es bastante perturbador-

-lo mas perturbador es que ella esta esperando un bebe y ni siquiera a alcanzado la mayoría de edad, dime, como es que tu mama entra a trabajar aquí?-

-tengo entendido que entro recomendada por su abuelo, el mismo que le dio la casa, claro cuando ella entró a la empresa tan solo era una jefa de ventas mas, todo lo que ha conseguido aquí ha sido por su duro trabajo-

-no creí que fuera de otra manera-

El elevador se abrió frente a nosotros revelando una lujosa sala tapizada en una alfombra persa de tonos rojos y ocres y paredes cubiertas con tapiz de diseños arabescos. La decoración era exquisita y opulenta, tal como el mismo Amshel Goldsmith se jactaba de ser.

Una dama en sus muy bien conservados treintas estaba sentada tras un gran escritorio de cedro rojizo y apenas nos levantó la vista para sonreírnos con calidez.

-en un momento los atiende- nos dijo y nos señalo un sofá de terciopelo rojo muy parecido al que tenemos en la biblioteca de casa.

Ambos tomamos asiento y esperamos en silencio.

Tendría que confesar que estar a punto de ver al hombre me ponía inevitablemente nervioso. Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Tomoyo que parecía mas concentrada en uno de los cuadros de Rembrandt que colgaba sobre la pared, se veía extrañamente tranquila, como si hubiera hecho esto miles de veces.

Me sorprendía pensar de donde sacaba ese aplomo, la tomé de la mano llamando su atención y me dedico una sonrisa tranquila.

No se muy bien por que, pero me sentí mas tranquilo.

Una llamada sonó en el anexo de la secretaría tras el escritorio y nos dijo que podíamos pasar señalándonos una gran puerta del mismo color rojizo del escritorio.

Ambos nos paramos frente a la puerta con ella por delante y toco un repique de dos golpes.

Una grave voz proveniente del interior de la puerta nos dio el permiso para pasar y así entramos.

Sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de corte colonial del mismo cedro color rojizo, se hallaba el imponente y perturbador presidente de la afamada juguetería.

Absolutamente todo era una contradicción en ese hombre, su mirada era fría, calculadora e intrigante, pese a su impecable arreglo y vestimenta, te tomaba menos de un minuto percibir aquel frio glaciar bajando por la columna vertebral si es que lograbas mantener la vista en aquella amenazadora mirada azul profundo suficiente tiempo.

Irónicamente mi padre tenía los mismos ojos azules, era poderoso e imponente, pero jamás siniestro, no como este hombre.

Impecablemente peinado y afeitado, no era un hombre que inspirase mucha confianza en niños, y sin embargo dirigía una compañía que lucraba con lograr la felicidad de los niños mediante juguetes… y por si eso no fuera poco recientemente se le hallaba involucrado en una nada sana relación con una joven prodigio en la ópera, tan joven que incluso para mi podría ser considerada tan solo una chiquilla.

Dicen que para el amor no hay edad… pero esto era simplemente enfermo, estaba seguro que un hombre cuyos afectos rallaban con la pederastia no debería trabajar tan cerca a niños, sin embargo el hombre era un genio para los negocios y en este mundo aparentemente el dinero era suficiente excusa para ser o hacer lo que uno quisiera sin importar lo amoral que sea.

-señorita Daidouji que grata sorpresa- dijo con tono forzadamente amable y sonrisa calculada- y joven Hiraguisawa, que pequeño resulta el mundo con usted aquí acompañando a la señorita- termino diciendo.

-señor Goldsmith gracias por hacer un espacio en su apretada agenda para recibirnos en este momento, veo que no es necesario que le presente a mi novio, Eriol- habló Tomoyo con formalidad y sin titubear mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

-Señor Goldsmith buenas tardes, es cierto, el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño- dije haciendo la misma tradicional reverencia.

El ensanchó su sonrisa y se inclinó hacia su escritorio.

-tomen asiento por favor, y díganme en que puedo ayudarlos- ambos tomamos asiento en las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-señor Goldsmith, creo que ya le deben haber informado sobre la ausencia de mi madre en su puesto de trabajo el viernes y el día de hoy- Tomoyo hizo una pausa esperando alguna muestra de entendimiento de parte del presidente de la compañía.

El mantuvo su expresión neutral tan solo alzando una ceja.

-lamento informarle que no estoy del todo al tanto de esto, si bien yo represento la jefatura de la empresa comprenderá que dentro de todas las obligaciones que tengo no suelo estar enterado de quienes faltan al trabajo, aunque reconozco que tratándose de alguien que ocupa un puesto como el de tu madre debería estar informado, en todo caso, que fue lo que paso?- dijo el presidente de la compañía genuinamente interesado en el tema.

-pues la ultima semana no se estuvo sintiendo muy bien y sin embargo estuvo asistiendo al trabajo al menos hasta el jueves pues el ultimo viernes ya no se levantó y tuvo que ser internada de emergencia-

-oh, cuanto lo siento señorita Daidouji, como se encuentra ahora? Sigue internada?-

-sigue internada y ya esta en tratamiento, no podría decir si esta mejor, pero al menos no ha empeorado-

-oh, esto es terrible, dime, por que no avisaste antes?- si bien la expresión del señor Goldsmith no había variado mucho había algo en el tono de su voz que denotaba urgencia.

-el día viernes todo sucedió bastante rápido y la verdad que llamarlos fue lo ultimo que se me ocurrió, sin embargo al día de hoy ya las cosas están un poco mas tranquilas- Tomoyo seguía hablando con tranquilidad y aplomo, no tratando de causar lastima en ningún momento, valiente y fuerte.

Realmente la admiraba.

-comprendo, eres bastante joven para enfrentarte a toda esta situación sola, eres una jovencita muy valiente-

-no lo estoy enfrentando sola, de hecho Eriol y su familia me han estado apoyando todo este tiempo y han sido determinantes para que el día de hoy pueda estar tranquila- reconozco que me sorprendió escucharla dándome tanto crédito y lo acepté con naturalidad.

-es una suerte tener buenas personas al lado cuando cosas malas nos ocurren- nos sonrió a ambos el señor Goldsmith- ahora de seguro que necesitas arreglar el tema del seguro por enfermedad de tu madre verdad?-

-pues a decir verdad ya traté de eso con el hospital y en este momento lo que realmente necesito es tener acceso a sus efectos personales dejados aquí, al igual como a los registros médicos de sus atenciones aquí-

El señor Goldsmith ladeo la cabeza como si dudara lo que había oído y lució por un segundo desconcertado.

-es una petición algo fuera de lo común- se notó incómodo.

-fue algo que solicitaron los doctores, tanto su historial como los medicamentos que estuvo tomando previo a su internamiento, es para brindarle el mejor tratamiento- intervine por primera vez.

-ya veo, pero tienen que entender que no puedo dejarlos entrar solos a la oficina de nuestra CEO, sobretodo usted joven Hirsguisawa, y creo que nuestro doctor también pedirá como mínimo una orden de parte de los doctores que están solicitando esta información- no pude evitar sentir un respingo de fastidio por ese comentario tan poco atinado.

Estaba insinuando que podría robar información?

-no hay problemas por la orden la puedo conseguir con una llamada y con respecto a ingresar a la oficina de la señora Daidouji creo que no tendremos inconvenientes en ser acompañados, o si?- pregunte volteando a mirar a Tomoyo con la mandíbula tensa y sacando mi celular del bolsillo.

-no, no tengo ningún inconveniente, siempre y cuando me permitan el acceso a lo que necesito para que se recupere- respondió Tomoyo con determinación sin dejar de mirarlo.

El señor Goldsmith nos miró con detenimiento por unos segundos y se recostó en su asiento y pasó un dedo bajo sus labios pensativo, luego estiró la mano y marco un anexo, sonó un pequeño beep y se escucho la voz de un varón del otro lado.

-dime Amshel-

-Solomon, tengo en mi oficina a la hija de la señora Daidouji, quiere pasar por su oficina para sacar un par de cosas, necesito que la acompañes- dijo Amshel al anexo en altavoz.

-como digas, envíala a mi oficina por favor- se escuchó decir a la otra voz al lado del auricular.

-gracias Solomon- y cortó la llamada- listo chicos, pueden dirigirse al piso 17, la primera oficina es de la secretaria del señor Solomon Goldsmith, el los puede ayudar también a conseguir el historial medico que necesitan-

-gracias por su apoyo señor Goldsmith- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie a la par mía mientras Amshel rodeaba su escritorio para despedirnos.

De pie se le veia mas imponente aun y además peligroso, me puso terriblemente incomodo presenciar como se acercaba a darle un peso en la mejilla a Tomoyo.

-espero que todo salga bien señorita Daidouji- dijo después de soltarla.

Ella dibujo una sonrisa incomoda y agradeció, no pude esperar a que la suelte para estirar mi mano entre ambos para deshacerla sutilmente de su agarre mientas lo estrechaba con fuerza y poniéndola delante de mí la saque de la oficina entre despedidas.

Una vez fuera nos dirigimos al elevador donde suspire y Tomoyo se estremeció.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunté.

-si…, es decir, tienes razón es bastante perturbador, aunque parecía sorprendido por la salud de mi madre no pregunto por su diagnostico-

-lo noté, y de hecho tampoco le hizo referencia a Solomon por no habérselo dicho, pudo haberlo hecho por discreción pero me pareció muy sospechoso, alguien de su posición no suele temer llamarle la atención a alguien frente a otras personas, sobre todo si se trata de un pariente-

-lo se, pero al menos accedió a que entremos a la oficina de mi madre así que trata de no robar información- dijo en tono burlón.

Respondí con algo parecido a un gruñido.

-solo una mente retorcida como la de el llegaría a una conclusión de esta naturaleza, es decir que le hace pensar que si quisiera saber algo vendría yo en persona?- sonaba algo indignado mientras Tomoyo soltaba una risita y se abrieron las puertas del elevador revelando un hall algo mas modernos que el anterior pero decorado con igual cantidad de lujos.

Nos acercamos a otra arreglada señorita que no parecía mucho mayor que nosotros que nos señaló unos sofás color azul índigo para que tomemos asiento.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió por una puerta color caoba un hombre de unos 30 años, rubio, alto y magro enfundado en un estilizado traje blanco, su mirada gris se poso primero en ella y luego en mi con sorpresa.

-señor Hiraguisawa que sorpresa, no me informaron de su presencia- dijo estrechándome la mano con una cálida sonrisa, luego se dirigió a Tomoyo y le dedico una mirada demasiado curiosa- usted debe ser la señorita Daidouji, es un verdadero placer conocer a la hermosa hija de tan maravillosa amiga como lo es tu madre- dijo antes de inclinarse para depositar un galante beso sobre el dorso de su mano.

Apreté la mandíbula y los puños a mi lado sin poder hacer mucho ante aquel ingles saludo, sin embargo todo empeoró cuando un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Tomoyo seguida por una sonrisa avergonzada.

-es muy amable al referirse así de mi madre- contestó Tomoyo mirándolo con demasiado éxtasis para mi gusto.

-pues trabajo con ella hace mucho tiempo y la verdad que lo he disfrutado mucho, al igual como oírla hablar tanto sobre ti- si seguían esos dos hablando iba a vomitar.

-y en que puesto trabaja usted en relación a la señora Daidouji señor Goldsmith- intervine cortando la melosa conversación.

-por favor llámenme Solomon, de por si este puesto suele agregarme unos cuantos años, yo soy en jefe directo de Sonomi, al verte aquí supongo que no debe ser nada bueno lo que la ha retenido de venir- dijo mirando con preocupación a Tomoyo.

-no, no lo es, ella se encuentra internada y venimos por que necesitamos sacar los últimos medicamentos que estuvo tomando al igual como una copia de su historial medico-

-vaya, internada? Como paso eso? Es decir la había visto algo cansada y le recomendé que descanse, pense que por eso había faltado el viernes-

-el viernes no se pudo levantar y tuve que internarla, ella no logró comunicarse con ustedes por que desde ese día esta en un coma inducido, esta es la primera vez, que me contacto con ustedes-

Solomon se llevo la mano a la boca y luego al cabello, en su rostro ya no había ningún indicio de la anterior carisma, esta había sido reemplazada por temor y angustía.

-no tenía idea de que estuviera tan grave, lo siento mucho, ya saben que es lo que tiene? Es contagioso?-

-aparentemente es una afección al hígado y no, no es contagioso, pero los doctores nos han pedido su historial medico y también las ultimas pastillas que estuvo tomando, es por eso que hemos venido- intervine yo siendo conciso para apurar el proceso.

-si claro, síganme por favor, puedo darles acceso a la oficina sin embargo los historiales médicos de nuestros empleados son de acceso reservado, vamos a necesitar que el doctor que está tratando a Sonomi haga una solicitud formal- dijo mientras caminaba delante nuestro por los pasillos camino a la oficina de la mama de Tomoyo.

-deme el nombre de la persona a quien se le debe enviar la solicitud y me encargo de eso ahora mismo- dije nuevamente.

Solomon se paró frente a una puerta de vidrio pavonado y se detuvo unos segundos mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-enseguida te los consigo- dijo dejándonos entrar y tomando su celular para lo que suponía era buscar en su celular.

Tomoyo entro con cierto sigilo en la oficina y se tomó unos segundos para observar los detalles de la oficina, la alfombra tenía un alegre tono púrpura y los muebles eran de metal color platino, sobre las mesas habían fotografías de madre e hija juntas y de Tomoyo sola, noté como un estremecimiento la invadió y me acerque a ella para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-todo bien?- pregunté con suavidad.

-si, si estoy bien, solo veo el sitio donde mamá pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho se parece bastante a ella- contestó forzándome una sonrisa.

-vamos, busca lo que necesitas cariño- le susurre dándole un empujoncito de aliento.

Ella asintió y se acerco con sigilo al escritorio de su madre, como si tratara de no mover nada fuera del estricto orden que sobre la oficina permanecía, mientras yo esperaba que el rubio encontrase el numero de la persona con la que me contactaría para solicitar el historial medico de la madre de Tomoyo.

Cuando finalmente el rubio logró darme el nombre y numero de la persona salí por unos segundos de la habitación para hacer una llamada.

-que es lo que exactamente están buscando?- escuché cuestionar a Solomon mientras salía.

Decidí concentrarme en mi llamada dejando que Tomoyo conteste, bastaron un par de timbradas antes que mi prima descolgara la llamada.

-hola! Así que ya es oficialmente tu novia? Vaya que las cosas cambian en unos pocos dias- sonaba mi prima entre sorprendida e irónica.

Me golpee la frente.

-evidentemente viste las noticias esta mañana- solté con resignación.

-aja…, eso además de que tu padre tratara de tragarme por teléfono- contestó en tono acusador haciéndome tragar saliva.

-que papa hizo que? Por que? Se enojó por que haya trasladado a la mama de Tomoyo?- pregunté ligeramente incomodo por la perspectiva que me mintiera con respecto a su opinión de que haya trasladado a la señora Daidouji sin su consentimiento.

-ah eso? No! Mas bien creo que no le agradó la idea de que yo supiera de tu relación antes que ellos, hubiera preferido que si sabía que te gustaba alguien corriera a contarles la noticia, al parecer no compartes mucho de tu vida privada con ellos cariño- eso sonó a reproche nuevamente, solo que de una manera mas preocupada y en cierta manera me tranquilizo, aunque me sumó una cuota de culpabilidad.

-ja, créeme que tengo motivos para ello, ser parte de esta familia comienza a causarme problemas-

-siempre ha sido el precio y lo sabes…- dijo con demasiada seriedad y resignación.

Suspiré con cansancio a la vez que me apretaba el puente de la nariz.

-si lo se…, por cierto Nakuru necesito ayuda con algo, ayer uno de tus doctores, Tsukishiro, le pidió a Tomoyo que se le faciliten los historiales médicos de su madre previo al internamiento en el Memorial, llegó con los del hospital, pero aun faltan los de las atenciones particulares dentro de la empresa donde ella trabaja, resulta que no quieren darnos esa información sin la solicitud formal de su médico, te puedo dar el nombre de la persona para que se comuniquen?-

-si claro! Enseguida le digo a Touya- sonó mi prima demasiado animada.

-como te va con el tipo?- pregunté por simple y morbosa curiosidad.

-oh genial, ese hombre es todo un tigre en la cama- contestó con un tono perturbadoramente lascivo que me puso los pelos de punta.

-okey… demasiada información- dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir cualquier mórbida escena que involucre a mi prima sin ropa.

-pero tu preguntaste- contestó en defensa.

-no pregunté eso!-

-ay ya que puritano!- sonó ofendida.

-creo que solo te doy su nombre, es el doctor Aston Collins, el trabaja en el tópico de Kiddy's Place-

-ok, ya lo tengo anotado, apenas tenga alguna información te aviso-

-gracias Nakuru, estamos hablando- descolgué la llamada y me dirigí nuevamente a la oficina donde Tomoyo revisaba los cajones de un armario lateral y Solomon yacía a un lado de la oficina mirándola en silencio.

-ya me comuniqué con la clínica, estarán enviando la solicitud cuanto antes- me dirigí a Solomon y el asintió.

-encontraste algo?- le pregunté a Tomoyo.

-un frasco vacío como uno de los que vimos en casa hasta ahora- me contestó con la mirada ocupada revisando las estanterías.

-aun no logro comprender por que necesitarían lo queda de su anterior medicación- soltó Solomon reflexivo.

Tomoyo me miró inquieta algo indecisa sobre que debería contestar, separó los labios para decir algo pero la corté.

-el doctor que la está tratando no nos dio una explicación muy amplia, pero si fue muy específico con los que necesitaba- contesté bajo una sonrisa inocente de Tomoyo y la mirada confusa del rubio.

Tomoyo se estiró dentro de uno de los armarios y alcanzó algo.

-encontraste algo?- pregunté nuevamente notando como Tomoyo se quedaba unos segundos mirando algo dentro del armario.

-umh… no me… me pareció- contestó Tomoyo algo dubitativa antes que una mirada de urgencia cambiara en su rostro- bueno creo que eso es todo! Ya deberíamos irnos no?- añadió dirigiéndome una mirada significativa, dejándome algo confundido.

-si, bueno si eso es todo- dije siguiéndole la corriente y encogiendo los hombros.

-si, bueno no quiero desordenar innecesariamente la oficina de mamá, además van a enviar la solicitud de la clínica cierto?-

-por supuesto- contesté asintiendo.

Tomoyo dirigió su mirada al rubio y se acercó hasta inclinarse delante de él en un gesto formal.

-gracias por facilitarnos el acceso-

-no hay de que, dime tu madre puede recibir visitas?-

-por el momento esta sedada, así que no creo que sirva de mucho, tal vez cuando despierte-

-de acuerdo, toma mi tarjeta personal, por favor cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame- le dijo el rubio extendiendo un pequeño rectángulo color azul marino con letras en plata, ella acepto la tarjeta con una leve sonrisa y con una inclinación de cabeza dio un paso atrás.

Me despedí del rubio de manera formal y nos retiramos.

Ya dentro del elevador hice recopilación mental de lo sucedido.

-que fue lo que encontraste?- pregunté mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella sacó de la manga de su chaqueta escolar una pequeña hoja doblada y la miró.

-es una receta médica con el recibo de compra, tiene el código de la medicina y la farmacia donde lo compro fue del tópico de Kiddy's House-

-puede que sea lo que necesitamos- contesté.

Ya en el auto me acomodé en el asiento y dejé salir un bostezo que había estado reprimiendo.

-como te sientes?-

-algo somnoliento aun-

-duerme, te despierto cuando lleguemos-

Traté de refutar algo, pero el asiento del auto se me antojó demasiado cómodo y no pude hacer otra cosa que seguir su consejo.

-Eriol?- escuche entre sueños la suave voz de Tomoyo y sentí la calidez de su mano sobre mi hombro.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad recibiendo la visión de sus hermosos ojos violetas. Como se sentirá despertar todos los dias viendo aquello peculiares ojos?

-ya llegamos?- pregunte aun somnoliento.

-si, dormiste todo el camino, mas despejado?- preguntó amable.

Estiré mi cuello, alcé los brazos y contraje y estiré los brazos de mi espalda.

-si de hecho si, lamento no haber sido una compañía muy animada- dije mientras bajábamos del auto.

-descuida, me sirvió el silencio para pensar- dijo elevando los hombros.

-pensar…- repetí esperando que Tomoyo siga hablando, pensar no era malo, pero de alguna manera todas las alarmas de mi mente comenzaron a sonar.

Ella se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-muchas, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida en unos pocos dias, es bastante normal que tengas mucho en que pensar no?- dijo mientras cruzábamos el hall de la casa.

-supongo, aunque preferiría que compartas lo que piensas conmigo- hablaba siguiéndola por la casa.

Ella sobre paro antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina y se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara conmigo.

-no tengo que decirte todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza o si?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, ella comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva y yo quería sacarla de ese estado.

-no es que estés obligada a hacerlo pero si me gustaría que desees compartirlo conmigo-

-al igual como deseas compartir conmigo tu conversación con Kaho?-

Wow eso si no me lo esperaba!

Me quede unos segundos en silencio, un poco por el shock de la abrupta pregunta y abrí y cerré la boca varias veces ridículamente sin poder articular palabra hasta que ella suspiro con hastío y se adentro a la cocina seguida por mi.

-Buenas tardes- la escuche saludar formalmente al personal de la cocina que respondió el saludo con la misma cortesía y algo de nerviosismo al vernos.

-mademoiselle, messiere Hiraguisawa, se les ofrece algo?- preguntó el chef principal con notable acento francés masticando las r como una extraña mezcla con ges y visiblemente nervioso.

Voltee a mirar a Tomoyo formulándome la misma pregunta.

-que hacemos aquí?- le pregunte.

-es lo que suelo hacer luego de llegar del instituto, venir a la cocina para almorzar-

Oh.

-a… almorzar aquí?- preguntó con pánico el hombre de delantal blanco.

-esto… te explico, almorzar en la cocina de Julien, entorpeciendo su espacio de creatividad puede resultar potencialmente desastroso, sobre todo por que el no tolera personas ajenas a cocina en su cocina, al menos no mientras el esté- dije explicando a Tomoyo mientras el chec asentía enérgicamente.

-oui, solo cocineros en mon cuisine – dije en un gesto enérgico con los brazos.

-oh… lo siento yo no lo sabia, no, no quise interrumpirlo messiere Julien- dijo Tomoyo algo avergonzada.

Coloque una mano en su hombro- descuida es tan solo un malentendido, Julien lo entiende- dije mirándolo y recibiendo una sonrisa cálida de su parte.

-no probleme mademoiselle- contesto haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

-en todo caso esto sirvió para que se conozcan, Julien, mademoiselle Tomoyo será nuestra huésped por un mes así que quiero que estén atentos a lo que ella desee por favor-

-oh c'est magnifique! Llámenos cuando desee por favor-

-lo haré gracias- contesto la pelinegra sonrojada, me despedí con una inclinación de cabeza y la saqué de la cocina por la puerta que daba al exterior.

Mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa que pronto se convertiría en una carcajada, nos dirigí a una de las mesas de comedor dispuestas en el jardín mas cercanas a la construcción de la casa e invité a Tomoyo a tomar asiento.

Inmediatamente un mayordomo apareció.

-señor Hiraguisawa buenas tardes, le sirvo los alimentos aquí?-

-si, gracias- contesté con brevedad y voltee a mirar a Tomoyo que me fulminaba con la mirada.

-no te atrevas a burlarte- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzada de brazos.

Contuve la carcajada sin mucho éxito.

-no he dicho nada- contesté risueño alzando las palmas.

-pudiste advertirme!- me recriminó aun sonrojada.

-lo siento, no tenía idea de lo que pensabas hacer-

-no, lo que pasa es que estabas tan distraído por mi pregunta que no supiste ni donde estabas-

Y exactamente ahí murió mi sonrisa.

Ladee mi cabeza buscando evaluar mi respuesta mientras veia llegar al mayordomo comandando a un grupo de lacayos trayendo el menaje y los alimentos en bandejas de plata cubiertas.

Esperamos en silencio que nos sirvieran la comida y agradecimos al personal cuando terminaron.

-es tan importante para ti saber lo que conversamos?- pregunte con cautela y note como Tomoyo se re acomodo en su asiento y coloco un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, ella miraba su plato como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Pasaron unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

-es curiosidad sabes? No la vi durante todo el día y no puedo evitar pensar que tiene todos los motivos del mundo para odiarme, es así? Me odia?-

-no mas que a mi en todo caso-

-pero, no quiere recuperarte? Es decir no va a intentar volver a ser tu novia?-

-la verdad no lo creo, y no era mi novia, quiso serlo, trató pero simplemente fui muy tonto u orgulloso para notarlo- no pude evitar suspirar al sentir como la culpabilidad regresaba.

-que quieres decir con eso?-

Suspire profundamente y tome un largo trago de agua.

-yo creí que Kaho era feliz con el tipo de relación que manteníamos, que era consiente de que lo que hacíamos era algo libre de compromisos y sentimientos y que lo aceptaba como tal y pues… no pude estar mas equivocado-

-ella esta enamorada de ti- esa era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, me seguía sorprendiendo lo increíblemente perceptivas que podía ser las mujeres.

Tan solo me limite a mover la cabeza afirmativamente sin dejar de ver mi plato.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio que sentí eterno y peligroso, no tenía ni idea de como habría tomado Tomoyo aquella afirmación y me reprochaba aquellos 5 minutos de debilidad en los que se me ocurrido decirle en resumidas cuentas la conversación con Kaho.

Tomoyo se removió algo incómoda en su asiento, tomo también un trago de agua y se apoyo en la mesa.

-y… ahora que sabes eso… que vas a hacer?- me preguntó.

Algo primitivo, celoso y obsesivo se revolvió dentro de mi al oír esa pregunta, es decir, Tomoyo era mi novia, que clase de novia reaccionaba así ante una afirmación como esa?

-que quieres decir con esa pregunta?, o sea es todo lo que tienes que decir cuando te digo que Kaho esta enamorada de mi?- dije echándome hacia atrás en mi silla notablemente ofuscado.

-pero por que reaccionas…?- comenzó a responderme mostrando consternación.

-por que reacciono?! Demonios Tomoyo- me pase una mano desde la cara hasta el cabello- me he pasado casi una hora escuchando a Kaho llorar por reconocer que no tiene ninguna opción conmigo por que elegí sobre ella a una chica que le importa un comino si la dejo o no? O sea, te suena algo coherente para hacer?- dije y finalmente me puse de pie antes de ceder al impulso de golpear la mesa, me sentía furioso y frustrado, acaso había tomado una mala decisión?

-te equivocas…- me dijo algo alterada y con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-me equivoco? Dime que es lo que tu esperas que yo haga?- dije tratando de no alzar la voz, no era apropiado que el personal de la casa sea testigo de nuestra discusión, aunque estaba bastante seguro que la mayoría ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para ser imperceptibles.

-acaso importa lo que yo espero? Desde que entraste en mi vida todo depende de lo que tu quieres independientemente de lo que quiera el resto, eres como un niño mimado! siempre se trata de ti y de lo que quieres lograr, así que dímelo tu que vas a hacer? Que quieres esta vez?- su tono de voz lo hacia sonar mas como una acusación… de hecho lo era.

-te quiero a ti esta bien! A ti! Y sabes? Se que soy un perfecto idiota y que he forzado las cosas y si te compre ok? Pero sabes? No tenia la mas remota idea de como pasar tiempo contigo… por que parece que me odias! No, no solo a mi! A todo el genero masculino y… no se como actuar! jamás me había pasado algo así! Me siento inseguro y frustrado y… perdido por que quiero esto, quiero estar contigo y si bien se que no debí haberte forzado de la manera en que lo hice, también se que de no hacerlo tampoco habría podido pasar este fin de semana contigo, nunca me habrías dado una oportunidad y dime acaso es tan malo pasar tiempo conmigo?- el vomito de palabras había sido incontrolable, una vez mas estaba poniendo mis cartas sobre la mesa de la manera mas burda y absurda posible.

Aun a pesar de mi lastimosa, patética y abrupta explosión, esperaba que Tomoyo prosiguiera con los gritos, pero a diferencia de eso se quedo callada mirándome desde la silla que no había dejado desde que empecé mi disertación.

-no- comenzó hablando muy bajo y forzando la calma que por el temblor de sus manos revelaba que no tenía- no ha sido tan malo y si tienes razón, no te habría dado la oportunidad ni a ti ni a nadie a menos que me forzaran a hacerlo, así que eres todo un maestro moviendo tus piezas, pero también te equivocas en algo, si me importa lo que es lo quieres hacer ahora que tienes toda la información completa- soltó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie acercándose a mi hasta encararme, me miro fijamente con aquellas amatistas húmedas por las lagrimas contenidas.

-hace unos dias te justificabas diciendo que no había nada con Kaho, que ninguno sentía nada por el otro y por eso serle infiel a Kaho no te proporcionaba ningún cargo conciencia, ahora, las cosas han cambiado, a pesar que no quieras reconocerlo, te pesa la conciencia haber jugado con sus emociones, te duele y no sabes que decidir esta vez, por que eres consiente que no estas jugando solo con el corazón de dos chicas si no con el tuyo también- su manera calmada y terriblemente alturada de hablar tan diferente a la mía me tomo por sorpresa y no pude atinar a responder a nada de lo que me había dicho por que… ella tenía razón.

Se quedo unos segundos mirándome a los ojos, buscando mi reacción o respuesta, creo que mi silencio le bastó, por que sin decir nada dio un paso atrás y se encamino al interior de la casa dejándome estático al lado de la mesa servida con la comida intacta.

Estaba casi seguro que había perdido el apetito igual que ella.

Metí ambas manos en los bolsillos y me dirigí a la dirección opuesta, el jardín, si quería hablar con ella necesitaba enfriarme y pensar.

Me seguía sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que Tomoyo podía desnudar mi alma, me sentía expuesto y vulnerable y además sentía que la confusión inmediata a la conversación con Kaho volvía a mi mente.

Maldición, Tomoyo tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado, y si bien sabía que era lo que quería no era una decisión que quisiera tomar pues lastimaría a alguien en el camino, aunque no sabía muy bien si a una de ellas le afectaría demasiado.

Negué con la cabeza y respiré profundo, que demonios debía hacer este caso? Ir por quien me amaba o por quien yo amo?


	15. Cap 15 Reacciones Inesperadas

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de Autora: Miles de disculpas por las demoras… esto de ser adulto y trabajar apesta xD en fin, ojala les guste.

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 15 Reacciones inesperadas

Le pedí al personal que retirara la comida intacta de la mesa y pedí algo mas ligero para llevar a la habitación de Tomoyo.

Acompañado de uno de los lacayos que llevaba la charola, toque con suavidad la puerta de la que desde ese día sería su habitación.

-adelante- se escucho una voz desde dentro de la habitación algo amortiguada por la puerta que nos separaba.

Abrí la puerta y cargué la charola yo mismo dentro de la habitación.

Al ser un cuarto para huéspedes este tenia cálidos colores neutros entre cremas y ocres, cortinas blancas sobre amplios ventanales que daban hacia el balcón que conectaba las habitaciones de esa ala.

La cama de dos plazas se veia hacia el fondo de la habitación con el closet detrás y hacia adelante había un tocador de un lado y del otro una mesa baja rodeada de cómodos sofás de cuero color marrón.

Tomoyo no estaba en la cama ni en el sofá, estaba sentada en el ancho marco de una de las ventanas mirando hacia fuera, volteo y me miro con la charola entre las manos.

-no tengo hambre- me dijo para voltearse nuevamente a mirar el jardín.

Suspire, su tono era mas resentido que defensivo, aun así yo llegaba en son de paz.

-lo se- conteste colocando la charola sobre la mesa baja.

-pero tienes que almorzar, igual que yo- me acerqué a paso lento al ventanal donde Tomoyo estaba sentada y me apoye en el marco a su lado.

-tienes razón, no quiero decidir, no se que debo decidir- declaré reconociendo mi derrota.

Tomoyo se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

-es la primera vez que una chica declara su amor por ti?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Casi me reí ante esa declaración, es decir era yo! O sea obviamente antes me habían dicho que me amaban, claro! Estaba… esta…

Comencé a hacer una rápida lista mental de todas las chicas con las que había tenido alguna relación fugaz, y si lo pensaba con detenimiento siembre había un tema bastante físico al respecto pero nunca me habían dicho que…

Oh Dios…

Aquel descubrimiento me hizo jadear una pequeña risa.

-vaya… creo… creo que si… patético no?- dije sin dejar de mirar por la ventana rascándome la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Ella suspiro de vuelta.

-no lo creo, tal vez seria mas patético rechazar a cada persona que se te declare- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-a cuantos has rechazado?- pregunté mirándola a mi lado sentada y se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-tal vez los suficientes como para dudar si tomé la decisión correcta al rechazarlos- contesto ladeándome la cabeza.

-como a Touya?- presione.

-oh eso… hubiera preferido que no te enteraras de ese detalle- contesto sonrojada.

-mas bien saberlo me habría ayudado a entender por que el tipo quería arrancarme la cabeza, sabía que el que sea tu primo no era razón suficiente… por que le dijiste que no?- pregunté sentándome al igual que ella sobre el marco pero del otro lado, casi volteado mirándola.

-viste la foto de su madre, el no me quiere a mi, le recuerdo a ella- explico trayendo a mi memoria la foto del álbum de su madre.

-pero según Sakura, el aun no ha desistido cierto?- seguí mirándola para captar cada detalle de su expresión al responder.

-siempre hay un flirteo de por medio, pero nada serio, luego que lo rechacé no ha vuelto a proponérmelo en serio- movió las manos en círculos para finalmente negar.

-entiendo… y que hay de Yue?- tal vez no iba al tema, pero sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto.

-que hay con el?- me pregunto.

-ok, tienes que reconocer que tipo es extraño y a decir verdad antes de que yo parara contigo es el único que chico que he visto cerca a ti y de hecho se le ve algo reacio a interactuar con alguien mas-

-ya te explique mi relación con Yue, nos gustan mas mismas cosas y disfrutamos de la mutua compañía, no es extraño simplemente le interesa muy poco la opinión que tenga el resto sobre el, es por ello que casi no habla con nadie-

-y como lograste acercarte a alguien tan poco sociable?-

-si hay pocas cosas que lo hacen salir de su ostracismo es el arte y en clases normalmente nos ponían de pareja así que nuestra amistad fluyo con bastante normalidad-

-oh ya veo…, eso quiere decir que hay mas chicos a los que no conozco que también has rechazado?-

-no quieres hablar de eso verdad?- sonó algo cansada por el tema.

-la verdad no, pero parece que tienes mas experiencia en esto que yo-

Tomoyo soltó una risita algo resignada.

-no es que sea algo de lo que me jacte-

-no, pero por experiencia puedo decir que no te cuesta rechazar a nadie, como puedes? Es decir no tienes esa incómoda sensación de vacío en el estómago?- dije tocándome el vientre sintiendo literalmente como si me hubiera quedado sin aire.

-eso es por que aun no almuerzas- contestó Tomoyo con simpleza.

-oh-

Tomoyo se puso de pie y se me acercó hasta quedar frente a mi y me extendió la mano.

-vamos a almorzar- me dijo tirando de mi, me puse de pie pero me detuve aun tomado de su mano.

-espera Tomoyo, necesito que sepas que no dudo ni por un segundo de la decisión que tomé, incluso a pesar de que no te emocione mucho estar conmigo y ser mi novia, aun si no es real, quiero esto- dije tal vez algo mas sensible de lo que debía y además abochornado.

Tomoyo ladeo la cabeza por unos segundos sin dejar de mirarme y me sonrió.

-tengo que reconocer que no es tan malo tenerte de falso novio- si bien el tono juguetón con el que habló se prestaba para ser un comentario en su totalidad sarcástico, de algún modo logro alegrarme.

Significaba que aun tenía una esperanza no?

Por que sentía que comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa idiota en la cara?

-no tienes idea del privilegio que resulta para mi recibir ese comentario como cumplido-

-que no se te suba- fue su corta sarcástica respuesta.

Ambos sonreímos y nos acercamos a la mesa para finalmente almorzar.

Entre conversaciones ligeras, mucho mas apropiadas para la hora del almuerzo, quedamos en visitar la clínica esa misma tarde para ver a su madre y dejar las muestras, de pronto eso de las 5 pm fuimos interrumpidos por el repiqueteo de mi celular.

-Shao...-

-dime por favor que no es cierto- escuche la suplicante y consternada voz llena de pánico de cierto castaño amigo mío.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño bajo la mirada curiosa de Tomoyo, en realidad me sentía perdido.

-exactamente que no quieres que sea cierto?- le pregunte algo desconcertado por su desesperación y logré distinguir al fondo del auricular la risa histérica de su prima.

-no me cree! Jajaja- la escuche decir a la chica de ojos granates.

-creer que?-

-Eriol, amigo, tu no me mentirías solo para torturarme, verdad?- de alguna manera ese tono atormentado logro preocuparme ligeramente.

-(crees que lo hago para torturarte?)- escuche la indignada voz de Meiling.

-Shaoran, no tengo la mas remota idea de que me hablas- dije algo desconcertado.

Esta vez Tomoyo frente mío ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-de Sakura! Dime por favor que no trate de besarla-

Oh, eso...

Tuve que tragarme una carcajada.

-Shaoran, no creo que este molesta ella sabe que estabas drogado…- dijo tratando bajo todos los medios de controlar la risa que se traslucía por mi voz.

En los ojos de Tomoyo brillo el entendimiento y una pequeña risa acallada por sus manos se hizo presente.

Escuche algo parecido a un alarido seguido de una maldición y la risa aun mas estruendosa de parte de su prima.

-pe… pero no le propuse matrimonio verdad?- preguntó algo tartamudearte.

-de hecho amigo, si lo hiciste-

-no…- escuche decir en tono casi ahogado además de un "te lo dije" resonando de parte de su prima entre sus carajadas.

-pero como demonios me dejaron hacer algo así? Que rayos me dieron!?-

-nos dieron lo mismo, solo que parece que reaccionaste mas al medicamento, de verdad no creo que sea gran cosa, es decir, ella sabía como estabas-

-eso no es excusa! Por dios como la voy a ver a la cara mañana?! Me muero de la sola vergüenza-

-tan solo discúlpate y ya- dije con tono de obviedad.

-tan solo disculparme? Estas loco? Bajo ninguna circunstancia se le debería tratar así a una chica y mucho menos a ella! No tengo excusa!-

Sonaba tan atormentado que comenzaba a alterarme y le lancé una mirada de ayuda a Tomoyo, ella asintió y le pasé el teléfono diciendo en silencio "habla con el".

-Shaoran?- dijo tomando el teléfono sobre su oído derecho.

-Tomoyo…! Me odiara?- Tomoyo sonrió con ternura y negó a pesar de que no la veia.

-no Shaoran, Sakura desconoce el odio, ella de seguro va a entender que todo fue un malentendido- Tomoyo tenía aquel tono apacible con el que se le hablaba a los niños.

-de seguro no va querer volver a verme o hablarme-

-lo dudo mucho, sabes que ella no es rencorosa, Shaoran, no estabas en tus cabales, no puedes echare así la culpa-

-que hago?-

-mira, habla con ella mañana, explícale que no fue tu intención tratarla irrespetuosamente, ella ama los osos de peluche, tal vez puedas llevarle uno como muestra de tu contrición-

-osos de peluche? Que tiene 8?-

-Shaoran…-

-ok, ok… un oso de peluche, esta seguro que va a funcionar?-

-muy segura, sabes que ella te considera mucho, jamás pensaría nada malo de ti-

-si, yo también la quiero… considero! Quise decir considero, yo también la considero! Aja eso considero-

-estoy segura que así es- contestó Tomoyo sonriendo juguetona.

-este… bien iré ahora mismo a comprarlo, gracias Tomoyo-

-descuida, mañana me cuentas que tal te fue-

-gracias, nos vemos-

No pude evitar aplaudir cuando cortó la llamada.

-vaya… eres toda una doctora corazones-

-tan solo busqué una solución efectiva, Shaoran sonaba bastante desesperado por la idea de haberla ofendido-

-si, aun a pesar de venir de una sociedad terriblemente machista se crio entre sus 4 hermanas y su madre, incluso ahora vive con su prima, el respeto a las mujeres es una lección que tiene bastante arraigada-

-me imagino, pero bueno estoy segura que todo se va solucionar, no se puede tomar en serio nada de lo que dijo bajo efectos de un medicamento-

-cierto… aunque estoy bastante seguro que Mei va a disfrutar usándolo en su contra-

Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice terminamos nuestro almuerzo y salí de la habitación para permitirle que se cambie y hacer lo mismo.

Al cabo de un rato ya estábamos nuevamente saliendo, esta vez con dirección a la clínica y en mi Mustang, por lo visto el medicamento estaba saliendo de mi organismo, finalmente!

Tomoyo sentada a mi lado se veia adorable, llevaba un sencillo vestido a la rodilla color coral que hacía que sus pálidas mejillas y labios resaltasen el rosa natural, esta vez había optado por usar una delicada horquilla en el cabello para recoger el lado izquierdo de su cabello dejando el resto de sus bucles color ébano sueltos cayendo por sus hombros y enmarcando su rostro.

Dios! quería besarla desde que la vi bajar por la escaleras al hall.

-hay algo que me quieras decir?- preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-no, por que lo crees?- dije frunciendo el ceño por la extraña pregunta sin mirarla.

-por que volteas a mirarme cada minuto y medio aproximadamente- dijo mirándome con suspicacia, sonreí.

Que perceptiva.

-oh, lo siento, es que creo que ese color te queda muy bien- contesté mirándola de reojo y captando el sonrojo de su parte.

-gracias, no siempre es fácil encontrar ropa que haga que me vea menos pálida- dijo colocando un mechón tras su oreja.

-bueno, al menos has recobrado algo de color en estos dias, aunque aun te falta ganar peso- dije con el propósito de molestarla.

-y sigues con ese tema…-

-que te puedo decir sigo a la expectativa que recuperes un poco esas magnificas curvas que tanto me han enloquecido durante casi dos años- dije sonrojando a Tomoyo.

-tienes que decir cosas asi?- contestó encogiéndose.

-hey- dije estirando la mano para tomar la suya y le di un beso en los dedos- eres mi novia, no puedes culparme por no poder ocultar lo que me haces sentir- contesté galante.

-quien lo diría, el gran Eriol Hiraguisawa un completo acosador- dijo Tomoyo con ironía.

-te sorprendería, pues además de acosador soy afanosamente detallista- dije deteniendo el auto frente a una florería- vamos a llevarle unas flores a tu madre- dije apagando el motor del auto.

Tomoyo miro hacía la florería y luego volteo a verme, por unas milésimas de segundo la vi desconcertada e incrédula, como si buscara algún atisbo de burla en mi voz en caso de que tan solo estuviera jugando, pero al ver mi seriedad con el tema note como sus ojos, sus bellos ojos brillaron conmovidos y sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa tímida poco usual dentro de su desbordante seguridad.

-eso sería muy lindo-

-perfecto!- contesté emocionado por aquella sensación de estar haciendo por fin algo bien y salté del auto para abrirle la puerta.

En la florería no demoramos mucho en escoger un sobrio arreglo de Lirios blancos y nos encaminamos nuevamente a la clínica, la charla era ligera y miscelánea, siempre me resultaba muy placentero hablar con ella, era muy entretenida e inteligente sin resultar orgullosa o engreída, cuando no sabía de algo me preguntaba todo lo que podía sobre el tema y su capacidad de asombro me encantaba, a pesar de lo madura que era aun guardaba esa candidez propia de la juventud.

Y claro, había comprobado que no era para nada mojigata, ese mix entre santa y pecadora era encantador.

Ya subiendo por el elevado llevaba las flores en un brazo y del otro a Tomoyo, creo comenzaba a sentirse cómoda con mi contacto y eso me tranquilizaba.

Nos dirigimos tomados aun de la mano a la habitación donde estaba su madre, la música seguía sonando al igual como aquel persistente aroma a vainilla en el ambiente.

Aun se le veia delgada y bastante pálida con un tono ligeramente amarillento propio problemas hepáticos, pero no consumida del todo.

Poniendo una mano en la cintura de Tomoyo y le di un ligero empujoncito para que pase, ella avanzó a paso lento y parándose a un lado de la cama se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

-hola mama, te trajimos flores- dijo a la vez que entraba y colocaba las flores en la mesa de noche a su lado.

-buenas noches señora Daidouji, es un placer verla nuevamente- le sonreí a pesar de que sabía que no abriría los ojos para mirarme.

Tomoyo también le sonrió con cierta melancolía y acomodó un mechón de su corto cabello tras su oreja cuando noté como los ojos se le tornaban vidriosos.

No cabía duda que ver a su madre aun en ese estado era algo devastador y emocionalmente agotador para Tomoyo…

De que estoy hablando! Por supuesto que le afectaba! Y no solamente verla, sino saber que cada segundo que pasaba su madre estaba luchando por su vida en vez de vivirla, reflexioné acerca de lo insensible e indiferente que tal vez había estado siendo con respecto a Tomoyo y me sentí terriblemente arrepentido.

-señora Daidouji, hay… algo que me gustaría comentarle, de hecho creo que es un poco tarde pero aun así quiero que sepa que Tomoyo y yo somos novios, y de hecho me encantaría contar con su bendición… se que tanto su hija como usted no tienen una muy buena opinión sobre las relaciones humanas entre un hombre y una mujer pero le prometo que voy a poner todo mi empeño en que eso cambie y ansió verla despierta para demostrárselo, por lo pronto quiero que sepa que a su hija no le faltará nada, por que yo mismo la voy a cuidar… tiene mi palabra de caballero- terminé de decir muy solemnemente poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón a modo de pacto ingles, sabía que ella no me vería y probablemente Tomoyo no entendiera el gesto, pero yo sentía la gravedad de lo que prometía y lo serio de mi compromiso.

Cuando termine de hablar levante a mirada para ver a Tomoyo a los ojos, ella tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho y me miraba entre asombrada y conmovida.

Yo asentí.

-es mi promesa para ambas- recalqué.

Ella también asintió enérgicamente.

-lo se, es muy conmovedor, gracias- me contestó Tomoyo.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos en solemne silencio cuando alguien entro por la puerta de la habitación, rompiendo el momento.

-Tomoyo, Hiraguisawa, no sabía que estaban aquí- dijo con algo de asombro el mayor de los Kimomoto.

-llegamos hace un momento- contestó rápidamente Tomoyo- como ha estado- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a su madre.

-estable, esta respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento para levantarle la hemoglobina, en una semana debería estarla produciendo sola y solo necesitara estimulantes, luego de eso pasaremos a las vitaminas y cuando este en una hemoglobina lo suficientemente alta como para que el tratamiento haga efecto comenzaremos a bombardear al intruso, dentro de este mes debemos estar comenzando a atacarlo, me siento bastante optimista con el tema- hablo el galeno con tranquilidad y rebosante de seguridad.

De alguna manera se le veia algo mas relajado que la ultima vez que lo vi, sea como fuera, con el conocimiento que tenía sobre el ya sabía a que cosas podía atenerme.

-wow, realmente puedes decirme eso luego de 3 dias aquí?-preguntó Tomoyo asombrada.

-en realidad si, ha progresado bastante bien, aun a pasos lentos pero seguros, estará en casa cuando menos lo esperes-

-y cuando la van a sacar del coma inducido?-

-eso puede que demore aun un poco, veras los antibióticos que se le tienen que aplicar para atacar al parasito son bastante agresivos, así que cuando este en el tratamiento durante el segundo y tercer mes tenerla despierta sería desesperante tanto para ella como para ti, vamos a mantenerla sedada al menos hasta el momento que se le tenga que operar, eso si no es que la despertamos después de la operación-

-entiendo- contestó Tomoyo algo desilusionada, y no la culpaba, ella quería ver a su madre, tenía todo el derecho.

-hey- dijo Touya acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros- ella lo esta haciendo fantástico, va a salir muy bien de esto, es solo tener paciencia, de verdad esta en el lugar indicado- le dijo con suavidad.

-lo se, es solo que la extraño sabes?- dijo volteando a mirarlo con su rostro a escasos centímetros de el de él.

Sentí como mi vena celosa comenzaba a manifestarse, así que comencé con mi mantra interminable de "solo son primos, solo son primos, solo son primos" para calmarme.

Aun así odiaba su cercanía.

-lo se, yo también la extraño, pero va a salir de esta, te lo prometo, tenemos aun Sonomi Daidouji para rato- si bien el hombre no variaba su tono de voz o expresión facial, había algo en su voz que resultaba reconfortante, los veia uno al lado del otro y notaba, no sin fastidio, el afecto que entre ambos había.

Quería arrancársela de los brazos.

-gracias- sonrió Tomoyo con ternura y como yo estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios aclaré mi garganta, llamando la atención de ambos.

-trajimos las muestras de medicina que pidió el doctor Tsukijiro- declaré esforzándome por ignorar el hecho de que aun no la soltaba.

-oh cierto, tengo aquí en la cartera los frascos de aspirinas y una factura médica- dijo Tomoyo soltándose para abrir su cartera.

-perfecto, síganme a mi oficina para hacer el recibo de ingreso a laboratorio-

Tomoyo le dio un beso mas a su madre y los tres salimos de su habitación siguiendo al mayor de los Kinomoto.

Aparentemente el día de hoy el doctor se hallaba tranquilo, pese a su mirada seria que aun desprendía algo de hostilidad hacia mi persona, se le veia calmado, agradecí mentalmente por eso.

La oficina del doctor Kinomoto era bastante sobria, tan solo decorada por fotografías familiares y con los que asumí serían compañeros al ver las mismas batas, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y en su sitio.

Tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a llenar un formato a mano que le entregó a Tomoyo.

-tienes que entregar esto personalmente a farmacología que esta girando a la mano derecha y hasta el fondo, la receta la voy a añadir a la historia- indico el doctor.

Tomoyo asintió tomando los frascos y la forma anteriormente llenada y se dispuso a salir de la oficina seguida por mi, cuando la voz del galeno me detuvo.

-Hiraguisawa, quiero hablar contigo unos minutos- dijo en tono calmado pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Por algún motivo voces de alarma comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza.

Tomoyo volteó a mirarme con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, no estaba seguro de para que quería el doctor hablar conmigo a solas, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que no podía ser bueno para mi, aun así, no podía mostrarme cobarde ante ella, mi novia.

-ve pequeña, luego te busco- le dije guiñándole un ojo para calmarla.

Ella asintió y salió de la oficina, frente a la puerta cerrada, me tomé unos segundos para suspirar y reuniendo todo el coraje que podía avancé hacia el escritorio del doctor y tomé asiento frente a el bajo su intensa mirada.

De alguna manera a pesar que la expresión neutral del mayor de los Kinomoto no había cambiado, note ese brillo asesino en su mirada… si bien yo seguía siendo algo así como "el jefe de su jefe" en ese momento estar a solas con el podía ser potencialmente peligroso.

-y bien… que es lo que me quieres decir sin que Tomoyo se entere- dije en tono pausado, mostrando mas aplomo del que sentía realmente.

Touya cambió de posición sentándose hacia atrás en su silla y cruzando los brazos en su pecho y soltó algo parecido a un bufido.

-no me gusto nada ver las noticias esta mañana, nada- remarcó con tono grave, asiéndome asentir con lentitud antes de levantar mi mirada hacia el cielo.

-créeme, a mi tampoco me gustó-

-no estoy jugando Hiraguisawa, puedes ser el dueño de este sitio, pero sales con mi prima, y si haces de su vida un circo no voy a dudar en molerte a palos, así pierda mi empleo, no vas a quedar impune me oyes?- en ningún punto el doctor había elevado el tono de voz y esa misma calma forzada en sus palabras las tornaban mas peligrosas y agresivas.

Aun así, y a pesar que me hallaba a solas con el lejos de la vista de testigos, no podía dejarme atemorizar por el, tal vez tenía la musculatura algo mas desarrollada que yo, y de hecho ya había probado la fuerza de su puño una vez, sin embargo yo seguía siendo Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Sin permitir que se notara el efecto que había tenido en mi su declaración me limité a alzar una ceja y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente.

Probablemente estaba apunto de ganarme un golpe.

-sabes Kinomoto? Admiro tu valor, la primera vez me golpeaste pero no sabías quien era y ahora me amenazas con plena conciencia de quien soy, te importa mucho tu familia y tu honor va por encima de el que dirán, eso lo entiendo y respeto, por eso te puedo asegurar que la vida de Tomoyo no será un circo- dije con la mayor templanza posible.

-por favor! Y que se supone que fue ese reportaje de cuarta en las noticias matutinas?- exploto un poco golpeando su escritorio con la palma de la mano.

-eso no debía pasar- suspire- debido a la… presencia que tiene mi familia en la comunidad siempre hemos estado bajo el escrutinio de la opinión pública y sin embargo lo podemos controlar, esas fotos, ese reportaje, nunca debieron salir al aire y no van a volver a pasar- le asegure tal vez tratando de convencerme yo mismo de ello.

-como lo aseguras? No acabas de decir que siempre es así?-

-lo es, y por eso que tengo excelentes abogados y jefes de prensa, la realidad es que si nos vas a ver en las pantallas unas veces mas, pero todo va a ser controlado, no van a haber mas fotos inadvertidas ni suposiciones periodísticas mucho menos entrevistas incómodas, la paz de Tomoyo es mi prioridad y no la quiero bajo una lupa, nunca quise que la prensa se entere de ella-

-por que? Acaso no es lo suficientemente buena para salir con un Hiraguisawa?- sonó notablemente ofendido.

-no pongas palabras en mi boca- contesté en tono de advertencia, realmente fastidiado por su conclusión- jamás insinuaría nada parecido, ella se merece lo mejor-

-entonces por que la elegiste a ella? Es decir tu… tu eres un joven playboy que puede tener a las mujeres que desee, artistas, princesas hasta las mismísimas Kardashians caerían a tus pies si así lo quisieras, por que de todas las mujeres tenías que encapricharte exactamente con ella?!-

-no es encaprichamiento, no puedo explicarte por que, pero ella es todo lo que quiero ahora-

-ahora, pero que va pasar en una semana? O en un mes? Cuando la novedad del juguete nuevo se vaya? Vas a dejarla además de con el corazón roto expuesta a las burlas de los medios de como no pudo retener los afectos de un niño rico? Has siquiera imaginado las repercusiones que tiene para ella el que los vinculen?-

-mira Kinomoto, nadie sabe que es lo que nos deparará el mañana, pero el que la vida de ambos esté entrelazada en este momento no es fruto de la casualidad, me importa mucho su bienestar y también el de su madre, incluso a pesar de que no la conozco, seria cobarde de mi parte negarme a conocer a Tomoyo tan solo por el que dirán, voy a seguir con esto Kinomoto, de la única persona de la que necesito aprobación es de la señora Daidouji y no me vas a detener hasta conseguirla, ni tu ni nadie- mi respiración estaba algo agitada y sentía como algunos músculos de mi cuello y mandíbula se sentía rígidos aun así no dejaba de mirarlo con fijamente a los ojos, a pesar de su mirada iracunda en algún momento de mi disertación le había perdido el miedo.

Touya entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y tensó la mandíbula antes de levantar una ceja.

-tienes agallas niño… no cualquier tiene tan poco instinto de supervivencia como para desafiarme, reitero mi promesa de molerte a palos si le haces daño y te advierto que no voy a hacerte fácil estar con ella, por lo menos no todavía- el atisbo de una sonrisa casi imperceptible surco su rostro antes de borrarse por completo, soltó sus brazos y anotó algo en un papel quitándome la mirada de encima.

-papa ya volvió de viaje y quiere verlas, le habría dicho que venga, pero necesito la autorización de Tomoyo antes, sería bueno que luego den una vuelta por casa- dijo Touya aun concentrado en sus apuntes.

Me tome unos segundos para imaginar al papa del doctor… tragué saliva, teniendo un hijo como Touya podía imaginar a uno de esos hombres con toda una colección de perfectamente calibradas y pulidas escopetas de cacería sobre su chimenea, tal vez me hacía falta algún otro hombre tratando de matarme?

-descuida, el ya los vio en televisión hoy en la mañana, su reacción fue mucho mas comprensiva que la mía… demasiado para mi gusto- dijo lo ultimo entre dientes.

-tu padre…, es decir ustedes, son realmente cercanos a las chicas Daidouji verdad?-

Touya se quedó mirándome por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-asumo que Tomoyo ya te debe haber contado su historia familiar- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta a lo que asentí gravemente recordando el dolor en los ojos de Tomoyo mientras me lo contaba.

-pues pese a todo seguimos siendo familia, somos la única familia que tienen, y siempre ha sido así, comprenderás nuestra sorpresa al saber que nos han mantenido tan al margen del estado de salud de Sonomi-

-lo entiendo- dije poniéndome de pie y haciendo una reverencia- veré visitar a su padre, lamento mucho todos los malentendidos- añadí recibiendo una asentimiento formal de parte del doctor y me retire del consultorio bastante pensativo.

Si bien desde que conocí a Tomoyo había admirado su fortaleza y valor habían cosas que aun no me cuadraban mucho, es decir ella, no estaba absolutamente sola, si bien los Kinomoto no eran tal vez familiares directos actuaban mas como familia que cualquier otro, por que rechazarlos?

Mientras estaba en camino a buscar a Tomoyo, me tope con ella de regreso que venia con gesto preocupado.

-estas bien? Trate de apurarme lo mas que pude- fue su saludo inicial parándose frente a mi y escudriñando cada rincón de mi cara probablemente en busca de algún signo de agresión.

-calma estoy bien, lo dices como si me hubieras dejado con un ogro- dije con algo de burla.

-que te puedo decir, es mi primo, lo conozco bastante bien- dijo sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

Tan solo le sonreí y la tome del brazo para avanzar hacia el elevador.

-tan solo hablamos, de hecho me indicó que su papá desea verte, me pareció una buena idea visitarlo ahora, te parece?- consulté notando como rápidamente coloco un mechón tras su oreja y le tembló ligeramente el labio inferior.

-oh… este… bueno… eso sería lo correcto verdad?- respondió ya dentro del elevador.

-si, lo sería- contesté sin dejar de mirarla esperando que diga algo mas, específicamente que era lo que causaba su turbación.

Ella comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras se mordía el labio y jugaba con su pie.

-pero… tendría que ser hoy?- preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

-que es lo que te pone tan nerviosa?- pregunté mientras salíamos del elevador para llegar a mi auto.

-es que… no se… la ultima vez que lo vi mi madre estaba aparentemente bien y de pronto el llega, y mi madre esta internada y yo con… con… novio? Y el no sabia nada verdad? Es decir hay cosas que a los amigos cercanos y a la familia, sobretodo a la familia, se les cuenta antes de publicarlo en las redes o en la televisión nacional… y… me da mucha pena que se haya tenido que enterar de todo esto en las noticias matutinas antes que por mi… es algo así como si no hubiera sido tan importante como para decírselo en persona? Ay no se si me entiendas- me dijo algo balbuceante y desesperada mientras se tomaba la cabeza y hacia ademanes con las manos.

-pero si es importante para ti verdad? Me refiero al señor Kinomoto- pregunté tratando de concentrarme en el fondo de lo que decía mas que en la confusa manera.

-por supuesto! Crees que mi idea era que se enteraran de todo esto en las noticias matutinas?- pregunto con algo de hastío mientras subía al auto.

Suspire antes de subirme yo.

-evidentemente no, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, lo de esta mañana fue un horrible malentendido esta bien? Y realmente creo que explicando las cosas cuanto antes es mejor que dejarlas pasar, es muy probable que el señor Kinomoto este mas que confundido con todo esto, claro lo mas probable es que Sakura ya le haya adelantado algo, pero sería mucho mas cortes que tu misma se lo aclares, como tu dices, son gestos que revelan cuanto te importa- dije mientras sacaba en auto del estacionamiento con una silenciosa Tomoyo que digería cada palabra que le decía.

Condujo unos minutos en silencio absoluto, notaba como una pequeña batalla interna se libraba dentro de ella mientas retorcía sus dedos, finalmente la escuche suspirar.

-creo que tienes razón- dijo finalmente- debería visitarlo- añadió mientas se frotaba el rostro.

-bien, entonces vamos para allá-

-espera, antes podemos comprar algo para llevar? Normalmente llego con algo que haya preparado pero esta vez no tuve tiempo- me explico.

-esta bien, pararemos en una pastelería-

De alguna manera ese gesto me tranquilizo un poco, llegar a una casa sin invitación con las manos vacías me ponía algo nervioso, sobretodo si eran desconocidos, claro en mi mundo llegar con algo en las manos suponía, dependiendo del dueño, llevar alguna reliquia única e invaluable, un licor extremadamente caro o hasta en alguna ocasión un equino cuyo cruce resultaba en una hermosa bestia nunca antes vista.

Felizmente, esas excentricidades podían estar de mas en el margen de lo esperado para la familia Kinomoto, eso me tranquilizaba y a la misma vez me ponía sumamente nervioso, por algún motivo, sentía mucha presión en esta inocente visita, fuera de Sakura o de su "amigable" hermano mayor, el señor Kinomoto era lo mas cercano a un padre para Tomoyo, y en vista de las ultimas impresiones que tenia de parte del resto de la familia gracias a las noticias matutinas, esta era mi ultima oportunidad para causar una buena impresión.

Y vaya que quería causarla.

Nos acercamos a la pastelería y escogimos la que según Tomoyo sería del agrado de todos, luego de ello nos dirigimos a la casa de los Kinomoto.

No podía evitar apretar el volante mas de lo normal a cada kilometro que mi fiel Mustang azul recorría.

Estaba mas que nervioso.

Miré de reojo Tomoyo y note como tomaba respiraciones pausadas y profundas a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos, ella tampoco la estaría pasando del todo bien.

-nerviosa?- pregunte para distraer mi propio nerviosismo.

-no, si, algo… es que no se como estará el señor Kinomoto, es decir, no se que reacción esperar, entiendes?- balbuceaba un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-como es él? Se parece a tu amigable primo?- pregunté ocultando el ligero temblor de mi voz.

-no, para nada parecido a Touya, bueno tal vez en estatura, pero es el hombre mas amable que he conocido- dijo soltando una sonrisa cálida.

-eso es bueno, entonces por que te preocupa?-

-por que creo que nunca le he ocultado algo tan importante, creo que debe estar decepcionado- agachó ligeramente la cabeza con un deje de culpa en la voz.

-de nada te sirve torturarte desde ahora con lo que tu crees que debe estar pensando, espera a verlo, tal vez no es tan grave como crees- trate de calmarla.

-es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo- contestó algo irónica.

-lo se, pero hagamos el intento, vamos respira hondo conmigo uno…- ella me siguió en el gesto y respiró hondo conmigo tres veces, fui invadido con una alegría tonta al notar que ella seguía mi consejo, mientras yo sutilmente lo usaba como mecanismo de relajación.

-mas tranquila?- pregunté al cabo de unos segundos.

-algo hiperventilada, pero creo que si, gracias- volteo para darme una sonrisa calmada que de alguna manera me encantó.

Ya la había visto sonreír antes, pero esta vez era diferente, algo en su semblante había cambiado, ahora ella confiaba en mi.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa amarilla, para esto la tarde ya había caído y el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de colores entre azules y negro abandonando el crepúsculo, ambos miramos la casa desde el interior del auto con algo de aprehensión y con pasmosa sincronía suspiramos al unísono.

-bien…- comencé diciendo.

-aquí estamos- completo ella.

No se si estaba tan nerviosa que no presto a atención a mi propio nerviosismo, a lo mejor lo consideraba un gesto de empatía o tal vez lo notaba y tan solo decidía ignorarlo, sea como fuere no despegaba su mirada preocupada de la casa amarilla mientas se mordía los labios.

Con un suspiro mas me armé de valor y di el primer paso bajando del vehículo, suponiendo que Tomoyo también necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, le di la vuelta al auto y galantemente le abrí la puerta y extendí mi mano.

Creo que sacarla del vehículo cuando ella no se atrevía a hacerlo se había vuelto algo común entre nosotros.

Ella miró mi mano primero y luego me miró a los ojos, trate de darle la mirada mas calmada y tranquila posible.

-voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, todo va a estar bien- le prometí con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella asintió aun con un deje de incertidumbre en la mirada, pero una vez mas, dejando a raya sus miedos tomó mi mano y salió del auto con paso firme.

Ya parados frente a la puerta, me pareció adecuado que yo llevara el postre comprado para dejar a Tomoyo la libertad de saludar al dueño de casa.

Al señor Kinomoto, además del padre de Touya, su tío, su querido tío.

Esperamos luego del sonido del timbre unos minutos hasta que una castaña cómodamente vestida con una chompa ancha y pantalones pegados a la piel nos recibió en la puerta con una radiante sonrisa.

-Tomoyo! Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí- dijo a la vez que la abrazaba con efusividad siendo correspondida con calidez de parte de la pelinegra.

-tu ya estas mejor?- me preguntó luego de soltar a Tomoyo.

Una sonrisa me surcó el rostro, efectivamente, la ultima vez que me había visto la castaña ese día, apenas y podía pararme solo… al menos estaba mejor que Shaoran.

-si, ya me paso el efecto de los medicamentos, gracias por preguntar- Sakura me sonrió alegre y jovial como siempre antes de fijar su vista en la delicada caja sobre mis manos.

-oh, eso es para nosotros?- preguntó mirándonos a ambos.

-si, de hecho vine para visitar a tu papa Sakura y… a presentarle a Eriol- contestó Tomoyo con calma en el momento que un ligero bochorno se apodero de sus mejillas.

Y la frase seguía rebotando en mi cabeza.

Presentarle a Eriol

Maldición, debí haberme puesto un traje.

Mi nerviosismo era ridículo, no era la primera vez que me presentaba ante el padre de alguna chica con la que me había acostado, casi todos eran empresarios, socios o clientes y sin ningún desparpajo había estrechado las manos de los padres de aquellas chicas con las que horas antes había pasado momentos de sexo salvaje.

Sin embargo este hombre no era su padre y sin embargo me sentía terriblemente nervioso e hipócrita el presentarme como el buen chico que cortejaba a Tomoyo.

-oh! Por supuesto! A papa le va a encantar tu visita, ay pero donde están mis modales, pasen por favor- dijo apresuradamente Tomoyo haciéndose un lado para que pasemos.

Muy parecida a la distribución de la casa de Tomoyo, lo primero que note al entrar en la casa de la castaña era la sala de estar ataviada con confortables sillones, una mesa ratona y un televisor al frente, había un librero hacia un lado bastante cargado de libros y un piano a un lado color caoba.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con tapiz en tonos neutros y cálidos que le hacia un perfecto fondo a cada una de las fotos que retrataban con enigmático encanto la madre de Sakura.

Me fue inevitable detenerme ante una de las fotos donde estaba la hermosa señora Nadesiko con un vaporoso vestido lavanda estilo victoriano, sus cabellos negros estaban libres de ninguna atadura, y sus labios con un llamativo rojo vino.

Sin embargo pese a lo elegante de su indumentaria y arreglo nada podía compararse a ese brillo especial que mostraban sus ojos verdes.

Me imagine a Tomoyo con un vestido como ese, y mentalmente la hice ganadora en una competencia imaginaria entre ambas.

-esa foto fue tomada para la revista Vogue el mismo día que se enteró que estaba embarazada de mi- recitó Sakura al notar la manera en la que inspeccionaba la fotografía- ella era modelo- terminó por decir.

-eso explica ese brillo en sus ojos- le conteste con una sonrisa- es una mujer muy bella- termine por decir recibiendo una sonrisa nostálgica de parte de la castaña que pareció apreciar la manera en que hablaba de su madre en presente.

-gracias, lo es- dijo mientras me quitaba de las manos la caja con el postre para colocarlo sobre la mesa.

Desapareció por la que suponía se trataba de la puerta de la cocina para minutos después dar paso a una alta figura de cabello castaño igual que Sakura y mirada sorprendida.

-Tomoyo querida! Que agradable sorpresa- fueron las palabras iniciales del castaño que envolvió a Tomoyo en un cálido y paternal abrazo que fue recibido con añoranza de parte de la pelinegra.

Ella se dejo acunar en su pecho y la escuché soltar un suspiro algo compungido.

-creo que acabo de darme cuenta cuanto lo he extrañado en este último viaje señor Kinomoto- dijo Tomoyo al soltarse mientras se limpiaba sutilmente una pequeña lágrima que rebeldemente se le había escapado.

En ese momento noté aquel transparente hilo de familiaridad que los rodeaba, note el calor de hogar, el confort, el señor Kinomoto irradiaba todo eso y mas, no pude evitar que se me estrujara el corazón al presenciar la cálida escena.

-estoy seguro que si, tenemos mucho de que hablar pequeña Tomoyo- contestó sonriendo con amabilidad.

Tomoyo dio un paso hacia atrás y dejo el campo visual libre para presentarme.

-señor Kinomoto, primero quiero que conozca a Eriol Hiraguisawa, mi novio, entiendo lo sorpresivo que puede resultar esto, sobretodo por las noticias matutinas…- dijo Tomoyo aun algo nerviosa.

-Eriol, él es Fujitaka Kinomoto-

El señor Kinomoto hizo una observación rápida de mi persona sin dejar de mirarme y rápidamente dibujo una amable sonrisa a la vez que me estrechaba la mano.

-es un placer conocer al que finalmente se gano el corazón de nuestra querida Tomoyo, estoy seguro que debes ser alguien excepcional- dijo sin ninguna mala intención aun sonriéndome.

Aquel comentario lejos de sentirlo como un cumplido se sintió como un yunque en el estómago.

Culpable.

Sonreí con la mayor calma que el sentimiento de culpa me permitía.

-espero llegar a serlo, me alegra conocer al hombre que más admira Tomoyo- dije con absoluta sinceridad y humildad, en este punto no podía alardear de absolutamente nada.

Como podría si básicamente mi relación se basaba en un contrato para meterme en su cama?

-si está contigo estoy seguro que algo bueno debe haber visto en ti- dijo alentadoramente.

Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!

Estaba al borde de una crisis de conciencia cuando la voz de Sakura me sacó del ataque de pánico.

-tengo preparado algo de te, por que no toman asiento en la mesa?- cuestiono hospitalariamente, la verdad no se en que momento había arreglado la mesa con tazas, platos y cucharas de postre.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de la castaña los cuatro tomamos asiento en la mesa, el patriarca a la cabeza con Tomoyo a su izquierda seguida por mi a su lado mientras Sakura se encargaba de servir las tazas.

-bueno, tus visitas siempre son un placer sin embargo entiendo que esto es mas que tan solo una visita social- abrió la conversación el dueño de casa.

-si, así es, antes que todo señor Kinomoto, quiero disculparme por haberlos mantenido tan al margen de la coyuntura familiar que estamos pasando…- y Tomoyo empezó relatando desde el principio la historia de la salud de su madre y todos los contratiempos que tuvo.

Tanto Sakura como el señor Kinomoto escuchaban con especial atención la historia sin mas intervención que algunos sonidos de admiración o desacuerdo.

De hecho que conocía bastante bien aquella historia de la que de alguna manera había sido partícipe, me fascino de muchas maneras aquellas partes de la historia en las que Tomoyo me hizo ver como un caballero en fina armadura a su rescate, obviando por evidentes razones el contrato al que Tomoyo estaba casi obligada.

Durante el tiempo de la explicación de Tomoyo, la pregunta recurrente en mi mente era "que hubiera sido si".

Que hubiera sido si no me hubiera obsesionado con aquella pelinegra hace unos años?

Que hubiera sido si tan solo la hubiera seducido, usado y botado?

Que hubiera sido si por el contrario me habría esforzado por entablar una amistad con ella desde el primer momento que la vio?

Que hubiera sido si no hubiera intervenido en su vida de la manera en que lo hace ahora?

El sentimiento de culpa y desasosiego crecía a pasos agigantados, por cada vez que Tomoyo decía algo halagador sobre mi persona, a quien estaba engañando al jugar al héroe?

No era ningún salvador, la ayuda prestada había sido dada con fines tan solo egoístas y ahora estaba embaucando a todo el mundo con la idea del gran filántropo.

Por que de pronto tenía esta maldita crisis de conciencia?

Es decir, un poco tarde para reaccionar verdad?

-claro, ahora entiendo como es que terminaron en las noticias matutinas… - aquella frase dicha por el patriara me distrajo de mi tortura mental.

-si… fue algo inesperado, por suerte Eriol tiene larga experiencia lidiando con estos temas- dijo Tomoyo dándome una mirada rápida.

-debe ser algo bastante incómodo, verdad?- preguntó con tono preocupado el dueño de casa mirándome a los ojos, al parecer me estaban dando la palabra por primera vez en la noche.

-de hecho lo es, sin embargo con la asesoría adecuada y el personal necesario hay maneras de como neutralizarlo, felizmente tengo ambos, el inconveniente es que vamos a estar bajo los reflectores por un poco mas de tiempo, al menos hasta que otro jugoso chisme llene las primeras páginas de la sección de sociales- dije tratando de sonar lo mas despreocupado posible, en realidad lo tenia todo bastante controlado, sin embargo, a juzgar por la reacción de Touya, era consciente de lo desconcertante que podía parecer esto para personas que nunca habían sufrido la desgracia de ser perseguidos por los paparazzi…, tenia que hacerles saber que Tomoyo estaría segura.

-vaya, me doy cuenta que todo lo tienen bastante cubierto y me alegra, sin embargo, Tomoyo, por que no contaste con nosotros de inmediato linda? Sabes que mi teléfono personal siempre esta disponible para la familia- tal vez aquella había la pregunta mas temida por Tomoyo durante toda la velada.

Noté como sus hombros cayeron casi imperceptiblemente y apretó los puños sobre su regazo, cerro los ojos por unos segundos antes de tomar aire y contestar.

-lo se señor Kinomoto, no quise ser una molestia para usted ni su familia…-

-molestia? Pero como serías una molestia Tomoyo? Sonomi casi crio a mi hija! No crees acaso que tendría la misma deferencia para contigo?- el señor Kinomoto lejos de verse molesto, se le veia dolido consternado, me di cuenta que era un buen momento para darles privacidad cuando una tímida lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de Tomoyo.

Haciéndole un discreto gesto a Sakura que también estaba soltando las primeras lágrimas, logré que se pusiera de pie y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina Sakuro soltó el aire contenido en un sollozo y procuró secar sus lágrimas con rapidez.

-lo siento, debes pensar que soy una boba- dijo aun con la voz entrecortada e hipando.

No pude evitar sonreírle con ternura.

-descuida, no pienso eso en lo absoluto, creo que quieres mucho a Tomoyo y sientes su sufrimiento como si fuera tuyo, eso querida, se llama empatía- dije tranquilizadoramente, sin lograr el efecto deseado pues una nueva oleada de lagrimas hicieron aparición en las vidriosas esmeraldas de la castaña.

Algo inquieto por producir el efecto contrarió tan solo atiné a acercar a la castaña a mi pecho y acunarla mientras ella seguía llorando.

-es que…, es que…, es tan difícil y claro ella siempre tan madura quiere afrontarlo todo sola y… me duele tanto que se considere una molestia, puedes creerlo? Ella siempre se considera una molestia, incluso cree que lo es para su madre- aquella declaración dicha por Sakura contra mi pecho pareció calar mas hondo de lo normal.

Fruncí el ceño.

-de verdad cree eso?- cuestione aun con Sakura abrazada a mi pecho.

La sentí mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-trata de ocultarlo…, pero de alguna forma se que eso es lo que siente- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su polera.

-y alguien ha hablado con ella al respecto?- indagué un poco mas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros ya separada de mi.

-papa siempre trata de hacerle ver lo contrario, yo hasta el odioso de Touya, pero no siempre es fácil-

Ok, era evidente que tendría que hacer un arduo trabajo con su autoestima, me pregunta hasta que punto la manera en la que había llegado a su vida afectaría eso.

-entiendo, es bueno que tenga una amiga como tu- le contesté.

-es casi como una hermana para mi… es por eso que me asombró que no me contara nada sobre ti- dijo mirándome con cierta duda reflexiva que de alguna manera invitaba a una respuesta de parte mia.

Tragué saliva.

Comenzaba a odiar seguir mintiendo, sobre todo a alguien como ella.

Se parecía a la mirada desconfiada de su hermano?

-eh… entiendo que fue algo inesperado para todos… pero no le di mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas y mucho menos de contarlo- le dije a modo de pobre excusa.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza con una mirada algo desconfiada, tal como cuando uno trata de embaucar a un niño pequeño que trata de encontrar la verdad en su corto e infantil entendimiento.

-Eriol… sabes hace cuanto conozco a Tomoyo?- me cuestiono.

-um… de toda la vida?-

-exacto… se que soy algo despistado y no lo tomes a mal pero realmente se me hace bastante difícil de creer ella acepto estar contigo, simplemente no creo que seas su tipo- dijo con una sinceridad casi dolorosa.

Ok… quien era ella y que había hecho con la dulce Sakura?

Sentí como me recorría un hilo frio por la columna y el cerebro se me quedó en blanco por unos segundos mientras abría y cerraba la boca ridículamente tratando de articular palabras.

-como… es decir que… que te hace pensar que no puedo ser su tipo?- dije con la voz mas aguda y temblorosa de lo normal.

Ella tan solo se limitó a mirarme con algo de aburrimiento y ladeo la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-porque la conozco casi tanto como a mí y sé que ha rechazado a muchos, porque tu si?- me dijo sin entender y sin notar el sable sorpresivamente me había clavado en el pecho.

Traté de respirar regularmente, pero la verdad el desasosiego me estaba restando un poco el aliento.

Parece que nadie me quería cerca a ella.

Y tal vez me lo merecía.

-La amo- fue mi corta y determinada respuesta mientras veia aquellas esmeraldas brillar con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-se que es difícil de entender, y mucho mas de creer, también se que ella aun no siente lo mismo por mi- solté una pequeña sonrisa amarga- pero no me importa voy a ganarme su corazón y así por fin dejaran de decirme que no soy suficiente para ella- dije finalmente en un gesto de desesperación y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina, necesitaba aire.

-Eriol espera! A donde vas?- preguntó Sakura alarmada y creo que algo culpable.

-Voy a esperarla en el auto, por favor despídeme de tu papá- dije dándole la espalda

-pero Eriol!- trato de frenarme Sakura.

-Sakura, por favor, ahora mismo necesito estar solo- contesté finalmente saliendo por la puerta.

No era como si lo dicho por Sakura hubiera sido lo peor que había escuchado desde que había empezado mi relación con Tomoyo días atrás, sin embargo, escuchar algo tan repetitivo comenzaba a exasperarme y preocuparme a la misma vez.

Acaso estaban en lo cierto?

No me la merecía?

Y como una cruel ironía estaba el recordatorio constante de la manera en la que empezamos a salir, básicamente yo la obligue.

Maldición.

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo pase metido en mi auto dándole vueltas al asunto, martirizado por mi conciencia y atacado por el remordimiento de tener a mi lado a alguien como ella sin realmente haber hecho nada para conquistarla.

En este punto ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible.

Dos toques en la ventana me sacaron de mi diatriba personal y voltee a ver la silueta enfundada en aquel vestido color coral que correspondía a Tomoyo.

Quité el seguro de la puerta y la dejé entrar al vehículo, su mirada estaba aun algo enrojecida por el llanto sin embargo se le veia mas preocupada que triste.

-todo bien Eriol?- preguntó con voz suave sin dejar de mirarme.

Encogí los hombros con gesto evasivo.

Por supuesto que nada estaba bien.

-si- me limité a mentirle en un suspiro.

-de acuerdo- se limitó a decir algo dubitativo mientras encendía el motor y de pronto sin haberlo esperado sentí sus suaves y tibios labios sobre mi mejilla en un inocente beso.

Instintivamente voltee a mirarla intrigado por aquel espontáneo gesto mientas ella seguía ligeramente inclinada hacia mi lado tratando de leer mi reacción.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo o mejor dicho preguntar por ese beso cuando ella se me adelanto.

-gracias…- soltó apresuradamente- por hacerme venir, creo que sin ti no lo habría hecho- me dedico una leve sonrisa- de verdad gracias- dijo finalmente suspirando y regalándome una relajada y tranquila sonrisa que hizo que me olvidara de momento lo que me molestaba.

-entonces… todo salió bien?- pregunté también sonriente y totalmente confiado de la respuesta.

Tomoyo comenzó a relatarme la conversación entre ella y el señor Fujitaka, la manera comprensiva en como el le había hablado y como ella había reconocido que no había sido justa al no hablarle sobre lo que sucedía en su casa.

Yo escuchaba atentamente su relato sin interrumpirla, tuve el deseo de decir "te lo dije" en un par de oportunidades pero llegue a la conclusión que ella ya lo sabía, me había agradecido no?

-y, como te sientes ahora?- pregunté casualmente.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el asiento del vehículo, me dedicó una sonrisa relajada y complacida.

-siento mucha paz, de hecho creo que desde que mamá comenzó a mostrar síntomas de estar enferma no me siento tan tranquila- contestón suspirando risueña.

Me fue inevitable contagiarme de su sonrisa.

-me alegra que todo se haya aclarado, es al menos un punto menos de tu lista de cosas estresantes- dije ligeramente juguetón.

-que hay de la tuya?- contesto ella con una pregunta volteando por completo para mirarme.

-perdón?- pregunté evasivamente.

-vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, tu no sueles huir de ningún sitio por mas incómodo que te sientas, por que saliste tan abruptamente sin siquiera despedirte?-

De alguna manera sabía que Tomoyo se daría cuenta de lo poco habitual de mi accionar y preguntaría, ella era bastante observadora y atenta, era imposible que no le pareciera extraño.

Sin embargo no tenía ganas ni intenciones de decirle la verdad en ese momento.

La mire como si no la entendiera y contesté.

-Tomoyo, hoy ha sido un día bastante largo para ambos pero particularmente pesado para mi, entre levantarme con la que creo es la pésima noticia del año, luego la cita con los asesores, la pelea en el colegio con Shaoran seguida por la increíblemente pesada conversación con Kaho mientras estaba bajo efecto de medicamentos, sumado a la visita a la empresa donde trabaja tu madre… mas, el resto de este día, créeme que tengo suficientes motivos para a estas horas del día hallarme bastante agotado- no quería sonar quejumbroso, pero en este punto no había otra manera de distraer a Tomoyo de su cometido final.

Si bien nada de lo anteriormente mencionado había sido una exageración, no tenía intenciones de hacerla sentir culpable por nada… algo que inevitablemente pasó.

Tomoyo cerró la boca de golpe y parpadeo un par de veces antes de encogerse en su sitio casi imperceptiblemente, murmuro un casi inaudible "lo siento" y se enderezó enfocando su vista con inusitado interés al exterior de la ventana, y no cambió de posición ni volvió a emitir sonido alguno durante todo el resto del viaje.

Me odie a mi mismo por hacerla sentir culpable y a la misma vez sentía algo de alivio por su mutismo, de alguna manera su mutismo era mas seguro que sus preguntas, o al menos eso esperaba.

La tención que embargaba el ambiente del vehículo era palpable y ni la música lograba disiparla, sin embargo aquella fue incluso dejada de lado cuando notamos la afluencia de vehículos en mi casa.

-celebran algo hoy?- pregunto Tomoyo tan extrañada como yo ante la cantidad de autos y el despliegue de guardias y recepcionistas.

-no… y temo que no estoy enterado de que habría una reunión en casa- contesté con algo de cansancio, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de socializar con los amigos de mi madre.

Al acercarnos a la entrada un hombre enfundado en un pulcro traje de servicio nos hizo una reverencia desde el lado de mi puerta.

-que hay ahora Hisoka?- pregunte al guardia que le daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

-buenas noches joven Hiraguisawa, su madre tiene una pre exhibición en la alberca del ala oeste, me indicó que le sugiriera seguir el camino contrario para llegar a casa en caso de que no desee pasar a la exhibición-

Escuchar eso fue como música para mis oídos, realmente amé a mi madre por no exigir mi presencia, hasta que la voz emocionada de Tomoyo me trajo de vuelta a tierra.

-hay una exhibición de arte? Aquí?- casi saltó sobre mi para preguntarle al guardián que sonrió con gracia.

-así es señorita, la señora Hiraguisawa hace una pre exposición aquí en casa antes de lanzarla a las galerías solo para sus mas allegados- explicó.

-mas o menos la tercera parte de lo que hace sale de esta casa ya vendido antes de la exposición en galería- culminé la explicación.

-eso… eso quiere decir que el arte que están exponiendo no lo ha visto nadie?- preguntó Tomoyo sin esforzarse por ocultar su emoción.

Tuve que asentir y se formulo en la punta de mi lengua una frase por la que estaba casi seguro que me arrepentiría.

-quieres ir?- pregunte casi con miedo a la respuesta.

Creo que su mirada brillante y sonrisa fueron suficiente para conocer su respuesta, aun así, por si no me había quedado claro un fuerte, largo y efusivo "si" broto de su garganta.

Maldita sea.

Dirigí el vehículo con rapidez a la entrada de mi casa, mientras le explicaba el código de etiqueta que se manejaba en esas ocasiones, por que era imperioso conseguirle un vestido adecuado.

Por suerte o desgracia mi madre aun no aparecía entre sus invitados y la encontré junto con mi padre en la biblioteca tomando un té antes de darle inicio al evento.

Normalmente cuando se trataban de sus pre exposiciones yo solía mantenerme bastante al margen, así que la declaración de nuestra presencia en aquel evento resultó ser tomado con total alegría y emoción.

Mi madre no dudó en prácticamente arrastrar a Tomoyo a su alcoba con la finalidad de ponerle unos de sus vestidos, cuando hice el intento de detenerla mi padre me sugirió que las deje en su momento de chicas y pasara a arreglarme.

En realidad no quería dejarlas a solas de nuevo pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Traté de no demorarme mucho en la ducha pero en definitiva necesitaba relajarme, muy al margen de mi agotador día, estaba por enfrentarme a primer evento social con "mi novia" no estaba seguro si tanto Tomoyo como yo estábamos listos para ello.

Y aun estaba ese asunto de la culpa por haber arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a Tomoyo en todo ese circo que era mi vida.

Suspiré mientras me abotonaba la camisa del traje, realmente no la merecía.

Una vez listo me acerque a la biblioteca donde seguía estando mi papá, el jamás bajaba sin ella en uno de sus eventos así que aprovechó el momento para ojear sus correos.

-hay un par de propuestas nuevas para un nuevo hotel, uno en Marruecos y otro en Budapest, que opinas?- comentó papa sin dejar de leer lo que tenía delante de la pantalla.

-con respecto a ubicación?- pregunté distraídamente.

-con respecto a todo-

-la verdad se poco sobre Budapest…- contesté con sinceridad.

-bien, entonces averígualo y me comentas lo que decidas-

Mi padre jamás tenía dificultades para delegar cosas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de delegármelas a mí.

Cualquiera diría que ser el "hijo del jefe" me daría algún tipo facilidad… si una como ser desheredado si metía la pata en algo.

El ser el hijo heredero de un emporio como el que mi padre poseía, tenía muchas ventajas al igual como muchas responsabilidades, que según él tenía que estar listo para afrontar.

Si no podía hacer algo tan sencillo como el estudio sociocultural de la ciudad donde queríamos asentarnos, no podría dirigir su monstro de empresas.

Me senté en uno de los sofás frente a el y saque mi celular suspirando.

-para cuando lo quieres?- dije abriendo la agenda.

Normalmente con proyectos como este me mostraba bastante animado, de hecho me gustaban bastante, algo de adrenalina se descargaba en mi cuerpo, aquella emoción de un nuevo reto frente a mi, por eso aquel suspiro cansado le llamo tanto la atención.

Mi padre separó la vista de su ordenador y me miró con curiosidad.

-sucede algo?- me preguntó ladeando la cabeza como si de un gato se tratara.

Suspiré cansado mirando la agenda de mi celular lista para marcar mi fecha límite.

-importa?- contesté quedamente.

Papá volvió a ladear la cabeza hacía el otro lado sin despegarme la vista, como si sopesara mi respuesta.

-pues… si no puedes manejarlo yo diría que si-

Iba a abrir la boca cuando los tacones de mi madre resonaron en la entrada de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Lucía un vestido color vino con decoración en encaje color negro, de alguna manera el contraste de los colores la hacían ver mas blanca y surrealista de lo que realmente era.

Mi madre era una mujer con una peculiar peligrosa belleza, en mas de un autorretrato se veia a si misma como una vampiresa o una dominatriz, la realidad jamás quise preguntarle a mi padre que opinaba al respecto de aquellas incorrectamente eróticas pinturas de si mismas.

Su habitual elegante indumentaria esta vez se veia acompañado de una orgullosa y emocionada sonrisa de expectación que solo tenía una respuesta.

Arreglar a Tomoyo había sido un deleite para ella.

La pregunta de si le hubiera gustado tener una hija en vez de un hijo me cruzo por la mente.

Frente a nosotros hizo una elegante reverencia y tomo expresión solemne.

-caballeros, quiero que contemplen a mi mas reciente creación, yo la llamo, la flor del ciruelo- y estirando los brazos hacia un lado la invito a pasar a la habitación.

Los segundos previos a la visión de Tomoyo enfundada en aquel ceñido vestido color ciruelo, no lograron prepararme lo suficiente.

Increíblemente, a pesar de la corta edad de Tomoyo, su fisionomía seguía siendo algo mas curvilínea que la de mi madre, dándole aquel vestido de manera generosa la forma perfecta en los lugares adecuados, el escote bajo con los hombros caídos revelaban la suave blancura del inicio de la piel de sus pechos y enmarcaban con delicadeza los huesos de su clavícula, tuve que tragar saliva por el inevitable deseo de acariciar aquella porción de piel con mis labios.

El corsé bajaba por las curvas de su busto y diminuta cintura ciñéndola con la devoción de un amante para luego ajustarse con gracia a sus caderas y caer con soltura deslizando una sensual abertura sobre su muslo derecho.

Algunas aplicaciones de costosas piedras decoraban su escote y caderas, algunas otras en alhajas descansaban en su cuello y orejas y… en su cabello.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por recordarme como respirar cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar durante el tiempo que me tomó observarla.

Dios, estaba bellísima…

Mis padres estaban callados tan solo observándonos en respetuoso silencio y con miradas cómplices y complacidas, esperando mi reacción que en este momento era bastante indecisa entre correr a besarla o cargarla y encerrarme con ella en mi habitación.

De alguna manera ninguna de aquellas opciones me satisfacía demasiado pues la idea de desordenar uno solo de sus cabellos o desdibujar alguna línea de su maquillaje me parecía casi sacrílego.

Me tomé mi tiempo en observar cada uno de sus detalles, cuando fui consiente de su mirada expectante y mejillas ligeramente abochornadas por mi escrutinio, tomé nota que hasta el momento no había dicho nada que pudiera expresar la profundidad de mis sentimientos al verla.

Me levante con cuidado, tenía la extraña idea que cualquier movimiento brusco haría desaparecer aquella etérea visión, como si de un fantasma se tratara, o de aquellos fantásticos seres cuyo contacto solo estaba admitido para aquellas personas de corazón puro, estando yo completamente excluido de esa lista.

Si me le acercara, huiría?

Si la tocaba, se desvanecería?

Si la besaba, moriría?

Tuve sacudir un poco la cabeza, para sacar de mi mente aquellas imágenes y frases literarias introducidas por cortesía de los hermanos Grimm y Hans Christian Andersen en mi mente, y la mire con intensidad a los ojos.

No sé qué expresión tenía en el rostro o que fue lo que percibió con mi pausado paso hacia ella, pero note como se estremeció ligeramente cuando me detuve en frente y tomo una respiración profunda.

Frente a ello solo atiné a tomar sus manos como si fueran algún objeto de adoración y sin separar mis ojos de su mirada les di un profundo beso en los nudillos.

-Eres una visión demasiado sublime para etiquetarla en una sola palabra…- dije algo cortado viendo como aquellas hermosas amatistas brillaban con emoción.

-gracias- contestó algo cohibida, tal vez si hubiera estado solo con ella tan solo me hubiera limitado a besarla hasta desgastarle todo el maquillaje, sin embargo la idea de besarla de maneras tan poco inocentes frente a mis padre no me complacía mucho.

-Eriol tiene razón, luces muy hermosa esta noche Tomoyo- dijo mi papá detrás mio.

-simplemente esta perfecta para esta noche… no puedo esperar para presentarte con todos como mi futura nuera- dijo mi madre con demasiado emoción casi logrando que me atragante y haciendo que las mejillas de Tomoyo se coloreen un poco más de lo normal.

-Que… que?- comenzó a decir Tomoyo al borde de la hiperventilación.

Suspire volteando a verla.

-no crees que es un poco precipitado para eso?- pregunte a mi madre con mirada asesina que ella ignoro olímpicamente y movió una mano en el aire evasiva.

-vale la pena soñar no?-

-Madre…- dije en tono de advertencia- por favor limítate a presentarla como mi novia está bien? Ya bastante va a llamar la atención presentarnos con ella que además quieras hacer una declaración tan… imprudente- solté mirando de reojo como Tomoyo asentía en un mutismo cargado de pánico.

Mi madre hizo un gesto parecido a un puchero y luego su cara pasó a reflexiva.

-al menos puedo decir que es la hija que me hubiera gustado tener?- cuestiono mi madre con gesto esperanzado.

No pude evitar golpear mi frente ante esa pregunta, mi padre se aclaró la garganta, aunque bien puede haber sido el disimulo de una risa burlona, de seguro estaba disfrutando de mi suplicio.

-cariño…- hablo prudentemente mi papá tomándola con cariño por los hombros- creo que de momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es expresar lo felices que nos sentimos con la elección de novia de nuestro hijo, pero creo que no sería prudente ir más allá, si bien la prensa va a ser controlada, no queremos que alguno de los invitados cometa la imprudencia de hacer declaraciones descontroladas saliendo de la casa- el tono paciente y cariñoso de papa era otro que tampoco admitía réplicas y tan solo era utilizado con su esposa por cierto.

Estaba seguro que el poseía algún tipo de poder mágico para poder controlarla.

Mi madre lo miro algo apesadumbrada y finalmente asintió, parecía una niña pequeña decepcionada.

-de acuerdo…, aun así quiero que sepas, Tomoyo, que me siento feliz de ser a ti a la que presentemos como la primera novia de Eriol- Termino mi madre diciendo con una mirada orgullosa y sonrisa tierna, demasiado tierna y sincera para mi gusto.

Algo se compungió en mi interior, era mi imaginación o mi madre había estado esperando ese dia?

Tal vez era cierto eso de que todas la madres sueñan con vernos enamorados y felices…

Culpable…

Tuve que desviar la mirada de mi madre y morderme la mejilla interna para evitar soltar una maldición y patear el piso.

-Muchas gracias señora Hiraguisawa es un honor para mi estar aquí-

Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!

Tenia ganas de arrancarme el cabello y salir gritando, creo que si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerme sentir mal no lo hubieran logrado igual.

-bueno…- dije para salir de esa habitación lo antes posible- creo que estamos haciendo esperar mucho a tus invitados- dijo algo ansioso a mi madre.

Mi padre me dirigió una mirada perspicaz, de esas que intuyen lo que está sucediendo sin necesidad de si quiera preguntar y tomó la palabra.

-es cierto cariño, se está haciendo un poco tarde y de hecho los chicos tienen que ir mañana a clases- dijo papa empujando ligeramente a mi madre.

-oh por Dios es cierto! Vamos, vamos- contesto mama saliendo de la habitación seguida por mi padre.

Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos unos segundos mirando como ambos salían precipitadamente de la biblioteca y luego nos miramos mutuamente, las mejillas de Tomoyo se sonrojaron ligeramente y desvió la mirada abochornada, yo sentí también como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

Extraño, jamás me sonrojaba.

-esta va a ser la… primera vez que nos presentamos juntos en… tu circulo, crees que sea una buena idea?- dijo Tomoyo algo dubitativa y rígida.

Solté una sonrisa calmada, bastante lejana a como me sentía realmente.

-nerviosa?- cuestione.

-un poco-

Di un paso más cerca a ella y deposite un tierno beso en su frente a lo que ella cerro los ojos por unos segundos.

-va a ser un grupo reducido de personas, a lo mucho unas 50 o 100, creo que es el mejor lugar para dejarte ver oficialmente por primera vez, tranquila, vas a estar conmigo tu solo disfruta de lo que se está exponiendo y vas a ver como los invitados te van a amar-

Tomoyo suspiro profundamente, no se si para calmarse o darse fuerzas.

-ok- dijo- vamos- termino diciendo.

En un gesto galante me incline frente a ella.

-me concedería el placer de acompañarla a la velada de esta noche señorita?- pregunte mostrándole la palma de la mano con la finalidad que la tome.

Ella se sonrió aun algo nerviosa.

-va a ser un placer- contestó tomando mi mano, la acomode bajo mi codo y asi uno al lado del otro nos enfilamos tras mis padres camino a la exposición de mi madre.

Ya había pasado bajo el escrutinio de la familia de Tomoyo, mi familia, de nuestros compañeros de clases e incluso de la prensa, esta era la primera vez que estaríamos rodeados de aquellas personas que me conocían de por vida, personas poderosas, adineradas y tal vez algo excéntricas.

Me sentía bastante confiado de que Tomoyo sería bien apreciada por todos, es decir, quien no se sentiría encandilado por ella?, sin embargo dadas las reacciones anteriores a la noticia de nuestra relación no podía evitar sentirme algo voluble.

Extrañamente nunca antes me había considerado un mal partido.

La alberca del ala oeste en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la exposición había sido toldada con una tela ridículamente exuberante en sobrios tonos blancos, si bien su función inicial respondía a la necesidad de resguardar la integridad de las obras, este toldo le daba a la estancia la apariencia de hallarse entre las nubes, flotando con gracia sobre los invitados.

Cada una de las obras había sido puesta sobre su propio bastidor y estaban cubiertas por telas del mismo blanco y vaporoso material que el toldo, la exquisita iluminación incrementaba la expectativa entre los invitados y ponía algo más de dramatismo, gran cantidad de mozos pasaban con bandejas cargadas de finos licores y selectos manjares en combinación.

La pequeña orquesta que tocaba en un rincón del salón ponía a tono la velada con su mezcla de música indie, bossa nova y chill out dándole un ambiente bastante relajado y jovial.

Mi madre no escatimaba gastos cuando hacia cada una de sus pre exhibiciones y era bastante entendible, tan solo el valor de una de sus obras de arte podía llegar a costar el doble de lo que había gastado aquello noche.

Una vez mi madre posicionada en la entrada de la entrada de la galería la música hizo un alto y todos centraron su atención en ella rompiendo en un gran aplauso.

-gracias mis maravilloso invitados! Sean bienvenidos a la exhibición de mis más recientes obras, por favor disfruten del momento- y con luego de los aplausos a las palabras inaugurales la música comenzó a sonar y las pinturas fueros descubiertas, dejando aquellas porciones de tela caer libremente por el suelo.

La emoción era bastante palpable en el ambiente, entre las expresiones cargadas de emoción de los invitados cuando se acercaban a las pinturas y la conversación se podía percibir cuanto estaban disfrutando del momento las personas.

-Para mi madre este es el momento favorito de sus exposiciones, escuchar el primer murmullo de la impresión inicial, por ello se toma unos minutos parada en su sitio sin pasar a saludar a los invitados tan solo para escucharlos- le explique a Tomoyo mientras seguíamos parados al lado de ella.

Sentí a Tomoyo tirar ligeramente de mí de una manera inconsciente, la mire de reojo y note como si bien permanecía adherida a mi brazo todo su cuerpo tenía las intenciones de correr hacia la obra más cercana.

No pude evitar sonreírme enternecido, tenía la expectativa de una niña soltada en una casa de muñecas.

-entonces… estamos esperando que ella entre?- me pregunto con algo de impaciencia Tomoyo sin despegar la mirada de la galería.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando mi madre volteo para tomar a Tomoyo de la mano.

-Tomoyo, por favor acompáñame, yo misma voy a ser tu guía esta noche- le dijo extremadamente emocionada.

-Pero mamá…-

-Nada de peros, esta es mi exhibición y ella es mi invitada nadie mejor que yo puede ser la guía de ella- replico mi madre con firmeza.

Con una mirada a Tomoyo me di cuenta que no estaba del todo inconforme con la situación, al parecer ella también opinaba que mi madre seria la mejor para explicar sus obras.

Mire a mi padre para buscar su apoyo, sin embargo el me miro de manera evasiva alzando ambos hombros.

Estaba solo en este.

-ok, pero madre, por favor, no vayas a decir ninguna imprudencia si?- dije en tono suplicante soltando a Tomoyo de mi brazo.

-Por favor!, con quien crees que hablas?- contesto alejándose con Tomoyo de la mano.

-Exactamente contigo- dije sin tiempo a dejarme oír por ella.

Mi padre me dio una palmada en el hombro de aliento y se acercó a mí.

-vaya que eres afortunado, has encontrado una novia que le encanta a tu madre, me hubiera gustado tener la misma suerte cuando presenté a tu madre- soltó mi madre a mi lado mientras las miraba saludar a uno de sus invitados.

-cualquier madre cuerda entraría en pánico de ver una mujer como mi madre como novia de su hijo- replique con algo de burla.

Mi padre suspiro.

-si… fue tan satisfactorio…- contestó mi padre con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y avanzo hacia los invitados dejándome solo.

Casarse con mi madre fue tomado por su familia como el mayor gesto de rebeldía que podía tener, muchos lo consideraron como un desafió hacia su estirpe familiar, nadie realmente creía que el cayera perdidamente enamorado de alguien tan excéntrica, tan extraña y tan distinta.

Love always comes as a surprise (El amor siempre viene de sorpresa), pensé recitando en mi mente las primeras estrofas de aquella conocida canción de Peter Asher mientras una sonrisa irónica surcaba mi rostro.

La historia de mis padres hubiera podido ser escrita en algún libro como una ridícula y empalagosa historia de un amor imposible y como salió victorioso ante todos los obstáculos.

Y de una manera odiosamente perfecta.

Muy en el fondo reconocía con un poco de envidia lo que ellos tenían, por supuesto esto era algo que jamás reconocería en voz alta.

Avance un par de pasos dentro de la reunión sin despegar mi vista del recorrido de mi madre con Tomoyo, veía como mi madre la presentaba con un único gesto de orgullo, mientras Tomoyo respondía con una educada sonrisa.

Me sentí ligeramente aprensivo al pensar en Tomoyo siendo presentada como mi novia sin mí a su lado, quería estar ahí, tomándola de la mano, asegurándome que todos se dieran cuenta que era mi novia.

Rápidamente una dama algo mayor me intercepto para saludarme desviando mi atención, sonreí de manera distraída por cortesía, rogando internamente que todo vaya bien esa noche.

Sin más reacciones inesperadas.


	16. Cap 16 Confía en Mi

Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas de Autora: El trabajo no me deja vida T T, disculpen la demora, ojala les guste.

Obsesión Comprada

Cap. 16 Confía en mi…

Mientras avanzaba la noche, yo trataba de poner a raya aquellos celos psicópatas que me provocaban ganas matar a cada hombre que besaba la mano de _mi novia_ a modo de saludo.

La exhibición de mi madre estaba resultando un éxito como era bastante habitual en sus estrenos, todos los invitados estaban embelesados por el ambiente, la acertada música y el aporte de hermosura de las pinturas proyectaban un mundo casi abstracto en el que uno fácilmente podía hallarse cautivado y felizmente perdido.

Seguí manteniendo prudente distancia hasta que mi madre terminara de presentar a todos sus invitados a la nueva adquisición de la familia, la novia de su hijo resulto ser una encantadora jovencita aspirante a artista que según los comentarios que llegaba a escuchar seria la inspiración para la siguiente muestra de arte de mi madre.

 _Maldición_

Si bien yo ya lo había conversado con Tomoyo, no recordaba haberlo hecho con mi madre y ella aun tenía en su poder las fotos de Tomoyo que probablemente ni siquiera había logrado revelar.

El botón de pánico se disparo por mi columna pensando en lo que podría hacer con esas imágenes en sus manos, si bien estaba casi seguro que ella jamás haría nada denigrante o humillante con la imagen de Tomoyo, estaba seguro que sacaría el mejor provecho a su imagen.

Tomoyo era muy hermosa, para alguien que busca y aprecia la belleza seria simplemente un crimen no poder plasmarla en una obra de arte.

Yo no era artista y quería hacerlo.

Cuando comencé a cruzar el patio para alcanzarla con la misma desesperación de una persona anunciando un incendio, me topé con la ancha espalda de un hombre entrado en sus 50 años.

Un distraído "disculpe" se me trabó en la garganta, cuando aquellos siniestros ojos azules que había visto ese mismo día más temprano.

Que hacia aquel hombre en mi propia casa?

Me invadió una incómoda sensación de intromisión y cautiverio, había algo en aquel hombre que no me agradaba, pese a su aparentemente gentil sonrisa al momento de voltearse.

-pero joven Hiraguisawa, que sorpresa encontrarnos nuevamente el día de hoy- recito de manera elegante el siniestro caballero que iba del brazo con una hermosa joven del mismo color de ojos ataviada con un pomposo vestido blanco estilo victoriano- creo que no había tenido oportunidad de presentarle a hija, Diva-

La joven de pálida tez y penetrantes ojos azules hizo una graciosa reverencia, ante la cual salude de la misma europea manera.

Tenía que reconocer algún parecido con Tomoyo, ambas de cabello profundo azabache, en contraste con su clara piel, sin embargo aun si las comparaba físicamente Tomoyo seguía pareciéndome leguas más hermosa y mucho menos intrigante.

-Es un gusto señorita Goldsmith- contesté con distante cortesía sin la más mínima intención de quedarme ahí mucho más tiempo.

-El placer es mío pero por favor llámeme Diva, creo que los formalismos son para las personas mayores- contesto con una suave sonrisa que me recordó demasiado a su padre parado al lado.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa de compromiso y dirigí mi atención nuevamente a al hombre que tenía al lado.

-No sabía que también era admirador del arte de mi madre, es la primera vez que lo veo en uno de sus eventos- me dirigí a él.

-Oh, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo, es mi hija que ha quedado recientemente fascinada con una obra que vio en una galería de Inglaterra, como se llamaba la obra querida?-

-Campo de Rosas- se apresuró a contestar la aludida suspirando.

En efecto recordaba esa obra, mi madre había leído una triste historia de una pareja que esperaba el nacimiento de sus primera hija, y había sembrado un campo de rosas frente a la que sería la habitación de su pequeña con la intención que todo el tiempo su habitación oliera a rosas, lamentablemente el destino es cruel, y a los pocos meses de gestación los doctores les revelaron que tenían que interrumpir la gestación pues si llegaba a nacer una de las dos moriría.

La pareja se enfrentó a la difícil decisión de escoger entre la vida de la madre o de la hija que tanto esperaban, tal vez para el razonamiento de muchos la decisión era bastante clara, la vida de una persona valía más que la de un no nacido, al fin y al cabo, cada minuto que pasa en el día, una madre en cualquier parte del mundo decide desechar aquella vida que comienza a crecer en su interior por cualquier motivo.

Y esta vez era un motivo bastante válido, era la vida de una de ellas, sin embargo, contra toda lógica y ética, ambos escogieron tener al bebé.

Mientras la niña se hacía más fuerte dentro del vientre de su madre, la madre se debilitaba sin dejar de sentir aquel anhelo por la pequeña vida que sentía dentro.

La pintura era un retrato bastante melancólico de la pareja con la madre en un estado bastante avanzado de gestación, rodeados de un exuberante campo cubierto de rosas multicolores.

A la madre le se veía demacrada, cansada, consumida pero con la mirada llena de amor y esperanza, aquel amor que solo una madre no aun no ha visto a su bebe puede expresar, y el semblante de su esposo tampoco era mas alentador, probablemente los hombres en ese punto somos incapaces de comprender amar a alguien que nunca hemos visto, y enfrentarnos a perder a aquella persona que amamos puede ser desgarrador.

Recuerdo que mama me explico ese cuadro, y demasiado conmovida me abrazo mientras rompía a llorar.

Algo de la melancolía de esa pareja, mi madre había entendido a pesar de nunca haber pasado por algo similar, y sin embargo me hizo sentirlo hasta en los huesos.

Como podría una madre renunciar su creación? Como podía una persona dar la vida por otro que nunca había visto?

-Recuerdo la obra, fue comprada por Lord Lambert, se la regalo a su esposa de aniversario el año pasado- agregue a modo de recuerdo.

-por tu expresión veo que viste lo mismo que yo- respondió ella acercándose un paso mas hacia mi con ambas manos sobre el corazón.

Trate de no darle demasiado atención, no con su siniestro padre al lado y _mi novia_ a metros de mi.

-No sabría decirle que fue lo que vio en aquella obra- conteste nuevamente con distante cortesía, no quería que ella considerase que teníamos algo en común.

Ella soltó una sonrisa dulce – La señora Ichcihara, si me permite decirlo, tiene aquella capacidad de transmitir emociones mediante el movimiento de su pincel, me impresiono mucho todo lo que sentí al ver la pintura que simplemente no podía perderme su siguiente exposición- decía con evidente emoción en la voz, demasiado sincera a decir verdad.

Realmente le gustaba el arte o era una magnifica actriz.

A pesar de sentirme aun ligeramente desconfiado por el par que tenía al frente, no pude evitar que me llenara de aquel súbito orgullo escuchar el efecto que causaba en alguien el arte de mi madre.

Si bien yo era el primer crítico imparcial al haber incluso sido víctima de algunas desafortunadas obras, como la del techo de mi cuarto, reconocía que había pocos talentos como ella y me sentía orgulloso de eso.

No pude evitar sonreír sintiéndome peligrosamente cerca de llevarme bien con la hija del magnate.

-Me alegra que el arte de mi madre la complazca- conteste con sinceridad y precaución.

Fue en ese momento que escuche la cantarina voz de mi madre llamándome y los tres volteamos ante la llamada.

-por cierto, mi pequeña estaría encantada de poder conocerla- añadió Amshel, sugiriendo de manera nada sutil que le presentase a mi madre y por ende a Tomoyo que a su lado estaba.

Me sentí dividido, por un lado podía apreciar algo de sinceridad en la hija de Amshel, realmente admiraba el arte de mi madre, y sin embargo su padre al lado era alguien a quien no quería mas tiempo cerca.

Trague saliva esperando que mi sonrisa tensa no hiciera evidente la incomodidad que sentía al no saber como zafarme de la situación.

Al dar una rápida mirada hacia donde mi madre estaba noté, como ella distraídamente ya se había enfrascado nuevamente en una conversación, sin embargo la expresión descolocada de Tomoyo me afirmo que ya se había percatado de nuestro inusual invitado.

-Pero si ahí la señorita Daidouji, que pequeño es el mundo- comentó en fingido tono casual.

La referencia a Tomoyo me crispó ligeramente, sentía que tenía que sacarla de su vista.

-Es evidente que siendo mi novia este en eventos familiares señor Goldsmith- solté con la mayor cordialidad que podía emitir mi estado de aprensión al escucharlo nombrar a mi novia.

Por qué ese sujeto me ponía los pelos de punta?

-Oh, desde luego, es muy gentil que la tengan cerca en momentos difíciles- contestó en un tono de infidencia que me desagrado por completo.

Ese era un tema _privado_ y nadie más tenía por qué saberlo ya bastante malo era hubiera salido en las noticias matutinas.

Apreté la mandíbula en una sonrisa forzada- permiso señor Goldsmith- di una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida al igual que a su hija y cuando trate de dar el primer paso para alejarme de ellos, la chica de ojos azules se aferró a mi brazo con gesto de súplica.

-por favor preséntame a tu madre!- dijo muy cerca a mi aferrando mi brazo contra su pecho.

Ante aquel inesperado gesto tan _personal_ no pude advertir un ligero sonrojo además de la mirada desencajada.

A la señorita se le veía tan formal que no me esperaba un arrebato de esa naturaleza, trague saliva para evitar el tartamudeo que amenazaba por salir de mi boca.

Como podía decir que no a un pedido tan… directo?

Apreté la mandíbula una vez más, y relaje el cuerpo.

-Sígame por favor- le indique dándome la vuelta esperando que me suelte y siga, sin embargo engancho su brazo con el mío a la vez que me sonreía complacida.

Tragué saliva una vez más.

Efectivamente no había nada de malo con que escolte a una señorita a conocer a mi madre, es mas, este era un gesto de cortesía bastante habitual entre la etiqueta inglesa, gesto que por lo visto ella conocía tan bien como yo.

Rechazarla habría sido una ofensa…

Entonces por que me sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Tomoyo al tener a otra chica del brazo?

Comencé a caminar hacia mi madre y Tomoyo, siendo la segunda completamente consiente de con quienes me estaba acercando.

Cuando por fin llegue a donde las dos estaban mi madre me miro distraídamente aun con una sonrisa en los labios antes de posar toda su atención en la chica sujeta a mi brazo.

Mi madre puede ser de mente muy abierta, pero sigue siendo mujer… y mi madre.

Rápidamente sin borrar su sonrisa me clavó una mirada suspicaz que solo yo conozco, casi imperceptiblemente alzo una ceja, pidiéndome no, exigiéndome una explicación, ahora.

Salude fugazmente con un asentimiento de cabeza a la persona con la que mi madre hablaba para no ser descortés y me apresure a explicarme antes de que mi madre imaginara una manera de torturarme mas tarde.

-Madre- comencé yo- Quiero presentante a la señorita Diva Goldsmith es gran admiradora tuya- dije de manera formal soltándome con sutileza de su agarre a la vez que le daba espacio a Diva de presentarse.

Mi madre centro su atención el ella mientras la saludaba y yo me coloque al lado de Tomoyo y cruce una brazo tras su cintura para acercarla a mí, consiente de la mirada que Amshel se turnaba entre su hija y nosotros.

Tomoyo me sonrió algo tensa entre mis brazos y correspondí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Que tal va la noche?- Le susurre con la intención que solo ella me escuche.

-Intensa- me respondió con algo de sarcasmo- que hacen ellos aquí?- me pregunto en el mismo tono sin dejar de sonreír.

Antes de poder contestar escuchamos que mi madre llamaba nuestra atención.

-oh, entonces se conocen?- pregunto mi madre a ambos, Tomoyo se adelantó.

-Nos conocimos esta mañana, el señor Goldsmith es Jefe de mi madre- indico Tomoyo con cortesía.

-Bueno jefe exactamente no, ese sería Solomon, el de cabello rubio que les dio la bienvenida, yo soy el director gerente de la compañía- aclaro Amshel sin tratar de disimular su arrogancia.

Mi madre le daba una mirada abierta y cuidadosa.

-Claro… Goldsmith, además de la juguetería tienen un laboratorio con aplicación militar cierto?- pregunto mi madre con gesto de recordar algo.

Amshel se removió ligeramente incomodo, no estoy muy seguro de por que.

-Es una facción de uno de mis hermanos, que no tiene relación con nuestra empresa- contestó evasivo.

-Oh ya veo, es un placer tenerlos, no siempre tengo seguidores tan jóvenes, me conmueve que lo puedas apreciar- comento mi madre al dirigirse a Diva.

La joven de ojos azules la miraba con algo parecido a la adoración, de alguna manera parecía sincera.

-No se si ya tuviste oportunidad de conocer a Tomoyo, la novia de Eriol- añadió mi madre haciendo un ademan hacia Tomoyo que ahora estaba sujeta por mi.

Diva volteo a mirarla sonriendo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, un gesto demasiado parecido a su padre para mi gusto, Tomoyo le devolvió el gesto musitando un saludo cordial, pero creí sentir en ella la misma incomodidad que yo sentía.

Mi madre logró acaparar la atención completa de ambos Goldsmith, lo que aprecié en gran manera.

Tomoyo paso su peso de un pie a otro de manera sutil.

-quieres descansar un rato?- le pregunte al oído.

-Si, por favor- contestó Tomoyo en un suspiro de alivio.

La aferre un poco mas a mi y me dirigí a mi madre que estaba hablando con Diva y su padre.

-Discúlpennos, volvemos en un momentos- dije a los presentes y antes de permitir que algo nos detenga atraje a Tomoyo hacia mi para alejarnos lo mas rápido de ellos.

Llevando a Tomoyo por la cintura caminamos por uno de los estrechos caminos al lado de la alberca hasta salir de la vista de los invitados, nos dirigí hacia uno de los viveros alejados y resguardados bajo las enredaderas me detuve junto a los sillones dispuestos para la comodidad de quien quiera un poco de privacidad.

Tomoyo tomó un largo suspiro cuando se deslizo sobre un lado del sillón y alzó las piernas con gesto de alivio.

Solté una risita, había gozado por primera vez a mi madre en su estado "entusiasta".

-Cansada?- pregunte aun parado a su lado admirando el hermoso contraste que había entre su piel de alabastro y el color ciruela de su vestido con la tenue luz de la luna filtrándose entre las ramas.

Ella me miro hacia arriba desde el sillón.

-Algo… tu madre es muy enérgica- dijo en una sonrisa.

-Lo es- conteste a la vez que me sentaba hacia el lado de sus pies y colocándolos sobre mis piernas le retire las delicadas sandalias para darle suaves masajes.

Tomoyo soltó algo entre un suspiro y un gemido de placer.

-Vaya no sabía que me dolían hasta que me quitaste las sandalias- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Sigo sin entender como las mujeres pueden usar esas cosas-

-Son hermosos- contesto abriendo los ojos y mirándome con una sonrisa lánguida.

Sonreí, me gustaba verla así, relajada y con la guardia baja.

De pronto abrió los ojos con la mirada de un conejo asustado que acaba de escuchar algo potencialmente peligroso.

-No me dijiste que Amshel Goldsmith es admirador del arte de tu madre- soltó con tono ligeramente herido, como si le hubiera ocultado el hecho adrede.

-No lo es, es la primera vez que lo veo en una exposición, normalmente coincidimos en las reuniones de grupos empresariales a fin de año o a las ruedas de negocios o cumbres económicas, pero nunca en una exposición- dijo con tono tajante, no tenía intenciones que dude de lo que decía.

-Entonces es cierto que su hija es la admiradora?- contestó levantando una ceja suspicaz.

-pues parece que si- alce los hombros en señal de que ignoraba la situación.

-Y tu le crees?-

-Confieso que me parece demasiado coincidente que justo hoy, que él se da por enterado que estamos investigando el tema de la salud de tu mama se aparezca por acá, pero su hija parece sincera- conteste expresando lo que creía con total franqueza.

-Vaya, puedes determinar su sinceridad tan pronto?- el tono de burla de su pregunta me fastidio ligeramente, estaba indicando con eso que no se leer a las personas.

-Por lo poco que pude hablar con ella me doy cuenta que de alguna manera entiende el arte de mi madre, o al menos parte de él, en realidad no soy quien para juzgar sus motivos-

-Claro… la chica viene colgada de tu brazo y no _dudas_ ni por un momento de sus intenciones- casi me reí ante su tono sarcástico.

-Estas celosa?- pregunte casi con alegría cuando ella retiro sus pies y los puso debajo de ella.

-No estoy celosa- contesto con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

Adorable.

Trate de frenar una risita mientras me acercaba a ella, demasiado orgulloso de sus celos para ocultarlo.

-No tienes por que estarlo- dije incorporándome hasta estar sentado frente a ella con sus rodillas a la altura de mi pecho.

-No lo estoy, es solo que me sorprende que seas tan ingenuo- contestó ella con tono mordaz alejándose un poco de mí.

-Por qué sería ingenuo?- conteste tirando el cuello hacia atrás.

Tomoy emitió un pequeño bufido de exasperación.

-Sabes que no es común encontrar jóvenes atraídos a su arte, tu madre misma lo dijo- contesto en tono de obviedad.

-Pero a ti te gusta no?- respondí

-Es distinto, yo pinto- contestó con tono de obviedad

-Y como sabes si ella no pinta también?-pregunté alzando una ceja, eso comenzaba a divertirme.

-en serio la estas defendiendo?- pregunto exasperada soltando sus brazos.

-defendiendo de que?, estas actuando como una novia celosa, adorable en realidad, pero tu reclamo no tiene más motivos que haber llegado del brazo con ella- me estire para acariciar sus brazos desnudos con las yemas de los dedos con el fin de calmarla, sentí como se estremecía ligeramente bajo mi caricia.

-No crees que Amshel la puede estar usando como una excusa para haber venido?- dijo en un tono algo mas bajo, como si temiera que sea cierto.

-Lo pensé, de ser el caso ella seria una fantástica actriz, por otro lado que motivos tendría para venir hasta aquí?- trate de hacerla entrar en razonamiento

-No lo se, amedrentarme?- dijo encogiéndose ligeramente.

-Te asustó su presencia?- pregunte con suavidad.

-De hecho si-

-A mi tampoco me gustó verlo, pero si estas en esta casa es para que estés segura… nada te va a pasar estando aquí- dije antes de atraerla un poco mas cerca, ella bajo sus rodillas hasta apoyarlas sobre mis piernas y se dejo abrazar a mi pecho.

 _Nunca permitiría que nada te pase,_ pensé.

-Lo se… lamento mi reacción, estoy asustada- soltó contra mi pecho.

-por que?- pregunte con la esperanza de hacerle ver que en realidad no tenía nada de que temer.

Ella suspiro u se apartó ligeramente de mi para mirarme a la cara.

-Básicamente estoy reuniendo evidencia que corrobore que alguien en la empresa donde mi madre trabaja ha estado envenenándola, si no es la misma empresa la que está detrás de esto, si ellos se dan cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo pueden tomar cualquier represalia, desde lo más inocuo como querer despedir a mi madre como tratar de lastimarme a mi o incluso a ella… crees que no debería preocuparme?- trague saliva.

Evidentemente mi papel aquí era tratar de calmar a Tomoyo, decirle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, ella no exageraba, como calmarla sin mentirle descaradamente?

-Mira Tomoyo…, no te voy a decir que no pasa nada porque… seria mentirte, si estas en una situación complicada, pero no estás sola, tu madre está en el sitio más seguro y tú también lo estas, y no vamos a dejar que nada les pase a ninguna de las dos hasta que no se aclare esta situación-

-No puedo seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad y la de tu familia-

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, mi madre esta mas que encantada de tenerte aquí y mi padre va a aceptar cualquier cosa que haga feliz a mi madre y yo… bueno no me gustaría que sea de otra manera… claro sacando del tema la salud de tu madre-

-Eriol, se que no los incomodo, bueno este va a ser mi primer día aquí, veamos que pasa en una semana… pero no es eso, no lo digo por ustedes, sino por mi… no me siento del todo cómoda recibiendo tanto de tu familia, gratis- iba a replicarle algo cuando ella coloco un dedo sobre mis labios- yo se que el dinero no es un problema para ustedes, pero es por mi… mi propio orgullo… no se si lo entiendas-

Me quede unos segundos mirando sus ojos, su mirada contrita y sincera.

-Si te entiendo… entonces que quieres hacer?- pregunte realmente preocupado por su respuesta.

La vi dudar unos segundos antes de contestarme, bajo la mirada y jugo con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

-Creo que tengo que dejar que tu mama me pinte, recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste, pero en este punto no veo como estar mas expuesta al estar contigo, con lo que se venda podré pagarles todo lo que han gastado en mí y en mi madre, por favor Eriol, déjame hacerlo, no quiero sentirme como una parasito- dijo en gesto casi suplicante.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Dios, que fea expresión Tomoyo!- solté mientras emitía un especie de gruñido y me moví algo incómodo, mi pesadilla se hacía real, ver una pintura de Tomoyo con escazas prendas decorando el despacho de algún viejo lascivo encandilado por su belleza.

La sola idea me provoco nauseas, sin embargo al mirar su gesto suplica me di cuenta que esta era una batalla de perdería.

Tomoyo me estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, era su cuerpo, su imagen, un contrato entre ella y mi madre, ella podía tranquilamente tomar su decisión dejándome por completo fuera y mi madre la hubiera avalado… sin embargo me lo estaba consultando, no quería abrir una brecha entre nosotros.

Y la ame por el hecho de considerar mi opinión y permiso.

-Tomoyo… yo ya te expuse mi opinión con respecto a que aparezcas en las obras de mi madre… y sabes que voy a querer matar al primero que mire con demasiado atención cualquier obra donde estés tu… sin embargo entiendo lo que dices y quiero que te sientas lo mas cómoda posible, me gustaría que hubiera otra manera y odio que no se me ocurra otra manera en este momento… pero si realmente es lo que quieres hacer… te voy a apoyar en ello-

-De verdad?-

-Si me lo preguntas otra vez me puedo arrepentir-

Tomoyo me sonrió y se me acerco esta vez para darme un profundo y firme beso- gracias – dijo una vez que se separó de mis labios.

-Ya me arrepentí- dije sin bromear, la sola idea de alguien mirando de manera intima a Tomoyo me puso los pelos de punta.

Una sensación aprensiva se disparó en mi pecho y sentí la necesidad imperativa de que no exista especio alguno entre los dos.

Tire nuevamente de ella para unir sus labios a los míos otra vez, sin calma ni delicadeza, necesitaba sentirla mía.

Respondió mis besos sin problemas pero no con la misma febril intensidad que yo sentía, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre mi pecho, las mías ya habían bajado por su cintura para acercarla mas hacia mi.

Una mano seguía aferrada a su cintura mientras la otra subió por su cuello para profundizar mas el beso, un ligero gemido brotó de sus labios mientras yo bajaba los labios por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, donde me deleite en rastrillar su suave piel contra mis dientes, sentía su pulso disparado contra mi lengua a la vez que se le estremecía la piel delos brazos.

Una gutural risa brotó de mi garganta sin poder advertirlo.

-Me encanta causar ese efecto en tu piel- le susurré al oído antes de pasar la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con los míos, esta vez con los sentidos algo más despiertos, mas hambrienta y demandante.

Me fascino ese cambio, la deje besarme como ella lo deseara, profundos, lentos y largos, pareciera como si buscara saborear despacio el beso y yo la deje que lo disfrutara.

La ternura que imprimía cada segundo que sus labios estaban contra los míos solo me ponía mas tenso, las piernas, el vientre, los brazos, la espalda, cada parte de mi anatomía sentía la presión de desearla en ese momento contra mi piel.

No resistiría mucho mas.

Comencé a acariciar con suavidad sus pechos sobre el costoso vestido que tenía puesta, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no tratar de forzarlo para liberarlos pues seria muy difícil de explicarle a mi madre por que el vestido que le había prestado terminaría destruido.

La sentí respingar ante mi toque arqueo la espalda dándome un mejor acceso a su cuello que aproveche al máximo besando, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras bajaba por su escote.

-Eriol- soltó en un sexy jadeo que me éxito aun mas.

Esta vez pase mis manos por su espalda y liberando el broche de su espalda comencé a bajar el cierre con lentitud sin dejar de besarle el escote.

En algún punto sobre la línea de pecho Tomoyo se tenso y me empujo con suavidad.

-Eriol… detenete… nos pueden ver- solto Tomoyo entre jadeos.

Tuvo que repetírmelo una vez mas pues mi mente en ese momento no procesaba las palabras de manera correcta.

Busco mis labios una vez mas, pero esta ve en un beso suave que logro centrar toda mi atención en ella, se detuvo.

-aquí no- me dijo una vez que rompió el beso.

Concentrándome para contenerme cerré los ojos unos momentos apoyando mi frente contra la de ella, aun con la respiración agitada.

-Me vas a matar lo sabes?- dije casi en un susurro ronco aun con los ojos cerrados.

Tomoyo paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente.

Conmovido por ella, su agradecimiento y fragilidad le devolví el abrazo disfrutando unos segundos de su calidez, hasta que la escuche bostezar.

-Quieres descansar?- pregunte con ella aun entre brazos con el mentón apoyado en mi hombro.

-No es mala idea, mañana tenemos clases…-

-Por eso no me gusta ir a reuniones entre semana- conteste mientras me separa de ella.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie, le acomode el vestido y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa.

Ella descalza sosteniendo los zapatos de tacón en una mano y sosteniéndose de mi brazo del otro.

-obviando el tema de Amshel y su hija, como lo pasaste?-

-Las pinturas de tu madre son increíbles, normalmente los artistas tienen un sello o un estilo personal, sin mucha dificultad puedes diferenciar un Picasso de un Monnet, sin embargo tu mama pareciera que disfruta de todos los estilos de arte, se puede ir desde el hiperrealismo hasta el abstracto, e incluso puede mezclar mas de un estilo en una sola obra es, es… casi caótico y sin embargo a la misma vez increíblemente armonioso… tu madre es un genio para poder dominar tantas cosas a la misma vez- dijo mirando sus pies mientras caminaba con una palpable admiración en su voz.

Me quede un momento pensando en la manera en como Tomoyo la describia.

-si, creo que es una descripción bastante cercana, pocas personas logran definir su arte, solo saben que algo les gusta, pero no saben que es exactamente…, y como te sentiste al ser presentada a todos por mi madre?- pregunte con una sorda expectativa en el pecho.

Este era su primer evento como parte de la familia, eventualmente se tendría que acostumbrar a multitudes de personas tratando de conocerla.

Tomoyo suspiró- todos fueron muy gentiles, aunque creo que sobre todo tenían curiosidad, en realidad la mayoría se sorprendía cuando tu madre me presentaba como tu novia, parece que no es muy habitual que Eriol Hiraguisawa sea de una sola chica- dijo lo último de una manera ligeramente mordaz.

-Dijeron eso?- pregunte algo preocupado.

-Bueno no exactamente pero oí mas de un "por fin asienta cabeza", "así que Eriol dejo de perseguir faldas", "va a haber todo un regimiento de chicas llorando" y cosas por el estilo, parece que conocer bastante bien tu reputación-

Trague saliva, como mostrar aversión por algo que de alguna manera me divertía?

-Bueno si… es un circulo bastante pequeño, todo se sabe, pero sabes que eso se acabó verdad?-

-Espero…- contestó de manera queda.

Me detuve en la puerta de la casa deteniéndola a ella en el proceso.

-No confías en mi?-

-No es exactamente eso, es solo que todo esto fue demasiado pronto, no me refiero a que tu madre me presente a todos como tu novia, si no que en realidad sabia poco de ti y de tu vida antes de que sucediera todo esto, cuando hicimos el trato no sabía que te estaba haciendo prometer y ahora siento que te tengo amarrado aun estúpido compromiso que esta dando vuelta toda tu vida-

-por que dices eso?-

-Eriol, piénsalo, esto sería algo privado sin afectar a nadie, sin embargo lo sabe tu familia, tus amigos, la escuela, los socios de tus padre y hasta la prensa nacional, no crees que son demasiados cambios para un solo fin de semana?-

-Lo dices por mi o por ti?-

Tomoyo dudo unos segundos mientras jugaba con las manos y miraba al suelo con extraño interés.

-por ambos- respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sientes que todo esto de estar en una vitrina es demasiado para ti?-

-Un poco, nunca antes me imagine en una situación asi- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como tratando de restar importancia a la situación.

Súbitamente me sentí agotado, no solo las actividades del día habían contribuido a ese estado de cansancio mental y emocional, de pronto era todo, como se sentía ella de asustada y observada, la entendía y sentía esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada que mejore su situación.

Puse ambas manos al lado de sus brazos y tire de ella hacia mi, ella no opuso resistencia al suave abrazo en el que la envolví, se dejo acunar por mi mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Siento mucho haberte arrastrado a todo este lio, no esperaba que las cosas salgan de esta manera, pero ten por seguro que lo vamos a pasar y que esto no es ninguna carga para mi- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Me separe un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y vea la veracidad de mis palabras- me encanta tenerte aquí conmigo, con mi familia, si, es un cambio, uno bueno.-

Note como los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban con cierta intensidad y cerrando el espacio entre nosotros nuestros labios se unieron, esta vez de una manera mas dulce y calma.

Ella buscaba consuelo y yo consolarla, incluso después del beso la seguí abrazando hasta que un suspiro brotó de su garganta.

-Vamos a dormir, insistí-

Nos dirigimos en silencio dentro de la casa que estaba en penumbras, la mayor concentración de personal estaba en el evento evidentemente, tan solo algunos sirvientes estaban dentro de casa y no estaban a la vista.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras en silencio, ella miraba los escalones con cansancio y yo absorto en mis pensamientos de como mejorar las cosas para Tomoyo, aquella confesión de la incomodidad de Tomoyo había desvanecido como por arte de magia cualquier deseo en mí.

Tan distraído como estaba no me di cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, Tomoyo se paro frente a mi y me regalo una encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias por esta noche, pese a pequeño impase me fascinó estar en la exposición-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, solo que la próxima vez procuraremos que sea en fin de semana- conteste estirándome.

Tomoyo me dio un inocente beso en la mejilla de buenas noches y entro a su cuarto.

Suspire cansado y me arrastre, literalmente al mío que estaba al lado de su habitación.

Tome una ducha rápida con la intención de meterme en mi cama lo antes posible y así lo hice, aun con el cabello húmedo y una pijama de algodón ligero me tendí sobre la cama en la penumbra con la intención de quedarme ahí solo unos minutos…

-Eriol…?- escuche entre sueños un susurro.

Parpadee con la dificultad de la bruma del sueño sobre mis ojos y vislumbre entre las luces de la luna que se filtraban por mis cortinas una silueta parada a mi lado.

-que pasa?- pregunte con voz rasposa de mi garganta dormida.

-me… me da miedo dormir sola en un sitio desconocido… puedo dormir aquí esta noche?-

Reconocí la vos, evidentemente era Tomoyo, sin embargo estaba demasiado cansado y dormido como para siquiera emocionarme por lo que me proponía.

Me arrastre pesadamente sobre mis cobertores para darle espacio de manera casi automática sin realmente considerar que la primera noche que Tomoyo pasaría en mi casa seria efectivamente en mi cama.

Si hubiera estado mas despierto la habría abrazado, besado y consumado lo que en el jardín empezamos…

Pero no era el caso, me di la vuelta sintiendo casi en inconciencia como el colchón se hundía con el peso de Tomoyo bajo mis cobijas y luego todo volvió a hacerse oscuro en mi mente.

En definitiva soy todo un Don Juan… (nótese el sarcasmo)

No fui consciente del amanecer hasta que ese maldito despertador comenzó a repiquetear.

Exasperante

Me estire para apagarlo en un gesto brusco y volví a mi posición en la cama con pereza, hasta que sentí que un ritmo suave y acompasado movía ligeramente mi colchón.

Y no era yo.

Aun adormilado y con las neuronas aun aletargadas por la falta de sueño, voltee la cabeza para encontrarme con una abundante cabellera negra desparramada sobre la almohada normalmente vacía que yacía a mi lado.

De golpe pude por fin analizar lo que había pasado anoche… Tomoyo había venido a mi cuarto.

Ella estaba de espaldas y parecía haber ignorado sin dificultad el sonido del despertador, y era obvio, había dormido tan poco como yo aquella noche.

Me pase una mano por la cara para despertarme, anoche había estado muy cansado, tanto como para siquiera darse cuenta que ella estaba bajo mis sábanas.

Verla tendida y relajada me produjo una sensación cálida en el pecho, ella confiaba en mí, y se sentía cómoda a mi lado, lo suficiente como para quedarse profundamente dormida toda una noche.

De alguna manera agradecía haber estado demasiado cansado como para notar su presencia, la realidad es que teniendo tan cerca era una tentación demasiado grande para mis deseos mas lascivos.

Deseos que no dejaba de tener por ella a pesar de haberse quitado aquella maldita curiosidad que lo corroía antes de haberla tenido sin ropa debajo de el.

De alguna manera consideraba lógico desearla con desesperación, acaso no habían pasado días desde la primera y última vez que le hizo el amor?

Eso en su mundo era demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo al volverla a ver dormida a su lado ignorando que estaba acostada al lado de un pervertido lo hacía desmoronar cualquier idea lujuriosa, no quería hacer nada que perturbe esa paz.

Me levante de la cama sentando hacia el otro lado y puse los pies sobre el suelo, tenia que salir de esa cama con urgencia.

Creo que el movimiento repentino del colchón le recordó a Tomoyo que debía despertarse, por que entre sueños suspiro y comenzó a moverse perezosamente.

-Que hora es?- pregunto con voz adormilada.

-Hora de levantarnos para ir a la escuela- respondí con suavidad y una sonrisa- que tal dormiste?-

-Tranquila, apenas apoye la cabeza perdí la conciencia, la verdad es que no te sentí en toda la noche- su comentario fue de lo mas inocente, pero en algún nivel yo lo sentía ofendido.

-Me alegra que hayas descansado- conteste reprimiendo al máximo el sarcasmo en mi voz.

Creo que ella estaba aun lo suficientemente dormida como para notarlo, bostezo, se estiro como un gato sobre la cama y parpadeo un par de veces.

-supongo que es hora de levantarme- dijo con vos un poco mas clara, mas despierta.

 _No quédate aquí conmigo._

-Así es-

Ella removió las sábanas de sobre ella y por primera vez me di cuenta de su pijama, un polo de tiras de algodón que se ajustaba casi con devoción a sus pechos y marcaban con sumo detalle sus pezones debajo, propio de la tela ligeramente licrada se había levantado escasos centímetros de sus caderas dejando al descubierto aquel perfecto ombligo y pantaloncillos cortos del mismo material que dejaban sus largas y torneadas piernas al descubierto.

Una súbita energía matinal me invadió acumulándose en cierta parte bastante notoria de mi anatomía.

Maldición, la he tenido así vestida toda la noche e inocentemente todo lo que hice en la noche fue dormir?

Tomoyo se levantó completamente ausente de mi incomodidad y camino estirándose a cada paso hacia la puerta, regalándome una visión de los tonificados músculos de sus piernas y su abundante trasero a cada paso.

Maldición, si no habría tenido una arrebato de caballerosidad esta mañana saltaría sobre ella como una depredador hambriento.

Tomoyo se despidió de mi con un distraído movimiento de manos musitando "nos vemos luego" y salió por la puerta cuando la hinchazón de mi entrepierna comenzaba a tornarse dolorosa.

Suspire pesadamente frotándome la frente con fuerza.

Necesitaba una ducha helada… urgente.

Ya sentado en la mesa de desayuno de la cocina me sentí más relajado, la ducha helada había logrado calmarme y ahora comía mi desayuno en paz frente a Tomoyo que tenía la misma cara de sueño que yo, ambos estábamos en un silencio cómodo, creo que con demasiado sueño como para entablar conversación.

La cocinera daba vueltas por la cocina batiendo, probando y sazonando distintas cosas.

La servidumbre entraba y salía, algunos ordenando el menaje de la reunión de ayer, otros en sus quehaceres diarios, era una casa bastante grande, requería mucho personal.

Y por la hora en la que pudieron haber terminado era evidente que mis padres seguían dormidos, si es que no se habían acostado recientemente.

Tomoyo bostezo una vez más y me fue inevitable reírme ligeramente.

-no te burles-

-no me burlo, estoy en la misma situación, solo pienso que con esto aprenderás a no ir a todas las exposiciones de mi madre-

-Bueno esta fue la primera, se que en uno meses recién va a hacer otra como esta, el resto de las obras estarán en la galería por unos 3 meses mas-

-Vaya, veo que estuviste hablando con mi madre-

-Si, me explico los tiempos que se toma, cuando tiene pedidos, cuando le piden cosas además de cuadros como esculturas o diseños, fachadas, etc, hasta arquitectos usan sus obras como modelos de construcción-

-sí, tiene que ser un ingeniero tremendamente hábil para que poder poner una de esas locuras de pie y que se mantenga así-

-solo un ingeniero muy osado lo lograría-

Terminamos el desayuno, tomamos nuestras cosas y abordamos el auto camino a la escuela.

Un rock ligero sonaba en los parlantes de mi Mustang camino a la escuela, seguíamos en un cómodo silencio escuchando la música.

-crees que hoy estén mas tranquilos?- comento Tomoyo aparentemente distraída en el paisaje.

-Tranquilos quiénes?- pregunte sin entender.

-el alumnado… ayer fue algo caótico no crees?- pregunto acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Estaba nerviosa.

-si… bueno supongo que estarán algo pendientes aun, tan solo actuemos como una pareja de adolecentes normal y en un tiempo nos van a ignorar como al resto- dije alzando los hombros para restarle importancia.

-Eres Eriol Hirguisawa, jamás vas a pasar desapercibido- contestó con tono de obviedad.

-Menos con una novia tan guapa como la que tengo- trate de bromearle sin mucho éxito.

-Eso no me ayuda- dijo mirando sin humor en la mirada.

-Tranquila, tienes buenos amigos, vamos a estar bien- dije estirándome para acariciarle la mano que estaba sobre su regazo brevemente.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela y nos detuvimos un momento dentro del auto, Tomoyo lucia tranquila, salvo por aquel tick de recolocarse un mecho de cabello perfectamente ordenado tras la oreja.

-Escúchame- llame su atención tomando su mano hasta voltearla frente a mi aun sentado en el auto- somos una gran novedad, de acuerdo?, termine con mi anterior… no sé qué para estar formalmente contigo, hemos salido en la prensa nacional y los chicos presenciaron en primera persona una pelea entre Shaoran y yo por ti… eso te convierte en la chica más envidiada, admirada y odiada del instituto y vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con todo eso, no va a ser cómodo, pero va a pasar, vas a poder afrontarlo?- dije con la mayor firmeza posible, tal como lo haría un entrenador previo a un partido importante.

Sentí a Tomoyo apretarme las manos y suspirar profundamente.

-no es que tenga otras opciones no?- dijo con algo de desesperación en la mirada.

-Si deseas considerar la opción de cambiar de instituto, aun te habrían visto en la tele, asi que no, no tienes otras opciones-

Suspiro otra vez.

-ok, que tengo que hacer- pregunto con resignada resolución.

Sonreí por su valentía ante la situación.

-no te sientas mal, si los que te envidian detectan que estas avergonzada por algo van a explotarlo y van a hacerte sentir peor, actúa con dignidad sin dejar de ser tan encantadora como siempre, y por supuesto loca por mí, si los convencemos de ser una pareja sumamente enamorada nos van a seguir envidiando o se van a unir a nuestra burbuja romántica- mis instrucciones eran pragmáticas y claras.

Tomoyo reflexiono unos segundos antes de hablar.

-ok, entonces, tengo que verme muy enamorada de ti y estar absolutamente orgullosa de ser el objeto de deseo de los chicos más codiciados del instituto… así?- explico ella como asimilándolo.

- _Los Chicos?-_ pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Cómo crees que interpretó el plantel estudiantil la pelea entre Shaoran y tú?- pregunto en tono de obviedad.

Apreté la mandíbula instintivamente, efectivamente, creerán que Shaoran estaba enamorado de ella, no se por qué solo pensar en esa extraña idea, por mas imaginaria que sea me ponía sumamente incómodo.

-De acuerdo, van a pensar eso, déjalos que lo piensen- dije respirando profundo.

-Bueno, en realidad conozco a Shaoran mas tiempo que a ti, así que no sería para nada extraño que hallamos desarrollado algún sentimiento especial el uno por el otro- ella se expresaba con soltura como desarrollando una historia.

Historia que no me gustaba.

-Ok… es suficiente…, eso no es cierto verdad?- dije entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza y preocupación.

-No Eriol, no lo es- su tono de obviedad comenzaba a irritarme.

-ah ok… mira déjalos que piensen lo que quieran… pero que no te afecte, al final las cosas van a caer por su propio peso, crees poder con eso? Soportar habladurías solo un tiempo?-

-Si, si puedo- contesto con resolución.

-Bien, entonces vamos- y diciendo esto último con inusitada resolución salimos del auto.

Tome nuestras mochilas de la maletera llevando la mía a la espalda y cargando la otra con una mano sin dejar que Tomoyo las tome. Me frunció el ceño cuando noto que deliberadamente la sacaba de su alcance.

-No puedo permitir que mi novia cargue tan pesado paquete estando yo a su lado- conteste en tono galante.

Tomoyo suspiro algo exasperada.

-Soy mujer no invalida, dame mi mochila!- comenzó a estirar los brazos de manera graciosa tratando de alcanzarla mientras yo seguía sacándola de su alcance completamente satisfecho por su cercanía.

El juego comenzó a incluir risas y jadeos mientras seguíamos avanzando hacia las aulas, tan absortos en el reto que ignoramos olímpicamente a los alumnos que nos miraban con curiosidad.

En algún momento del juego cuando ambos reíamos sin parar y tenía a Tomoyo básicamente subida en mi espalda, una voz nos trajo a la realidad.

-A que rayos están jugando?- Pregunto Meiling mirándonos como si fuéramos una atracción circense.

Salude a Meiling tratando de aguantarme la risa por la situación cuando escuche a Tomoyo emitir un pequeño gritito demasiado comico.

Tomoyo rápidamente al notar lo desaliñada que debía verse con las piernas alrededor de mis caderas trepadas a mi espalda salto con rapidez al suelo y se comenzó a acomodar la ropa lo mejor posible con un terrible sonrojo.

Me fue inevitable echarme a reír de manera casi histérica mientras notaba como se acomodaba la blusa antes pulcramente arreglada y me regalo una mirada asesina cargada de humor.

-eres un tonto!, todo el mundo nos ha visto en este plan!- comenzó a decir con voz algo mas chillona de lo normal incrementando mi risa.

-Dios, estas hecho un desastre… deja de reírte!- sus increpaciones mientras trataba de acomodarme la camisa tan solo me causaron más gracia así que me acerque a ella de manera conciliadora y la abrace con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Calma… tiene que reconocer que fue un excelente deporte matutino- Tomoyo rio contra mi pecho aun abrazada por mi.

-Estas loco lo sabias?-

-Por ti claro- conteste antes de robarme un fugaz beso de sus labios.

Meiling seguía mirándonos con humor mientras se tomaba un te verde en cajita.

-Vaya me alegro que hayan amanecido de mejor humor que el idiota de Xio Lang- bufo con algo de sarcasmo la pelinegra que teníamos al frente.

-De mal humor? Por que?- cuestione extrañado.

-por dios Sakura!- exclamo Tomoyo peinándose con las manos los mechones desordenados por el jaleo- hoy se disculparía con ella cierto?-

-Exacto, toda la mañana estuvo maldiciendo por haber aceptado la medicina y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por hablar con Sakura, claro, decir manojo de nervios quiere decir que frunció el ceño medio milímetro mas de lo habitual y en vez de estar tan quieto como una piedra movía un dedo con frenetismo- dijo Meling con algo sacaron.

Sonreí ante el ultimo comentario, efectivamente mi amigo era tan rígido que era bastante difícil que revelara alguna emoción sea esta buena o mala.

-pobre… en donde esta ahora?- pregunto Tomoyo sinceramente preocupada mientras caminábamos hacia las aulas olvidando de pronto su mochila que aun estaba en mis manos.

-creo que se ha escondido en el baño de varones, no quiere hablar con ella hasta el receso para tener el tiempo suficiente para disculparse- dijo la china entornando los ojos- a veces es tan dramático que parece una nena… estoy casi segura que para Sakura no hay gran drama-

Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa ladeada- la verdad es que Sakura es capaz de haberse olvidado del episodio de ayer-

Meiling rió con sinceridad mientras entrabamos al aula, Sakura estaba sentada hablando con Rika, efectivamente no había rastros del castaño por ningún lado.

Reí para mis adentros, Shaoran estaba exagerando demasiado las cosas pareciera como si…

Una risa maquiavélica sonó en mi cabeza, oh cuanto iba a disfrutar esto…

Pase a mi sitio saludando ligeramente a los chicos mas conocidos mientras elucubraba de que manera podría hacer confesar a Shaoran su atracción por la castaña, atracción de la que probablemente ni él estaba enterado, cuando de pronto mi mirada se choco con la de Kaho.

Un golpe de culpa me atenazo las entrañas, su mirada llena de reproche y rencor me recordó que sin notarlo había jugado con sus sentimientos haciendo ciego a lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

De alguna manera si ella me hubiera insultado a mi o a Tomoyo me sentiría menos culpable, pero contra todo pronostico había actuado como una dama, tan solo desgarrando su corazón frente a mi y haciendo sentir como un miserable bicho.

Ok, me lo merecía.

Había cambiado asientos con su rubia amiga y esta me miraba con el mismo resentimiento como si tambien hubiera sido ofendida.

-Buenos días chicas- salude a ambas de manera educada.

Kaho opto por ignorarme mientras su amiga me dedico una mirada fría y me volteo la mirada.

En realidad esa actitud poco me importaba, si mantendría la ley del hielo conmigo y Tomoyo resultarían más fáciles las cosas.

Logre escuchar como Sakura le preguntaba a Meiling sobre el estado de su primo, y Meiling contesto con inusitada cordialidad.

De todo el tiempo que conocía a Meiling sabia que no era el tipo de chica dulce, sin embargo note cierto atisbo de cariño de parte de la china hacia la castaña, aquel cariño con el que uno trata a un niño pequeño.

Segundos antes de la campanada de inicio de clases, Shaoran entro a clases, rígido, con la mirada gacha y ligeramente sonrojado a sentarse rápidamente a mi otro lado.

Me limite a seguirlo con una mirada burlesca, con el mismo mutismo que el manifestaba.

Las clases empezaron como todos los días, sin embargo yo había sentido que algo en mi aire había cambiado.

Un día de clases cualquiera supondría pasarme toda la mañana alucinando a Tomoyo con provocativas prendas en distintas poses cada vez que ella se movía en su asiento mientras Kaho "accidentalmente" rozaba mi pierna cada vez que "se le caía" algo.

Cuando notas lo poco que aprovechas las clases agradeces ser alguien con increíble memoria para poder recordar lo poco que atendía.

Sin embargo ahora no necesitaba alucinar a Tomoyo, vaya que sabia como era ella, con ropa y sin ella, más bien cosas algo más preocupantes llenaban su cabeza en este momento, comenzando por las reacciones del plantel estudiantil y como estas repercutirían en su relación, luego estaba el tema de la madre de Tomoyo y el papel que jugaba Amshel en todo esto y a esto sumaba las obras de arte en las que Tomoyo quedaría plasmada.

Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, y aun así no me sentía demasiado inquieto, saber que tenía a Tomoyo bajo mi cuidado me daba un grado de paz antes no conocida, la única incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento era el no saber cuánto duraría.

Las clases prosiguieron mientras yo prestaba la mitad de atención, Tomoyo seguía estando bajo mi línea de visión y esta vez no necesitaba fingir que la miraba, cada vez que al hablar con Sakura me miraba casualmente yo le guiñaba un ojo o le lanzaba un beso que ella respondía con una sonrisa juguetona.

Muy contrario a lo que pensé que pasaría, me sentía realmente cómodo tratándola como a mi novia en público.

Finalmente la campana del intermedio de clases sonó, por el rabillo del ojo note como Kaho con aire de reina ofendida se levantó con rapidez seguida de su inseparable amiga/clon y salió por la puerta del aula, suspire aliviado, esperaba una escena.

Por otro lado frente a mí, la escena de un abochornado Shaoran acercándose a Sakura llenó mi visión con gracia.

Shaoran no era el tipo de chico tímido que no sabia como dirigirse a una chica, antes bien solía ser ligeramente brusco en su trato, siendo el menor de 4 hermanas tenia que estar a la defensiva de sus bromas pesadas y ser bastante cuidadoso de no dejarse tomar el pelo por ellas.

Sin embargo lo que veía ahora era un chico al que le estaba costando horrores acercarse a una chica.

Sakura lo miraba con algo de curiosidad y movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, luego se puso de pie y salió del aula seguida por el.

-A donde van esos dos?- pregunte sin aguantarme a las dos chicas de cabello negro frente a mi.

-Xio Lang le pidió a Sakura hablar en privado- contesto Meiling con desinterés mientras ordenaba sus cosas para salir.

-Oh, eso tengo que verlo- apure el paso para la salida cuando sentí una mano aferrada a uno de mis codos.

-Nada de eso, necesitan privacidad- reprocho Tomoyo.

-Pero…-

-No, déjalo que se disculpe tranquilo- replico con tono de voz firme.

Cuando hice un puchero Meiling me palmeo el hombro- descuida yo también quería ir a burlarme- me dijo con una mueca resignada.

-Vamos a almorzar y darles su espacio, cuando estén listos nos dirán- contestó en tono conciliador de mama Tomoyo.

Nos dirigimos tras ella a la zona donde normalmente almorzamos bajo el gran árbol, a nuestro pequeño grupo se acercó cierto chico de cabello plata que nos saludó en un gesto mudo e intercambio un par de palabras con mi novia que caminaba delante.

-Mei- llamé la atención de la china a mi lado- que sabes de nuestro extraño compañero?- pregunte en casi un susurro.

Ella ladeo la cabeza como buscando información en algún rincón de su mente.

-La realidad muy poco, solo que estudia aquí, hasta antes que comenzaras a salir con Tomoyo no le había prestado mucha, por no decir nada de atención, creo que se camuflara con las paredes-

Si bien Tomoyo me había dicho que era solo un amigo había algo en la cercanía de ellos dos que me incomodaba, tal vez el saber que el la conocía mas que yo, o tal vez el hecho que alguien tan… cerrado se haya hecho amigo de ella.

Ya sentados bajo el árbol Tomoyo presento a Yue y Meiling procedimos a almorzar en silencio hasta que llegaron los dos castaños, algo sonrojados, Sakura con una radiante sonrisa y un pequeño peluche contra el pecho y Shaoran aun con mirada algo cómplice.

La conversación se mantuvo ligera durante el almuerzo, Sakura, Tomoyo y Yue hablaban entre ellos, claro si es que los esporádicos movimientos de cabeza de Yue serían considerados conversación, y por nuestra parte Meiling, Shaoran y yo.

Con precaución voltee a mis alrededores para percibir a mis compañeros.

Algunos nos dedicaban de vez en cuando alguna mirada curiosa mientras otros se quedaban desvergonzadamente mirándonos como si fuéramos bichos raros de circo, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse.

Ni siquiera, o mejor dicho sobre todo, el grupo de mis anteriores "amigos", a excepción de Shaoran y Meiling, que a decir verdad eran los únicos que aun mantenían mi presencia cerca.

Si bien poco me solía importar la opinión del resto, muy internamente agradecía la lealtad de los chinos, aunque se debiera a que Shaoran no soportaba a Kaho y Meiling fuera casi guardaespaldas de su primo.

O si, guardaespaldas, el distraído castaño solía meterse en líos sin proponérselo, y su atenta prima siempre estaba al rescate, sea como fuere, a mi lado por el o por mí, agradecía igual su presencia.

Nunca me había tocado ser el chico odiado del instituto, rumores sobre mi, siempre ha habido, desde los más infantiles y colegiales hasta los mas sórdidos y de carácter público, pero entendía que en parte se debía a la curiosidad que provocaba mi ascendencia y estatus.

Mire a mi alrededor unos segundos mirando como de pronto mi círculo cercano se iba ampliando, y me sentí extrañamente cómodo.

Luego del receso y del primer impacto de las miradas curiosas e incomodas de los alumnos, el resto del día siguió con bastante tranquilidad, y yo esperaba que en los días subsiguientes la curiosidad general disminuyera.

Poco antes de salir de clases nos llamaron a los miembros del equipo de Artes Marciales, dentro de los cuales estábamos tanto Shaoran, Meiling y yo a participar de una reunión luego del final de las clases.

Mire con un poco de aprehensión a Tomoyo, la verdad no tenía intenciones de dejarla sola, le hubiera sugerido que me espere, sin embargo aún tenía que visitar a su mama en la clínica y no me parecía dable hacerla retrasar.

-Voy a llamar a uno de los choferes para que venga por ti- dije sacando el teléfono para marcar.

-Eriol, no es necesario, puedo regresar sola- dijo hablando en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo yo la escuche.

-Tomoyo, mi casa está más lejos que la tuya- dije con tono de preocupación, no iba a dejar que se regresara caminando.

Ella sonrío, creo que con algo de burla, como si pensara "que ingenuo"

-Lo se, pero estaba pensando que podía ir a la casa de Sakura, el señor Kinomoto quiere visitar a mama, así que creo que podría ir a su casa y luego a la clínica, si gustas puedes buscarme más tarde en el Hiraguisawa Memorial-

Sopese mis opciones y creo que era la mas viable, aun así mire con algo de preocupación a Sakura que conversaba animadamente con Meiling, no me tranquilizaba mucho que las dos estuvieran solas.

-Y van a ir solas?- pregunte algo preocupado a punto de proponer que el chofer las recoja a las dos.

-No, Yue vive cerca a la casa de ambas, normalmente nos acompañamos con el-

La inocente respuesta de Tomoyo me genero un ligero malestar, levante la mirada y ahí estaba entre Sakura y Meiling estoico e inalterable, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Por qué rayos tenía el que estar metido en todo?

El profesor comenzaba a llamar con mas insistencia y Shaoran me dedico un gesto para que lo siga, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en otra opción.

-Bueno…- dije no muy convencido- quiero dejar claro que no me agrada mucho la idea que se vayan caminando, les podría pasar algo a _los tres_ no habría ningún problema en que alguien los recoja- añadí para intentar una vez más que cambie de opinión.

Ella me sonrió nuevamente y coloco una mano en mi hombro para… calmarme?

-Descuida, estamos acostumbrados, no nos va a pasar nada, me escribes cuando hayas salido- y diciendo eso se puso en puntillas para dejarme un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Una fugaz sonrisa se me escapo de los labios, no sabía muy bien porque esos gestos inocentes me parecían realmente adorables.

Metidos en el gimnasio el sen-sei nos habló sobre los campeonatos por venir y algunas exhibiciones de MMA que tendríamos en el próximo festival, si bien aún no se definía nada, el profesor nos estaba anticipando a los concursos que se harían para que estemos preparados.

En realidad ni Shaoran ni yo teníamos muchas intensiones de competir, ambos éramos buenos y lo sabíamos, pero también lo sabia el profesor, negarnos a participar en la competición podría haberse tomado como una traición para él.

Por supuesto, para Meiling era otra la historia, ella estaba mas que emocionada.

Meiling es una chica bastante… única, en realidad creo que es casi un chico. Ella sola podía competir con un luchador con toda tranquilidad, en parte por su entrenamiento desde pequeña y sobre todo por haberlo hecho al lado de Shaoran que competía contra ella sin ningún miramiento por su género.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que pudimos salir de clases y ya en mi auto llamé a Tomoyo, que para ese momento estaba ya en la clínica con el señor Kinomoto, así que me dirigí a recogerla.

En el camino, escuchando rock a todo volumen, recordé como le debía una explicación al señor Kinomoto sobre la manera abrupta en la que me fui de su casa sin despedirme, de hecho una pequeña incomodidad creció en mi interior, pero decidí que no podía ser tan terrible el encuentro.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de la señora Daidouji tanto el señor Kinomoto como sus dos hijos y Tomoyo estaban sentados alrededor de la cama hablando animadamente.

Si bien la señora Daidouji seguía inconsciente, tenia un aspecto sereno y un color saludable, sus mejillas aun estaban hundidas por el peso perdido, pero las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos se habían desvanecido y su piel aunque blanca al menos ya no traslucía sus azules venas.

El primero en verme fue el mismo señor Kinomoto que me recibió con una sonrisa cordial que logro calmarme, había algo de tranquilizador en la energía que emanaba aquel hombre que hasta en un lugar como ese uno se sintiera cómodo.

Salude a los presentes y escuche una de las legendarias historias sobre la rivalidad que le tenía la señora Daidouji al patriarca Kinomoto.

Se escuchaban discretas risas y comentarios juguetones sobre las circunstancias que llevaron a aquellos conflictos.

Todos los presentes, incluyéndome, estábamos fascinados con las historias, de pronto me sentí en envuelto es una escena muy íntima, como si de alguna manera me estuviera dando la bienvenida en aquel privado y exclusivo circulo familiar, no entendía muy bien por que, pero una sensación de calidez en mi pecho me sobresalto.

-… entonces terminamos los dos con un terrible resfrío mientras Nadesiko nos cuidaba- termino de decir el señor Kinomoto entre sus propias risas y las del resto.

-No puedo creer que mi madre haya sido capaz de hacer eso- comento Tomoyo aun agitada por la risa.

-Oh, Tomoyo, tu madre es capaz de absolutamente todo por las personas que ama…- dijo aun sonriente mientras su mirada se tornaba cariñosa- por eso ten la tranquilidad que se va a recuperar para seguir a tu lado.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio afectuoso, mientras a Tomoyo se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas.

-La actitud es muy importante, tu madre tiene todas las motivaciones adecuadas, de seguro se muere por conocer a su nuevo yerno- dijo Touya con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Touya!- reprendió Sakura a su hermano.

-Que?- respondió con fingida inocencia- no crees que Sonomi estará ansiosa por conocer al primer novio de su hija?- y me dirigió una mirada retadora a la que sonreí con fría cortesía.

-Yo también estoy ansioso por conocerla, tengo mucho que agradecerle- conteste mirando con ternura a Tomoyo que se sonrojo ligeramente.

La mirada asesina de Touya no se hizo esperar y creo que emitió un sonido algo parecido a un bufido mientras se ponía de pie para tomar la tablilla con los datos de la paciente.

Touya leyó en voz alto algunos datos que informaban el estado de la señora Daidouji, tuvo la amabilidad de traducirnos en un lenguaje sencillo lo que la ficha decía.

Aun había pasado poco tiempo para decir que había mejoría, pero su cuerpo respondía al tratamiento, eso daba alguna luz de esperanza.

-para mañana tendremos los resultados de la comparación entre la muestra de medicamentos que nos trajeron y lo que hallamos en ella- comento Touya cerrando la ficha de manera muy profesional.

Por más que el tipo no me caiga del todo bien tenía que reconocer lo acucioso que era.

-Que pasa si encuentran algo anormal en la medicación que ella tomaba?- cuestiono Tomoyo sentándose con la espalda rígida sobre la silla.

Touya balanceo su peso de un pie a otro antes de contestar.

-por un lado tendremos un mejor vislumbre de lo que la llevo a su estado y como tratarla… por otro lado esto te va a permitir tomar acciones legales contra el doctor o la compañía que le prescribió esta medicina- dijo Touya de manera fría mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-A.. acciones legales?- cuestiono Tomoyo estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-La vida de tu madre corre peligro a causa de una mala receta médica, esto sin duda puede materia de un tribunal- comente mirándola a los ojos.

-pero Eriol, la medicina se la recetaron en la misma empresa donde trabaja, sugieren que demande a la empresa en donde ella trabaja? Que va a pasar cuando se sane?-

-Si se descubre mala praxis la indemnización que puede exigir va a hacer que no necesite trabajar nunca mas- añadió Touya que por una micra de segundo me miro buscando asentimiento de mi parte.

De hecho yo estaba en total acuerdo.

-Efectivamente- secunde- ellos tiene que hacerse cargo por todos los daños que han generado, tu mamá no tendrá necesidad de trabajar nuevamente.

-y quien soy yo para tomar esa decisión por ella?- contestó Tomoyo algo alterada por la sutil presión que comenzábamos a ejercer.

-chicos- dijo el señor Kinomoto en tono firme- no estamos en momento de discutir eso, cuando Sonomi este recuperada ella es la única que podrá tomar la decisión, de momento lo único que queremos es que se sane y solo vamos a llevar a cabo aquellas acciones que la ayuden a recuperarse, de acuerdo?- pregunto mirándonos a ambos con su acostumbrada calma.

Touya enderezo la postura y asintió en silencio con mirada de niño regañado, me parecía fascinante el temple de aquel hombre capaz de callar al sociópata del doctor Kinomoto.

Yo por mi parte asentí con una sonrisa cordial.

-Por supuesto, por lo pronto saber en que manera podemos ayudar su recuperación es lo primordial- conteste autosuficiente evitando al máximo sentirme reprendido.

Un pequeño silencio tenso callo en la habitación, aun a pesar de la sonrisa calmada del señor Kinomoto la mirada de Tomoyo estaba algo perdida mientras Sakura la miraba con preocupación.

-Bueno- dijo el señor Kinomoto en un suspiro- creo que ya hicimos bastante ruido en la habitación, vamos a dejar descansar a Sonomi, espero que me permitas visitarla el dia de mañana también Tomoyo-

Tomoyo respondió con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto señor Kinomoto, usted es de la familia- y con esa última frase nos fuimos despidiendo de la señora Daidouji y de Touya que se quedaba en la clínica.

Luego de despedirnos en el estacionamiento de Sakura y su papá, Tomoyo y yo emprendimos el viaje a casa, Tomoyo estaba sumida en un silencio lúgubre que me perturbaba ligeramente.

-que pasa?- pregunte con suavidad sin despegar los ojos del camino.

Tomoyo se encogió ligeramente en el asiento al lado mío.

-no quiero meterme en un lio legal- soltó con firmeza aunque le temblara ligeramente la voz.

Guarde silencio unos segundos.

-podrían ganar-

-Aun así, no quiero- repitió el perturbado tono de voz.

-la agraviada es tu madre, ella va a ser la que decida en su momento-

-no Eriol, en caso la empresa haya tenido algo que ver en su enfermedad mi madre no se va a enterar-

-por qué le ocultarías algo asi?- pregunte sin entender.

-Ella le dedico toda su vida a esa empresa, tienes idea de lo que le haría saber que trataron de…? No, le rompería el corazón- se le quebró ligeramente la voz.

-y prefieres que siga trabajando en aquel sitio tan… hostil?-

-ella podría cambiar de trabajo-

\- y vas a dejar que se salgan con la suya? A cuantos otros trabajadores les pueden haber hecho lo mismo sin tener ninguna represalia?- su terquedad comenzaba a irritarme.

-No se a cuantos pero no voy a utilizar a mi madre de chivo expiatorio-

-pero no pueden …- me corto mientras replicaba.

-Es mi madre Eriol, y no voy a romperle el corazón diciéndole que aquella empresa que ama y las personas en las que confía la querían muerta… todo lo que dedico en tiempo y esfuerzo va a ser una burla, yo se lo que se siente que otras personas te consideren… innecesaria… no le voy a hacer eso- Tomoyo sonaba en extremo perturbada, con la voz entrecortada y furiosa.

Yo guarde silencio reprendiéndome a mi mismo por haber insistido con el tema, no se me ocurrió el trasfondo que podía haber tras aquella determinación en sus palabras, apreté el volante con mas fuerza de la necesaria, también me sentía furioso.

-La quieres proteger- dije en un tono mas bajo, con la voz algo afectada por su declaración.

Vi de reojo que solo asintió mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas rebeldes.

Estiré una mano y la apoye sobre su rodilla descubierta acariciándola con suavidad.

-es muy tierno que la quieras proteger del sufrimiento Tomoyo, tal vez no he tenido el honor de conocerla en persona, pero por las historias que he escuchado sobre ella de ti y del señor Kinomoto vislumbro que es una mujer muy fuerte y de extraordinario espíritu que pudo sola contra el mundo, incluso ahora ella se encuentra en mejor posición, porque no está sola, te tiene a ti… - en ese momento detuve el auto por llegar a una luz roja y aproveche para mirarla cara a cara- y tu me tienes a mi, así que pase lo que pase vamos a vencer te lo puedo jurar por mi apellido, un Hiraguisawa siempre obtiene lo que quiere- dije arañando con suavidad su rodilla antes de pasarla a la palanca de cambios para arrancar nuevamente.

El gesto había calmado las lágrimas de Tomoyo que ahora me miraba con un ligero sonrojo y guardo silencio por unos segundos y trago saliva poco después que el auto arrancara, miro hacia el frente.

Casi podía sentir como quería y no quería decir algo…

-que pasa?- le pregunte con suavidad y casi temor, su silencio nunca podía ser bueno.

Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tan irónica que dolía.

-Tienes frases muy bonitas, es decir suenas sincero al hacer tus promesas y estoy bastante segura que lo son… sin embargo creo que no reconoces cuáles son tus limites… no puedes prometerme algo así con tan poco tiempo- dijo mirándome con algo de condescendencia, tal como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño.

Tal vez debí sentirme ofendido, pero en vez de eso encogí los hombros con gesto evasivo.

-Te equivocas querida, estoy seguro que tengo límites, el problema es que todavía no los encuentro- le dije con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño que logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

-El punto es que tu preocupación no es que realmente yo pueda cumplir con lo que te he prometido, sino que no quiera verdad? Te preguntas que pasaría aparece otra persona en mi vida y perdiera la atención o aun peor si tu milagrosamente te enamoraras de alguien mas…- decir eso ultimo me supo amargo, quien tendría que sean tan grandioso como para ganarse el corazón de Tomoyo que no sea yo?

Suspire…

Mientras me estacionaba en el porche de la casa

-Tomoyo, ninguno de los dos sabe que va a pasar mañana, dentro de un mes o un año… pero voy a cumplir mi palabra y no lo hago solo por que te haya querido en mi cama, bueno en principio sí, pero ahora que conozco tu historia, y parte de la de tu madre, lo que cuenta el señor Kinomoto y todo eso simplemente me siento en una especie de deuda sabes?-

-Comprometido?-

-Es mas que eso…, si se que alguien está mal y tengo el poder de ayudar y no lo hago… no estoy contribuyendo al problema?, la indiferencia nunca puede ser buena-

Tomoyo recostó la cabeza en el asiento del auto y miro de lado con detenimiento sonriéndome con, ternura tal vez?

-Es curioso, te imaginaba más capitalista-

-A que te refieres?-

-no lo se, como todas aquellas personas que no hacen nada a menos que no vayan a recibir una retribución-

Una respuesta se formuló en mi mente son esfuerzo y sonreí de mi mismo y mis ocurrencias.

-sé que va a sonar a cliché, pero creo que verte tranquila y saber la manera en que contribuí a eso sería la más grande retribución- le dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de haber sido tan transparente con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Tomoyo me dedico una mirada intensa seguida de una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso quiere decir que es a mi a la quieres comprometer?- preguntó alzando una ceja, por el tono de voz se que estaba jugando conmigo, así que le seguí el juego.

-Bueno… hay algunos beneficios que devienen con la gratitud de las personas, quien soy yo para rechazarlos- dije encogiendo de hombros y ambos reímos por la broma.

Ambos bajamos del carro cuando el chofer vino a llevarse el auto al garaje, parados en la puerta antes de entrar, de manera inesperada Tomoyo me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que hacia y la estreche con suavidad y lentitud disfrutando del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-Tienes un corazón inmenso Eriol Hiraguisawa, nunca lo cambies- me dijo a la vez que soltó un beso en mi mejilla que logro que mis latidos cambien de compás.

Saber que tenía su aprobación me llenaba de más calidez que tenerla sin ropa en la cama.

-Es un cumplido?- le pregunte algo juguetón mientras se separaba de mi.

-Si, de hecho lo es- respondió ladeando la cabeza.

-Entonces… confías en mí?- la mire con intensidad, más ansioso de lo que debería por la respuesta.

Ella me miro y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-si, confío en ti- contestó finalmente.

Suspire mientras sentía como el corazón se me salía del pecho.

-Gracias-


End file.
